The Renegade Complex
by stmd-artichoke
Summary: Glinda is desperate to keep the fact that Elphaba is alive a secret. However, an old enemy has other ideas. Gelphie. Post Musical. Some book references. Sequel to Recovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Obligatory Disclaimer: None of the characters from Wicked belong to me.**

**Standard Gelphie Disclaimer: This story depicts love between two women, though it is not graphic. If that offends you, then it's best if you move on to something else, and I am truly sad for you.**

**This story is a sequel to Recovered. While it isn't totally necessary to have read the first story, a lot of background will be lost if you don't. In other words, I'm not responsible for your impending confusion should you decide not to. ;-)**

**The Renegade Complex**

**Chapter 1**

The citizens of the Emerald City had been nervously going about their normal routines as much as they could over the last few days. The unsettling weather and land shakes had everyone on edge, in spite of the fact that Tanon, representative of Glinda the Good, had initially reassured them that there was nothing to be afraid of. The problem was, Tanon hadn't been heard from in the last couple of days, so no one was really sure what to believe. It was easy to let one's imagination run wild when such frightening times emerged. Rumors had spread that Madame Morrible had escaped, and regained her ability to manipulate the weather with the intention of exacting revenge on those who had condoned her incarceration in the first place.

The inhabitants of Oz, fickle as they were and in spite of the fact that they had seemed to have their confidence restored by Tanon's explanations about the strange weather , pushed the borders of hysteria due to the silence that followed his initial reassurances. Some Unionists felt that they had somehow angered the Unnamed God, and sought atonement for their perceived iniquities. That morning, news that Glinda would be coming to address the masses regarding the strange weather had eased a bit of the tension. However, there was still the lingering insecurity as to what news she might bring. They needed answers. For all, the answer was arriving in the form of a pink bubble making its way through the Emerald City.

"LOOK, IT'S GLINDA!" a man yelled as he pointed out the bubble transport. Quickly the citizens of the Emerald City rushed to where the bubble was headed, at the steps of the former Wizard's palace.

Excited whispers could be heard as everyone waited for Glinda with nervous anticipation. Glinda settled her bubble at the top of the steps, and materialized before the awed crowd. She smiled, straightened her sparkling, pink dress and made her way to the edge of the top stair.

"Fellow Ozians, we have all been through a trying and fightening time. I know you have all been confusiated by the events of the past few days, and I must confess that I didn't help matters. I hope you'll forgive me when I tell you my reasons." Glinda bowed her head in a most humble manner.

In the crowd, a tall, red-headed woman made her way closer to the base of the steps, as the crowd murmured with confusion at Glinda's opening statement.

Glinda noted the anxious whispers, and for the first time, she felt a twinge of nervousness speaking in front of the large gathering before her. She cleared her throat, then continued with her explanation. "As you know, the Grimmerie, a magical book of spells, was stolen from my residence more than one year ago. We had no evidence pointing to the perpetrator of the theft, but that didn't mean we had given up on the search. A few days ago, the distant storm we all witnessed was the first definish sign of the Grimmerie we had seen."

The crowd started muttering again. The tall red-headed woman reached the base of the steps. She eyed Glinda skeptically, crossing her arms and throwing daggers with her eyes at the diminutive blonde.

"As we had determined that the storm was indeed the work of an enchantment from the Grimmerie, it was all too clear what we needed to do. In the wrong hands, the Grimmerie is a dangerous and potentially lethal weapon with the power to destroy. I had no choice but to try to recover the book, and see it safely back to my home in Gillikin. Only then would all of Oz be safe."

The crowd looked around nodding approvingly at one another. The red-head kept her arms crossed. She was unconvinced.

"So my fellow Ozians, I must sincerely apologize for asking my trusted right hand man to try and curb your fears by telling you there was nothing to be afraid of. The truth is, if I had failed in my mission, there was much to be afraid of."

The crowd let a small, collective gasp escape.

Glinda's nervousness heightened, but she didn't show a hint of it. Seeking to quell the fears of the crowd she continued. "Now people, I said IF I had failed." She smiled broadly. "I am here to tell you that as we speak, I couldn't be proudlier at the fact that the Grimmerie is back in my possession, stored securely at my home in Gillikin, and the man who stole it is safely in custody."

All but one in the crowd applauded at the news. Glinda curtsied, relieved that there was no seeming backlash from the crowd for having initially lied to them about the severity of the storms and what they meant.

"Glinda, who was responsible for stealing the Grimmerie?" a man in the crowd yelled out.

"Well, I must tell you, it's someone you are all familiar with. The Grimmerie was stolen by Baraq of The Glikkus."

The crowd gasped again.

"But don't worry." Glinda continued. "As I have already stated, he is in custody, safely tucked away in the underground cave prisons of Southstairs. There is no longer any reason to fear him. So now, fellow Ozians, if there are no more questions, we will put this all to bed, and speak of it no longer."

As no one had anything else for Glinda, the crowd began to slowly disperse, delivering praise and accolades to Glinda as they departed. All, that is, but the red-head who made her way over to the object of her disdain.

"Well, if it isn't Glinda the Good, finally gracing us with her presence once again."

Glinda turned to see who was addressing her, then rolled her eyes and breathed a sigh of disgust. "What do you want Phanica?"

"Now Glinda, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"You've never been my friend. Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see what Glinda the Good has been up to. Your appearances have been pretty scant these past few years, but I'll say this for you, when you do make an appearance, it's always done with a quite a flourish."

"If you're quite finished…."

"Oh I'm not nearly finished. In fact, I've just begun Miss Glinda the Good."

"Are we back to that again? You bringing up my title every chance you get? It's a done deal Phanica. Get over it."

"You know that title doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me. I don't know why the Wizard bestowed that designation upon you. I had been working my way into his good graces for years before you made your way to the Emerald City. Then suddenly, out of the blue you're given the title and all the empowerment that goes with it."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Phanica. Although you'd think I'd be used to it by now. Do you think this is easy? Do you?"

"Oh I'm quite sure that it's extremely difficult for you to endure the adulation of the Ozian masses, the constant praise and the entire hullabaloo that surrounds your very appearance."

Glinda pursed her lips and walked right up to Phanica, meeting her angry stare. "Let me tell you something little Miss 'I deserve what you have'. When I was young and immature, the praise and the adulation really meant something, but at some point, I had to grow up. You should try it sometime."

Phanica looked for a moment like she would strike Glinda, but Glinda stared her down, daring her to try.

"It's not all about the adulation and exaltations Phanica. There's serious work involved here. You try being the source of everyone's happiness. You try to have people depend on you every single tick tock of the day. You deal with the expectations, and maybe you'll find that with expectations come limitations. Limitations that prevent you from your own true happiness."

"Oh, poor Glinda! Has the glamour of government and high society already worn off?

"You don't get it Phanica, and you never will. I don't see that we have anything further to say to each other, now if you'll excuse me…"

"What? Heading off so soon? But Glinda, we've barely become reacquainted."

"Excuse me!" Glinda started to turn away, but Phanica reached out and forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Let go, you're hurting me." Glinda said angrily as she tried to pry herself from Phanica's grip.

Phanica leaned in, putting her face within inches of Glinda's. "Listen to me you fraud. There's something wrong with the story you just told. There's no way that someone like you just waltzed into Baraq's domain, recovered such an important article and waltzed right out in a matter of days. Someone helped you. Someone that you didn't mention, so either you want all the credit for yourself, or you're protecting that someone. I intend to find out which and expose you for the fraud you are." Phanica abruptly let go of Glinda's arm, turned on her heels and left.

Glinda was stunned. She felt her heart racing. If Phanica found out about Elphie, and Fiyero it would be disastrous. She needed to sort things out. She needed to talk to Tanon. Any thought of reuniting with Elphaba any time soon was now out of the question. Taking a deep breath to help calm herself, Glinda waved her wand and began her journey back to Gillikin.

In the shadows of the Wizard's palace, camouflaged by the landscaping, a pair of eyes observed with keen interest, the confrontation between Phanica and Glinda.

'_This is perfect!' _the hidden man thought. _'Absolutely perfect!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Elphaba," Fiyero waved to the green woman as she rode her horse up to the safe house. "How did everything go at Dr. Frinly's?"

"Just fine. Like I told you, there's nothing to worry about. I'm in great shape." Elphaba lied.

Fiyero eyed her suspiciously. Suddenly, and young man rode up to the safe house, and dismounted from his horse. "Fiyero?"

"Yes?" Fiyero replied cautiously.

"I have a message for you." The young man walked up to Fiyero, handed him a note, and a small package. He gave Fiyero a nod, then mounted his horse once again, riding off in the direction he'd come from.

"What is it?" Elphaba inquired.

Fiyero looked at the note, then looked at Elphaba with a hint of irritation.

Elphaba caught the disapproving look. "What?!"

"It's a note from Dr. Frinly."

Elphaba sighed in exasperation, then turned her head to avoid the censorious look that was directed at her.

"_Dear Fiyero.."_ he began. _"I have seen Miss Elphaba today, and as I know my patient particularly well, I'm quite sure she will never divulge the seriousness of her condition to you or your companions. It is in the interest of her well being that I feel the need to breach the doctor/patient confidentiality."_

"That snake!" Elphaba said softly with mild annoyance.

Fiyero glanced at her, then continued. _"I realize that Miss Elphaba is a quick healer. Quite a medical mystery where that's concerned, however, she has been through some severe trauma the last few days, and it is imperative that she get the rest she needs for the next few days. Otherwise, there could be some serious consequences. I have been informed by our Medicine Dispenser that Miss Elphaba declined to fill the prescription I have given her. I have sent along the required medicine, knowing you would be diligent in making sure that Miss Elphaba complies with my wishes as her personal physician."_ Fiyero unwrapped the package, and removed a bottle of pills. _"Two pills should be taken only once a day, at bedtime. It will help her to relax and sleep. It also has some healing properties which will help with the injuries she's sustained over the last few days."_

"What injuries? I have no injuries!" Elphaba said emphatically.

"_I have no doubt that she will deny having any injuries….." _Fiyero continued, eyeing Elphaba knowingly. She turned away, and he finished reading the letter. _"that is why I have placed my trust in you to make sure that she gets the rest she needs, and takes her medicine. Give Elphaba my best. Sincerely, Dr. Frinly."_

Fiyero wadded up the note and silently stared at Elphaba. Although she had turned away from his gaze, she felt him staring at her, and it made her extremely uncomfortable. Throwing her hands up and capitulating, she sheepishly turned to face him.

"So, you're in great shape huh?" Fiyero chided.

"Look Fiyero, it's no big deal. A few bruises here and there, nothing too serious."

"Well Dr. Frinly seems to disagree with your self-diagnosis, and I tend to concur with him."

"Come on Fiyero…."

"Uh uh uh uh uhhhh!" Fiyero chastised her wagging his finger at her and shaking his head. "You'll be taking this medicine tonight, and you'll be taking it easy for the next few days. That's an order."

Elphaba just shrugged her shoulders. There was no arguing with Fiyero when he made up his mind where her health was concerned. She didn't blame him, she reciprocated the concern whenever his health was at risk. They had become each other's caretakers over the years, and both took their role very seriously.

"I'm going inside." She stated flatly.

"I'll be in later to give you your medicine." Fiyero said with a smile.

Elphaba shook her head and started for her room. Stopping at the doorway, she was slow to turn the knob and enter the space, but eventually she did, softly closing the door behind her. It was the first time she had been back in her room since Glinda's departure that morning. It felt empty to her. Glinda's energy was conspicuously absent, causing Elphaba to pause with her back against the closed door. She closed her eyes invoking memories of her precious love. When she opened them again, she could see the golden girl smiling before her.

"Elphie, come on. I've been waiting for you." The perky blonde smiled and giggled as she disappeared around the corner.

"Glinda wait," Elphaba smiled as she went after her love. She rounded the corner. "Glinda, I…," Elphaba stopped short. The room was empty. The momentary bewilderment gave way to the realization that her mind had produced the apparition. _'Maybe the last few days have taken a bigger toll on me than I thought.' _She sighed and rubbed her temples, wondering if it really was the trauma of the last few days that caused the vision of her love to appear, or merely her frail emotional state. She missed Glinda so much it hurt. In the end, Elphaba attributed her vision to an overactive imagination.

Day turned to night, and Elphaba lit a fire to fend off the chill of the brisk evening air. She sat on the floor, leaning her back against the edge of the bed, and staring at the fire. Her mind could only focus on one thing. Glinda. She wondered how her love was doing, what she was doing, and if her precious blonde was as lonely as she was right now. Her contemplation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Elphaba slowly stood up and answered it.

"Good evening Elphaba. I brought your medicine," Fiyero said as he invited himself into Elphaba's room.

"Really Fiyero, this isn't necessary. Just leave the medicine here and I'll…"

"You'll ignore it!" Fiyero interrupted. "No Miss Elphaba, I think I'll take Dr. Frinly's advice and make sure your medicine is administered as he instructed. Here you go."

He handed her two pills and a glass of water. Elphaba looked at him, then reluctantly took the pills and water from him. Pills were something that Elphaba hated taking. She had a hard time swallowing them and they always seemed to get stuck in her throat. Nonetheless, she put the pills in her mouth, took a drink of water, and forced them down.

"Let me see," Fiyero patronizingly instructed.

Elphaba opened her mouth to prove that she had indeed swallowed the pills.

"That's a good girl," Fiyero smiled. "Now get a good night's sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Thank you Fiyero. Good night." Elphaba gave Fiyero a hug, then softly closed the door behind him. Leaning her head on the door, she knew full well what Fiyero wanted to talk about. Baraq had threatened to expose her. To reveal the fact that she was alive if he remained in custody. The fact of him remaining in custody was never a question. He was a threat to Glinda, and Elphaba would have none of that. Now there was the question of whether or not he would follow through on his threat. If he did, everything would change. The effect of the revelation would cause her to be hunted again. She thought she could handle that. Even if it meant that she would have to leave The Resistance in order to spare them the persecution by the witch hunters. What she didn't think she could handle was the effect it would have on her relationship with Glinda.

Exposure meant going into hiding. She couldn't ask Glinda to go along with her. Glinda was high society. She was used to being pampered and mollycoddled. Elphaba remembered their talk at the lake when Glinda had declared her devotion to her, but she knew better. '_Glinda was just reacting to the moment.' _She thought. _'A life on the run is no life for someone of her stature.'_

Elphaba grew weary as the pills started taking immediate effect. She quickly dressed in her night clothes, and crawled on top of her bed, not bothering with the covers in spite of the slight chill in the room. She turned on her side, facing Glinda's side of the bed. A strange loneliness settled upon her as she reached over and touched the empty space that Glinda had occupied the night before. The loneliness caused Elphaba to feel a slight insecurity as to whether or not she would ever see her love again, in spite of Glinda's reassurances.

Elphaba mentally scolded herself for such thoughts. Of course she'd see Glinda again. She was just missing her, that's all. She reached for Glinda's pillow and pulled it close to her, clutching it in a reassuring embrace. She could still smell the scent of Glinda's hair gel on the pillow, and the memories associated with the scent warmed her inside. Elphaba turned her focus towards the fire, and allowed herself to be enveloped in the memories of her love once again. _'Sweet Oz I miss you._

* * *

Glinda bubbled her way back to Gillikin feeling frantic and worried. It wasn't enough that Baraq had threatened to expose Elphaba, but now Phanica was involved. Phanica had become Glinda's arch enemy over the years, never missing an opportunity to remind Glinda that she should be the one with the entitlement that Glinda had procured. Glinda knew that Phanica would never rest until she had seen to her downfall. In the past, Glinda just dismissed Phanica as a jealous, raving lunatic. She never let the red-haired woman affect her, but this time was different. This time Elphaba was involved. Glinda would do anything and everything in her power to protect the woman she loved. In that, her resolve was unwaivering.

Upon arrival at her home, she raced into the courtyard and through the front door.

"Tanon!" Glinda ran through her house. "Tanon, where are you?"

"Miss Glinda, is everything alright?" Tanon walked into the living room where Glinda had been calling to him.

Glinda ran to her trusted aide and gave him a tight hug.

Tanon was surprised at the outburst. "Miss Glinda, whatever has you so worked up? You seem positively frightened."

"Oh Tanon, it's awful. I don't know who else to turn to. You have to help me."

"Miss Glinda, I'll do anything I can to help you. You know that. Now what has you so on edge."

Glinda let Tanon go and pulled him over to the couch, sitting him down. "Tanon, I know that we talked about my adventures when I arrived here earlier this afternoon." Glinda started nervously grinding her palms together. "But I need you to know the whole truth about what happened. I need to tell you everything."

"I'm listening," Tanon replied with obvious concern.

"What I didn't tell you, what you need to know is that I received help getting the Grimmerie back."

"Ok," Tanon said with a hint of confusion. This news wasn't unexpected as far as he was concerned. He figured someone had to have helped her.

"It was The Resistance, the same group that has been championing Animal rights throughout the lands of Oz."

Tanon just nodded. It was an unconventional pairing. Glinda, a social and political leader teaming with a rogue group of dissidents, but situations such as these made strange bedfellows.

"Well, that group was lead by two people who were instrumental in recovering the Grimmerie. Without them, the mission never would have succeeded, and I just might be married to Baraq right now."

"You're speaking of Iriiq and Solis. We've had many dealings with them in the past," Tanon deduced.

"No Tanon. Iriiq and Solis are only front men for the group. They are the public representatives because if the identity of the real leaders were known,….well, the consequences to those people and the group would be catastrophic."

"Who are these people you speak of?"

"Before I tell you, promise me that you'll let me explain," Glinda asked.

Tanon furrowed his brows and nodded. Glinda took a deep breath.

"Tanon, the leaders of the group are Fiyero, and Elphaba."

Tanon immediately stood up. "Elphaba? You mean the Wicked Witch of the West? She's alive?"

Glinda grabbed Tanon's arm and pulled him back down to the couch. "Tanon, please let me explain."

"Glinda, I don't understand. She's alive? But how?"

"Tanon please."

Tanon raised his hands in front of him, and paused. "I'm sorry Glinda." He started rubbing his forehead with his hand. " Please continue." He didn't even try to hide his concern from the lady of the house.

"First of all, I want to make it perfectly clear that Elphaba is not evil."

"But…"

"No buts! She's not evil, nor has she ever been. So from this point on, I insist on a moratorium of all references to the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Glinda, she lied about the Wizard. There are many of us who believe that he took his indefinite leave of absence because of the stress from having to deal with her denigration of his good name."

"They weren't lies Tanon. I was there. Everything she said was the truth. Madame Morrible twisted the truth, running a smear campaign against Elphaba and turned all of Oz against her before she ever had a chance to speak out. Morrible won the propaganda war."

"If it was all true, then why didn't you say something? Why didn't you defend her?

Glinda sadly reminisced about the day the news of Elphaba's death was made public. "I wish I had. Acting the way I did, saying the things I said all for the sake of appearances absolutely tore me up inside."

"Then why?" Tanon asked again.

"It was her last wish that I not try to clear her name. She felt that if I tried to do so, the citizens of Oz would turn against me. You see, she was concerned for my well being at the expense of her own. Could anyone with that much compassion for another person be evil?"

Tanon considered this for a moment. "Glinda, this is very hard to absorb. You're telling me that everything I've been lead to believe up to this point has been a lie."

"Now you know how she felt when she found the Wizard out. No one believed in him more than she did. As for Fiyero, he was being beaten by the Gale Force in an attempt to make him reveal Elphaba's whereabouts. Elphaba used a spell to turn him into The Scarecrow."

"THE Scarecrow? Dorothy's Scarecrow? Are you serious?" Tanon was stunned.

"One in the same," Glinda replied. "Now you know why he had to abdicate his appointed responsibilities to help rule in the Wizards absence. He needed to get Elphaba to safety."

Tanon listened with keen interest.

"Anyway, the spell Elphaba cast, well, that spell rendered the beating he was receiving ineffective. Although I don't believe the outcome was what she intended when she set out to save him, the fact of the matter is, she did save his life."

Tanon felt lost, but he trusted and cared for Glinda, so he decided to take a leap of faith and help her any way he could. "What do you need from me?"

Glinda took a deep breath. "I need you to help me with a couple of problems. First of all, Baraq said that he has men here in Gillikin, ready to disclose the fact that Elphaba is alive."

"I see."

"Tanon, that would be devastating. The mobs would gather again. They'd hunt her down, and this time, they won't be fooled into thinking that she has some sort of aversion to water that causes her to melt if touched by the liquid. I'm truly afraid for her Tanon."

"I see your concern. Not only would they go after her again, but if your association with her is revealed, the consequences to you could be damaging as well."

"I'm not worried about what happens to me. That's not what drives me. It's her I'm worried about. I can't let anything happen to her."

Tanon nodded, sensing through Glinda's intense concern that there was something more to her relationship with Elphaba that she wasn't telling him. He decided not to pursue that train of thought.

"And then there's Phanica."

Tanon raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I ran into her today. She has a pretty good idea that I didn't recover the Grimmerie on my own. You know how obsessed she is with bringing me down so that she can ascend to my position. Somehow I need to stop her from finding out anything. Do you think you can help?"

Tanon thought for a moment. "Well, I can send some men out to gather information. See if there are any newcomers to town, take them into custody and question them. As for Phanica, she's pretty determined. Maybe the best way to deal with her is to give her what she wants."

"What?" Glinda was shocked at his suggestion.

"Hear me out. She already suspects that you've had help. Admit to the help, then bring in Iriiq and Solis for a formal presentation and 'thank you'. She'll have her answer, her hateful endeavor will have been circumvented, and we can be reasonably sure that Elphaba's identity will remain a secret."

Glinda squealed with approval. She leapt across the couch to where Tanon was sitting and threw her arms around him in gratitude.

"Oh, but Tanon, we only have until tomorrow night to find Baraq's man, or men as it may be."

"I'll get right on it."

"Thank you Tanon. Thank you so much."

"Miss Glinda, I'm not making any promises here. If word that Elphaba is alive gets out, and your association with her is revealed, you could very well be in danger. You must be prepared to deny her if it comes down to it."

"I could never do that! Not ever! That would be a betrayal, and I will never betray her again. "

"Again?" Tanon questioned.

Glinda suddenly felt ashamed. She stood up and looked away for a moment, considering how to proceed. Finally, she turned to face Tanon again. "A long time ago, when she first ran off with Fiyero, I let my jealousy get the best of me. Madame Morrible and the Wizard needed to find her, so I suggested that they spread a rumor that Nessa was in trouble. Elphaba would fly to her side, and they'd have her, only things turned out terribly wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"That cyclone, the tornado which caused the house to drop on Nessa, crushing her to death, well, it was manifested by Madame Morrible." Glinda began to pace back and forth. "Tanon, you have to believe me, I never intended for Nessa to be hurt, but the fact is, she was, and it was at my suggestion. I let my jealousy get in the way, and because of that, someone I care very much for lost her sister, and spiraled into a depression and rage over it. It was my fault, and I'll never, ever hurt her like that again." A tear began to form in Glinda's eye, but she quickly pushed it back, regaining a firm grip on her emotions.

Tanon got up and gave Glinda a hug. "I don't care what you say, you didn't kill Nessa. Morrible did. It's not your fault."

Glinda wasn't so sure. It was a guilt she had lived with ever since that day. Elphaba seemed to forgive her. She just couldn't seem to forgive herself.

"Look," Began Tanon. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you if word gets out about your association with Elphaba. I know you don't want to do it, but just think about it. Hopefully it'll never come to that, but if it does……" Tanon gave Glinda a knowing look, then left the room.

Glinda's heart felt heavy. She could never be disloyal Elphaba that way. She had chosen not to tell Tanon of her relationship with Elphaba. It wasn't necessary at the moment. When the time was right, she would allow him to know, but not just yet. The revelation of Elphaba's existence was enough of a surprise for one night.

Glinda retreated back to the foyer, and unlocked the closet that held her Elphie memorabilia. Once again she reached for the broom. Picking it up and holding it closely, she slowly ran her fingers over the protruding handle. This broom had given her solace over the years, and now, knowing that she would be separated from her love for an undetermined amount of time, it provided her comfort again. She leaned her cheek against the top of the handle, closing her eyes and feeling Elphaba's presence still emanating from the object. A smile presented itself on Glinda's lips. She opened her eyes and lightly kissed the broom handle, meaning it as a proxy kiss for her far away love. Slowly, she returned the broom to the safety of the closet.

Glinda looked past the broom to the book sitting on the shelves in the back of the closet. She put her hand on the Grimmerie and ran her fingers over it as well. This book was the cause of so much grief, and yet, it was also what brought her and Elphie together. In time, she would need to find a more secure place for the coveted article. Glinda pulled back her hand. She stared at the Grimmerie for a moment, then turned her gaze back towards the broom before closing and locking the closet door once again.

As she retired to her bedroom and readied herself for bed, Glinda couldn't help thinking about the green woman she'd left behind that morning. She wished she could be with her right now, feeling those strong arms wrapped around her. Lying on her bed, her mind wandered to the memories of the last few nights with her newfound lover. She could still feel Elphaba's soft lips on her own. Her sweet embrace and the way her hands had so lovingly explored her body. The remembrances made Glinda hug herself and involuntarily shudder, longing to feel her love in her arms once again.

Glinda pulled out the pink night shirt she had managed to sneak away from Elphaba. She was sure Elphie wouldn't mind, and she desperately needed something of hers to keep close. It was a simple means of having Elphie with her, even when they were so far apart. But nothing was ever simple. Simple would have been to bring the Gimmerie back, put it in safe hands, and return to Elphaba immediately. In the interest of safety, she couldn't head back to Elphaba just yet, no matter how desperately she wanted to be with her. Glinda concentrated her thoughts and directed them towards the green woman._'Hear me my love. I'll be with you as soon as I can. Sleep well. I love you sweetness. I love you so much.'_

* * *

Across the land, Elphaba was starting to feel very drowsy as the pills took effect. Suddenly, she felt a slight surge of energy, and a warm, loving presence surrounded her. Elphaba smiled. _'Goodnight baby. I love you,'_ She thought. Elphaba let the pills take over, and she fell asleep with Glinda's pillow still clutched in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Knock, knock, knock!

"Elphaba?" Fiyero called. "Elphaba, you in there?"

He had already knocked on the door three times with no answer. Elphaba hadn't joined them for breakfast as was her usual habit. Even if she didn't always eat, she generally enjoyed the banter between friends over a cup of coffee.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Elphaba, open up!" Fiyero called again. Still there was no answer.

Fiyero stopped knocking, then quietly placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked. He steadily made his way into the room where he spied Elphaba on her bed, apparently still asleep.

He sat down on the bed next to her and tried to gently wake her up. Putting a hand on her shoulder, and giving her a slight nudge, he spoke to her softly. "Elphaba, wake up."

Elphaba slowly began to stir, but couldn't quite manage to free herself from her stupor.

"Elphabaaaaa, wake uuuuup," Fiyero sing-songed in her ear.

Elphaba rolled over onto her back. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sleepy head," Fiyero said with a smile.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba said groggily. She put her hand to her forehead. "What time is it?"

"It's late morning, almost early afternoon. Are you alright? It's not like you to sleep this late."

Elphaba looked around, feeling a bit foggy and confused. "Ugh! Must be those pills. They really put me out last night. Sorry if I worried you."

"Not at all. Besides, you need the rest. I'm glad those pills are having an effect on you. Tomorrow I'll just let you sleep as long as you need."

"Oh, please don't. You know how I feel about oversleeping. It's wasted time."

"Well be that as it may, you still need the rest. You've been through a lot lately. I'd hate to think what would happen to you if you went through something like that again before you've fully recovered."

"Fiyero, come on," Elphaba said dismissively. She sat up on her bed.

"This isn't a joke Elphaba. Baraq has threatened to reveal you. We don't know whether or not he was bluffing, so we need to err on the side of caution. If it comes out that you're alive, you'll be in more danger than ever. You'll need to be in prime physical condition in order to face what might be coming."

Elphaba didn't disagree.

"That brings me to something that I want to talk to you about." Fiyero continued. "We're going to need to leave this place. We can't afford to stay here much longer. Baraq knows where this place is, and he's sure to have his man or men reveal this location. In the interest of protecting our men, the staff, and our benefactor, we'll need to move on as soon as possible."

Elphaba felt a knot in her stomach. "Fiyero, if Glinda….."

"Shhhh," Fiyero interrupted. "I've already thought about that. We'll have one of our men stay behind in case she shows up. He'll let her know where we're headed so that she can find her way back to you."

Elphaba smiled at Fiyero's thoughtfulness. "What about the rest of the staff? Will they know?"

"We can't take that chance. It's safer this way."

"When will you know where we're headed?"

"Well, we're waiting to hear from our sponsor now. As soon as I know, you'll know. In the meantime, get your rest. I'll be outside, helping to pack our equipment up, if you need me." He kissed Elphaba on the forehead, then left the room.

Elphaba still felt the grogginess associated with taking the pills, but decided against lying down again. She got up and went to draw herself a bath. Stretching before running the water, Elphaba had to admit that the pills seemed to be working. The pain and soreness in her muscles seemed to be significantly diminished. Still, she'd take one of Glinda's massages over the pills any day.

'_Glinda,' _Elphaba sighed to herself. _'How can I miss someone so much? It's not like I haven't lived without her these last six years.' _But Elphaba knew the truth. They were lovers now. No matter how hard she tried to package her feelings away and not feel the sting of Glinda's absence, she wouldn't succeed. Everywhere she looked around her room, she saw Glinda's ghost. The separation was difficult at best.

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Elphaba absently brushed her fingers across the warm water as she reflected on the memories they had created in that room. Beautiful, cherished memories. It was her deepest wish that Glinda would be able to safely return soon. Then again, she knew the truth of that as well.

* * *

Glinda awoke early that morning. Her slumber was troubled throughout the night, and eventually she gave up the attempt to catch any real sleep. Instead she made herself a cup of coffee and took it to her upstairs balcony where she watched the rising sun slowly paint the landscape with a palette of bright colors.

Glinda thought about that morning, a few days ago, that she had dragged Elphaba out of bed to watch the sunrise with her. A morning like this one. She thought about how scared she had been after that disturbing nightmare, and how just being near Elphaba seemed to calm and comfort her. She wished Elphaba were here now to produce that same soothing effect.

She had sent an invitation to the ceremony to Iriiq and Solis via her fastest homing pigeon the day before. She just hoped that they would receive the note in plenty of time to make the journey to the Emerald City. There was no rail line between The Glikkus and The Emerald City. Over the years, rail lines had been built in Gillikin, Munchkinland, and The Vinkus. All lines converged on The Emerald City, cutting the travel from three days to a mere half day, but the Glikkus line had yet to be built. This was just one item on a list of things that troubled Glinda.

Tanon's men had been out the entire night, but as of yet, no news was forthcoming. Glinda felt restless and on edge. She wouldn't be able to relax until she knew for sure whether Baraq had been bluffing about giving away Elphaba's secret or not. Either way, she would know by this evening. Tonight was the deadline. Baraq would still be in custody, so she had to prepare for the fact that word would get out that Elphaba was alive, and that they had been helping each other all along.

Glinda imagined how the people of Oz would take the news. They would feel betrayed. They would never trust her again, but worst of all, they would go after Elphaba. She put her coffee cup down and buried her face in her hands, trying to imagine different scenarios which would placate the citizens of Oz, and allow Elphaba to remain safe. It was no use. Every scenario she imagined ended in tragedy for either her, Elphaba or both. Glinda raised her head and took in the landscape once again. _'I'll think of something. I have to. For Elphie's sake.'_

* * *

Phanica was pacing back and forth across her living room floor. Her modest residence, situated in the shadow of Glinda's palace had always been a source of resentment since Glinda ascended to the hierarchy of Oz. She always felt that the palace Glinda resided in should have been hers. The fact was, her years of resentment held her back more than Glinda ever could have. Phanica knew this, but could never find it within herself to admit the truth of it.

"Glinda the Good! Puleeeze! I'll figure out what her game is, and when I do….."

Phanica's rantings were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who in Oz could that be?" She asked out loud. She wasn't used to having visitors to her home. Her home was her place of solitude. Although she had banded together with a group of like-thinkers, she basically discouraged anyone from directly contacting her at home.

Irritated, she headed for the front door. "This better be good!" She said when she opened the door and eyed the strange man in front of her.

His face was partially hidden by a brownish hood. His clothing was brownish, with muted tones of green and yellow, and Phanica recognized that the coloring was intentional. It was meant to blend into the scenery.

"Phanica Pesler?" He asked.

"That's right. And whom might you be?"

"May I come in?"

Phanica laughed. "I don't think so. Not until you tell me who you are and how you knew where to find me."

"Miss Phanica, I don't have time to indulge your curiosities out here. If you won't invite me in, then I shall leave and take my news of Glinda with me."

Phanica's eyes widened. "Glinda? What news do you have of Glinda?"

"Again, may I come in?"

Phanica glanced around to make sure no one was looking in her direction. Satisfied, she quickly ushered the man inside. She motioned to her couch, and the man sat down.

"May I have some water please?" He asked.

"Look mister. I'm not here to offer you any refreshments or exchange pleasantries. You're going to tell me who you are, and what you have to do with Glinda."

The man lowered his hood, and stood up. His hair was shoulder length, black, and slicked back on his head. A small scar was evident under his right eyelid, his eyes, dark and sinister, bore into Phanica's causing her to shrink back.

"Phanica, I have information that could be a great benefit to you. It would serve you well to treat me with a little more respect than you've shown so far. Now if you don't mind….some water please."

Phanica stared at him for a moment, then left to retrieve the beverage. She handed him the glass, and watched him greedily drink down its contents. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and handed the glass back to her before sitting back down on the couch again. Phanica sat across from him, putting the glass down on the end table.

"First of all, let me introduce myself. I work for Baraq. My code name is Renegade."

Phanica felt the corner of her lip turn up as she tried to suppress a smile. A call from one of Baraq's protégés meant that whatever information he had on Glinda would prove very valuable. She was sure of it.

"I won't tell you my real name, as I am a fugitive in many of these lands. My name is known, even if my face isn't. You may feel free to refer to me by my code name however. It's only known within Baraq's inner circles."

"Ok, Renegade," Phanica said. "So tell me. What is this news of Glinda that you bring."

"Well, I heard you and Glinda…..talking…..yesterday."

Phanica knew he was referring to their confrontation at the Wizard's Palace.

"You were dead on when you said that you thought someone had helped her to get the Grimmerie back and put Baraq behind bars. In fact, when I tell you who helped her, I'm sure you can use it to your advantage."

"What's in it for you? I know you're not offering me this information for free," Phanica replied.

"You're right. I do have an interest in getting you involved in this. You see, my intent is to spring Baraq from Southstairs."

Phanica laughed at the notion. "Good luck. No one escapes from Southstairs."

"No one so far," He replied. "but I have a plan."

"Ok Renegade. What is this news you have of Glinda, and how does it help you get Baraq out of prison?"

"As I said, Glinda did receive help. The Resistance, the dissident group for Animal rights was the group that helped her out."

Phanica yawned. "Boring! That's hardly news. The announcement was made this morning that leaders of The Resistance were to be commemorated in a ceremony at the Wizard's Palace this evening. A ceremony of thanks for helping Glinda to recover the Grimmerie. If that's all you have, then you're wasting my time."

"That's not the news. The news isn't that she was helped by The Resistance. It's who was in charge of the group that will interest you."

"We already know who the leaders of The Resistance are, we've known for years."

"It's not who you think. Those men that are coming for the ceremony are only front men. They exist in their position for the sole purpose of protecting the two who are really responsible for the formation of the group."

Phanica eyed the man suspiciously. "Alright, you have my attention."

"Before I tell you, you must swear your allegiance to Baraq, and pledge to aid in his escape by any means possible should I call upon you."

"If the information is worth it, then I swear it."

The man looked directly at Phanica. "The names of the leaders of The Resistance are names that you know."

Phanica was growing impatient, and didn't care to disguise that fact.

"What would you say if I told you that the real leaders were Fiyero, former captain of the guard, and Elphaba our supposedly deceased, but very alive Wicked Witch of the West?"

Phanica's eyes widened at the news. "Elphaba is alive," She said to herself. She looked at the man before her with newfound respect. "Did Glinda know she was alive all this time?"

"I don't believe so. From what I gathered, they hadn't seen each other since Elphaba was supposedly melted."

"Well, I can't use that against her," Phanica said in a disconsolate tone.

"This should be enough to get the ball rolling for now. I suggest you start spreading the word starting tonight, at the ceremony. Glinda will have a lot to contend with, and I can use the distraction to keep inquisitive eyes off of me while I make my preparations."

"Oh, you can count on me. I've been waiting for this day for a long time," Phanica said with a wild look in her eyes.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me…."

"Renegade, how will I find you?"

"You won't. I'll find you if I need you." Renegade raised the hood over his head, bid Phanica farewell, and headed out the door.

Phanica had a sinister smile plastered on her face. "Oh Glinda. Aren't you going to be surprised," She said to herself. She retreated to her bedroom to get herself ready for the ceremony. A ceremony she hadn't initially planned on attending was now something that she definitely wouldn't miss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey guys, you ready for tonight?" Fiyero asked walking up to Iriiq and Solis.

"We're ready," Iriiq replied. "I just wish I knew why this was even necessary."

"I'm sure Glinda has her reasons," Fiyero replied.

"Well, we need to get a move on if we're going to make it to the Emerald City tonight," Solis added. "It's a half day's ride from here if we push it."

"You're right, you'd better get going," Fiyero agreed. "However, once the ceremony is over with, don't head back here. We're sending some of the guys and equipment out tonight. We've gotten word that our new safe house is located in Fliaan. I'd like you two to meet up with the initial group at the Castian Cave in Mount Runcible. It's our halfway point. Elphaba, a few of the men and I will be staying for one more day. She's on some pretty powerful medication right now, and I want to give her one more night before we set out on our long journey."

"That's the big one right? There are a few caves in the area, and I just want to make sure we're headed towards the right one," Iriiq asked.

"You've got the right one," Fiyero confirmed. "It's the largest of the caves in the area. It'll make a good place to store our equipment and supplies while providing a safe place for our men to take shelter for the night. The rest of us will meet up with you as soon as we can."

"Sounds good," Iriiq replied. "You ready?" He said to Solis.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Solis replied.

"Safe journey gentlemen," Fiyero said as the two men left to mount their horses.

"Iriiq, Solis, wait!" Elphaba called as she came running towards them.

She caught up to the men just before they mounted their horses.

"Hey guys, look I just wanted to give you this," Elphaba pulled a note out of her pocked and handed it to Iriiq. "Please see that she gets it?"

Iriiq smiled at Elphaba and gave her a hug. "On my honor," He said.

Solis also gave Elphaba a hug before mounting his horse. Elphaba watched as the men left, wishing she could go with them. Fiyero walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know you miss her. I know it's hard for you," He said.

"More than you can ever imagine," Elphaba said as she watched Iriiq and Solis disappear over the horizon.

"Come on, we need to start packing. Gather up as much as you want to send along right now. I'll have one of the men come by and pick up your stuff before they head off. You and I and a few of the men will stay here tonight and catch up with everyone tomorrow. We'll all start heading for our new home in Fliaan tomorrow night. I want you to take those pills and get a good night's sleep before we head out."

Elphaba nodded her head, and turned to go to her room and pack. Fiyero watch her walk slowly back to the house. He could see her pain through her demeanor, even though she would never consciously show it or admit it. It saddened him to see her hurting. He just wished there was something he could do for her, but he knew that nothing short of Glinda's return would be able to cheer up his green friend.

Elphaba arrived at her room and began to pack her belongings. There wasn't much to take, just her clothes, some toiletries, and books. It didn't take long for her to get everything into their respectively labeled boxes. Elphaba packed the way she did everything, organized and with great efficiency. As she packed, taking mental inventory of her possessions, she did notice that her pink night shirt was missing. She smiled, wondering when Glinda had snatched the item. She would have to remember to tease her about it later on. As for herself, Elphaba packed everything except a long night shirt and a book to keep her company.

She gathered the book, and sat on the bed when she suddenly heard a faint knock on the door. Elphaba put the book down, and walked over to the door.

"Miss Elphaba, I'm here to collect your belongings, if you're ready for me," The man said.

"Right in here," Elphaba opened her door wider to let the man in.

He looked at the four small boxes Elphaba had packed. "Looks like you've already taken care of labeling them for us. I'll get these right out. Are you sure there's nothing you need out of these? Once we send them, you won't have access for a couple of days."

"I'm sure. I have everything I need packed in my saddlebags."

"Very well." He grabbed her boxes. "I'll have them waiting for you when you get to the cave."

Elphaba nodded, and held the door open for the man. He left with the boxes, and she closed the door behind him. She had been through the moving process many times over the years. Each time was the same, and the group had the whole thing down to a science. But this time was different. Because of Glinda, she had developed an emotional attachment to this place. Now she would have to leave it behind. There was always the thought that they could create new memories in new places, but this place would always be special to Elphaba. This was the place she found the love of her life. The place they acknowledged their abiding love for one another, and the place where they had consummated their love for the first time. Elphaba whimsically hoped she would be able to return here someday.

She moved away from the door intending to head back to the bed, but was interrupted by yet another knock on the door.

Elphaba sighed and opened the door again.

"Helloooooo," Fiyero said, shaking her pill bottle.

"Is it that time already?" Elphaba said surprised. She hadn't noticed how quickly that day had gone by.

"Well, it's a little early, but I thought you might want to take it now. That way we can get an earlier start out tomorrow."

"Good idea," She took the pills as directed.

"How many more of those are there?" She asked.

"I've got enough for a few more days, but I spoke to Dr. Frinly this afternoon. He said that you can stop taking them tomorrow if you really feel better. If not, then I'll give you some more when we're on the road tomorrow night."

"Really? I can stop taking them tomorrow?"

"**If** you feel better," Fiyero gave Elphaba a look. "I want you to be honest with me about how you feel. Now promise me."

Elphaba gave Fiyero a grin. "I promise."

"I mean it Elphaba. Your health is too important. Especially now, when we have to be on our guard."

"I understand. Don't worry. I'll be honest with you."

"Good girl, now get a good night's sleep. I'm going to pack the rest of these pills with my things. I'll see you in the morning."

Elphaba closed the door and headed back to the bed. She thought about putting on her night shirt, but it still felt too early to retire for the evening. Instead, she picked up the book and sat back on the bed.

_Gherin's Lifeworks: A Poetry Anthology_

Gherin was a highly revered poet in Oz. Elphaba had taken to reading his works while she was in Shiz, but carrying around a stack of his works just didn't seem prudent, considering the line of work she was now engaged in. The anthology was the perfect way for her to have her favorite poet close by without being bogged down by separate volumes.

She yawned, then started thumbing through the collection of sonnets, elegies, acrostic poems and free verses. As she read, she started to feel the pills taking effect. She was just about to put the book down and change into her night shirt when she noticed one page in particular was dog-eared. Elphaba never dog-eared her pages, preferring a book mark instead. Elphaba turned to it. On the page there was a hand written note.

"_Dear Elphie. I'm sorry to have written in your book, but this poem makes me think of you. I love you. G."_

Elphaba smiled, and began absently running her thumb and forefinger over the bracelet that Glinda gave her. A bracelet that she never took off. Then she began reading.

_Throughout my life, you were with me_  
_Through good times and bad, you were there_  
_Even in your absence, I felt your presence_

_You taught me to love_  
_You taught me to live_  
_You taught me to open my heart to the world_

_My heart is now a place where all are welcome_  
_But my soul is a place where only you can reside _  
_And now I know_

_Throughout my life, you were with me_  
_And throughout your life, I'll be with you_  
_Our love binds us – heart to heart, soul to soul_  
_Forever_

Elphaba was emotionally overwhelmed causing her eyes to become the slightest bit misty. She had read this free verse before, but now she was seeing it with new eyes. She closed the book and held it close to her chest, trying to get back her equanimity. Even alone, crying wasn't something she did well or easily. Yet it seemed to be happening a lot more since Glinda came back into her life.

She thought that the emotional displays were to be expected. After all, she'd endured years of highly discriminating her responses to all matters that concerned Glinda. Since she first discovered that she had feelings for the blonde, all the way back at Shiz, she carefully and methodically packed away any outward displays of sentiment that might give her away. An ego-dystonic person is one who's actions or attitudes are inconsistent with their fundamental beliefs. Elphaba felt like she had to toe that line several times.

The introspection began to make Elphaba weary. She slid down on her bed, getting into a more comfortable position. The pills were in full effect now, and she felt herself drifting off. She no longer had the inclination nor the motivation to change into her night shirt. She fell asleep within moments, not even having managed to take off her boots.

* * *

Glinda had been in conference all day with Boq and the Lion. As acting rulers of Oz, they had the ability to take an action that she fought vigorously for, an official pardon for all members of The Resistance.

"Glinda, we've been over this time and time again. While I appreciate what these people have done for you, helping you recover the Grimmerie, I can't just excuse the fact that they have broken laws in the past," Boq said, his tin joints squeeking as he paced back and forth.

"Boq, listen to me, they may have broken laws in the past, but you and I both know that many of the laws on the books at the time have since been changed, largely due to their efforts. The laws were faulty. How can you hold them accountable for such archaic ideals?"

"The law is the law. If I pardon them then what's next? Will I have to pardon everyone who breaks the law even though they had good intentions?"

The Lion had largely remained quiet, preferring to listen to both sides before interjecting his opinion.

"This is different and you know it," Glinda replied. "This isn't a group of thieves and murderers we're talking about. They're pioneers of social change. What they're doing, whether you believe it now or not, is for the betterment of all Oz."

"I don't know Glinda. I've always seen things as black and white, right and wrong. There's been no grey area for me, and I don't have to tell you that I'm a little concerned about your planned ceremony with the two leaders of this group. You're glorifying lawbreakers and renegades."

"Renegades? I object to that term where they're concerned." Glinda walked over to Boq and took his metal hand. "Boq please, listen to me, instead of putting these people in a position where they're constantly pitted against you, use your ability to grant a pardon and put them to work **for **you. Maybe there can be guidelines or stipulations that come with the pardon, but wouldn't it be in everyone's best interest to work together?"

Boq looked in Glinda's pleading eyes. Although he was no longer in love with her as he once was, he still adored this woman, and at least she was pronouncing his name right now.

"I have to confer with The Lion. I can't make this decision right now, but here's what I will do, I'll grant temporary immunity to the men coming here tonight. You may proceed with your ceremony without interference. Is that alright with you Lion?"

"Personally," The Lion began, "I'm on board with Glinda."

Boq took his hand from the smiling Glinda, and turned to face the Lion. "Are you serious? How can you make this decision so quickly?"

"Well, seeing as I'm an Animal, I have a soft spot for The Resistance. If not for them, my position here might not even be possible. I'd be facing such discrimination that eventually I would have been forced to leave, and don't act like what I'm saying isn't true. The anti-Animal movement was gaining momentum. Baraq was mutilating all he could of our kind. Small factions have cropped up supporting his barbaric actions. These people, The Resistance Group, are responsible for a reversal in the thought process which invited the hatred and intolerance into our land."

"They're criminals Lion," Boq protested.

"Ah yes, criminals. They've broken laws that are no longer on the books. How can such terror be permitted to persist?" The Lion shot back.

"Boq," Glinda said "I understand that you need time to process this. Please, talk with the Lion. Take your time. You both need to come to a consensus; otherwise the pardon will cause a rift within the communities. I need this to have your full backing."

Boq looked at Glinda once again. "I'll consider it, but that's all I'm promising."

"Oh thank you Boq," Glinda kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to The Lion, kissing him on the cheek as well. "Thank you Lion, see if you can get him to come around," She said in a half whisper.

Glinda had just started to leave when Boq called back to her. "Glinda!"

She stopped and looked back at him.

"Why is this pardon so important to you? I mean, it seems like there's something more than gratitude going on here."

Glinda just smiled. "Trust me when I tell you that I have my reasons. In time I may take you into my confidence and let you know exactly why, but for now, I just need you to trust me."

She gave Boq and Lion a wink, then left them on her way to meet Iriiq and Solis.

* * *

Iriiq and Solis arrived with little time to spare. A crowd had gathered at the steps of the Wizard's Palace to witness the formal presentation. Phanica made her way towards the front of the crowd. She was primed to square off with Glinda. The public gathering would be the perfect forum for her.

As Glinda's pink bubble made its way over the Emerald City, Phanica smiled to herself. _'It won't be long now. Enjoy your last night with the people's favor, Glinda. Enjoy it while you can.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N - I feel compelled to mention the fact that the poem in the previous chapter was not mine. I have no poetry skills whatsovever. The poem was written by a friend of mine whom I solicited for the piece. I'd like to give credit where credit is due, but she wishes to remain anonymous. However, in spite of her objections, I would still like to thank her for her contribution._  
**

**Chapter 5**

Glinda materialized before the crowd which broke out into applause. Phanica crossed her arms and looked around at the crowd, rolling her eyes. "What a bunch of simpletons," She said to herself.

Glinda bowed, but held up her finger indicating that she would be a moment. She turned and walked over to where Iriiq and Solis were standing.

"Iriiq!" She said, giving him a hug, "Solis!" She repeated her action. "It's so nice to see both of you, and before we start, I want you to know that your presence here is protected from prosecution by order of the Tin Man himself."

"Well that alleviates a bit of stress on my part," Solis said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh hey Glinda," Iriiq started. "Before I forget, I have something for you." He fished into his pocket and took out the note then whispered in Glinda's ear. "Elphaba asked me to give this to you."

Glinda took the note from Iriiq, and slowly moved away, turning her back to the two men. She unfolded the note and read the three simple lines.

_Glinda,_

_I miss you very much.  
I love you even more.  
Come back soon._

Glinda stared at the note for a moment, smiled, then placed the note up to her lips and kissed it. The paper smelled like the lemongrass tea scent that she associated with Elphaba. For a moment, she was emotionally overwhelmed. She put her hand to her mouth and began to tear up, but just as quickly stopped herself.

Iriiq walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Glinda quickly wiped her eyes, then turned to Iriiq and smiled. "I'm just fine. Thank you so much for this," She said, holding up the note.

Iriiq nodded.

"When will you see her again?" Glinda asked.

"Probably in a couple of days. We're headed to a new safe house in Fliaan. Most of the men are heading out tonight. Elphaba and Fiyero will be at the current safe house until sometime tomorrow, so if you can make it out there before then, you can still meet up with her."

"Oh, that would be so nice, but I'm afraid it's too soon. We still haven't found any sign of Baraq's man or men, but that doesn't mean no one is here."

"I understand," Iriiq replied.

"Don't worry Glinda," Solis added. "Fiyero has made arrangements to have one of his men stay behind. Whenever you're ready, he'll be at the safe house with information as to the whereabouts of our new location."

"That's so thoughtful," Glinda smiled. "Thank you, both of you." She hugged them both again. "Well, shall we get this started?"

"The sooner the better," Iriiq replied.

Glinda made her way to the edge of the top step. The crowd applauded her approach.

"We love you Glinda." One yelled from the crowd.

Glinda smiled, motioning for the crowd to quiet down. "Fellow Ozians. Thank you for coming here today to help me celebrate the accomplishments of two people who represent the group responsible for helping me recover the Grimmerie."

The crowd applauded again as Iriiq and Solis bowed slightly in acknowledgment.

"So without further adieu, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the leaders of The Resistance which has been gaining popularity throughout Oz as the champions of Animal rights. Iriiq DeMonico and Solis Tempence."

The crowd applauded again.

"Iriiq and Solis," Glinda continued. "I'd like to present you with these medals."

A uniformed guard brought out the medals and draped them over the men's heads.

"These medals signify my eternal gratitude to you and your group for the help you have provided to make sure that Oz is a safe place for all beings. These medals are also imprinted with my official seal. Carry them with you so that those you encounter will know that you are in favor with Glinda the Good."

The crowd roared with approval as Glinda shook the hands of Iriiq and Solis. "Speech! Speech!" Came the miscellaneous voices in the crowd.

Solis stepped forward as Iriiq was more soft spoken in front of crowds. Instead, Iriiq retreated to Glinda's side.

"Citizens of Oz," Solis began. "It's with great humbleness that Iriiq and I accept these accolades on behalf of our group. I know it sounds cliché, but we're just doing what any decent person would have done. So on behalf of Iriiq, and on behalf of our group, I thank you all for this honor. Thank you."

Solis bowed slightly and stepped back as the crowd applauded. When the applause began to die down, Phanica stepped forward. "Do you accept this on behalf of the Wicked Witch of the West as well?" she yelled towards the men.

Glinda gasped. Iriiq and Solis looked at each other wide-eyed. The crowd started murmuring with confusion. Phanica gave a menacing smile and made her way to the top of the steps.

"Citizens of Oz, you have been lied to," She began.

Glinda couldn't believe this was happening, she was momentarily stunned into silence as Phanica continued.

"These men are **not **the leaders of The Resistance as they so claim." Phanica pointed back at Iriiq and Solis as she made her proclamation. "The Resistance is lead by non other than Elphaba, The Wicked Witch of the West."

The crowd gasped, some started shouting, while others exchanged confused glances.

"Not only is she the leader of the group, but Glinda here has been helping her to remain in hiding! She's been in alliance with her throughout this whole affair."

Glinda's breathing and heart rate increased rapidly. Iriiq and Solis looked at the crowd uneasily. Phanica felt invigorated seeing the look of worry on Glinda's face.

"Time to pay the piper Glinda," She said grinning vindictively.

"Glinda is it true? Is the Wicked Witch still alive?" came a voice from the crowd.

Glinda quickly regained her composure, and made her way towards the front of the step, intentionally bumping Phanica's shoulder as she went by her.

"Fellow Ozians, I need you to think about this logically," Glinda began. She needed to turn the tables on Phanica, and quickly. "This woman has been obsessed with me for years now. She would say or do anything to slander my name, including creating a fictional alliance between me and the Wicked Witch of the West."

Phanica was beginning to seeth.

"As I stand here before you, I can honestly tell you that the Wicked Witch of the West no longer exists." Glinda said this knowing it wasn't really a lie. As far as she was concerned, the Witch didn't exist. She never did. She was careful not to mention Elphaba by name. "Think about it, has anyone seen her since the melting? Has anyone been hexed since that day? Logically, does it even seem plausible that she is somehow alive? No my fellow Ozians. The Wicked Witch of the West is dead and gone, you can be confident of that fact." Glinda made these statements with a smile, and in a calm manner which never betrayed the feeling she had inside that she was about to collapse.

"SHE'S LYING!" Phanica yelled.

"Phanica, what proof do you have that the Wicked Witch is still alive?" A man yelled from the crowd.

Phanica shrank back. "Well, I….I….I don't actually have proof, but…"

The crowd began to hiss and boo Phanica, much to Glinda's relief.

"Guards, please escort this woman from the premises," Glinda ordered.

Two guards immediately grabbed Phanica by the arms, and started dragging her away as the crowd continued to jeer her.

"This isn't over Glinda!" She yelled. "I know the truth. I know the truth."

Glinda watched as Phanica was carted away. She quickly turned to the crowd, trying to subdue their anger.

"Now people, I know that what she said was distracting. Please don't let it take away from the reason we're here today. Remember, we are here to celebrate these two men, the group they represent, and their contributions to the betterment of all Oz. I'd like to thank you all for coming here today. In light of what just happened, I think it's best if we stop this ceremony short. Thank you again, good night."

The crowd applauded, somewhat less fervently than before. Glinda walked over to Iriiq and Solis, put her hand over her chest and took a deep, ragged breath.

"Ozma that was close!" She said tremulously.

Iriiq walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "Take it easy. You handled yourself very well. Elphaba would be proud of you."

"Elphie!" Glinda said to herself. She turned to face Iriiq and Solis. "There's no way I can see her now. It's too dangerous. Phanica will be following me. I have to deal with her first. I can't leave until it's safe again. Oh sweet Oz, I have no idea when that will be." The realization that she would truly be separated from Elphaba for an extended period hit Glinda like a ton of bricks. Her breathing became heavier, and she felt a little light-headed.

Iriiq grabbed hold of her and directed her towards the planter at the edge of the steps. "Come on, you need to sit for a minute."

Glinda sat down on the edge of the planter, putting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Solis did his part to keep curious onlookers away.

"Iriiq, what am I going to do? Baraq made good on his promise. He has someone here or in Gillikin, and they've made contact with Phanica. Of all people, Phanica. What do I do now?"

Iriiq knelt next to her. "I have no idea where we go from here. I wish I had some answers for you. What I do know is that I have to get back to the safe house and warn Fiyero and Elphaba. Obviously Phanica doesn't know our location yet, otherwise she would have played that card, so we have a little time."

"The question is, how much time?" Glinda asked rhetorically.

"Solis and I need to get going. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, yes, thank you. I'll head back to Gillikin and speak with Tanon. Be safe in your journey back. Oh and Iriiq.."

"Yes?"

"When you see Elphaba, give her my love. Please."

"Consider it done," Iriiq smiled then got up. He gave Glinda a quick hug. "Take care of yourself."

Solis came over and gave Glinda a hug as well. "If you need us, send word, and we'll be here. That's a promise."

Glinda smiled with her mouth, although her eyes remained distressed. The men made their way to their horses, then quickly rode away from the Emerald City. A frenetic Glinda hurriedly began to bubble her way back to Gillikin. She had to find Tanon and see if he had any news.

* * *

Phanica was released by the guards as soon as they were well out of proximity of the ceremony. The ultimate failure of her mission was cutting to her. She still had a hard time believing that the citizens of Oz would be so willing to believe Glinda. She had underestimated the woman's popularity and the people's lack of willingness to believe anything improper about her.

In the local tavern, where she had taken refuge, she downed her fifth drink, trying to numb the pain of the evening. A hooded figure made his way to her table, and sat down.

"Well, I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed in you," He said.

"What do you want…….Renegade!" She said his name with sarcastic emphasis.

"I want an alliance with someone who doesn't shrink in the face of adversity. Looks like I may have come to the wrong person. Maybe I should find someone else to put my trust into."

Phanica slammed her glass on the table. "You set me up. What you said was a lie. For what purpose I don't know, but you wanted to exploit my hatred for Glinda, and boy did you ever."

"Calm down Phanica. You'll get your revenge on Glinda, and your little tirade tonight helped me tremendously. Now, if I can count on you, I have a couple more tidbits of information that may prove helpful to you."

"Oh really, and why should I believe you?"

Renegade moved closer to Phanica and whispered. "I know where Elphaba lives."

Phanica regarded him skeptically, yet hopefully at the same time.

"I've been gathering some information on you. It seems you have a bit of a following around here. Tell me, how fast can you gather your people up?"

"I can have them here at a moments notice. Why?"

"Good, good," He said. "I'll give you Elphaba's whereabouts. You and your group can go there tonight."

"Why would I ever want to do that? Going after Elphaba is secondary. Glinda is here. She's the one I'm after."

"Oh, but I disagree. Elphaba should be your primary concern. You need to bring her out into the open in order to discredit Glinda. Aaaaand, there's one more item I forgot to mention. You see, not only did she help Glinda recover the Grimmerie, but while they were working together they became…..let's just say…..uhmmm, close!"

"What do you mean close?"

Renegade looked Phanica dead in the eye. "They're lovers Phanica."

Phanica's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Glinda and Elphaba?" She smiled and gave a short laugh.

"You see where I'm going with this don't you? Capture or kill Elphaba, and you'll strike at the very heart of Glinda."

Phanica laughed and clapped her hands together. "Oh, this is too delicious. I can't wait to see Glinda's face when she finds out that I have her lover."

"So your plan is to capture her?"

"Capture, kill, capture, kill….it's all the same to me." Phanica sing-songed. "If what you say is true, then either way, I win."

Renegade nodded. "Get back to Gillikin and get your group together. You need to leave tonight. If word gets back to them that you're aware of the fact that Elphaba is alive, then they might be quick to leave their current location."

"Don't you worry about that. By the end of tonight, Glinda's going to know what it means to cross Phanica Pesler. And this time, I won't fail."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Glinda and Tanon were deep in conversation back at her palatial estate. She filled him in on the details of the evening, and hoped that he had some news for her. She explained how Phanica had interrupted the ceremony, which caused Tanon to retreat into a silent contemplation. Rubbing his chin, Tanon seemed to have an idea. He excused himself momentarily. Within fifteen minutes, he was back.

"I'm sorry Glinda. I have men scouring the countryside, both here and in the Emerald City. I have no news regarding Baraq as of yet."

The news came as a disappointment to Glinda. She was hoping that there would be some information, no matter how slight. Any news would be a lead they could follow, and Glinda was beginning to feel desperate, knowing that the longer this went on, the more danger Elphaba was in.

A knock on the door disturbed their conversation. Tanon left to answer it. In a short while, he came back with a note for Glinda.

"Special Delivery for you." He said, handing her the note.

A surprised Glinda took the note. "At this late hour? It must be important." She read the note, sighed and handed it back to Tanon.

"What is it?" Tanon asked.

"Judge Skillins was murdered tonight. Apparently, he was at the ceremony. They found his body in a nearby alley. I am to name his replacement within the month." Glinda replied wearily. "Honestly Tanon, I don't have the time nor the energy for this right now."

"I'll have someone look into the replacement candidates qualifications. You'll have a detailed synopsis by the end of the week if you wish." Tanon replied.

"Thank you Tanon, but there's no rush. According to that note, a Judge Verin from The Glikkus has already been tabbed to fill in for Judge Skillins temporarily. He'll see to the current dockets until the end of the month."

"That was awful quick, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, but who am I to argue? Apparently he was in The Emerald City tonight when word came down about Judge Skillins murder. As a traveling diplomat, he already had his papers and credentials on him. He volunteered on the spot, stating that the workload in The Glikkus was particularly light this month. Especially since jurisdiction over the Grimmerie case was moved to Gillikin."

"Alright then. I'll make sure this is one thing you don't have to worry about. Just concentrate on what we need to do to keep Phanica quiet and find who's working for Baraq."

Glinda walked over to the picture glass window to stare out at the expanse of Gillikin. Somewhere out there, there was a threat that needed to be dealt with, but for now, she was powerless. As she looked out her window, she spied a reddish, orange glow in the distance.

"Tanon, what do you think that is?" She asked.

He walked over to the window and looked out in the direction she had been staring. "I have no idea. I can send someone to find out if you like."

"I would appreciate that. It's very unusual, and like it or not, I am still in charge of this land."

"I'll get right on it." Tanon walked away leaving Glinda alone.

She continued to stare out the window, wondering how Elphaba was tonight. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out Elphie's note and read it once again. It was such a simple gesture from Elphie, but it was gestures like those that made Glinda love her all the more. Inhaling the scent of the note again, Glinda allowed herself to imagine that Elphaba was here with her, but only for a moment. She couldn't afford to delude herself. If she was ever going to be with Elphaba again, she would have to find out who was feeding Phanica information.

"That's it," She said, pleased with her epiphany.. "I need to have Phanica followed."

Tanon returned. "I've sent a man to investigate the strange glow. My guess is that it's nothing to be concerned about."

"Thank you Tanon. Listen, a thought occurred to me. If this person or these people are giving information to Phanica, then it only makes sense that we have her followed. Eventually, Baraq's man/men, whatever, will show up."

"That's a good idea, but I'm already one step ahead of you. Phanica was scheduled to be on the late train from The Emerald City to Gillikin. When I stepped away from you earlier, I had sent a man to be waiting at the station when she stepped off of the train. He's been keeping tabs on her all night. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

"Tanon, I don't know how to thank you. You've been such a good friend to me," Glinda said with adoration. She hugged Tanon fiercely.

"Thank you for the compliment Miss Glinda. Now I suggest that you try to get a good night's sleep. You haven't had much of that since you've been back. It'll be good for you."

"You're right. I should try. I don't know how successful I'll be, but I really could use the rest. It's been a long day. Good night Tanon."

"Goodnight Glinda"

Glinda retired to her bedroom, as Tanon waited for a word, any word from his men.

* * *

Phanica stood in front of the crowd of twenty or so men and women, carrying torches, spears, arrows and pitchforks.

She raised her spear, signaling the crowd to quiet down. "Listen up! I stand before you tonight with a promise. A promise to restore all of Oz to the people who should rightfully be in charge. It's true that we're a small faction right now, but after tonight, people will be lining up to be on our side."

The group raised their torches and weapons and cheered.

"Glinda may have fooled the citizens of Oz, but she hasn't fooled us. After tonight, they will…." Phanica's rant was disrupted by the sound of a twig snapping behind the trees.

She snapped her head in the direction of the intrusive sound. "Who's there?" She yelled as she motioned for some of her men to investigate.

Within moments, the men were pulling a man from behind the trees. He was struggling to get away from them, but their grip was too tight. They brought him before Phanica.

"Who are you, and why are you spying on us?" She asked.

The man didn't answer.

"Wait just a tick tock. I know you. You work for Glinda. She sent you to spy on me didn't she?"

The man still refused to answer.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. It seems to me that our fair Glinda is trying to keep tabs on us. Well then, let's send her a message….our way! Have at him!"

The mob cascaded down on the man, beating him relentlessly, kicking and punching him until he was on the ground, eyes closed and barely breathing. At a distance, another man watched in horror, wanting to help, but too afraid to interfere. He stayed in his hidden position, as quietly as he could, feeling every kick, and every blow as if he were absorbing it himself.

"Alright people, alright! That's enough." Phanica yelled. "It's time we left to do what we came here for. It's time to go get the Wicked Witch!"

The mob cheered again, more loudly this time. Then they mounted their horses, jumped into their wagons and sped off towards the border of Gillikin and The Glikkus.

The second man emerged from his hiding place and ran over to the first. He knelt before the man, and gingerly turned him over.

"Rosstin…" the beaten man said horsely as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mantik. I was afraid to help you, but I'm here now. I'll get you to the hospital."

"No!" Mantik whispered. "Must…tell…Tanon."

"Shhhh, I know. I'll tell Tanon exactly what happened here tonight, but first, I need to get you to the hospital, now don't try to speak. I'll be back with help."

Rosstin left quickly to find help. He would tell Tanon, but not until his friend was taken care of. He just hoped that the news wouldn't be delivered too late.

* * *

Phanica's mob of Witch Hunters made good time from Gillikin to the safe house location. The torch flames had been doused for the long trip, and for the fact that they didn't want to broadcast their arrival.

The house was quiet. No light was detected in the residence.

"You think they're in there?" One man whispered to Phanica.

"I know they are. I can feel it," She whispered back. Her heart was beating rapidly in anticipation. Quietly, she used hand signals to motion the group forward. As they approached the house, the torches were lit once again. They were now in position.

With a wicked smile plastered on her face, Phanica raised her arm as the group waited for her call to arms.

"ATTACK!" She yelled vigorously.

The mob converged on the safe house, and not one of the inhabitants ever saw it coming.

* * *

Iriiq rode his horse quickly throughout the night. He had sent Solis to meet up with the group at the Castian Cave, but he had to warn Fiyero. Unfortunately, the journey from The Emerald City was a long one, and his horse needed to rest several times on the return trip. As he rounded the last bend on the hillside above the safe house, he could make out an orange glow emanating from the site. Upon closer inspection, he could see the orange glow dancing in the night. It was unmistakable. They were flames. Iriiq snapped the reigns urging the horse forward as fast as he could. He just prayed to the Unnamed God that everyone was safe. His heart told him differently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"DIE WITCH!"

"KILL THE WITCH!"

The yelling startled Fiyero who jumped out of bed and looked out his window. Fear rose within him as he realized the house was under siege. At that moment, a rock flew through his window, barely missing him. The mob converged on the residence, throwing their torches at the rooftop, rocks through the windows and any other object they could find trying to coax the occupants out of the house.

What men were left in the safe house quickly roused from their sleep. Yelling could be heard up and down the hallway as they quickly gathered what weapons they could and ran outside to engage the mob. Fiyero ran out as well. He picked up a section of 2X4 quoxwood lying on the ground and swung it at the first man he saw. Knowing all too well how flammable he was, he tried to stay well clear of the fire which was starting to engulf the house.

Within moments, Fiyero heard hoofbeats. He held fast to his board until he recognized the rider as Iriiq.

"Iriiq, over here!" He yelled, motioning to him. Another swing at the jaw of an attacker sent the man sprawling to the ground.

Iriiq rode over to Fiyero and jumped off his horse. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I wanted to warn you," He yelled.

"Don't worry about it, just help me fight them off," Fiyero yelled back.

Iriiq looked around, but didn't see who he was looking for. "Fiyero! Where's Elphaba?"

Fiyero looked around, but didn't see her either. In all the excitement, he had forgotten to look for her.

"Dammit, the pills!" He said

"What?" Iriiq asked

"The pills. Her medication. I have to go get her."

Iriiq looked back at the burning house. "Fiyero, you can't go in there. Don't be crazy."

"I have to go. Elphaba's in there. Just keep them away. I'll try and sneak her out the back way."

Iriiq nodded, "Be careful." then ran to join in the fray.

Fiyero, full of fear from the fire, ran back into the house. The flames were crawling on the walls at the front end of the hallway, initially causing him to shrink back. It didn't take much for him to gather up his courage and run down the corridor, being ever so careful to stay clear of the flames. He reached Elphaba's door and began pounding furiously.

"ELPHABA,… ELPHABA!"

Fiyero tried turning the knob, but it was locked. Frantically, he looked back down the hallway towards his room. The flames were still clear of his doorway. He ran back to his room and grabbed one of the folding chairs he kept on hand, coughing as the smoke began to shroud the room. As he ran back towards Elphaba's room, he looked back to see that the flames were quickly closing in. He picked up the chair and as forcefully as he could, rammed it down upon the door knob. He repeated this action twice more before the door knob broke off. Using his finger to pull back the tongue of the spring latch, he was finally able to get the door open.

Fiyero ran into Elphaba's room, which was beginning to fill with smoke, and found her still on her bed.

"Elphaba, wake up!" He said frantically. The flames made their way to the doorway of the room.

He shook Elphaba vigorously, "ELPHABA, WAKE UP!" But she didn't move.

Fiyero forcefully pulled her up, put one arm under her knees, and the other around her shoulders, then picked her up off of the bed. He quickly ran to the sliding glass door leading to her patio. With great difficulty, he unlatched the door and slid it open. The flames had made their way inside the room now. The fire was spreading quickly engulfing the roof above as well.

Movement was difficult for Fiyero as Elphaba was dead weight in his arms. He made his way outside, then awkwardly maneuvered himself over the railing of her patio just as a piece of roofing fell, barely missing him.

He ran down the hillside towards the trees as fast as his legs would carry him. Once safely in the trees, he sat down, keeping Elphaba securely in his arms. He wanted to go back and help Iriiq and the other men fend off the mob, but he needed to stay with her. He didn't know when the effects of the pills would wear off, and he didn't want her waking up alone amongst the trees. So he sat with her, stroking her hair, and listening to the sounds of battle coming from the top of the hill.

Elphaba was blissfully unaware of what was happening. She was in her own dreamworld.

_Glinda stood before her as beautiful as ever. _

'_Elphie, come on. I've been waiting for you.' _

_Elphaba smiled and walked towards Glinda ready to take the blonde woman in her arms. As she moved towards her, Glinda's smile turned into a look of terror. She started to fall backwards, screaming as she did. As Glinda fell, a red-tailed hawk appeared in front of Elphaba, a malevolent look in its eye. . Elphaba reached her hand out to help Glinda, but she couldn't reach her. _

'_GLINDA' she yelled in her dream!_

'GLINDA!' She yelled out loud simultaneously.

"Elphaba, shhhh" Fiyero whispered harshly.

"GLINDA, NO!"

Fiyero put his hand over Elphaba's mouth. Between the nightmare and his hand covering her, Elphaba was startled out of her sleep. Scared and confused, she began thrashing at Fiyero. He kept his hand over her mouth and pressed down on her trying to calm her down.

"Elphaba it's me, Fiyero. Elphaba, wake up!" He whispered harshly.

Elphaba still struggled, Fiyero pressed down harder. "Elphaba, WAKE UP! It's me!"

Slowly Elphaba realized it was Fiyero with her.

"It's me," He repeated, softly this time.

She stopped thrashing about and calmed down enough for him to slowly remove his hand and ease off of her. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Fiyero helped her up and held a finger to his lips. Elphaba was still a bit confused. When she looked back and saw the house on fire, she sucked in her breath. Sat up slowly. Stared at the burning house.

"I slept through that?" She said softly, keeping her eyes on the burning remnants of their current home.

He nodded. "We have to keep quiet. They're looking for you."

"They?" Elphaba asked.

"They're which hunters Elphaba. They know you're alive."

Elphaba slowly looked away from Fiyero. A pained expression on her face. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He said.

Elphaba's head shot up as a thought occurred to her. She looked at Fiyero. "Glinda? Is she alright?"

Fiyero held up his hand and shook his head. "We don't know anything. They surprised us tonight."

Elphaba deflated. She sat in silence, watching what was left of the safe house burn down. It was a sad moment for her. The house where she created so many wonderful memories with Glinda was all but gone. She was grateful to escape with her life, but sentimentally, this hurt. They sat for a while, still listening to the sounds of the battle above, hoping that their men would prevail.

Fiyero's men were outnumbered, but they were more skilled at fighting than Phanica's group. Eventually, they began to gain the upper hand. Phanica saw this happening and reluctantly called for her group to retreat. As they did so, Fiyero's men gave a half-hearted attempt to chase them down, ultimately letting the mob disappear into the woods. Once they were out of site, Iriiq took the opportunity to start looking for Fiyero and Elphaba.

He walked around the perimeter of the house where Elphaba's room was, jumping back as another fiery beam came crashing down near him. Fiyero saw Iriiq, and walked out from behind the bushes. Iriiq ran down the hillside to meet him.

"What's going on?" Fiyero asked.

"It's ok to come out now. They've retreated for the time being, but I'm sure they're just regrouping. We can probably expect to see them again at some point."

Elphaba emerged from the trees.

"Elphaba," Iriiq said as he walked over to give her a hug. "Are you alright?"

Elphaba silently and solemnly nodded.

"Glinda asked me to send you her love. She really misses you, you know."

Elphaba smiled at the mention of Glinda's name. "Thank you Iriiq. Thank you so much. I really needed to hear that."

"What's the damage?" Fiyero asked.

"Two of theirs perished in the flames. Three of ours were cut down by blades. We also injured several of theirs. I'm sure they're licking their wounds right now." Iriiq replied.

"Fiyero, we need to bury the bodies. We can't just leave them here, out in the open," Elphaba pleaded.

Fiyero looked at Iriiq. "What do you think? Can we do this quickly?"

"I think so. The barn is still standing. There are some shovels and other tools in there. I'll have some of the men start digging the graves, but we don't have time to be fancy about it. We need to get out of here before they come back," Iriiq replied.

Fiyero agreed. "Elphaba, I want you to relax. Those pills really had an effect on you, and you look like you're still a little run down from them."

"I'll be ok. I'd like to help," She said sincerely.

Fiyero nodded. "Then I have just the job for you. Let's go."

The trio started up the hill. Iriiq directed a few of the men to start digging the graves and a couple of others to line up the bodies. Fiyero had gathered some tall sticks and broken up some of the quoxwood planks to make markers for the graves. Gave them to Elphaba, and let her put the markers together. She borrowed a knife from one of the men to etch the names and remembrances of the two men onto their marker. She barely knew the men. They were house staffers that had come on recently. She only had a couple of occasions to talk to them and found them to be very pleasant people, like most members of the staff.

The third victim, however, was a young female. She didn't remember ever seeing this woman before. Elphaba grabbed a couple of the men.

"Does anyone know who this is?" She asked. No one did. Fiyero didn't know her name either.

Elphaba found Iriiq and brought him over to the body. "Iriiq, can you identify her? No one seems to know her name."

Iriiq knelt beside the lifeless form. She was new. "I can't think of her name offhand, but she was a special one. A recent graduate from Shiz. She gave up a fellowship at the lawfirm she had interned at in order to come here and help our cause."

Elphaba also knelt down next to the girl. She looked down on the young face and reached out to brush strands of hair away from her forehead. The girl was a blonde, somewhat resembling Glinda in her younger days. Elphaba didn't know her, but she felt for her, and she was grateful to her nonetheless.

"Thank you Iriiq. I'll take it from here," Elphaba said.

Iriiq nodded, then went about his other tasks of salvaging as much as they could from the remnants of the residence.

Elphaba took one of the boards, picked up the knife and began to etch out a commemoration for the young woman. She found herself crying as she did so, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the girl's resemblance to Glinda. It had provoked the memory of her nightmare, and she could see Glinda's face as she was unable to stop her from falling. The dream felt ominous and prophetic to Elphaba. It was disturbing enough without having this fallen woman bringing those feelings of helplessness and torment to the surface.

As each body was laid to rest and covered with soil, Elphaba pounded their markers into the ground. Tears continued to fall as she pounded in the young woman's marker. She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't notice when her bracelet came unlatched and caught on the young woman's epitaph.

Finished with her work, and emotionally exhausted, Elphaba got up to go find Fiyero and Iriiq. She found both of them by the barn, finishing with the loading of the final salvageable supplies and equipment.

Fiyero saw the look on her face and walked up to give her a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Burying that girl just hit me a little harder than I thought," She said.

Fiyero gave her a quick hug. "We're about ready to leave. Are you ready?"

Elphaba nodded again.

"Ok good. I've sent some men to get the rest of the horses from the stable. Don't worry, they're unharmed, and the saddlebags and packs are undisturbed. It looks like we were dealing with a group of amateurs tonight."

"Lucky for us." Iriiq chimed in.

Fiyero and Elphaba agreed. Within moments, the rest of the men brought the remaining horses. Elphaba found her mare and walked over to it. She pet the horse softly. "I'm sorry about all the commotion girl." The horse gave a short snort, and Elphaba gave it a brief hug.

"Maybe someday you can tell me what you're thinking instead of snorting at me." She said to the horse. The horse just snorted again which caused Elphaba to smile.

The riding horses were already saddled up. The remaining horses where tethered to the wagons and carriages. The rest of the group loaded up, mounted their horses, and started their long journey to the Castian Cave.

Elphaba mounted her horse and took one last look at the smoldering remains of the house. A fog had started to settle in, making the scene all too surreal.

"Elphaba, come on," Fiyero yelled back.

Elphaba stared for one more moment, then turned her horse in the opposite direction. She didn't look back again.

* * *

Glinda woke up in the early morning once again. She just couldn't seem to get any decent sleep lately. Instead, she took a nice long bath to try and relax. The bath was soothing. It felt like it was exactly what she needed for her tense muscles. After her bath, she felt much better. She slipped into a more comfortable wardrobe of a light sun dress with abstract pink designs instead of her usual formal gown. It was still early, and she didn't expect the staff to be up, so she meandered her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She had just taken her first sip and was on her way back to her bedroom when she heard to front door slam.

Heavy footsteps were heard ascending the stairs. Glinda furrowed her brows and hurried upstairs to see what was going on. At the top of the stairs she ran into a very frenetic Tanon.

"Glinda, we have trouble," He said anxiously.

"What do you mean, what kind of trouble?" Glinda asked. She could already feel her insides starting to tense.

"I just came back from speaking with the man I sent to follow Phanica. He couldn't get to me until now because he had to take the man I sent to investigate that strange light to the hospital."

"The hospital, why? Is he alright?"

"He's in pretty critical condition. He was beaten pretty severely."

Glinda looked shocked, but before she could ask any questions, Tanon continued.

"Glinda, they were both at the same place. That light we saw last night, it was torchlight."

Glinda's eyes widened as she began to understand where Tanon was going with this conversation even before he got there.

"Phanica had gathered an angry mob together last night. They were headed to The Glikkus. To the safe house. Glinda, they were on a witch hunt."

Glinda dropped her coffee cup and expelled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, quickly sucking it back in. Her heart was beating wildly. She swallowed hard and started hurrying towards her bedroom. Her eyes began to burn from the tears that started to form in them. Tanon followed in close pursuit.

"Glinda, what are you doing?"

"I have to go. I have to get over there right now."

"You can't go alone. It's too dangerous. Give me a few minutes. I'll round up some men and we'll all head out."

"NO!" Glinda yelled, not meaning to snap at Tanon. She wiped the hot tears from her eyes. "If I go your way, it'll take us hours. I can bubble over there in less than half the time." She said as she frantically searched the room for her wand.

"Dammit! Where did I put that thing?" She yelled.

Tanon walked over to her dresser and picked the wand up off of it. He held it up for her. She sighed and gratefully took possession of it.

"Tanon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, but I have to go. This is my worst nightmare coming true, and I'm scared to death of what may have happened."

"I understand. I just wish I could go with you."

She hugged him vigorously.

"How will I know if you're alright?" He asked.

"I'll send word by tomorrow night."

"If I don't hear from you by then, I'm sending a search team after you."

She smiled appreciatively and nodded.

"I have to go." She said. She walked over to her balcony and metamorphosed into her pink bubble.

Tanon watched the bubble disappear over the horizon. "Safe journey Glinda. Safe journey."

* * *

Elphaba, Fiyero, Tanon and the remnants of The Resistance had been riding for a few hours. Elphaba started thinking about Glinda again, and as she often did when thinking about the blonde, she absently reached for her bracelet. She was startled from her thoughts when her fingers found bare wrist instead of the precious item.

"Fiyero, my bracelet."

"What?" He asked.

"My bracelet, the one Glinda gave me. It's missing."

"I'm sorry Elphaba, but…"

"I'm going back for it."

"What? Elphaba, you can't be serious."

"I'm going back for it," Elphaba said more sternly this time.

Fiyero pulled his horse in front of Elphaba's, stopping them both. "Elphaba, it's too dangerous. Those people are still out there, and you're in no condition to fight."

"Fiyero, Glinda gave that bracelet to me. It's important to me. It's the most precious possession I have. I'm going back for it."

Fiyero thought for a moment. "Then I'm going with you."

"No Fiyero. These people need you. The rest of the group is going to need to know that you're alright. You have a huge responsibility towards them."

"What about my responsibility towards you?"

"I'll be alright. I promise. We've been traveling at a pretty slow pace. I'll travel much faster alone and be back before you know it. I'm pretty sure the bracelet is in one of two places. Either by the graves, or in the woods where we were hiding, but I need to go back and get it."

Fiyero just stared at her.

"Please Fiyero. I promise I'll be careful."

Fiyero still wasn't convinced.

"Fiyero, I'll be alright. I'll meet up with you at the cave."

"I don't like this Elphaba."

"I know. I promise I'll stick to the outer paths and stay out of site."

Fiyero was extremely disinclined to agree, but finally he consented. "I'll wait for you at the cave. If you're not there soon, I'm coming back for you."

"Agreed." Elphaba turned her horse around. "I'll be back soon. I promise." She yelled as she rode off.

Fiyero watched her ride off, not really sure if he'd made the right decision, but Elphaba was a capable woman, and she didn't need to be treated like a child. Still, he didn't like letting her go off alone. As she disappeared from sight, he hoped that he didn't just make a huge mistake.

* * *

It took Glinda a little more than an hour to get to the safe house location. The early morning fog and the grayness of the morning initially concealed the damage done to the residence, but as she arrived at the site, the damage became all too clear.

She gasped at the site of the smoldering house, and slowly walked towards it. Smoke and fog were heavy in the air, obscuring her visibility at times.

"Oh Sweet Oz Elphie. Please tell me you're alright."

Her hands were shaking as she lifted them to wipe away the tears that were beginning to form again.

"HELLO? IS ANYBODY HERE?" She yelled with a quavering voice.

No one answered. The silence was deafening. Glinda walked around the site a bit longer. The smoke and the fog threatened to swallow her up as she made her way across the damaged property. In small pockets, the visibility cleared up for brief moments. It was in one of those moments that Glinda spotted the three grave sites, side by side. She put a trembling hand to her mouth, and slowly walked towards the burial site.

Starting with the first grave, she read the short epitaph.

_Bonderman_  
_Beloved Staffer_  
_His sacrifice will not be forgotten_

The next was the same.

_Finigrin_  
_Beloved Staffer_  
_A man of principles and conviction_

When she reached the third, she felt her heart catch in her throat. The inscription read,

_Our eternal gratitude and undying love_  
_For a woman who gave up everything_  
_For a cause and a belief_

Draped over the epitaph, a single sparkling item caught Glinda's eye. She didn't remember taking those last few steps towards the marker to retrieve what she knew the item to be. It was Elphaba's bracelet. Breathing heavily and tremulously, Glinda slowly reached for the bracelet and pulled it from the epitaph with a trembling hand. Her knees buckled as the realization that it was Elphaba's bracelet set in. Tears that had been threatening to escape now ran freely. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. To Glinda, it made sense that Elphaba's name wouldn't be on her grave. An unmarked grave would keep it from being desecrated by her enemies.

Elphie was gone, and she wanted to die too. Her sobs became convulsive "Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." She cried. The tears and the pain seemed unending. Glinda just held tight to the bracelet and continued to cry, cursing herself for her perceived failure to keep her love safe.

* * *

Elphaba reached the safe house grounds faster than she had anticipated. She tethered her horse in the woods to keep it out of site, just in case anyone came back. The thick fog and the smoke caused her to stop for a moment, wondering where to start her search.

In the distance, she thought she heard someone crying. _'Maybe it's just the wind,' _She thought, but as she walked closer to the safe house, the crying became more audible.

Elphaba couldn't see who it was, so she was instantly on her guard. She had felt her stomach tense just before arriving at the property, and she didn't know what to make of the fact that her senses seemed to be on heightened alert, so she approached the sound very cautiously. She silently cursed the smoke and morning fog for blocking her visibility, and disorienting her somewhat, but she continued her approach. As she moved forward, she came across a 2x4 lying on the ground and picked it up. Slowly she crept forward. She could tell that it was a woman crying, and as she approached, she could see the faint outline of someone kneeling by the graves.

Elphaba squinted her eyes, trying to make out the person who's form was obscured by the fog and smoke. She took a few more tentative steps, then stopped dead in her tracks. She felt the familiar presence before she ever saw her. The fog and smoke cleared briefly enough for Elphaba to make out the mystery woman. Wide-eyed at the site before her, she dropped the 2x4 to the ground. The noise startled Glinda, who looked over in Elphaba's direction. The fog and smoke began to dissipate, and Glinda could see Elphaba's statuesque form standing only a few yards away.

Elphaba was momentarily frozen in place. She couldn't speak. Couldn't move. She was too stunned. Glinda abruptly stopped crying and blinked away the tears, not quite believing what she was seeing. She slowly rose to her feet, hoping against hope that she wasn't seeing a spirit or apparition through the ethereal setting of the smoke and fog.

"Elphie?" She said, her voice audibly trembling.

"Glinda," Elphaba finally spoke.

Glinda smiled widely. "Elphie!" She ran to Elphaba and almost knocked her over as she flung herself into the green woman's arms. Feeling Elphaba's tangible body in her arms caused Glinda to start crying again. This time, she was crying with relief.

Elphaba buried her head in Glinda's shoulder as she hugged her back fiercely. Tears formed in her eyes as well. She couldn't believe that Glinda was here.

"I missed you so much," Elphaba whispered, then kissed Glinda on the shoulder.

Glinda clutched Elphaba tighter, and continued crying. Elphaba wasn't sure why Glinda was crying in the first place, but she just held the smaller woman, and let her expend whatever emotion she needed. Elphaba placed her cheek against the top of Glinda's head and ran her hands through the blonde hair, gently massaging her scalp as she did so. When it appeared that Glinda's crying bout was over, Elphaba eased her grip around the woman, and brought her hand around to Glinda's cheek, caressing the tear stained face with her thumb. Her heart melted at the sight of the bright blue eyes before her. Even crying couldn't diminish their brilliance.

Glinda reached up and stroked Elphaba's cheek. She needed to touch her desperately, just to make sure that she was truly real. She put her arms around Elphie's neck and felt her insides erupt with emotion as Elphaba leaned down to capture her lips. The women enjoyed a long, slow, deep, soft kiss. The kiss deepened as the women silently expressed how much they had missed one another. Glinda allowed her need to take over and kissed Elphaba more enthusiastically, taking the green woman by surprise. She pushed herself closer into Elphaba's body, causing her to step back and lose her footing. As she fell backwards, she pulled Glinda down with her.

Elphaba was lying flat on her back with Glinda resting on top of her. Both women began to laugh, then Glinda started planting short, quick kisses all along Elphaba's neck, cheeks, forehead, lips…..

"Alright, alright," Elphaba laughed. "I give." She put her arm under her head and smiled up at the beautiful blonde, gently stroking her cheek with the back of her fingers.

Glinda smiled back down at Elphaba, then engaged her in another long, slow kiss. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde as the kiss sent tingles through her body of a magnitude that only Glinda could bring out.

After a long moment, Glinda pulled back and smiled down at Elphaba once more, but her smile began to morph into a frown, and she looked like she would begin to cry again.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on with you?" Elphaba asked concerned, stroking Glinda's cheek.

"It's just that…." Glinda swallowed hard. "I thought you…….I thought……" She couldn't quite get the words out.

Elphaba sat up as Glinda moved off of her. She stood up and pulled Glinda up with her, taking the smaller woman in her arms once again. They hugged for a long moment before Elphaba spoke. "You thought what? What is it?" She asked softly.

"Elphie," a long pause. "… I thought you were dead," Glinda said, beginning to cry again.

Elphaba lifted Glinda's chin with her finger and thumb, and looked deep into the blonde woman's teary eyes.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

Glinda raised her right hand which had remained in a tight fist the entire time. She slowly opened it to reveal what it held.

"My bracelet, where did you find it?"

Glinda pointed to the third grave, and Elphaba's eyes widened as she put the pieces together.

"Oh Glinda," Elphaba said apologetically. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry."

"It's just that, there was no name on the grave, but this was draped over the epitaph."

Elphaba pulled Glinda in close and hugged her fiercely. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I knew I lost the bracelet, but I didn't know where. In fact, that's why I came back here. To look for it. It must've come off while I was pounding those markers into place."

"You made those markers?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't recognize my lousy penmanship," Elphaba kidded.

Glinda lightly slapped her on the arm, but laughed at the comment.

"See there, I got you to smile," She said, beaming at the blonde.

"I'm just so relieved and grateful that you're ok." Glinda said. She reached up and pulled Elphaba into another long, slow kiss.

When the two parted, Glinda took Elphaba's right hand. "Here, let me help you with this." She said, wrapping the bracelet around the green wrist once again and clasping it in place.

"There we go, good as new." Glinda said happily as she patted Elphaba's wrist.

Elphaba held up her arm to examine the bracelet once again. "Good as new" she confirmed with a smile.

In the distance, voices and horse hooves were heard.

Elphaba snapped her head in the direction of the noise. "Come on, we need to hide," she directed.

"Wait, my wand!" Glinda ran back to the grave site and picked up her wand. Then she ran back to Elphaba.

Elphaba grabbed Glinda's hand, and pulled her away from the smoldering ruins, into the woods.

They ran behind a giant Glikkun Redwood for cover. Elphaba, back flat against the tree trunk placed her finger to her lips, indicating that they needed to keep quiet. Glinda chanced a peek around the tree, but quickly ducked back when she spotted Phanica on horseback. The morning fog was beginning to let up, and the women couldn't rely on it for cover anymore.

Phanica's group trotted past them, unaware of their presence. They made their way back to the safe house, intending to sift through the remains and see if they could find Elphaba's body amongst the ruins. Once the group had passed, Elphaba who never released her grip on Glinda's hand, lead her away from the location, back to where she had tethered her horse.

"That was close." Glinda said, relieved to be away from her arch enemy.

Elphaba reached her horse, then uncomfortably turned back to Glinda. "Glinda, I have to go. It's me they're after, and I need to get back to Fiyero as soon as possible. You'll be safe if you bubble back to Gillikin from here."

Glinda looked at Elphaba with obvious astonishment, unwilling to let her leave without her this time.

"Take me with you," she said as her eyes bore into Elphaba's.

"What?"

"Take me with you Elphie. I want to be with you. Wherever you go, wherever you are, that's where I want to be."

"Glinda, we're in hiding, and we're being hunted. It's too dangerous. This is no life for someone like you."

"Elphaba Thropp, do I get a say in this?" Glinda asked exasperated.

Elphaba looked away. She desperately wanted Glinda to be with her, but she didn't want to endanger her. And there was also the matter of her dream. She couldn't get the vision of Glinda falling out of her mind. Somehow it felt more like a premonition than a dream. Emotionally, she was conflicted.

Glinda walked over to Elphaba, and turned her around. "Elphie, look at me."

Elphaba slowly met her eyes.

"I won't go back there. Not without you. I love you and I intend to be with you. I hated every second of these last two days without you, and I don't want to feel like that ever again. Can you understand that?"

Elphaba looked into Glinda's pleading eyes, and had no doubt of the diminutive blonde's sincerity or perseverance. She nodded affirmatively to Glinda. "I felt the same way."

"Good," Glinda replied. "So now I need you to do me a favor."

Elphaba furrowed her brows. "What favor?"

Glinda paused for just a moment. "Ask me to go with you."

Elphaba looked confused.

"Ask me just like you did all those years ago at the Wizard's Palace. I've always regretted saying no to you that day. This is a chance for me to go back, in a sense, and right a wrong. So please Elphie, ask me just like you did that day. Word for word."

Elphaba stared into her lovers eyes, seeing the pleading and sincerity within. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes remembering. Finally, she looked back at Glinda and began. "Glinda, come with me. Think of what we can do……together."

Glinda smiled and reached for Elphie's hands. "Elphie, you're trembling again."

Elphaba looked away briefly. The memory of that day was all too present. When Glinda wouldn't go with her, it cut her deeply. She knew what Glinda's answer would be this time, but until she heard it, the insecurity of a repeat performance still existed. "Well, are you coming?" Her eyes began to mist over as she waited for Glinda's answer.

"Of course I'm coming," Glinda smiled broadly at her love. "Elphaba Thropp, love of my life, wherever you go, I'll be right there with you."

Elphaba let a short laugh escape before pulling Glinda into a fierce hug. Glinda clutched the fabric around Elphaba's shoulder and smiled with a sense of relief. This time, she knew she made the right choice.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Elphaba said, releasing her grip around Glinda.

"Ok, but I get to ride in front," Glinda said happily.

"Says who?" Elphaba kidded.

"Says me. I've been away from you for far too long. I want to feel your arms wrapped around me the whole time."

"It's a deal!" Elphaba replied, still smiling.

She untethered the horse, placed Glinda's wand into the saddlebag, then helped her up onto the saddle, before pulling herself up behind the blonde woman.

Glinda grabbed the reigns as Elphaba wrapped her arms around her. The blonde sighed contentedly being back in her lovers arms again. She leaned back into Elphaba's body, absorbing the nearness of her lover into her very being.

"Let's put some distance between us and those ruffians so I can give you a proper hello," Glinda said cheerfully.

Elphaba tightened her grip around her lover. "I can't wait."

The two rode off, leaving the ruins and the mob behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are we there yet?"

"Glinda, you've asked that four times in the last hour," Said Elphaba, who was now holding the reigns.

"I know, but we've been riding for sooooo long, and we haven't even stopped to rest. Don't you think the horse is getting tired at least?"

"Hmmm, you may be right," Elphaba agreed.

"Finally!" Glinda squealed with delight, anticipating a rest.

"We can walk," Elphaba said

"What?" Glinda's delight was instantly quashed.

Elphaba abruptly dismounted from the horse. "Glinda, we have to put as much distance between us and them as we can. I'll feel better when I know you're safe." She helped a visibly pouting Glinda down.

The blonde slid down into Elphaba's arms, but instead of starting to walk, as Elphaba had suggested they do, Glinda wrapped her arms tightly around her love's waist, pulling the taller woman close to her. "Please Elphie."

Elphaba stared down into the eyes she adored. "Glinda, I promise. There's a small cave just a little further up. It's near a nice waterfall that cascades down into the Rialaan River. It's beautiful. You'll see. I just want to get us there safe and sound." She noticed the tired look in Glinda's eyes. "Will you be ok until then?"

Glinda smiled resignedly. "I'll be alright."

"Good."

Elphaba placed a light kiss on Glinda's lips. Both women wanted more, but they needed to get to their destination. Glinda knew Elphaba was right about that.

Forty-Five minutes later, the women were still walking.

"Ok, this time I'll say a word. Whatever letter that word ends with is the letter you start the next word with, but you have to repeat the word or words that were said before. First person who can't repeat the sequence of words loses," Glinda said cheerfully.

Elphaba just nodded. This was their third word game in a row.

"Oh and Elphie, don't be sad if you lose this time," Glinda said in a lighthearted tone.

"Oh, you mean the way I lost the last three games?" Elphaba laughed.

"I want you to know that I let you win. I'm a shark. It's all part of the master plan."

"The master plan?"

"Mmm hmm! I build up your confidence only to take you down at the most inopportune time. For you that is," Glnda said with an air of dry humor.

"Ah, I see," Elphaba replied. "But shouldn't there be a bet of some sort in order for the timing to be advantageous to you?"

"You have a point there. So the question is, what do I get when I win?"

"Not that I'm conceding victory to you, but what would you like?" Elphaba replied with a smirk.

"Hmmm, I say bet unknown. The winner, which will be me of course, gets to name their prize once the game is over. It adds a little mystery, tension and anticipation, don't you think?"

Elphaba mulled it over. "Alright. It's a bet."

"Great!" Glinda clapped her hands together. "I'll go first…….Gillikin."

Elphaba smiled and played along. "Gillikin, nefarious."

"Gillikin, nefarious, sentimental."

The game went on for a long while. As it progressed, and the word chain grew larger, each woman tried to outdo the other with their vocabulary.

"….laggard, daggle, exuviate, extrinsicality, errrr, ….." Glinda was struggling to find the next word in the chain. As she searched her memory, Elphaba silently walked beside her, smiling with one raised eyebrow. Glinda had forgotten who the memorization expert was back at Shiz.

"Arrrrgh!" Glinda said in frustration.

"You give?" Elphaba said almost arrogantly.

Glinda looked at her, visibly annoyed. She searched her memory one last time. "daggle, exuviate, extrinsicality….." She threw her hands up in the air. "Alright, I give."

"It was yapock, then kraal, then laminarin, then…."

"Ok, ok, I get the point. How could I forget a word like yapock?" Glinda berated herself.

Elphaba just laughed. "Well, I guess I win……..again."

Glinda sighed at her personal inefficacy, but secretly, she was impressed with Elphaba's recall abilities. "Ok Miss Thropp. You win."

"Again!" Elphaba added for emphasis. She flashed her toothiest grin at Glinda.

"Again," Glinda conceded. "As per our agreement, you get to name the terms of the bet. So what will it be your queenliness? What will you have as your prize."

Elphaba stopped walking and pulled Glinda close to her. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, she uttered one word. "You."

Glinda smiled, not too sure of herself. "Me?"

"You," Elphaba said with a smile. She leaned down and kissed Glinda slowly and deeply. Glinda melted into the kiss, letting the comforting warmth of it spread through her body. Elphaba slowly pulled away, softly tugging at Glinda's bottom lip as she did so. She looked around at their surroundings. "We're here."

Glinda looked around too. They were surrounded by pine trees and limestone bluffs. The bluffs ascended more than thirty feet to a forested outcropping. In her zeal for the game, Glinda hadn't taken notice of their surroundings. She was surprised by the beauty and solitude of the area.

Elphaba took Glinda's hand and lead her to the camouflaged opening of the cave that would serve as their temporary home. It had been expertly hidden by the overgrown brush. In spite of the brush, the opening was unobstructed and easily accessible. They walked into the mouth of the cave where cavern opened up. "It's not much, but it'll do." Elphaba stated.

"Elphie, how ever did you find this?"

"Linc and Zeph. They've known of this place for years. Once, while we were hiding out, we took cover in this cave. Our pursuers rode right by us. Never saw us."

"Wow, what a perfect hiding place."

"We should be safe here tonight. I'll go gather some firewood and take care of the horse. Why don't you just sit for awhile! You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Elphie. I'll bring in your saddlebags and start getting some things unpacked."

The women went about their respective duties. Glinda unpacked Elphaba's meager items. A single cup, a fry pan, utensils, some toiletries, a small rucksack, some spices, and her wand were all that the saddlebags contained. "Thank Oz for this little item," Glinda said as she took her wand.

Looking around the cave, Glinda decided that they needed a bedroll. With a fling of her wand, she produced a thick sleeping pad, blankets and pillows. She also chose to change her attire from the now heavily soiled sun dress to a more comfortable pair of dark cotton slacks and a light pink blouse. The white, slip-on sneakers she kept.

Elphaba set the horse out to graze, then began gathering firewood. There were plenty of fallen branches, twigs and pine needles for them to use. She gathered a generous amount of wood and headed back to the cave. As she neared the mouth of the cave, she saw small sparks lighting up the interior. Elphaba ran into the cave. "Glinda stop. We can't have anything alerting anyone as to our whereabouts."

"I'm sorry Elphie. They're only small spells. The illumination is minimal."

Elphaba stifled herself and sighed. "You're right, I'm probably overreacting. I'm sorry. No one is going to see anything in the middle of the day anyway, but no spells at night."

"Agreed."

Elphaba put the wood down and noticed the changes Glinda had made. "Very nice." She said, looking at the bed, then Glinda's outfit. "Can you freshen these up for me?" Elphaba was indicating her own clothing.

Glinda flicked her wand once. "Done." She said as her spell instantly cleaned the outfit. "Mmmm, maybeeeee" Glinda flicked her wand again, turning Elphaba's outfit from black to pink.

"Glindaaaa!" Elphaba warned.

"I'm just having a little fun." Glinda laughed. "Besides, you deserve it for beating me in all those games." She flicked her wand and changed Elphaba's clothing back to its original dark hue.

"That's better. Are you hungry? There's an apple orchard just over the bluff. I also happen to know that there's a farm just a little ways from here," Elphaba asked.

"I am hungry, but why don't I just conjure something up for us."

"I don't eat processed foods," Elphaba said dryly.

"Ok, suit yourself, but don't take too long. I'm going to have a little surprise waiting for you when you return."

"A surprise? What surprise?"

"Really Elphie. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

Elphaba crinkled her brows suspiciously. "No, I guess not."

"Elphaba Thropp, stop looking at me like that. You're going to enjoy it. I promise."

Elphaba relaxed. "In that case, I'm intrigued."

"Hurry back my love. I'll be waiting for you."

Glinda gave Elphaba a quick kiss, then left her to gather some food. While Elphie was out, Glinda decided to do a little exploring. Elphaba had told her that there was a waterfall nearby, and she wanted to see it for herself. She walked around, absorbing the beauty of the area. Large, towering boulders, a sea of pine trees, the sagebrush and the limestone bluffs created a confluence of landscape marvels. This was a side to Oz that she was never really privy to. With her political responsibilities, she was generally tied to the city. She envied Elphaba for being able to experience the true beauty of the landscape, and genuinely looked forward to seeing more of the land's geophysical splendor.

As she walked, she heard the faint sound of rushing water. Excitedly, she pushed onward as the sound grew louder. "Oh my!" She said out loud as she came upon the clearing that revealed the waterfall.

Glinda was mesmerized by the site. The slim waterfall was approximately twenty feet high, pouring into a pool of water which looked calm outside of the churning waters directly under the falls. Glinda knew that the seemingly calm waters disguised the strong current underneath which pulled the water over the edge of the bluff. She walked to the edge and stared in wonder at the second waterfall which cascaded about 100 feet into the river below. That river seemed much rougher. Glinda could make out the white water as the river ox bowed throughout the valley. She lowered herself to a sitting position in order to take in the breathtaking beauty of the gorge. As far as she could see, the river was surrounded by pine trees. Far in the distance, she could make out the rising form of Mt. Runcible. The object of their destination. _'We must be at the edge of the Gillikin Forest.' _She thought. _'Practically in my own back yard, and I've never seen this.'_

She imagined being with Elphaba in a place like this on a permanent basis. The thought of a permanent home with Elphaba warmed her inside and she smiled at the notion. Suddenly, she remembered that she wanted to surprise Elphaba when she came back. Glinda stood up and headed back to the cave, eager for Elphaba to return.

* * *

"There's no one here Phanica. No sign of the witch whatsoever."

Phanica was undaunted. "Bring Coniger here," She demanded.

Tracking the group from the safe house wouldn't be easy. They had intentionally spread out their tracks in different directions. She knew that all but one of the sets of tracks were decoys, and she couldn't afford to follow the wrong route.

Coniger rode his horse up to Phanica. On his shoulder sat a magnificent Red-Tailed Hawk. The hawk was brown on the back and top of its wings, cream colored underneath with a cinnamon suffusion on its neck and chest. It was a large bird, and only the fact that Coniger was a very large man enabled the hawk to respite on his broad shoulder. He was something of a bird whisperer, able to communicate with the aviatory animals in a way no one else could. That made him a valuable asset to Phanica.

"Coniger, I need you to use your bird for me. I need him to find our misplaced friends and show us which way to go."

Coniger nodded, motioning for the bird to leap from his shoulder onto his forearm. Speaking something unintelligible to the bird, he gave the bird a small treat, then lifted his arm, pushing the bird into flight.

"And now, we wait," Phanica said with satisfaction.

* * *

Elphaba had managed to fill her rucksack with apples, mushrooms, peppers, potatoes and onions. She also managed to sneak into the chicken coup and quietly steal some eggs which she carefully placed on top of the other items in the sack. Elphaba seemed to have a way with animals. It was as if they intuitively knew she was a friend. She was grateful that the chickens didn't seem to be agitated by her presence. The farmer was a displaced Quadling who grew tired of swamps, murkweed, and the communal life in general. He took his solitude seriously, and had a mean streak in him that Elphaba didn't want to confront again, as she and Fiyero had done in the past.

As she started back, she was overcome by an intense yet brief feeling of dread.

'_What was that?' _She thought. Elphaba examined the feeling for just a moment, but because it was so brief, she dismissed it as being a lingering effect of the long day and night before. She decided to push it to the back of her mind and return to Glinda.

Hauling her plunder, she hastened back to the cave as quickly as she could. It took about an hour to complete the round trip before she was back at the mouth of the cave once again. Slowly, she walked inside and saw what Glinda had been up to while she was gone.

"Welcome back love." Glinda said with an immense smile plastered on her face. She walked up to Elphaba, took her hand, and lead her into the interior of the cave. In a small alcove, Glinda had conjured up a bistro table, complete with white tablecloth, two place settings, a vase with flowers, and a candlelit centerpiece. Other candles were lit intermittently throughout the cave, giving it the effect of a starlit night.

"Wow, Glinda, this is unbelievable," Elphaba said as she gently put down her rucksack.

"Surprised?"

"Surprised, amazed, overwhelmed, you name it." Elphaba raised Glinda's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "It's beautiful."

"Well, I figured, since I'm not allowed to do any magic after sunset, I might as well make the most of it now."

"It's perfect." Elphaba pulled Glinda close and gave her a soft, well deserved kiss. She looked at the cave's new ambiance with the wonder of a child experiencing the candy store for the first time.

Glinda was thrilled and amused by her love's reaction. "I'm so glad you like it. I really wanted to do something special for you."

"Glinda, I…..I'm speechless. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Glinda hugged Elphaba tighter, resting her head against the taller woman's chest for a few silent moments. There was a sense of peace and contentment in that hug that had been missing during their separation. She resisted the temptation to hold in that position for too long as she was starving and curious about the contents of Elphaba's bag.

"So, what did you bring back for us?"

Elphaba picked up the bag again and started emptying its contents. "I thought we could just cook up the vegetables tonight, and have the eggs in the morning. For brunch or something."

"That sounds wonderful." Glinda replied. "But how will we keep the eggs fresh until then?"

"There's a very small creek just behind the cave. It's runoff from the spring that feeds the waterfall. I can place the eggs in the sack and keep them in the water 'til morning. That'll keep them cool."

"Great idea. Why don't I start preparing the vegetables?" Glinda stated happily.

Elphaba nodded, then carefully placed the eggs back in the sack. She decided to wait until after dinner to take the eggs out back. For now, she just wanted to bask in Glinda's presence. "Can I help?"

"No sweetness. I have this one. Why don't you just relax for a bit."

Elphaba smiled subtly, then went to sit at the bistro table. For a long moment, she just stared at Glinda, watching her cook up the vegetables over the open fire pit. She enjoyed the fluidity of motion that seemed to dictate every action Glinda took.

As Glinda continued to display her culinary skills, she felt Elphaba's eyes on her. She turned to look at her, and was delighted to be met with a pair of dark, adoring eyes. Glinda loved Elphaba's eyes. So much depth and emotion were displayed there. When Elphaba was happy, those eyes lit up. When she was sad, no matter how she tried to hide it, the pain and sorrow were on display through those eyes. But now, right now, Glinda saw so much love, affection and devotion in them. She knew that if her own stare didn't convey the exact same sentiment that her heart certainly did.

Glinda never took her eyes off of Elphaba. Placed the frying pan carefully on the cave's floor, got up and walked over to where Elphaba was sitting. Elphaba stayed in her seat as Glinda approached. The blonde stood above her love and lifted her hands to caress the soft, green skin on Elphaba's forehead and cheeks. Elphaba placed her hands around Glinda's waist and pulled her closer. The women continued their silent indulgence as Glinda cupped Elphie's face with her hands. She brought her thumbs together at the bridge of the nose and gently stroked Elphaba under her eyelids and across her pronounced cheekbones. She repeated this action a few times, letting the emotion build within her. When she thought she could no longer contain herself, she lowered her head down, placing her lips firmly upon Elphaba's.

As they kissed, Glinda moved her hands through Elphie's hair, massaging her scalp and intermittently grabbing handfuls of the soft, raven hair. Elphaba felt a prickling, thrilling sensation as Glinda's fingers gently tugged her hair. She squeezed the soft, supple muscles of Glinda's back in return, pulling her ever closer still. Glinda closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Elphaba continued to place soft kisses along her collarbone and shoulder. She dropped her head forward again, nuzzling against Elphaba's cheek with the tip of her nose. Slowly, she lowered herself onto Elphaba's lap, wrapping her arms tightly around the green woman's neck.

The women kissed deeply again, and what had started as a soft, deep kiss significantly increased in intensity and desire. Glinda let an involuntary moan escaper her lips as her tongue washed over Elphaba's. She had wanted to love on Elphie like this ever since she saw her at the ruined safe house. For Elphaba, the feeling was mutual. What passion danger wouldn't allow was being played out now.

They continued to kiss passionately until Glinda's stomach rumbled in protest at being denied its sustenance. The women stopped kissing as Elphaba began to laugh.

"A little hungry are we?"

Glinda gave a slightly embarrassed smile. "Starving actually, but this was more fun."

Elphaba helped Glinda up. Glinda walked over and retrieved the frying pan which had cooled considerably. The vegetables were all but cooked. She just reheated them to a more palatable temperature, then walked back over to the bistro table and dished out helpings for both her and Elphaba before putting the frying pan back down again.

"Now Elphie, I know you don't like 'processed' foods," Glinda said creating air quotes around the word 'processed'. "However, I had to conjure up a little butter for flavoring while you were gone, and I snuck it into the pan."

"That's quite alright." Elphaba replied. "I think I'll live."

"Good!" Glinda smiled and became almost giddy. "Because I also haaaave……" she reached behind a boulder, then with a smile and a flourish, held up two wine glasses and a bottle of chilled Rosé.

Elphaba shook her head and laughed.

"I couldn't decide between red or white, so I thought I'd compromise."

"Did you happen to conjure up a corkscrew?" Elphaba asked, amused at Glinda's enthusiasm.

"Ohhhh, details, details." Glinda replied. She grabbed her wand, tapped the wine bottle once, and it was instantly uncorked. With a glance towards Elphaba that was both smug and seductive, Glinda poured the wine into their respective glasses. She put the bottle on the table, took her seat, then raised her glass. "To us!"

"To us!" Elphaba repeated, raising her glass.

They lightly clanked their glasses together and took a sip of the wine.

"Mmmm. This is lovely." Elphaba remarked.

"It's a Gillikinese Rosé. Best in the land." Glinda replied.

"Well it certainly is good. I'm not much of a drinker, but I love the texture and bouquet of this wine," Elphaba noted, putting her nose to the rim of the glass and taking in the aroma as she swirled the wine around.

Elphaba put her glass down, picked up her fork and stabbed at her dinner. Glinda had already taken a bite and was anxiously awaiting Elphaba's reaction.

"Mmmm, Glinda, this is wonderful."

Glinda smiled broadly. "It was simple really. Just some butter, garlic salt, and pepper. I'm so glad you like it."

"I love it. It's perfect. You're perfect," Elphaba smiled adoringly.

Glinda beamed. Doing things that made Elphaba happy was what she enjoyed most in life.

They ate in silence for a short while before a question formed in Glinda's mind. "Elphie, why didn't you name a price for our bet?"

"I did. I said I wanted you, and I meant that."

"I know, but you have me. And you always will."

"Then I guess I got what I wanted," Elphaba smirked.

"Elphie, that's not what I meant and you know it," Glinda sipped her wine.

Elphaba sipped her wine as well. Put her glass down. Grabbed Glinda's hand and stared deeply into her eyes. "Glinda, just having you here means the world to me. There aren't words adequate enough to describe how I feel when I'm with you, or just how important you are to me. When I said it was you that I wanted, I didn't mean it lightly. From the bottom of my heart to the top of my soul, I mean it genuinely. I love you Glinda. I would move mountains to be with you, and I would sacrifice everything I have and all that I am to keep you safe."

Glinda swallowed hard as her eyes welled up with tears. "Elphie," She whispered, bringing the green hand to her lips and kissing her palm. She turned Elphaba's hand over and kissed the backs of her fingers before placing her cheek against the back of Elphie's hand. "I love you so much."

Elphaba pulled Glinda's hand back to her and kissed her knuckles softly. "Now then, I have a question for you."

Glinda slowly pulled her hand back and reached for her wine glass again.

"When we were back at the safe house and that mob was coming back, you had a definite look of recognition in your eyes when you saw them. You want to tell me about it?"

"I guess I should," Glinda offered. "The woman that was in charge of that group, her name is Phanica Pesler. She's been a pain in my side ever since I gained my title and its encumbered responsibilities. Somehow, she has it in her mind that I stole my position from her."

"Why is that?"

"Well, as I understand it, she had been positioning herself to get close to the Wizard for years."

"You mean she was sucking up to him."

"Your words, not mine," Glinda laughed. "But yes, in a manner of speaking, that's what she was doing. When I was named to my position, she became enraged and jealous. It's been her mission ever since to have me deposed. Most of her attempts have been laughable, but this time is different. She's trying to get to me through you. Whoever Baraq had in place sought her out and told her all about you. I can only assume that's how she was able to find out where you were. Thank Oz she wasn't able to get to you."

Elphaba contemplated this for a moment. "I don't want you to worry about her right now. We're safe here for the time being, and once we catch up with Fiyero and the rest of the men, we'll have enough of a force to overtake her permanently."

"Oh Elphie, I really hope so. It would be such a relief."

"Count on it. One way or another, we'll get through this."

The women continued to eat their meal, drink their wine, and even managed a little idle banter while they were at it. When the meal was over, Elphaba rose and gathered the plates, intending to take them out to the creek and wash them.

"Honey, don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." Glinda said as she placed her hand gently over Elphaba's arm.

Elphaba put the plates back down as Glinda retrieved her wand. "Ok Elphie, back away."

Elphaba took a step back. Glinda waved her wand and instantly, the table and all its contents vanished. Another wave of the wand and the frying pan was clean. "All done!" Glinda said cheerfully.

"What about the candles and firepit?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, you see, the nice thing about the candles is that they'll never burn down and never go out until I make them. Same with the fire. It's here to stay until we decide otherwise."

"In that case, leave 'em. It'll be nice when we go to bed tonight." Elphaba decided.

"Elphie, the sun will be setting soon. I found the waterfall earlier and the view is gorgeous. Do you think we can go out there and watch the sunset together?"

"That sounds wonderful. I just have to put the eggs in the creek. You go on ahead and I'll be right there."

Glinda smiled, then hugged and kissed Elphaba. "Don't take too long."

"I promise."

Glinda skipped out of the cave towards the waterfall.

Elphaba took the eggs that were in the sack, walked around the cave to the small creek and gently lowered them into it. She placed a small rock across the top of the sack to keep it in place. As she stood up and turned to head back to the cave, a sudden feeling of dread briefly washed over her again.

This time Elphaba couldn't dismiss it so easily. She couldn't figure out what could be causing her to feel that way, but it made her very uneasy. It was the second time today she'd had that feeling. Her senses were trying to tell her something, but she didn't know what. She decided that she would tread with caution the rest of the day. They would stay the night, but they would head out by early afternoon the next day just to be safe. As quickly as she could, Elphaba started making her way back to Glinda at the waterfall.

Glinda waited near the waterfall, eager for Elphaba to arrive. She couldn't wait to watch the sunset with her Elphie's arms wrapped around her. The romantic notion warmed her. She had already picked out the place on the edge of the bluff that she wanted to watch the sunset from. When she didn't see Elphie right away, she started to become a little impatient. Walking around the bushes, she peared down the trail trying to catch a glimpse of her love. At the far end of the trail, she finally saw Elphaba emerge.

Glinda smiled broadly and waved at Elphaba. Elphaba smiled at the sight of her and waved back.

"Elphie come on. I've been waiting for you." Glinda yelled to her lover. She smiled, then abruptly turned to head back to the edge of the bluff.

Elphaba was caught completely off guard by the statement. _'Elphie come on. I've been waiting for you." _It was the same thing Glinda said in the vision in her room. The same thing she said in the nightmare. Elphaba stopped in her tracks, remembering the nightmare. The comment, the hawk, Glinda falling. In a split second, a terrified Elphaba was running at a full sprint.

"GLINDA!" She yelled. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Just then, she heard the screeches of a hawk. She stopped and looked skyward. The large Red-Tail was heading directly towards where Glinda had gone. Elphaba started running again. "GLINDA, NO!"

Glinda was kneeling at the edge of the bluff. She heard Elphaba call for her and stood up to see what had her so frantic. As she turned, she saw the hawk heading straight for her. Elphaba was sweating, imploring her muscles to carry her faster. She was horrified to see the hawk heading straight towards Glinda at the edge of the bluff. Her legs burned as she pushed faster and faster.

The hawk had Glinda in its sights. Its trajectory put her directly in its path. Glinda raised her arms to shield herself from the hawk's impending impact. It all happened in a matter of seconds. The hawk crashed into Glinda, pushing off of her arms with its talons. Glinda stumbled backwards and lost her balance. Just as she was about to go over the edge, she felt a hand snatch her wrist and an arm pull her around the waist.

Elphaba pulled Glinda back from the edge of the cliff just on time, frantically hauling her away from the edge. She looked up, making brief eye contact with the bird and saw the same malevolent stare from it that she saw in her dream. The sight sent a chill up her spine and she quickly looked away.

Glinda's knees buckled from the adrenaline overdose. Elphaba had a firm grip around her love and eased her to the ground. Out of breath and with her heart beating wildly, Elphaba held Glinda closely and tightly, stroking her hair and placing gentle kisses on her forehead.

Glinda clutched at Elphaba, still gripped by fear. She was confused about what had just happened. It took several moments of silence and Elphaba's reassuring caresses before Glinda calmed down enough to speak. Finally, when she had her wits about her, she pulled back and looked Elphaba in the eyes. "Elphie, how did you know?"

Elphaba took a ragged breath. She was still trying to overcome the fear she felt when she saw the hawk heading for Glinda. She took a moment before answering. "I saw it in a dream." She said. Her voice cracking and giving away the fear she felt inside.

"You what?"

"I saw it in a dream," Elphaba repeated. "Only, in the dream, I was too late to save you."

Glinda looked at Elphaba almost disbelievingly. She put her hand up to touch Elphie's face.

Elphaba looked down at the frightened blonde. "Glinda, when I was at the creek, a feeling came over me. It was one of extreme fear. It's like my senses were trying to tell me what was about to happen. If it wasn't for that feeling, I wouldn't have hurried back to you. If I hadn't hurried back, I wouldn't have been here on time to save you."

"Elphie, do you really think we have that kind of connection to one another?"

"All I know is that I had that feeling twice today, and I saw this happening in a dream. I really don't believe in coincidences, so I'd venture to say that we do have that strong a bond or connection."

"Well I, for one, am very grateful for it," Glinda hugged Elphaba tightly.

"So am I. Believe me, so am I." The women held onto each other for a moment longer.

"Now what do you say we watch that sunset, only this time, from a safer distance?" Elphaba remarked trying to lighten the mood.

Glinda smiled and nodded approvingly. Elphaba stood up, then helped Glinda do the same. She ushered her to a large boulder which was considerably further from the edge, then sat down with her back against the rock. Glinda settled in, sitting between Elphaba's legs and leaning back against her chest. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde, and propped up her right knee. Glinda ran her hand along Elphaba's leg, then rested it on her knee as she relaxed into her love's embrace.

As the sun began to set in the Western Sky and a slight chill began to assert itself, Glinda relaxed further against Elphaba's warm body. The excitement of the day, and the stress from the previous days combined with the recent lack of sleep had taken a toll on her. Elphaba had begun stroking her hair which only made Glinda become wearier.

As Elphaba ran her fingers through Glinda's hair, she felt Glinda's head dip and rest against her chest. In spite of all the previous excitement, she'd fallen asleep. Elphaba knew that Glinda was tired. _'The last few days must've been really hard on her'_ she considered. She thought about the long day, the stress of being on the run and how Glinda wasn't used to traveling like this. There were no words to describe how Elphaba felt about the fact that Glinda was willing to endure such hardships just to be with her. She needed the rest, and Elphaba wouldn't immediately disturb her. She was content to just hold the precious bundle in her arms and watch the sunset herself.

The hawk had landed on a tree branch and watched as Elphaba and Glinda settled down. After mere moments the bird pushed off from the branch and soared back towards the Southeast. It had the information its master required, and now it needed to get back as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

."Phanica, we've searched the property pretty thoroughly. There's no one here, and no sign whatsoever of the witch. All we found were a few graves," said one of the men in the party.

"Graves?" Phanica asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Three of them. Two are marked, male according to the names and inscriptions. The third is anonymous, but definitely female if you judge by its dedication."

"Dig them up," Phanica commanded.

"Ma'am?" he asked, not believing that she had ordered him to desecrate the graves.

"I said dig them up!" Phanica said harshly. "I want to make sure none of them is Elphaba."

The man hesitantly nodded and left. Becoming restless and impatient, Phanica began pacing back and forth. "Where is that damned bird anyway!"

* * *

Elphaba sat with a sleeping Glinda in her arms until the sun had nearly disappeared over the horizon. She decided that while there was still a hint of light left, it was time to head back to the cave.

"Glinda?...Sweetie?" Elphaba tried to gently prod Glinda awake. She stroked her hair and continued to call her name softly. "Glinda, come on baby. We need to get back."

Glinda began to slowly awaken. She blinked her eyes a few times as Elphaba continued to stroke her hair. Finally, after a long stretch and yawn, she looked into Elphaba's eyes. "I'm sorry Elphie. I'm soooo tired."

"I know sweetheart. Let's get back and get you to bed."

Glinda nodded and let Elphaba help her up. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squinted as she finally rose to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba asked concerned.

"I have a bit of a headache," Glinda replied.

"You're just tired. A good night's sleep will take care of that. Come on."

Glinda put her arms around Elphaba's waist and closed her eyes as Elphie's arm latched securely around her shoulder. She kept her eyes closed as they walked back to the cave, implicitly trusting Elphaba to lead her back safely.

It took a while, but they finally arrived back at their shelter. Glinda's eyes were tired and scratchy, and she felt like just dropping where she was, curling up and going to sleep. Elphaba sensed how tired Glinda was. She helped Glinda get undressed and into bed quickly.

As soon as Glinda was safely tucked in, Elphaba undressed herself and slid in next to her love. She looked around at the firepit and candlelit cave and was grateful that Glinda had produced the perpetual flames for the night as it was getting colder and colder outside. Glinda was lying on her side, so Elphaba cozied up behind her, draped her arm over her side and held her close.

It was much too early for Elphaba to go to sleep, but she wanted to be near Glinda, just to hold her and soak up the warmth of her presence. Elphaba propped her head up on her hand as she absently and softly began stroking Glinda's hair, listening to her gentle breathing rhythm. She was still disturbed by the events that took place that evening. _'Why am I still so anxious? It's over. Glinda's safe.' _But if there was one thing Elphaba learned over the last six years, it was to trust her instincts. Even though she'd had the premonition of Glinda falling over the edge of the bluff, and the earlier scene had played out exactly that way, she was still troubled. Her stomach knotted up every time she thought about it. How close she had been to losing the love of her life. It had deeply affected her, and part of her believed that it was the reason she wanted to ignore the fear she still felt for her love's safety. She just didn't want to believe that anything could happen to Glinda. She wanted desperately to believe that the danger really was over, and that now it was just a matter of getting to Fiyero safely.

Elphaba looked down at the sleeping woman next to her. "I have to protect you." She continued to play with the gentle curls of Glinda's hair. "I just have to."

After a long while, Glinda rolled over and put her head on Elphaba's shoulder, wrapping her arm around her waist. Elphaba carefully moved with her so as not to wake her, encircling Glinda's back with her arm.

"I love you Elphie," Glinda whispered in her sleep as she nuzzled closer to Elphaba.

Elphaba lifted her head to look at Glinda and see if she was awake, but she was definitely still asleep. Glinda's coherent utterance in her sleep caused Elphaba to smile broadly. "I love you too," She whispered back. Kissed the blonde on top of her head and put her own head down on the pillow. Staring up at the cave's ceiling, she began to grow weary. Then she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her for the night.

* * *

Phanica was almost beside herself with frustration. Half the night was gone, and she knew that the longer they waited, the further ahead their prey would be.

"Coniger? Where's Coniger?" She yelled. "Someone go find Coniger for me!"

Within moments, Coniger was walking over to her.

"Coniger, where is that damned bird of yours? We're wasting time here."

Before Coniger could answer, they heard the hoarse, rasping scream of the hawk. He gave Phanica a knowing glare, then strapped a long, leather covering over his arm and raised it so that the hawk could see its landing target. Within moments, the Red-Tailed Hawk had decended and perched itself on Coniger's arm.

Phanica waited with her arms crossed as Coniger spoke to the bird. He elicited certain motions from the bird as he spoke to it. A head duck, a wing flap, a slight scratch from it's claws told him everything he needed to know.

"We have a bearing." He said to Phanica.

"Finally!" She shot back. "Get everyone ready. We're moving out!"

* * *

Morning came much too quickly for Elphaba. Glinda was still wrapped around her, fast asleep, and Elphaba wanted nothing more than to linger all morning next to her. However, they needed to get an early start if they were going to catch up with Fiyero and the others by nightfall. She quietly slid out of Glinda's embrace, trying not to wake the girl. Her intent was to let Glinda sleep as long as possible, knowing that they had a long ride ahead of them.

Once out of bed, Elphaba quickly dressed and went outside the cave to retrieve the eggs she'd placed in the creek the previous day. Unfortunately, when Elphaba retrieved the rucksack from the creek, it was all too evident that some animal had raided her stash. Two eggs had broken, and the others were just gone. Frustrated, Elphaba threw the sack down to the ground. She looked around trying to see if she could find some evidence of the creature that had ransacked their breakfast. She saw a faint paw print in the mud, and moved closer to examine it. _'Raccoon.' _She concluded as she made out the telltale signs of the toes and non-retractable claws from the paw print.

Elphaba just sighed, and returned to the sack. She turned it inside out to wash it, then wrung it out before returning to the cave. Since their intended breakfast was no longer an option, she decided to take inventory of the remaining vegetables to see if they could make a meal out of it. Otherwise, she would have to return to the farm and gather some more food. That was more time out of the day than she wanted to expend. Especially considering her still elevated sense of urgency regarding Glinda's safety.

As quietly as she could, Elphaba walked back into the cave. As she entered the small expanse of the cavern, she looked down at Glinda's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and angelic when she slept that Elphaba just couldn't help staring for a moment. She mentally traced the features of Glinda's face, from her beautiful eyelids, her subtle cheekbones, to the curvature of her lips. After a few moments of silent indulgence, Elphaba decided that she needed to get down to business. She carefully walked around the firepit to the opposite side of the bedding.

She knelt down near the bed to see what, if anything, was left of their food store, just as Glinda simultaneously turned over and put her arm out where Elphaba should have been. Whether it was conscious or unconscious knowledge that the space should have been occupied, it caused Glinda to wake suddenly and lift her head to see where Elphie had gone. Blonde curls fell softly over blue eyes. She brushed them aside, and spotted Elphaba kneeling next to the bed with her back turned. She was definitely disappointed that Elphie was already up and dressed.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba looked behind her and saw Glinda staring at her. She stopped what she was doing and crawled on top of the covers next to Glinda. "Good morning." She said smiling.

Glinda turned over onto her back and reached her hand up to touch Elphaba's face. "You're up early."

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you. Besides, you really looked like you needed it last night."

"I did. I haven't been sleeping well since we parted. That was the best sleep I've had in days. But still….."

"What is it?"

"Well, it was our first night back together. I was really looking forward to being with you last night. I just wish I hadn't completely slept through it."

Elphaba smiled at Glinda and brushed her cheek with the back of her fingers. "Don't worry. We have plenty of time for that." She leaned down and kissed Glinda lightly.

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and pulled her down on top of her. The women kissed again, this time more softly, more slowly. Elphaba placed her right arm under Glinda's neck and began caressing her temple and cheek with her left hand. She ran her fingers through Glinda's hair and Glinda reciprocated the motion as the two continued kissing.

Glinda wasn't about to let this moment get away. She pulled her hands down along Elphaba's back and slipped them under her shirt, gently easing the shirt over Elphaba's head and off of her. Elphaba knew she shouldn't be allowing this. They needed to get on the road. But she couldn't bring herself to make Glinda stop. She wanted this as much as Glinda did, maybe more. Her need to love and be loved had overridden any logic at that point, and she opened herself up to the warmth and affection that defined Glinda's presence.

Glinda helped Elphaba remove the rest of her clothes, while continuing to place soft kisses where her neck and shoulder joined. She truly enjoyed running her hands over Elphaba's toned frame. Elphie had always been in good shape, but the years of living a rustic lifestyle, teaching herself to fight with her hands instead of using magic, and her diligent and regimented commitment to her body's fitness caused her muscles to become even more lean and defined. She was muscular, but in a feminine way, and Glinda loved tracing the outlines of her toned musculature.

Glinda ran her hands up and down Elphaba's arms and shoulders as she continued kissing her near her collarbone. She ran her hands down Elphie's arms again and grabbed her hand. As their fingers locked, Glinda lifted Elphie's hand to her lips and placed feathery kisses across the green fingers. Elphaba moved their hands aside and sought out Glinda's lips. They kissed softly and deeply at first, but as Glinda's enthusiasm deepened, so did the kisses. She pushed herself on top of Elphaba and pinned the woman underneath her. Glinda pulled back from the kissing and stared into Elphaba's eyes for a long moment, drinking in the beauty and soulfulness of the dark eyes before her. Elphaba held her gaze, immersed in the affectionate, adoring look emanating from Glinda.

Glinda could feel a prickling sensation throughout her entire body. Only Elphie could do that to her with just a look. She lowered her head and captured Elphie's lips once again, sliding her hands up along Elphie's arms until their hands came together and their fingers interlocked once again. After a long, slow kiss, Glinda began placing soft, wet kisses on Elphaba's cheek, moving down to her jaw, and continuing down her neck, to her collarbone and shoulder. Breathing heavily, Elphaba closed her eyes, allowing Glinda's lips and tongue to wash over her upper extremity.

The lovemaking continued as the women became lost in one another, reveling in the luxurious warmth of their sensual bond, as they silently conveyed how much they had missed one another during their separation.

* * *

Tanon nervously awaited word from Glinda as to her safety and whereabouts. It wasn't like her not to get some news to him in a troubling situation such as this was. This caused him great worry. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and hurried to answer it.

"Hello Tanon, is Miss Glinda in?" said the man at the door.

"Hello magistrate," Tanon greeted. "I'm sorry, but Glinda is not here at the moment, and to be honest with you, I'm not sure when she'll be back."

"Hmmm, that is problematic. May we come in?" The magistrate asked motioning towards his companion.

"Of course, by all means." Tanon ushered the men to the living room. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you. Tanon, this is Judge Verin. He's here to temporarily replace Judge Skillins until a permanent judiciary member can be found."

"Yes I heard. How do you do?" Tanon offered his hand which the judge accepted.

"Mr. Tanon," Judge Verin began. "It's imperative that Glinda return immediately. My first action as Judge will be the arraignment and trial of Baraq of the Glikkus."

"What?" Tanon stood up. He was not amused. "How can you do that so quickly? We don't even have all the witnesses lined up."

"It's a high profile case," The magistrate added. "As you can imagine, Baraq's incarceration has caused quite a commotion. The sooner we get this trial out of the way, the better it will be for all of Oz."

"I'm sorry sir, but if Baraq is released for lack of evidence because we pushed up the trial date, then how is that benefiting Oz?" Tanon asked sharply.

"Tanon, it is Judge Verin's prerogative to oversee whichever cases he sees fit, and to assign priority as well."

"I would suggest…" added Judge Verin, "that Glinda return as soon as possible. She's the main witness in this trial, and I'm afraid that without her, there isn't much more than circumstantial evidence against Baraq. We would most assuredly have to let him go."

"You can't do that!" Tanon admonished.

Judge Verin stood up. "I can do that, and I will. I am not responsible for the fact that Miss Glinda is neglecting her duties. If she isn't here by the time the trial starts, then Baraq must be released for lack of evidence."

The magistrate stood up as well as the Judge turned to leave. "I'm sorry Tanon. See what you can do about getting Glinda back. Her testimony will all but assure that Baraq is incarcerated for a very long time, but if she isn't there to testify, and no one else comes forth, well….." He gave Tanon a look of reproach. "Well see ourselves out."

Tanon was stunned. This was the last thing he'd expected. A replacement judge taking on the most infamous case Oz had seen in years, and the local magistrate fully cooperating. He was frustrated, but still thought that there might be some hope left. There was still one witness who might be able to testify and make a difference. Tanon wrote a quick note and set off to find a special delivery courier.

* * *

The intense, impromptu lovemaking session had worn Glinda out. She was fast asleep in Elphaba's arms again. Elphaba had allowed herself only a quick nap, as mentally, she was still on heightened alert. Reluctantly, she woke the sleeping woman, placing light, feathery kisses on her forehead.

"Glinda, sweetie, we need to go." Elphaba lightly ran her lips along Glinda's cheek and temple as she began to stir.

"Mmmmm, do we have to?" Glinda yawned.

Elphaba chuckled. "Unfortunately we do. Come on."

Elphaba and Glinda got out of bed, dressed and began to get ready for their trek. Glinda had used her wand to spruce up Elphaba's attire, and place herself in a new outfit. The day was going to be a slightly brisk day, but she still decided on long, white shorts and a pink cotton shirt, still showing preference for the white slip on shoes. It was a comfort decision as well as a fashion choice, since the shoes did match her shorts. She'd also cleared the candles and put out the pit fire.

"I'm going to take the horse and gather up a few apples for the road. Since we didn't have breakfast, and there's nothing more than a few mushrooms left. I don't want to go too long before getting something to eat." Elphaba stated. "Are you going to take care of the rest of this stuff?" She said pointing to the bedding.

"Yes, I'll take care of it, but first, I'm going to pack up your saddlebags and fill the canteen," Glinda said as she placed her hands on Elphaba's waist and pulled her close.

Elphaba gave her a quick kiss and softly rested her forearms on Glinda's shoulders. "I do love you, you know that?"

Glinda smiled. "And I love you. More than you know."

Another quick kiss and Elphaba left the cave. Glinda packed up her saddlebag, but decided that the rest of the cleanup could come in a bit. She wanted to take one last look at the waterfall and the valley below before they left this place. She picked up the canteen and wandered happily back towards the waterfall, sitting on a nearby boulder as she watched the waters cascade into the pool below. Glancing out at the valley, she spied Mt. Runcible once again. She sighed at the distance, wondering if it was even possible to make it there by nightfall.

Glinda didn't know how long she'd been sitting in that spot, but she suddenly realized that it had been an extended period of time, and she needed to get back to the cave and clean it up before Elphaba returned. Very quickly, she filled the canteen and headed back. As she started walking down the trail back to the cave, she suddenly heard the sound of voices and hoofbeats. At the same time, she saw the same Red-Tailed Hawk hovering in the air above her. It let out a screech as it circled overhead.

* * *

Elphaba had gathered the apples and started heading back towards the cave when another feeling of panic permeated through her. "Oh no!" She kneed the horse into a run and frantically headed back towards the cave.

* * *

Glinda swallowed hard as her heart started its runaway pace. She decided to hide, and quickly, cutting through the trees and bushes away from the cave and back towards the bluffs. Climbing over rocks and cutting through trees, Glinda took a winding path away from the noises she heard. The bird had continued to follow her, letting out its shrill sound and giving away her position.

"This way!" Phanica directed, seeing the flight path that the bird was taking. She saw the rocky terrain, and dismounted her horse quickly. "You there, all of you, follow me," she said to a group of five. "Coniger, take the rest of them around the backside. Whoever your bird is following is headed towards those boulders. We'll meet 'em head on, you cut 'em off from behind."

Coniger nodded and motioned the rest of the group to follow him.

Glinda began to run away as fast as she could. She couldn't scream for Elphaba. That would be giving away her location, and the fact that Elphie was even here, so she kept running.

The hawk overhead kept screeching, and Glinda found herself mentally cursing the bird. Still she ran. Running as fast as she could, she turned the corner of a rock wall and stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in front of her was Phanica and a group of five angry people, all pointing their spears at her. They had successfully taken up a position to head her off, based on the hawk's screeches as it pointed out Glinda's whereabouts.

"Well, hello Glinda. Fancy meeting you out here," Phanica said menacingly.

Glinda's eyes grew wide, but she didn't wait. She immediately ran in the other direction.

"GET HER!" Phanica demanded.

The group rushed after Glinda, but their pursuit was slow and clumsy, compared to Glinda who was running with swiftness and agility. Glinda zig-zagged through the trees, leapt over bushes and continued running in a haphazard manner, trying her best to lose her pursuers. As she ran, she looked behind her to see how far behind the mob was. Another group came riding up, cutting her off to the left. Her heart was beating wildly and she was becoming short of breath as she continued running away. Finally, she cut through some bushes, and skidded to a halt. Somehow, she had run in circles. She was at the edge of the bluff, looking down at the river below. Glinda turned around and saw the group on horseback riding towards her, with Phanica and the others running close behind.

She took a tentative, defensive step backwards and stopped as the ground began to give way. She struggled to regain her footing, but the ground was too soft, and soon crumbled beneath her. With a loud scream, Glinda plummeted over the edge of the cliff and down towards the river below.

Elphaba was nearly back at the cave when she heard Glinda scream.

"Glinda!" she said breathlessly. Her heart was in her throat as she ran the horse in the direction of the scream. Before she reached the location, she saw the other hoof prints in the dirt and quickly pulled up the horse. Instead of venturing forward, she decided to turn the horse loose. Elphaba quickly dismounted, and continued on foot so that she would be less conspicuous. She saw the mob and silently snuck up on them so that she could see what they were doing, and hear what they were saying. She climbed up the back side of a large granite barrier overlooking the group and listened.

"She has to be dead Phanica. That's a long fall, and besides, even if she did survive the fall, she'd surely drown in the whitewater rapids."

Elphaba put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming out loud. Her eyes began to mist, and her heart grew heavy as she continued listening.

"I want to search the area. She may have been traveling with someone. I don't imagine Glinda was just out on a leisurely nature trip out here," Phanica stated.

Just then one member of her party rode up with Elphaba's horse. "Look what I found." The man said, raising the horse's reigns.

Elphaba shrunk back at the sight of her horse in Phanica's group's hands. She mentally reprimanded herself for being so reckless about leaving the horse alone.

"We have this too," Another man raised the canteen that Glinda had dropped.

"What's in the saddlebags?" Phanica asked.

The man with the horse quickly rummaged through the saddlebags. "Looks like just a bunch of utensils, spices and the likes. There's only enough for one."

"Hmmm, looks like Glinda may have been following the same people we're looking for. Trying to find Elphaba no doubt," Phanica deduced. "Leave the horse. It'll just slow us down to drag it along. Take the canteen if you want, but I want to get down in that valley and find her body, right now."

"But Phanica, that will take us hours."

"I don't care. I want to find her body. How do we get down into that canyon?" Phanica said.

"According to this map, there's a path up ahead, but it won't be easy to get down there."

"Well then, I guess we'd better get moving," she said sardonically. "We need to get down there as soon as possible, and we don't rest until we find Glinda's body."

The man with the canteen disregarded it to the ground as the group on foot mounted their horses again. With a quick directive from Phanica, the group moved out.

Elphaba slowly crawled down from the granite facing, and made her way to where the mob had been standing. She could see Glinda's shoe prints at the edge of the bluff, and felt a chill at the unmistakable site of the displaced dirt on the periphery. Lowering herself onto her stomach just to be sure that she wouldn't fall over as well, Elphaba looked over the edge down to the river below.

"Oh sweet Oz," she whispered to herself. "Her eyes began to tear up, thinking about Glinda falling over the edge. She scanned the edges of the river trying to see if she could make out any sign that Glinda had survived and managed to climb out of the river, but her heart dropped as she saw nothing but tree lined shoreline. Elphaba quickly got up, grabbed the canteen and ran back to her abandoned horse. She jumped on the steed's back and ran it as fast as she could in the opposite direction from Phanica's mob. Elphaba knew another way down into the gorge. It was a steeper path, more treacherous than the one Phanica was taking, but it would also put her at the river in minutes rather than hours.

* * *

Glinda had fallen over 100 feet into the cold waters of the Rialaan River. The plunge into the frigid waters knocked the breath out of her. As the crushing weight of the water pressed down on her, she thought her lungs might explode. It was disorienting, her body was thrashed about relentlessly, as if she were a rag doll, but just when she thought she couldn't hold out any longer, the waters pushed her upward allowing her head to briefly break the surface just long enough for her to suck in a breath before being forced back under again.

Glinda held her breath and fought against the waters that pushed and pulled her body against her will. She struggled to find the surface as the waters continued their unrelenting assault on her frame. A harsh current caught her and pushed her upward once again where she gasped in another breath, but the cold hand of the undercurrent grasped her again and pulled her under. Glinda struggled unyieldingly, trying with every bit of strength she had to resurface once again. She began to convulse as her lungs screamed for air, and at the last second before she thought her lungs would fill with water instead of air, another current pushed her up along the top of its large wave. As she greedily sucked in more of the essential air, the wave pushed her over the top and hurtled her into a large, protruding boulder.

Glinda slammed against the boulder, sustaining a blow to the head, causing a gash above her left eyebrow and knocking the wind out of her once again. She tried to hold onto the boulder, but the impact had driven her strength out of her. Bleeding, and weak, Glinda slid off of the boulder and back into the torrent. The current began to weaken as the river widened, but it still pulled Glinda under. She didn't have the strength to fight against it anymore. She knew she was about to die, and in that moment, she had one thought…..Elphaba.

Just that thought, the thought of dying and never being with Elphie again gave her one last burst of energy. She felt her feet drag against the bottom of the river as it widened still. With every ounce of energy she had, she let herself float to the bottom and pushed off with her feet. Breaking the surface, she gasped for air before going under again. She repeated the action, pushing herself towards the shore. She gasped for air, went under and pushed up again and again. Finally, with one more burst, she freed herself from the clutches of the river's ruthless current.

Her legs and arms were shaking as she slowly made her way to the shoreline. It wasn't a surprise when she reached the edge and her legs were no longer able to support her. She dropped to her hands and knees, coughing and crawling out of the water. Glinda wiped at her forehead and saw the blood trailing off of the back of her wrist. She sat down at the edge of the water, breathless, and beaten. With her vision going in and out of focus, she looked back at the long distance she had just traveled down the river's path. Her head was pounding, and she was feeling weaker and weaker.

An uprooted tree had fallen diagonally near the banks of the river. If she could make it there, she could rest up against it and wait for Elphaba to find her. Struggling to her feet, Glinda took heavy, labored steps towards the tree. She reached it, intending to just sit and wait, but the blow to the head, and the strain of struggling against the river finally took their toll on her and she collapsed in place. Cold, wet, unconscious and bleeding, Glinda's form was hidden from view behind the uprooted tree.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elphaba pushed her horse dangerously down the edge of the precipice. The edges of the trail were unstable, but she didn't care. She had one focus, and that was finding Glinda. After long, excruciating minutes, she was at the bottom of the ravine and running her horse along the river's edge.

"Glinda!" She yelled. "GLINDA!"

She was frantic, hoping against hope that her love would answer her. She kept riding and kept calling Glinda's name. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she pushed the horse to move onward. She searched the shoreline, hoping that Glinda had somehow survived. It seemed unreasonable to hope, but hope was all she had. Glinda had to be alive. She couldn't lose her, not now.

Elphaba's eyes burned from the absent tears that she wouldn't allow as she diligently kept searching. The sandy banks on her side of the river were smooth and undisturbed. The opposite side offered a more diverse terrain of sand, stones and grass. If Glinda had crawled out in a grassy or stone laden area, it would be difficult to detect. After twenty minutes of racing along the shoreline, calling to Glinda and meticulously searching the banks, she reached a widening in the river which caused it to become shallow and sedate. Elphaba looked over the area. The rocks and boulders that broke through the water's surface, the shallowness of depth,…she missed something. Surely Glinda's body would have washed up here if the river had carried it this far. _'Her body. No, don't think like that. She's not dead. She can't be.'_ Elphaba looked around desperately, then took her horse across the river, and headed back in the direction she had just come from.

This time, her pace was more measured. She needed to be sure that she looked over every possibility, even the possibility that Glinda's body was pinned down in the water. Elphaba desperately hoped that that would not be the case. Her stomach was in knots every time she glanced into the water. As she rode, she allowed for the possibility that Glinda had been rescued by a good samaritan. She scanned the shoreline and the trees, looking for any indication that someone else had been in the valley, but she saw nothing except undisturbed greenery. Feeling more and more anxious, she saw an uprooted tree in the distance. From the opposite side of the river, the tree's angle had obscured her view, but now, coming from a different direction, she thought she could see a small form lying next to the trunk.

"Glinda, no, please no." Elphaba urged her horse forward, bearing down on the motionless figure.

She ran it right up to the fallen tree, and pulled up. In one swift motion, she halted the horse and jumped off, running towards Glinda and sliding to a halt behind the immobile woman. Elphaba placed her hands on Glinda's shoulder. "Glinda? Glinda, sweetie, answer me. Please." Elphaba placed two fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it. It was weak, but it was there.

She gently rolled Glinda onto her back and gasped at the site of the dried blood down the side of her face. She quickly ripped some fabric from her own shirt and ran to the riverbank to wet the material. Ran back and dropped next to Glinda again. Carefully and gently, Elphaba wiped away the blood to make an assessment of the damage. The cut was smaller than it seemed, and had already begun to clot which came as a relief to her, but an angry bruise was beginning to form above her eyebrow where her head had absorbed the impact of crashing into the boulder. She gently placed her arm under Glinda's neck and around her shoulders, lifting the smaller woman up and cradling her against her chest.

"Glinda, come on, wake up," Elphaba whispered, glancing down at Glinda's absent expression. She kissed Glinda's forehead and brushed the strands of damp hair from her face. When Glinda didn't respond, Elphaba just cradled her again and rocked back and forth, looking out at the expanse of the river. How Glinda survived all that she had no idea, but she needed to get her back to the cave as soon as possible. She looked at Glinda again, and caressed her cheek. "Glinda? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" Her voice cracked with emotion. Still there was no answer.

Elphaba took a ragged breath, trying to hold back the tears and remain focused. She placed her arm under Glinda's knees and lifted the petite woman off of the ground. Elphaba walked back to her horse at a brisk pace with Glinda in her arms. She summoned the horse with a couple of tisks and whistles. Refusing to let go of Glinda, Elphaba caught the horse's attention and motioned to it with her head and her hand to get into a kneeling position. The horse complied.

"Good girl," Elphaba praised. She climbed on the horse's back and settled Glinda protectively in against her. "I've got you sweetie. I've got you."

The horse rose, and Elphaba headed back across the water towards the trail that would take her back to the top of the bluff. For the first time, she found herself praying. Praying to whatever source might have the power to intervene that Glinda would be alright.

* * *

As they ascended the trail leading to the top of the bluff, Elphaba was very careful to make sure that the horse took the trip slowly and cautiously. She didn't care if her own life was in peril, but she wasn't about to take any chances with Glinda' successfully reached the top of the bluff and headed back to the cave. Upon reaching their destination, she coaxed her horse into kneeling once again. Still holding Glinda in her arms, Elphaba dismounted, and pulled the petite blonde off the horse with her. She carried her inside and was relieved to see that Glinda had never actually gotten around to cleaning up the cave. The bedding was still there, and for that she was extremely grateful.

Elphaba quickly placed Glinda on the bed and removed her damp clothes, cringing at the cuts and bruises that covered her body. It was then that she noticed how pale, numb and waxy Glinda's skin had become. A sure sign of impending hypothermia. She had to warm her up, but carefully.

She tried to remember what she'd learned about hypothermia. _Vasoconstriction, a narrowing of the blood vessels, was a body defense against hypothermia that would keep the core of the body warm, even though the shell was below the desired temperature, by slowing the blood flow. Reheating too quickly, if the hypothermia had already set in, would cause vasodialation, a widening of the blood vessels, that would allow the blood to pass more quickly. This was extremely dangerous to the body's cardiovascular system if cool blood was allowed to circulate through to the core._ She remembered. It was important to warm Glinda up, but in such as way that her heart and lungs wouldn't be in danger from it.

Elphaba gently placed a blanket on top of her. Next, she walked over to the firepit and placed her hands out in front of her, palms out, fingers up.

"Please, let me have enough magic left in me to do this." Elphaba pleaded to no one in particular.

She began chanting, making soft, curving motions with her hands. Repeating the chant over and over as her hand and arm motions widened. Within moments, a flicker and a flame began to appear. Encouraged, Elphaba kept chanting and motioning with her arms. Soon, a brilliant fire emerged from the pit. Elphaba stopped chanting, lowered her arms and sat back. Maybe there was still some magic left in her after all. After years of keeping her powers dormant, she thought she'd lost most of her abilities.

She quickly turned her attention back to Glinda. Elphaba crawled on the bedding next to her and began caressing the side of her cheek and temple. She gently traced the bruised area, and kissed it softly. Put her head down and softly ran her fingers through Glinda's hair. Glinda began to shiver, so Elphaba quickly undressed, and crawled under the blanket, placing her body against Glinda's. She pressed herself tightly into Glinda's back and placed her arms around the unconscious woman.

Glinda's body was cold against her skin. Elphaba stayed pressed against her body, rubbing her arm and shoulder. After a while, she could feel the warmth returning to her body. Long moments past, but eventually Glinda stopped shivering, and the color returned to her face.

Elphaba softly kissed Glinda's shoulder, the put her head down, burrowing into Glinda's slightly damp hair. She wasn't sure what to do for her love, and there were no doctors nearby. It was up to her now, to keep Glinda warm and safe, and it was up to Glinda to have to strength and will to come back to her. She lifted her head and placed a soft kiss just below Glinda's ear, wondering if this was how Glinda felt during her infirmness at Dr. Frinly's hospital. The feeling of helplessness was unbearable, and she suddenly had a new empathy for the blonde.

"Please Glinda. Please be alright," she whispered to her. "I need you. Sweet Oz I need you." She placed a soft kiss on Glinda's cheek. Looking down at her love, the motionless, helpless woman in her arms, Elphaba silently allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

Court had convened for the Baraq'a arraignment. Tanon was in attendance, feeling very nervous about the fact that his witness had not yet shown up. Baraq had been ushered into the courtroom and took his seat at the defendants table.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Verin. Court is now in session," the court clerk ordered.

Judge Verin entered the courtroom and directed all in attendance to take their seat. "We're here for the case of Gillikin vs Baraq of the Glikkus. Will the defendant please rise?"

Baraq rose from his seat. Tanon noticed the smug smile on his face, and had the distinct feeling that something was very wrong.

"Mr. Baraq," The Judge said "You have been charged with theft of a state article, kidnapping, torture and attempted murder. How do you plead."

"Not guilty your honor," Baraq stated.

"Will the court reporter please note that a plea of 'Not Guilty' has been entered by the defendant? The case is scheduled for trial in two days. No jury will be permitted in this case as it is too high profile, and an unbiased jury would be impossible to find in such short manner. Please escort the prisoner back to his cell."

Baraq smiled, and Tanon got the distinct impression that he was already confident of the outcome. This made Tanon suspicious of Judge Verin. Once he was back at Glinda's estate, he planned on doing a background check on the Judge. Something just wasn't right.

* * *

Elphaba spent the entire afternoon tending to Glinda. She'd succeeded in warming her up and preventing hypothermia from setting in. Slipped out of the bed and gotten dressed, wanting to cut up the remaining mushrooms to make a simple broth. When Glinda woke up, it would help warm her. She sliced the mushrooms, then put them in the frying pan. It was all she had to work with, but she would make the best of it. She grabbed the canteen, intending to fill the frying pan.

As she twisted the mouth of the canteen, she heard Glinda educe short, soft groans. Elphaba quickly screwed the top back on, put the canteen down and raced over to the blonde.

"Glinda?" She brushed Glinda's hair behind her ear. "Sweetie, can you hear me?"

Glinda offered no response except to furrow her brows and continue with her incoherent murmurs. Elphaba gently lifted Glinda and cradled her against her chest once again.

"Shhhh, I'm here," Elphaba whispered. "I'm here for you." She placed a soft kiss on Glinda's forehead, then continued to cradle the blonde and stroke her hair.

This seemed to calm Glinda, as she stopped murmuring and became still once again.

Elphaba looked down upon her delicate features. "Glinda……please. Please open your eyes. I can't lose you. I just can't."

There was no movement forthcoming from Glinda.

"You know, I'm not very good at expressing myself in situations like this. When I was sick, at Dr. Frinly's you spoke to me, and helped me rise from my darkness. I wish I could do the same for you right now." Elphaba continued stroking Glinda's cheek and combing her fingers through the blonde hair. "This is entirely my fault. I was supposed to protect you. Oz forgive me, I failed you. I should have never left you alone." Elphaba placed a soft kiss on Glinda's forehead. "You know, when you came back into my life, I was so thrilled, so overjoyed. I couldn't believe that someone like you could care about someone like me. But you did. You accepted me openly and freely, and you gave me a level of love I'd never known before. You gave me a purpose, and a reason for being. Even before we admitted that we loved one another, the thought of you sustained me. So you see, I can't lose you. Not now. I don't think I could exist without you." Another kiss to the forehead. "Please Glinda. Please wake up. I need you to get through this. I need you to be ok."

Glinda remained silent as Elphaba continued to cradle her. "I'm sorry I failed you. I had all those warnings, and I still left you alone. I should have been there." Elphaba took a ragged breath. "I should have been there."

Elphaba held Glinda in silence for a long while. She was reluctant to put the blonde girl down just yet, fiercly and stubbornly clinging to her lover as if by sheer will alone, she could wake her. Long moments passed when Glinda slowly began to stir in her arms. Elphaba looked down at her with hopeful eyes. "Glinda?" Elphaba brushed her hair back with her fingers. "Love, can you hear me?"

Glinda blinked and slowly opened her eyes, staring out through half open lids.

Elphaba took in a deep breath as Glinda began to awaken. She smiled and cupped her cheek "Hey you." Elphaba gently moved her thumb back and forth across Glinda's cheek.

Glinda blinked a few more times, then looked up at Elphaba. "Elphie," she said softly.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Glinda into a firm, but easy hug. Glinda tried to reciprocate, but the mere act of lifting her arm caused her immense pain. She winced at the motion. Elphaba eased up and gently laid Glinda back down onto the pillows. "I was so scared for you," Elphaba said as she caressed Glinda's cheek. Glinda just smiled weakly.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Would you like some water?"

Glinda groaned at the mere suggestion of water. Elphaba shook her head. "I'm sorry, dumb question. How do you feel?"

Glinda tried unsuccessfully to stretch, flinching at the pain involved with the movement. "Just….sore."

"Let's see if I can help with that," Elphaba offered. She put her hand under Glinda's neck and began to gently knead and massage it, moving down to her shoulders and back.

"Mmmmm, feels good," Glinda said, barely above a whisper.

"Here, let's turn you over." Elphaba helped Glinda gingerly turn over onto her stomach, pulled her blanket down to her waistline, and continued with her gentle massage.

She probed Glinda's back cautiously and carefully trying to avoid any injured areas. Gently massaged the lower back. Moved her hands to the middle of her back, pushing and pressing against the sore muscles. Kneaded the upper back and neck.

She moved her hands over Glinda's shoulders and began to gently work on the muscles when Glinda reached up with her right hand and grabbed Elphie's fingers. "Thank you," Glinda whispered. Her eyes closed.

Elphaba lowered her head and softly kissed Glinda's back and shoulder. Glinda pulled Elphie's hand to her mouth and lightly brushed her lips against the green fingers. "Lie down with me?" she asked softly.

Elphaba complied, moving over Glinda, and sliding down next to her. Glinda gingerly turned over onto her side to face Elphaba, grimacing at the pain. Elphaba's hand hovered over Glinda ready to help, as she moved herself into position. "Sweetheart take it easy. Don't strain yourself."

Glinda settled on her side, and opened her eyes to gaze at Elphaba. Elphaba stretched out on her side facing Glinda. Put her arm around the blonde woman's waist. Put her forehead against Glinda's. Glinda closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Glinda I was so scared. I really thought I'd lost you," Elphaba whispered.

"Me too," Glinda whispered back.

"I should have been there," Elphaba turned onto her back and stared at the roof of the cave. "I knew something was wrong. I felt it. I just couldn't get back to you on time."

"Elphie," Glinda reached out to touch Elphaba's shoulder, ignoring the protests of her aching muscles. "It's not your fault." Glinda paused, then continued with a tired timbre to her voice. "If you had come back, who's to say that you wouldn't have been killed trying to protect me?"

Elphaba turned her head to look at Glinda. "Glinda, if I had lost you…."

"Shhh, no more talk of ifs. I'm here. You're here. We're together. Nothing else matters."

Elphaba smiled at her love. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Glinda smiled back. "I think we deserve each other. Now come here and hold me. I'm feeling tired again."

Elphaba moved herself closer to Glinda, gently taking her in her arms. Glinda rested her head on Elphie's shoulder as the green arms encircled her. Within moments, her breathing became deep and slow. Elphaba closed her eyes, thankful for the woman lying in her arms. She would finish making the broth later, once both of them had a chance to rest.

* * *

Tanon was diligently at work, trying to dig up information on Judge Verin. The books he had on hand mentioned the Judge sparingly, listing the cases he'd presided over, and brief notes regarding his biography, but Tanon needed more. He sent an associate to The Glikkus via the railway to act as liaison for him and gather any information he could about Judge Verin. If all went well, he'd have his answers before the hearing.

The doorbell rang, interrupting his research. He quickly went to answer the door, hoping it was the man he'd sent for. When he opened the door, he wasn't disappointed.

"Lothier?" He smiled and held out his hand.

"Tanon, I presume?" Lothier said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice," Tanon said. "Come in please."

Lothier entered the estate. "So this is where Miss Glinda lives. Is she here?"

"No she's not. As a matter of fact, she's away and I can't reach her, which is why I sent for you. A Judge Verin is presiding over Baraq's case. His arraignment was today. His trial will begin in two days."

Lothier looked surprised. "That seems pretty quick doesn't it?"

"It does. Something isn't sitting right with me about it either."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it just doesn't make sense. Baraq's trial shouldn't be for at least a month. There's no hurry. It would allow the prosecution proper time to put their case together, gather their witnesses…."

"I see. You think this judge has an agenda?"

"It sure seems like it. And what's worse is that it looks like our local magistrate is cooperating fully with him."

"So that's why you needed me to come so quickly."

"Indeed. You're the only witness who's even remotely available. I know that the prosecution has already offered you immunity in exchange for your testimony against Baraq. We just needed you here a lot sooner."

"Why didn't they summon me?"

"Kerrick, the lead attorney for the prosecution, is a friend of mine. I informed him of the fact that I'd already sent for you. He agreed, given that we can't seem to find Glinda. It's my hope that she'll return tomorrow, but I don't know that she will."

"Well, I'll be more than happy to tell what I know, and I know a lot."

"I'm counting on it. Come now. We need to head to the District Attorney's office and plan our strategy," Tanon said. Lothier nodded and followed.

* * *

Phanica and her mob had been perusing the river for over an hour.

"Still no sign of her," Said one of the men.

"Keep looking. She has to be here somewhere," Phanica answered.

As they came upon the uprooted tree, Phanica was the only one who noticed the hoof prints in the sand on the other side of the river. "Idiots!" she said to herself when she noticed that her crew had overlooked the obvious clues.

"Mikko!" She shouted.

"Yes Phanica."

"Keep searching the banks. I have something I need to do. If you don't find her by nightfall, set up camp here. I should be back tonight."

"And if you're not?"

"If I'm not, then come find me. I'm headed in the direction of those hoof prints."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, this is something I want to do myself," she said with an evil grin. She kicked her horse, and ran it along the river until she found an area to cross. She guided her horse along the path created by the prior set of tracks. Singular prints. _'With any luck, I'll have what I'm after before the evening's through.'_

* * *

Elphaba woke up before Glinda did. She stared at the beautiful blonde for a long moment before gently extracting herself from the bed. Glinda stirred mildly, but didn't wake up. Elphaba smoothed out her clothes, then walked over to the pan with the mushrooms in it, added some water and fixed it over the fire to heat up. She spiced up the water with some garlic salt, knowing that it wouldn't be much of a meal, but it was something, and they were going to need to eat soon. Especially Glinda.

As soon as the broth was ready, she carefully poured some into her coffee cup, then grabbed the lone spoon she had, and took the soup to Glinda. "Sweetie, wake up," she gently prodded.

Glinda slowly opened her eyes. Stretched tentatively and yawned. Elphaba sat down next to her. "Here you go. I made a broth with the leftover mushrooms. It's not much, but it'll help you feel better."

"Thank you Elphie."

Elphaba placed the cup on the ground and helped Glinda sit up. Placed her arm around Glinda's shoulders. Picked up the cup and held it up to her love's lips. Glinda blew on the hot mixture, and lightly sipped it. She didn't have anything to eat all day, and the broth was a welcome meal to her.

"Mmm, that's really hitting the spot."

Elphaba smiled at her love. "Can you manage?"

Glinda nodded and Elphaba handed her the cup and spoon, leaving to fetch the remaining broth in the pan. "I have some more here if you need it."

"What about you?" Glinda asked.

"Don't worry about me. You need to get your strength back."

"Elphie, come here," Glinda said in a lightly demanding tone.

Elphaba walked back to Glinda, bringing the pan and remaining soup with her. She sat down next to the blonde, and carefully set the pan down beside her. Once she was settled, Glinda handed her the cup. "Here, have some."

Elphaba pushed it back towards her. "No, it's for you. I'll get something later."

"Elphie please. Indulge me."

Elphaba stared at the blonde girl offering the cup. She smiled, then reluctantly accepted it. "Thank you."

Glinda just smiled back. Elphaba sipped some of the broth and savored the warmth of it. It wasn't her best effort, but it was quite good considering the meager ingredients. She passed the cup back to Glinda who spooned some of the mushrooms into her mouth. Then she dipped the spoon in the cup, scooped up more mushrooms, and offered it to Elphaba. Elphaba allowed Glinda to spoon feed her.

"Shouldn't I be doing this for you?" Elphaba asked.

"I'd love it if you would."

Elphaba took the cup and spoon and began to spoon feed Glinda. Intermittenly, she would drink some of the soup herself. When they finished the contents of the cup, Elphaba poured the remainder of soup from the pan, and continued as before. The women greedily consumed their soup, delighting in sharing it with one another. When they were finished, Elphaba placed a gentle kiss on Glinda's forehead, then gathered the dishes.

"I'm going to take these out to the creek and wash them out. I won't be gone long."

"Mmm, not yet!" Glinda pouted placing her arms out for Elphaba. Elphaba put down the dishes, then sat next to Glinda and carefully wrapped her arms around the blonde woman. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Elphaba smiled, then leaned down for a soft, slow kiss that sent an emotional current through both of them. Elphaba wanted to hold Glinda tighter, but was very aware of her injuries. Instead, she lightly caressed the smaller woman as they shared another long, deep kiss. Glinda ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair, then settled her hands around the green girl's back, holding her as tight as she was able. After another long, slow kiss, the women reluctantly parted.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I needed that from you," Elphaba smiled.

"I needed it just as much. I still do, so don't take too long washing those dishes."

"I promise," Elphaba smiled, giving Glinda a quick, soft kiss and helping her lie back down. "I'll be back soon." She picked up the dishes and left the cave.

* * *

Phanica had reached the top of the cliff, and recognized that she was back in the area where she had first seen Glinda. Picking up on the hoof prints, she continued her pursuit. Before long, she saw the other horse grazing nearby. Phanica dismounted her horse and grabbed her spear, quietly continuing on foot. She saw the tracks that her own group had made, intermixed with the prints she was following.

'_She's around here somewhere.' _She thought. As she continued, she caught a glimpse of some foot prints leading around a set of bushes. Very slowly, and very cautiously, she peered around the bushes and found the entrance to the cave. _'Very clever. Well done Glinda, but I've got you now.'_

Phanica slowly walked into the cave entrance and spied Glinda lying on the bedding with her eyes closed. She lowered her spear and walked to the edge of the bed, pointing the weapon directly at Glinda's neck.

"Elphie, you're already ba…" She opened her eyes and saw Phanica standing over her, not Elphaba.

"Hello again Glinda. You're looking a little rough these days."

Glinda just stared, wide-eyed down the point of Phanica's spear.

"So!" Phanica crouched down next to Glinda, keeping her spear trained on her. "Elphie huh? Would that be short for….Elphaba? I hear you two have gotten pretty close lately. Tell me, where is she? I'd like to greet her personally."

"You should feel lucky that she's not here right now. She'd take care of you in a heartbeat," Glinda spat back.

"Oh really, well we'll just see about that, won't we?"

Just then, Elphaba walked back into the cave and came to a quick stop upon seeing Phanica with her spear pointed at Glinda.

"Get away from her," Elphaba warned.

"So, this is Elphaba. The Wicked Witch of the West." Phanica stood, but kept her spear directed at Glinda.

Elphaba hated hearing that phrase. It made her seethe internally. Seeing Glinda with that spear pointed at her made her even angrier. "I swear to you, if you harm one hair on her head…"

"You'll what!" Phanica snapped. "It seems to me I have the upper hand here."

"Let me repeat myself. I'll speak slowly and use small words so that you can understand," Elphaba said menacingly. Glinda discreetly snickered at Elphaba's hurtled insult. "If you harm her in any way, I will tear you apart. Make no mistake about it."

Phanica laughed. She was quite confident of her own fighting skills. Feeling challenged, she offered Elphaba a dare. "Well, you seem quite sure of yourself."

"Oh I am."

"Well then, I have a proposition for you."

Elphaba folded her arms in front of her.

"You and I, outside, right now."

The edges of Elphaba's lips turned up slightly as a hint of a smile crept across her face.

"We'll battle it out for Glinda. If you win, you can take her. Be my guest. But if I win, she comes back to Gillikin with me."

"How would bringing her back help you. You have nothing on her."

"Ah, but I will. Did I mention, our fight is to the death?"

Glinda gasped. "Elphie no. Don't!"

Elphaba stared at Phanica and understood. If she were killed, Phanica would have Glinda, and take her body back as proof that Glinda had been with her all along.

"Well, what's it going to be Elphaba? Am I to interpret your hesitation as a sign of timidity?"

"Let's do it!"

"Elphie no, please."

"Glinda, please. I have to do this. For us."

"Oh how touching," Phanica spat.

"Why don't you just be quiet?" Elphaba shot back.

Phanica smiled, knowing she'd already had Elphaba unbalanced with the thought of Glinda's safety. This would be to her advantage. "After you," she said, waving her arm at the cave entrance.

Elphaba took one last look at Glinda and began walking outside.

"I'll see you again," Phanica said to Glinda. Then walked out after Elphaba.

Once outside, Elphaba turned to face Phanica. "Do I get a weapon?"

"Of course not," Phanica laughed. "I'm not stupid."

"That's a matter of opinion," Elphaba remarked

Phanica was not amused. She pointed her spear at Elphaba and rushed towards her. Elphaba side-stepped the attack and turned to face her opponent again, slightly crouched, with her arms up in a defensive position. Phanica yelled and rushed at Elphaba again, with the same results. Elphaba smirked at the visibly frustrated Phanica. Phanica turned her spear around and swung it at Elphaba. She jumped out of the way of the first and the return blow, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the third swing. The blunt end of the spear connected with her shoulder causing her to wince. Phanica quickly swerved around and swung the spear at Elphaba again. Elphaba caught the spear in both hands, and rolled backwards, pulling Phanica with her. As she rolled onto her back, she pushed her legs into Phanica's gut and propelled the woman over her head causing her to flip over, onto the ground. Without letting go of the spear, Elphaba quickly launched herself up and over so that she was straddling Phanica and pushing the spear shaft down towards her neck.

Phanica began to panic. Elphaba had the upper-hand and she needed to stop her momentum. Quickly, she let go of one end of the spear, grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Elphaba's eyes. The green woman let go of the spear and tried to shield her eyes too late. She was blinded by the invading dirt, and fell off of Phanica, trying to clear her eyes. Phanica seized the opportunity to scramble to her feet. Elphaba was on her hands and knees, desperately trying to wipe away the dirt and see. As Phanica approached, she smiled, reveling in the joy she would take in punishing this woman before finally killing her. She swiftly kicked Elphaba in the ribs, sending her tumbling over onto her back. She groaned and held her side as her vision began to clear somewhat. What she saw was Phanica standing over her, spear in hand, and a feral grin on her face.

* * *

Glinda tried desperately to get up and get dressed. It was slow going as her muscles screamed in protest. She managed to slowly get out of bed and grab her clothes which were placed by the fire to dry. Very slowly, she put her garments on. She needed to make her way outside and help Elphaba if she could, but her body was in severe pain, and it was hard for her to move. Just as she was getting ready to stand up, she heard footsteps heading back towards the cave.

A tense fear creeped within her as she waited to see who it was. The footsteps grew nearer. Glinda waited. She gasped when Phanica turned the corner into the mouth of the cave. Phanica stopped and glared at Glinda. A moment later, however, she was shoved into the cave.

"Get in there!" Elphaba said, coming up behind her with the spear pointed at her back.

Glinda closed her eyes, tilted her head back and breathed a visible sigh of relief.

"Over there, on that boulder," Elphaba directed. She looked quizzically at Glinda who had gotten dressed. "And where did you think you were going?"

"I wanted to help you," Glinda said sheepishly.

This elicited a smile from Elphaba. "Well you still can if you feel up to it. I need you to conjure up a rope for me. Your wand is right behind the bed." She looked at Phanica who had started to fidget. "Don't move!" Elphaba commanded. Phanica sat still.

Glinda looked behind her, leaned over and grabbed her wand. Within moments, she crafted a rope and placed it directly in Elphaba's hands. Elphaba put the spear down and grabbed Phanica's arms, harshly pulling them behind her. She began to tie her hands together at the wrists, then wrapped the rope around her waist before tying up her legs as well.

"Why didn't you just kill me? It was a battle to the death," Phanica inquired.

Elphaba tied a tight knot and pulled hard for emphasis causing Phanica to flinch. "I don't kill Phanica. Although in your case, I'd almost be willing to make an exception."

"You're making a mistake. I'll eventually free myself, and I'll just hunt you down again."

"So be it then. Just be prepared for the same outcome if you do."

"Next time, I won't come alone."

Elphaba finished tying her up and stood up, dusting off her hands. "Give it up Phanica. Your obsession with Glinda is borderline psychotic. She's never harmed you. Just leave her alone. Leave us alone."

"Huh, fat chance of that. She has harmed me. For years I've had to live in her shadow, knowing that everything she has, everything she is should be mine."

"She hasn't harmed you. You've harmed yourself with this ridiculous obsession. Get over it."

Elphaba turned to Glinda who had a sad expression on her face. "Is everything ok?"

Glinda nodded. "I'll tell you later."

Elphaba knelt next to Glinda and brought her hand up to caress her cheek. "Do you think you're up to traveling? We need to get out of here. Now that she's found us, the rest of them can't be too far behind."

Glinda nodded and put her arms out so that Elphaba could help her up. Elphaba stood her up, then helped her steady herself.

Phanica watched the exchange between the two women with interest.

"Hold on, just a second," Elphaba said. She quickly grabbed the saddlebag and threw the cup, pan, spoon and Glinda's wand back in it. Holding it in her left hand, she placed her right arm around Glinda's waist and gently helped her walk outside.

"I'll be back!" Phanica yelled. "I won't stop until I have what I want."

"Ignore her," Elphaba suggested as they left the cave. She whistled for her horse which obediently trotted up to the two women. Elphaba helped Glinda sit on a nearby rock, then proceeded to put on the horse's saddle, saddlebag and bridle. "Just one more minute," she said, and she hurried back into the cave.

In a few moments, she came out with a pillow and blanket. "You can sit on this. It'll be more comfortable that just riding on the saddle." Elphie said.

Glinda smiled at her thoughtfulness. Very gingerly, Elphaba helped Glinda up and onto the saddle, helping her place the pillow underneath her. She grabbed the blanket and pulled herself up behind the blonde. Put the blanket over Glinda's shoulders, and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, while grabbing the reigns.

"You ready?" Elphaba asked.

"Ready," Glinda confirmed.

Elphaba started the horse slowly, giving Glinda time to adjust to the ride. Glinda just leaned back against Elphaba's body and found a comfort zone. It was Elphaba's intent to ride as far as Glinda could stand. She needed to put some distance between her and Phanica, and try to cover her tracks at the same time. She knew Phanica's group wouldn't be far behind. She just hoped that sparing Phanica's life was the right decision.

* * *

"Renegade, we have a serious problem. Tanon has his witness."

"Glinda's back? But how? She should be completely occupied, far from here."

"It's not Glinda."

"Then who?"

"Lothier. Baraq'a right hand man and Chief Justicier. He has a lot of damaging testimony to give."

"This is bad news. Lothier can identify me."

"What are we going to do?"

Renegade rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "We'll need to delay the trial. I just need a little time to take care of Lothier, make sure he isn't able to testify, and can never ID me, if you catch my drift."

"I understand, and I think it's a good idea, but do you really think you should be the one doing this? After all…"

"Don't worry. I'll lie low. There's someone else I can have take care of this business for me."

"Oh really, who?"

"All you need to know is his code name. Baluster."

"Baluster huh? Well, have him take care of the deed quickly. We can't afford to delay too long. Tanon is already suspicious and Glinda could return at any time."

Renegade grunted and nodded in agreement. "Thank you magistrate. I'll take care of things on my end. Baraq will surely reward your loyalty once he's set free."

The magistrate nodded, put his hat on, and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tanon and Lothier arrived at the District Attorney's office quickly.

"Hello Kerrick. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice," Tanon said.

Tanon and Kerrick shook hands.

"You don't need to thank me Tanon. I should be thanking you. And you must be Lothier I assume."

Lothier and Kerrick shook hands as well.

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"Please, call me Kerrick."

Lothier nodded.

"Gentlemen, why don't we sit?" Kerrick suggested. Kerrick took his seat behind his desk as Tanon and Lothier sat in the two chairs facing him.

"So Lothier, Tanon says that you have some testimony that can help put Baraq away for good."

"That is correct. I was his Chief Justicier for years. Not only did I witness the atrocities he perpetrated on the Animals and his own staff, but I personally witnessed him kidnap Glinda and torture Elphaba."

"Elphaba?" Kerrick looked at Tanon with obvious surprise.

Tanon shifted uneasily in his chair. "Look Kerrick, I just found out myself. Glinda told me just the other day. Apparently, Elphaba is still alive. She and Fiyero.."

"The Winkie Prince?" Kerrick asked. "The former Captain of the Guard?"

"One in the same. They're both alive and leading the Resistance as Animal Rights Activists. Their identities have been secret until now."

"What do you mean, until now?" Kerrick asked.

"Well, it seems that our friend Baraq has someone here who leaked the information to Phanica Pesler. She set out on a witch hunt the other night. That's why Glinda left. She wanted to get to Elphaba and warn her."

"You say Baraq has a man planted here?" Lothier asked, before Kerrick could ask another question.

"At least one. Unfortunately, in spite of my best efforts, we haven't been able to locate anyone," Tanon added dejectedly.

"And you won't," Lothier said. "Baraq's men are too good for that, but I can find them for you."

Tanon and Kerrick looked at Lothier with interest.

"Now bear with me," Lothier began. "I need to think this through. May I have a pen and a piece of paper?"

Kerrick nodded and quickly gave Lothier his requested items.

"Ok now, Baraq doesn't know that I have any knowledge of this. I never trusted him, so I routinely looked through his notes and logs when he wasn't around. One day, I came across a list of names with codes."

"Codes?" Kerrick asked.

"Yes. It's a little complicated, so stay with me on this." Lothier began to write down the names of all the lands of Oz. "The first thing you need to know is that there are three primary colors. Red, Blue and Yellow. Secondary colors are Purple, Green and Orange. This is important, because his code is color based."

Tanon and Kerrick listened with interest.

"As you look at each of these lands, they are defined by different colors. For instance, the Emerald City is Green. For Munchkinland, it's Blue." Lothier went down the list. "The Vinkus, Winkie Country, is Yellow, Quadling Country is Red, and here in Gillikin, the defining color is Purple."

Tanon and Kerrick nodded, and kept listening.

"Now then, Baraq has three spies on his payroll. Red, Blue and Yellow. Their code names are Renegade, Baluster, and Recrudesce."

"Ok, I'm following you, but how do their code names tie in with the color code? It makes no sense," Tanon said.

"Just hold on. It will. First, I'll explain the names, and the reasons behind them, then I'll show you how they tie in with the color code," Lothier continued. "Recrudesce is a man named Tyrin. He's mainly used to report on activities in Winkie Country. Any activity that might prove beneficial for Baraq to have knowledge about. He's the low man on the totem poll, and used very sparingly. As recrudesce means _to break out or become active again, _that is why Baraq chose that name. He's mainly on the back board, but he becomes active again whenever he's called into action."

Tanon nodded.

"Second in line is Baluster, otherwise known as Simmins. He's been the main scout in Munchkinland, but he has often had to leave when called to another assignment. A baluster is a support for a rail. Baluster is the main support for our top man, Renegade." Lothier paused for a moment after mentioning Renegade. "Renegade is the man Baraq had spying on Glinda and Elphaba. His real name is Veloc. That man is like a ghost. He's been spying on Quadling Country for years. Quite often, he's been called to Gillikin when Baraq wanted information on certain people or activities. No one has even had a sniff of him until Elphaba felt his presence. It was amazing that she was actually able to sense him. No one else could."

Tanon and Kerrick exchanged glances. "So how does this tell you who he has here in Gillikin right now, and where he's been hiding? As we've already determined, Gillikin is symbolically represented by the color Purple." Tanon interrupted.

"Well, Red and Blue make Purple don't they?" Lothier asked.

"They do, but I still don't see…."

"Here, let me spell it out for you." Lothier began to write down the code names of all three men, highlighting certain letters as he did so. Then he handed the piece of paper to Tanon.

Tanon and Kerrick looked over the piece of paper. "Ah, now I see," Kerrick said with a smile.

On the paper, the names were written out as such:

**R**en**E**ga**D**e

**B**a**LU**st**E**r

R**ECRU**desce

"Recrudesce. Ecru?" Tanon asked.

"Ecru is a shade of yellow," Kerrick added.

"That's correct," Lothier confirmed. "I guess a code name for Yellow was too difficult to come up with," he snickered. "Besides, it ties in well with Baraq's naming scheme."

"Ok, so we know this Veloc and Simmins are the men we're looking for. How do we find them." Tanon asked.

"Well, this is interesting. Their locations are based on coordinates. Coordinates dictated by their names."

"How do you mean?" Kerrick asked.

"This may get a little complicated, so again, I ask you to bear with me," Lothier began writing again. "You have to take their name, and assign numeric values to the letters in the name. For instance, 'B' is the second letter in the alphabet, so its numeric value is 2. 'A' is the first, so its numeric value is 1." He finished writing, then handed the second piece of paper to Kerrick.

**B** – 2

A – 1

**L** – 12

**U** – 21

S - 19

T – 20

**E** – 5

R - 19

Kerrick studied the numerical values of the letters in Baluster's name.

"You have to add up the values. In this case, they equal 99." Lothier looked around the room. "Do you have a District map of Gillikin?"

Kerrick nodded. He went to a file cabinet, and thumbed through some files before extracting a map. "Here you go."

Lothier spread out the map on Kerrick's desk. "Now, in numerology, you have to diminish the numbers into a singular form. So we take the number 99 and add the two nines together to come up with 18. Then you take the 18 and add the 1 and 8 together to arrive at 9."

"I'm following you," Kerrick said.

"Well, if you look at the map here, we can plot the districts." Lothier began to mark 18th, and 9th districts on the map. "Then you add the numbers of the two districts together to arrive at the third. Since 18 and 9 equal 27…" He dotted the 27th district on the map. "These three collinear points intersect at what we call the perspective center." Lothier dotted the center on the map emphatically. "**This** is where you'll find Baluster."

Kerrick looked at the map. "Sweet Oz. That's incredible. I know just where that neighborhood is."

"That's too complicated for me," Tanon said, rubbing his head. "So we know which area he's in. How do we know which house he's in?"

"That's easy. The sum of the numerical values in his name will be in the address. Look for a house with the number 99 as all or part of the street address. If there's more than one, then we fall back on the color code," Lothier pointed out. "Blue trim, blue flowers……something will be there to tell us exactly which house it is."

"What about this Renegade? Do we find him the same way?" Kerrick asked.

"Absolutely. It's exactly the same. Recrudesce is only slightly different, but we won't go into that now."

"I'm going to get the guards out to those locations. We'll have them here by nightfall, then we can question them about Baraq, Glinda, and Elphaba," Kerrick stated.

"I wouldn't suggest you handle it that way," Lothier said.

"What do you mean?" Kerrick asked.

"Well, these men aren't dumb. They've done this for a very long time, and there's a reason they've never been caught. They'll know if a large group of guards starts perusing the neighborhood. They'll be gone before you've ever even glimpsed their hiding place."

"Then how do you suggest I handle it?"

"Let Tanon and I go there," Lothier suggested as Tanon raised his eyebrows questioningly. "We'll track down Baluster first. He would be much easier to approach than Renegade. Once we have him, we may be able to make him talk. You won't get anything out of Renegade. He'd rather die than turn on Baraq."

"Are you experienced enough to go after such a man?" Kerrick asked.

"What choice do we have? Baluster would see your men coming a mile away. It has to be us. It has to be low key."

Kerrick looked at Tanon. Tanon nodded his approval.

"Alright, it's done then, but you only have until morning. If you don't bring back Baluster by then, I will send the guard. For him **and **Renegade."

"Good enough," Lothier said.

"Oh, and Lothier…" Kerrick began. "I'm taking a real chance, letting you risk yourself for this. Please be careful. I need your testimony at that trial."

"Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it."

Tanon and Lothier said their goodbyes, then went back to Glinda's Estate to make their plans for capturing Baluster. Hopefully, his capture would result in Renegade's capture as well. Then maybe, just maybe, Baraq would be put behind bars, and Glinda and Elphaba would be safe. At least that's what Tanon hoped would be the case.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kerrick's secretary entered his office to bring him a cup of coffee.

"Have your friend's left?" She asked.

"Yes, they have some important business to attend to," Kerrick remarked.

The secretary looked at Kerrick's desk and spied the District Map with all the markings, as well as the scribbled notes that Lothier had left behind.

"What's going on with this?" She asked, pointing to the items.

Kerrick quickly gathered up the map and scraps of paper. "It's nothing. Just something we were working on earlier," he stated.

"Is that where your friend's went? To the place on the map?" She inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But it's none of your concern."

The secretary just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, here's your coffee. I have to go out and run some errands. Will it be alright if I take the rest of the afternoon off?"

"Not a problem. Go take care of your business…..Oh, and Marinda, thank you for the coffee."

Marinda smiled, then left the office

* * *

"Baluster, thanks for coming over on such short notice."

"Of course, Renegade. So what business is so urgent that I had to drop my under cover work?"

"Finding the current location of the Grimmerie can wait. We have more immediate concerns. The prosecution has a witness against Baraq."

"Who?"

"Lothier."

"Lothier? That is bad news. What do you need me to do?"

"I need him eliminated. Glinda is still preoccupied. If Phanica is doing her job, we can probably expect that she won't be back for a couple of days at least. If we can get rid of Lothier quickly, we can proceed with the trial, and Baraq will be released for lack of evidence. But I stress, we need this done quickly."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it?" Renegade yelled through the closed door.

"It's Marinda. I have some information for you."

Renegade opened the door. And Marinda invited herself inside.

"Ah, Baluster, it's a good thing you're here. This news concerns you."

Baluster looked surprised.

"I was in Kerrick's office. I brought him some coffee to see if I could goad him into a conversation about what he Lothier and Tanon had talked about."

"And?" Renegade asked.

"Well, while he didn't divulge anything specific, I did learn something very significant."

"Go on."

"There was a map on his desk. A District Map of Gillikin. There were also scraps of paper with colors and numbers scribbled on them."

Baluster and Renegade exchanged uneasy glances.

"On the map, he had some areas dotted, with one large area circled." She turned to Baluster. "They've figured out the code. They know where you're staying. From what I gather, Tanon and Lothier are on their way there to try and apprehend you."

Baluster pounded his fist on the wall. "Damn it. Lothier must've given them the information."

Renegade calmly rubbed his chin with his forefinger. "This news isn't all that bad."

Baluster looked incredulously at Renegade.

"Think about it. We want Lothier out of the way. Instead of you having to find him, memorize his patterns and habits, then wait for an opportunity to strike, he's coming to you."

"And if that meddler Tanon is with him, all the better," Baluster added as he was beginning to get the gist of what Renegade was saying. "Marinda, do you know if they're coming alone or with reinforcements?"

"I'm pretty sure they're coming alone. I spoke with the head of the guard, and he seemed to indicate that he thought it would be a pretty quiet night in Gillikin."

"Excellent," Renegade said. "Thank you Marinda. You'll be paid promptly for the information, as usual."

"As usual, gentlemen, it's been a pleasure doing business with you," Marinda said.

Renegade saw her to out of the house, then turned back to Baluster. "So, what's your plan?"

"Pretty straightforward. They'll come looking for me at the house. I'll just make sure they find their way in." Baluster issued forth a sinister smile. "If all goes as planned, you may not need to have that trial postponed at all."

Renegade smiled back in a baleful manner. "Good. Report back once Lothier has been eliminated."

Baluster nodded, and left.

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda had been riding for hours. For the most part, Glinda had slept as Elphaba held onto her, waking up at scant intervals just to stretch or change positions. She had been sleeping for a couple of hours now. As night fell, and the cold settled in, Elphaba began to look for a secure place to settle in for the evening. They were now at the far edge of the Gillikin forest, but still too far from Mt. Runcible for Elphaba to consider pressing on. She was being very mindful of Glinda's delicate condition, and wanted to make sure that, as much as possible, her love was able to get some much needed, horizontal rest.

Glinda groaned and stirred in Elphaba's arms. Her eyes fluttered open. For a moment, she just stared at the dark forest ahead. Elphaba glanced at her and noticed that she was awake.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" She asked as she brought her hand up and gently ran her fingers through Glinda's hair.

Glinda stretched her back as much as her body and positioning would allow. "Ugh! I'm still sore, but yes, I am feeling better."

"I'm glad to hear it. A little more rest will do you a world of good."

Glinda looked around. The last time she'd opened her eyes, the sun was still out. "How long was I asleep this time?"

"A couple of hours. You really needed it. You still need it." She put her arm back around Glinda's waist and kissed her shoulder. Glinda tilted her head back, trying to work the kinks out of her neck.

"Don't worry, we're almost at a stopping point. In faaaact….." Elphaba strained to look through the moonlit forest. It only took a few moments for her to find what she was looking for. "Ah, there it is. There's a path between those trees that will take us to a secluded location. No one will be able to spot this path in the dark. We should be safe there for the night."

Glinda looked in the direction that Elphaba was staring, but didn't see a path. Soon, however, Elphaba turned the horse off of the trail they were on, and pushed through the trees. The horse plodded across the overgrown grass and through the bushes. After a few moments, a narrow trail emerged. They traveled down the path for awhile until they were well out of site of their original trail and in a small clearing.

"Here we are," Elphaba stated. Glinda looked around, confused. She didn't see anything resembling a shelter.

Elphaba slid off of the horse, then helped Glinda down. Glinda held onto her as she tested her muscles for soreness and workability.

"What's the verdict?" Elphaba asked with concern.

"Well, it's all working. Just sore still."

"Come on, I'll help you walk."

Elphaba put her arm around Glinda's waist and guided her to an old tree stump. Glinda was surprised to find a fire ring near the stump. "You've camped here before?"

"Uh huh. We've utilized several areas of this forest before. Sometimes it's a long haul between safe houses, and we need to find secure areas to camp out for the night. It could be a cave, or a clearing or anything really. The main objective is security. We can't be seen from the main trail while we're here, so it'll be safe to build a fire."

"Oh good. It is getting chilly." Glinda noticed.

"I also have a little surprise," Elphaba said. She walked over to a large tree and scanned the dirt until she found what she was looking for. A stick protruding from the ground at a 45 degree angle. She quickly pushed aside the myriad of pine needles, brushed the dirt aside and found a handle. With a hard tug, Elphaba lifted the handle, and a small, camouflaged trap door opened upwardly. The door had a tarp draped over it to keep the dirt from entering, and keep its contents unsullied. She got down on her knees and reached down into the opening, extracting a package wrapped in plastic.

Glinda watched with surprise and fascination as Elphaba closed the trap door and headed over to her with the package.

"What do you have there?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba sat down next to Glinda and started removing the plastic. "Well, we never know when we're going to be here, or if we're going to need any kind of supplies." She unwrapped the plastic, revealing two woolen blankets and two pillows. Smiling, she held the items up for Glinda to see. "There are certain sites where we've created our own 'care packages'. Just in case of an emergency. It's mostly in exposed areas, not caves."

"Elphie, that's so clever." Glinda ran her hands over the soft fabric of the blankets.

"Trust me, in times like this, we're awfully glad to have this stuff around."

"How do you keep the blankets clean once they've been used?" Glinda asked.

"Well, we don't actually do it ourselves. We have a system where people check the sites at regular intervals. There's always two sets of blankets. The clean ones are wrapped in plastic to keep them dry, just in case the elements find their way into the storage space. We've done our best to weatherproof it, but you never know. Anyway, the people who check the sites have clean supplies with them. They just make an exchange, taking the soiled laundry and leaving the clean items."

"Wow, you people really have some sort of system going don't you?"

"We have to. Remember, we're considered outlaws."

"I'm working on that," Glinda added.

Elphaba smiled. "I'm sure you are sweetie. I'm sure you are. But for now….." Elphaba stood up. "I need to put some bedding together and start a fire."

"Can I help?"

"Absolutely not. You just relax, and let me take care of you," Elphaba said. She bent down and gave Glinda a quick kiss, then began putting together a pine needle bedding.

'_You always do take care of me. Sweet Oz, I love you.' _ Glinda smiled as she watched Elphaba put their bed together.

Elphaba grabbed the blanket that she'd placed on Glinda's shoulders for the ride and put it on top of the pine needle fluff. Next she put the pillows down, then placed the two woolen blankets on top. After turning down the corner of the blankets, Elphaba walked back to Glinda to help her get into bed. She gently helped the blonde down onto the soft bedding, removed her shoes, helped her undress and tucked her in.

"I'll get the fire started, then I'll be right back," Elphaba said, then placed a kiss on Glinda's cheek.

She turned to face the fire pit, and began to wave her arms, uttering the same chant she used in the cave. A smile played across Glinda's face as she watched Elphaba produce the fire that burned brightly in the pit.

"Elphie, you used your magic," Glinda said smiling broadly.

"Yeah. I was able to reach somewhere deep inside of myself and create the same fire earlier when I needed to warm you up," Elphaba said with a hint of disconsolation. She tried not to think about how hurt Glinda was, and how close she'd come to losing her.

Elphaba quickly shook off the thought and offending emotion. She walked to the other side of the bedding, undressed and climbed in next to Glinda. Gently, she gathered Glinda into her arms. After a few silent moments, Glinda rolled over to face Elphaba. She had a serious look on her face.

Elphaba propped herself up on her elbow. "Glinda, what's bothering you? I noticed that same look at the cave, after I tied Phanica up."

Glinda paused for a moment before answering. She reached up and cupped Elphaba's cheek in her hand. Elphaba turned into the touch, placed her hand over Glinda's and gently kissed Glinda's palm. Glinda laced her fingers through the green ones, and moved her hand back down, still holding onto Elphie's.

"I was just thinking, when I saw Phanica before I saw you, I immediately thought the worst. That seems to happen to me a lot when it comes to you, and I don't understand it. You have such an acute sense of awareness where I'm concerned. You said we have a connection. How is it that I can't feel your presence and know that you're alive and safe? Why am I always so afraid that something is going to happen to you? Or that something already has?"

Elphaba regarded Glinda's supplicating expression. "Sweetie, I think it's there for you. You're just a little over-sensitive right now because of what's been going on. You've been beside yourself with worry and stress, and maybe all of that is overriding your internal senses."

"I do worry about you. Every single day, I'm worried that something is going to happen to take you away from me. I'm scared Elphie. I've loved you for so long, and now that we're together, it's almost like it isn't real. I feel like I'm living in a dream, and that someday, I'll wake up, and you'll be gone."

Elphaba didn't immediately answer Glinda. She turned onto her back and stared at the stars that managed to show through the trees. Glinda could see the wheels turning in Elphaba's mind.

"You're concerned aren't you?" Glinda asked. "You're thinking that if I'm feeling this so strongly, it might be something that I'm intuiting, something imminent, aren't you?" Glinda looked at Elphaba with a worried expression.

Elphaba looked over at her, then scooped the smaller woman up into her arms and stared deeply into the concerned blue eyes. "Listen to me. I love you Glinda Upland. This isn't a dream. It's real. You're not going to lose me, and I'm not going anywhere. Not ever!"

Glinda buried her head into Elphaba's shoulder as the green woman settled onto her back again.

"Elphie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will this feeling ever go away? The feeling that you'll be taken from me? I hate it, and I want it gone for good."

Elphaba stroked Glinda's hair. "Honey, you've been through so much recently. All the dangers we've faced in the short amount of time that we've been together have taken a toll on you. It's no wonder you're feeling like this. I'm used to living this way, but this is all new to you. I think that once this whole mess is over with, and we're both safe and sound, you'll feel more secure about us, and that feeling will go away. You just need to give it some time. Besides, it's me who should be worrying about you, remember?"

Elphaba smiled at Glinda, but was still met with a fretful expression from her love. She thought for a moment, then remembered the poem that Glinda had dog-eared in her book. She softly stroked Glinda's hair, and repeated a verse. "Throughout my life, you were with me, and throughout your life, I'll be with you. Our love binds us – heart to heart, soul to soul. Forever!"

Tears began to form in Glinda's eyes. She swallowed hard and reached up to touch Elphaba's face. "You read it. The poem."

"I did, and I think it's perfect for us."

Glinda didn't say anything. She put her head down and softly began to cry on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba rubbed Glinda's back and stroked her hair.

"Shhhhh. It's ok. I'm right here," Elphaba said, trying to hearten Glinda. "I'm not going anywhere."

Glinda tried to stop crying but couldn't. Elphaba rolled over onto her side, keeping Glinda in her embrace. She looked down and watched as the firelight danced in Glinda's glistening blue eyes. Elphaba helped wipe the tears away, then softly stroked Glinda's cheek. "What can I do to reassure you?"

"Oh Elphie, I know you're right," Glinda sniffled. "I've seen the changes in you first hand. The new level of self-confidence, your ability to take care of and defend yourself. You took care of Phanica fairly quickly, and I should take heart in that."

Elphaba didn't say a word. Only she knew how dangerously close she was to tasting the point of Phanica's spear. In fact, if Phanica hadn't been so concerned with hurting her instead of finishing her off, she might not be here right now. Elphaba's mind briefly wandered back to her battle with Phanica.

_ Phanica swiftly kicked her in the ribs, sending her tumbling over onto her back. She groaned and held her side as her vision began to clear somewhat. What she saw was Phanica standing over her, spear in hand, and a feral grin on her face. She rolled over and pulled herself up onto her knees, desperately clearing the rest of the stinging dirt away from her eyes as she retreated from Phanica's approach. Phanica pulled her spear up and readied herself for another kick. Elphaba was able to see now, but feigned still being blinded by the dirt Phanica had thrown in her eyes. Phanica arrogantly walked up to Elphaba and kicked her leg out, Elphaba's jaw was her target, but Elphaba was ready. She grabbed Phanica's boot in mid-flight with both hands and twisted with such force that Phanica immediately dropped to the ground, relinquishing her grip on her spear. Elphaba seized the opportunity to grab the spear and jump on top of Phanica. With the point of her own spear hovering dangerously over her, Phanica yielded. Elphaba quickly got up, pulling Phanica up by the collar as she did. She kept the spear trained on her, then marched her over to the cave where she intended to bind her._

Elphaba decided that in light of Glinda's fears, she would keep the details of their battle silent.

"Elphie?...Elphie!"

Elphaba snapped out of her thoughts of Phanica and the fight. "Hmm? I'm sorry."

"Elphie, where were you just now."

Elphaba didn't want to lie to Glinda. "You mentioned Phanica, and my mind just briefly wandered back to our fight. It's nothing. Really."

Glinda looked at Elphaba a bit skeptically. "Oh Elphie, I never even bothered to ask. Did she hurt you at all? Are you in any pain?"

"None whatsoever," Elphaba said with a smile. And that was the truth. "You, on the other hand, still need much tending to, and I'm going to do my level best to make sure you get every bit of care and attention you need."

Glinda giggled. "Well, I guess this is a bit of a role reversal from the last time one of us was hurt. But unlike you, I enjoy being coddled and pampered."

"Then coddled and pampered you shall be. As much as one can be out in the wild," Elphaba smiled

She looked at Glinda who's mood had been substantially lifted. The beautiful blue eyes smiled back at her, sending a rush of emotion through her. Without a word, she leaned in and captured Glinda's lips for a soft, slow kiss. Glinda needed the reassurance of that kiss. In spite of the fact that she was in a better mood, she was still feeling exceptionally vulnerable, and needed to be as close to Elphaba as possible. She opened her mouth, allowing Elphaba's tongue to enter and trace over her own.

Elphaba kissed Glinda gently, but deeply. She was all too aware that her lover, while better, was still battered, and she proceeded cautiously. Glinda didn't care what condition her body was in. Right now, she had an insatiable need to be with Elphaba. Her muscles ached, but couldn't stop her as she wrapped her arms around Elphie's neck, pulling her closer. As they continued to kiss, Glinda slid her hands down Elphaba's back, then moved them around the front, feeling the outline of Elphaba's tight stomach muscles. Slowly, she moved her hands upwards.

"Oh sweet Oz Glinda," Elphaba said breathlessly. "Are you sure? I mean, you're hurt. We shouldn't….."

"Be quiet and let me love you," Glinda whispered, ignoring Elphaba's caution, choosing instead to wrap her arms around her lover. Glinda rolled over, placing herself on top of Elphaba. She stared into Elphie's eyes for a long moment, allowing herself to soak in the love and warmth expressed in those eyes, then dipped her head to engage Elphaba in another deep, explorative kiss.

Elphaba couldn't ignore the fire in her belly, or the tingling sensation she felt all over when Glinda kissed her. It left her breathless, and dissolved her inhibitions. She wanted, even craved the intoxicating pleasure of being intimate with Glinda.

Elphaba placed light, gentle kisses along Glinda's jaw, and softly traced a path to Glinda's ear with her tongue. Glinda moaned blissfully when she felt Elphaba's warm breath on her ear. The ear was one of her special pleasure centers, and Elphaba knew it. As Elphaba nibbled on her lobe, then moved her tongue over her ear, a pleasurable chill permeated through Glinda's body. Elphaba moved back to Glinda's lips and kissed her softly and deeply again.

As the night wore on, the two women emersed themselves in the love they had for one another, before finally retiring into each other's arms. Two breathless women, glistening with the telltale sparkles of intimacy. Glinda kissed Elphaba's shoulder, then shifted slightly so that she could stare into her lover's expressive eyes. They slowly and silently traced their fingers over one another's arms, sides and facial features, all the while staring deeply at one another.

Elphaba lifted her hand to brush back a couple of sweat soaked strands of blonde hair from Glinda's face. Glinda never took her eyes off of her love. She felt preciously close to Elphaba right now. Not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually.

"I love you," Glinda silently mouthed.

Elphaba smiled. "I love you," she mouthed back. Then she lifted herself up and pulled Glinda into another long, soft kiss.

When they finished kissing, the women nestled together, locked in each others embrace. The warmth of the fire, and the secure familiarity of Elphaba's arms wrapped around her allowed Glinda to relax, and finally fall asleep.

As Elphaba held her slumbering partner, she began to go over Glinda's concerns in her mind. She absolutely believed they did have a strong connection, and the fact that Glinda's feelings about her were so fatalistic were a concern. It was a concern that she would never voice to the blonde. But she decided she needed to be more careful until they arrived at Mt. Runcible. Glinda's health and well-being depended on it. She didn't want to let her down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tanon and Lothier left Kerrick's office and headed for their respective residences. Lothier went to the Lodge where he had left his belongings before meeting up with Tanon that day. He quickly changed into some unobtrusive clothing for their venture, then headed back to Glinda's Estate to meet up with Tanon.

"Lothier, come in," Tanon said as he opened the front door. "It's almost dark, we should get moving. Have you come up with a plan?"

"I have. It's pretty simplistic, but I think we have a chance if we catch Baluster off guard."

"Ok, let's have it."

"Well, we need to find the house he's staying at. We can find a hiding place and scope it out. Once we see him go in, and are fairly certain that he's not being protected by a myriad of other men, we'll sneak in and take him into custody."

"Hmmm. You're right. It is a simplistic plan. But let me ask you something. What if there **is** a myriad of other men protecting him?" Tanon asked, a little unnerved about the plan.

"Then we wait and continue to follow him. There's going to be a time when he'll be alone. That's when we'll take him. Don't worry, we're not going to go into his hiding place unless we're sure."

"I sure hope this works," Tanon said nervously.

"Well, I do have one thing that might help our situatio,." Lothier added.

Tanon raised his brows questioningly as Lothier reached into his bag and extracted a revolver.

"Were did you get that?" Tanon asked with extreme surprise. "Guns are very rare in Oz. Only members of the Guard have them, and only the Captain of the Guard at that."

"Members of the Guard and men who have an underground network that's able to furnish contraband," Lothier added. "Remember, Baraq had a lot of sources. Even so, he was only able to procure this one item. After he was captured, I made sure I took this with me, as protection against the legion of loyalists he has. I'm surely a marked man, and I want all the protection I can get."

"Good idea. I feel a little better about our plan now," Tanon said, still a bit unconvinced.

* * *

Baluster had arrived at the house and busily prepared for his expected guests. It took a few hours before he felt fully prepared, then he called his men into a meeting.

"Alright, as you know, we have a situation that's developed. We need to take the utmost care in how we proceed," Baluster began.

"You, you and you." Baluster pointed out three of the men. "You'll stay with me initially. You're to escort me here in open view. Once I tell you, you're to leave the residence, and make sure they see you."

The men nodded.

"The rest of you, you have your positions. Get to them and wait for my signal. Now go!"

The group broke up as each man took their appointed position.

Baluster and his three escorts left the residence and headed back to a predefined location to wait for word of Lothier and Tanon's activities.

* * *

Tanon and Lothier found Baluster's hideaway fairly easily, based on the coding scheme that Lothier had deciphered. They found a secluded hiding place with a clear view of the house and waited, hiding and watching to see when they could catch a glimpse of the man they sought.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Tanon asked. "We've been here for quite a while."

"Shhh, be patient," Lothier said. "He'll be here. I'm sure of it."

Tanon sighed, but settled back into his surveillant position.

* * *

The bar was a dark, musty place. Almost dirty, but the patrons and staff were just the sort that didn't care about their surroundings, or who else was in those surroundings. It was a perfect place to set up meetings between uncouth participants. Baluster and his men sat in a dark booth, patiently waiting for their informant. At long last, he entered the establishment.

Upon seeing his man's entry, Baluster motioned for him to come over. The man, dressed in dark slacks and boots, and wearing a long, dark coat casually walked over to Baluster's table and took a seat.

Baluster took out an envelope and slid the currency halfway across the table towards the man. The man began to reach for the envelope, but Baluster kept a firm grip on it, and pulled it back slightly.

"Information first," he said.

The man pulled back his hand, and sat back, regarding Baluster for a moment before answering. "We've had them followed since they left the District Attorney's office. Lothier went to his lodge, then met up with Tanon at Glinda's. When they left, we followed them once again. It's as you said. They're currently waiting just outside your hideaway. They've been in their position for some time. I wanted to make sure they were staying put before I came to tell you of their whereabouts."

Baluster slid the envelope all the way across the table for the man. He grabbed it and began to open it in order to inspect its contents.

"Don't trust me?" Baluster asked.

The man thought better, and closed the envelope again. "Of course I do sir. As always, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." The man excused himself from the table and left the bar.

Baluster finished off his ale, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, then got up from the table. "Come on boys. It's showtime."

* * *

Tanon was becoming impatient. This was the sort of work that he usually sent other men to do. His place was seeing to Glinda's affairs, not staking out and attempting to capture hardened criminals.

"Here he comes," Lothier whispered.

Tanon snapped his head up and stared out at the man with his small entourage. "Seems a little bold doesn't he? Walking out in the open like that."

Lothier wrinkled his brows, staring out at Baraq's protégé. "It does seem odd, but he is being surrounded by other men. I guess he feels secure in their protection."

The men watched as Baluster walked up to the entry of the residence. He looked around casually, then entered the house.

"Now what?" Tanon asked.

"Now we wait," Lothier answered.

"For what? He's in there. Let's go get him."

"We can't just bust in there and and pull him out. He has those guards surrounding him. We wait until they leave, then we can proceed with extreme caution. Even if he's alone, capturing Baluster is going to be no cake walk."

"What if his guards never leave?"

"Then we sneak in after the lights go out. Try to surprise them when they're sleeping."

Tanon didn't like the sounds of this. He wasn't made for this type of work. To his core, he was frightened, but he didn't want to show it. He needed to do this for Glinda's sake. She'd been through so much with Baraq in the past, and he didn't want to see her have to deal with him again.

His mind briefly wandered to the lady of the house. He wondered if Glinda was alright. What had happened with Phanica? Did she find Elphaba? His worry had been great since Glinda had left, but the fact that she hadn't sent word as to her well being worried him even more. Once this mess with Baluster and Baraq was finished, he was going to send a search party after her.

"Look, there they g,." Lothier said, pointing out the three men leaving the house.

Tanon's thoughts were disrupted by Lothier's pronouncement. He watched the men leave the house and exit the neighborhood altogether.

"Come on, let's go get him," Lothier said. He reached for the revolver in his pocket as the two men extracted themselves from their hiding place and headed towards Baluster's residence.

Baluster had slipped out the back way and headed towards one of the men positioned well outside the house. "Are we ready?"

"Ready," The man replied.

"Good, wait for my signal."

Baluster sat back and watched as Tanon and Lothier slinked their way around the back of the house, just as he had predicted. The men looked through the windows, who's curtains had been intentionally left askew just enough to allow for a clear peak inside. Once Lothier was satisfied that they could enter without incident, he motioned for Tanon to follow him.

Lothier gripped the knob of the door and slowly turned it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Tanon and Lothier exchange glances, then cautiously made their way inside.

Baluster smiled. "Just exactly as scripted." He held up his hand. "Wait just a moment. Let's let them get well inside first.

Tanon's nerves were on edge. The quiet was unsettling to him. The men made their way through the house, going from room to room. Each room they entered was empty, adding to Tanon's edginess. As they walked through the kitchen, Tanon noticed cords on the floor. He grabbed Lothier's shoulder and pointed to the cords. The men looked at the lines and followed them to a room with a closed door.

Lothier held his revolver forth and grabbed the knob, slowly turning it. When the door was opened, they were able to see exactly where the cords lead. Tanon's eyes grew wide as he looked upon the heap of explosives in front of them.

"It's a trap! Run!" Lothier yelled.

The two turned to run, trying to make their way out the front door.

Baluster lowered his hand. "NOW!"

The man next to him plunged the handle of the detonator, channeling a current through the lines which quickly made its way to the explosives. In only a few seconds, the loud explosion rocked through the house, shattering the windows and sending a fireball up through the blown roof.

The structure didn't completely crumble, but Baluster was pleased nonetheless. He smiled as the smoldering pieces of wood, propelled upwards by the explosion, fell harmlessly to the ground.

"It's done," he said to himself. "Let's get out of here before someone summons the Gillikin Guard," he said to the man next to him.

"What do I do with this?" The man said, pointing to the detonator.

"Leave it. The Guard will find it. I'd like the District Attorney to know what happens when you come after one of Baraq's men. Maybe it'll dissuade him from any such ventures in the future."

Baluster and the man made their way to the stables in the back. They mounted their horses, and met up with the other men.

"Did anyone get out before the explosion?" Baluster asked one of the men.

"No one. We watch from our positions on all sides of the house. They went in, but they never came out."

"Good, good. Thank you boys. I think it's time to report the good news to Renegade."

Baluster took one look back at the burning residence, then made his way out of the neighborhood.

The inhabitants of the neighborhood were awoken from their slumber by the loud explosion. Many curious onlookers ran outside to stare at the wrecked home. Others were more action oriented. Some made their way out to alert the Gillikin Guard while others tried to sift through the home, looking for survivors.

A small group of men, holding handkerchiefs over their noses in order to filter out the smoke went through the residence. They searched as much of the residence as the smoke and fire would permit, but couldn't find anyone.

"I don't think anyone was in here. Thank the Unnamed God for that," said one man.

As he finished his sentence, the group heard a groan coming from the corner of the living room.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, where did it come from?"

"Over here!"

The men ran over to a large metal cabinet that had been blown over.

"Under here, come on, let's get this off of them."

The group collectively grabbed at the ends of the cabinet and pulled with all their might.

"Wow, this is heavy," one man grunted.

With much effort, the cabinet was moved, revealing two men underneath.

"Are they alive?"

One of the men bent down to check. "This one is." He checked the next man. "This one too, but they're in bad shape."

"Someone get a wagon, we need to get these men to the hospital right now."

As one of the men left, another looked intently at the faces of the injured men. "I know this one. This is Tanon, Glinda's assistant."

"Sweet Oz, you're right. What's he doing here?" Another man said, peering down at Tanon.

"I don't know, but if we don't get these men to the hospital soon, they may not make it."

Within moments, the Gillikinese Guard arrived with Kerrick in tow. Kerrick ran inside to see what was going on.

"Out of my way!" he said, running to where the two injured men lay. He gasped at the sight of the bloodied men. Slowly he knelt down next to Tanon. "Tanon…….Tanon, can you hear me?"

Tanon groaned.

"Tanon, what happened here?"

Tanon was breathing erratically. "A trap!" he whispered with much effort. "Saw explosives…….heard the charge……..took cover."

"It's ok my friend. We're going to get you to the hospital. Just hang on." Kerrick put his hand on Tanon's shoulder, then looked over at Lothier. Lothier was in worse shape. Kerrick admonished himself for allowing Lothier to pursue Baluster on his own.

Kerrick just shook his head and stood up. He walked over to the captain of the guard. "Terriak, I need a favor from you."

"Sure Kerrick, what is it?"

"Well, it has to do with these two men. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Terriak lead Kerrick out of the house and around the back where they would not be disturbed.

* * *

Morning came as the guard finished their investigation and cleared out of the house. Kerrick, who had hardly slept got up and retrieved his morning paper. He brought it inside, and settled down with his cup of coffee. Unfolding the paper, he was met with the headline of the day.

"**One Injured, One Dead In Neighborhood Explosion"**

Kerrick sighed at the headline. When he had left the hospital, he knew that Tanon would survive, but he wasn't sure about Lothier. Lothier, the man he was counting on to keep Baraq behind bars. He'd foolishly let him endanger himself, and now, he was paying the price for allowing such a cavalier move. He read the account by the Gillikin Press, finished his coffee, then sat silently at his kitchen table. Unless Glinda came back, unless he could manage a long postponement of the trial, Baraq would be free in just a couple of days.

"Honey, are you alright?" Kerrick's wife made her way into the kitchen, noticing her husband's far away look. She walked up behind him and gently squeezed his shoulder.

Kerrick responded by putting his hand over hers. "I am Sarina. I'm just worried about the trial, that's all."

"Well, I have faith in you. Somehow you always manage to get done what you need to get done." She put her arms around his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but this time, I'm not sure what I can do."

"You'll figure it out. You always do." She released her hug, then took the chair next to him. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

He smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. "Not just yet. I have to sort some things out first."

"I understand. I also know that I probably won't be seeing much of you the next couple of days. As always, whatever space you need to do your work, you shall have. However, I expect some special attention once this matter is over with."

"And as always, you shall have it," Kerrick smiled.

Sarina got up, gave Kerrick a quick kiss and left the kitchen, leaving her husband to his thoughts.

Kerrick remembered that Tanon had told him of a man he was sending to The Glikkus to investigate Judge Verin. If Tanon was feeling up to talking, he hoped he would be able to fill him in on just where they stood on that front. It wasn't much, but it was a starting point.

Kerrick decided that a visit to Tanon was definitely in order. He only had a couple of days to figure out what he was going to do about Baraq's trial. If he didn't find a solution, then Oz forbid, Baraq would be free. Kerrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath at that thought.

"There has to be a solution. There has to be."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Elphaba opened her eyes as the early morning sun began to peak through the trees. At some point during the night, the women had positioned themselves so that Elphaba was spooning the deeply slumbering blonde woman next to her. One arm was draped over Glinda's waist while the other was slipped under the blonde's neck and around her chest. The warmth of their togetherness coupled with the still burning fire caused Elphaba to linger in that comforting position, and allowed her a moment to think about the possibility of waking up like this every day.

Perhaps someday the running and hiding would end. And then, perhaps she would be able to settle down with Glinda. They could find a nice place to live and spend the rest of their days waking in each other's arms.

Elphaba pulled herself from such thoughts. She couldn't think about such things right now. Her first priority had to be getting Glinda safely to Mt. Runcible, and that's where her focus needed to be.

She carefully extracted herself from her position next to Glinda, resisting the overwhelming urge to kiss her love awake in favor of allowing her to sleep a bit longer. Glinda stirred only slightly when Elphaba slipped out of bed. She found her clothes, and quickly dressed, hating the feel of the garments which bore the blemishes and reminders of how close she'd come to losing her love. They were sullied and torn from the events of the last couple of days making wearing them an uncomfortable proposition. Elphaba would give anything for a nice hot bath right about now.

Once dressed, she glanced at the woman curled up under the blankets. A smiled played across her face and a warm feeling enveloped her as she stared at the woman she loved. Her mind began to run through images of Glinda. Images of her smiling and laughing. Images of the two of them being intimate with one another. Elphaba closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. At that moment, she loved Glinda more than she ever thought possible. She shook herself out of her reverie and walked over to the storage space to retrieve a bowl, a coffee pot and some coffee grounds. She grabbed the canteen and her toiletries from the saddlebag, then quietly walked over to Glinda and bent down next to her, quietly putting her items down. Briefly she thought about going about her business and letting Glinda sleep, but she didn't want Glinda to wake up and become frightened when she didn't see her around.

"Glinda, sweetie," Elphaba whispered. She softly stroked Glinda's cheek.

Glinda stretched and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Elphaba leaning over her, and smiled. "Hi Elphie."

"Honey, I'm sorry I had to wake you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go get us some breakfast. I won't be gone long, but I didn't want you to wake up to an empty camp."

Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it lightly. "Thank you for letting me know," she said sleepily.

"Ok sweetie. Now go back to sleep. I'll be back very shortly." Elphaba leaned down and kissed Glinda on the cheek as the blonde woman closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her once again.

Elphaba gathered her items and walked deeper into the forest. After a few moments of walking, she found the creek she'd been looking for and filled the canteen and coffee pot. Very quickly, she reached into her toiletry bag and extracted some items to wash and clean up with. The creek water was cold, but Elphaba didn't mind. She'd become used to washing like this whenever the group was in transition, which was often. Towels were a luxury in this part of the land, so Elphaba had no choice but to allow the cold morning air to dry her skin naturally. After washing up, she placed her toiletries back into their bag, picked up the bowl, then ventured even deeper into the woods, leaving the rest of the items where they were.

Within moments, she came upon a patch in the woods where wild berries grew in confluence. Blueberries, raspberries and strawberries, all within moments of each other. She took her time, carefully inspecting each berry before picking them. When her bowl was filled, she made her way back to the creek. Elphaba carefully washed the berries in the creek waters, using her fingers as a sieve to allow the water to retreat from the bowl, back into the creek. Satisfied that the fare was thoroughly cleaned, she picked up all her items and walked back to the campsite.

Glinda was still sleeping when Elphaba arrived back at camp, so Elphaba decided to work as quietly as possible. She removed the perforated metal basket from the percolator coffee pot and eyed the right amount of grounds to place inside before securing the pot over the fire to heat the water. Back at the underground storage container, she extracted two coffee cups, then walked back to the fire to stay warm and keep an eye on the coffee pot. It only took a few moments for the coffee to begin to percolate.

When the water was effectively diffused through the grounds, Elphaba removed the pot and poured the coffee into the two cups. She picked up the cups and walked over to where Glinda was still sleeping.

Glinda was still lying on her side, curled up underneath the blankets. Elphaba quietly put the coffee cups down near the edge of the bedding, the slipped around to the other side and crawled up behind Glinda. Putting her arms around the blonde's waist, she gently began placing soft kisses on Glinda's cheek.

"Sweetie, wake up." Elphaba softly kissed her temple, then her cheek again.

Glinda began to stir as she felt Elphie's soft lips against her skin. She smiled at the velvety touch, then slowly stretched out and rolled over to greet her love.

Elphaba looked down at the smiling eyes beaming back at her. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Elphie."

Elphaba placed a soft, lingering kiss on Glinda's lips. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Waking up next to you, I've never felt better," Glinda smiled.

Elphaba blushed slightly. "Come on now, I'm serious."

Glinda just giggled. "I am too, but I feel fine. I really do."

Elphaba smiled at her love, then the women shared another long kiss. Amidst the kiss, Glinda opened her eyes and slowly turned her head.

"Is that coffee I smell?"

"It is." Elphaba leaned over Glinda, grabbed one of the cups and handed it to the blonde. "Here, let me help you sit up." She placed her arm around Glinda's shoulders and gently eased her into a sitting position.

Glinda wrapped both hands around the cup and inhaled the nutty aroma. "Mmmm, this smells wonderful."

"I hope you like it. I have something else for us too." Elphaba removed herself from the bedding and left to retrieve the bowl of berries.

When she returned, she sat on the edge of the bedding and handed the bowl to Glinda.

"Oh Elphie, this looks wonderful." Glinda beamed as she dipped her fingers into the bowl and extracted a blueberry.

Elphaba picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. She watched Glinda delight in eating the berries.

"Here Elphie." Glinda held forth a large, bright red strawberry and fed it to the green woman.

"Mmm, juicy little thing," Elphaba said as she moved her hand to wipe her mouth. But Glinda grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Here, let me take care of that." She closed the gap between them and gently kissed Elphaba's lips, licking away the remaining juice from the berry.

Elphaba put her coffee cup down, then grabbed Glinda's a placed it on the ground as the women continued to kiss. Glinda moved the fruit bowl aside and pulled Elphaba closer to her, never breaking off the kiss. The women kissed passionately as their embrace tightened. Suddenly, Elphaba pulled back and turned her head back in the direction of the main trail.

"Elphie?"

"Shhh, hold on. I thought I heard something."

"Oh not again," Glinda was becoming frightened, remember the last time Elphaba had this reaction when they were at the lake.

"No, it's not like that. It's……"

"HELP!"

She heard it again. It was barely audible, but she heard it.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! ANYONE!"

Elphaba jumped up. "Glinda, stay here."

"Elphie wait."

"Just stay here. I'll be right back." Elphaba ran out of the camp and burst forth through the woods, following the sounds of the imploring cry. She headed back towards the main trail, running through the woods as quickly as she could. When she reached the edge of the trail, she saw a wagon, tilted downward on its front left side.

"HELP ME!"

"Stay calm, I'll be right there," Elphaba said. She walked around the back of the wagon and saw that the front left wheel was off. Whats more, there was a woman, whose legs were pinned underneath the flattened wheel with the weight of the wagon bearing down on her. The only thing keeping the wagon from crushing her was a large boulder keeping the wagon slightly propped as it caught on the edge of the rock. The boulder obscured the woman's view, so she couldn't see who was coming to help her.

"Oh, thank Oz someone heard me. I'm stuck. I can't get out," the woman said. She struggled to pull herself out from under the wagon wheel.

Elphaba looked at the wagon and tried to gage the situation. She looked around for a branch that she could use to leverage against the wagon, but there was nothing around.

"Hello? Are you there?" The woman cried.

"I'm here. Don't worry! I'm going to get you out from under there. Just hold on."

Elphaba didn't have a choice. She was going to have to attempt some magic if she was going to have any chance of getting the woman out from under the wagon.

"_I can do this. I've done spells with much more complexity than this. I can do this,"_ she thought.

Elphaba had always been naturally gifted with magical abilities. Her talents were innate, but years of intentionally keeping those talents dormant had produced a profound level of insecurity in her. She was no longer as confident of her skills as she used to be, and sometimes she didn't know if she possessed the ability to summon up the magic anymore, but she had to try.

"Ok, I'm going to lift this wagon off of you. Don't worry about how. When I do I need you to slide out from underneath. Are you able to do that?" Elphaba asked.

"I think so," the woman said.

Elphaba walked around the wagon to the front end so that she could assess the woman's position.

"Thank you so much Miss. This is really beginning to hurt. I didn't think anyone would hear………."

Elphaba came into the young woman's line of vision.

"YOU!" The woman yelled. Her eyes were wide with fear. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!"

Elphaba was startled by the accusatory tone. She put her hands up in the air and backed up. "Hold on there. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know who you are. You're the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Elphaba cringed at the reference.

"I thought you were dead. Get away. GET AWAY!"

"Look, just calm down. You need help," Elphaba put her hands in front of her, palms facing out and slowly moved closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Elphie?" Glinda emerged from the woods.

"Glinda!" Elphaba looked back at the blonde. She'd quickly gotten dressed and followed Elphaba out to the main trail.

"Elphie, what's going on?" Glinda came around the front end of the wagon and looked at the young woman pinned underneath the wagon wheel.

"Glinda?" The woman said with surprise. "Glinda be careful. She's the Wicked Witch of the West."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, put her hands on her hips and turned away. Glinda looked at Elphaba and sensed her frustration at being slapped with that title. She put her hand on Elphie's forearm and gave her a knowing glance. Elphaba sighed in frustration, then nodded approval for Glinda's unspoken request. Glinda smiled and patted her arm, then turned towards the young woman.

"Honey, what's your name?"

"I…I'm Falia," the young woman said, looking back at Elphaba with reticent alarm.

"I'm Glinda." Glinda kneeled next to the young woman.

"Yes I know. Everyone knows who Glinda the Good is."

Glinda smiled. "Falia, listen to me. This woman behind me is not wicked. She's one of the most wonderful, caring people I've ever known, and she came here to help you."

Falia swallowed hard. Elphaba turned back to face her.

"Do you trust me?" Glinda asked.

Falia nodded.

"Well if you trust me, then I want you to trust her as I do."

"You trust her?" Falia asked, still unsure.

"I trust her with my life," Glinda looked back at Elphaba. "And she's saved me more than once." She turned back to Falia. "Now honey, you have a choice here. You can remain pinned under this wheel, or you can allow her to help you. What's it going to be? Will you allow her to get you out from under there?"

Falia shyly nodded at Glinda. Glinda smiled. "Good." She turned back towards Elphaba. "Elphie, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to try and elevate the wagon enough to alleviate the pressure. When I do, I need you to help her slide out from underneath. Are you ok enough to do that?"

Glinda nodded. "Falia, are you ready?"

Falia nodded again.

"Ok, here we go." Elphaba stepped back, closed her eyes, brought her hands together and put them up to her forehead, allowing herself a moment to gather her thoughts. She opened her eyes, put her hands out in front of her and began her spell. She waved her arms and softly began to chant, concentrating with all her might on lifting the wagon off of the woman. Slowly, she felt the energy build within her and conduct itself through her towards the wagon.

The wagon began to move ever so slightly. In a few moments, it began to lift. The young woman, with Glinda's help, tried to push the wagon wheel aside, but the wheel was heavy, making it a difficult proposition to move it. Elphaba's heart began to beat faster and faster due to the energy being expended to lift the wagon.

Glinda tried to lift the wheel without hurting Falia further. Finally, with a tandem effort, they were able to move that wheel aside. Elphaba's arms were beginning to shake, and her breathing became heavier. Glinda quickly moved behind Falia, put her arms under the woman's armpits and pulled her backwards, dragging her away from the wagon and out of danger as Elphaba slowly lowered the wagon again.

Elphaba dropped her arms. She felt like she'd just been through an intense workout, but she smiled at her accomplishment.

Glinda looked up and caught Elphie's eye. She was smiling at her in admiration. "I knew you could do it." She winked at Elphie, then turned her attention to Falia. "Where are you hurting?"

"I just feel achy where the wheel was pressing down on me."

Elphaba came over to look Falia over. Falia visibly flinched when Elphaba approached.

"I need to look you over. Make sure nothing is broken," Elphaba said in a compassionate tone as she knelt down next to Glinda and Falia.

Glinda put her hand on Falia's shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Ok…..ok!" Falia whispered.

Elphaba looked her in the eyes. "I'm going to put my hands on you. I need you to relax and tell me if something hurts." She proceeded to examine Falia's body, looking for any signs of fractured or broken bones. All she saw was evidence of some small bruises beginning to form and some minor scrapes and cuts. "I think you're going to be ok. Can you stand?"

"I think so."

Glinda and Elphaba helped Falia get to her feet.

"Try to walk," Elphaba directed. "Let me know how you feel."

Falia took a few tentative steps, then a few more. Finally, she took some normal strides. "I feel fine. A little sore, but I think it'll go away."

"Good, good," Elphaba said. "Why don't you come back there with us to our camp. We'll get your wounds cleaned up, then see what we can do about your wagon."

"Thank you. I appreciate you helping me," Falia said sincerely.

"Your welcome," Elphaba smiled. "Now come on. Let's get going. The camp is just up the trail between those trees." Elphaba pointed out the area, then indicated to Falia that she was to go first. Falia nodded and began walking.

Glinda walked up to Elphaba and put her arms around her. "I'm proud of you. You really were amazing."

Elphaba gave her a quick hug. "It felt good Glinda. I haven't really used my magic like that in a long, long time. It's beginning to come back to me."

"You've always had it in you Elphie. You are the most naturally gifted person I know. Your powers have always amazed me."

Elphaba smiled. "Well, I wouldn't declare my magical abilities completely sound just yet. It took a lot for me to conjure up that levitation spell and maintain it. I was afraid that if you didn't get that wheel off of her that I wasn't going to be able to hold the spell much longer."

"Well I had complete faith in you," Glinda said with a smile.

"Of course you did. But then, you are biased."

"And happily so."

"Come on. Let's catch up to Falia before she wonders what's happened to us," Elphaba said.

The women quickly caught up to Falia and the trio headed back to the camp.

* * *

Mikko caught Phanica's trail as the sunlight fell over the valley. Even with torchlight, he was unable to make out any tracks at night, so he decided to wait until daybreak before heading out after her.

He had camped out at the edge of the river, just as Phanica had directed, but once the sun came up, he took a small posse with him and headed in the direction that the tracks lead him.

The group slowly ascended the treacherous trail on the edge of the bluff. After a while, they emerged at the top. Mikko instantly recognized where they were. They were back near where they had originally cornered Glinda.

"Wow, I wish we knew about this route yesterday," he said to no one in particular.

Movement in the bushes caught his attention. He glanced to his right and spotted Phanica's riderless horse grazing nearby.

"Alright, everyone spread out. She's got to be around here somewhere," he directed as he went to retrieve Phanica's horse.

The small group dispersed in different directions while he remained on his same path.

"Phanica!" he called, then listened for a response. He kept riding and kept calling. "Phanicaaaa!"

"In here!" came the reply. "I'm in here!"

Mikko looked around, but saw nothing. "Where? I can't see you."

"Behind the bushes. There's a cave."

Mikko dismounted his horse, then peered around the only grouping of bushes nearby. Sure enough, he found the hidden cave entrance and ran inside.

"What took you so long?" Phanica spat.

"I'm sorry. I did as you asked. The rest of the group is camped by the river," Mikko said as he began to undo Phanica's bindings.

"I asked you to come look for me if I wasn't back by nightfall. It's morning in case you haven't noticed."

"We couldn't find your trail in the dark. We had to wait until morning in order to see the tracks." He struggled with one of the knots. "Wow, whoever did this to you did a very good job."

"Do I need to hear that from you? Just get these things off of me."

Mikko finally loosened the last bond and the ropes fell away. Phanica rubbed her wrists and stood up. "Come on. We need to get a move on. They've got a big head start."

"They who?"

"Glinda and Elphaba. They ambushed me last night. That's how I ended up like this," she lied.

"So, Glinda survived that fall. Impressive," Mikko noted.

Phanica glared at him. "Let's go!"

Mikko nodded and followed Phanica out of the cave. They mounted their horses, and gathered up the rest of the group.

"Mikko, go back and get the others. Catch up to me as quickly as possible. We're going after them," she said, referring to the rest of the posse.

Mikko turned his horse and headed back to the bluff trail. Phanica motioned the rest of the group forward. "Let's head out!"

* * *

Falia's long, wavy brown hair fell softly across her shoulders. She was just taller than Glinda, and a little shorter than Elphaba. Slender and toned, with bright hazel eyes, she was a very attractive young woman. Elphaba was putting the finishing touches on Falia's minor cuts and scrapes as the young woman sat on the log across from the fire and allowed her to tend to her ministration. She had cleaned the wounds, then began applying an ointment she'd made from an herbal root.

"What is that stuff?" Falia asked, indicating the ointment.

"It's comfrey! The herb contains allantoin which is a botanical extract. Basically, what it does is speed up cell regeneration. It'll help you heal faster," Elphaba said as she put on the last touches of the mix. "Well there you are. I think you'll live now. Unfortunately, we don't have any bandages. This stuff acts fairly quickly. Well have to make sure those wounds stay clean, otherwise there's a danger of regenerating the cells over the dirt in the wounds. That could cause infections."

Glinda listened to the exchange with growing admiration as she sat on the bedding and picked at the remaining berries in the bowl.

"Where did you learn all this stuff?" Falia asked.

"Years of living a rustic lifestyle forces you to know such things. You learn what you need to survive." Elphaba cleaned off her hands, then reached for another root. "Ginseng," she said, showing it to Falia. I'm going to make you a tea. It'll help relieve your stress." She cut the root into small slivers, then put some water from her canteen into a small pot and boiled it. After extracting another coffee cup from the storage container, she put the Ginseng and boiling water into the cup and let it steep for a few minutes before giving it to Falia.

Falia gratefully accepted it. "Elphaba."

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize. I'm sorry I misjudged you. It's just that, I'd heard so many stories, and, well, I believed them. I know now how wrong I was, and I'm truly sorry. You really helped me today."

Elphaba squeezed Falia's shoulder. "There's no need to apologize. I understand, believe me. If I were you, I'd probably have reacted the same way."

"No, I mean it. I had no right to treat you that way. I'm going to make it up to you."

"It's not necessary."

"Falia," Glinda interrupted. "What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"I was going to ask the same thing myself," Elphaba said, glad to be changing the subject.

"Well, I'm looking for my sister," Falia said. "She went away a while ago. No one seems to know where she is, but I have a few leads, and I'm headed out to see if I can find her. I have to tell her……" Falia stopped.

"Tell her what honey?" Glinda asked.

Falia looked at Glinda with sad eyes. "Our mother became ill a while back. It was very sudden. One day she was fine, then she became sick and bed ridden. The doctors did everything they could, but she passed away about a week ago. My sister doesn't know, so I need to find her and tell her."

"Where were you headed?" Elphaba asked.

"Fliaan. From the information I've been able to gather, she was going to be heading that way."

Elphaba and Glinda exchanged surprised glances. "Falia, we're headed to Fliann. In fact, we're meeting up with members of our group at The Castian Cave on Mt. Runcible. We should be there sometime tonight. You're welcome to tag along with us if you like," Elphaba offered.

"Really? You mean that? Oh that would mean so much to me. I was a little worried, traveling alone out here. I'd feel much safer with you two around."

"Well it's settled then. You'll ride with us," Elphaba said with a smile.

"We'd be happy to have you along," Glinda added.

"As a matter of fact, we should get your wagon fixed and head out as soon as possible. Who knows whether or not Phanica's on the loose again. She might be heading after us as we speak." Elphaba said.

"Who's Phanica?"

"Only one of the most jealous, ruthless and malevolent people I've ever come in contact with," Glinda with disgust.

"You can't miss her," Elphaba added. "Flaming red hair, a commanding presence, and a toxic demeanor."

"Yep, I'd say that sums her up pretty well," Glinda agreed.

"Wow. It gives me chills just thinking about her," Falia said.

"You'd be smart to stay out of her way. She's vindictive, and once you're on her list of enemies, real or imagined, you stay there," Elphaba stated. She walked over to Glinda and sat down next to her. "How are you holding up?"

Glinda grabbed her hand. "I'm just fine. Thank you for breakfast, even if it was interrupted. You're so thoughtful," she smiled.

Falia couldn't help but notice the admiring glances between the women. She wasn't going to pry, but she could tell that they were close. One couldn't miss the energy between them. It filled whatever space surrounded them, and it was strong.

Elphaba noticed that Falia was staring at them, and she quickly got up. "Well, I think I should go check on that wagon," she said nervously.

"Hold on, I'll go with you," Falia said.

"Oh I see. You're just going to leave me here by myself," Glinda kidded.

"Ok, I'll tell you what. We'll all clean up this camp, then head on over to the wagon," Elphaba suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Falia said.

Elphaba quickly doused the fire while Glinda folded the blankets. Falia took the cookware out to the creek that Elphaba had directed her to in order to wash them out.

"Elphie. We have a few moments while she's gone. Come over here."

Elphaba complied and walked over to Glinda, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Come down here," Glinda smiled as she looked up into Elphie's eyes.

"Where, down there?" Elphaba smiled.

Glinda winked. "Down here. Right here." She brought her finger up and tapped her own lips.

Elphaba leaned down and collected Glinda's lips with her own. The women engaged in a long, slow, passionate kiss. When they separated, Glinda sighed happily.

"That may have to hold us for a while," Elphaba said.

Glinda pouted. "I know, but we are doing a good thing, bringing her along."

"Yes we are. Besides, we'll be at the Castian Cave tonight, and I promise you, we'll have our alone time."

"I can't wait," Glinda smiled.

Elphaba heard the scuffling of feet and the cracking of twigs indicating Falia's approach. The women separated and continued cleaning up the camp. When everything was cleaned up and the storage box was camouflaged once again, Elphaba saddled up her horse and the group headed back to the wagon.

Once back at the wagon, Elphaba went to the front end to see what needed to be done to repair it.

"The wheel looks good. No damage that I can see," she said.

"No. The pin just came loose. I was riding along and noticed the wheel was wobbling. So I stopped the wagon and attempted to fix it myself. My first mistake was not removing the horse from the tongue and neck yoke. I was attempting to reposition the wheel on the iron skein axel when the horse moved and pulled the wagon with him. The wheel came off the axel. I slipped, the wheel fell on top of me, and of course, the wagon was right behind."

"Good thing that boulder was there. Otherwise you would have been crushed," Elphaba noted.

"I am grateful. Who knows why these things happen. Perhaps the Unnamed God has some plans for me yet," Falia said.

Elphaba just nodded.

"Do you have some extra linch pins and iron bolts?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, they're in the jockey box. I'll get a couple." Falia went to the opposite side of the wagon to retrieve the requested items and returned quickly.

"Glinda, do you think you're up to helping?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to do my levitation spell again. I want you and Falia to put the wheel back on the wagon. I know the wheel is heavy, and if you don't feel physically up to it, we'll just find another way."

"No Elphie. I can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Now you get that goodly magic of yours going, and we'll take care of the rest."

Falia and Glinda lifted the wheel with some difficulty, and put it in position near the axel. Elphaba began her concentration once again, waved her arms and chanted. Feeling the energy build within her, she thrust her arms out towards the wagon once again, causing the front end to rise up. She eyed the level of the iron skein axel against the wheel hub trying to get the perfect heighth. Once there, she applied all her energy towards keeping the wagon still so that Glinda and Falia could reinsert the wheel.

The women were having some minor difficulties getting the hub around the axel. Elphaba could feel her heart rate increasing. Her arms began to burn as her muscles worked to absorb the energy being released through them. She took slow, deep breaths and continued to concentrate. Finally, Glinda a Falia managed to get the wheel on the axel, and Falia put the linch pin in place.

"It's in," Glinda yelled.

Elphaba relinquished the spell and put her arms down. She took a deep breath and blew it out quickly, feeling relieved to be able to rest her arms again. She squeezed her forearm, trying to relieve the burning sensation of overworked muscles. Glinda looked at her with raised eyebrows, silently inquiring as to how she felt. Elphaba just winked in response.

"Well I'm glad that's over with. Falia, if you don't mind, I have an idea. Your horse has been tied to the wagon's tongue and neck yoke all day. My horse has been relaxing since last night. Why don't we put my horse in front of the wagon and give your horse a breather? We can pull him along the back side. Besides, I'd like Glinda to be able to lie down if she needs to."

"Elphie, I'm fine. Really I am."

"I know, but just in case. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"That sounds good to me," Falia said. "I have a lot of supplies, but there's still plenty of room to lie down if need be."

"Great. Let's get going," Elphaba said.

"Elphie?" Glinda said.

Elphaba turned to look at her.

"Do you want to go like that?" Glinda said, indicating Elphaba's torn and worn clothing.

Elphaba smiled. "I dunno. I thought I could start a new fashion trend." She laughed, eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

"Miss Thropp, what am I going to do with you?"

"Get me a new wardrobe I guess. But nothing in pink."

Glinda rolled her eyes and went to the saddlebag to retrieve her wand. "Let's seeee now, how about we put you in your old school frock?"

"Glindaaaa!" Elphaba warned. "You know the drill."

"Oh come on Elphie. For once, something other than black pants, a black tank top and boots." Glinda pouted.

"Ok look, once we get settled in Fliaan, I'll let you dress me however you like, but for now, for utilitarian purposes, let's just stick to what works."

Glinda sighed, but relented. With one flick of her wand, Elphaba's wardrobe was cleaned up nicely.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, giving Glinda a hug. Glinda eagerly accepted the affection, then brought her hand up and cupped Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba tensed a little as Falia was uncomfortably close by. Glinda picked up on the body language and brought her hand down.

"I need to get the horse unsaddled and attached to the yoke. Can I help you up onto the wagon?" Elphaba asked.

"Thank you. That would be nice," Glinda responded.

Elphaba gently helped Glinda onto the front seat. She wasn't ready to lie down just yet. Instead, she wanted to be next to Elphaba. The front seat was wide enough that all three women could sit together up front, and the high backing offered a large degree of comfort as well. Falia removed her horse from the yoke and tethered him to the back of the wagon. Elphaba unsaddled her horse, put the saddle and bridle in the back of the wagon, then attached the mare to the yoke. Finally, the women were ready.

Elphaba jumped up to the front seat and placed herself in the center with Glinda on her right. Falia followed and grabbed the reigns.

"Straight ahead I assume?" Falia asked.

"Straight ahead," Elphaba confirmed. She turned to Glinda. "I'll feel so much more comfortable when we're at the cave and I know you're safe. Once we're back with Fiyero and the gang, Phanica can't touch us."

Glinda flashed a beautiful smile at Elphaba and discreetly wrapped her arm around the green one next to her. Falia snapped the reigns and the women were on their way. Only a few hours behind them, Phanica was beginning to make up ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Fiyero leaned against the mouth of the cave, arms crossed, and stared out at the vast, empty trail.

"Hey buddy. How're you holding up?" Iriiq inquired.

Fiyero sighed and shook his head. "I should have never let her go back alone."

"Come on Fiyero. She's tough. She's smart. She knows how to stay out of sight and protect herself."

"I just wish I knew for sure," Fiyero lamented. "Those people were awfully determined, and they were looking for **her**. Not us, her!"

"I think that if something had happened, we would have heard about it by now."

Fiyero didn't answer. He just continued to stare outwards.

"Look, we've been a day ahead of her the entire time. Give her until tomorrow night. If she's not here by then, then we'll go looking for her."

Fiyero looked at Iriiq and nodded, but agreeing didn't mean that he was reassured. He felt a marked uneasiness that would only be alleviated once he knew that Elphaba was safely back with the group.

* * *

Kerrick arrived at the hospital and once proper ID was established, was directed to Tanon's room. He was happy to see the contingent of guards outside of the room, just as he'd requested of Terriak, the Captain of the Guard.

The guards again perused Kerrick's identification, then allowed him to pass. Apprehensively, he entered the room.

Tanon was asleep. Kerrick quietly closed the door, then moved over to Tanon's bedside. He looked at his friend's battered form. The bandages on the forehead showing the slightest signs of blood saturation, and the deep bruises around his eyes made him look more fragile than Kerrick had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry Tanon," Kerrick whispered. "Dammit, I'm so sorry."

Tanon slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kerrick. "Hey Kerrick."

"Hey buddy!"

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a trial to prepare for?"

Kerrick nodded and sighed. "Not that any amount of preparation will secure the outcome I'm looking for."

"I heard about Lothier. I spoke to the doctor's earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one that let you two go after Baluster alone. I should have never allowed it. Lothier's testimony was too important. I'm afraid that short of a miraculous return by Glinda, Baraq will be set free."

"We can't allow that. There has to be something we can do," Tanon said.

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about. You mentioned that you sent a man to The Glikkus to check out our esteemed Judge Verin. Do you have any idea when your man will be back?"

Tanon shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't. I was hoping he'd be back sometime today."

"Can I ask, what specifically you were looking for?"

"Nothing really specific. I just had a bad feeling about the guy, and I wanted to see if he has a history of doing the sort of thing he's doing right now. I was hoping we'd find some sign of corruption that we could use against him."

"Then what did you plan on doing with the information?" Kerrick asked.

"Well, I was hoping to persuade him to postpone the trial until Glinda named a permanent Judge. This case shouldn't be tried by an outsider, and it certainly shouldn't be rushed through the system the way it has."

Kerrick nodded. "I agree. Something's not right about this whole thing. I'll tell you what, when your man returns, send him to me with whatever information you have. I'll see if there's something I can use to my advantage when the case goes to court tomorrow."

"I'll do that," Tanon said.

Kerrick smiled and lightly put his hand on Tanon's shoulder. "Get some rest buddy. I have one more stop to make before I head back to the office. Oh, and Sarina sends her love."

"Thanks," Tanon smiled. "Give her my best."

Kerrick smiled, then exited the room. His next stop was going to be his most important stop. The bearing on the trial would be greatly impacted by the outcome of his next visit.

* * *

Elphaba, Glinda, and Falia had been riding for hours. Falia regaled the women with entertaining stories of her childhood. As Elphaba listened to her stories, she could tell much she loved her family and how devoted she was to them. Something she was denied with her own family.

"My father was a doctor. He was so dedicated to his profession, and he loved what he did. In fact, he never did retire. Instead, he chose to continue his practice until he died a few years ago." Falia's expression turned serious. "You know, I keep wondering……if he had lived, I wonder if he would have been able to help our mother. If anyone could have, it would have been him."

"Falia, you said that your mother became ill and died. Did you ever find out what it was that killed her?" Glinda asked.

"No, and that's what really gets to me. She was fine. Everything was normal. Then, one day, she told a friend that she didn't feel very well. Her friend was able to get her home and in bed. She called the local doctor and sent word to me about my mother's condition. At first, I didn't think it was such a big deal. Everyone gets sick once in a while. However, when I received word that her condition had deteriorated, I rushed back home." Falia's eyes began to tear up.

"It's ok, you don't have to go on," Elphaba said compassionately.

"No, I'm ok. I need to talk about this to someone." Falia took a deep breath and continued. "When I arrived home, my mother was feverish and bedridden. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. They prescribed the typical pills, but those pills were worthless. I only had a couple of days with her. She passed on quietly as I held her hand." Falia paused, thinking about that day at her mother's bedside. "We had a small service for her. It was difficult on me because I was the only one there to deal with the arrangements."

"Didn't any of your other family members help out?" Glinda asked.

"Well, that's just it. There are no other family members. It's just me and my sister now. That's why I have to find her. I have to find her and tell her. I don't want her finding out from someone else. She should hear it from me. The problem is, I'm having a hard time figuring out where she is. She's been very elusive. I'm a little annoyed at her for taking off like she did, leaving no word as to her whereabouts, but at the same time, I can't really blame her. She's just following her big sister's lead."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well, I left home a long time ago. Our home was nice, but it was quiet, and predictable. I wanted something more, so I went looking for it. I had several adventures, and each time I came home to visit, I would tell my sister all about my experiences. I think those stories filled her head with wild ideas of creating her own adventures. However, she was always the 'good' child. She grew up the way she was supposed to, went to school, got her degree, and began a great career. It only took her a few months to decide that she wanted her own adventures. So she went looking for them."

"Did she find what she was looking for?" Elphaba asked.

"I think so, but I really don't know. All I know is that I need to find her. She's all I have left."

Glinda tugged on Elphaba's arm. Elphaba looked at her and understood what she wanted her to say.

"Falia, listen, my group has some very deep connections. If your sister is in Fliaan, we'll find her. If she isn't there, we'll help you look for her if you like," Elphaba suggested.

Falia looked at Elphaba with sincere gratitude. "Elphaba, that would mean so much to me. Thank you. Thank you both very much."

Glinda squeezed Elphaba's arm and smiled at her. She shifted her position and arched her back to stretch it. "Oh….ow!" Glinda grimaced and reached behind her to rub her back.

Elphaba turned her head in Glinda's direction. "Glinda? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"My back. It hurts." Glinda bent over trying to alleviate the pain. "Oh sweet Oz it hurts."

"Falia stop!" Elphaba demanded.

Falia pulled the horse to a stop immediately as Elphaba jumped up from her seat and began tending to Glinda's back. "Where does it hurt?" She asked as she put her hand on Glinda's lower back.

"Up a little." Glinda reached her hand back and tried to point out where the pain was occurring.

Elphaba moved her hand up near Glinda's. "There?"

Glinda sucked in her breath as Elphaba pushed on the aching muscle. Elphaba could feel the muscle spasming beneath Glinda's skin, and gently tried to work it out. Glinda was still doubled over trying to stretch the muscle as Elphaba worked on it.

"Falia, can you get some bedding ready in the back of the wagon? I want her to lie down," Elphaba said.

"No Elphie, I don't need to lie down. I just need to work this out," Glinda said between clenched teeth.

"Glinda, we still have a few hours ahead of us before we reach the Castian Cave. You really should lie down and stretch out." Elphaba continued to work on Glinda's back, then gently helped her sit up again. "Is that any better?"

Glinda nodded and stretched again. "I don't know what could have caused my back to cramp up like that."

"Well I do. You're still healing, and you haven't really had a full meal in days. Well take care of that once we reach the cave."

"Do you still want me to make a bed in the back of the wagon?" Falia asked, concerned for Glinda's condition.

Elphaba looked at Glinda. "I think you should lie down."

"Elphie please. I just want to stay up here." Glinda discreetly put her hand over Elphaba's as she said this.

Elphaba stared at her for a long moment, her emotions clashing with what she thought was best for Glinda, and what Glinda wanted. After a thoughtful moment, she sighed and turned back to Falia. "Falia, at the base of the mountain, we'll hit a fork in the road. Take the right-hand turn."

"Are you sure? That will be taking us away from the main trail into the mountain." Falia said.

"I'm sure," Elphaba said. "There's an area about an hour up that road that has several hot springs." She turned back to Glinda. "I think I know someone who could really benefit from a slight detour." Then she smiled at the blonde.

Glinda smiled back. "Elphie, hot springs? That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"Right turn it i,." Falia said. She snapped the reigns and the wagon moved onward.

* * *

"Tanon is still alive," Renegade admonished Baluster.

"I know. I'm not sure how he managed to survive the blast. It's inconceivable," Baluster responded.

"He knows the code," Renegade said. "So does the District Attorney."

"I know."

"Then you also know that we can't allow them to live."

"Killing them won't be easy. Kerrick is very high profile right now, and my sources indicate that Tanon is being guarded day and night."

"Find a way. Once Baraq is freed, I intend to bring him here before setting out for The Glikkus once again."

Baluster nodded. "Now that the trial won't need to be postponed, I guess that doesn't give me much time."

"Take care of Tanon tonight. We'll deal with Kerrick after the trial."

"I'll see that it's done."

"You might want to check with Marinda and see if she knows anything about when Tanon's guards go on a shift change. That might be your best chance to gain access to him."

Baluster nodded and excused himself from Renegade's residence.

Renegade poured himself a glass of brandy. _"By this time tomorrow, Baraq will be a free man, and all of Oz will be put on notice,"_ he said to himself. Smiling, he raised the glass to his lips, and drank to his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Pull up straight ahead. We can park the wagon here," Elphaba said.

Falia did as instructed, then brought the horse to a halt. Her own horse, which had been tethered to the wagon for the trip protested mildly. Falia looked back and saw him shaking is head in disapproval. She smiled. "I think he still needs some exercise. This will be a good opportunity for me to run him a little bit. Do you mind?"

Elphaba had already jumped off of the wagon and was helping Glinda down. "No, not at all. Sounds like a good idea. In fact, I should tend to my horse a bit as well."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. I used to work in a stable, and I grew very fond of exercising and grooming the horses. You two go down to the springs and I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Glinda asked, sensing that this was an opportunity to be with Elphaba alone.

"I don't mind in the least. Go on."

Glinda turned to Elphaba with a smile on her face, eyebrows raised in hopeful expectation. Elphaba chuckled at the blonde's expression. "I don't suppose you could use your wand to conjure up some towels for us?"

"Oh, hey.." Falia interrupted. "I have some in the back of the wagon. Let me get 'em for you."

She disappeared behind the wagon, opened on of the boxes and extracted two towels. "There you go."

"Thanks again Falia," Elphaba said taking the towels. She also grabbed her toiletry bag, then turned back to Glinda. "Come on, let's go take care of that back."

"I can't wait," Glinda smiled.

"Oh, Falia, when you're ready to join us, we'll be just down that trail. You'll see a very large boulder near the base of the hillside. That's where we'll be."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I'm done." Falia went to the back of the wagon and untied her horse. "How about a little bareback romp through the meadow?" She asked, stroking its mane. The horse whinnied back at her in response.

Elphaba and Glinda walked down the trail to the hot spring. Once Falia was well out of sight, Elphaba put her arm around Glinda's shoulder, draping the towels and holding the toiletry bag in her free hand, and Glinda reciprocated by wrapping her arms around Elphaba's waist.

"Elphie, thank you for doing this for me. I know you want to get to the cave and meet up with Fiyero."

Elphaba smiled at Glinda and tightened her hug a bit. "What I want, Miss Upland, is to make sure you are well." She stopped, faced Glinda, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "What I want, is for you to be taken care of." She leaned down and gave Glinda a light kiss. "For you to feel protected…" Another kiss. "And for you to know that you are loved." She kissed Glinda deeply and passionately.

Those words and those kisses filled Glinda with an electric rise of emotion. She kissed Elphaba enthusiastically, bringing her hands up in order to run her fingers through Elphaba's hair. The women kissed a while longer until they reluctantly parted, regarding each other's eyes.

"I love you so much," Glinda whispered.

"I love you too," Elphaba smiled. She gently stroked Glinda's cheek. "Come on, the spring is waiting."

Arm in arm, the women walked the rest of the way to the spring. Elphaba helped Glinda pull her hair back, undress, and ease herself into the hot spring.

"Ohhhhh, that feels great," Glinda sighed as she lowered herself onto the natural granite ledge underneath the water.

Elphaba pulled a hair clip from her toiletry bag and pinned her hair up, then undressed and quickly lowered herself next to Glinda.

"Elphie, this is amazing."

"I thought you might like it. It'll really help relax your muscles. In fact, why don't you turn around and let me massage your back for a while."

She smiled and turned around, allowing Elphaba to place her hands on her shoulders and gently begin the massage. Elphaba used an effleurage stroke to run her hands from Glinda's neck to the base of her spine and from shoulders to her fingertips. She did this to get the blood flowing before she used her petrissage stroke, gently lifting, rolling and squeezing the muscles.

Glinda closed her eyes and smiled as Elphaba gently squeezed her neck and shoulders. "Oh Elphie, this feels so wonderful." She sighed and tilted her head back, moaning slightly as Elphaba continued to massage her shoulders.

Elphaba lightly and gently kissed Glinda at the nape of her neck. Glinda took a deep breath as Elphaba continued placing small kisses along her shoulder blade and on her upper back. Elphaba brought her hands across the top of Glinda's shoulders and began massaging her upper torso, just below her collarbone. She continued kissing Glinda's shoulder and neck.

Glinda's heartbeat and breathing increased as Elphaba's touch sent a current of emotion through her body. She slowly turned in place and faced Elphaba, the desire in her eyes evident. Elphaba brought her hands up from Glinda's shoulders and cupped her face. Slowly, she lowered her head and came into gentle contact with the blonde's lips. They kissed slowly and passionately, allowing their tongues to gently caress one another's. The intensity of the kissing increased as Glinda pushed herself into Elphaba and kissed her with marked affection. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and continued to kiss the green woman fiercely. Elphaba returned the fire of affection just as passionately. As they kissed, Elphaba brought her left hand up and cupped Glinda's cheek. On cue, the zealous nature of their kissing subsided, and they slowed to a softer, lighter pace.

Elphaba caressed Glinda's cheek with her thumb while they indulged in one last long, passionate kiss. When the kiss was done, then women hugged each other and silently paused to catch their breath.

Elphaba closed her eyes and allowed the warmth of their connection to flow through her. She loved the woman in her arms more and more every day. She opened her eyes again, kissed Glinda on the cheek and pulled back to look in her love's eyes. The love radiating from the blue eyes in front of her melted her heart. Glinda brought her hand up and gently ran the back of her fingers over Elphaba's temple and cheek. Her eyes darted between Elphaba's eyes and her lips as she continued to silently caress the green woman's cheek. Finally, she settled on the lips and leaned in for yet another deep, long, slow, soft kiss.

"Elphie," She whispered when the kiss was completed. "I love you sweetness."

Elphaba smiled and stroked Glinda's hair. "I love you too. More than you can imagine."

Glinda chuckled. "I don't know about that. I have a pretty active imagination."

"Well don't let that imagination get carried away. Falia should be back soon," Elphaba reminded her.

Glinda pouted and put her head down on Elphaba's shoulder. "I don't care. We shouldn't have to hide our feelings around her. We trust her right?"

"Absolutely," Elphaba confirmed. "But it's not an issue of trust. She has a lot going on right now. She doesn't need to think about this on top of everything. I don't want her feeling out of place."

"And how would I feel out of place?" Falia asked. She had quietly descended the trail after running her horse and readied herself to indulge in the hot spring.

"Falia!" Glinda said surprised. She moved herself off of Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba was surprised too. People weren't usually able to sneak up on her like that. It was a little unsettling.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. You two just looked so comfortable. I didn't want to interrupt."

Glinda and Elphaba exchanged surprised glances.

"Ok, look you two. If you're worried about what I might think, then don't. I've known all along that you two were close. Why do you think I volunteered to take my horse for a ride and give you both some 'alone' time?" Falia chuckled.

"You knew? But how?" Glinda asked.

"Oh please, you can't miss it. When you two are together, you light up whatever space you're in." She looked at Elphaba. "I saw how Glinda looked at you when you were helping me with my cuts and scrapes. I also saw how you looked at her when you asked how she was feeling. Now, I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I wasn't born yesterday either. I know love when I see it, and you two are in luuuuuv!" She pointed her finger at Elphaba and Glinda moving it back and forth between them.

Glinda laughed and covered her mouth. Elphaba looked at her incredulously. Glinda tried to stifle her laugh after seeing Elphaba's look, but she couldn't help herself. She laughed again and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck.

"So you knew all along, huh Falia?" Glinda asked, never taking her eyes off of her green lover.

"Pretty much from the start," Falia confirmed. "And I want you two know that I approve whole-heartedly."

"Good," Glinda smiled at her. "Then you won't mind if I do this…" Glinda kissed Elphaba fully on the lips, much to the green woman's surprise. She tensed a little at Glinda's bold move, not used to the open display of affection in front of someone who was practically a stranger.

Falia smiled and shielded her eyes. "Should I go run the horses again?"

Glinda broke off the kiss. "No, we're done. I just needed to get that out of my system," she smiled.

Elphaba was feeling a little embarrassed, but also pleased to see Glinda so happy.

The women soaked in the hot spring for a while longer. They all took the opportunity to wash up as the spring, which bubbled up from under the surface, was a continuously flowing body of water, not a dormant pool. The water would clean and replenish itself in a short period of time.

* * *

Phanica and her troops charged ahead at full speed. She was determined to catch up to the women who left her tied up in the cave.

"Hold up!" She yelled, pulling on the reigns and bringing her horse to a halt. They were at the base of Mt. Runcible where the road split.

Phanica looked at the set of fresh prints in on the trail. She had become confused about the wagon tracks when they had first come upon them, but the horse tracks left no doubt that they were following the correct path.

"This way!" She instructed, and the group took their directed path. The path to the right.

* * *

The women washed up, dried off and got dressed, then headed back up the trail to where the wagon was parked. During the short trek back, the subject of Falia's sister came up again. Elphaba decided to gather as much information as she could so that she could give it to Fiyero when they met up and get the search started as soon as possible.

"So Falia, tell me a bit more about your sister. What's her name? What does she look like? What was this 'adventure' she embarked upon? Anything you could give me would be really helpful information we could use to locate her."

"Actually, she looks a lot like Glinda."

Elphaba startled just a bit. "Like Glinda?"

"Yes, except she has hazel eyes, like mine, not blue ones."

"Wow, it's going to be peculiar running into someone that looks like me," Glinda said light-heartedly.

"Can you tell me about her?" Elphaba asked, becoming concerned with the thought that was beginning to form in her mind.

"Sure. She was a recent graduate of Shiz, majoring in law. In fact, she had an internship at a very prestigious law firm. They offered her a job there, but she left to pursue a passion of hers. Apparently she was trying to work her way into that group that you always hear about……the one that's always fighting for Animal rights."

Elphaba sucked in her breath and turned away. _"Oh sweet Oz, no!"_ Elphaba thought back to the night their safe house was attacked.

_. "Iriiq, can you identify her? No one seems to know her name."_

_Iriiq knelt beside the lifeless form. She was new. "I can't think of her name offhand, but she was a special one. A recent graduate from Shiz. She gave up a fellowship at the lawfirm she had interned at in order to come here and help our cause."_

_Elphaba also knelt down next to the girl. She looked down on the young face and reached out to brush strands of hair away from her forehead. The girl was a blonde, somewhat resembling Glinda in her younger days._

"Falia, I can't believe it. What a stroke of luck," Glinda said happily. "It just so happens that Elphaba here is one of the leaders of that very group. We're headed to the Castian Cave to meet Fiyero and the rest of them. Right Elphie?"

Elphaba didn't hear Glinda. She was too deep in thought.

"Elphie?"

"Huh? What?"

"I was just telling Falia here that you're one of the leaders of The Resistance," Glinda said looking at Elphaba curiously.

"Wow, that's so great. It all makes sense. I heard the group she was with was headed to Fliaan, and you two are headed there. She might be at the cave already. You're right Glinda, what a stroke of luck. I can't wait to get to the cave now," Falia said excitedly.

Glinda was looking at Elphaba, concerned at the expression on her face. "Elphie, what's wrong?"

Elphaba didn't turn to look at Glinda. She glanced at her, then at the ground from the corner of her eye. "Excuse me!" She said softly, then she left, back down the trail they'd just come from.

Glinda looked at Falia who had a puzzled expression.

"What was that all about?" Falia asked.

"I don't know," Glinda said. "But I intend to find out. Excuse me Falia, I'll be right back."

"No problem. I'll go get the horses. They're grazing in the meadow." Falia left to fetch the horses.

Glinda picked up her pace and walked down the trail, spotting Elphaba at the bottom near the hot spring. She was rubbing her neck with her right hand. Her left hand was on her hip, and she was pacing back and forth.

"Elphie?" Glinda spoke tentatively, seeing Elphaba's troubled demeanor.

Elphaba turned to face Glinda. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"Elphie what's wrong?" Glinda moved closer to her and grabbed her hands.

Elphaba looked down, and shook her head. "Glinda, do you remember the unmarked gravesite back at the safe house?"

Glinda nodded.

"I didn't know who she was. I tried asking, but no one knew her name. Iriiq was the only one who knew anything about her." Elphaba paused.

Glinda moved her thumbs in circular patterns over the backs of Elphaba's hands. She didn't know what it was the Elphaba was trying to tell her, or why it was such a struggle getting it out, but she let Elphaba speak at her own pace.

Elphaba stared at the ground. "He didn't know her name, but he knew about her." She paused again. "She was a recent graduate from Shiz. She left a job at her lawfirm to join us."

Glinda stopped her thumb massage, but held fast to Elphaba's hands. Her eyes grew wide with understanding.

Elphaba looked up, staring Glinda directly in the eyes. "Glinda, she looked like you."

Glinda let go of Elphaba's hands and brought her own up to her mouth in a prayerful expression. "Oh Elphie. That was Falia's sister?"

Elphaba nodded slowly and turned away again. She walked over to a nearby boulder, sat down and buried her face in her hands. Glinda's concern for Falia instantly became concern for Elphaba. She walked up behind her and put her hands on the green woman's shoulders.

Elphaba lifted her head, and Glinda wrapped her arms around her, across her upper body. Elphaba brought her hand up and placed it on Glinda's arm. "How do I tell her?" She asked. "How do I tell her that the last remaining family member she has is dead?"

Glinda kissed Elphaba's cheek and hugged her. "I don't know sweetness. I don't know. It's going to be difficult that's for sure." Glinda released her hug, then walked around and placed herself in front of Elphaba, dropping to her knees, and placing her hands on Elphaba's knees. "One thing I do know is that whenever there's a difficult situation, you always manage to deal with it. No matter what it is. We'll deal with this. We'll tell her together."

A single tear made its way down Elphaba's right cheek. She cupped Glinda's cheek, then pushed strands of hair behind her ear. "Thank you, but I need to tell her."

"I'll be right there with you," Glinda reassured her.

Elphaba nodded, then stood up. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Glinda stood up as well, and the women walked back up the trail, hand in hand.

When they reached the top, Falia was just getting back from the meadow with Elphaba's horse. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Falia, we need to talk," Elphaba said.

Falia looked at Glinda, then back at Elphaba. "Ok, let me get your horse hooked up to the wagon, then we can…"

"That can wait." Elphaba interrupted. "What I need to tell you can't."

"You're beginning to scare me." Falia said.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

Elphaba and Falia walked a little ways away from the wagon, but remained where Glinda could see them. She watched as Elphaba began speaking with Falia. Saw Falia shake her head and try to pull away. Watched as Elphaba grabbed her shoulder and said some more words to her. Glinda's heart broke as she saw Falia break down, and Elphaba pull her into a supportive embrace. Tears fell from her eyes, and she turned away, unable to see the pain and heartbreak anymore.

After a while, Elphaba returned without Falia.

"Where did she go?" Glinda asked.

"She needed some time to herself. I told her we'd be here for her when she was ready to come back," Elphaba said with a slightly quavering voice.

"Will she be ok?"

"I hope so. This is devastating for her."

Glinda put her arms around Elphaba and held her tight. "It's so terrible. Losing someone you love." She looked into Elphaba's eyes. "I couldn't take it if I lost you. I just couldn't"

Elphaba pulled Glinda close. She was at a loss for words, and just wanted to feel her love in her arms. Glinda buried herself in Elphaba's embrace, and the women just held each other for a while.

They talked a bit and waited until Falia came back. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were red. "If you don't mind, I'd like to continue on with you. I'd like to get to know the people that my sister fell in love with."

"We'd love to have you," Elphaba said.

"Besides, I don't have anyone else to turn to. I don't have a family anymore."

"We're your family now," Glinda said.

Falia's eyes began to tear up again. "Thanks. I need to go get my horse."

"I'll go with you," Elphaba said. She didn't want Falia to be alone any longer in her fragile emotional state.

"I'll finish packing things up here," Glinda said.

Elphaba nodded as she and Falia walked to the meadow.

* * *

Phanica raised her hand, indicating that the group should slow to a halt. "I know this area. There's a hot spring just up ahead. They might be there. Grab your weapons. We'll go on foot."

The group dismounted and quietly continued their pursuit

* * *

.

"Elphaba, I'd like to thank you. I know how difficult it was for you to tell me about my sister. And I'm sure my reaction didn't help."

"You don't have to thank me. Like Glinda said, we're family now. I'm just sorry it all turned out like this for you."

They walked for a while longer.

"Can I ask you?" Elphaba said. "What was her name?"

Falia smiled. "Reina. Her name was Reina. And thank you for asking."

"Once we get settled in Fliaan, if you like, we can go back to The safe house in The Glikkus and retrieve her body. We can give her a proper burial."

"I would like that. She should be next to mother and father," Falia sighed, trying not to cry again.

"Then that's what we'll do." Elphaba put her arm around Falia as the women continued on.

* * *

Phanica and Mikko peered out from behind a large boulder. She could see Glinda packing up the wagon, and spotted Elphaba's horse as well. "Elphaba's here somewhere. I don't know where. We'll have a better chance against her if we get the drop on Glinda now," She whispered.

Quietly she motioned her group forward.

* * *

Glinda continued packing the wagon, oblivious to the presence of her pursuers, until one of them stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. She looked up with a smile, expecting to see Elphaba and Falia returning. Instead, she saw Phanica and her mob. Her eyes grew wide with fear, and she turned to run, but was immediately cut off by another group with their spears pointed at her. Glinda backed up, surrounded by the armed mob, she had nowhere to run.

* * *

Elphaba and Falia reached the horse and began putting the bridle on it when Elphaba suddenly stopped. She had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Oh no!" Elphaba turned around and looked back towards the direction they'd just come from.

"What is it?" Falia asked, sensing Elphaba's agitation and fright.

"Falia, stay here. Stay out of sight until I come back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just do it. I can't explain it, but I think Glinda's in trouble. Just stay here." Elphaba took off running.

Falia was dumbstruck. She followed Elphaba, but stayed a safe distance behind.

* * *

"Hello again Glinda. We really have to stop meeting like this," Phanica said sarcastically. "So tell me, where's your girlfriend?"

Glinda didn't speak. She just glared at Phanica and looked around at the surrounding mob.

"What? Nothing to say? Well maybe you'll reconsider with a little bit of persuasion."

Phanica nodded to one of the men. He extracted a knife from the sheath attached to his belt and moved towards Glinda. He brought the knife up to her cheek and was just about to inflict a wound when, out of nowhere, Elphaba flew at him, grabbing him in mid-flight and tackling him to the ground.

She wrestled the knife away from him, and cracked him in the skull with the blunt end, knocking him out. Phanica was momentarily stunned.

"GET HER!" She yelled. The other members of the group began to charge Elphaba with their spears and knives. Elphaba expertly dodged the first group, managing to grab a spear and twist it away from its owner before thrusting it into the man's gut, doubling him over.

She fought off wave after wave of onrushers, deflecting their blows and inflicting her own. As Phanica watched her group succumb to Elphaba's blows one by one, she began to panic. Remembering their last encounter, she wasn't to keen on engaging Elphaba herself. She needed leverage. Seeing Glinda back away from the action caused a smile to play across her face.

She quickly and silently moved behind Glinda, who was too mesmerized by the action to notice. Elphaba continued to fight vigorously. Phanica slid up behind Glinda and grabbed the unsuspecting blonde. Glinda struggled against Phanica, trying to wrest herself from her grip. Phanica tried to pulled Glinda down from behind. In a moment of sheer rage, Glinda plowed her elbow into Phanica's gut, then sent another elbow into her cheek.

Phanica let go, but quickly regained her composure and grabbed Glinda again. This time, she wouldn't allow the blonde to startle her by fighting back.

"Oh no you don't!" Phanica said through gritted teeth as she pulled Glinda's arms behind her and quickly extracted her knife. "Don't move. Don't even move." She pressed the knife up against Glinda's neck. "Now call her," Phanica ordered. "CALL HER!"

Glinda swallowed hard and looked over at Elphaba who was fighting her heart out for her. She didn't call her. Instead, she lowered her head, and looked away.

Phanica was furious. "Fine, I'll do it." She pulled Glinda closer to the fray. "ELPHABA! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!" She yelled.

Elphaba kept fighting, taking only a moment to glance back at Phanica. Her mind registered Phanica holding her knife to Glinda's throat, and she did a double-take. One of the members of the mob charged her when she was distracted. She quickly turned and swung the blunt end of the spear at the man, connecting with his temple and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"BACK OFF! EVERYONE BACK OFF!" Phanica yelled. The group complied, surrounding Elphaba.

"Drop your weapon Elphaba, or she dies."

Elphaba stared at Glinda. Her eyes were resigned with defeat.

"Let her go Phanica. I'll go back with you, but let her go."

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm letting her go. You're both going back with me so that the good citizens of Oz can see what a fraud their beloved Glinda the Good is. Now I can take her back dead or alive, it doesn't really matter to me. I guess that's all up to you. Drop your weapon in three seconds, or I'll kill her."

Elphaba glared at Phanica and dropped the spear.

"Tie her up. Hands behind her back." Phanica ordered. Within moments, a group of men descended upon Elphaba, roughly pulling her hands behind her back. They bound her wrists tightly, then did the same to Glinda.

"Well, I'm not sure where you picked up this wagon of yours, but it'll come in handy, that's for sure. Put them in the back," Phanica ordered.

Glinda was put in the back of the wagon. Elphaba was thrown in.

"Coniger, come here!"

Coniger walked up to Phanica.

"I need to borrow your bird." She scribbled a note on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Send your bird to our contact in the Emerald City. This not will let them know that we're bringing a couple of notorious outlaws there, and all of Oz is invited to witness it by noon tomorrow."

Coniger took the note, nodded and left. Elphaba's horse was attached to the yoke, Phanica and a couple other men jumped up on the back of the wagon and headed out to retrieve their horses, then head back to The Emerald City.

Hidden behind a bush, Falia watched the events unfold. She recognized Phanica from Glinda's description. When Phanica had grabbed Glinda, her first inclination was to join in the fight, but she wasn't experienced enough to help. Once Elphaba and Glinda were taken into custody, she knew there was only one thing she could do. She ran back to her horse in the meadow. She needed to ascend Mt. Runcible, locate the Castian Cave, and find a man named Fiyero. Right now, that was her only hope.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elphaba hit the floor of the wagon with a hard thud, scraping her left shoulder against the wooden base as she was brusquely tossed into the vehicle.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out at seeing Elphaba's rough treatment. She got up on her knees and made her way over to her love.

Elphaba grimaced as she felt the slight burn of her shoulder creating traction against the wooden base boards. She rolled over onto her side, pulled herself up into a sitting position, then scooted back until she was backed up against the side boards. Tilting her head back, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Elphie, are you alright?" Glinda asked as she sat next to Elphaba on her right.

"I'm fine. I'm just mad at myself for allowing this to happen, that's all," Elphaba spoke in hushed tones as Phanica and two of her men were sitting on the wagon's tailgate, deeply engrossed in their own conversation.

"Elphie, you're not the reason we're in this predicament. It's me and my inability to defend myself without my wand. You shouldn't constantly be in the position of saving me."

Elphaba raised her head and looked directly at the insecure blonde. "Glinda, this is not your fault, and I could name a few reasons why not. First of all, if it wasn't for me, for my very existence in your life, Phanica would have nothing to hold over you."

"Elphie, I…."

"Secondly, I'm the one who made the decision to take the detour instead of staying on track. If we hadn't deviated, we'd be with Fiyero and the group right now. You'd be safe. I'm so mad at myself for endangering you like that."

"But Elphie…"

"No! Listen to me. For the last six years, I've trained myself to put away all of my magical abilities. It's a matter of mental conditioning. Nowadays my first reaction is always to approach things physically. I need to retrain my mind and remember that I'm capable of magic. If I had used my magic to disarm this mob back there, we wouldn't be here now. I'm sorry Glinda. All I wanted to do was protect you, and I let you down."

"Elphie, you didn't let me down. You couldn't. And please don't chastise yourself for loving me enough to try and take care of me. Like I said, I need to learn to defend myself better. If we ever get out of this, I want you to teach me."

Elphaba sighed. "That's a big if. I don't know how we're going to get out of this one. I need to think." She tilted her head back again and stared skyward.

Glinda allowed Elphaba some silence, and gently leaned her head against the green shoulder next to her.

Phanica glanced at the two women, mentally noting their closeness and the intangible connection they shared. Outside of their previous skirmish, she'd never seen Elphaba up close before. Now, for the first time, she had a chance to silently study the woman. She was intrigued with the greenish hue of her skin, her strong jaw and cheekbones, the expressive eyes and the contrast of her raven hair against her skin. Phanica did indeed notice that Elphaba was a beautiful woman. _'It's such a shame you have to die,' _she thought. She almost felt sorry for her. Almost!

* * *

Falia quickly ran to her horse. "Ok boy, I need you now like I've never needed you before. You with me?"

The horse whinnied at her. "Good boy!" She said. She grabbed hold of the horse's neck and threw her right leg over the horses back to pull herself up. Grabbing his mane, she urged the horse forward. Falia knew that she would have to stay off of the main trail for now or risk running right into Phanica and her troup. Instead, she opted to take a smaller path which lead upwards and away from the main trail. She went as quickly as she dared, hoping and praying that she would reach Fiyero on time.

* * *

It didn't take long for Phanica's group to reach their horses. She hopped off of the wagon, found and mounted her own horse.

"Teiku, I want you to stay in the back of the wagon and guard them," she said, directing one of her minions.

He nodded and sat on the corner of the tailgate and sideboards, holding his spear across his lap.

"LET'S GO!" She ordered, and the group headed out.

Elphaba made sure the that no one in Phanica's group was in earshot. "Glinda, I've got an idea," she whispered.

Glinda looked at her, eager to hear what she had in mind.

"I've been working on loosening my bindings, and I think I'm almost there. Once I've managed to free my hands, we need to sit with our backs together so that I can loosen your bindings inconspicuously. After that, I'll look for the right opportunity. When I tell you, you need to run away as fast as you can. I'm going to attempt to use my magic like I should have the first time around. If I'm successful, you'll have a clear path to make it out of here."

"And leave you behind Elphie? No way! You can forget it," Glinda said in a stern, forceful whisper.

"Glinda listen to me. I can't allow what's about to happen to us to take place. If there's a chance, even a small one that I can prevent it from happening, I need to try."

"Elphie no!" Glinda whispered harshly.

Elphaba sighed in exasperation. "Glinda, I can't allow anything to happen to you. I just can't. Once you're free, I'll need you to find Fiyero. I know it will take a while on foot, but if you're able to get to him, he can see you safely back to Gillikin."

"And what happens to you? You know you can't hold them off forever."

"I know. I'm not worried about that. Either way, by this time tomorrow, all of Oz is going to know that I'm alive. It's important that Phanica isn't able to connect me to you. Having me is one thing, having both of us is something entirely different."

Glinda just stared at her.

"Glinda, it's the only way. If you manage to escape, we both have a chance. Otherwise….." Elphaba paused. Her eyes pleaded with Glinda. "I don't even want to think of what they might do to you."

"Elphie," Glinda knew that Elphaba's plan made sense. Her head told her so, but her heart didn't want to leave her love behind.

"Please Glinda. You have to do this."

Glinda nodded somberly.

"That's my girl," Elphaba encouraged. She immediately continued working on freeing her hands from her bonds.

Luckily, the man assigned to guard them wasn't very attentive or alert where they were concerned. Still, Elphaba worked cautiously, not wanting to garner his interest. After forty-five minutes of continuous effort, Elphaba was rewarded when she felt her wrist slip past the ropes. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. Slowly, she managed to pull her hand free, and consequently, her other hand was free as well.

"Glinda, I've got it," she whispered.

Glinda looked at her with surprise.

"Turn around, I'll get yours."

Glinda complied, and the women leaned their backs against one another. The shift in their position caught Teiku's attention. He glared at them for a moment, but Elphaba pretended not to notice. Instead, she acted calm and relaxed, as did Glinda. Teiku decided there was nothing worth being concerned about, and went back to staring outside of the wagon.

Elphaba, seeing that he was distracted again, slowly reached back and put her fingers on the ropes binding Glinda's hands. She felt the knots and began to meticulously work to loosen them. It took her less time to complete the task, and within ten minutes, Glinda's hands were also free.

"Glinda, keep your arms behind you. We need to act like we're still bound."

Glinda nodded, and the women reverted back to their prior position against the sideboard of the wagon. Teiku looked at them again, furrowing his brows. Elphaba ignored him, and just looked down. Once again, he turned his attention away from the women.

The ride was long and arduous. Glinda looked and saw Elphaba's eyes focused on the floorboards in front of her, her face showing a confluence of sadness and concern. She was lost in thought, and Glinda wanted to know what the green woman was thinking about.

"Hey you," She said, breaking Elphaba out of her contemplation.

Elphaba looked over and caught Glinda's concerned eyes.

"Where were you just now?" She asked.

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I was just thinking, there was a time, way back when Madame Morrible first put the notion of being the Wizard's Grand Vizier in my head, I thought I was going to have the ability to do such good. For the first time, I allowed myself to dream of being accepted, even loved. In the midst of my exhilaration, I had a vision. What I saw thrilled and excited me."

"What did you see?" Glinda asked.

A sad smile crossed Elphaba's face. "I saw people celebrating, and I knew it was all about me. At the time, I thought my vision meant that I was going to do such good, that everyone would celebrate me and my efforts. I didn't know……." Her voice trailed off.

Glinda's eyes began to mist over. She knew what Elphaba was about to say.

"I didn't know that they'd be celebrating because they thought I was dead." Elphaba stared out at nothing in particular. "They hate me Glinda."

"They don't know you Elphie. They don't know you like I do. Somehow, some way, we'll change their minds."

Elphaba chuckled cynically and shook her head. "I just don't see it. But that's not what scares me. What scares me the most is that if they connect you to me, they'll turn on you as well. I can't let that happen. That's why this escape plan has to work. It has to."

Glinda took in Elphaba's disconsolate expression. She was at a loss for words. Elphaba's assessment of their situation wasn't a revelation. She always knew the risks of choosing to be with Elphie, and she willingly took that gamble. It was worth it to be with the woman she loved. She gently laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder again. Elphaba looked at her and reciprocated, leaning her head gently against the blonde's.

* * *

"Kerrick, how is your friend Tanon doing?" Marinda asked.

"He's doing much better. It looks like he'll pull through."

"That's great news."

"Yeah, it really is. The only thing I'm worried about is that the man who set them up will try to finish the job. The paper made it perfectly clear that Tanon was still alive."

"What's being done to protect him?"

"I've asked Terriak, the Captain of the Guard to place some sentries outside his hospital room. Unfortunately, they're short staffed tonight. Instead of his usual compliment of four guards, there will only be one."

"One guard the whole time? Won't that be a little burdensome on that guard?"

"Well, there is a shift change at 10:00pm. Hopefully, before morning we'll have the full compliment of guards back at his door."

"Let's hope that's the case," Marinda said. "Before I leave, is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No Marinda. You go have yourself a good evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow," She responded.

Kerrick watched as she left the office. Once she was gone, he gathered his things and left as well.

* * *

Marinda arrived at the local tavern. She spotted Baluster bellied up to the bar and approached him.

"I have the information you requested," She said not looking at the man.

"Let's have it."

"He's in room number 302. The guard is short staffed tonight. He'll only have one guard, and there will be a shift change at ten."

"Good work Marinda. As usual."

"I'm happy to do Baraq's bidding."

"Again, you will be well compensated for your efforts."

* * *

Falia rode as quickly as she could. She needed to reach the main trail up the mountain before it became too dark, otherwise she might lose her way. After nearly an hour, she found the trail she was looking for and rode as hard and as fast as her horse could carry her.

It seemed like hours since she'd started riding. Her horse was beginning to labor, but she had to press on. She thought about her friends, and silently wondered if she wasn't already too late. Phanica had a big head start getting back to the Emerald City. Even if she reached Fiyero, she wasn't sure that she could reach him on time to save them.

She kept riding until she saw two men at the far end of the trail. They were blocking her passage.

"_Oh no! I don't have time for this," _she thought.

The men held up their hands, palms out, silently requesting that she stop.

Falia narrowed her eyes and urged the horse to run faster. The men looked at each other, then back at her.

"HEY! HOLD UP THERE!" One man yelled.

Falia kept riding, bearing down on the men. They both dove out of her way, then looked back at the fading figure. One man hurriedly reached into his pocket and extracted a whistle. He blew it very loudly. The shrill sound echoed off of the mountain walls and was heard by another group of men just up the trail.

The men quickly took their position, blocking the trail and waited until they were able to see Falia riding towards them.

"DAMMIT!" Falia said out loud. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"STOP YOUR HORSE RIGHT NOW!" One of the men yelled.

Seeing the large entourage of men, Falia slowed the horse, then stopped.

"Look you guys, I'm in a hurry. As you can see, I don't have a thing on me, so there's nothing to rob."

"We're not looking to rob you. Please, calm down. We just need to know what your business is in these parts."

"Who are you to interrogate me?" Falia asked somewhat miffed.

"Please ma'am. We didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Linc. This man is Zeph. We're just trying to protect our people. I hope you can understand that. Now if you'll tell me what your purpose is, we'll see about letting you through."

"My purpose! Well if you must know, I'm desperately trying to find a man named Fiyero."

Linc and Zeph fave each other a look.

"What do you want with him?" Zeph asked.

Falia blinked her eyes. "Wait a minute. You guys know him? Are you part of the Resistance?"

"I'll ask again, what do you want with Fiyero?" Zeph said more forcefully this time.

"I need his help. I have news for him about Elphaba and Glinda."

"Elpha……are they in trouble?" Linc asked.

"Please, if you know where Fiyero is, he's the one I need to speak to, and only him. He's the one they mentioned. The one they trusted, so he's the only one I trust right now. Do you understand?"

Linc nodded. "Come this way." Linc ran to his horse and hurried up the trail with Falia following close behind.

They came upon a clearing near the edge of the mountain. A large cave entrance was visible as were several men and women milling about. They all started at Linc and Falia's anxious approach, stopping what they were doing and heading towards the cave entrance.

Linc and Falia pulled up to the cave entrance and quickly dismounted. Linc lead her into the cave where he ran into Solis.

"Solis, where's Fiyero? We have an emergency here," Linc asked.

"He's in council with Iriiq. Why, what's going on?"

"This lady has some news that he needs to hear."

"Can it wait?"

"No, this is an emergency. It's about Elphaba and Glinda."

"I see, come on. They're back here."

Solis lead the two towards the back of the cave, then turned off into a small corridor. The corridor was dark, but eventually a soft glow illuminated the space. They followed the orangish hue until they reached another opening.

Upon entering the new space, Falia saw two men sitting around a fire pit opposite of one another. Fiyero's back was to the group as they entered. Iriiq looked up when Linc, Solis and Falia came in.

Falia, upon seeing Iriiq's eye contact impatiently called out.

"Fiyero?"

Iriiq looked at Fiyero. Fiyero stood up and slowly turned around to face the woman that called his name.

"I'm Fiyero," he said.

Falia stammered when she saw the Scarecrow. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. "You……you're Fiyero?" She asked, feeling a little uncertain.

"Linc, Solis, what's the meaning of this? Iriiq and I are in the middle of something very important," Fiyero said sternly.

"Fiyero, she has news about Elphaba and Glinda," Linc said.

Fiyero's eyes grew wide. He hurried over to the woman. "What do you know of Elphaba and Glinda?" He asked.

"They need your help. I've been traveling with them. They were captured by a militant woman named Phanica whose intention is to take them back to the Emerald City, expose Elphaba and Glinda's connection to her."

Fiyero shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Wait a minute. When Elphaba left me, she was alone. When did Glinda enter the picture?"

"I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that if we don't do something quick, they may both end up dead."

Fiyero turned back to Iriiq. "We have to go. Right now."

Iriiq nodded in agreement. "I'll go gather some men." He left the space to tend to his task.

Fiyero turned back to Falia. "I'm sorry, I've been very rude. What is your name?"

"Falia. My name is Falia."

"Well Falia, I'm pleased to meet you," Fiyero held out his hand, which Falia tentatively accepted.

Fiyero smiled. He was used to the type of reaction Falia just had when people first met him. Although Oz had its oddities, a talking Scarecrow wasn't something you saw every day. "I want to thank you for finding me, and telling me about Elphaba and Glinda. They're very dear to me."

"I know. I gathered that from the way they both talked about you. They're very fond of you as well."

"How long have you been riding?"

"Hours I think."

"Well, you must be tired, and hungry. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Fiyero, if you don't mind, I'd like to come with you. They're my friends too. I want to help."

Fiyero regarded her for a moment. "We'd be happy to have you along. Thank you for offering. However, I'm going to have to insist that you get something to eat. I'll have one of the men rustle up a sandwich for you."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that. Oh and……there's one more thing."

Fiyero looked at her waiting for her request.

"I'm going to need a fresh horse. I can't make my horse take this long journey after the ride I just put him through."

"Not a problem," Fiyero responded. "Well get you a horse, and make sure yours is well taken care of. Now let's get you something to eat. We need to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

The wagon slowed to a halt. Elphaba and Glinda watched as riders dismounted their horses. They worked as a cohesive unit, starting a fire, gathering their food rations and water.

"What's going on?" Glinda whispered.

"Looks like a dinner break. It also looks like we're not invited," Elphaba said flatly. She continued to watch, sensing that an opportunity might present itself for Glinda's attempted escape. "Stay alert Glinda. This might be our only chance."

"Elphie, can't you go with me? Please?"

"I can't! I have to make sure you're able to make a clean getaway. That means I have to stay behind and prevent Phanica and her mob from chasing after you." Elphaba watched as the group settled around the camp fire.

Teiku jumped off the back of the wagon. He looked back at the two women. "Don't even think about moving. I'll be right over there," he said, indicating the fire pit. He turned and began walking towards the rest of the group.

Elphaba scanned the group. They were deeply engrossed in food and conversation. Phanica included.

"Let's go," she said to Glinda.

The women stood up in the back of the wagon, taking advantage of the fact that the members of the group weren't paying attention to them. Elphaba quietly helped Glinda down to the ground, then crawled over the edge of the wagon herself.

"Now go. Head in that direction and stay out of sight."

"Elphie."

"Go Glinda, I'll be fine."

Glinda took one last look at her love, then turned and ran.

"HEY!" Teiku shouted. The members of the group and Phanica turned their heads and looked in the direction that Teiku was looking.

Phanica noticed right away that the wagon was empty. "Damn it all." She sprang to her feet and ran to her horse as did several other men.

Elphaba immediately showed herself as a group began running after Glinda. She raised her hands and began chanting fast and furiously. Thrusting her arms out in front of her, she sent forth a burst of energy which knocked several of Glinda's pursuers off of their feet. Others began to charge her with their weapons in hand. She greeted them with the same chant, knocking them to their feet, and causing some of them to lose grip of their weapons.

The sound of horse hooves was heard and Elphaba quickly turned to see Phanica and her men heading in Glinda's direction. She held her arms out in front of her, curled her fingers into a fist and yanked her hands back, as if pulling on a rope. Immediately, Phanica and all the men on horseback were struck by an invisible force which thrust them from their saddles.

Elphaba smiled at her success. _'Run Glinda,' _she thought. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. She quickly brought her hand up and pulled a small dart out of her skin. Within moments, the images around her began to stretch and compress. Elphaba knew right away that the dart was poisoned with a very potent sedative. She tried to grab the side of the wagon to steady herself, but she was too far to reach it. The mob of people heading towards her became a blur, and she turned one last time in the direction Glinda had run to see if she had possibly made it out of the encampment.

The last image she saw was of Phanica mounting her horse again and casting an evil glare in her direction. Then everything went dark.

The group descended upon Elphaba again.

"Someone get the metal cuffs. We're not taking any chances this time."

"How long will the poison be in effect?"

"She'll be out for hours. We shouldn't have to worry about her anymore until we're close to the Emerald City."

"Good job. Let's get her back in the wagon."

Elphaba was picked up off of the ground and placed in the back of the wagon once again, as Phanica continued her pursuit of Glinda.

* * *

Baluster waited patiently until it was approximately quarter to ten in the evening. He was dressed in one of the guard uniforms he had stolen just for this purpose. With an air of confidence, he made his way into the hospital. His sword was sheathed, and a small knife was tucked into his belt.

He walked up the steps to the third floor and made his way towards room 302. It wasn't too hard to figure out which room it was. The guard was easy to spot.

"I'm here to relieve you," He said to the guard.

The man looked at the clock. "You're a bit early aren't you?"

"Yeah. The wife was in a rare mood. I had to get away, so I thought I might as well come to work."

"I completey understand. I've been there myself."

Baluster nodded.

"Ok, just a short briefing. It's been a pretty uneventful evening. We're not expecting any trouble tonight, but be alert just in case. There will be four guards coming in the morning to relieve you. Is there anything you need?"

"Nope, I've got it from here. Have a good night."

"You as well," The guard said. He saluted as did Baluster, then he left.

Baluster waited for a few minutes just to make sure that the guard didn't return. When he was reasonably sure he was alone, he quietly made his way into Tanon's room. Baluster eyed his prey. The man had the blanket pulled up over him. His back was facing the door. _'This is going to be easier than I thought,' _Baluster thought happily.

He pulled out his knife, and raised it over his head. "Baraq sends his regards," he said out loud.

He was just about to plunge the knife into the unsuspecting man's back when suddenly, the blanket flew off revealing, not Tanon, but Terriak, the Captain of the Guard. Terriak quickly pulled a revolver and aimed it directly at Baluster's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

Baluster was stunned. At that moment, several guards charged into the room while others sprung from the closet. Baluster was cornered.

"Put the knife down," Terriak ordered. "Put it down or I'll shoot."

Baluster looked around at the guards surrounding him and slowly lowered his arm.

"Put it on the floor," Terriak demanded.

Baluster dropped the knife.

"Kick it towards the man on your right."

Baluster did as he was ordered. Terriak kept the revolver trained on him. He nodded to the men behind Baluster, and they quickly moved to take him into custody. First they cuffed his hands behind him, then they relieved him of his sword.

"You can give Baraq **my **regards when you visit him in Southstairs," Terriak said to the man. "Take him away."

Baluster was lead out of the hospital and headed towards Southstairs. Terriak looked at the gun that he found next to Lothier and was grateful that he had it this night. He smiled to himself. The first part of Kerrick's plan had worked. The next part would be in effect shortly, then the final part would need to play out. Hopefully, that part would work out as well, although it seemed much less certain that it would.

* * *

Marinda was sitting on her couch, reading a magazine and sipping a cup of coffee when her activity was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She put her coffee and magazine down, and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me. Kerrick. Can I speak to you?"

"Kerrick? Just a minute." Marinda unlocked her door and opened it.

"Hello Marinda." Kerrick said. "Gentlemen?"

A swarm of guards surrounded Marinda and took her into custody.

"Kerrick, what's the meaning of this?" Marinda asked with great alarm.

"I was wondering how it was possible that Tanon and Lothier's attempt to capture a man, code named Baluster, was known far enough in advance that a trap was set for them. We had only cracked the code and planned the attack that day. The only ones who even knew about it were in that room. Then I remembered. You saw the map, and my notes. You must've known exactly what was going down. Outside of the three of us, you were the only one." He stared Marinda down. "I didn't want to think it was you. My loyal secretary of seven years. I had to prove it, both to myself, and to the law, so I set you up."

Marinda's eyes grew wide.

"The information I gave you about Tanon was false information. Terriak and I fed it to you knowing that if you were the informant, an attempt would be made on Tanon's life tonight. I had Tanon removed from the hospital to a safe location earlier today. You'll be happy to know that thanks to you, Baluster is in custody right now."

"No, it's not possible," Marinda said, still shocked at the turn of events.

"Oh, I assure you, it's quite possible. As is the fact that you'll be joining him at Southstairs."

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! KERRICK PLEASE!"

"Take her away," Kerrick ordered.

The guards hauled Marinda away as she struggled and protested the whole time.

Kerrick rubbed his forehead. Marinda's betrayal was hard to absorb. He needed to head home and feel his wife's loving arms around him. That was the just the tonic he was looking for. Then he could pop his head into the guest room and check on Tanon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sarina heard the familiar click of the door handle and hurried over to greet her husband. When Kerrick entered the house, she flung herself at him and wordlessly held him for a long moment. She slowly lightened her grip around him, but kept her arms in place and stared into his eyes.

"Is it over?"

Kerrick nodded. "Marinda's in custody. It's like I thought, she was the one who betrayed us and helped set up Tanon and Lothier."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know you were fond of her."

"It's shocking really. Just shocking. I was really hoping I was wrong about her."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I think I could use a brandy right about now."

"Consider it done. Go sit by the fireplace and I'll go get it for you." Sarina walked over to the wet bar as Kerrick walked over to the fireplace and sat in one of the large Ozian Provincial high back chairs. She poured his brandy into a large snifter, then poured some tonic water for herself, squeezing a lime into the bubbly liquid. She took the drinks to the fireplace, handed Kerrick his brandy, and took her seat in the chair opposite of him.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, reading the strained look on his face.

Kerrick stared into the fire and took a sip of brandy. "These last few days…," he sighed. "They've been overwhelming. I'm just trying to absorb everything that's happened. Trying to figure out what's going to happen. I don't know what tomorrow holds, but if I don't get my miracle, a very dangerous man will walk free."

"After you visited Tanon in the hospital the other night, you said you had one more stop to make. Can you tell me how that visit went?"

"Well, I got to see him amazingly enough. I spoke with him for a while about the trial." Kerrick took another sip. "I don't think he'll be able to help though."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"I think my last hope is Glinda. She's the only one who can testify against Baraq. Outside of that, unless the man Tanon sent to The Glikkus has some Oz shattering news about Judge Verin, I'm afraid I don't have any leverage at all. It's clear that Judge Verin will never agree to a postponement. It's almost like he has an agenda. Like he actually **wants **Baraq to go free, although, for the life of me, I can't understand why."

"Speaking of Tanon, he was actually walking around earlier, albeit in a very labored manner," Sarina smiled.

"Wow, really? That's great news. Is he awake right now?"

"I don't think so, but I also don't think he'd mind if you woke him. He seemed interested in talking to you earlier."

Kerrick took another sip from the snifter. "You know, I think I'll wake him. There is something I wanted to discuss with him."

"If he's sleeping, don't keep him awake too long. When you're finished, I have a late snack for you. See if he's hungry, and I'll get him a snack as well."

Kerrick and Sarina stood up simultaneously. He put his free arm around her waist, gave her a long kiss. "Thank you for being you. I love you," he said.

She regarded him with an adoring smile. "I love you too. Now go see your friend." She gave him a light peck on the lips, took his drink and retreated to the kitchen.

* * *

Glinda ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had been running for a while now, but she wasn't in the clear yet. Fortunately for her, the darkness obscured her tracks, so Phanica was having a hard time following her. Unfortunately, that same darkness made it difficult for her to find her way through the woods and up the slope of the mountainside.

She heard the sound of horse hooves running in her direction, and quickly, she took cover behind a large tree. It took every ounce of discipline she had to control her breathing. Her lungs screamed for air, but she had to control the intake, taking care not to breathe too heavily or she might give away her location.

The horse riders had torches now as they searched for her in the woods.

"There's no sign of her Phanica," one of the riders proclaimed.

"Keep looking. We're not going back until we find her. I don't care how long it takes," Phanica ordered. "She couldn't have gone too far."

The man nodded and pushed on.

Phanica held her torch aloft and scanned the area to the best of her ability. "Glinda, I know you're out there!" She yelled. "Come out now, and I promise not to harm you." She waited, but was greeted with silence. "If you don't come out, I'll make sure you end up just like your girlfriend."

Glinda's eyes widened and she cupped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from reacting vocally.

"That's right Glinda. We have Elphaba, and I dare say she's not doing too well right now." Phanica practically sing-songed the last sentence. She moved her horse slowly towards a large Gillikin Redwood, unaware that her prey was hidden behind it.

"Glinda, if you come out now, I'll spare Elphaba as well. Otherwise, I'll make sure she doesn't live to see the light of day."

Glinda strained to see in the dark. She spied a large section of a fallen tree branch next to her and carefully knelt down to pick it up. It wasn't as heavy as she would have liked, but it was solid and should serve her well. She gripped it with both hands as Phanica approached.

"You know Glinda, I think I just might enjoy putting Elphaba out of her misery. The only question is, do I torture her before I kill her? I kind of like the idea. It's up to you though. Come out now, and I'll spare her. Stay hidden, and you'll be responsible for her death."

Phanica said this just as she rode by Glinda's tree. Her mind registered the blonde too late as Glinda swung the tree branch with all her might, connecting with Phanica's midsection and knocking her off of her horse. Phanica tried to quickly get to her feet, rolling over and getting her knees under her, but Glinda brought the branch down upon her again and again.

"Don't….you….touch her." Glinda yelled with each blow. She kicked and struck at Phanica as the assailed woman curled up and covered her head with her arms. Glinda continued her assault until there was no more resistance coming from her enemy. She halted her attack and brought the branch down to her side. Breathing heavily, she looked around to see if anyone had heard her encounter with Phanica. It didn't seem as though anyone had. She dropped the branch to the ground and moved around in front of Phanica. Her intent was to extract Phanica's knife and keep it for her own protection.

Still spilling over with adrenaline, Glinda felt shaky as she knelt down next to the still form. She felt around Phanica's belt until she found what she was looking for and grabbed the handle of the blade. At that same moment, Phanica quickly grabbed Glinda's wrist, jumped up to her knees and twisted the blonde's arm behind her. She pushed Glinda to the ground, face first, and jumped on her back to keep her in place.

Phanica blew her hair out of her eyes, extracted her knife and leaned down next to Glinda's face while carefully keeping the pressure on her arm. "I have a good mind to kill you right here, right now," she whispered, pressing the blade of the knife against Glinda's cheek.

"Well then why don't you? What are you waiting for?" Glinda spat.

"Oh no no! If I brought you back dead, they'd have my head before I had a chance to explain how you helped a wanted fugitive. You don't think I know how this game is played? No Glinda. You're going back to the Emerald City. You're going to face the masses. Soon you'll be arrested and disgraced. Stripped of your title, your responsibilities, and your dignity. Oz is going to need a new leader. Of course, I'll be there to volunteer my services."

"You're delusional Phanica. No one will ever put you in a position of power. They don't trust you, and you only have yourself to blame for that."

"It's all perception Glinda. Once they see how wrong they were about you, the next natural progression is that they'll see how wrong they were about me."

"In your dreams."

"I've had about enough of you. RESTIN, VIZMAR, OVER HEAR!" She yelled. She waited for a moment, then called them again.

Within moments, the other horsemen rode up. They dismounted and quickly took Glinda into custody again.

"Restin, tie her hands with that rope." Phanica pointed to some rope looped around her horse's saddle. "Secure the rope to your horse's saddle. She can walk back……..if she can keep up the pace," Phanica sneered.

Restin did as he was told. Soon Glinda's arms were tied in front of her. Restin fixed the length of the rope to his saddle horn and pulled Glinda along as they headed back to the encampment.

* * *

Kerrick stuck his head in Tanon's room and lightly knocked on the door when he saw Tanon up and reading.

"Hey buddy. How're you feeling?"

"I've been better, but considering the circumstances, I can't complain."

"Well, it happened. Just like we thought. Marinda gave one of Baraq's spies the information we fed her, and an attempt was made to kill you tonight. I spoke to Terriak before I came home and he filled me in on the details."

Tanon closed his book. "Wow," he whispered. "It's very sobering to know that someone wants you dead."

Kerrick nodded. "Now we just need to find Renegade. I've explained the code to Terriak. He's taking his men to the location that Renegade should be at, but my guess is he won't find anything there."

Tanon agreed. "If Renegade is as clever as Lothier said, he won't be in that location anymore."

"Well, don't worry. No one knows you're here except for Terriak, Sarina, your doctor and myself."

"That's good. I guess I can sleep a little better tonight," Tanon smiled slightly.

"Listen, Tanon, have you heard anything at all today about the man you sent to The Glikkus?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I haven't. I did manage to send word to Glinda's estate, either for her or for my contact to get a hold of my doctor the moment they arrive."

"Good. I'm glad you didn't tell anyone to have them contact you here."

"No, I'm leaving that for the doctor. He's under explicit instructions to only divulge my whereabouts to those two. No proxies."

"That's good. Let me know the moment you here anything."

"I will."

"Listen, Sarina is fixing a late night snack if you're hungry."

"Actually, I could use a little snack right now. I think I'll join you."

"Great. She'll be happy to hear that," Kerrick said. He helped Tanon out of bed, but Tanon insisted on making his way to the kitchen under his own power.

* * *

Glinda endured the long trip back to the encampment. Her knees were slightly scraped as she stumbled a few times over obstacles in the terrain that were hidden in the dark. As they arrived back at the camp, they were met with hoots, hollers and some light applause. Phanica's followers were relieved to see that she had been recaptured.

Glinda saw the wagon, but didn't see Elphaba. She quickly scrutinized the camp trying to catch a glimpse of her. Her heart began to pick up the pace as a wave of panic began to envelope her. "Where's Elphaba. What have you done with her?"

Her question was ignored as one of Phanica's men began to loosen the ropes around her wrists. Before the last loop was undone, another man placed a pair of metal shackles around her wrists. The shackles were connected by a six inch length of chain. The rope was finally removed, and Glinda was lead back to the wagon. She looked around frantically trying to find Elphaba. Just as she was about to demand that they tell her where she was, one of the men lowered the wagon's tailgate.

The first thing Glinda saw was a pair of boots with ropes tied around the ankles. Her breath became quick and short and her eyes moved upwards along the legs and focused on the prone form of her love.

"Elphie!" She gasped breathlessly.

Glinda was hauled into the wagon, and the tailgate was shut. She crawled a few paces on her knees until she reached Elphaba's shoulders. Although cuffed, the shackles allowed enough free movement for her to gently turn Elphaba over. Glinda swallowed hard as angry tears began to form in her eyes. "What have you done to her?" she cried.

"Tranquilizer dart," The man closest to her said. "She won't be trying any of her tricks for quite a while," He laughed.

Glinda looked away from him and back down to Elphaba. She positioned herself against the sideboard of the wagon, then gently pulled Elphaba up so that her head was resting against her chest, taking care to make sure that her cuffed hands and arms had no weight pressing against them. She slipped her arms up and over the green woman so that she was able to hold her in a protective embrace. Glinda rested her head on top of Elphaba's and just sat there while the group began packing up and readying for the remainder of the trip.

"Teiku, come here," Phanica said sternly.

Teiku sheepishly approached.

"Do you mind explaining to me how, on your watch, they were not only able to undo their bonds, but have enough leeway to actually make a break for it?"

"I don't know. I didn't see anything. They looked like they were still tied up when I went to get something to eat."

"Oh I see. So you managed to pay so little attention to our very IMPORTANT prisoners that they were able to undo their bonds right in front of you, and you never suspected a thing?"

"I'm sorry Phanica. It won't happen again."

Phanica nodded. "You're right Teiku. It won't happen again," Phanica quickly unsheather her knife and plunged it directly into Teiku's heart.

The look of surprise on Teiku's face lasted only seconds before he fell to the ground dead. The stunned members of Phanica's group looked on, but quickly dispersed as Phanica directed a warning glare at them.

"Here Mikko. Clean this off for me," she said handing her bloodied knife to the man and walked past him to the wagon.

Glinda watched the events and was horrified by what she saw.

"Don't you look at me like that," Phanica spat at Glinda.

"You are positively evil," Glinda said with surprise and disgust.

"And you're positively lucky that you're so beloved in Oz. You have no idea how badly I want to do that to you. Who knows, I still might get my chance. I might even get the chance to plunge my knife into your girlfriend's chest. How would you like that?"

Glinda didn't say a word. She held Elphaba tighter and glared at Phanica.

Phanica just grunted and moved to her horse.

"Vizmar, you get in the wagon and stay with them, and for Oz sake, not to mention your own, don't let them out of your site."

Vizmar nodded and jumped up on the back of the wagon.

"We've lost a lot of valuable time. From here on out, we pick up the pace. Double time," Phanica ordered.

The rest of the group mounted their horses as Phanica gave the order to move out. Glinda held tightly to Elphaba, wondering what tomorrow had in store for them. She looked down at the woman lying on her chest. _'How am I going to save you now?' _She thought. Glinda kissed Elphaba on the forehead and continued to hold her. Elphaba was right. Soon, all of Oz would know that she was still alive. Glinda shuddered to think of what would happen when they found out. The sickening feeling that Elphaba would be taken away from her found its way into her stomach again. She looked at Elphaba's still face one more time, then placed her cheek on top of the green woman's head. "I won't let them take you away from me. I won't."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Good morning sweethear,." Sarina said with a smile as Kerrick walked into the kitchen. He was looking and smelling fresh and clean from his long morning shower. Sarina poured him a cup of coffee, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and handed him the cup.

"Good morning. Wow, what smells so good?" He responded with a smile.

"Well let's see, there's the omelettes, roasted potatoes, or maybe it's the cinnamon buns," She said enthusiastically. "Then again, I'm a bit partial to the smell of fresh coffee."

"This all looks so great. Thank you honey." He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I just wanted to make you something special before you headed off to court this morning. I know that today has the potential to be very difficult for you. I want you to know that I'm going to be there every step of the way."

Kerrick smiled and grabbed Sarina's hand. "You don't have to do that you know. I know you have a pretty full schedule yourself."

"Not to worry. I've cancelled all my appointments. Today, my dear, is for you."

Kerrick let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you Sarina. I love you."

"I love you too," she responded as she wrapped her arms around him. They held each other for a long moment until she relaxed her grip around him. "Now sit down. You need to eat before it's time to leave."

Kerrick did as instructed. Moments later, Tanon entered the kitchen.

"Ahhh, just on time," Kerrick said with a broad smile.

"Something smells fantastic," Tanon said. "I couldn't stay away." He took his place at the table.

"Well Sarina here has whipped up quite a breakfast for us," Kerrick said.

"Good morning Tanon," Sarina said with a smile as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

Sarina plated up their breakfasts, then joined the men at the breakfast table.

"Are you nervous?" Tanon asked.

"Not nervous. Just resigned. For the first time, I feel like I'm backed into a corner with no escape plan."

"You're not giving up now dearest. I won't hear that sort of talk," Sarina scolded.

Tanon shook his head. "I can't help but think about how Glinda's going to react to all of this. She has a history with Baraq, and it's not a pleasant one. I just wish I knew where she was. I'm really worried about her."

"No offense Tanon, but I'm a little angry with her for leaving without letting us know how to contact her. It's irresponsible, and a dangerous man may walk because of it."

"Come on Kerrick, she had her reasons."

"What reasons? She was supposed to appoint a new judge. If she'd done that, we wouldn't be worrying about this Judge Verin right now. She's also not available to testify. I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel."

Tanon took a sip of his coffee and sat back, regarding Kerrick before responding. "Listen Kerrick, Glinda had her reasons. I'm going to tell you something that she confided in me. Maybe it will help you see things a little differently."

"I'm listening," Kerrick said unconvinced.

"Remember I told you about Elphaba still being alive?"

"Yes."

"Well, as it turns out, it was Elphaba who helped Glinda get the Grimmerie back from Baraq."

"Elphaba? I thought it was The Resistance."

"Elphaba is one of the true leaders of The Resistance. Elphaba, along with Fiyero, the Wizard's former Captain of the Guard helped Glinda immensely. Glinda even claims that Elphaba saved her life more than once."

Kerrick was listening intently.

"A few nights ago, when Glinda confided all this to me, it was because she was concerned for Elphaba's safety. Apparently, Phanica Pesler found out about the fact that Elphaba was alive, and that Glinda was connected."

"Ugh! Phanica Pesler. Ozma how I hate that woman," Kerrick said with distaste evident in his voice.

"I think most of us feel that way about her," Sarina chimed in.

"Glinda denied the connection, of course, but Phanica's persistent. She managed to find out where the group was hiding and was heading out on a witch hunt." Tanon continued.

"Sweet Oz, how did you find out about that?" Kerrick asked.

"I sent someone to spy on her. The information was relayed to me, but I received it well after the group had already gotten under way. When Glinda found out, she panicked. The last time I saw her, she was headed to that location to try and warn Elphaba and Fiyero. That's why I'm worried. I haven't heard from her since, and I haven't been able to send a search team out looking for her."

"I see," Kerrick said. He leaned forward on the table, cupping his hands around his coffee. "Tanon, do you think it's possible that Phanica's harmed Glinda?"

"I think it's entirely possible. Even probable. It's not like Glinda to not keep me informed. I'm worried Kerrick. Very worried."

Sarina looked at Kerrick, silently conveying to him that he should be more understanding. Kerrick didn't need any coercion. He tacitly agreed.

"Tanon, I wish you would have confided in me sooner. I would have sent out a search party."

"I'm sorry Kerrick. It wasn't intentional. I just didn't have time with everyting that's been going on the last few days."

The trio finished their breakfast, discussing Glinda, Elphaba, Phanica, and a myriad of possible scenarios. Kerrick finally decided that he would send out a search after he was finished in court. A gesture that Tanon was extremely grateful for.

Sarina cleared the plates, washed them, and put them away. Kerrick straightened his tie, grabbed his briefcase, and gave Tanon a nod. "Wish me luck," he said.

"Always," Tanon responded.

The two men shook hands then Kerrick and Sarina left the house and headed to the courthouse.

Tanon stayed in the kitchen for a while longer. He grabbed another cup of coffee, then sat back and opened the newspaper. He skimmed the pages, seeing the typical array of news. Then, as he turned the page, he was horror struck by what he read. A notice of a gathering in the Emerald City this afternoon. Phanica Pesler was bringing a notorious fugitive to the main square and all of Oz was invited to bear witness.

There was no mention as to who the fugitive was, but Tanon guessed that it was either Elphaba, Glinda or both, even though the notice only mentioned one. He ripped out the section of newspaper, and got up from the table as quickly as his body allowed. He would need to grab his jacket and hire a buggy to take him to the courthouse. Kerrick needed to know about this.

As he arose, there was a knock on the door. Tanon labored over and opened it, surprise at who was standing there.

"Neilin. You don't know how glad I am to see you. Come on in. Did you get the information I requested?"

Neilin entered the residence, and looked Tanon over. "What in Oz happened to you?" He asked.

"No time to explain. What have you got?"

Neilin reached into his briefcase. "You're not going to believe this." He handed the portfolio to Tanon.

Tanon quickly opened the folder and scanned its contents. After only a few moments, he raised his eyebrows and stared at Neilin.

"Pretty incredible huh?" Neilin said.

"Listen, can you take me to the courthouse? Kerrick needs this information. He only left a few moments ago."

"No problem. Let's go."

Tanon grabbed his coat, as he and Neilin left the house and headed towards the Emerald City Justice Center.

* * *

The morning light was intense and bright. It was the warmth from the sun beginning to penetrate her senses that finally prodded Elphaba into consciousness. Gradually she opened her eyes. Her head felt clouded and her mind was confused. She blinked and took slowly took in her surroundings. In her confusion, she panicked. Her pulse quickened and she tried to get up too rapidly.

Glinda held tightly to her. "Elphie relax, it's me. It's me," she whispered trying to calm the green woman.

Glinda's words fell on deaf ears initially. Elphaba's eyes darted around, her body tensed as she struggled against Glinda.

"Elphie please. It's me. You're alright."

Elphaba slowly began to reclaim her memory and recognition of the scene around her. Glinda felt her relax a bit. Suddenly, Elphaba turned her head and looked at Glinda.

"Glinda," She said dejectedly. "Oh no." She lowered her head, sighed, then looked up again. "Oh Glinda, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't good enough."

"It's ok Elphie. We tried. The plan was probably destined to fail from the start, but we gave it a shot. I just couldn't outrun the horses."

Elphaba sat up as Glinda lifted her arms over the green woman's head releasing her hold of her. Elphaba rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen the muscles a bit.

"Are you sore?" Glinda asked. "Here, let me take care of that." Glinda brought her hands up and gently began to massage Elphaba's shoulders and neck.

"Hey you two. What's going on?" Vizmar said, alarmed at the sudden motions of the captives.

"I'm just massaging her shoulders. Is that alright with you?" Glinda said sardonically.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them." He replied.

Elphaba looked back at Glinda appreciatively. "You look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked.

"None," Glinda responded.

"Why not?"

"I spent all night... watching you," Glinda said softly. "Watching you sleep, trying to keep you warm when you shivered, or trying to sooth away your restlessness."

"I was restless? What did I do?"

"Just twitched and fidgeted sometimes. Nothing severe. When you did that, I just held you tighter and kissed you on the forehead. That seemed to calm you." Her eyes began to tear up.

"Glinda, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I'm trying not to. It's just that I don't know what to do to help you anymore."

"Help me? Glinda, you can't worry about me. In fact, you need to start thinking about yourself right this minute."

"No Elphie. Don't ask me to sacrifice you in order to save myself. You asked that of me at Kiamo Ko when you made me promise not to clear your name. I did as you asked, and it was more torment than I could bear. Don't ask me to do that again."

"Glinda listen to me. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, those people aren't likely to show me any kindnesses. My fate is sealed. You, on the other hand, still have a chance. Tell them I kidnapped you. Tell them I forced you to do my bidding. I don't care which, just tell them something to keep yourself safe."

"No Elphie."

"Glinda, you're not listening to me."

"No I'm not. Not when it comes to this. I said I was going to be with you no matter what. That doesn't mean I'm going to be with you unless betraying you can save me. No Elphie. I won't do it."

Elphaba just looked at the resolute blonde. Her eyes were filled with pain for what Glinda was about to put herself through.

"Elphie, what you don't seem to understand is that I can't live without you. What good would it do me to be free, knowing that you're being tortured,…..or worse?"

"You'd be alive," Elphaba responded. "I would die happy with that knowledge. I don't want to think about what they might do to you if you admit you've been with me willingly."

A tear fell from Glinda's eye.

"Just think about it. Please," Elphaba implored her.

Glinda didn't answer. She just shook her head and wiped more tears away. Tanon's words echoed in the back of her mind. _'If word that Elphaba is alive gets out, and your association with her is revealed, you could very well be in danger. You must be prepared to deny her if it comes down to it.'_ First Tanon had expressed that thought. Now Elphaba was essentially asking her to do the same thing. Glinda felt empty inside. The tears continued to fall as she realized that every second took her closer to a pivotal moment in her life. One she wasn't prepared to face.

Elphaba saw the pain in Glinda's eyes. She wished she could hold her love, but her restraints wouldn't allow it. Instead, she leaned back into Glinda's body as Glinda pulled her arms over her once again.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the courthouse. Baraq's trial begins today. It's vitally important that I be there."

"I wouldn't advise that. In fact, I forbid it. You're not up to it."

"You don't have a choice. The outcome of this trial is too important. You know I'm right."

A long pause.

"Alright, but you only go under my strict supervision. What I say goes."

"Fine. We need to go. We're late already."

* * *

"Counselor, you may bring your first witness," The judge directed Kerrick.

"If it pleases your honor, I'm afraid…….." Kerrick was interrupted as the doors to the courtroom burst open, and Tanon entered with Neilin at his side.

"Your honor, may I have a moment?" Kerrick requested.

"Make it brief," The judge admonished.

Baraq looked at the judge with a smug smile as Tanon approached Kerricks table. They huddled for a moment as Neilin handed the folder over to Kerrick. Kerrick opened the folder, the began to peruse its contents.

'_Judge Verin, a very distinguished judge in The Glikkus society began his career at…….'_

Kerrick glanced over the contents of Judge Verin's biography until Tanon turned the next page for him. On the next page was an artists rendition of Judge Verin. Kerrick was stunned. The man in the drawing looked nothing like the man on the bench.

"Read this," Tanon said.

Kerrick began reading the paragraph Tanon pointed out. _'Judge Verin served The Glikkus honorably until his death in…..'_

"Sweet Oz!" Kerrick said. He looked up at Judge Verin, then over to Terriak who was in attendance. He motioned for Terriak to come to his table.

"Counselor, I think you've had enough time," The judge scolded. He was getting impatient.

"Just a moment your honor," Kerrick said, trying to buy a little time. He huddled with Terriak and Tanon. At that moment, the courthouse doors burst open again as a man in a wheelchair was wheeled inside.

Kerrick, Tanon and Terriak looked at the man in surprise.

"I don't believe it," Kerrick said. "I didn't think he would ever be able to make it here today."

Lothier was wheeled down the aisle. The Judge's eyes grew wide with recognition, and Lothier did the same.

"That man is no judge!" Lothier proclaimed, pointing at the judge. "That's Veloc. Code name Renegade. He's one of Baraq's men."

Renegade quickly jumped up and ran off of the bench. Chaos ensued in the courtroom as Baraq tried to make his escape as well. Terriak quickly sprang to action, jumping in front of the prisoner and holding his revolver forth.

"You're not going anywhere," Terriak said. "GUARDS!"

The guards surrounded Baraq and his team of attorneys.

"Take this man back to Southstairs, and take these men into custody. We'll need to interrogate them and find out how much of this they knew about," Terriak ordered.

Baraq was removed from the scene, cursing expletives the entire time.

Terriak walked over to Kerrick, Tanon, Neilin and Sarina who had gathered around Lothier and his doctor.

"I'm sorry Kerrick. Looks like this Renegade fellow got away."

"I understand. I'm just grateful things turned out the way they did. Those two had a pretty good gimmick going. Everyone was fooled. We almost let a very dangerous man loose."

"This whole situation is going to be thoroughly investigated, I can assure you of that. The first thing we need to figure out is how this Renegade was able to impersonate a member of the judiciary. How was he able to insert himself into this scenario?" Terriak stated.

"I think I can tell you what happened." Tanon said. "Veloc, or Renegade obviously used Phanica as a distraction the day Glinda presented the leaders of The Resistance with their medals of appreciation. He used the occasion, one that all of Oz had turned out for, to murder Judge Skillins who was also in attendance."

"I think you're right," Kerrick added. "He must've already stolen Judge Verin's identity, either by forging the documents or pilfering the real items. It was quite fortuitous that another Judge, with a clear docket, just happened to be available to take Judge Skillins place," Kerrick said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Tanon said. "He must've known that Glinda would be too distracted with Phanica and Elphaba to name a new judge immediately."

"This is unbelievable," Kerrick stated. "Can things possibly get any more incredible?"

"Actually, I think it can." Tanon stated.

"Now what?" Kerrick said with a sigh.

Tanon reached into his jacket pocket and extracted the notice he'd torn from the newspaper. Kerrick read it, and looked at Tanon with a unique understanding. "Is this about who I think it's about?"

"I don't see how it could be about anyone else. We have to get down there as soon as possible."

"Ok, let's go. Sarina, I'm sorry, I have to leave right now."

"I understand. Go do what you have to do. I'm very proud of you," she said

Kerrick gave her a kiss, then turned to Lothier. "You know, when I went to visit you after I saw Tanon in the hospital that night, I would have bet that you would never have been able to make it here. It's an amazing testament to your physical condition that you even survived that blast. I know you're still not well. I want to thank you for what you've done today. It means a lot."

"No thanks is needed. I'm glad to do my part," Lothier said.

"Well, I think we should be getting back to the hospital." His doctor who had accompanied him said. He began to turn the wheelchair around, but Lothier raised his hand to halt him.

"Kerrick, Terriak, I wanted to say thank you," Lothier said.

"Thank you for what?" Kerrick asked.

"For your idea of having the paper say that I had perished in the blast. If Renegade or Baluster had realized that I was still alive, they would have definitely sought to finish me off. You bought me time. Thank you," Lothier said appreciatively.

"No problem. We did what we had to do," Kerrick said.

"That reminds me," Terriak said. "We need to post some guards directly outside your hospital room. No more undercover security. Now we need to show that you're being protected.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Oh, and Captain…" Lothier continued. "Is there any chance of me reclaiming that revolver from you?"

"Well, seeing as how it wasn't registered to you, I think you might just want to act like you've never seen the item before," Terriak stated.

"I understand," Lothier said. He motioned for the doctor to wheel him out fo the room, waving as he left.

"I'll see you at home," Sarina said to Kerrick.

"Gentlemen, I need to start working on this case. If you'll excuse me," Terriak said. He tipped his cap, then left.

"Come on," Kerrick said to Tanon. "We need to get down to the main square."

"Will that be all you require of me?" Neilin asked.

"Yes Neilin. Thank you so much. You've been invaluable to me and Glinda."

"Always a pleasure to serve Miss Glinda," Neilin said. He excused himself from the room.

"You ready?" Kerrick asked.

Tanon sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for what we're about to see. I just hope I'm wrong."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Fiyero, what are you doing? Why are we slowing down?" Falia asked with alarm.

"The horses need to rest. We can't keep pushing them like we have," Fiyero responded.

"But Glinda and Elphaba….."

"I know. Believe me, I know," Fiyero said. He dismounted and everyone else followed suit. "Look, we're never going to get to the Emerald City on time. This Phanica person has too big of a head start on us. We have to come up with a different approach."

"Fiyero, Gillikin City Center isn't too far away," Iriiq said as he approached. "I suggest that we head on over there, find some place to hold up, and take the train into the Emerald City. It's the quickest route."

"I agree, but we can't risk everyone going into the Emerald City. Remember, we're still considered outlaws," Fiyero said.

"If I may suggest," Iriiq said "there is still one amongst us who is not considered an outlaw, and who may still have some considerable influence with the powers that be." He gave Fiyero knowing look.

Fiyero sighed. "It's been years since I've seen Tin Man and Lion. I abdicated my responsibilities a long time ago. I'm sure I've been long since forgotten."

"I knew it!" Falia said excitedly. "I knew that's where I'd heard of you before. I mean, it's not like there are many scarecrows walking around, but still, I wasn't sure it was you."

Fiyero waved her off.

"Fiyero, if you still wield any influence in Oz, you owe it to your friends to use that influence to try and set them free," Falia stated.

"I agree with her," Iriiq said.

Fiyero looked back and forth between the two. "Iriiq, you realize that Tin Man is my old Shiz alumni, Boq, don't you?"

"And?" Iriiq responded.

"He has no idea that I'm Fiyero. He was very much in love with Glinda when we first got together. I'm afraid that if he found out who I really was, he'd feel resentful towards me."

"Then don't tell him," Falia suggested.

"It's not as simple as all that. If I go to him and Lion on Elphaba's and Glinda's behalf, he's going to have a lot of questions. Questions that I'm going to have to answer directly. He'll wonder how I knew that Elphaba was alive, and why I never told anyone. I'll have to come clean. That may get me arrested as well."

"Why?" Falia asked.

"Because I'd have to tell him that I'm a leader of The Resistance. As Iriiq just said, we're still considered outlaws."

"It is a predicament Fiyero," Iriiq said. "I guess the question you have to ask yourself... is it worth the risk?"

Fiyero looked at Iriiq. "You know I can't just stand by and do nothing. I swore I'd protect both of my girls once Glinda came into the picture, and I intend on doing exactly that. I will go see Boq, and Lion. While I'm gone, Iriiq, you'll be in charge. I need to get together with you and Solis, and come up with a plan, just in case I'm taken into custody."

Falia looked at Fiyero with great approbation. His devotion to Glinda and Elphaba earned him much respect and admiration in her eyes. "I want to be involved. Whatever needs to be done, those two have earned my devotion. So whatever you're planning, I want to be a part of it," she said.

Fiyero nodded. "Ok, well let's get together and see what we come up with shall we?" He held out his hand, which Falia accepted. Leaving their horses where they were, the trio left to find Solis and make their plans.

* * *

"Phanica, a large crowd is already gathering in the main square. How do you want to handle this?"

"We need to come in the back way. I don't want anyone seeing who we have in custody until I'm ready for them to be seen," Phanica said.

"Very good. I'll start leading everyone in that direction."

Phanica smiled. It was a crystal clear day. The sun was shining, a light breeze developed, and the air was filled with the crispness of Autumn. _'This is the beginning of a new life for me. Soon, all of Oz will beg me to lead them. By the end of the day, I'll have the position and power that's rightfully mine,' _she thought.

As she thought this, her smile grew wider. She pulled up her horse and turned it around to head towards the wagon at the back of the pack.

Glinda and Elphaba were now sitting side by side against the side boards of the wagon.

"Hello ladies," she said, looking down at Glinda and Elphaba. "It's almost that time."

Elphaba looked at Glinda who returned her stare.

"Tell me Glinda," Phanica continued. "How does it feel to know your entire world is going to come crashing down around you?"

"Leave her alone Phanica," Elphaba said flatly.

"And you, my tall, green friend. You may not live to see the sun come up. I can't wait to see the looks on people's faces when I parade you out in front of them."

"Is this really just because I have a title that you covet Phanica? Is that what this is really all about?" Glinda asked disdainfully.

"Hmmm, yes! That, and the fact that I hate you intensely, you big phony."

"Well the feeling's mutual," Glinda retorted.

"All the fake smiles, and pretend concern for the people of Oz. It's sickening me just thinking about it," Phanica said with a sneer.

"Back off Phanica," Elphaba said.

"Or what? Huh? What are you going to do? You're in no position to be telling me anything." She looked at the two women a moment longer. "Don't worry ladies. It'll all be over with very soon." Phanica laughed as she snapped her reigns and kicked her horse to get it to run back to the front of the pack.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that," Elphaba said, looking intently into Glinda's eyes.

"Elphie, I'm scared."

"I know. I am too. Just remember what I said earlier."

"Elphie…"

"Shhhh, Glinda. Not another word. You know what you have to do. I just hope that when the time comes, you have the strength to do it."

* * *

"Can't this carriage go any faster?" Tanon shouted, visibly agitated.

"Take it easy Tanon. There's a lot of traffic going into the city," Kerrick said.

"I can't take it easy. I have a terrible feeling about this." Tanon strained to look at the line of carriages heading into the city. Frustrated, he sat back and rubbed his forehead. "Maybe we can walk."

"As if you're in any condition to walk that far. Like I said, just take it easy. There's nothing we can do about the traffic. We'll get there when we get there."

Tanon sighed. "Oh Glinda. I really hope this isn't about you."

* * *

Phanica and her group arrived at the main square through the back entrance. Elphaba and Glinda were pulled from the wagon and surrounded by two rows of men all around them, effectively hiding them from view.

Elphaba's leg bindings were undone so that she could walk under her own power. Two men held Glinda at her elbows while two other men held Elphaba by her upper arms.

"Let's go," Phanica commanded while leading the way.

Glinda and Elphaba struggled, but were forcefully pulled along. The group made their way down a long path, through a short walkway, and came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase leading to the top of a large platform in the center of the square.

Phanica ascended the stairs, followed by the rest of the group as Glinda and Elphaba remained hidden from view. Once Phanica reached the top, she began to feel a sense of empowerment. She moved slowly forward and was ever so pleased to see the large gathering of Ozians that had assembled for the occasion. A smug smile crossed her face as she walked to the front of the platform.

Murmers from the crowd could be heard as questioning faces looked onward. Phanica raised her hands trying to hush the crowd a bit.

"Fellow Ozians. Thank you for coming here today," she began. "As stated in my notice, I have captured and brought here, for all to see, a notorious fugitive and her accomplice. Before I let you know who they are, let me tell you a little bit about the accomplice. The first and most shocking fact is that you all know who this person is. She's been a part of your lives for years. Yet, in spite of how you may have felt about her in the past, know that she has lied to you, betrayed your trust, and sold out all of Oz for her own selfish purposes. All I ask is that once I show you who it is, you allow me to prove to you that what I say is true, because I do have the proof people."

Phanica looked around as people began talking quietly to one another. "And now, without further ado, I bring you an accomplice to one of Oz's greatest enemies."

Phanica motioned towards her people. The wall of men in the front row opened up, and Glinda, still struggling against her captors was brought forward.

An audible gasp was heard from the crowd.

"It's Glinda!" One man yelled.

"Phanica, what's the meaning of this?" "Let her go!" "What have you done to Glinda?"

Random yells from the crowd started an escalation in tensions.

"Phanica, we know all about you. What are you up to?" The yells and cat calls began to increase as the citizens of Oz, visibly upset at the treatment 'their' Glinda was receiving began to voice their disapproval.

Phanica raised her hands again, motioning for the crowd to quiet down. Glinda looked out at the sea of people staring at her. Her heart was beating wildly, but she wasn't worried for herself. She was wondering how the crowd would react to seeing Elphaba, and the thought scared her immensely.

Phanica tried quieting the angry crowd. "People, people. Now remember, I said I have proof that Glinda here is an accomplice to one of Oz's greatest enemies."

"Then prove it! What are you waiting for?" yelled an angry onlooker.

"I'm prepared to do just that," Phanica said, finally successful in quieting the crowd. "Now, if anyone was present when Glinda gave away medals of appreciation to members of The Resistance for their role in recovering the Grimmerie, you'll remember my claim that the Wicked Witch of the West was still alive, leading The Resistance, and that Glinda knew it. Not only did she know about it, but she willingly helped The Witch to escape my pursuit and intent to bring her to justice. Back then, I didn't have any proof that The Witch was still alive."

Phanica smiled slightly and looked directly at Glinda. "But now…." She motioned again, and once again, the front group of her people moved aside. Elphaba, arms cuffed behind her was struggling violently against the men restraining her. They were having great difficulty bringing her forward. Finally, another larger man came up behind Elphaba and locked his enormous arm around her neck, forcing her forward.

The men brought Elphaba forward, and once her green skin was visible, shockwaves could be felt permeating through the crowd. More audible gasps. Fingers were pointing.

"It's The Witch!" "She's alive." "Oz help us."

Elphaba was forced to her knees by the large man behind her. Once she was down on her knees, he backed away, leaving the other two men to keep her restrained. Elphaba took one look at Glinda and bowed her head to keep from seeing the pain registered in her eyes.

Glinda's eyes filled with tears as the crowd vociferously booed, hissed and hurtled profanities in Elphaba's direction. Staring at her love and her acquiescent demeanor, Glinda felt so helpless. It was like the attack at Kiamo Ko was happening all over again. She felt her stomach in knots as the feeling that Elphaba was about to be taken away from her began to push itself towards the surface.

Phanica just stood back and allowed the hysteria to take place. She was relishing the burst of outrage from the crowd, and for once, it wasn't directed at her. Her joy increased significantly as she registered the pain in Glinda's eyes. Just as she was about to speak again, Boq, Lion and an assortment of guards ascended the stairs and made their way to the front of the platform.

"Phanica, what's the meaning of this? On who's authority have you called this gathering?" Boq said angrily.

"My own authority," she answered arrogantly. "And as for why I'm here, see for yourself," Phanica sneered as she motioned her hand towards Elphaba.

"Sweet Oz," Boq stated as his eyes fell upon the green woman.

The Lion looked at Elphaba, then at Glinda. Her eyes were pleading with him to do something. He looked at her sympathetically, but he knew that things were essentially out of his control.

Kerrick and Tanon couldn't see what was going on, but they heard the gasps from the crowd and the random cries of 'Witch' elicited from people's mouths. Kerrick lead the way as they pushed their way forward through the crowd.

"You," Boq said. "We all thought you were dead." He looked at Glinda with incredulity. "And you, you knew about this?"

"Boq please. You don't understand," Glinda cried.

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand any of this."

"It's simple enough," Phanica stated. "Elphaba is a wanted criminal, and Glinda here aided and abetted in her escape. The facts are undeniable, and as the current rulers of Oz, you and The Lion have a responsibility to see to it that the two of them are brought to justice."

Boq walked over to Glinda. "Glinda, I know you wouldn't have intentionally broken the law. It's not you." He looked down at Elphaba who kept her eyes on the floor in front of her. "You must not have been in control of your own mind."

Boq turned to address the crowd. "I say that The Witch here has enchanted our fair Miss Glinda, forcing her to do things she would never do on her own."

The crowd roared with approval, and Phanica began to seethe. "She's not enchanted you idiot. She helped her willingly, and of her own volition."

Boq turned to face Glinda. "Tell us…," he began. "Tell us that she forced you to help her against your will. If you say it, I will believe you, and you will go free."

Glinda shook her head slowly. Tanon and Kerrick finally made it to the front of the crowd. Tanon's heart sank as his worst fears were confirmed.

"Tell us Glinda. Give her up. That's all you have to do."

Tanon held his breath, waiting for Glinda's response. He had advised her do deny Elphaba if it came down to it, but he didn't know if she was willing. Elphaba slowly raised her head and dared to meet Glinda's eyes. Her own eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she also waited for Glinda's response.

"Give her up Glinda. That's all you have to do," Boq repeated.

Glinda stared directly into Elphaba's eyes. "I can't." She paused. "I love her."

A silent tear fell from Elphaba's eye. She lowered her head again, feeling like she's just been kicked in the gut. She had hoped that Glinda would at least save herself from having to face time in prison, and likely attacks from inmates who had an ax to grind. Another tear fell as Elphaba felt a flood of sadness take her over. Glinda had just sealed her own fate.

Tanon bowed his head feeling defeated. _'I knew it. I knew there was something more between those two than Glinda was letting on. Now Glinda's going to take the fall as well.'_

Kerrick stared on. Boq blinked a few times not believing what he just heard. Phanica smiled broadly, feeling victorious at last, but in the background, The Lion allowed himself a slight, repressed smile.

He had heard of Phanica's claims the day Glinda made her presentation to Iriiq and Solis. Unlike everyone else, he allowed himself to indulge in the 'what ifs' of whether or not Elphaba was alive and leading The Resistance. He had even romanticized the notion as he began to remember how Elphaba and Fiyero had saved him when he was a just a cub. He even had a vague intuition when Glinda had come to see him and Boq about granting pardons for the members of The Resistance that Elphaba was involved. At least he'd dared to hope.

Seeing Glinda's devotion to Elphaba energized him. He had always wanted to believe there was some good in the woman who'd help to save him. Now, he could see that there was. The Lion stared at the broken green woman. In spite of the spectacle going on around him, he was squarely in Glinda's and Elphaba's corner. He needed to keep his distance for now, but he decided that he would do his best to help them when the opportunity presented itself.

"You heard her Tin Man. Now I demand that justice be done," Phanica stated.

Boq walked right up to Glinda. "Glinda, this is your last chance. Please."

Glinda stood up as tall as she could manage. "No. I won't betray her. She helped me when no one else could. For Oz sake, she saved my life. More than once. She's not evil Boq. And deep down inside, I think you know that."

Boq backed away from Glinda, staring at her sadly. He motioned to members of the Guard that had accompanied him and the Lion to the square. "Guards, you are to take these two women into custody. They are to be taken to Southstairs and processed immediately." He turned to Glinda once more. "I'm sorry Glinda. You left me no choice." He turned to The Lion. "Come on. We're done here."

"That's all folks. Shows over," one of Phanica's men yelled. When no one immediately left, the man reissued his proclamation that everyone was to leave, this time more forcefully. Members of Phanica's group as well as the remaining members of the guard began turning people away. Reluctantly, the crowd began to disperse. The shock and anger was still prevalent on the retreating masses.

"Maybe the witch did hex her. How else could you explain it?" One man was heard saying.

Tanon and Kerrick tried to make their way around to the back side of the platform, but were stopped by the guards.

"Please, we have to get through," Tanon said. "I'm Glinda's head of staff. I need to speak to her."

"Sorry, no one gets through. If you want to speak to her, then you'll have to go through the proper channels at the prison," The guard said.

"Come on Tanon. Let's get the carriage and get down there," Kerrick said, pulling Tanon along with him.

The guards took custody of Glinda from Phanica's men.

"Hold it!" Phanica said.

The guards held Glinda in place. Phanica slowly walked over to Elphaba who was still on her knees. She grabbed a handful of Elphaba's hair and yanked her head back. Phanica showed Glinda her most malevolent smile, then she leaned down and kissed Elphaba on the lips.

Elphaba struggled, but Phanica grabbed her jaw with her free hand and held her in place. Glinda's eyes grew wide with anger and she tried to wrench herself free from the guards. After a long moment, Phanica pulled back and released Elphaba. She turned around and smiled at Glinda, running the back of her index finger slowly along her bottom lip.

Glinda was livid. Phanica walked up to her and stood directly in front of her. "I can see why you like her," she said smiling spitefully. "She's beautiful, and her lips are soooo soft." Phanica stroked Glinda's cheek as Glinda twisted her head away from the touch. "Who knows, one of these days, if you two manage to stay alive, I may just take her from you. Wouldn't that be a hoot!"

"In your dreams Phanica. No one would ever want **anything **to do with you. You're disgustingly repulsive."

"And your last memory of me will be of me kissing your girlfriend. You don't know how happy that makes me."

Glinda was livid. Phanica looked at the guards. "You can take her away now."

The guards pulled Elphaba up to her feet. They put their own cuffs on the two women, giving back the other ones to Phanica, before leading Glinda away. Phanica walked over to Elphaba before she was escorted out. "You know, there's still a way out of this for you," she said to the green woman. "I'm going to be ruling Oz soon enough. I could use someone with your magical abilities. If you decide to come over to my side, and lead my men, make sure that the minions stay in line, I'll make sure you get out of this…..situation."

Elphaba looked at Phanica with disgust. "I would never join you. I would rather die first."

"Well, you may get your wish. It's too bad really Elphaba. I've grown rather fond of your spirit." Phanica backed away as the guards ushered Elphaba towards the stairs at the edge of the platform.

"Enjoy your time in Southstairs," Phanica called to both women with a smile. _'At last!...At last, Glinda the Good is no more.'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Sir, we have their wagon and all their personal effects. Do you want me to have everything impounded?" One of the guards said to his commanding officer

"Yes, and make sure all the items are catalogued as well," replied the Lieutenant.

Glinda and Elphaba were taken to the awaiting prisoner transport wagon. The horsedrawn vehicle had high, enclosed, black walls on all sides with a door and step ladder in the back. On each side of the door were docks and rails for riding on the outside of the wagon. The only light that penetrated the interior did so through the small, barred window on the door.

Glinda couldn't help but stare at Elphaba while they waited for the guard to open the door and usher them inside. Her heart broke at the expression on the green woman's face. Not since their first trip to the Emerald City, when Madame Morrible had first proclaimed her as The Wicked Witch did she see that expression. She looked so lost, so crushed and so frightened all at the same time.

One of the guards opened the door to the wagon and ushered Elphaba up the stairs into the vehicle. Two benches ran from end to end on each side of the wagon. Elphaba took a seat on the left side.

Glinda was helped inside next, and she took the space next to Elphaba. The guard was just about to follow the women inside when he was stopped by the Lieutenant.

"It might be a better idea to ride on the back of the wagon, away from the witch. You never know if she can cast some spell on you if you're in there with her," he said.

"Yes sir," the guard replied. He closed and locked the wagon door, then climbed onto the dock and held fast to the rail.

The Lieutenant gave the signal to the driver, and the wagon headed off towards Southstairs.

"Elphie?" Glinda said softly.

Elphaba had been staring absently at nothing in particular. Seemingly lost in thought, and still holding a pained expression. She didn't answer. Just kept staring.

"Elphie speak to me," Glinda said in a pleading tone.

"Why Glinda?" Elphaba whispered. "Why? You had a chance. You could be free right now."

"You know why Elphie. I'm not going to betray you, and I'm not letting you go through this alone."

Elphaba blinked her eyes a few times then turned her head, ever so slightly, towards Glinda before turning back to stare ahead once again. "I was just thinking," Elphaba began. Her voice was filled with a sadness Glinda had never heard before. "My whole life, people have pointed at me, laughed, said nasty things to hurt me, and all because of the color of my skin. I pretended not to care, but it still hurt."

She paused as Glinda continued to listen. "These last six years, I've been incredibly lucky to have found a group of people who are able to see past my tone. People who embrace who I am, and ignore what I look like. Because I stayed hidden from the public, I haven't had to deal with direct insults or threats, but that doesn't mean that I'd forgotten what it felt like when I did.

Elphaba's eyes began to tear up slightly. "In spite of what I've been through, in spite of my father continually treating me like a second class citizen, and in spite of the scorn and ridicule I'd faced on a daily basis, I have to say that that was the single most humiliating moment I've ever had in my life."

Glinda raised her hands and placed them on Elphaba's shoulder.

"To be paraded in front of those people like some freak show, to have to sit there and take it as they screamed and threatened me….." Elphaba said bitterly. "No one should have to endure that sort of treatment."

"I know Elphie. I'm so sorry. This has been so difficult for us both."

"Difficult?" Elphaba snapped. "How was it so difficult for you? They still love you. They still defended you. I was the one who had the insults thrown in her direction, in case you forgot."

Glinda's jaw dropped. "Where did that come from?" she said angrily.

Elphaba shook her head, then looked at Glinda. "I'm sorry. That was so uncalled for. I didn't mean it. I'm just feeling stressed. I'm tired…..so tired. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of having my hands locked behind me….."

Glinda stared at Elphaba for a moment. "Elphie, do you blame me?"

"Blame you for what?"

"For what just happened. For all of this."

"No Glinda, why would I blame you?"

"Well, Phanica was after me. If I hadn't come back into your life, she would have never found out about you. You'd still be safe and happy at the house in The Glikkus, running The Resistance like you always have."

"Glinda," Elphaba spoke with heartfelt sincerity. "You coming back into my life was the best thing that ever happened to me. Don't you doubt for a single moment how grateful I am that you and I are together. I love you with all my heart, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let Phanica take that away from me….from us."

Glinda smiled and kissed Elphaba on the shoulder before resting her head upon it. Elphaba leaned her head on top of the blonde's and the two sat in silence for a long while.

"Glinda," Elphaba said finally. "There's something I need to explain to you. Something I need you to understand."

Glinda lifted her head off of Elphaba's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "What is it?"

"In prison, you're going to be a target. I'm sure there are a lot of people in there who will resent you for who you are, or maybe want some revenge because they perceive that you're the reason they ended up in there to begin with."

Glinda nodded slowly.

"I'm scared for you. You'll be in the general population, but because of the type of person they perceive me to be, because they're scared of my supposed magical abilities, I'll be confined in solitary. I won't be there to protect you."

Glinda took a deep breath, understanding the magnitude of what Elphaba was saying.

"Glinda, you have to retract your story. You have to put the blame on me. Get yourself out of prison."

"No!" Glinda said emphatically. "Whatever the consequences of my actions, I'll accept them. Please don't ask me to betray you again."

Elphaba sighed and leaned back against the wall of the wagon. She shook her head, "Then I don't know what to do to help you."

"Don't worry about me Elphie. Worry about yourself. You're the one in danger here, and I'm afraid of what they may do to **you.**"

"I can take whatever they dish out."

Glinda smiled. "That's my Elphie. The woman I love with the fighting spirit."

Elphaba smiled at Glinda. Glinda smiled back, kissed her shoulder again, and put her head down on that same shoulder once more.

"Well handle it Elphie. You'll see."

"I wish I could be sure of that," Elphaba replied as the wagon sped through the back woods and private roads towards the prison.

* * *

"This is it," Fiyero said. "This is Glinda's place. We'll need to convince her staff that we're on her side, that we want to help. Hopefully we'll be able to stay here and run our operations from her estate."

"How much of a long shot do you think it is?" Iriiq asked.

Fiyero shook his head. "I really don't know. I'm just hoping they don't freak out and call the Gillikin Guard on us."

Falia looked at the imposing estate. "Wow!" She whispered loudly. "This place is amazing."

Fiyero laughed at her girlish astonishment. "Yeah. Glinda knows how to live in style, that's for sure," he responded. "Come on. Let's go see if we can convince them to let us camp out here."

Fiyero, Iriiq, and Falia advanced on the large walkway, through the gate and into the courtyard. Once they made their way to the front door, Fiyero and Iriiq nervously smoothed out their clothing, then knocked on the door.

An older woman opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Uh, yes," Fiyero said. "Were here concerning Glinda."

"Oh sir, haven't you heard the terrible news?"

"What news?" Fiyero asked.

"Glinda and the witch have been taken to Southstairs. It happened only a while ago, but news travels fast in these parts."

"Ma'am, we're here because we want to help Glinda. We're going to try and get her out of there, but my men and I need a place to stay while we come up with a plan. Glinda is an old friend of mine, and I was hoping we could stay here for the time being."

"Ohhh, I don't know," The woman replied with a worried tone. "I'm not sure…"

"Ma'am," Iriiq interrupted. "Do you know who this is?" He said pointing to Fiyero.

"I'm sorry, I'm not wearing my glasses. You're all sort of fuzzy."

"This is The Scarecrow. Dorothy's Scarecrow."

"Just a moment," The woman said. She left the door for a moment, then came back cleaning the lens of her glasses. She put them on, then stared at Fiyero in wide-eyed amazement. "Oh, Mr. Scarecrow. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Of course you and your men can stay here. I'm sure Miss Glinda would be honored to have you as her guests."

"Thank you ma'am," Fiyero said.

"There's a building in the back, the staff quarters. We stay there when we want to spend time on the property rather than travel back home. Most of the staff is off since word of Glinda's arrest became public. You can stay there. I'll have one of the staff members show you around."

"Thank you again ma'am. I'll go get my men, and we'll be back," Fiyero said.

The woman nodded. "Mr. Scarecrow?"

"Yes?"

"It has to be a mistake, what they're saying about our Glinda."

"What are they saying?"

"They're saying that she admitted to helping the witch. It's a mistake isn't it?"

Fiyero sighed. "Once my men and I are all settled in, you and I will have a talk."

The woman nodded as Fiyero tipped his straw hat. The trio headed back to the other men.

"Nice move, playing the 'do you know who this is' card," Falia said to Iriiq.

"Hey, you have to do what you have to do," Iriiq responded.

Falia smiled and looked at Fiyero. "Fiyero? Are you alright? You look distracted."

Fiyero sighed again. "Now that everyone knows that Elphaba is alive, we're going to need to find a way to change the public perspective of her. It's not going to be easy. In fact, it may not even be possible."

"Well, we'll have to try. We'll do whatever it takes and we won't quit," Falia said.

Fiyero smiled at her. "Thank you. Thank you for being such a loyal friend to her. We all love you for that."

* * *

"Arrrrgh! This traffic is unbelievable!" Tanon said in frustration.

"For once, I share your frustration. We need to get to the prison as soon as possible before anything happens to Glinda," Kerrick said.

"Do you really think she's in danger there?"

"I don't just think it. I know it."

Tanon blew out a breath of air and stared ahead at the long line of carriages trying to make their way from the main square. Kerrick knew that the guard had access to private roads which would get them to Southstairs much sooner than they could get there. Hopefully, they would be able to gain access to Glinda before she was put in the general population. That's what worried Kerrick the most.

* * *

The prisoner transport wagon pulled up in front of the main entrance to the prison. As Southstairs was an underground prison, there was no striking structure indicating what it was. Instead, a very understated building where prisoners were processed before being taken to a holding cell where they waited for their individual cell assignments.

Elphaba and Glinda were taken from the wagon and escorted into the building by a small contingent of guards. Once the pertinent paperwork was filled out, they were taken underground to the holding cell.

Down a dark, dank stairwell they descended until they came to a room occupied by three guards at a card table. They all looked up when Elphaba and Glinda were brought in.

"Well boys, looks like the rumors are true. The Wicked Witch is still alive."

"Yeah, but we may have something to say about that before it's all said and done."

The men laughed as Glinda glared at them. Elphaba ignored the comments as one of the guards unlocked the gate leading into the holding cell.

"It's a little crowded in there." The guard said. "We had some flooding in one of the wings of the prison. All the men and women in that wing are in separate holding cells until we get the mess cleaned up or get them another assigned cell."

"Men **and **women?" Glinda asked.

"Yes Miss Glinda. We don't segregate the cell occupants by gender, except in situations like this."

Glinda furrowed her brows as the guard opened the gate.

"Miss Glinda, if you'll come over here, I'll take those shackles off of your wrists," he said.

Glinda walked over and held her arms out to allow the man to unlock her cuffs. Once they were off, she rubbed her wrists a little around the tender area where the cuffs had been chafing her skin.

"What about her?" Glinda asked, pointing to Elphaba.

"Oh no Miss. Her shackles stay until she gets into her permanent cell. That's per the top brass."

"Wait a minute, that's not fair…" Glinda protested

"Glinda, don't worry about it," Elphaba said.

The guard held the door to the holding cell open and motioned with his head for the women to go inside.

Glinda entered first causing the women in the cell to stop what they were doing and stare at her. Glinda was used to being stared at, but this was different. The stares weren't stares of adoration and affection, they were malevolent. Elphaba entered next, and the reaction was even more palpable. She ignored them once again.

"Come on Glinda. Let's go over there," Elphaba said, motioning her head in the direction of some unoccupied benches.

Three of the women began to make their way over to Glinda and Elphaba, whispering to each other and smiling iniquitously as they approached.

"Well, if it isn't Glinda the Good, and the Wicked Witch," One of the women said.

Neither Elphaba nor Glinda said anything.

"What's the matter Glinda. Too high and mighty to speak to us?"

"Please, just leave us alone," Glinda said. "We don't want any trouble."

"They don't want any trouble," the same woman said to her two friends. The three women giggled. "Well you've already got trouble. You're in my seat, and I want it back."

Elphaba looked at the woman then got up from her seat. She walked directly over to the brazen female and stopped right in front of her. Elphaba had the height advantage which always worked in her favor when she wanted to be intimidating.

"I think you'd better just turn around and go away. Leave her alone," she said.

"Or what?" the woman laughed. "Is the witch going to cast a spell on me? Are you going to beat on me? I think you might find it a tad difficult with your hands cuffed behind your back, right ladies?" The women began to laugh.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. She turned her back to the woman and quick as a flash she swung her leg around, connecting her heel directly with the woman's jaw and cheekbone. The surprised woman was sent sprawling backwards onto the floor, unconscious. The other two women backed away, their eyes wide with fear.

"Who's next?" Elphaba asked loudly as the crowd watched what had just happened. "If anyone so much as lays a hand on Glinda, you'll have me to answer to me. Do I make myself clear?"

The crowd of women looked at one another, then turned their stares away from Glinda and Elphaba. Elphaba's point had been made. She walked back to Glinda and sat down.

"Elphie, you were amazing," Glinda beamed.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is it my two favorite students come to share my misery with me?" Came a familiar, arrogant voice.

Elphaba and Glinda looked up as Madame Morrible approached.

"Miss Elphaba dear! We all thought you were dead. It's amazing how you were able to pull off such a ruse. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You always were very gifted in the art of trickery."

"Go away Morrible," Elphaba said.

"I see you and I get the same treatment where the cuffs are concerned," Morrible said. Her hands were bound behind her back as well. "It's us magically gifted ones they're afraid of."

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Glinda said.

"Ahhh, Glinda dear. How nice of you to join us here. I have to admit, I'm quite surprised to see how friendly you two have become, considering what you did to her sister."

Elphaba sprang from her seat. "That's it. You need to leave right now."

"Oh Elphaba dear, am I to understand that you could be so close to the woman responsible for your sister's death?"

"That's a lie!" Elphaba spat. "You killed her. Glinda had nothing to do with it."

Morrible began to laugh. "So, you didn't tell her about your part in it did you?" She said, directing her question at Glinda.

"Glinda felt horrible about what happened to Nessa. And yes, I already know that the guard was sent to take me into custody after Nessa died, but I've gotten over that. That's the only thing she had a hand in, right Glinda?"

Elphaba was greeted with silence. She looked back and saw tears beginning to form in Glinda's eyes. "Glinda?" Elphaba said furrowing her brows as a pained expression began to cross her face. "Glinda, tell me it isn't true. Tell me that you're not responsible for Nessa's death."

"Elphie, all I told them was to spread a rumor."

"A rumor? What rumor?" Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing in Glinda's eyes.

Glinda stood up slowly. "Elphie, you and Fiyero had just run off and left me there, alone. I felt hurt and betrayed. Madame Morrible and The Wizard were trying to figure out how to find you. I told them that if they started a rumor that your sister was in trouble, you'd fly to her side."

"No!" Elphaba said, backing away from Glinda and shaking her head.

"Elphie I'm sorry. I never meant for anything to happen to her."

"Oh but it did, didn't it my dear?" Morrible said. "Obviously Elphaba was too intelligent to fall for a rumor. Glinda's suggestion gave me the idea to conjure up the cyclone which dropped that house on your sister. Had it not been for Glinda here, your sister would still be alive."

"Go away Morrible," Elphaba said in a soft tone.

"Very well my dear. It was so nice to chat with you two again. Oh and Glinda, I guess you don't always get what you want, do you?" Madame Morrible began to laugh as she walked away.

Glinda approached Elphaba cautiously. "Elphie?"

"Leave me alone Glinda. I have to think," Elphaba said, turning her back to Glinda and leaning against the cell wall.

"Elphie please. You have to believe me, I never meant for anything to happen to Nessa."

Elphaba didn't answer. She closed her eyes and kept Glinda at her back.

Tears rolled down Glinda's cheeks. "Elphie," she said softly.

The door to the cell opened, and a guard entered the cell. "Miss Glinda Upland?" he called.

Glinda slowly walked over to him, walking past Elphaba as she did so. She looked at Elphaba as she passed her, but Elphaba didn't acknowledge her.

"Miss Upland, I'm here to take you to your cell," The guard said.

Glinda wiped her tears and nodded. She looked back at Elphaba one more time, but the green woman never looked up at her. The guard motioned for her, and she followed him out of the cell.

He walked her down two levels and through several corridors, accompanied by two other guards. "My name is Rodderin. I'm the chief guard in your cell block. If you have any questions, comments or requests, they'll go through me," he said.

Glinda just nodded as he lead her past several other cells. Some of the inmates made lewd comments as she walked by while others ignored her as just another prisoner.

"Here we are. Wait right here," Rodderin said. He opened her cell as the other guards walked inside to inspect it, and set up her bedding.

"Glinda?" A man from the cell next to her said. "Glinda is that you?"

Glinda turned to look. "Dr. Frinly, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but the bottom line is, they somehow found out that I was the benefactor for The Resistance. The safe house in The Glikkus belonged to me."

"You've been funding the group?"

"That's correct. I don't know how they found out. Someone had to dig really deep to get to me. Only Fiyero knew that I was the benefactor."

"Elphaba didn't know?"

"No. We felt that, for safety reason, it was in her best interest to remain ignorant of the fact. Elphaba agreed."

"Dr. Frinly, I'm so sorry you ended up here."

"And I'm sorry you're in here as well."

"Miss Glinda, your cell is ready."

Glinda nodded. "At least I'm next to someone I know. Somehow, that gives me a small measure of comfort in here."

Dr. Frinly smiled. "Well, at least we'll have someone to talk to."

Glinda smiled back as Rodderin lead her into her cell. She walked inside and closed her eyes as she heard the door clank shut and the keys twist in the lock. Spying her bed, she walked over to it and sat down. She glanced around at the interior of the cell. Three walls of concrete blocks with a small, rectangular barred window near the upper center of each side wall. Tears began to form again as she thought about Elphaba. _'I have to make her understand,'_ she thought.

Long moments later, she head footsteps in the corridor again. Rodderin and the two guards walked into view. The sight of their prisoner made Glinda jump to her feet. "Elphie? Elphie, please talk to me."

Elphaba walked straight past her cell without looking in her direction. That fact deflated Glinda. She stood with her face pressed against the bars, hands holding tight to the metal barricading her inside. "Elphie, please say something."

Elphaba didn't say a word. She calmly went inside her cell when directed to by Rodderin. The guards took Elphaba into the cell, but instead of a bed, there was a large patch of straw against the wall. On the wall were two metal cuffs attached to the wall by an 12 inch length of chain. The cuffs were far enough apart that Elphaba wouldn't be able to put her hands together. They also didn't allow much movement.

Elphaba's restraints were removed as she was placed with her back against the wall. One cuff was attached to each wrist. In a standing position, Elphaba's hands were approximately waist high. She slumped to the ground which pulled her hands up just above her head.

Rodderin and the guards exited the cell and locked the door, leaving Elphaba to her thoughts. _'Glinda was responsible for Nessa's death? How can that be? Why didn't she tell me?_ Elphaba dissected Morrible's claims methodically in her head._ 'She never intended for Nessa to be hurt, but still, it was her idea to start a rumor that Nessa was in danger,'_ Elphaba thought on. _'She wanted to hurt me. Sweet Oz, she wanted to hurt me…..No! That's not it. Elphaba you idiot. You'd just run off with her fiancée. She was the one who was hurt.' _Elphaba began to bring her thoughts full circle._ 'She already admitted she was in love with me at the time. It had to hurt her terribly when I left with Fiyero. Would I have reacted any differently? That's why she gave Dorothy those damned shoes. She was angry with me. And I deserved it. Glinda didn't kill Nessa. That was Morrible. I love her. I love her more than anything. I can't let Morrible drive a wedge between us. I have to tell her. I have to tell her how much I love her.'_

Elphaba was just about to call to Glinda when Rodderin and the guards approached her cell again. Rodderin unlocked the door and walked in with the guards. Elphaba eyed the men as they approached.

"Miss Elphaba, you're wanted for interrogation," Rodderin said.

Elphaba was removed from the cell with her hands restrained behind her back again.

"Elphie, please," Glinda called. "Where are you taking her?"

No one answered, but Elphaba did look at her this time. That look gave Glinda a jolt inside. Maybe there was some hope after all. Glinda held to that hope as the guards took Elphaba away.

Rodderin stayed behind, hovering by Glinda's cell until the guards were out of site. "Miss Glinda?" he said.

Glinda looked up at him.

"For what it's worth, I'm on your side. Yours and Elphaba's. I'm sympathetic to The Resistance."

"Really? Do you mean that?"

"I do. It pains me to see either one of you in here."

"Rodderin, do you think there's anything you can do to get us out of here?"

"No Miss Glinda. I'm afraid my hands are tied. You two are being heavily scrutinized. If I do anything out of line, it will cost me my badge. I can't afford to take that chance."

Glinda sighed. "I understand."

"Oh, and one more thing Miss Glinda. By order of The Lion himself, you are to be kept out of the general population. It'll be safer for you that way."

"Lion did that? That was so kind of him."

"He cares about you too. Now excuse me, I have to go."

"Oh wait, Rodderin just a moment," Glinda called after him.

"What is it?"

"I need a favor from you. Please, just keep an eye on Elphaba. I'm worried about her."

Rodderin put his head down and walked back to Glinda. "I don't know how to tell you this," he began. "but they've just taken her into interrogation. In my experience here at Southstairs, the type of interrogation they do are none too pleasant. It may even get physical."

"Can't you stop it?" Glinda said, becoming alarmed.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. The degree of interrogation depends on how much she tells them and whether or not it's what they want to hear."

"Sweet Oz Rodderin, what if they hurt her?"

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," he said. "Excuse me, I have to go."

* * *

"So, Elphaba Thropp. I'm pleased to have you as my guest. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vindio."

"Well, I'd shake your hand, but as you can see, I'm a little incapacitated right now," Elphaba remarked.

"Funny. It's good you have a sense of humor. You're going to need it if you don't tell me what I need to know."

"And what would that be?" Elphaba asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"I need to know about Glinda's involvement with you. It will help us determine which steps to take with her."

"What do you mean 'which steps to take with her'?" Elphaba asked becoming alarmed.

"It's very simple. Either she helped you of her own free will or you have enchanted her, forcing her to do your bidding. If you enchanted her we'll have her institutionalized until we've reprogrammed her. Unless, of course, you agree to free her from your spell. Once she shows the proper disdain and contempt for you, we'll know she's returned to normal, and she'll be allowed to go free. You, on the other hand, will be put to death. Casting a spell on a person of her stature is a very serious offense."

"And if she helped me of her own free will?" Elphaba asked.

"Then we'll take the same approach as I mentioned before, only our tactics will need to be more severe. We can't very well have someone like Glinda endorsing someone such as yourself. The object would be to make her forget about you entirely."

"And how do you think you're going to accomplish that?"

"Quite frankly, there's a new procedure we've been working on. It's nearly perfected. It's a mind erasing procedure. We make people forget their past, then we reprogram them to become who and what we want them to be. In Glinda's case, we'll just turn her back into herself. The only difference is, she'll have no memory of you."

"You can't do that to her. What if something goes wrong? What if you completely damage her mind?"

"That's a chance we're willing to take. The way I see it, it's preferable to having her running around with the likes of you. Of all the absurd notions. Glinda the Good taking up for the Wicked Witch of the West."

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Now then, Miss Thropp, why don't you tell me. Did you manage to enchant her, or did she help you of her own free will?"

Elphaba didn't answer. What choice was there? No matter what she said, Glinda would instantly be subject to the experimental mind reprogramming procedure. There was no way Elphaba was going to give them either option to pursue.

Elphaba's heart sank as she realized that the only thing she could do to save Glinda was to have her love turn against her. The groundwork was already in place thanks to Madame Morrible. Now, instead of telling Glinda that she loved her and that she forgave her, she would have to play it out, pretending that she wanted nothing to do with her. It was Glinda's only hope.

"I'll ask you again," Vindio said. Did you enchant her, or did she help you of her own free will?"

Once again, Elphaba didn't answer. Vindio nodded at one of the guards. The guard walked up to Elphaba, and without warning punched her in the stomach. Elphaba doubled over and fell to her knees, coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Now we can do this one of two ways," Vindio said crouching to his knees so that his head was next to Elphaba's. "Either you cooperate, and we leave you alone, or the physical punishment continues. It's your choice, but to be honest with you, you might as well just come clean. Eventually, we will break you."

Elphaba was still breathing hard. "You'll get nothing from me."

Vindio nodded his head at the guard again. This time the guard took out his night stick and slammed it down on the back of Elphaba's head and neck. Elphaba fell to the ground with her knees curled up. She grimaced at the pain caused by both blows.

"Why make this more difficult than it has to be?" Vindio said as he stood up. "Really now Elphaba, all we need is a simple answer from you. Why don't you just be more cooperative?"

"Go jump off a cliff," Elphaba said bitterly as she slowly got up on her knees.

Vindio motioned to the guard one more time. He walked over to Elphaba a pulled her up off the ground by her collar. Next, he slammed her against the wall causing her to lose her breath before delivering a backhand across her face.

"Is that all you got big guy? Come on, I thought you were tough," Elphaba sneered despite the pain.

Vindio sighed. He looked at the other guard. "Go get me some coffee. I think we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

Glinda paced about impatiently in her cell. It had been a long while since Elphaba had been taken away, and Rodderin's words about the interrogations only served to frighten her. Glinda walked over to the wall next to Dr. Frinly's cell. "Dr. Frinly," she said in a loud whisper. "Dr. Frinly?" This time louder.

"Yes Glinda, what is it my dear."

"Have you ever been subject to interrogation here?"

"No, I can't say I have. Then again, I was only placed in here yesterday. I imagine that at some point they're going to want some information on The Resistance. Something they think I can provide them. Why do you ask?"

"I think that's where they took Elphaba."

"Oh my! That's not good at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard that the interrogations here can be pretty brutal. It's not supposed to be common knowledge because it's not a process that's condoned by the higher ranking officials."

"Then how did you find out?"

"One of the guards who was relishing in my capture just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He took a perverse pleasure in telling me what I was in for once I got here."

Glinda sighed and leaned back against the wall. At that instant, Glinda heard footsteps down the corridor. Glinda ran to the front of her cell, grabbing the bars and pressing her face against the metallic barrier. "Elphie? Elphie, are you alright?"

Glinda watched as Elphaba, slightly hunched over, but walking under her own power was escorted back to her cell. She didn't bother responding to the pleading blonde as she walked by her.

"Elphie please, answer me."

The guards opened the door to Elphaba's cell, took her back inside and shackled her to the wall. Elphaba stayed standing while the guards were present. Once the door to her cell was shut, however, and the guards were out of view, she quickly slumped down to the floor. Her body ached from the physical punishment she endured during the interrogation, but she did endure it.

Glinda pulled her bed away from the back wall and placed it along the wall next to Elphaba's cell, just under the barred window. She climbed up on the bed's metal end rails and was barely able to see over the wall into Elphaba's cell. Seeing Elphaba slumped down, her head resting against her raised arm upset Glinda greatly. _'Sweet Oz! Is that how they're confining her?'_

"Elphie? Elphie, please talk to me. I have to know if you're alright."

"Leave me alone Glinda. We have nothing to discuss. I don't want you talking to me anymore."

Glinda was stunned. "Elphie, you don't mean that. You can't mean that." Tears began to form in Glinda's eyes as the hurt from Elphaba's statement settled into the pit of her stomach.

"I do mean it. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. The sooner you get that through your head, the better for both of us." Elphaba hated herself for speaking to Glinda like this, but she knew she had to. For Glinda's sake.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried softly.

"No! Don't you say my name again. Not ever again."

Glinda's lips began to quiver. She lowered herself from the window, sat down on the bed and began to cry. Elphaba could hear the muted cries coming from the cell next door. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she listened to Glinda's resonating pain. Pain that she had caused. _'Forgive me Glinda. I'm so sorry. It's the only way to save you. Sweet Oz, I'm sorry!'_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Sir, a Miss Phanica Pesler requests an audience with you," The guard said.

Boq sighed and looked at The Lion. "Do we have to?"

"It never hurts to listen," Lion said.

"Very well, send her in."

Phanica hurried into The Hall. "I need to talk to you two," she huffed.

"So much for formalities," Boq whispered to the Lion. "What do you want Phanica?"

"Glinda is in prison, is she not?"

"Correct!" Boq said.

"And now Oz is minus one very important leader is that right?"

"Again you are correct."

"Then I'd like to formally petition for Glinda's position as leader of the Gillikin Territory."

"You'd what?" Boq asked staring at Phanica suspiciously. He and the Lion exchanged skeptical glances.

"You heard me," Phanica continued. "The Wizard was about to appoint me to that position until she intervened. I'd like what's rightfully mine, and since I'm the one responsible for bringing The Witch out of hiding, I think some sort of show of gratitude is in order."

"You do?!" Boq said with contempt.

"Listen! You two may not like me, but the fact of the matter is, you need a candidate to take Glinda's place. Who's better qualified to take her place than I am? I grew up in Gillikin, I know the people, I know their habits, tendencies and sensibilities."

"And that's why you've spent so much time endearing yourself to them right?" Boq said sarcastically.

"Glinda's been a pushover. What these people need is a disciplinarian. Someone to keep them in line."

"Phanica..."

"Tin Man, may I say something?" The Lion interrupted.

"Of course," Boq responded.

The Lion made his way towards Phanica as she folded her arms in front of her. "Miss Pesler, let me assure you that if and when the time comes to replace Glinda, we'll find a suitable replacement by going through proper channels. Let me also assure you that even if every single qualified person suddenly disappeared from all of Oz, I would rather annex Gillikin and run it myself before I **ever **let you get your clutches on it."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Phanica yelled.

"How dare I? How dare **you**, you insolent, impudent ingenue. You dare lay claim to Glinda's domain? What have you ever done besides preside over some cultish faction of malcontents? Not only are you not qualified to take Glinda's place, you're not even worthy of cleaning the dirt off of her shoes. Now I suggest you get out before I have you thrown out!"

Phanica's mouth hung open, her eyes were wide with anger. "You're going to regret this. Mark my words."

"I think we're done here!" Boq reiterated.

A frustrated Phanica turned and began walking away in a huff. As she left, she turned back, pointing at Boq and The Lion. "I'll be back," she yelled then she disappeared from view.

Boq walked over to The Lion and slapped him on the back. "Wow! I honestly didn't know you had it in you," he laughed.

"I didn't either, but after what I saw today, there's no way I'm trusting that woman with anything important. Especially something that belongs to Glinda."

"Uh, Lion, Glinda may not be able to resume her duties anytime soon."

Lion turned and looked at Boq. "If there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that Glinda will be exonerated. In fact, you and I need to discuss this matter."

"What's there to discuss? We'll let the justice system run its course."

"No! We're going to settle this matter ourselves. Like I said, you and I need to discuss this matter, and believe me, we have plenty to discuss."

* * *

Over an hour had gone by when the guards approached Elphaba's cell again. She was unchained from the wall and cuffed again, just as before. Once again, she was lead back to the interrogation room.

"Hello again Miss Elphaba," Vindio said with an air of joviality. "My dinner break is over, so I thought we might just continue where we left off."

* * *

Glinda had watched as Elphaba was lead away again. Her worry increased after having seen the way Elphaba returned last time. She was obviously hurting, and what was even more obvious was the fact that she was trying to hide it. Glinda felt helpless as there was nothing she could do for her love except wait.

As she waited, her mind wandered back to Elphaba's stinging words the last time they spoke. Glinda's stomach hurt just thinking about it. _'How could she talk to me like that? Is she really that angry with me?' _Glinda paced around some more trying to make sense of Elphaba's attitude. It didn't fit. If there was one thing she could count on, it was the fact that Elphie was a thinker. In fact, she did say earlier that she needed time to think. Surely she didn't come to the conclusion that Glinda had intended for Nessa to be killed by Madame Morrible._ 'Sweet Oz, she can't be thinking that. I don't know what's going on, but I'm not giving up on us that easily. There has to be a way to make you understand,' _Glinda thought. _'I can't lose you. Not after everything we've just been through to stay together. I just can't lose you.'_

Time seemed to drag on as Glinda alternated between pacing, sitting on her bed restlessly, and trying to peer through the bars to see if there was any sign of Elphaba returning. After what seemed like an eternity, Elphaba was escorted back to her cell again. This time she was slumped over in a much more pronounced manner. Glinda ran to the edge of her cell again, but she didn't call out this time. She just watched in stunned silence as Elphaba was guided back to her cell.

As Elphaba slowly passed Glinda's cell, her knees buckled. She would have collapsed to the ground if the guards hadn't already had a firm grip on her upper arms. Glinda had a sharp intake of breath at that moment. She looked at Rodderin who gave her a sheepish stare in return. He unlocked the cell door and moved aside as the guards lead Elphaba back to her wall confinement. The guards finished securing Elphaba in her cell, then left.

Rodderin locked the cell door once more, then made his way over to the distressed blonde. "Miss Glinda, there's someone here to see you."

"Rodderin, please, how is she?"

"I don't know. When I saw her interrogater, he looked very frustrated. I'd say whatever they're after, they're not getting it from her." He unlocked her cell. "Come with me."

"I need to see her."

"I'm sorry, I can't. Now come on."

Glinda reluctantly went with Rodderin, staring back in the direction of Elphaba's cell. They ascended a couple of levels, walked through a few corridors, past the guards chambers and finally entered a small room.

"Glinda, I'm so happy to see you," Tanon said as he walked over to embrace the blonde.

"Oh Tanon, I'm so happy to see you too. You have no idea."

"I have a pretty good idea," Tanon said. "I was there today."

"You were?"

Tanon nodded. "It was painful to watch. Especially knowing there was nothing we could do about it."

"We?"

At that moment, Kerrick entered the room. "Glinda, how are you young lady?"

"Kerrick, what are you doing here?" She asked giving him a hug.

"I'm representing you."

"You? But you're a prosecutor."

"Not in this case. Now I'm a defense attorney," he smiled. "How are they treating you?"

"They're treating me just fine. It's Elphie that I'm worried about."

"Elphie?" Kerrick said, raising his eyebrows.

Glinda shook her head. "Elphaba. I call her Elphie for short."

"Kerrick, can you do anything for Elphaba?" Tanon asked.

Kerrick shook his head. I only registered myself as Glinda's attorney. It'll take a while before I'm able to register as hers as well. In fact, I don't think it can be done until tomorrow."

"Kerrick, we have to do something. They keep taking her to this interrogation room. I think they're beating her," Glinda said frantically. She looked at Tanon. "You should see her Tanon. Every time they bring her back, it's worse."

"I'm sorry Glinda. We just don't have the ability to do anything about it right now," Tanon said sympathetically.

Glinda walked over to the table in the center of the room and sagged into the chair next to it. "I don't know what to do," she said in a distressed tone.

"First thing's first," Kerrick said. "We need to get you out of here, then we can see what can be done for Elphaba, although I have to tell you Glinda, public sentiment is strongly against her. I'm not sure how much I can do on her behalf."

"We have to change their minds," Glinda said. "Morrible started this whole mess by spreading those viscious lies about her."

"Well, I don't think you'll get her to own up to anything," Tanon interjected.

"There has to be something we can do," Glinda said.

"If you come up with any suggestions, I'm willing to listen," Kerrick added. He took a seat across from Glinda as Tanon sat down next to her.

"Now Glinda, we're going to try and have you released on your own recognizance. There will be a hearing in the morning where you'll enter a plea of not guilty. If a bail is set, we'll file a bail bond with the court. You should be released pending trial."

"What about Elphie?" Glinda asked. "Does she get a hearing?"

Kerrick looked at Tanon. "Glinda, I'm sorry. As I said before, I only planned for you."

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Glinda, be reasonable," Tanon said. "We'll get you out first, then we can concentrate on Elphaba."

"Tanon, you and I both know that Elphie doesn't have a chance if she goes on trial alone. I want us on trial together. As much as she's hated by these people, I have their sympathies. I think I can make them come around. That's her only chance."

Kerrick nodded slightly. "Short of a full pardon by the Tin Man and Lion, which seems unlikely, Glinda may be right."

"Good, then we agree," Glinda said.

Kerrick sighed and nodded. "I'll get working on it first thing in the morning. In the meantime, I'm going to file a petition with the prison to keep you out of the general population."

"You don't have to worry about that. Lion's already taken care of it," Glinda said smiling.

"Lion? That's great. We may have another ally we can count on," Kerrick said. "Well, we'd better go. The sooner I get working on this, the better."

Glinda smiled as all three stood up. Kerrick gave Glinda a hug. "Stay strong. There are a lot of people on your side."

Glinda smiled at him. "Thank you."

Tanon hugged Glinda next. "She must be really special for you to take a chance like this with your own freedom," he said.

"She means everything to me Tanon. Do you understand?"

"More than you know. And if she's that special to you, then she's that special to me too," he said with a smile. He gave Glinda a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to get back to Gillikin and tend to some matters from the estate. Kerrick will see to you tomorrow."

Glinda nodded. "Thank you. Both of you."

The men left the room and Rodderin escorted Glinda back to her cell.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I think it just might be. At least I have some hope now," Glinda replied.

Once back at her cell, Rodderin began to unlock the door.

"Wait!" Glinda said.

Rodderin stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Please, let me see her," Glinda pleaded.

"I don't know…"

"Rodderin please. I have to make sure she's ok."

Rodderin looked at Glinda for a moment, then reluctantly agreed. "Come on," he said allowing Glinda to walk with him to the next cell.

Glinda eyes grew wide as she looked into Elphaba's cell. "Where is she?" she asked.

"I don't know. I thought they were done interrogating for the day. It's time for most of the staff to go home."

"Rodderin, you have to get her out of there. They're going to kill her if this continues."

"I'm sorry Glinda. There's nothing I can do."

Glinda's face showed her panic as she stared at him.

"Ok look, I'll go see what's going on. I don't know what I can do to put a stop to this, but if I have to, I'll request an audience with The Lion and let him know what's going on. He may be the only one who can do anything about this. Only…."

"Only what?" Glinda asked worriedly.

"Only, I don't think I'll be able to see him until tomorrow. He may have gone home for the day like everyone else."

Glinda put her hands up to her head and covered her eyes. She slowly brought her hands down, showing her frustration.

"Miss Glinda, I have to get you back in your cell, but I promise, I'll do some checking." He unlocked Glinda's cell, and she willingly went inside. He locked the door, then stood at the front of her cell. "I promise." Then he left.

Glinda pounded her fist against the cement wall. She walked over to her bed and sat down, burying her face in her hands. _'Sweet Oz Elphie. Please be alright!'_

* * *

"Sirs, you have another visitor," The guard said to The Tin Man and Lion.

"Oh, not again!" Boq said from his seat at the desk. He put his head in his hand. "It's after hours. Tell whoever it is to come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow would be unacceptable," Fiyero said as he entered the study where The Tin Man and Lion were collaberating.

"Scarecrow!" Boq said enthusiastically as he and The Lion rose from their seats.

"Tin Man, Lion!" Fiyero acknowledged his former companions.

All three hugged and shook hands.

"Wow, it's been years since we saw you last," Boq said.

"Six years to be exact," Fiyero replied.

"So what brings you back to the Emerald City?" Boq asked.

Fiyero lost his smile and took on a serious tone with his stare. "Glinda and Elphaba. That's why I'm here."

Boq was surprised. "Oh, I see you've heard about what happened."

"We need to talk about this," Fiyero said.

"My sentiments exactly," The Lion replied.

"I came to plead on their behalf," Fiyero said. "I want you to consider releasing them, and granting them a full pardon."

"Are you mad?" Boq replied. "I could never do that. The citizens of Oz would have my head if I let them go."

"I disagree," The Lion interjected. "I think they would be thrilled to see Glinda released. Elphaba could just be part of a package deal."

"Why are you so concerned?" Boq said to Fiyero. "You've been gone for years, and suddenly you just show up out of the blue. You and The Witch." Boq suddenly stopped himself, realizing that the timing of The Scarecrow and The Witch's return was more than coincidence. "You're helping her aren't you. You're helping The Witch!"

"Boq calm down," Fiyero said.

"What did you call me?" Boq said surprised.

"I called you Boq," Fiyero said. He and Boq just stared at each other for a moment. "Yes, I know who you are. Elphaba told me all about what happened."

"She's responsible for this atrocity I now call my body. It's her fault."

"She tried to save your life. Instead of cursing her for what she did, maybe you ought to feel grateful," Fiyero said.

"Oh what would you know. You have no idea what it's like to be a real person one minute, then transformed into something else the next. Something that you had no say in. Something that you have to live with for the rest of your life."

"Actually, I have a very good idea of what it's like," Fiyero said. Boq looked at him skeptically. "The same thing happened to me."

"You?"

Fiyero nodded. "Look at me Boq. We knew each other a long time ago. Back in school. Boq, I'm Fiyero."

Boq leaned forward to get a better look. "Fiyero? That's impossible. Fiyero was beaten to death by the Wizard's guards."

"I would have been that's true. If not for Elphaba changing me into this form, I'd be dead right now, just as you would be dead from Nessa's spell if she hadn't changed your form to accomodate a lack of a heart."

The Lion looked at Fiyero and it suddenly dawned on him that this was the man who, along with Elphaba, had helped to free him from his cage when he was just a cub. A new respect filled him for the man he knew as The Scarecrow.

"Fiyero!" Boq said, finally letting himself absorb what was said. "If I recall correctly, we knew each other in school, but I was never particularly fond of you. I was madly in love with Glinda, and you stepped in and pushed me aside. Nice bullying tactics, by the way."

"Boq please. That was a long time ago. Don't let old grudges and harbored resentments cloud your mind now. We need to talk about Glinda and Elphaba."

"Ahhh yes, Elphaba."

"Elphaba is a friend of mine. We've been running The Resistance for these last six years. She's a good person Boq. She doesn't deserve to be thrown in Southstairs."

"So, you admit you've been part of a rogue faction, and that you've been partnering with one of Oz's most notorious criminals."

"Boq please."

"Call the guards Lion. If Fiyero here is in such a hurry to see Elphaba, maybe we can accomodate him." He turned to face Fiyero. "Let's see how **you** like it in Southstairs."

* * *

Glinda had nodded off briefly as she sat up on her bed, waiting for Elphaba to return. The moment her head dipped, she woke herself up again. She had no idea how long Elphaba had been gone, but she knew it had been a long time already.

"I can't take this," she said out loud to herself as she got up from the bed and began pacing across the cell. She rubbed the back of her neck as she paced. The stress from the day was beginning to cause her muscles to tense. As she rubbed the back of her neck, she imagined that Elphaba's hands were massaging her. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

"_Glinda, please hear me. I don't want you to leave. All I was trying to tell you………Glinda, I love you too."_

"_Wh what?"_

"_I love you Glinda. I'm in love with you and I have been for a very long time."_

"_Elphie, don't say it if you don't mean it."_

"_I meant every word. I love you, and there's only one way I know how to prove it to you."_

Glinda's mind ran through that first shared kiss with the love of her life. The moment they finally admitted their feelings for one another. Just retracing the memory stirred up all the same emotions within her. She could still feel Elphaba's lips against hers, the way their tongues moved softly together. She felt her strong hands caressing her body and the tingling sensation that every touch from the green woman caused in her.

'_I can't lose her,' _Glinda thought desparately. _'I have to find a way to make her understand. I never wanted to hurt Nessa. Ozma please, help me find a way to make her understand.'_

Glinda's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the guards returning. She quickly ran to the front of her cell until they came into view. Glinda felt her heart jump up in her throat as they brought Elphaba by.

"Elphie! Sweet Oz, what have you people done to her. Elphie!" She cried.

Elphaba was being carried back to her cell by the guards. Her feet were dragging on the floor and her head slumped forward. The guards pulled her by her arms, as Rodderin opened her cell.

Glinda's breathing became heavier. She felt light-headed as she helplessly watch the guards drag Elphaba into her cell. Once Elphaba was placed back in chains, the guards left without a word.

"Glinda, I'm sorry. They beat her until she passed out. There was nothing I could do," Rodderin said.

"Rodderin, please, let me see her. I have to go to her."

"Glinda, you know I can't."

"Please!" Glinda cried.

Rodderin stared into Glinda's pleading eyes. He had never seen such a sense of urgency as those eyes reflected. He checked up and down the corridor, making sure that no one was around. "Ok, but only for a while."

"Oh thank you. Thank you Rodderin."

"Don't thank me just yet. If they catch you, we're both in serious trouble."

"I understand."

Rodderin opened the door to Glinda's cell, then ushered her over to Elphaba's. Glinda's heart hammered in her chest as she looked at Elphaba's unconscious form chained to the wall. Rodderin opened the door to Elphaba's cell, and Glinda ran inside.

Kneeling next to the green woman, Glinda gently lifted her head, cupping her cheeks in her hands. "Elphie! Elphie wake up!" She turned to face Rodderin. "Can you take these shackles off of her?"

"Glinda..."

"Rodderin, please. I promise, the moment you ask me to, we'll put her back and I'll go back to my cell. I just need to hold her, but not like this. Not with her chained up like this."

Rodderin sighed. "Very well, but I swear, you're going to get me fired….or worse." He took out his keys and proceeded to unlock Elphaba's left wrist which fell limply at her side. Next he unlocked her right wrist. As her last restraint was undone, her body fell forward.

Glinda caught her and pulled her tightly against her. She cradled Elphaba's head against her chest, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm going to go down to the central guard chambers and make sure no one comes down here. When I come back, I'll need to put her back in chains and get you back into your cell. You have until then," Rodderin said.

"Thank you Rodderin."

He nodded, and quickly retreated down the corridor.

"Oh Elphie, look what they've done to you." Glinda looked down on Elphaba's face. Her cheekbones were heavily bruised. There were two small cuts on the outsides of her left eye and a small gash on her left cheek, and the corner of her mouth was bleeding. It was obvious that the left side of her face had experienced the most trauma. She also scanned over Elphaba's arms, noticing the bruising there as well. Glinda looked at Elphaba's left wrist and saw that it was raw, nearly bleeding from the cuffs and shackles. She picked up her right arm to inspect the other wrist. Tears filled her eyes again as she saw the bracelet she'd given Elphaba still wrapped around her wrist. "They didn't take this from you." She gently took the bracelet off and clasped it in her hand. "I'll keep it safe for you. I'm going to give it back one day, and hopefully, you'll accept it from me once again."

She put Elphaba's arm down gently, stroked her hair, and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I've got you Elphie. I've got you."

* * *

"Hey Rodderin, did you hear?" One of the guards said as Rodderin entered the chamber.

"Hear what?"

"They sent some people to Winkie Country to get some waters from the Truth Pond. It's said that if someone is enchanted, the waters from The Truth Pond will free them of their enchantment. Of course, you have to tell the truth after that. That can be a bit of a downer," the guard laughed.

"When did they do this?" Rodderin asked.

"Right after Glinda and The Witch were taken into custody. Supposedly, they're on their way here right now. Once they get here, they're going to disenchant Glinda. Then Vindio won't have to beat The Witch anymore to get her to admit whether or not she cast a spell on Glinda or whether Glinda helped her on her own."

"Is that what's been going on? They're trying to get the wi….Elphaba to say one way or another what happened?"

"Well sure. No one wants anything bad to happen to Glinda."

"Then why wouldn't she just say Glinda helped her of her own free will and be done with it?" Rodderin asked.

"Tirq says there seems to be some sort of loyalty that The Witch has developed towards Glinda. She won't say either way because Vindio threatened to put Glinda through that mind erasing procedure."

"I see," Rodderin said. "When did you say they'll be here?"

"Should be any minute now. Once they get here, we should find out from Glinda what really happened."

"But Elphaba will still be behind bars, right?"

"Well sure. Although, I don't know for how long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Vindio's going to be really mad about this. According to Tirq, he's getting really frustrated. He's never held anyone for interrogation that he couldn't break, but she's a stubborn one. She hasn't given him anything. I guess they'll start breaking bones next. I'm sure he'll want to take it out all his frustrations on The Witch. But they've been at it all day. I don't know if she'll live through the next go 'round."

"Well if you'll excuse me gentlemen," Rodderin said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, you wanna sit in on a few hands of poker?" The guard asked.

"I think I'll pass. Next time maybe." Rodderin removed himself from the chamber.

He quickly made his way back to Glinda. "Glinda, something's come up. We have to put her back right now."

Glinda looked down at Elphaba, kissed her on the forehead again, and reluctantly lifted her up so that Rodderin could shackle her wrists once again.

"I want to position her so that she's not pulling against the restraints. Her wrists are already so raw," Glinda said.

"Raw wrists are the least of her concerns right now," Rodderin said as he shackled her wrist. "Now hurry, we need to get you back to your cell."

Rodderin ushered Glinda out of Elphaba's cell and closed the door, but didn't lock it. He escorted Glinda back to her cell, then locked the door behind her.

"Rodderin, what's going on?" Glinda asked. She was beginning to feel alarmed.

"Someone's coming for you," he said.

"Who? Who's coming for me?"

Rodderin was just about to tell her when he saw a guard walking down the corridor towards them.

"Sir, I need you to open the door. I have orders to take Miss Glinda back to the main square."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Glinda asked.

Rodderin just nodded and complied with the guards request. The guard placed cuffs on Glinda's wrists, then turned to Rodderin. "Someone will be back for her later this evening," he said, indicating Elphaba's cell.

"No, you need to leave her alone," Glinda said in a panic.

"Come with me miss."

"Rodderin, do something. Don't let them hurt her," Glinda yelled back to him as she was lead away.

Rodderin watched Glinda and the guard disappear from view, then he quickly ran to Dr. Frinly's cell. "Sir, you're name is Frinly right?"

Dr. Frinly looked up from his bed. "Yes. That would be me."

"And you're a friend of Elphaba's and Glinda's?"

Dr. Frinly stood up and walked over to the front of his cell. "I am. They mean the world to me."

Rodderin looked down the corridor again to make sure it was empty, then looked back at the doctor. "I need your help. We have to get Elphaba out of here or they'll kill her. They're coming for her tonight, and she just can't take any more of what they're doing to her. Can you help me?"

"Get me out of here. I'll make sure we get her to safety," Dr. Frinly said.

Rodderin quickly unlocked Dr. Frinly's cell. "Come on. Grab a blanket from your bed and hurry!"

Dr. Frinly did as instructed, then the men ran inside Elphaba's cell and quickly unchained her. The doctor looked at Elphaba's battered form. "Oh Elphaba," he said, shaking his head. He gently cupped Elphaba's face in his hands and tried to prod her awake. "Elphaba, can you hear me? Elphaba, wake up. I need you to open your eyes."

When Elphaba didn't react, he tried again, a little more forcefully this time. Slowly, Elphaba opened her eyes.

"Elphaba, I need you to listen to me. I need you to try and walk. We'll help you, but we need you to try doing it on your own. We can't carry you out of here. Do you understand me?" Dr. Frinly said.

Elphaba slowly nodded her head, and tried to utter something, but nothing came out except a soft groan.

"Good girl, now let's get you up on your feet."

Rodderin and Dr. Frinly lifted Elphaba off of the ground, placing the blanket over her head and around her shoulders. They each grabbed an arm, draped it over their shoulders and pulled Elphaba up while supporting her at the waist.

"There's a back way out of here. I can get us outside, but I don't know where to go from there," Rodderin said as they exited the cell.

"I know where to go. Well take her back to The Glikkus. I have some more strongholds there," Dr. Frinly said.

"Ok, let's go."

Rodderin and Dr. Frinly pulled Elphaba along in the opposite direction from where the guards usually appeared. Two cells down, a man watched the events unfold with interest. "So, they're going to The Glikkus. I'm sure that's information I can barter with," he said feeling congratulatory towards himself. He smiled at his good fortune. Now all he had to do was wait for Elphaba's disappearance to be discovered. The guards would want the information he had, and he would give it to them once they agreed to his terms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Come on, it's this way," Rodderin said as he and Dr. Frinly guided Elphaba through the catacombs of the underground prison.

Elphaba was barely conscious and just able to support herself as they skirted her away. One turn after another down dark corridors with only scant torches for lighting, the trio continued as quickly as they could, to reach the end of the pathway which would lead up to the outside world. As they turned a corner, Rodderin became alarmed.

"Hold it," he said.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Frinly asked worriedly.

"This doesn't look right. We made a wrong turn."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. There should be an etching on the wall indicating that this is the way out. It's not here. Damn! I don't know where we went wrong."

Elphaba's knees buckled as she collapsed from exhaustion and exertion.

"Whoa, hey there young lady," Dr. Frinly pulled her back up and lightly patted her cheek. "Stay with us. We need you to stay awake. Come on now."

Elphaba stood up again with the men's support and nodded slightly with half closed eyes.

"Wait a minute," Rodderin said. "Here, hold her up. I need to get a torch." He handed Elphaba over to Dr. Frinly who held her tight. Running to the closest torch, Rodderin pulled if from its holder on the wall. He quickly ran back to the wall in front of them and moved the torch slowly along it perusing each stone block one by one. "Ah! Here it is! It looks like someone tried to remove the markings, but it's here. We are heading in the right direction."

He quickly ran to put the torch back, then back to Elphaba and Dr. Frinly. "It's straight ahead. Let's go," he said as he pulled Elphaba's arm around his shoulder and put his arm around her waist again.

The men pulled Elphaba along, down the corridor until they came upon a dark stairwell leading upwards.

"Here it is. There's a doorway at the top of that stairwell. It'll lead to the outside," Rodderin said excitedly.

"Rodderin, Elphaba will never be able to make it up those stairs. We'll have to carry her," Dr. Frinly noted.

"Let's do it then."

Rodderin wrapped his arms underneath Elphaba's and over her chest while Dr. Frinly lifted her legs. As Rodderin was the younger, sturdier man, he walked up the stairs backwards so that Dr. Frinly could face forward as they ascended the stairwell.

It was a long climb, and both men were out of breath by the time they reached the top. Once there, Rodderin and Dr. Frinly stood Elphaba up again.

"Here, hold her while I find the right keys," Rodderin said, staring at the myriad of locks, bolts and latches on the heavy wooden door. He fumbled through the keys, inserting one into the first lock. It wasn't right, so he pulled it out and began frantically flipping through the keys for the next likely one.

It took a few tries, but eventually, Rodderin was able to find the proper key for each lock. Once unlocked, he unbolted and unlatched the door, then shoved it open, using his shoulder to gain leverage against the heavy entryway.

"Ok, let's go."

Rodderin and Dr. Frinly pulled Elphaba through the doorway and down a long, cavernous tunnel. The floor of the tunnel was spotted with puddles as water dripped from the exposed roots along the ceiling. Their footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel as they continued their escape. At the end of the tunnel, they were met by a wall of sage ivy bush.

"Now what?" Dr. Frinly asked exasperatedly.

"Don't worry. This is all part of the concealment of the entryway. Let's go," Rodderin said.

They moved forward to the end of the tunnel and came right up to the ivy. Rodderin pushed his arm through it and pulled the thick green veil aside, creating a passage for them to walk through.

"Interesting," Dr. Frinly said.

They moved through the ivy until all three were on the other side. The other side was in the woods, outside of the Emerald City borders.

"Hmmm, no bugs in that ivy," Dr. Frinly noticed.

"It's not an accident. The ivy is enchanted to keep it clear of insects, and to make sure that it is always alive and vibrant. They can't afford for anything to eat away at their chosen camouflage material," Rodderin said with a grin. "Ok, we're outside. How do we get to The Glikkus from here?"

"We don't," Dr. Frinly said.

"What? What do you mean? I risked my neck back there to get you and Elphaba out, and now you're telling me we have nowhere to go?"

"I didn't say that. I only said that we're not going to The Glikkus."

"I don't understand."

"If there's one thing I know about prisons, young man, it's that the walls have ears. I only said we were going to The Glikkus so that anyone listening would lead the guards on a wild goose chase. I have friends very close by who can help us."

Rodderin nodded with understanding and respect for Dr. Frinly. "Seems like you've done this before."

"You could say that. But now we need to move. Which way is the city center? I need to get my bearings."

Rodderin pointed to the East.

"Ok, we need to head North. Let's get to the homes on the edge of the city."

Rodderin nodded.

"Elphaba, how're you holding up? You still with me?" Dr. Frinly asked her.

"Uhnnn!" Elphaba groaned. That was the best she could do to acknowledge him.

"Let's go then," Dr. Frinly said.

The trio made their way to the Northern district of The Emerald City, to a house where help could be found.

* * *

"Boq, don't get hasty here. There's no nead to call the guards," The Lion said.

"Of course there's reason. Fiyero here is a wanted man. He admitted to being a member of The Resistance," Boq replied.

"Ok, stop it! Stop it right now!" The Lion admonished The Tin Man.

"Excuse me sirs. I have an urgent note for you," The guard said.

Boq continued to look at Fiyero. "Bring it here." He averted his gaze only when the guard was upon him with the note. "Thank you," He said as he took the note.

The guard bowed and turned to leave.

"What is it? What does it say?" The Lion asked.

Boq furrowed his tin brows. "It says that Glinda's been removed from the prison and taken back to the main square." He looked up at The Lion and Fiyero. "They're going to douse her with waters from The Truth Pond in order to release her from Elphaba's spell."

"There is no spell, Boq!" Fiyero said in frustration. "Glinda and Elphaba are close. Is that so hard for you to accept?"

"We need to get down there," Boq said, ignoring Fiyero's comment.

"I'm going with you," Fiyero said.

"You're going to prison," Boq replied.

"He's going with us!" The Lion said emphatically.

Boq was about to protest until the Lion held up his paw. "Not another word," he growled. "Now let's go."

* * *

Rodderin, Dr. Frinly and Elphaba reached the Northern district. They dodged into the alleys, being very careful to stay in the shadows whenever possible. They passed down a neighborhood of lamp lit homes until they came upon a cottage at the end of the road.

"Here we are," Dr. Frinly stated.

They walked up to the front door and stopped. Dr. Frinly knocked three times, paused, knocked twice, paused then pounded three times. After a few moments, the door opened. A young man with dark hair and blue eyes peered through the opening and eyed the doctor.

"Dr. Frinly. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Jerrius. May we come in?"

Jerrius looked at Rodderin in his uniform with skepticism.

"It's ok, he's with us," Dr. Frinly said.

Jerrius nodded and opened the door wider so that the three could enter the house. He lead the trio into the living room. "Please, have a seat."

"Jerrius, who is it?"

"It's Dr. Frinly and his friends."

Another young man and woman entered the living room. "Dr. Frinly, it's been a long time. How are you old man?"

"Garold, Kahrin, how are you two?" Dr. Frinly said. He shook Garold's hand and hugged Kahrin. "If you don't mind, my friend here isn't feeling too well. May we take her to that chair against the wall?"

"Of course," Garold said.

Dr. Frinly and Rodderin took Elphaba to the two armed upright chair and carefully sat her down. Only then did Dr. Frinly remove the blanket from over her head.

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba!" Jerrius said. "What happened?"

"Southstairs happened," Rodderin said. "They were taking her to the interrogation room and beating her. That's why I got her out of there. They would have killed her if I didn't."

"Thank you very much for helping our friend," Garold said.

"Doctor, I have medicinal supplies, do you want me to get some ointments and salves?" Kahrin asked.

"If you have any antibiotic liniments, it would be very much appreciated," Dr. Frinly replied.

"I'll be right back," Kahrin said as she hurried off.

"Garold, Jerrius, we need your help getting to Gillikin. I want to take Elphaba to Glinda's place," Dr. Finly said.

"Glinda's place? Wouldn't that be the first place they look for her?" Garold asked.

"Not at all," Dr. Frinly replied. "Glinda's in custody at the moment. Once they discover Elphaba's missing, which could be at any moment, they'll know that Glinda couldn't have had any part in her escape. She'll have been in their custody the whole time. Besides, I planted information that we were headed to The Glikkus. I'm going to need your help making it look like that's exactly what we did. We can't pull it off on our own."

"What do you need us to do?" Jerrius asked.

Dr. Frinly went over the details of his plan with Rodderin, Jerrius and Garold as Kahrin returned with the ointments. She headed over to Elphaba and began to gently administer the ointment to her cuts. Elphaba could barely keep her eyes open. She felt Kahrin putting the ointment on, but was only half aware of her presence. As she stared out, she saw the images of the four men silhouetted by the fire burning in the large fireplace behind them.

Dr. Frinly occasionally turned his head to look at Elphaba and make sure she was still awake. As Elphaba watched the men conversing in front of her, their forms went in and out of focus. She couldn't make out what they were saying as the tones all became muffled to her. She tried to keep her eyes open, but found herself beginning to drift. Slowly, despite her resistance, she closed her eyes.

"Ok, does everyone understand what we need to do?" Dr. Frinly asked.

"We're good. I'm going to go get our wardrobe together," Garold said.

"I'll fill in Kahrin on the way to the train depot," Jerrius said.

"Good. We need to head out as soon as possible," Dr. Frinly replied.

"Doctor," Kahrin said. "She's fallen asleep."

Dr. Frinly walked over to Elphaba and knelt beside her. "Elphaba. Wake up dear. I can't let you sleep. Not just yet." He shook her slightly and watched as her eyes fluttered open again. "I know it's hard dear girl. Just hang in there a little while longer."

"Ok, we're ready," Garold said. "Let's get everyone in the carriage and head on out to the train depot."

The group walked around the back of the cottage and into the waiting carriage. Garold hooked the horse up to the carriage, then climbed into the driver's seat and snapped the reigns. The train depot wasn't far. With any luck, they'd be able to pull off their ruse and the authorities would be none the wiser.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The last hint of sunlight faded over the horizon as Glinda was lead onto the platform in the main square. She looked out at the sea of onlookers, wondering what she was doing there in the first place. One of the guards unlocked her restraints.

"Just stay here Miss Glinda," he said.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Glinda asked.

"You'll find out," The guard said as he backed away.

"Miss Glinda!" The Lieutenant of the guard moved forward. "We've brought you here because we believe you to be under the spell of The Wicked Witch."

"I'm not under any spell, and for the last time, she's not wicked!" Glinda said emphatically.

"Right!" The Lieutenant said. "I guess we'll find out once and for all if that's true. We've brought waters from The Truth Pond all the way from Winkie Country for the sole purpose of setting your mind free."

"What? The Truth Pond? Don't be ridiculous! I told you, I'm not under any spell."

"You may think that to be true, but it's only a testament to how powerful The Witch's spell over you has become. She's compromised your mind. You defend her only because she wills you to do so."

Glinda rolled her eyes at the misguided Lieutenant.

"We have only your best interests at heart Miss Glinda. You'll thank us when this is all over."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," She said with a sigh.

He looked towards two members of his guard. "Bring forth the waters from The Truth Pond!" He beckoned.

As the men came forward with their buckets of water, the crowd roared with applause. Glinda looked out among the masses feeling perplexed as they yelled and screamed for her.

"FREE GLINDA!" One man yelled. The crowd roared their approval.

"LET THE WATERS FREE HER!" Another yelled.

Glinda furrowed her brows and shook her head as the crowd continued to call for her.

The Lieutenant motioned for two of the guards next to Glinda to take hold of her. They each grabbed an arm and helped her into a kneeling position. Next, he motioned for the guards with the buckets of water to come forward. They walked forward with their buckets until they were directly behind the blonde.

Boq, Fiyero and The Lion arrived at that moment and quickly ascended the platform stairs.

As the Lieutenant directed the guards, they raised the buckets overhead to the roar and delight of the crowd. The Lieutenant raised his arm, then thrust it downward dramatically and the two guards unceremoniously dumped the contents of their buckets over Glinda's head.

Boq, Fiyero and The Lion abruptly stopped in their tracks.

Glinda sucked in her breath as the cold water hit her head and body. The guards released her arms and the crowd suddenly hushed, waiting to see what would happen.

Glinda pushed her wet hair back and wiped the water away from her eyes. "Look what you've done," She said quietly. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She yelled.

Glinda slowly stood up, wringing the water out of her shirt. She looked at the Lieutenant with an aversion usually reserved for Phanica. Then she look out and addressed the crowd.

"I told you. I told ALL of you. I wasn't enchanted. Elphaba didn't hurt me. She did nothing to me but love me, take care of me, and, oh yeah, that small matter of saving my life. You people have disparaged her for years. And why is that? Because of the color of her skin? Here in Oz, we have all kinds of unique people and creatures, yet you singled her out for derision."

The crowd looked on in stunned silence as Glinda continued.

"You people took the word of a woman who is now serving time in Southstairs for her deceptions and murder, and believed the lies she told about Elphaba. Are you really so blinded by hatred that you put your faith in a woman of that nature? If any of you had bothered to talk to Elphaba, to get to know her, you'd see the person I've come to know and love. She's kind, gentle, thoughtful, loving and compassionate. She has more virtue in one finger than most of you have in your entire being. And here, you stand in judgement of her?"

Glinda could see the astonished faces looking back at her. "I want to say this right now, in front of everyone. If you can't see your way clear of judging her simply because of the color of her skin, then if and when I get exonerated, I no longer desire to be your leader."

The crowd gasped. "We love you Glinda," one man yelled.

"Well if you love me, then listen to me. If she was as evil and mean-spirited as you all say she is, then how could I love her? The majority of you have been siding with The Resistance over the years. Does the fact that she's been leading The Resistance mean anything to you? She's been doing good for years, and she's been doing it in the shadows. All because of the scrutiny and hatred unjustly vented towards her.

I ask you, fellow Ozians. Search your hearts. Search your minds. If you do that objectively, I'm sure you'll see the good in her, just as I do. Then maybe the color of her skin won't seem so important anymore."

With that, Glinda turned and looked at Boq, Fiyero and The Lion. "Fiyero!" She squealed. She ran over to hug him.

As she did so, people in the crowd began to murmer to one another. "The waters from the Truth Pond force you to speak the truth," one man said. "You know what that means?"

"It means that Elphaba is quite possibly everything she says. At least she believes it," another man said.

"Maybe we were wrong," another commented. The other conversations were similar in context as the crowd began to slowly dissipate.

"Lieutenant, what's the meaning of this?" Boq asked.

"I'm sorry sir. We were only trying to help."

"You took her out of prison without the proper authority."

"I understand sir."

"No, I don't think you do understand, but maybe you will after a few days off. Consider yourself suspended, pending an investigation of your actions."

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant bowed slightly, then left the platform.

"Glinda, it's so good to see you," Fiyero said. "Have you seen Elphaba? How is she?"

"Oh Fiyero, you have to do something. They're beating her in there. I don't think she can take much more of it."

"Boq!" Fiyero called. "Lion, listen to me. You have to grant Glinda and Elphaba full pardons. You have to get them out of prison. Look, Glinda wasn't an accomplice. She didn't even know we were alive until she accidentally ran into us at Baraq's castle. You can't hold her responsible for that."

"I agree," said the Lion.

"I can't," Boq replied.

"Boq, Lion, please. They're going to kill her," Glinda pleaded.

"Glinda, when I asked you why it was so important to you that we grant full pardons to the members of The Resistance, you said you had your reasons. You reason was Elphaba wasn't it?" Boq asked her sincerely.

"She wasn't the only reason. Just the most important one," Glinda replied.

Boq turned away slowly and began to pace along the platform.

"Come on Tin Man, it's not such a difficult thing. We'll deal with the consequences after," The Lion said.

"Boq, please! It's the right thing to do. Besides, you really have no grounds to hold Glinda. Since everyone thought that Elphaba was dead, she wasn't technically a fugitive anymore. Not only that, but we were never running from the law when Glinda was with us. We only aided her in recovering the Grimmerie. Do you want to be responsible for throwing one of Oz's most cherished citizens in prison for a crime she didn't commit?" Fiyero pleaded.

Boq paused, looking away from Glinda and Fiyero.

"Come on Boq," Fiyero pleaded. "Any lawyer worth their degree will get her off easily. It'll be a waste of time and money. Then you'll be scrutinized for your lack of judgment. Do you really want that?"

Boq turned around. "Ok, I'll compromise. I can grant a full pardon to Glinda, but Elphaba will still have to stand trial."

Fiyero smiled and hugged Glinda. "Well, it's a start anyway."

"Glinda," The Lion said. "I'll make sure there are no more interrogations. Elphaba will remain safe until her trial."

"Oh thank you. Thank you," Glinda cried as she hugged The Lion.

"Sirs, there's a report from the prison that The Witch is missing." A guard said who had just arrived on the platform.

"What? Where is she?" Glinda said worriedly.

"What happened?" Boq asked.

"It seems that the lead guard of that cell block decided to break her and her doctor friend out of prison," The guard said.

"Dr. Frinly? You have Dr. Frinly?" Fiyero asked alarmed.

"Had sir. One of the prisoners witnessed the escape. He says he's willing to talk if we'll agree to his terms," The guard said.

"We don't bargain with prisoners," Boq said. "Let the prison officials handle it. I'll leave it to their discretion."

"Very well sir," The guard bowed and left.

"Fiyero, I need to get back home. Tanon will know what to do," Glinda said.

"If you don't mind, I'll accompany you. My men and I have been staying in your staff quarters since we arrived," Fiyero said. He looked at Boq and The Lion. "Are we free to go?"

"You are," said Boq. "Just leave before I change my mind."

The Lion smiled at Glinda, she smiled back as Fiyero grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Fiyero, how did you know to come here?" Glinda asked.

"A friend of yours found me and told me what happened to you two at the Hot Springs."

"Falia?"

"Falia! She nearly ran her horse into the ground trying to get to us."

"I guess I really owe her one," Glinda said.

"You can thank her once we get to your house. She's there too."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on, let's find some dry clothes for you, and get you home."

* * *

Dr. Frinly, Rodderin and Elphaba waited in line at the ticket window for The Glikkus trains while Jerrius was in the ticket line for the Gillikin trains.

"Three please," Dr. Frinly said as he reached the window. He tugged on the broad rimmed hat that Jerrius had given him, slipping it down lower on the bridge of his nose. Rodderin slipped Elphaba's blanket slightly off of her shoulder so that the woman in the ticket window could catch a glimpse of her green skin. He also made sure she saw him in his uniform.

Once the tickets were purchased, the trio headed off of the platform and around the nearest building where Kahrin and Garold were waiting for them. Kahrin took Elphaba's blanked, putting it around herself and handed Dr. Frinly a hooded cloak and gloves which he helped put on the green woman. Rodderin took off his uniform coat and gave it to Garold who took off his overcoat and handed it to Rodderin. Within moments, Jerrius returned with three tickets to Gillikin and exchanged his tickets with the ones Dr. Frinly bought.

"Dr. I need your hat," Jerrius said. The doctor gave him the hat and accepted the knit cap that Jerrius handed him in return.

"We have standing arrangements for transportation from the Gillikin depot," Garold said. "It's a friend of ours, so you don't have to worry about anyone telling where you've gone. Just ask for Malu. Tell him Vicar Narin requires his services. That's our code. He'll take you wherever you wish, and he'll be completely discreet."

"Thank you my friends. Thank you very much," Dr. Frinly said with extreme gratitude.

"We'd better get back. The trains will be leaving soon," Jerrius said.

The group headed back to the train platform. "Safe journey my friends," Garold said.

"And you as well," Rodderin replied.

The rest acknowledged each other with nods and handshakes, then quickly left to board their trains. Dr. Frinly, Rodderin and Elphaba boarded the Gillikin Express and quickly made their way to the private compartment. They gently eased Elphaba onto her seat and propped a pillow from the overhead compartment up between her head and the window.

Elphaba's upper and lower extremities felt leaden. Her body ached from the beatings, and the exhaustion was simply too much to bear. She didn't resist as sleep wrapped its arms around her once again.

Dr. Frinly sat next to Elphaba and watched as she slipped into unconsciousness. He grabbed her hand and patted it lightly. "She did remarkably well. She deserves the rest."

"I'm amazed that she was able to hold up physically the way she has," Rodderin agreed.

"Once we get to Gillikin, I'll find Malu. I'll need you to wake Elphaba again and help get her into the carriage. Can you do that?" Dr. Frinly asked.

"No problem. I just hope we don't run into any complications," Rodderin replied.

Dr. Frinly sighed with relief as the train began to move. As the train left the station, he wondered how everything was going with the others. He was very hopeful that they would remain safe, and that their deception would work.

* * *

Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin boarded the train bound for The Glikkus, dressed in the apparel formerly worn by their other three comrades.

"All aboard!" called the conductor.

Time seemed to drag as the last stragglers boarded the train. Jerrius looked out the window and was alarmed by what he saw. Several members of the guard were approaching the train platform.

"We may have trouble here," he said.

Garold and Kahrin looked out the window and saw the approaching guard as well.

"What do we do?" Kahrin asked feeling alarmed.

"If they try to board before we leave, we'll have to make a run for it," Garold said. "We can't let them catch us just yet. Dr. Frinly needs more time."

"I agree," Said Jerrius. "Let's get ready just in case."

The first guard approached the ticket window for trains heading to The Glikkus. "Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, but we're looking for some escapees from the prison. I wonder if you might have possibly seen them. There's an older gentleman, a man dressed in a uniform very similar to ours, and a woman with green skin."

"You mean The Witch?" The woman asked. "Yes, I saw them. They bought tickets for the next train bound for The Glikkus. It did seem suspicious, but I was too scared to say anything at the time, so I wrote down their ticket numbers just in case. Here they are." She handed a piece of paper to the guard.

"When did the train leave?" The guard asked, accepting the piece of paper.

"I believe it's still here. On platform 4," she replied.

"Thank you. You've been a great help," he said. "Come on, let's get to platform 4."

"Here they come," Jerrius said. "Let's get ready to….."

Before he could finish his sentence, the train lurched forward and began to pull out of the station. Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin could see the members of the guard, and it was obvious they saw the train beginning to pull out of the station. The lead guard yelled and motioned to the other men. Soon, they were all running towards the platform.

"Come on, come on! Move it!" Garold said to himself, trying to will the train forward.

The train began to pick up speed. Just as the guards arrived, the train cleared the platform. Garold smiled as he saw the members of the guard cursing their misfortune.

"Whew! That was close," Jerrius exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Damn! Why didn't you stop the train when I yelled for you to do so?" The guard said to the porter.

"Sir, I'm sorry. Once the train is underway, there's nothing I can do to stop it," he replied.

"Alright, alright!" The guard said in frustration. "I'm wondering if you might be able to help me anyway."

"Anything sir!"

"I want you to check your ticket stubs for that last train against these numbers. I want to know if the tickets were used to board that train."

"Will do. Just a moment," The porter grabbed the paper and left to check the stubs. In a few minutes, he returned with the three matching stubs. "They were definitely used to board that train."

"Thank you sir," The guard said. He turned around to face his men. "Come on, we need to get back and find a way to board that train at one of the stations along the way. We'll catch them if we can get to them before the train reaches The Glikkus."

The guards turned and left the station, heading back to arrange an interception of the train.

* * *

"Fiyero, I can't bubble us back to Gillikin," Glinda said. "The quickest way back would be the train."

"Where's your wand?" Fiyero asked.

"It's in Elphie's saddlebag, which is in Falia's wagon, which has been impounded," Glinda said, making each point by tapping a finger on her left hand with the index finger on her right.

"Oh, I see."

"The only way to get it back is for Falia to get her wagon out herself. Unfortunately, since Elphaba's still considered an outlaw, I'm afraid she'd just be thrown in jail for helping to transport us."

"That's true," Noted Fiyero. "It's best that we leave the wagon for now, until we have a chance to sort all this out."

"It looks like the train is our quickest way back to Gillikin," Glinda said.

"I have some money with me. I think I have enough for two tickets and a private compartment."

"Thank you Fiyero. I'll have Tanon pay you back as soon as we get to my house."

"That won't be necessary. Your staff has been very good to my group. I'm very appreciative of the hospitality we've been shown at your estate. Trust me when I tell you, that's payback enough. Now let's get back so that we can start looking for Elphaba."

The two made their way to the train station and boarded the next train bound for Gillikin. Glinda was helped to her seat by Fiyero who sat directly across from her. Fiyero could see the worry and concern in Glinda's eyes. "She going to be alright," he said.

"What?" Glinda replied, having been shaken from her thoughts.

"Elphaba! She's going to be alright. I know it."

Glinda put her hand to her mouth and shook her head. "I just wish I was a certain as you are. You should have seen her Fiyero. She was cut, and bruised and battered…" Glinda paused to collect herself. Inhaling deeply and raggedly, she continued. "And there's one more thing."

"What is it?" Fiyero said concerned. He put his hand reassuringly on Glinda's knee.

"Fiyero, we ran into Madame Morrible in the prison. She told Elphaba that I was responsible for Nessa's death."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Is it? After you and Elphaba ran off together, I was hurt and angry. Morrible and the Wizard wanted to find Elphaba, so in a vindictive moment, I told them to start a rumor that Nessa was in trouble, and Elphie would fly to her side."

"Glinda, you didn't!"

"I did," Glinda said sheepishly. She wrung her hands together and looked at the ground. "The problem is, Morrible took what I said to another level. She decided that Elphie wouldn't fall for a rumor, so she conjured up the cyclone which dropped that house on Nessa. In a way, I am responsible."

Fiyero looked at Glinda for a moment, then sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Glinda, you're not responsible for Morrible's actions. That's her burden not yours. You were hurt, and that's understandable. Don't blame yourself. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I lead you on, letting you believe that we would be married, only to betray you the moment I found Elphaba. You don't know how sorry I am that I did that."

"Don't worry about it Fiyero. I've long since gotten over it."

"It doesn't matter. My actions provoked you to say what you said. I really believe that even if you never made that suggestion, Morrible and The Wizard would have eventually come to the same conclusion, with the same terrible results. Elphaba is very understanding. I'm sure she knows that you're not responsible for her sister's death."

Tears began to form in Glinda's eyes. "That's not true. She told me she didn't want anything to do with me."

"What? I can't believe that. It doesn't make any sense," Fiyero replied, surprised at Glinda's comment. "She loves you Glinda. She loves you more than life. I can't believe she would just give that up because of what Morrible said. Something's not right here."

Glinda wiped her tears away and composed herself. "I don't know what to do. I just wish there was some way to reach out to her. To make her understand that I never intended for anything to happen to Nessa."

Fiyero took his arm back from around Glinda's shoulders and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. He stared at the ground for a moment. "No, no way. There's something else going on here that we don't know about." He looked up at Glinda. "I want you to know something. We were together for a while after everyone thought she was dead, but the whole time we were together, she seemed distracted. Sometimes distant. Eventually she decided to tell me that the reason she couldn't give herself over to me entirely was because she was so in love with you."

Glinda stared back at Fiyero with raised eyebrows.

"Even though she knew she couldn't be with you, her love for you was so strong, it consumed her. She used to sit up, stare at the moon and stars and wonder if you were doing the same. She confessed to me that she had loved you since we were all in school together, but she could never gather the strength and nerve to tell you. I was beginning to worry about her because it seemed like you were such a drawing force in her life, and because of our circumstances, contacting you was out of the question." He smiled at Glinda. "Then you were at Baraq's Castle. It was like this miracle had occurred. The hand of providence intervened to bring you two together."

Glinda smiled back at Fiyero and nodded in acknowledgement.

"You see Glinda, she loves you so strongly, and so completely that I refuse to believe she's willing to give it all up for nothing. Let's just hold off until we find her and talk to her. Have a little faith in your love."

Glinda sniffled. "I do have faith. I just hope she still does."

Glinda leaned back in her seat and turned her head to stare out the window. Only the silhouetted hillside, slightly illuminated by the moonlight was visible. _'Elphie where are you?'_ She thought as she continued to stare out silently. _'Wherever you are, please, please be safe.'_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The hum of the train on the tracks had a hypnotic effect on several of its passengers, lulling them to sleep with the monotony of the motion. As it approached Gillikin Station, the slower tempo nudged most of those same patrons awake.

Rodderin yawned and stretched. He looked over at Dr. Frinly who had taken off his glasses and was rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Looks like we're almost there," Rodderin said.

Dr. Frinly just nodded in reply.

"Are you anticipating any problems once we arrive?" he asked.

"Not if Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin were able to pull off their end of the deception," Dr. Frinly replied. "I'm hopeful we'll be able to get to Glinda's without incident."

"By the way, why Glinda's? Don't you have some other contacts in Gillikin like you seem to have in other territories"

"Actually, at the moment, Gillikin is the one land of Oz where I no longer have any contacts. The one man who was my contact died years ago, and I never found an occasion to replace him. But that's not the reason. I'm worried about whoever was able to dig deep enough through the false paper trail, deeds in pseudonyms and what not, to discover my identity. I have to tell you Rodderin, I took great care to make sure my affiliation with The Resistance remained a secret, yet someone found out. My greatest fear is that my contacts may be compromised.

I risked Jerrius, Garold, and Kahrin because they were close and had the resources we needed to get away from The Emerald City, but until I find out who exposed me, I can't risk going to any of my other associates. Glinda's place seems like the logical choice. For one, she's still in prison, so they can't accuse her of helping us to escape. She's not one of my contacts, so our mystery man can't make that connection. Also, I'm hoping that she told someone of her association with us, and that we'll be welcome when we get there. If not, we may have to continue on to Fliaan."

Rodderin took a deep breath and blew it out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen Rodderin, I haven't told you yet how deeply appreciative I am for what you've done. We're all indebted to you. You threw away your security, your livelihood and quite possibly your freedom in order to help us. If there's ever anything you need, as long as it's in our power to help you with it, we will."

"Well, I do need one thing," Rodderin replied.

"You name it."

"Well, I can't very well go back to my prior life now. I was hoping I could work for The Resistance. I've always been supportive of the group. Their outlaw status was the only thing keeping me from trying to join in the first place. But now, well, I guess I'm an outlaw too. So there's nothing holding me back anymore. Do you think there's a place in the group for me?"

"There's always a place for enthusiastic newcomers. Especially people like you who've already proven their loyalty and worth. Welcome to The Resistance. I'll speak with Fiyero about it when I see him again."

Rodderin smiled appreciatively. "It's funny isn't it? I spent my adult life upholding the law. Now I'm defying it. The turnaround is ironic. It's interesting how your perspective of right and wrong can change depending on the circumstance. Life isn't black and white. There's so much grey in there, and it's all open to interpretation."

"You're right about that young man. The good thing is, you're one of the people who recognize that fact. There are so many people out there who see no grey at all. They're so unwilling to examine their beliefs, and challenge what they've universally accepted as right and wrong. Those are the types of people we've been fighting. They're the ones who've suppressed the Animals and denied them their rights. The hardest thing is to change someone's mind. Especially when they feel that their world would be upset by examining the merits of a different point of view."

The train slowed to a crawl as it entered its platform in Gillikin Station. Within moments, it was at a complete stop. The passengers rose in unison and began gathering their belongings.

"We're here. I'll go get the coach. Can you get Elphaba out to the front of the station?"

"I sure can."

"Wait a few minutes before you wake her up. I'll see you out front," Dr. Frinly said. He put on his knit cap and exited the compartment hastily.

* * *

Fiyero had been napping, arms folded in front of him, head leaning against the window, when an unexpected shift of the train on the track woke him up. He blinked his eyes, then looked over at Glinda who was staring out the window with a troubled expression.

"Hey young lady," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Glinda looked at Fiyero and smiled. "How was your nap?"

"Good enough I guess. What about you? Did you get any sleep?"

Glinda shook her head. "I can't sleep. I have a thousand thoughts rushing through my mind right now, and I'm afraid sleep is the casualty."

"What are you thinking about, if you don't mind my asking?"

Glinda looked at Fiyero disconsolately. "I've been thinking about Elphie. Wondering where she is, if she's alright. I've been wondering how we're going to find her, and what her reaction to me will be if we do."

Fiyero sat upright. "Glinda, we'll find her. You heard the guard. She escaped with Dr. Frinly. Now if there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that Dr. Frinly will take care of her. And eventually, when he determines it's safe to do so, he'll let us know where they are. So don't worry. We'll find her."

Glinda sighed. "I miss her."

"I know you do."

Glinda shook her head and looked out the window again. "You know, I had standing arrangements with my attorney to have him represent Elphie as well. I insisted that we go on trial together because I felt it was the only chance she had. Back there, in The Emerald City, when you were trying to get Boq to pardon us, I was hopeful that you would get through to him. That he would pardon both of us. When he only pardoned me, I almost spoke up."

"Why didn't you?"

"The guard," Glinda said. She looked back at Fiyero. "In spite of my initial enthusiasm for being released, when he said that Elphie had escaped, everything changed. No prisoner, no trial right? Even if they do find her, I'm afraid they'll just take her back to that awful interrogation room, only this time, she won't make it out. Lurline help us if that happens."

Fiyero just stared at Glinda as she continued. "We have to find her first Fiyero. The only way for me to help her is to be out here, pooling my resources to try and locate her before the authorities do. That's why I kept quiet. I can't help her in there."

Fiyero nodded and put his hand on her knee. "Like I said, we will find her. I know it's hard, but try not to worry. She's in good hands."

Glinda put her hand over Fiyero's. "I won't be able to rest until I know for sure that she's safe." Glinda and Fiyero held hands briefly. "But thank you Fiyero. Thank you for being such a good friend."

"I made a promise to protect you both. That's what I'm going to do," he replied.

Glinda smiled at him and nodded.

"So, how much longer before we get to Gillikin?" He asked

"I'd say a little less than an hour now."

"Good. I'm getting anxious to get back and get going on this."

"You and me both," Glinda replied as she turned to look out the window once again.

* * *

Dr. Frinly walked amongst the carriages that were lined up, waiting to take the traveling public to their destinations. He spied a group of men, standing around talking and decided to walk up to them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Malu," he said.

The men stopped talking and turned to look at him. "Who's asking for him?" said one man.

"Vicor Narin requires his services," Dr. Finly said.

The one man looked at the others, then back at Dr. Frinly. "Come with me."

Dr. Frinly followed the man past the line of carriages, across the road from the train station and to a small house, tucked quietly back from the main road. The man knocked on the door. When it opened, he repeated Dr. Frinly's request. "Vicor Narin requires your services."

The man, whom Dr. Frinly assumed was Malu, nodded and motioned for him to follow. They walked around the back to a large barn. Malu opened the barn door. On the left were four horse stalls. On the right, there were three models of carriages.

"Which one would you like?" Malu asked.

Dr. Frinly looked over the carriages. "That one," he said pointing to the carriage in the middle. It was small. Black with a single passenger bench, room enough for three, and a hood to cover them.

Malu walked over to one of the stalls and pulled out a horse, which he quickly attached to the carriage. He allowed Dr. Frinly to hop inside, then he took his position in the driver's seat. The man who brought Dr. Frinly over waited to make sure everything was alright. As the carriage left the barn, he closed the doors, then headed back to the station.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the station where Elphaba and Rodderin should have been, but they weren't there.

"Where are they? They should be here by now," Dr. Frinly said. He was starting to get worried.

"Do you want to go look for them? Maybe they misunderstood where you said you'd meet them," Malu suggested.

"Maybe I should," Dr. Frinly said. He jumped out of the carriage and was just about to head back to the train when he spotted Rodderin carrying Elphaba.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wake her up. I tried," he said.

"That's ok, let's get her in the carriage," Dr. Frinly said. He got back into the carriage, then allowed Rodderin to pass Elphaba to him.

Rodderin climbed into the carriage, while Dr. Frinly placed Elphaba on the seat between them and held onto her.

"Where to?" Malu said.

"Glinda Upland's Estate," Dr. Frinly said. He was waiting for a reaction, but none was forthcoming from the driver. Malu was the consummate professional. He never asked about Dr. Frinly's identity, and he never questioned the destination. He just took them there.

Glinda's estate wasn't too far from the train station, which was a relief to Dr. Frinly. He was anxious to get Elphaba to a place where he could begin to treat her for her injuries. As they came upon the grounds of the estate, Dr. Frinly became slightly alarmed at the sight of several people milling around the grounds.

"It's getting a bit late for this type of activity don't you think?" Rodderin asked, becoming alarmed as well.

"I don't………wait!" Dr. Frinly said. He took a closer look at the two men closest to the front gate. With a relieved sigh he said. "Don't worry. I know those two."

The carriage came up to the gate. "Linc! Zeph! Hello!" Dr. Frinly shouted, waving his arm from the carriage.

Linc and Zeph looked out at the approaching buggy.

"Dr. Frinly?" Linc said with obvious surprise.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zeph.

"Listen you two, I have Elphaba here. She's been injured. Can you get us inside?" Dr. Frinly asked.

"What's wrong with Elphaba?" Zeph asked.

"No time to explain," Dr. Frinly said. "We need to get her inside. Can you help?"

"No problem. Glinda's head of staff, Tanon, is here. He knows who we are and why we're here. Just tell him you're with us." Linc said.

"Thank you very much. Both of you," Dr. Frinly said. He nodded at Malu, indicating that it was ok to move on.

"Who are they?" Rodderin asked.

Dr. Frinly smiled. "My man, this is your lucky day. Those two are members of The Resistance. It looks like several of them are here. They must've heard about Glinda and Elphaba being taken to prison."

"And they're here to help get them out?" Rodderin asked

"I'm sure that has something to do with it," Dr. Frinly replied.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the house. Rodderin quickly jumped out as Dr. Frinly gathered Elphaba up and handed her over. Rodderin took Elphaba carefully in his arms as Dr. Frinly jumped out of the carriage.

"Dr. Frinly!" Iriiq said as he approached the carriage.

"Iriiq. It's good to see you," Dr. Frinly replied as the men briefly hugged.

Iriiq looked at Rodderin holding Elphaba. "Sweet Oz, is that?..."

"There's no time to explain. We have to get her inside," Dr. Frinly said.

Iriiq nodded. "I'll pay the driver."

"There's no need for payment sir," Malu said. "I have standing arrangements with certain people to provide transportation whenever the proper code is voiced. They pay me quite well for my services and discretion."

Iriiq pressed a nominal amount of money into Malu's palm. "Thank you for taking care of my friends."

Malu nodded, then snapped the reigns and headed back out.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Iriiq said.

The group quickly ascended the steps of Glinda's long veranda with Iriiq leading the way. Iriiq burst through the front door. "Tanon! Tanon!" He called.

Tanon was in the living room when he heard the front door open. He was already on his way to investigate when he heard Iriiq calling him. Walking gingerly around the corner he saw the group in the foyer. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Tanon, this is Dr. Frinly. He's a friend of ours," Iriiq said.

"And who is that?" Tanon asked, pointing towards the still form in Rodderin's arms.

"That's Elphaba," Iriiq replied.

"What? But how? What happened? Where's Glinda?" Tanon's threw the questions out rapid fire.

"Please, we have to get her into a bed. Is there somewhere we can take her?" Dr. Frinly asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Tanon said, feeling a little dumbstruck. "Come on, I'll take you to Glinda's room."

The group headed up the stairs to a pair of double doors at the top. Tanon opened the doors allowing the group to enter the bedroom. Rodderin entered first. Glinda's bed was to the right of the doors as they entered. Rodderin quickly walked around to the far end of the bed and gently eased Elphaba down.

"Let's get that coat off of her." Iriiq said. "He unbuttoned the coat and pulled Elphaba up as he removed it, taking the gloves off next. "Ozma, what happened to her?" He asked.

"She was being beaten in the prison," Dr. Frinly said. "If it wasn't for our friend Rodderin here, she would have been killed. He took a great risk by getting us out of there."

Iriiq looked at Rodderin. "Thank you. Thank you for your help. She's very precious to us."

Rodderin just nodded.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Tanon said. "But where's Glinda?"

"I'm not sure," Rodderin said. "Last I heard, they were taking her to the main square. Apparently, they brought some water from the Truth Pond back. I guess they were hoping to free her from The Witch's spell."

Iriiq shook his head in disgust. "I swear. The things people will believe."

"So no one has any idea where Glinda is?" Tanon asked again.

"No, I'm sorry. My guess is she's back in her cell by now," Rodderin added.

"Ok, listen, I want to help Elphaba because I know that's what Glinda would want, but is there any chance that anyone would know you're here?" Tanon asked.

"I don't think so," Dr. Frinly said. He was already busy examining Elphaba's injuries. "We specifically chose to come here because Glinda was in the custody of the guards at the time. There's no way they can link her to the escape, or us to her. As far as they're concerned, we're on our way to The Glikkus right now."

"Ok, that's good. I'll have Kerrick check in on Glinda in the morning," Tanon responded. "Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?"

"If you can get me some aspirin and a glass of water, I'll try and revive Elphaba and get her to take them," Dr. Frinly replied.

"Oh hey, before I forget, I have something of hers. She packed a box and said that she wanted to have it available when she arrived at Mt. Runcible. Fiyero brought it with him. I think he put those pills you prescribed for her in there," Iriiq said.

"Really? That would be the best possible news," Dr. Frinly said.

"Excuse me Tanon, but do you have any Ammonia Carbonate?" Dr. Frinly asked.

"You mean smelling salts? Not that I know of, but I'll check around. Maybe someone on staff has something."

"Thank you. I'd really appreciate it if you could find some."

Tanon nodded then he and Iriiq left the room. Dr. Frinly continued checking Elphaba over. "It doesn't seem like anything's broken. That's good, but these cuts and bruises will need to be tended to. If those pills are in that box, it will be a great help."

Rodderin began taking off Elphaba's boots while Dr. Frinly finished looking Elphaba over. Within moments, Iriiq returned, a bit out of breath from running between the staff housing and Glinda's house.

"Here you go," he said.

Dr. Frinly took the box and opened it. Inside were simple items. Her bathing gels, a change of clothes, a book and …….the pills. "Ah ha!" He exclaimed extracting the bottle.

Tanon returned with a glass of water and some aspirin. "I didn't know if you still needed these," he said, indicating the pills. "And I'm sorry, I couldn't find any smelling salts."

"That's ok, thanks for trying," Dr. Frinly said, taking the glass of water. "I don't think I'll need those," he said indicating the pills.

"No, but I might," Rodderin said. Tanon gave him the pills.

Dr. Frinly sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Elphaba. "Elphaba, wake up dear. I need you to open your eyes."

When Elphaba didn't respond, he looked at Iriiq. "Help me get her up will you?"

Iriiq nodded, then slipped his arm behind Elphaba's shoulder and eased her up. Dr. Frinly held her face in his hands and spoke to her a little more harshly this time. "Elphaba. Elphaba! Wake up! I need you to wake up and take these pills. Right now!" He gently patted her cheek. "Elphaba, wake up!"

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open half way.

"Good girl," Dr. Frinly said. "Now listen to me. I need you to take these pills. Do that for me and I'll let you go back to sleep, ok?"

Elphaba groaned in response. Dr. Frinly put a pill in her mouth, then held the water up for her. She took slow, shallow sips, struggling to swallow the pill, which she eventually did. The process was successfully repeated for the second pill. After the second pill was swallowed, Iriiq gently eased her back down again.

"That's my girl," Dr. Frinly said, stroking her cheek. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. For the time being, they were all safe.

* * *

Glinda and Fiyero were already on their way back to her estate when a lightning bolt appeared followed by a loud crack of thunder.

"Oh my! That was loud," Glinda said.

"Yeah, I guess we're in for a downpour," Fiyero responded.

"I just hope we get to the house before the rain comes. I've had enough of water lately."

Fiyero chuckled, thinking about the Truth Pond waters, but unaware about Glinda's near drowning experience at the Rialaan River. Glinda glared at him which quieted him instantly.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said.

Another lightning bolt followed by the roar of thunder had Glinda squirming uneasily in her seat. Their ride back was dotted by ever smaller intervals of the same display of nature. As they approached Glinda's estate, she finally allowed herself to relax a bit.

The members of The Resistance who were milling around the grounds earlier had retired to their quarters, so Fiyero and Glinda's arrival went largely unnoticed. The carriage pulled up to the front of the house, Fiyero hopped out and helped glinda down, then he paid the driver and sent him on his way. They climbed the steps and walked through the front door.

"Tanon?" Glinda yelled as she entered the house. It was late, but she was hoping her head of staff would be up anyway. "Tanon, are you here?"

"Glinda!" Tanon said "Oh thank goodness. You need to come up here."

"Tanon, what's going on?"

"Just come up here, right away," Tanon said with urgency.

Glinda and Fiyero exchanged glances then hurried up the stairs.

"Tanon, what's going on? You're tone is beginning to scare me," she said.

Tanon didn't say a word. He opened the doors to her room. Glinda looked at him, feeling confused. He motioned for her to enter with his head. Glinda walked slowly into her room. As she walked past the doors, she saw Rodderin at the foot of the bed, and Dr. Frinly on the opposite side. Her eyes slowly moved down to the bed where she spotted Elphaba lying on it.

"Elphie!" She cried and hurried around the bed. Dr. Frinly intercepted her, holding onto her arms.

"Hold on there young lady," Dr. Frinly said.

"Let go, I need to see her."

"Glinda, calm down. She's sleeping."

Glinda stopped and looked at Dr. Frinly. "She's only sleeping," he repeated. "I need to explain what's going on here, then I promise, you can have all the time you want with her."

Fiyero came up behind Glinda and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Just tell me she's going to be alright," Glinda said, looking down at the sleeping woman.

"She's going to be just fine," Dr. Frinly said in a consoling tone. "I'm glad you're here because she's going to need a lot of care, and I'm going to turn that care over to you."

Glinda looked at him expectantly.

"First of all, she's been hurt pretty badly."

"I know. I saw them bring her back from the interrogation room."

"Then you understand the severity of her injuries. Now, as I said, she's going to be just fine, but we we have to follow some stringent care guidelines." Dr. Frinly went to the nightstand next to the bed to retrieve the bottle of pills. "Glinda, these pills are very potent. They help her sleep."

"Huh, that's putting it mildly," Fiyero quipped taking his hands off Glinda's shoulders.

Glinda and Dr. Frinly looked at him.

"It's the truth. She slept through the entire attack on the safe house. I had to carry her out of the burning structure and she never woke up."

"Doctor, is that safe?" Glinda asked concerned.

"Don't worry. It's true that the pills put her in a deep sleep, but they have unmatched healing qualities, and it's important that she continue to take them right now," he said, putting the pills in Glinda's hands.

Glinda nodded.

"Now, she'll most likely sleep through the night. When she wakes up, I want you to give her another two pills. Just keep repeating the process until the pills are gone. I believe there's only a few doses left."

"Does she have to take them right away?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be immediate, but the sooner the better. Elphaba's an amazing healer on her own, but the pills amplify and accelerate the healing process. Do you think you can remember to do that?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to help her," Glinda replied.

Dr. Frinly smiled and patted Glinda on the shoulder. "I knew I could count on you. Now then, I'll leave you to her."

"Come on Doctor. I'll show you where you and your friend can stay," Fiyero said. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Indeed we do," Dr. Frinly said as he and Rodderin exited Glinda's bedroom. Fiyero looked back at Glinda, gave her a wink, then closed her double doors.

Glinda looked at the pills in her hands, then back over to Elphaba. She slowly made her way around the bed and put the pills back on the nightstand. As she watched Elphaba sleep, she felt herself welling up with emotion. Swallowing hard, she slowly sat on the edge of the bed next to her love.

"Elphie," she whispered. "I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're safe. Dr. Frinly says you're going to be just fine. I hope that's true for the two of us as well." Glinda took a ragged breath, feeling the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh Elphie, please forgive me. I need you in my life, and I don't know what I'd do if you woke up and told me you didn't love me anymore." Glinda cried. She put her hand over her mouth and tried to squelch the tears, but they ran freely.

Glinda kicked off her shoes and brought her legs up onto the bed, carefully snuggling against Elphaba's shoulder. She wiped her tears, and kissed Elphaba's shoulder. "I love you Elphie. I love you so much."

The rain began to fall. Glinda listened to the soft patter against the roof for a while. Emotionally and physically exhausted, it didn't take long for Glinda to allow the soothing sound of the rain to lull her to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A loud clash of early morning thunder abruptly woke Glinda from her sleep. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in days, and this time proved no different. It was much sooner than she had wanted to awaken. Indeed her eyes burned in protest, and her head swam in perplexity at being awoken so suddenly. She managed to clear the cobwebs long enough to realize that she had fallen asleep in the dress she'd worn the night before. It didn't matter though. Elphaba too was asleep in the clothes she'd been wearing all along.

As Glinda looked down upon the sleeping woman, she realized that Elphaba hadn't moved an inch since last night. A wave of panic coursed through her as she reached her hand out to Elphaba's neck and checked for a pulse. It was easily found. Slow, steady and strong. Glinda breathed a huge sigh of relief, then suddenly realized that with the morning came a morning chill that had been ushered in with the storm. Getting some firewood and a blanket for Elphie was the top priority at the moment.

The rain had been pouring steadily all night, and continued its heavy torrent now, causing Glinda to feel some slight trepidation. The rain wasn't so bad, but the thunder could be so loud and frightening sometimes, and worrying about Elphaba seemed to magnify her feelings of anxiety. Nonetheless, she quietly extracted herself from the bed, walked around the foot of it, then opened her double doors and exited the room.

As she walked down the stairs, Tanon and another member of Glinda's staff came walking by.

"Good morning Glinda," Tanon said.

"Good morning Tanon."

"How're you feeling today?" He asked with mild concern.

"Tired. Just very tired."

"Miss Glinda, if you're feeling so tired, might I be so bold as to suggest that you march yourself right back up to your bedroom and get a few more hours of sleep? It's too early for you to be up anyway."

"I'd really like that, but I was on my way to get some firewood and rebuild the fire in my room. I also need to get a blanket for Elphie."

Tanon looked at the man next to him. "Ren, can you please make sure that Miss Glinda gets some firewood and a blanket to her room immediately? Have whoever brings up the wood to get the fire started as well."

Ren nodded and began to leave.

"Oh Ren wait!" Glinda called. The man stopped and turned to look at Glinda inquisitively. "Whoever does it, make sure they know that Elphie is still sleeping, and that they're to be as quiet as possible."

"No problem Miss Glinda," Ren replied, then left to tend to Glinda's needs.

Glinda looked Tanon over and came down the stairs the rest of the way as she made her way over to where he was standing. She put a gentle hand on his elbow. "Tanon, I'm sorry I didn't mention this back at the prison, I was so preoccupied back there, but I noticed that you look, well, a bit beat up. What happened? Are you alright?"

Tanon looked at Glinda and smiled. "A lot has happened to both of us since we saw each other last. I'll tell you what. You tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine. Why don't we go get ourselves a cup of coffee and sit down for a bit."

Glinda wanted to hear what Tanon had to tell her, but she hesitated slightly, looking up the stairs in the direction of her room.

Tanon smiled. "She'll be fine. In fact, according to what Dr. Frinly told me last night, I don't think she'll be awake for a while still."

Glinda gave Tanon a half-hearted smile, then nodded. "We do need to talk. I need to know what's been going on while I've been gone."

Tanon offered Glinda his arm, and the two strolled towards the kitchen to get their morning coffee.

They sat in the living room while they talked. Glinda barely touched her coffee. Tanon's account of his near death experience unsettled her, as did the news that Renegade had been posing as the respected Judge Verin from the Glikkus. She told him about coming upon the burning safe house, finding Elphaba, their travels, the river, Falia, and their capture.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. It must've been horrible for you."

"It was a very trying time. The only thing keeping me sane was having Elphie at my side. She was my protector all along until….." Glinda paused and felt her stomach in knots.

"Until what?" Tanon asked.

Glinda told him about the encounter with Madame Morrible, and how Elphaba's attitude had changed so suddenly as a result.

"I knew she was upset Tanon, but for the life of me, I thought she'd at least talk it over with me. She never did. She just completely cut me off and shut me out. It's been devastating."

Tanon read more hurt into Glinda's eyes than she was letting on with her demeanor. Once Elphaba was on her feet again, he intended to have a talk with her. He couldn't help himself. It was his brotherly nature towards Glinda reasserting itself again.

"Glinda, don't worry. I'm sure you two will work things out."

"I hope so Tanon. I don't know what I'll do if she rejects me again," Glinda's eyes glazed over a bit as she became lost in the thought of her love lying upstairs.

"I can see you're becoming distracted," Tanon said. "You want to get back to her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Tanon smiled and nodded. He put down his coffee and stood up. Glinda did the same. Tanon gave Glinda a hug and whispered in her ear. "Now go up there and get your girl back."

Glinda smiled appreciatively and buried her head in Tanon's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. She broke off the hug, then hurried back upstairs.

She was pleasantly surprised by the roaring blaze emanating from her corner fireplace. She spied the blanket she'd requested sitting on one of the two highback chairs facing the fireplace. The room still had a slight chill about it, so she walked over to the welcoming warmth of the fireplace and put her hands up to catch some of the radiating heat.

As Glinda warmed herself by the fireplace, Elphaba's mind became filled with the abstract images of her dream.

_The burning safe house, burying the dead, a red-tailed hawk,_ _the Riaalan River, Glinda lying on the banks……. _

"No!" Elphaba uttered quietly in her sleep.

Glinda had grabbed the blanket and was just about to take it over to Elphaba when she was startled by the tiniest utterance from the green woman. She turned to look at Elphie, not sure if she'd heard anything or not.

_Falia, Hot Springs, Phanica closing in……._

"No!" she repeated, a little louder this time.

Glinda walked over to the bed hesitantly. "Elphie?" She said softly.

_A dart, shackles, Morrible, prison, Vindio... _Elphaba slowly moved her head from side to side in an agitated motion, repeating the single negative. "No!"

Glinda hurried the rest of the way to the bed and sat next to Elphaba, placing the blanket at the foot of the bed.

Elphaba continued to dream. _Vindio smiling wickedly. Glinda strapped to a chair. A long needle about to be injected into her arm._

"No, Glinda no," Elphaba said in her sleep.

Glinda blanched. In her mind, Elphaba must've been replaying their encounter with Madame Morrible. She was crying out at what she saw as a betrayal. That must be what she was dreaming about. No longer sure that she wanted to wake Elphaba from her dream state, Glinda just sat there, heart pounding, unable to move.

_Vindio laughing……..Elphaba ran to Glinda, but her look was vacant. She didn't know her anymore. Her mind had been altered._

"GLINDA NO!" Elphaba yelled as she shot up from the bed. Wide-eyed, breathless and confused, Elphaba tried to move off of the bed.

Glinda grabbed her shoulders to hold her down. "Elphie, it's all right. You just had a dream."

Elphaba struggled as Glinda let go of her shoulders and grabbed her wrists instead. "Elphie, it's ok. It's ok."

The cobwebs began to clear from Elphaba's mind as she heard Glinda's reassuring voice. Her eyes darted around the room until they finally settled on the blonde woman next to her, causing Glinda to ease her grip on the green woman's wrists.

"Glinda!" Elphaba said horsely, surprised that the blonde was sitting by her in this strange place.

"Elphie, I…." Glinda began, but instantly stopped talking when Elphaba winced in pain and threw her right arm across her ribs.

Elphaba moved to push herself to the edge of the bed as Glinda made room for her by moving to her right. Glinda wanted to help, but she was afraid to touch her at the moment, not sure if her touch was even welcome. Instead, her hand lingered just behind Elphie's back. Elphaba took a deep breath and looked around the room, still feeling confused, and still feeling the pain of the beatings.

"It's ok Elphie. You're in my house," Glinda said softly. "You're in my room." Glinda paused, then looked at the floor. "You're in my bed."

Elphaba looked down at the pink satin comforter she was sitting on. She felt the smooth texture of the fabric, then slowly raised her head. Glinda raised hers at the same time. The women were staring at each other, one feeling insecure and frightened, the other feeling apologetic.

"Glinda…" Elphaba began.

"No, Elphie wait!" Glinda interrupted. "I have to tell you something, and I want you to listen to me."

"Glinda, I …."

"Elphie please. I have to say this," Glinda said pleadingly.

Elphaba had a pained expression on her face, but she didn't speak. After what she'd just put Glinda through, she had the right to say whatever was on her mind.

"Elphie, please, you have to believe me when I tell you that I never, ever intended for Nessa to be hurt like she was."

Elphaba wanted to save Glinda the explanation, and reacted as if she was about to speak.

"No, wait!" Glinda said, sensing Elphaba's intent to interrupt. "I was wrong to suggest to Madame Morrible that she spread a rumor in order to have you fly to her side. I'm so sorry that I ever let my jealousies and hurt feelings get in the way of my good judgement. Elphie, please forgive me. I've been struggling with this for years. Please believe me when I tell you I never, ever wanted Nessa to die," Glinda was nearly in tears as she said this.

She lifted a shaky hand to brush the curls out of her eyes. Elphaba noticed how unsteady the blonde was, and her heart hurt for what she knew she'd put her love through.

Elphaba fixed a sad smile on her face and grabbed Glinda's shaky hand, then she placed her other hand on top to fully enfold the blonde's shaking hand in hers. "Glinda, I know."

The response wasn't what Glinda was expecting. She didn't really know what to expect, but those simple words stunned her. "Y-you do?"

Elphaba nodded and began to rub Glinda's hand. "I know you never meant for Nessa to be hurt. That was Morrible's doing, not yours. And quite honestly Glinda, I don't blame you for being upset with me. I might have done the same thing in your shoes. I do forgive you, and furthermore, I don't blame you. I never did."

Glinda blinked a few times. "But…..those things you said to me…..in prison."

Elphaba sighed and frowned. "Now it's me that needs to ask **you **for forgiveness," she said letting go of Glinda's hand.

"I don't understand."

Elphaba looked straight out for a moment, trying to think about how she was going to say this to Glinda. Brown eyes looked back into blue. "Glinda, when I was taken to the interrogation room all those times, they were threatening you. Apparently there's a new procedure that's done on the mind which will erase all your memories. They were ready to put you through the procedure. They just needed a concensus on the severity of intensity they needed to use on you in order for the procedure to work properly."

Glinda gasped. "What?!"

"I don't know how it's done. It may be done through a chemical process, maybe you become magicked into losing your memories. I have no idea. All they told me was that if you were under my spell, there would be one level of this procedure. If you helped and were with me of your own free will, there was an entirely new level they were willing to take it to. I wasn't willing to give them an excuse or reason to start the procedure. The reason they beat me was because I wasn't willing to say that I magicked you or that you came with me of your own volition."

Glinda gasped at Elphaba's revelation. She shook her head. "Elphie, please, I don't understand."

Elphaba nodded. "I'll explain." She took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "Glinda, the only way they would allow you to leave the prison without undergoing the mind altering procedure was if you showed what they viewed as a proper level of disdain and contempt for me. That was the only way, in their eyes, that they could be sure that you were yourself, under no spell, and harboring a deep resentment towards me. I said those things because I wanted you to hate me. I **had **to make you hate me in order to give them what they wanted, and to get you out of there before they had a chance to hurt you."

Elphaba grabbed Glinda's hand again. "I hated saying those things to you, and I hated myself for putting you through that amount of pain. It killed me, listening to you cry, and knowing that I was the cause."

"But Elphie, you could have just told me."

"No. I couldn't. For one thing, I was chained to the wall. I would have had to yell it to you, and then it would have been all over the prison. They would have found out."

Glinda just sat there, too stunned to say anything.

"Glinda, I am so sorry for what I've put you through. You didn't deserve it. I just thought it was the only way to keep you safe."

"Oh Elphie, you did all that, absorbed those beatings because you were trying to protect me?"

"I had to protect you. I had to. You're the most precious thing in my entire life, and I couldn't let anything happen to you. Glinda, I'll say it again. I'm so sorry for what I've put you through, and I'm going to spend every waking moment trying to make up for it."

Tears were forming in Glinda's eyes again. She smiled at Elphaba, relieved that she wasn't going to lose the woman she loved.

Elphaba stared into Glinda's misty eyes. Her heart melted at the sight of the trembling woman before her. Elphaba lifted her left hand and reached out to cup Glinda's cheek. The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep, ragged breath as she leaned into the offered touch. Tracing abstract patterns with her thumb on Glinda's cheek, Elphaba stared at her lovingly, then slowly dipped her head and captured Glinda's lips, kissing her slowly and softly. Glinda felt an upsurge of emotion as she kissed the green woman back. She raised her arms at a measured pace and wrapped them gently around Elphaba's neck. She was trembling as they continued their deep, passionate bond.

Elphaba slowly pulled back as she felt the blonde shaking in her arms. Glinda clutched Elphaba's shoulder and buried her head into it. She began to sob as the emotions of the last couple of days were released from her body. Elphaba pulled her in tighter, kissing the top of her head, and hugging her. She held Glinda, allowing her to cry herself out. Finally, she felt the shaking begin to subside as she gently rubbed Glinda's back.

Glinda slowly lifted her head off of Elphaba's shoulder, wiped her eyes, and looked up at the green woman.

Elphaba stroked her cheek. "Feeling better?" She asked with concern.

Glinda nodded, and Elphaba leaned down and kissed her again. "Oh Glinda, I'm sorry sweetie," she whispered, pulling her love close to her.

Glinda just held onto Elphaba, savoring their closeness and the warmth that surrounded them both. At small intervals, her muscles would contract and she would tremble for just a moment. "I'm sorry Elphie. I don't mean to react like this. It's just that, I was so scared of losing you." She burrowed futher into Elphaba's chest. "I was so scared."

"Shhh, I know," Elphaba whispered, holding tightly to the small blonde. "It's ok now. We're ok." She placed a kiss on Glinda's forehead.

The two women held onto each other silently for a long while until Glinda finally lifted herself up. "Elphie, I hate to do this to you, but I need to give you your medicine."

Elphaba's shoulders dipped and she turned her head. "Not now, I just can't….."

"Elphie, Dr. Frinly asked me to make sure you were taken care of. Your pills are vital to your recovery, and he asked me to make sure you took them when you woke up."

"Glinda, please. I just can't right now."

"Elphie!" Glinda said sternly.

"Glinda!" Elphaba saw the disappointed look on Glinda's face. "Ok, look, I really just want to take a bath and get out of these clothes. Do you think that would be alright with Dr. Frinly?"

"Well, he did say that it wasn't necessary for you to take the pills immediately," Glinda remembered. She eyed Elphaba who was looking back at her hopefully. Glinda smiled and gave her a light peck. "Alright. You stay here and relax for a minute. I'll go get your bath ready for you."

Elphaba smiled as Glinda hopped off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Her eye fell upon a familiar box near the nightstand. "Glinda?" Elphaba called.

Glinda popped her head out of the bathroom. "What is it Elphie?"

"Is that my box?"

Glinda raised her eyebrows and walked over to see what Elphaba was talking about. She looked at the box near the nightstand, then went to pick it up. "Here you go," she said, handing it to Elphaba.

Elphaba opened it up and smiled. "It is my box, but how?"

"Huh?"

"How did it get here? The last time I saw this, I'd sent it ahead with my group."

"Fiyero must've brought it with him," Glinda replied.

"Fiyero? Fiyero's here?" Elphaba said excitedly.

Glinda smiled. "They're all here dear. Fiyero, Iriiq, Solis, Dr. Frinly and Rodderin."

"Who's Rodderin?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"Elphie, he's the guard from the prison."

Elphaba was more confused than ever.

"Oh honestly Elphie. He helped you escape. Don't you remember?"

Elphaba thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Last thing I remember, I was in the interrogation room. The next thing I knew, I woke up here. How did he help me? What happened?"

Glinda shook her head. "I really don't know. I still haven't heard the details of your escape. I'm sure Dr. Frinly will fill you in when he comes to check on you." She looked at Elphaba, clutching her box. "So, what do you have in there?"

Elphaba looked down at the box, then slowly opened it up. "Just some items I thought I'd need when I got to Mt. Runcible." She began extracting items. "A change of clothes, something to wear to bed, my bath gels….."

"Ooooh, give me that," Glinda said, snatching the gel from Elphaba's hand. She opened it up and deeply inhaled the scent. It was her favorite gel of Elphaba's. "Elphie, I love this scent. It reminds me of you. I'm going to go put this in the tub right now. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Elphaba smiled.

"Oh goody. I'll be right back." Glinda ran into the bathroom and started the tub, adding the gel to the water and letting it bubble up.

Elphaba giggled watching Glinda bounce into the bathroom. It was so nice to see her acting herself again. It was nicer still to see that smile on her face. Elphaba sighed contentedly as Glinda emerged from the bathroom again. She bounced over to the bed and grabbed Elphaba's hands.

"Okayyyyy, let's get you into the tub," Glinda said, gently pulling Elphaba off of the bed.

Elphaba stood up gingerly with Glinda's help. She used Glinda's shoulder for support as Glinda lead her into the bathroom.

"Glinda, that's not a tub, it's a pool." Elphaba said, taking a gander at the very large garden tub.

Glinda laughed. "What can I say? I like my baths. Aaannnd, when I take a bath, I like to indulge myself in a little luxury." She pulled Elphaba down to her and kissed her softly. "Now get yourself in that tub. I'm going to go make some arrangements for tea to be brought up when you're done." She kissed Elphaba again and skipped happily out of the bathroom.

Elphaba smiled watching her leave. Once Glinda closed the door behind her, Elphaba put her hand across her ribs again. She walked over to the mirror and was horrified at the image staring back at her. The cuts around her eyes and the laceration on her cheek, the bruises that formed on her forehead, lightening up as they disappeared under her eyes. She didn't realize how much abuse she'd absorbed, and now the fact of the beatings was staring her in the face.

Elphaba turned from the mirror, and delicately removed her clothes. She walked over to the tub, turned off the water and slowly lowered herself into the bubbly tonic. The heat felt blissful against her battered form. She sighed as the water's gentle fingers massaged her tired muscles. In spite of her initial reaction to the size of Glinda's tub, she had to admit to herself that it did have the luxurious feeling that Glinda had alluded to. She ran her fingers through her hair, letting the water wash over her face as she did. This action was repeated a few times until her hair was sufficiently wet as well. Then she just closed her eyes, leaned back and relaxed.

Glinda, having just made her tea arrangements, hurried back to the bedroom. She walked over to the bathroom door then slowly and quietly opened it up. Looking inside, she spotted Elphaba, eyes closed, reclining with her head tilted back against the edge of the tub.

Glinda quietly snuck up to the tub, knelt down beside Elphaba, and gently kissed her. A startled Elphaba opened her eyes, but quickly settled into the kiss. Glinda cupped Elphaba's cheek as she continued to kiss her slowly and deeply. She pulled back at last, still stroking Elphaba's cheek and staring deeply into those blissful brown eyes. "I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Glinda," Elphaba said looking adoringly at the blue eyes in front of her.

Glinda trailed her hand down Elphaba's cheek and under her chin. She she got up off her knees and sat on the edge of the tub behind Elphaba's head. "Sit up sweetness, I'll give you a massage."

Elphaba complied and soon Glinda was kneading, squeezing and massaging Elphaba's neck, back, arms and shoulders. Elphaba let out a contented moan as Glinda continued to work on her fatigued musculature. Glinda intermittently dipped her hand in the water and brought up some of the warm liquid to drape over Elphaba's shoulders. She watched the cascade of water slide down Elphaba's shimmering, emerald back, and found herself completely drawn to the green woman.

As Glinda continued massaging Elphaba's shoulders, she leaned down and placed some soft kisses across Elphaba's back. Elphaba closed her eyes and tilted her head back, immersing herself in Glinda's kisses. Glinda continued kissing Elphaba's back, working her way up to the nape of her neck. Elphaba's breathing became heavier as Glinda swirled her tongue around her shoulder. She lifted her hand out of the water and grasped a handful of blonde curls. Turning her head as Glinda's kisses made their way up her neck to her jaw, she turned slightly more and met Glinda's lips, kissing her with charged emotion.

Elphaba opened her mouth, welcoming Glinda's tongue. She shifted her position in order to face Glinda more fully. Glinda continued her explorative kiss, grabbing handfuls of Elphaba's hair and lightly tugging on it as she fervently kissed her love. Elphaba twisted around a little more, then quickly pulled back as she felt a pain against her ribs.

"Oh Elphie, are you alright?" Glinda said worriedly.

Elphaba closed her eyes and caught her breath. "I'm fine. I just felt a slight twinge, that's all."

"That wasn't a slight twinge. You're hurt."

"I don't care. Come here," Elphaba reached her arms out and began to pull Glinda around.

"Elphie no, I….."

Splash!

Elphaba pulled Glinda, dress and all, into the water with her. Glinda emerged wiping the water out of her eyes and was greeted by Elphaba laughing at her.

"I knew I liked this tub," Elphaba said.

"Elphie, I can't believe you did that," Glinda said accusingly. "You could have hurt yourself."

"Ah, but I didn't." Elphaba said as she leaned towards Glinda and gathered in her lips. She wrapped her arms around the now soaking wet blonde and continued to kiss her deeply and passionately.

Glinda pulled back smiling after their kiss began to slow. "Really Elphie. Look at me. My dress is soaked."

"Then we must get it off of you. And I suggest we take care of that right away," Elphaba said provocatively.

Glinda smiled as Elphaba descended for another kiss. The green woman reached around her back and slowly unzipped the dress. She gently pulled the dress off of Glinda's shoulder, still kissing her deeply.

With one arm freed, Elphaba began working on liberating Glinda's other arm. Glinda helped simultaneously as Elphaba slowly slipped her clothes off of her. Once released from her garments, Glinda tossed the soaking material outside of the tub, and immediately moved back into Elphaba's embrace.

Elphaba pressed her body to Glinda's while looking intently into her eyes. Lifted her hand and stroked Glinda's cheek. Brushed strands of wet hair behind her ear, then slowly moved in for another long, passionate kiss.

Glinda accepted all of Elphaba's affections enthusiastically. She let her hands delicately slide down Elphaba's back, up her ribs and around to her taut stomach before moving her hands upward in graceful exploration. Elphaba released herself from kissing the Glinda when she felt the blonde's erotic touches. She inhaled and sighed pleasurably, then dipped her head to kiss Glinda's shoulder.

Glinda moaned with pleasure as Elphaba returned her touches. Feeling her love's tongue caress her shoulder and move up her neck sent shivers though her body. As Elphaba's kisses made their way back to her jaw, she slowly turned her head to meet her loves soft, inviting lips. The women continued kissing, allowing their hands to explore each other's bodies as the warm waters enveloped them.

After what seemed like an eternity, and at the same time, only a moment of lovemaking, the spent women rested in each other's arms. Glinda put her head on Elphaba's chest as Elphaba lovingly ran her fingers through her love's hair.

"Elphie," Glinda sighed. "That was magnificent."

Elphaba squeezed Glinda tighter, kissed her on the forehead and continued stroking her hair. "I love you Glinda," she said softly.

"I love you too."

Both women stayed just that way for a long while, content to be in each other's arms and soak up the love radiating from one another. It wasn't until the waters began to cool that Glinda suggested they move from their position. Reluctantly, the women exited the tub. Elphaba helped Glinda out as the blonde immediately went for the towel rack. She pulled out a large white towel and wrapped it around herself, then pulled out another and held it open for Elphaba. The green woman smiled and allowed Glinda to wrap her up. As soon as both women were fully clad in their towels, Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist. Elphaba reciprocated by draping her arms over Glinda's shoulders.

"I have an extra robe you can use if you'd like," Glinda said.

"Thank you, I would like that," Elphaba replied, then dipped down and gave Glinda a light peck on the lips.

Glinda rubbed her hands quickly up and down Elphaba's back before letting go of her embrace and heading out of the bathroom towards her walk-in closet. As she walked out, she noticed that a tray with a tea set was sitting by the fireplace on the table between the two high-back chairs. She smiled at her staff's efficiency, but also felt a tad embarrassed that she and Elphie might have been overheard. However, that thought was fleeting. She knew that no one on her staff would dare linger during a private moment like that.

Elphaba finished drying off as Glinda came back and handed her the robe. Elphaba put it on. It was white, soft, fluffy and ……..short! The robe barely came down below her knees. For Glinda's part, her robe fit perfectly. She looked at Elphaba in her undersized robe and giggled.

"Well, if I had known I was going to have company, I would have made more suitable arrangements for you," she chuckled.

"Next time I break out of prison in a state of delirium, I'll be sure to send advance notice that I'm heading here," Elphaba retorted, then smiled.

Glinda, still chuckling, took Elphaba by the hand and lead her to one of the seats in front of the fireplace. She sat down and poured tea for each of them with just a touch of cream and sugar. Elphaba took a sip of her tea, sat back in her chair, watched the fire, then looked over at her love who was still fussing with stirring her tea. She felt very calm and relaxed. Moreso than she'd felt in a very long time. The sound of the beating down rain also had a calming effect. As she watched Glinda finally come to terms with the state of her tea, she allowed herself a contented smile.

Glinda looked up and caught her smile. She smiled back at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Elphaba just shook her head. "I'm not thinking. I'm just feeling. And what I'm feeling is so much love for you. Every time I think I can't possibly love you any more than I already do, you elevate me to a new level."

Glinda smiled as Elphaba had just given voice to feelings that she mirrored exactly. She put her tea down, rose from her seat and walked over to Elphaba's, sitting down on the arm of her chair. Elphaba put her tea down as well and rested her arm across Glinda's lap. Glinda cupped Elphaba's cheek, then slowly moved down to kiss the woman she loved. The kiss was long, slow and soft. The way she loved kissing her. After a long moment, she pulled back, still cupping Elphie's cheek.

"I need to see if Dr. Frinly is awake. He'll want to take a look at you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Just hurry back."

"I will," Glinda kissed her again, then let herself off of the arm of the chair to go find Dr. Frinly. Elphaba took advantage of the alone time and dressed herself in her sleeping attire. Black cotton shorts and a black t-shirt. Glinda was sure to hate the attire. She took a comb out of her box and combed out her hair as it began to dry.

Within moments, Glinda was back with Dr. Frinly and Fiyero.

"Good morning Miss Elphab,." Dr. Frinly said enthusiastically.

"Good morning doctor," she replied. "Fiyero!" She held open her arms and Fiyero moved to hug her.

"I was really worried about you," he said.

"I'm sorry. We ran into some problems."

"I heard. Glinda told me about Phanica on the train."

"Then you know what happened."

"Pretty much, but don't worry. We're not going to let Phanica get to you again. We brought a large group with us, and we'll make sure you're protected this time. As soon as you're feeling better, we'll head out to Fliaan. You'll be out of reach of the authorities there."

Elphaba just smiled as Dr. Frinly moved in and took his hug as well.

"You, Miss Elphaba, had us all worried. But I have to say, you showed a lot of strength, will and determination during our escape."

"Dr. Frinly, I don't remember anything about the escape. How we escaped, how we ended up here, none of it."

"I'm not surprised. You were pretty out of it due to the beatings you'd absorbed."

Glinda had dressed in the bathroom and just entered the room as Dr. Frinly made that last statement. She felt her stomach tighten at the mention of Elphaba being beaten. The thought still unsettled her tremendously.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Elphaba asked.

"All in good time. All in good time. For now, I need to look you over and make sure there are no lingering complications."

Elphaba cooperated as Dr. Frinly probed, questioned and prodded her. He checked the bruises and cuts on her face, her ribs, the raw wrists, her legs……everything. When he finished, he grabbed the bottle of pills.

"I'm assuming you haven't taken today's dose yet," He said.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Glinda said, coming across the room and sitting on the bed next to Elphaba. "I thought she could take them after her bath."

"That's perfectly fine," Dr. Frinly replied. "Besides, from the looks of things, you seem to be taking care of her just fine."

Glinda and Elphaba both blushed a bit at the comment.

"Well, no time like the present," Dr. Frinly said. He opened the bottle, extracted two pills and gave them to Elphaba.

Fiyero filled the glass that was still sitting on the nightstand with water, and gave it to her to help her swallow her pills. Reluctantly, Elphaba did as instructed.

"Good girl," Dr. Frinly said. He reached into his pocket and extracted a tube of ointment. "I forgot to give this to you yesterday," he said to Glinda. "It needs to be applied to her cuts."

"Oh, I'll do that right away," Glinda said, taking the tube from him.

"Now then, I'll leave you two alone. Glinda, let me know when she wakes up again," Dr. Frinly said.

Glinda nodded. Dr. Frinly smiled approvingly. Fiyero gave Elphaba another hug. "I'll see you when you wake up," he whispered to her.

"I'll walk you two out," Glinda said. She got up and ushed the men to her door.

Fiyero gave her a hug. "It looks like you two have worked things out," he whispered to her.

Glinda smiled at him. "Fiyero, I'm so grateful to you. Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it. I always knew you two would get back together. It was just a matter of time and understanding." He kissed Glinda on the cheek, then grabbed her double doors and closed them behind him.

Glinda walked back over to Elphaba who had scooted back on the bed so that her back was leaning against the wall.

"Elphie, I need to put some of this on your cuts."

Elphaba nodded. Glinda opened the tube and dabbed a small amount of the ointment on her finger. She screwed the top back on the tube, put it on the nightstand, then turned back to Elphaba and began to apply the liniment, first to the two small cuts around the outside of Elphaba's eye, then on the longer laceration of her cheek.

Elphaba watched Glinda intently as she tended to her ministrations and spread the salve over her cuts. Glinda, so focused on applying the liniment, didn't notice Elphaba staring at first. She glanced at Elphaba quickly and caught her stare before glancing back at the cuts which were the object of her focus. It took only a split second for Glinda to register the fact that Elphaba was watching her. She looked back into the beautiful brown eyes and felt a tingling sensation as Elphaba stared back at her so lovingly.

Without a word, Glinda moved closer to Elphaba and gathered in her lips. The women kissed for a very long moment. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda as their kiss deepened. Their tongues dancing with one another's, their arms wrapped around each other, the women kissed fervently. After a long while they broke off their kisses. Glinda looked into Elphaba's half closed eyes.

"Those pills are already starting to work aren't they?"

Elphaba just nodded slowly.

"Then, my dear, why don't you lie back. Here, let me help you." Glinda helped Elphaba into a horizontal position. She leaned over the green woman, with their faces mere inches apart. Then she began to stroke Elphie's hair. "Go to sleep my love."

"I don't want to," Elphaba replied exhaustively. "I just want to keep looking into your beautiful eyes and seeing that beautiful smile of yours."

"Elphie, my eyes and my smile will be waiting for you when you wake up."

"Promise?"

Glinda moved her face closer to Elphaba's and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I promise…." She kissed her lightly again. "I'll be right here…." Another kiss. "The moment you wake up…." One more kiss. "and whenever you need me." She kissed Elphaba again, more deeply this time and filled with passion.

The women continued to kiss until Glinda felt Elphaba's arm slacken against her. She pulled back and stared down at Elphie who was fast asleep.

"Sleep well my love. Fresh dreams."

Glinda stroked Elphaba's cheek and gave her another light kiss on the lips before grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed. She tucked it around her sleeping lover, then settled in next to her, resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder and draping her arm over her stomach.

Glinda listened to the sound of the rain on the rooftop and the roar of the distant thunder. That was her lullaby, and soon, she too fell back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A tall hooded figure extricated himself from the rain soaked afternoon and entered the darkened tavern. Looking around, his eyes fell on the object of his interest; a lone redhead, slouched in her lounge chair in front of the large stone fireplace. He slowly made his way over to the solitary figure and sat down in the chair just to the left of her.

"A little early for a pint isn't it?" He said.

Phanica looked over at the hooded figure with an odious glare. "What do you want Renegade?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your efforts to bring Glinda to justice."

Phanica slammed the morning newspaper on the table in front of her and took a large swig of the ale she'd procured from the bar. The headlines were all about Glinda's release and Elphaba's escape.

"You used me," Phanica said with a detesting tone. "You used my hatred of Glinda to cause a diversion so that you could play-act as a judge and secure Baraq's freedom." She sat up and turned to face Renegade. "Everything I did, all the effort I put into this, it was all for nothing, and you **knew **it would turn out like this." She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Relax Phanica. Things don't always go as planned. It's true, I could have guessed that Glinda would be released. However, the fact that Elphaba has escaped from a very high security facility has added a new dimension to my plans. Plans that include you."

"Oh, and what plans would those be? More plans to humiliate me? I've had enough of your…..plans! Go find someone else to be your lackey."

"Phanica, it was never my intent that you be humiliated. Yes, I used you to create a diversion, but it was to serve both of our interests. Like I said, sometimes things just don't go as planned. As you no doubt have read, my escapades as Judge Verin were brought to an abrupt end by that traitor Lothier."

"Well, I'm really just so sorry about that. It's too bad your plans for your old boss didn't work out, but you know what Renegade? I don't care about Baraq. I don't care about your plans. I care about mine, and my plans included exposing Glinda as the fraud I know she is. And now all that is ruined. She should have been run out of town. I should have ascended to her position. By the Unnamed God, these people are so myopic when it comes to her."

"Well, maybe she's earned their faith and trust."

Phanica glared at Renegade. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it. In fact, why don't you just leave?"

"Not until I tell you about my new plan, and how you fit in."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh, I think you will be after you hear what I have to say."

Phanica shook her head, rolled her eyes and sighed. She lifted her glass and took another swallow of ale as Renegade opened his cloak and reached into his vest pocket, extracting some very worn looking documents, rolled up like scrolls. He unrolled the documents and spread them out on the table in front of Phanica. One document was a map, the other had notes inscribed on it.

"Phanica, I've been working on something for years now, at the request of Baraq himself. Have you ever heard of The Duplex Stones?"

"No!"

"I'm not surprise. It's scantly mentioned in very ancient Ozian lore. Baraq has employed vast resources for years to try and validate the existence of these stones. I'll spare you the details for now, but the fact of the matter is, they do exist."

"So?" Phanica wasn't feeling particularly interested in Renegade's latest fairy tale.

"So? Do you realize the powers these stones have?"

Phanica eyed Renegade.

"Two stones Phanica. One has the power of transfiguration. The other has the power of mind control. The two together, when put in their proper placings, at the right time, have the power to free an army larger than any force in the entire Land of Oz. A vicious army put in suspended animation by the Kumbric Witch."

For the first time, Phanica sat up straight and began listening to Renegade.

"And here's the kicker; this army isn't even human."

"You mean they're Animals?" Phanica asked.

"Partly! They're half man, half bull. As the legend goes, this army can only be controlled, and must be controlled by the bearer of the Duplex Stones. If they are allowed to run loose, without direction and supervision, chaos will ensue. However, with the proper guidance channeled through the Duplex Stones, the army would be regimented, vicious and deadly. Control of all of Oz is in the balance with these stones."

Phanica thought about this. "Part Animals. Interesting. I wonder if that fact would entice Elphaba to our side."

"Elphaba?" Renegade inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a thought I had." Phanica waved him off.

Renegade regarded Phanica for a moment, then continued. "Once I have freed Baraq, I will turn this information over to him, and he'll control the forces that will overtake all of Oz. Baraq will preside over the land, and all who've shown their loyalty towards him will be rewarded. I would even venture to guess that for your efforts, he may reward you with the Gillikin post. You'll have what you've always wanted."

Phanica's eyes sparkled at the thought. "I would finally take Gillikin from Glinda." She snapped herself out of her reverie. "And what happens to Glinda?"

"Well, that would be entirely up to you. You would be in charge after all."

Phanica smiled briefly, then suddenly became stern again. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. It'll just be a leap of faith on your part. But the way I see it, you have two choices. Either you can continue to sulk in this dive, day after day, or you can join forces with me, and help me liberate Baraq from Southstairs. If you choose the latter, you will be rewarded handsomely for you efforts."

Phanica thought for a moment. "I have a few more questions."

"Ask away."

"Why wouldn't you keep the information for yourself? Why wouldn't you acquire the stones and keep their power for your own?"

"I'm not comfortable in prominent positions. I'm a man of the shadows. Baraq pays me well for my services. I live in comfort and quiet without all the headaches that go with the powers and positions that you and Baraq covet. No Phanica, I'm content with what I do."

"You're an idiot."

"In your opinion. Not a very informed one at that."

"How do you know I won't try and take those documents from you?"

"You'd be a fool to try. Besides, I keep them on my person at all times. You'll never get close enough to make an attempt. And if you should ignore my warnings and try anyway, you'll be dead."

Phanica eyed Renegade. "What if I do help you and something goes wrong?"

"That's a chance you have to take. Get a backbone Phanica. You've shrunk away too often. Make a decision and stick with it."

Phanica pursed her lips and stared into Renegade's eyes. After a long pause, she'd made up her mind. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Renegade smiled. "Good! I knew you'd see things my way."

Phanica just glared at him.

"Glinda is back at her estate. Sooner of later, I have no doubt that Elphaba will contact her. What I want is the person who helped free her and her doctor friend. That man knows the secret passage into and out of the prison. He also has keys to the cells. We'll need him to set Baraq free. I want you to position your people in Gillikin and around the Emerald City to learn everything you can. I want that man."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Good. I'll be in touch. I have business with my contacts in the Glikkus to take care of."

Phanica watched Renegade retrieve his documents, close up his cloak and return to the unwelcome arms of the cold, wet afternoon. She sat back, downed the last of her ale and stared into the fire. "Sorry Glinda! You're not quite as home free as you think you are." A smile escaped her lips as she wiped the remnants of the ale away. Phanica was beginning to feel rejuvinated.

* * *

Glinda eased herself out of a very pleasant dream. She blinked her eyes, stretched and turned to look at the woman sleeping next to her. Propping herself up on her elbow, Glinda quietly studied Elphie's profile. She lifted her hand and traced her love's features with the back of her finger. From her eyebrow, around her eye, across her cheekbone into the hollow of her cheek and down to her lips. Running her finger underneath those soft, inviting lips, Glinda cupped her cheek, then ran her thumb lightly over the bottom one. Whether it was the peaceful look on Elphie's face, the nearness of their proximity or the light feel of those lips, Glinda felt an emotional charge inside of her, and leaned down to kiss the woman she loved.

She allowed her lips to linger for a long moment, feeling the emotions building inside before pulling back. Looking down at her love, she was amazed that this woman could elicit such feelings from her, even while asleep.

Glinda softly pushed back some loose strands of hair from Elphaba's forehead. She kissed her on the cheek, then quietly slipped out of bed, grabbed her robe and headed downstairs. She was headed towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee but stopped short when she passed by the living room.

Spying the occupants of the living room, Glinda smiled and walked into that space instead.

"Glinda!" Tanon said, seeing the lady of the house entering the room.

Tanon, Fiyero, Iriiq, Dr. Frinly, Solis, Rodderin, and Falia all stood to greet her. Glinda walked right to Falia and gave her a big hug.

"Falia, thank you. Fiyero told me what you did to get to him and alert him about us. I'll be forever grateful to you."

"Forget it Glinda. You two saved me from being pinned under that wagon for all eternity," Falia chuckled. "Besides, we're friends now, and that's what friends do."

Glinda gave her another hug, then moved to Rodderin. "And you!" She hugged him. "If it weren't for you, Elphie would probably be dead right now. I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness and compassion for both of us. I owe you Rodderin. In saving her life, you saved mine as well. Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary Miss Glinda," Rodderin replied. "I've witnessed the brutality and horrors of that place so many times in the past. It was about time I did something about it. I didn't belong there, in that place, with those people. But I've found a home now, with these people, and I am eternally grateful for that."

Glinda smiled, then made the rest of her rounds hugging and greeting everyone else in the room. The group was gathered around the coffee table. Fiyero offered Glinda his seat at the end of the coffee table, then walked across the room and grabbed another smaller chair for himself.

"Coffee Miss Glinda?" Tanon asked already knowing the answer.

"Please," Glinda replied.

Tanon fixed her coffee with cream and sugar, the way she always took it, and handed her the cup.

"How is Elphaba doing?" Dr. Frinly asked.

"She's still asleep, but she's sleeping well, and it looks like the bruises and marks on her face and arms are starting to disappear."

"Very good. I'm glad to hear that. I made those pills special for her, and they're working just as designed."

"Dr. Frinly, exactly what are those pills made of? I mean, I've never seen pills with the healing power that those seem to have. It's like they're magic."

"You're exactly right Miss Glinda," Dr. Frinly said.

Glinda looked confused.

"Glinda," Fiyero interrupted. He looked at Dr. Frinly who nodded his approval for Fiyero to go ahead. "Dr. Frinly here, is a sorcerer of sorts."

Glinda looked at Dr. Frinly with surprise.

"That's right," Dr. Frinly confirmed. "I'm not gifted in the area of spells or wizardry per se, however, I have a particular knack with potions, chemicals and healing mechanisms. I found my calling as a doctor."

"Dr. Frinly, I just keep finding out more and more about you. You're becoming quite an enigma," Glinda said through her smile.

"In the past, I thought it best that I keep such details to myself. Fiyero here was the only one who had any knowledge of this. In fact, that's one of the reasons we're gathering now. I was letting the key players here know that I have been their beneficiary all along. Since the news is no longer a secret, I see no point in keeping it from the group any longer."

"And I feel particularly blessed to have been invited into the inner circle," Falia said brightly.

"You've earned that," Fiyero said. "With the loyalty you've shown to Glinda and Elphaba, and the danger you put yourself in to find us, you've definitely earned it."

Falia smiled endearingly at Fiyero who returned the smile.

"Glinda, besides Dr. Frinly's revelations here, we were trying to discuss what our next move should be," Tanon said. "Now where were we?"

"You said you thought that we should make Kerrick aware that Elphaba is here with Glinda," Iriiq replied.

"I still think that's a bad idea," said Rodderin. "I know he's a good man. I've met him before, but he's still a public official. He's duty bound to report it."

"I agree," Fiyero stated. "I think we should keep with our initial plan. Once Elphaba is better, we'll head out to Fliaan."

"Fliaan is the best option at the moment. Once Elphaba is ok to travel, I agree, we should head out," Dr. Frinly chimed in.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Glinda said. She put her coffee cup down. "You are all making plans for Elphie without even consulting her. You act like everything is exactly as it was before all this happened."

The room fell silent as everyone fixed their stares intently on Glinda.

"There's something you're not even considering. Elphie and I are together now, and that's how it's going to stay. Now whether that means that we both head to Fliaan, or stay here or do something else, I have no idea at the moment, but none of you can make that decision for her. For us. And let me be very clear about this. There's no longer just a 'she' or an 'I', there's an 'us' now. What concerns her concerns me as well. We'll discuss it when she wakes up."

"You're right," Fiyero said. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry Glinda. It's just that I'm used to making these types of decisions for Elphaba and the whole group. I guess I have to start finding a new way of thinking."

Glinda smiled. "Fiyero, I know you have Elphie's best interests at heart. You always have. But this is a big decision. It involves both our futures, and we need to discuss it first."

"I understand."

"Thank you Fiyero." She smiled sincerely. "Tanon, I was wondering is there's any paperwork you might have for me. I know I'm very far behind where my duties are concerned."

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact." Tanon got up, walked over to the rolltop desk and pulled out a stack of papers. Glinda sighed seeing the volume of papers in the stack. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks. These are dossiers of candidates for the judiciary position. I've made it clear that no one is to substitute in this position from here on out, but we do need to name someone to the bench as soon as possible."

Glinda took the stack from Tanon. "Well, while Elphie's sleeping, I have more than enough time to go over all of this. I'll look these over, and if I have any questions or need further opinions and insight, I'll be sure to consult you."

Tanon nodded in agreement.

" Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go back upstairs to look over these papers and take care of Elphie." Glinda rose from her chair. The others did the same as goodbyes were exchanged.

Glinda headed back upstairs and quietly entered her bedroom. Elphaba had kicked off her blanket and was sleeping fitfully. Glinda watched her for a moment until she seemed to calm down, then she walked over to the fireplace and put the stack of papers on the small table between the two armchairs. The fire was low, so Glinda put some new logs on the dying embers, and rekindled the flames. As she did so, she heard Elphaba moaning in her sleep. She stood up and turned to look at Elphie, who was beginning to toss and turn. She seemed highly agitated, so Glinda hurried around the bed and crawled up next to her.

Elphaba turned on her side, facing away from Glinda, and continued her plaintive moaning. In an attempt to calm and soothe her, Glinda pressed her body behind Elphaba's, put her arms around her, and began stroking her hair. Elphaba continued to twitch in Glinda's arms, but Glinda held tight and began whispering pacifying words in her ear.

"Elphie, I'm here. I'm right here with you. Don't be afraid. I love you."

Her words and the steady, affectionate touches seemed to do the trick as Elphaba began to relax again. Glinda kissed her cheek and held fiercly to her.

"Oh Elphie, what's going on in there?" Glinda said while continuing to stroke her hair. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it. Together." She kissed her on the cheek again. "I love you so much."

A part of Glinda still wondered if Elphaba's dreams had anything to do with her and Nessa. Then again, since Elphie had forgiven her so easily, maybe it was something else altogether. Whatever it was, she was hoping that Elphaba would remember, and that they could talk about it. This was twice in a row now that Elphie had been having these bad dreams, and she was becoming concerned.

As Glinda continued holding Elphie and lightly stroking her hair, she decided that the paperwork could wait for now. Being next to Elphie, holding her like this, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed together…it was intoxicating. She didn't want to let go, and she wouldn't. For now, business could wait. For now, her place was right here, beside her love, and right now, that's where she was going to stay.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Glinda had fallen asleep again. Two more hours had gone by when she woke up with Elphaba still in her arms. Their positions had changed so that Elphaba was now turned towards her with her head comfortably lying on her shoulder. Glinda stayed just where she was for a long while, holding her sleeping love in her arms, and relishing the contact. She could still smell the lemongrass tea scent from the bath gel eminating from Elphaba, and she closed her eyes to the memories that scent evoked. Eventually, her mind returned to the stack of dossiers she'd left on the chair in front of the fireplace.

Reluctantly, she eased Elphaba off of her, and began to tuck the blanket back around her. Before she finished, however, she eyed the bedclothes Elphaba was sleeping in. Plain, black, and uninteresting. Glinda had an idea. Still in her robe, Glinda ambled towards a small desk in the corner of her room opposite from the bed. She took a key out of a jewelry box placed on top of her bureau, unlocked the desk, and took out some currency. She wrote down some information on a piece of notepaper, then headed downstairs and flagged down one of the maids.

"Bersilla, I have a tremendous favor to ask," she said to a very small, but husky woman.

"Yes, Miss Glinda."

"I need you to go to the local boutique and pick up some items for me."

"Of course, what is it you need?"

"I need a bathrobe and some bedwear. I've written down the types, style and sizes for you. Here's some money."

"Miss Glinda, don't you just want to put this on your account?"

"Absolutely not!" Glinda declared. "I need you to be very discreet about this. No one can know that you're buying it for me. In fact, get something for yourself as well. If anyone asks, tell them you're buying it for your sister or aunt or whatever."

"I understand Miss Glinda. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Bersilla. I really appreciate it."

Bersilla nodded and left to get her coat and umbrella. In the meantime, Glinda returned upstairs to her bedroom. Once back inside, she sauntered over to the fireplace. It was still raining outside, and the room still developed a chill when the fire wasn't roaring, so Glinda set about rekindling it once again. Once her task was complete, she sat down, smiling broadly and proud of herself for being able to surprise Elphie.

A few more hours went by without incident and without Elphaba having any more bad dreams. Glinda was halfway through her dossiers, setting aside those she thought deserved more consideration from the rest. A soft knock on the door disturbed her concentration, but she was glad for it. She rubbed her tired eyes, then walked over to answer the door.

"Yes, what is it?...Oh, Bersilla, did everything go alright?"

"Yes indeed Miss Glinda. Here are the items you requested, and here is your change." Bersilla handed Glinda a bag and the rest of her money.

"Did you get something for yourself?"

Bersilla smiled. "Uhm, yes, and I hope you don't mind. I bought myself a new dress. It was a little bit on the pricier side. If you disapprove, I'll return it immediately."

"Don't be silly. I'm glad you were able to buy something you really liked. Did anyone give you any problems?"

"No problems, Miss Glinda, but the clerk at the checkout counter did seem a little nosey. She was asking who I was buying for. I did as you suggested and told her it was for my sister. That seemed to placate her."

Glinda smiled. "Very good Bersilla. I knew I could count on you."

"Would you like something to eat Miss Glinda? They tell me you've been up here all day without so much as a scrap of food."

"No, I'm not very hungry right now. Elphaba should be waking up soon though. I'll eat when she does."

"In that case, do you have any requests as to what the two of you would like for dinner?"

"Hmmnn, I hadn't thought about it, but now that you mention it, I think a nice vegetable soup would be a nice treat. Especially on a day like today."

"I agree. I'll make it and have it ready when you request it."

"I think we should be ready around seven-ish. Maybe a little later."

"Very good."

"Thank you Bersilla. I appreciate everything you've done for me today."

"It's always a pleasure to serve you Miss Glinda." Bersilla smiled and left.

Glinda closed the door and took the package to her bureau. She had a look inside and was extremely pleased at the selections Bersilla had made. She giggled to herself, then tip-toed back to her chair in front of the fireplace. She sat down and picked up the next dossier, but found it increasingly difficult to concentrate now. She kept thinking about Elphie and how she was going to react to her surprise.

Glinda mentally scolded herself because she needed to get her work done. This time, she made a more concerted effort to focus on the business at hand. After another hour, she'd gone through most of the stack and had those dossiers she needed to revisit set aside for further review. Pouring over the paperwork was necessary, but it gave Glinda a slight headache. She rubbed her eyes again and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to find some relief. After only a few moments, she heard Elphaba begin to stir.

With the headache all but forgotten, Glinda hurried back to the bed and climbed up next to Elphie. She propped herself up on her elbow and began to stroke Elphaba's hair. Elphaba turned her head slightly, took a big breath, and began to open her eyes. Glinda smiled and began stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Elphaba looked over at Glinda, straining to remember where she was and what she was doing there. It only took a brief moment for her memory to clear. She smiled back at Glinda.

"Hi," was all she could muster at the moment. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Good evening sweetness," Glinda said softly.

"Evening? What time is it?" Elphaba asked.

"Ohhhh, about twenty tick tocks past six. How do you feel?" Glinda asked, still stroking her cheek.

Elphaba opened her eyes, blinked a few times and looked at Glinda. "Like I always feel after I take one of those pills. Like I'm made of lead. I'm still a little tired too."

"Do you want to go back to sleep? To be honest with you, I wasn't expecting you to wake up for a while yet. Dinner won't be ready for at least another hour."

"No. I want to get up. I just need to clear my head a bit."

"Here, let me get you some water." Glinda got up from the bed retrieved a glass from the nightstand. She poured water from the pitcher into it, then climbed back up on the bed and handed it to Elphaba. "Come on, I'll help you sit up." Glinda wrapped her arm around Elphie's shoulder and lifted her up.

Elphaba drank greedily from the glass, draining its contents. Glinda eased her back down, then took the glass from her and placed it back on the nightstand.

"Feel better?" Glinda asked.

"Better. Still foggy and tired though."

"Well, maybe this will help," Glinda said. She leaned down and kissed Elphaba lightly on the lips, then a bit more firmly, and finally a full, deep kiss.

Elphaba lifted her arms and wrapped them around her love. Glinda ran her hand through Elphaba's hair as they continued to kiss. Feeling the powerful jolt that kissing Glinda carried with it, Elphaba ran her hands up and down the petite woman's back then pulled her closer. They kissed each other enthusiastically until Elphaba was fully awake.

"Now that's a wake up call," Elphaba said with a chuckle.

"I do my best," Glinda returned. She kissed Elphaba again.

"Mmmm, that was nice," Elphaba said after the last kiss. "Thank you for being here when I woke up."

"I said I would be. I always want to be from now on," Glinda said while stroking Elphaba's hair.

"I want that too," Elphaba replied stroking Glinda's cheek in return.

They kissed again. This time, Elphaba rolled over and placed herself over Glinda. Their lips never parted during the smooth position exchange. They kissed profoundly, immersing themselves in one another until Elphaba pulled back, staring into Glinda's sparkling blue eyes.

It was the sight of those blue eyes smiling back at her that caused an emotional surge within. She brushed Glinda's hair back with the tips of her fingers, and stroked her cheek with her knuckles. Holding her love in her arms, Elphaba took in Glinda's beautiful features. She held out against her own rising upsurge in passion, letting the emotions build up in her until Glinda licked her own lips in anticipation. That did it. The green woman couldn't hold out any longer.

She kissed Glinda with a fiery persistence. Glinda returned the kiss with equal passion. Equanimity was lost as a carnal need asserted itself. Glinda grabbed handfuls of Elphaba's hair as their kisses deepened in passion and intensity.

With one hand, Elphaba undid Glinda's robe and unbuttoned the top buttons of Glinda's silk nightshirt, slipping her hand underneath the opening. Glinda closed her eyes, tilted her head back and took a deep, tremulous breath as she felt Elphaba's kisses trail down her neck and collarbone, then lower to where her hand was involved in its own exploration.

A pleasurable moan escaped Glinda's lips as she responded to the sensuous contact. She dug her fingers into Elphaba's lower back then pulled her hands upwards, scratching the green woman's back and pulling up her nightshirt as she did so.

Elphaba allowed Glinda to slip her nightshirt off of her while she simultaneously unfastened the rest of the buttons on Glinda's top. She moved her hands up to Glinda's shoulders and easily slid her top and robe off by sliding her hands down Glinda's arms, taking the garments with her. The women quickly finished undressing one another then intertwined their bodies while sensually immersing themselves in the passionate encounter.

Long, deep kisses, enthusiastic explorations, the feel of warm breath against an ear all marked the loving convergence of emotion and contact. After nearly an hour, the women lay breathless in each other's arms.

Glinda held Elphie close for a long while, then she began to place light kisses on her shoulder and collarbone. Elphaba kept her eyes closed, accepting Glinda's kisses and gently stroking her fingers against her back. As Glinda's kisses persisted, she slowly turned her head and met her loves lips with a long, gentle kiss.

"Well….that's one way to kill time before dinner," Glinda said with a smile.

Elphaba chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I guess those pills are really working their magic on you. You look much better, and you're definitely getting your strength back."

"And on that same line of thought…" Elphaba added. "You seem fully healed from your ordeal as well. Am I right?" She eyed Glinda.

"You are. I feel great. Especially since you're here, and we're together. This is the best I've felt in a very long time."

Elphaba smiled, cupped Glinda's cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Elphie, are you hungry? Dinner should be ready soon."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I'm starving. I haven't eaten in days."

"Well then, let's get cleaned up and head on downstairs. I'll draw us a bath."

"Us?"

"I promise, I'll be good."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Elphaba chided.

"Well, I'd say after what just happened here, you're safely off the hook……for now."

Elphaba laughed. "Alright then. Let's get cleaned up for dinner."

Glinda never fully intended to keep her promise. Their bath took longer than anticipated, but eventually, they emerged and dried off.

"Elphie, come here. I have something for you," Glinda said with a hint of mischief in her voice and eyes.

Elphaba eyed her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I just have a present for you." She eagerly went to retrieve her bag, and gave it to Elphaba.

Elphaba took the bag from her and opened to top to peak inside, then pulled out a large, white all cotton robe. "Glinda, this is beautiful." She said, running her hands over the fabric.

"Now you don't have to squeeze into one of mine. It's your size."

"I can't wait to try it on." Elphaba stood and began to grab the towel wrapped around her, but was stopped by Glinda.

"Wait just a minute. There's something else for you in there."

Elphaba sat back down and peeked inside the bag again. She removed the tissue paper that was covering the item that was underneath the robe, looked into the bag, then back up at Glinda again.

"Glinda!" She said in a tone that conveyed her skepticism.

"Do you like it?" Glinda said smiling widely.

Elphaba pulled out the new set of bedclothes that Glinda had bought for her. "Well, they're……..".

"Yes?"

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders. "Pink!"

"I know. Isn't it great?"

"Glinda…..they're pink."

"Now Elphie, we've already established that pink goes good with green."

"I don't wear pink."

"Yes you do. I have your pink nightshirt to prove it."

Elphaba chuckled. "Glinda, it's the only article of pink clothing I have, and I only have it because…" she stopped herself short.

"Because what?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda sheepishly. "Because it reminded me of you."

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda said with an endearing smile meant for her love. "That's so touching."

Elphaba waved her off, then smiled at the gift Glinda had given her. "And because this is so…..you, I do love it."

"You mean you'll wear it?"

"I will. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Glinda squealed with delight and gave Elphaba a hug. They each got dressed in a new set of bedclothes and robes as Elphaba knew she had one more set of pills to take not long after their dinner was finished. Glinda sauntered over to the bedroom doors and opened them as Elphaba finished cinching up her robe.

"Come on Elphie, let's get something to eat." Glinda held out her hand towards her love.

"Oh, uhhhm…." Elphaba hesitated taking Glinda's hand.

"Elphie!" Glinda dropped her hand to her side. "We are free to express ourselves here. This is my house, and by extension it is your house. Trust me when I tell you that it's perfectly alright with everyone here." She held out her hand again.

Elphaba smiled, and shook her head. "You're right. I'm just being paranoid." She walked over to her love and took her hand.

Glinda beamed as their fingers intertwined. Hand in hand, they walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen.

"Hello Miss Glinda, Miss Elphaba. Dinner should be ready momentarily," Bersilla said brightly.

"Thank you Bersilla. We'll take our dinner in the breakfast nook if you don't mind," Glinda replied.

She lead Elphaba into a small nook in the back of the kitchen. They sat at a small, round table next to a beveled wall of windows with the shade drawn. A small fireplace was set between the breakfast nook and the more formal dining room on the other side.

Bersilla brought tea and water to the women before placing their steaming vegetable soup and fresh, hot baguettes in front of them.

"Glinda, this looks wonderful, and it smells great," Elphaba remarked.

"I wanted you to have something that would fill you up, but wouldn't be to hard on your system. I know you haven't eaten in a while, and I didn't want to throw a lot of solids at you."

"Well I thank you, and I'm sure my stomach thanks you," Elphie said as she blew on a spoonful of the soup.

Bersilla was pleased that her soup was going over so well with the women. She truly enjoyed working for Glinda, and took a lot of pride in her work. The women chatted and joked with one another while they enjoyed their meal. Every once in a while, Glinda would reach out and grab Elphaba's hand for no reason in particular. Just to hold it and feel the contact.

When they finished their meal, they sat for a while, sipping their tea and continuing with the idle conversations. Finally, they decided to head on back upstairs. Elphaba stood up and began to gather her soup bowl, but was quickly intercepted by Bersilla.

"Don't you worry about that Miss Elphaba. I'll take care of the dishes," She said.

"Thank you Bersilla. That was a wonderful meal," Glinda said cheerily.

"Yes thank you. I really enjoyed it," Elphaba added.

Bersilla smiled, thanked the women for their compliments, then shooed them out of the kitchen. Glinda wrapped her arm around Elphaba's waist while Elphaba draped her arm around Glinda's shoulder. As they reached the foot of the stairs, Tanon walked by.

"Hey you two. Is everything going ok tonight?" he said with a smile.

"It is, thank you Tanon," Glinda replied.

"Uh, Elphaba, I was wondering if I could have a word with you," Tanon said.

Elphaba looked a bit confused, as did Glinda.

"I promise, I won't take much of your time," he said, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Ok, sure," Elphaba replied.

"I guess I'll head on upstairs," Glinda said. "Tanon, make sure you don't keep her too long," she winked.

He smiled at her as she headed up the stairs. "Please Elphaba, come in here." He lead her to the living room and ushered her to the couch, then he took the seat opposite of her, across the coffee table.

"Listen, Elphaba, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I'm concerned about Glinda."

"Why, is there something I should know?"

"Well, yes and no. She's not in any imminent danger or anything like that."

Elphaba felt relieved to hear that.

"I'm not quite sure how to approach this subject with you, so I'll just come out and say it. Glinda was very, very hurt when you rebuffed her back at the prison."

Elphaba cocked her head a little and furrowed her brows, but she continued to listen.

"I guess I'm just worried about the possibility of it happening again. You see, she loves you with all her heart. So much of her is tied to you now, and I think always was."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, when I saw her at the prison, she had a look in her eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. The last time I saw that vacant stare was about six years ago."

Elphaba looked at Tanon with innate understanding.

"The news that The Wicked Witch of the West was dead had spread throughout the land. In public, Glinda was everything she was expected to be. She smiled, and waved and told people what they wanted to hear, but every night, when she came home, she turned into a different person. She retreated inside herself. Her social obligations began to suffer, and she only did the bare minimum of state business. For the most part, she stayed right here, staring out at the moon at night, keeping to herself. I could tell she was hurting, but I could never figure out why. Now I know. She was in love with you back then, and you were cruelly ripped from her world. She couldn't deal with it effectively because she loved you so much, and the hurt was so deep, that she just stopped functioning."

Elphaba's eyes began to tear up as she listened to Tanon.

"Elphaba, I saw that lost look again when I was at the prison. I found out recently what had happened between you two while you were in there. When she came back, and you were upstairs sleeping off your wounds, she confided in me. She was scared to death that you were going to reject her when you woke up, but she still wanted…..no, needed to fight for you because she has such a deep and abiding love for you."

Elphaba wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. I'm telling you this because I care about Glinda, and I don't want to see her go through anything like what she went through the first time she thought she lost you. She's like a sister to me, and all I want is to make sure she's happy and protected. I want some assurances from you that you won't put her through anything like that again. Please Elphaba. I need to know that you're always going to be there for her."

Elphaba looked at Tanon and nodded. "I'm sorry. I know that I hurt her, but I had no idea to what extent."

"She loves you Elphaba, and I can see why. I'm just trying to look out for her, that's all."

"I understand, and to be honest with you, I'm glad that she has someone like you looking out for her. It makes me feel better knowing that if anything happens to me, she has people like you around her."

"Thank you Elphaba, and I want you to know that if Glinda loves and cares about you, then so do I. I'm glad she was able to find you again. You've made her a whole person. You've filled a part of her that's been missing these last six years, and I'm very grateful to you for that. Please, just think about what I said. I just want Glinda to be happy."

"So do I, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure she is," Elphaba replied.

"Thank you," Tanon smiled.

Both he and Elphaba stood up, then he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Now get upstairs. I think someone is waiting for you."

Elphaba smiled and nodded as she left Tanon in the living room. She ascended the stairs slowly, going over Tanon's words in her mind. She'd made it about halfway up the stairs when Glinda appeared at her bedroom door.

"Elphie? What's wrong?"

Elphaba looked up at Glinda, then back down again.

"Elphie, what did Tanon say to you?"

Elphaba reached the top of the steps and walked straight up to the distraught looking blonde. She took her hands in her own and stared into her eyes.

"Glinda, you know how much I love you don't you?"

"Of course Elphie."

"Tanon was worried about you. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you again like I did at the prison."

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry. He had no right…."

"No,……he did. He had every right. He cares about you Glinda. He's just looking out for you, and that makes me feel good. Back in prison, I knew you were hurting, but I honestly had no idea how deeply that hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Glinda placed her finger on Elphaba's lips to keep her from saying another word. "Come back in the bedroom. I need to talk to you," she said pulling Elphaba back inside.

She quickly closed the doors, walked over to Elphaba, wrapped her arms around the green woman's neck and pulled her down for a deep, soft kiss. Glinda pushed herself against Elphaba, willing her backwards until they reached the bed. The women continued kissing as they fell softly onto the bed with Elphaba on her back and Glinda over her, but off to the side. They kissed deeply and passionately until Elphaba pulled back.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me," she said breathlessly.

"I am," Glinda replied. "Can't you hear what I'm saying?"

She lowered he head and captured Elphaba's lips once again. Their tongues danced with one anothers in a soft, slow motion. Elphaba caught the conveyed 'I love you' from the woman she adored. After more a few more kisses, Elphaba pulled back once again.

"Listen, Glinda, there's something I want to say to you."

"What is it Elphie?" Glinda said as she stoked her love's hair.

Elphaba sat up and moved herself so that she was now positioned over Glinda while Glinda acquiesced and rolled onto her back.

"I love you Glinda. I love you more than I have words to express," Elphaba began as she stared into her love's eyes and gently caressed her cheek. "I've never been very good with words anyway. So I try to show you what I can't tell you. I just hope you understand the message I'm trying to send, and I hope to send that message to your heart every day for the rest of our lives."

Glinda's eyes began to tear up. It was the first time Elphaba had defined their relationship in terms of forever. "Oh Elphie. I do feel how much you love me. I love you back equally as much. I hope you know that. And you would make me the happiest woman in Oz if I could wake up next to you every morning and kiss you goodnight every evening……for the rest of our lives."

Elphaba smiled adoringly at her love. Glinda wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and pulled her down to her as they engaged in another long, slow, passionate kiss. Glinda pulled back and stared at the beautiful brown eyes in front of her, then sighed.

"Is it that time again?" Elphaba said somewhat disconsolately.

Glinda nodded. "You have to take your pills. It's the last dose though. That's the good thing."

"Mmmhmmm!" Elphaba agreed unenthusiastically. She reluctantly let Glinda out of her embrace and sat on the edge of the bed while Glinda retrieved her pills and a glass of water for her.

Elphaba sighed as she was handed the pills and the water. "Here we go again," she said, then she put both pills in her mouth and swallowed some water to help ease them down her throat.

"Ugh! I hate taking pills," Elphaba said with a screwed up expression.

Glinda chuckled and took the glass of water from her. "Come on, let's get these robes off," she said.

Elphaba tried to stand but was overcome by a bout of light-headedness, and quickly sat back down on the bed.

"Careful Elphie. Those pills are really potent."

"You don't have to remind me of that," Elphaba replied.

Glinda helped her with her robe, then placed both of theirs over the arm of one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. She had put some more logs on the fire and stoked the flames while Elphaba had been occupied with Tanon, so the fire was burning brightly and filling the room. Glinda returned to the bed.

"Let's get you under the covers this time." She said as she pulled back the covers and sheets from her side of the bed.

Elphaba crawled under the covers, just as Glinda had instructed her to do. Glinda doused all the lights in the room which now had only the glow from the fireplace illuminating it. She quickly crawled into the bed next to Elphaba and could see that the pills were already having an effect.

"I hate this," Elphaba said sleepily.

"I know sweetness, but this time, we'll be waking up together."

"Mmmm!" was all Elphaba could manage as she smiled wearily and closed her eyes.

"I love you Elphie," Glinda whispered in her ear as Elphaba fell into a deep sleep. "I love you so much. Fresh dreams sweetness." Glinda kissed Elphaba gently on the lips and lowered herself onto the sleeping woman's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around Elphaba's waist and intertwined her legs with Elphie's. As the firelight danced across the room, Glinda began to feel sleepy as well. She was comfortable, content, and completely at peace. It had been a long time since she'd felt that way. A smile played across her face as she relented and allowed sleep to cradle her in its arms.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N – Thanks for being patient with me. London was fantastic, as was Idina's performance in Wicked. I won't take up space here. Reviews of Idina and Wicked are in my profile. Thanks to those who reviewed, as always you are appreciated. And thanks to the rest of you for patiently waiting for the next chapter.  
**_

**Chapter 29**

"Where are they?"

The bloodied man looked away, remaining defiant despite his fallen companion lying in a pool of his own blood mere yards away.

"I have to hand it to you people. Extremely loyal. Defiant to the last. But it won't help you. You'll tell me what I want to know, or you'll end up dead like your friend here."

The battered man looked up at his captor and spit a mouthful of blood at him.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Renegade said, wiping his face. He walked over to the man and grabbed his jaw in a vice-like grip. "You may think you're being brave, and I'm beginning to understand that you don't care what happens to yourself, but maybe you'll change your mind if your silence affects someone you care about."

Renegade snapped his fingers, and his men brought in a young woman, struggling against their grip.

"Kahrin!" The man yelled as she was brought in.

"Garold, don't say anything. Don't tell them anything," she yelled back.

One of the men quickly placed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Leave her alone," Garold said.

"Oh I will," Renegade responded. "As long as you tell me what I want to know. Of course, if you don't, then we'll start taking our aggressions out on her instead of you."

Renegade moved closer to the man's face. "Now how are you going to feel, knowing that you're responsible for every ounce of pain she's about to endure," he whispered.

Renegade stood up tall. "I'm going to ask you again. Where are they? I know you know. You're in possession of the garments they were last seen wearing at the train depot. I hardly think it's a coincidence. Come on now, the night's not getting any younger."

"I told you, we met three strangers on the platform. They gave us these articles in exchange for a little money to purchase their train tickets. I have no idea who they are or where they were headed." Garold said in a frustrated tone.

"You know, I'm really disappointed in you," Renegade responded. He looked at the men holding Kahrin. "Break her fingers," he commanded.

One of the men stretched her arm out and grabbed her hand.

"NO! NO!" Kahrin screamed.

"WAIT! STOP!" Garold yelled.

Renegade held his hand up to stop his minion.

Garold stared at Kahrin. His expression relayed how sorry he was for what he was about to do. "I'll tell you. Just let her go. I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Go ahead, but I warn you….if you lie to me, I'll know it, and her fingers will be the least of your concerns."

Garold nodded. He felt defeated and hung his head, ashamed of himself for turning on his friends like this. "They were headed towards Gillikin. They didn't tell me where in Gillikin, just that they were headed there. I don't know if they have any contacts there or if they've even arranged shelter for themselves. I swear to you, that's all I know. Now please…please let her go."

Renegade smiled and patted the man on the cheek. "You've been a good boy. Don't worry. Well check out your story, then we'll make sure you're both taken care of."

* * *

In the early morning light, Glinda was startled awake as Elphaba began to thrash back and forth in her sleep.

"Elphie, Elphie wake up," Glinda called.

Elphaba continued to thrash about, moaning intermittently as her nightmare continued. Glinda grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. She whispered terms of love, endearment and encouragement to Elphaba as the green woman continued to struggle in her arms. Glinda kept whispering to her love and began stroking her hair, but Elphaba continued to struggle. In a sudden explosive moment Elphaba screamed out and tried to sit up.

Glinda held her down. "Elphie, it's ok. Everything's alright. I'm here. I'm with you."

Elphaba, breathing heavily, looked over at Glinda and realized where she was. Her breathing calmed down as Glinda caressed her cheek.

"Elphie, are you alright?" Glinda asked feeling very concerned.

Elphaba couldn't answer. Her eyes began to flutter and close again as the temporary adrenaline rush that forced her to wake gave way and allowed the lingering effects of the pills to take over again.

"Elphie?" Glinda looked down as her love fell asleep again. She sighed, staring down at the woman next to her. _'What was that?' _She thought to herself. She stroked Elphaba's cheek lightly, pondering what was going on in her head, then kissed her before settling in against her shoulder once more. She gripped Elphaba tightly around the waist, wondering what it was that had her love so agitated when she slept.

'_I have to remember to ask her about those dreams,' _she thought. She was concerned about what it was that could have had such an effect on her love that it jolted her awake through the considerable influence those pills had on her.

Glinda pressed herself closer to Elphaba, feeling the warmth radiating from her body. She knew that barring any more bad dreams, Elphaba would be sleeping for a while yet. Glinda yawned and settled in next to her love, then fell back asleep with her head on Elphie's shoulder and her arm draped across her waist.

* * *

Early afternoon came, and Renegade found himself back in the outskirts of The Emerald City. Walking into the same rundown tavern, he spotted Phanica in her usual spot in front of the fireplace. He walked over to her, not bothering to take off his cloak or lower the hood.

"Good day Phanica."

Phanica drank from her pint glass. "Let's just skip the pleasantries shall we Renegade? Or would you like me to call you Veloc?"

"Don't ever use my name in public. Do you understand me?"

"Oh keep your shirt on…..or cloak in this case," Phanica snapped back. "I have some news for you that I think you'll find very interesting."

"Out with it then."

"One of my contacts has informed me that one of the maids working for Glinda Upland has recently made a purchase from her boutique."

"What do I care about the frivolous spending of the hired help?"

"You may be interested to know that the items purchased where articles of clothing, roughly Elphaba's size. She tried questioning the maid about the purchases, but she was evasive. She said that the garments were for her sister."

"And? Maybe they were."

"No. We checked it out. That maid, Bersilla is her name,….she doesn't have a sister. Not only that, but one particular article of clothing was made of pink satin. That's Glinda's trademark material. "

"So that means…."

"What that means is, Elphaba is already at Glinda's house. We had the maid followed, and instead of going home, she took the package directly to Glinda's. I'm telling you, Elphaba's there. And if Elphaba's there…."

"Then so is our man. Good work Phanica. Your information corroborates the information I've been able to extract from some associates of theirs."

"I thought you'd be pleased. I have men stationed around her house. They're keeping an eye out for the man that the papers described as the guard who helped them escape. If they see anything, I'll know."

"Fantastic. Can you supply me with people to help me apprehend this man?"

"Absolutely. I have a very vast network of people who are loyal to me and our cause."

"Phanica, you've really redeemed yourself in my eyes. I'm sure Baraq will be just as appreciative. That Gillikin post is all but assured for you."

Phanica smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

* * *

The sun peeked through the clouds in the early afternoon. A hint of sunlight entered into the bedroom casting a warm hue about. Elphaba opened her eyes, feeling the familiar heaviness associated with the aftermath of the pills. Looking to her right, she spied the love of her life, snuggled up next to her.

Elphaba smiled warmly at the woman nestled into her shoulder. She carefully turned over and placed her free arm around the blonde, then placed some delicate kisses on her forehead, her cheek, and the side of her mouth. Glinda began to stir as Elphaba kept up the affections.

"Mmmm. 'Morning Elphie," Glinda said sleepily.

"Good morning love," Elphaba said with a smile, then kissed Glinda lightly on the lips.

Glinda kept her eyes closed and buried her head further into Elphaba's shoulder which elicited a chuckle from the green woman.

"How is it that I'm the one who was on the pills, but you're the sleepy one?"

Glinda groaned, but didn't lift her head. Elphaba giggled, still cradling the blonde. She stroked Glinda's hair. "Go ahead and sleep if you need it. I'm not going anywhere."

"What time is it?" Glinda said, finally lifting her head.

"I don't know. Late morning, early afternoon I'd guess."

Glinda rolled over and put her hands over her face. "I need to get up and finish going through those dossiers," she said through a yawn. She brought her hands away from her face and ran them through her ruffled hair.

Elphaba let Glinda go as she rolled over to the edge of the bed. In a very slapdash manner, Glinda got up and meandered to the armchair where she left their robes. Elphaba sat up on the bed and watched her, amused. Glinda's eyes were still half closed when she grabbed the robes and shuffled her way towards Elphaba's side of the bed.

Elphaba scooted herself to the edge of the bed and met the stumbling, sleepy blonde. Glinda dragged herself over to Elphaba and instantly fell into her arms, burying her head in the green woman's shoulder. Elphaba held on to her and began to rub her back.

"Glinda, seriously, lie back down. Let me take care of you for a change."

Glinda lifted her head and looked at Elphaba with raised eyebrows. "For a change? Elphie, you always take care of me."

"That's not what I meant. You've been taking care of me the last couple of days. Let me return the favor."

"Ohhhh, you don't know how good the idea of going back to sleep in your arms sounds. But no, I have work to do. I'll be fine after a nice cup of coffee and some breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Let's go downstairs." She gave Elphaba her robe.

Elphaba took it appreciatively and slipped it on. Then she stood up and took Glinda in her arms. Glinda wrapped her arms around her love and put her head on Elphie's chest. They held each other silently for a long moment until Elphaba relaxed her arms. Glinda looked up at her, feeling slightly more awake now.

"Thank you for wanting to take care of me sweetness," Glinda said, smiling at her love.

Elphaba smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Have I ever told you that I love that term of endearment?"

"What, sweetness?"

"MmmHmm!"

"Well, what if I were to call youuuuu, honey?"

"Ok."

"Babe?"

"Uhm, Alright," Elphaba began to look at Glinda warily.

"Oooh, what about darling?"

"Sure."

"Thennnnn, what about looovvvve pumpkin."

"Don't you dare!"

Glinda began to chuckle.

"I'll let you get away with Elphie and a few others, but love pumpkin is where I draw the line."

Glinda kept giggling. "Don't worry Elphie. Love pumpkin is a little too sappy, even for me. Besides, you're entirely the wrong color."

"Glinda!"

"Then again, there is the stem."

"Glinda?!" Elphaba warned.

"A cabbage. How about love cabbage, that would be much more appro….mmmphh, mmmm."

Elphaba quickly crushed her lips against Glinda's, effectively stifling the girl in mid-sentence. With their lips still pressed together, both women began to giggle again. The kissing stopped as the women couldn't contain their laughter. Their proximity remained, however, as they stood forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

"Shush you," Elphaba said, finally lifting her head.

"You know, you could have just asked. I would have quieted down voluntarily."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Welllll, maybe I would have added one more."

"One more? You were just getting warmed up?"

"I was wasn't I?" Glinda smiled.

"Ok, I think you're finally waking up," Elphaba laugh quietly as she finally let go of the blonde.

"I am, now let's head downstairs. I'm starving." Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her through the bedroom doors and downstairs into the kitchen where they ran into Bersilla.

"Ah, Miss Glinda, Miss Elphaba, can I get you something to eat?" Bersilla asked as the women entered the kitchen.

"Oh Bersilla, that would be wonderful. I'm absolutely famished."

"And what would you like, breakfast or lunch?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba who just shrugged.

"Breakfast!" Glinda decided.

"Very well. Why don't you two have a seat, and I'll make you some coffee."

"Oh, Bersilla, can you make it a bold, dark roast? I really need a jolt this morning."

Bersilla nodded and left to do her work. Glinda lead Elphaba to the breakfast nook once again. The shades were up this time, and Elphaba stared out at the grounds of the estate.

"Glinda, this is an absolutely beautiful property. Your house is stunning, and the best part is, I can see your touch everywhere I look. I love it."

"I love it here too. Even though I do most of my state business here, it's still so comforting and relaxing for me. This has been my home for years."

Elphaba looked at Glinda as she spoke and silently regarded her for a moment.

"What is it Elphie?"

Elphaba sighed. "It's just that…..you were willing to give all this up. Just to be with me."

Glinda looked at Elphaba and took her hand. "I would do anything to be with you. You mean that much to me. Yes, I love this place, but it's just a material possession. It can be replaced. You can't."

Elphaba placed her hand over Glinda's, and stared wistfully out the window.

"Elphie, is there something else?"

Elphaba took a moment before she bothered to look into Glinda's eyes. "Glinda, you know I can't stay here. I'm on the run, and now that they know I'm alive, their search will be relentless. Eventually, it'll take them here. I can't put you in danger by staying here."

"I thought about this already. In fact, I've been meaning to talk to you about what we're going to do once you're feeling better. Elphie, I know you feel like you need to keep moving, but we have options."

"What options?"

"Well, Boq has already pardoned me. With Tanon and Kerrick, I think I just might be able to get through to him at some point and have him pardon you as well. Elphie, The Lion is already on your side. We just need to convince Boq, and you're home free."

"Glinda, Boq blames me for the physical state he's in. He holds it against me. Why would he ever consider pardoning me?"

"I didn't say it would be easy, but it is possible."

"What are some other options?"

"Well, Fiyero and the group were talking about continuing on to Fliaan."

"It's a long journey. It would be hard on you," Elphaba reminded her.

"I'm quite aware of what it's going to take to get there, and I don't care. The only thing that matters to me is that you and I are together. It doesn't matter where. If you want to go to Fliaan, then I'm going with you. Elphie, we've come too far and invested too much in this relationship. I won't lose you to logistics, the law, persecution, Phanica or any of a myriad of scenarios that have tried to keep us apart. I will give up my position in a heartbeat. You're much too important to me."

"Glinda, I'd feel so guilty about taking you away from all of this. We're talking about your home. Your life."

"That's right Elphie. My life. A life I choose to live with you," Glinda lifted Elphaba's hands to her lips and placed a feathery soft kiss on her knuckles. "Do you remember when we were in the Glikkus, and you took me to the lake for the day?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I told you then that I choose a life with you. I meant that with all my heart Elphie. None of this, the house, the politics, the pomp and circumstance, none of it matters. Can't you see that? The only thing in my life that has meaning and gives me purpose is you."

Elphaba stared at Glinda silently for a moment. "I'm always so stunned by what a selfless person you've become. You're really not the girl I roomed with at Shiz anymore, are you?"

"Thankfully not," Glinda said with a smile. "That girl was arrogant, selfish, and cruel."

"She was also beautiful, passionate, vibrant, and full of spirit," Elphaba replied.

"Well, that girl's still here. Especially the beautiful one," Glinda laughed. Elphaba laughed with her. "It's the other one who's been banished."

Elphaba laughed again and rubbed Glinda's hand.

"Coffee ladies?" Bersilla said, bringing a tray over and placing it down on the table. "Your breakfast will be ready shortly."

"It already smells wonderful in here," Glinda replied.

"Thank you ma'am. I hope you like it. You're having strawberry filled vanilla crepes."

"Oh, that just sounds to die for," Glinda said dreamily.

Bersilla smiled and excused herself from the table. Elphaba had already poured the coffee from the carafe and handed a cup to Glinda.

"Elphie, can I ask you something?" Glinda said while preparing her coffee.

"Of course."

Glinda stirred her coffee and put down the spoon. "Last night, in fact, the last few times you were under the influence of those pills, you seemed to have had some very dark dreams."

Elphaba stared at Glinda with a frown.

"Do you remember what you dreamed about? Can you tell me? I won't intrude if they're too personal, but I'm worried about you."

Elphaba took a sip of her coffee and silently stared out the window, not immediately answering Glinda's question. Glinda swallowed hard, trying to prepare herself for what Elphaba might say.

"I remember," Elphaba began. She put down her coffee and look intently into Glinda's eyes. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Glinda nodded silently.

"It's the same dream every time. At first it's just a mishmash or collage of everything we've been through recently. I can handle all of that, but there's two parts that I really have a hard time with. First, I have to relive your fall into the river, and its aftermath. That's hard on me because I was so scared back then. Glinda, I really thought I was going to lose you. All those same feelings of fear and helplessness come back to me in vivid detail." She lowered her head and stared at her coffee cup, keeping her hands firmly wrapped around it.

Glinda reached across the table and rubbed Elphaba's arm. "Go on Elphie."

"The last part…" Elphaba began without raising her eyes. She sighed and continued. "In the last part, I'm back at the prison. Back in the interrogation room."

Glinda took Elphaba's right hand away from the coffee cup, and squeezed it reassuringly, but didn't interrupt.

"They bring you in, and begin to put you through the mind erasing procedure. I don't know how it's done, but in my dream, they give you an injection, and …..well, you know how dreams don't make any sense sometimes. At that point, we just jump ahead. You're there, and I'm calling to you, but you don't answer. You don't know me, and nothing I try, nothing I do can bring you back."

"Oh Elphie," Glinda whispered as she got up from her seat and walked around the table, taking the green woman in her arms. Elphaba held tightly to her. "It's just a dream Elphie. It's never going to happen."

"You don't know that. The last time I had a dream about you, it came true. Who's to say that this time will be any different?"

Glinda backed up and took Elphaba by the shoulders. "Elphie listen to me. The prison is far behind us. Neither of us is going back there. Not ever. Boq has given me a pardon, and I'm going to work on the same for you."

"That's just it. I'm a wanted fugitive. You're harboring me which is blatantly illegal. Glinda, if you get caught helping me, you'll be right back there. We both will be. And then they'll have the excuse they need to put you through the procedure."

"Elphie, listen to me. Nothing like that is going to happen. You forget…..Fiyero and many members of your group are here protecting us. They won't let anything happen to us."

"It is a comfort to know that they're here," Elphaba sighed again. "I don't know why I keep having those dreams. Maybe it's just my mind trying to work out the fear I have inside and my need to protect you. It's probably nothing."

"Well, I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll help you with whatever you need to get through this," Glinda kissed Elphaba lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you honey, I know you will," Elphaba smiled.

Glinda stroked her cheek, then went back to her seat at the table. "Don't worry Elphie, we'll get you through these recurring dreams. Then you can start having dreams like the wonderful one I had the other day."

"Oh really? What did you dream about?"

"Well, you and I were away together. We had a rustic cottage, thatch roof, the whole bit, not far from a babbling brook, and I think the hot springs made an appearance in my dream as well. Not the same ones, but there were some nearby, I remember that. It wasn't much as far as the finer things in life were concerned, but it was ours. Our little getaway. We were there, just enjoying being together without a care in the world. It was so nice, I didn't want to wake up. That's all."

"That's all?"

"It was wonderful Elphie. If only a place like that really existed for us. We could go there whenever we wanted and get away from the crush of everyday life. You know, since we've been together, I don't think we've had a worry free day. I'd like to think that that day isn't too far off."

Elphaba smiled. "Who knows. Maybe someday we'll have all of that."

"Maybe," Glinda replied staring at her love tenderly.

"Breakfast ladies," Bersilla said as she brought in a platter with the crepes on it. She dished out two crepes to each woman, then set the platter down on the table as both women began to dig in.

"Ohhhh, Bersilla, you've outdone yourself," Glinda beamed after her first mouthful.

"It really is good," Elphaba complimented, taking another bite.

"Thank you ladies. It does my heart good to know you enjoy it so much. I'll be tending to the rest of my duties now, unless there's anything else you need."

"No, Bersilla. Thank you so much for this. It's wonderful," Glinda said.

"Just leave your dishes where they are when you're done. I'll be back later to clean up," Bersilla smiled and excused herself from the kitchen, leaving the women to their brunch.

"Ohhhh Elphie, this is perfect. A great breakfast, a beautiful day, and you sitting right here with me. It's perfect," Glinda said cheerily.

Elphaba lovingly stared at her bubbly girlfriend, as she took another sip of coffee. _'Perfect.' _She mused. _'If only it could always be just this way.'_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chpt 30**

"Ahhh, Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda!" Dr. Frinly greeted the women as they exited the kitchen.

"Dr. Frinly, it's so good to see you," Elphaba said giving the portly man a hug.

"How are you doctor?" Glinda said.

"I'm well, thank you, and you?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba and smiled. "Better than I could ask for."

Dr. Frinly smiled at the women. "Ladies, if you don't mind, I'd like to look over Miss Elphaba here."

"Really doctor, I feel fine," Elphaba replied. She was hoping to avoid any poking and prodding that might occur as the doctor checked her over.

"I'm sure you do feel fine. You always seem to feel 'fine' when I want to look you over," he said glaring at her knowingly.

Elphaba sighed. "You know how I hate these checkups."

"I know. You've always been difficult when it comes to looking after yourself or letting others look after you," he replied.

"You can say that again," Glinda added.

Elphaba gave Glinda an incredulous look.

"It's true Elphie. Remember when Fiyero and I brought you back to the safe house after your accident in Baraq's castle? You fought us the whole way," Glinda continued.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"And even now, when I first wanted to give you the pills after you woke up, you resisted."

"I also relented once I had a bath," Elphaba reminded her.

"I'll give you that. You were pretty good about letting me apply that ointment to your cuts too, which by the way, we have to do again."

Before Elphaba could respond, Dr. Frinly chimed in. "Elphaba, I want to look you over. I know you said you feel fine, but I want to personally evaluate you. You had some pretty severe injuries, and in spite of the seemingly positive effects of those pills, I want to make sure that you're doing as well as you seem to think you are."

Glinda touched Elphaba's arm and raised her eyebrows indicating to Elphaba that she should just do as the doctor said.

"Ok, fine. What do you need me to do?" Elphaba said taking a softer line.

"Why don't we go into the living room so that you can sit down?" Dr. Frinly suggested.

They entered the living room. Elphaba sat on the couch while Glinda took the chair opposite of her. The doctor first began examining Elphaba's eyes then looked over the fading bruises and cuts on her face.

"Dr. Frinly, I need to ask you something," Elphaba said as he continued looking her over.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need you to tell me about how we escaped from the prison. I have no recollection of it whatsoever. How did we get out? Who helped us? Who is this Rodderin guy?"

Dr. Frinly lifted Elphaba's right arm to look it over. "Rodderin, dear girl, was the prison guard. The gatekeeper basically. He has the keys to all the cells, not to mention various doors and gates throughout the prison. He decided to help you after seeing what condition you were in once they brought you back from the interrogation room that last time."

"But why? I don't know him."

"He's sympathetic to the Resistance Elphie," Glinda replied.

"He told you that?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda nodded. "He wanted to help almost from the start, but as you might expect, he was too scared to make a move."

"What finally prompted him to change his mind?"

"You did." Dr. Frinly said pointedly.

Elphaba looked at him curiously.

"He saw what you were going through when they took you into the interrogation room. He didn't think you could survive another round, and he was sure they were about to take you again," he added. "Once they took Glinda away, he came to me and asked for my help in getting you out."

Glinda watched and listened as Dr. Frinly recount the story of their escape, all the while continuing to examine Elphaba. She looked intently at Elphie as he related the details of their escape, feeling the pride swell within her as the doctor talked about the sheer will and determination that Elphie exhibited by propelling herself onward under her own power for the most part, in spite of her condition. She hadn't heard the account of their escape before, and she was truly amazed at her love's resolve.

"We ended up at Jerrius', Garold's and Kahrin's hold. They helped us pull off an escape by masquerading as us and taking a train to the Glikkus. The guards chased them while we safely made it onto the Gillikin Express. Eventually, we ended up here."

Elphaba stood up and began to pace. "The Emerald City Guard. They're not exactly the most pleasant group to deal with. I hope Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin are ok."

"I'm sure they're just fine," Dr. Frinly supplied.

"I'd like to see them. I want to thank them for their help."

"Elphaba, I'm afraid that's just not possible right now."

"Why not?"

"We would have to travel back to the outskirts of the Emerald City. Considering our circumstances, I'm afraid it's too risky."

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry. Once things settle down a bit, I'm sure we can get a hold of them. Then you can give them a proper thank you."

Elphaba smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you for telling me all of this Dr. Frinly. It's filled in a few blanks for me. If I can't thank our friends, I'd at least like to thank this Rodderin person."

"Of course. I'll send him up to the house as soon as possible."

"Thank you doctor."

Dr. Frinly stood up. "Well, I think I'm done here. Now Elphaba, I'm going to suggest that you still be confined to bed rest today. Ideally you would be taking those pills for a couple more days, but since I don't have the means to make anymore for you at the moment, I'll need you to take it easy instead. And no arguing."

Elphaba looked at the doctor with mock indignation. She glanced at Glinda who just raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I'll head back out to my quarters and let Rodderin know you're expecting him at some point today. Glinda?" He walked over to the blonde who also stood up to say goodbye. "Take care of our friend here. Make sure she does as she's told."

"You can count on it," Glinda replied. She gave Dr. Frinly a hug.

"Oh and Elphaba, it can't be overstated how truly amazing you were that night. I'm so proud of you," Dr. Frinly said echoing what Glinda was feeling inside. He gave her a hug then left the house.

Glinda walked over to Elphaba who just stood staring at where Dr. Frinly had been.

She placed her hand lightly on Elphaba's forearm. "Come on you. Let's get you upstairs."

Elphaba just stood there for a moment.

"Elphie?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Elphie are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about everything Dr. Frinly just said."

"I know. It's a lot to absorb right now."

"I haven't seen Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin in years. They put themselves on the line to help me. I just feel so blessed to have friends like them."

"Well, you get good friends by being a good friend. Just remember that."

Elphaba looked down at Glinda and smiled.

"Now let's get you upstairs," Glinda repeated. "There are some things I want to show you."

"More surprises?"

"You could say that."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"You know, why don't you go upstairs ahead of me. I'll be up in a minute."

Elphaba nodded. The women gave each other a light kiss then Elphaba complied. Glinda watched Elphaba ascend the stairs then grabbed the key to her closet off the foyer. Opening the door, she spied the items she was looking for, gathered them up, then headed upstairs.

* * *

A lone messenger walked over to Renegade and handed him a note.

"Interesting!" Renegade said out loud after reading it.

"What's interesting?" Phanica asked.

"It seems that our friends are claiming that the wagon you brought Elphaba and Glinda in was stolen."

"STOLEN!"

"Indeed. They claim that you stole the wagon and used it without the owners permission to transport your captives. They want it out of impound immediately."

"How do you know this?"

"Phanica dear, you have no idea how many contacts I have. I have several people on the payroll, and what I pay them for is to keep me well informed."

"So how does this information help you?" Phanica asked.

"Don't you see? We've just found our way onto Glinda's property."

"How so?"

Renegade grabbed a pencil and began scribbling a note. He handed it to the man who brought him the original note. "Send this on the same bird, back to our contact."

"What's going on?" Phanica asked feeling a little agitated.

"I wrote a note to our contact."

"I'm not blind," Phanica said sarcastically.

Renegade ignored the comment. "They are to inform the owner of the wagon that it will be personally delivered to them at Miss Glinda's estate. Only it won't be delivered by a state official. It'll be delivered by my men. Once they're on the estate, they'll have access to our friend Rodderin. If all goes according to plan, we'll have him tonight."

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on the bed when Glinda poked her head through the door.

"Elphie, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes, I mean it."

Elphaba sighed. "Ok, but this better be good."

Glinda stifled a chuckle, tiptoed around the bed and placed her items on the floor. She picked up the first item, and sat on the bed. "Ok, open your eyes."

A skeptical Elphaba opened her eyes and looked directly at Glinda. Her expression changed from skepticism to disbelief as her eyes traveled down to the broom Glinda was holding out in front of her.

Swallowing hard and reaching out slowly to touch it, Elphaba looked back into a smiling Glinda's eyes. "Where did you get this?" She asked looking back down at the broom again and taking it from the blonde.

"I got it from the Wizard's Palace after he left. Dorothy had brought it back to him as proof that you were dead. I saw it and decided to keep it. It really helped me all those years I thought you were dead."

Elphaba looked back at Glinda who's eyes were beginning to mist over.

"Glinda, I…"

"No Elphie. Don't apologize. I know you did what you had to do. I know you didn't have a choice."

"I could have told you. You were the one person I wished I could tell."

"I know you wanted to tell me. I understand Elphie, believe me. I mean, I try to put myself in your shoes. These last few days, being chased by Phanica when she intended to harm me, it was terrifying. I can't imagine what you must've gone through, having all of Oz against you. To tell you the truth, I admire the fact that you and Fiyero were able to outwit everyone by playing into their salacious beliefs."

"Still, that doesn't take away from the fact that I allowed you, my best friend, to think that I was dead."

Glinda looked at the broom in Elphaba's hands. She reached out, running her fingers across the handle. "It's ok Elphie. This helped."

Elphaba stared at her questioningly.

Glinda noted the expression and began to explain. "There were nights that I really missed you. Several in fact. I would placate myself by taking out your broom and holding it close. I know it sounds silly, but it made me feel closer to you somehow."

Elphaba reached out and touched Glinda's cheek. "It doesn't sound silly at all."

"Still, I can't see you ever doing something so silly just to feel closer to me," Glinda said feeling a little self-conscious.

"Tell that to my pink night shirt," Elphaba quipped.

"Oh, that's right," Glinda laughed.

Still holding the broom, Elphaba jumped off of the bed.

"Elphie, what are you doing?"

"I just want to see if I can still get this thing to work."

"Elphie, be careful. You haven't done this in a while, and the broom isn't exactly in pristine condition."

Elphaba ignored her and tried getting the broom to levitate. It took a little effort, but she finally managed to get it to hover above the ground.

"Elphie, you did it," Glinda beamed with enthusiasm.

Elphaba smiled, staring down at the broom handle, but her smile quickly disappeared as the broom began to shake and jolt. She held onto the handle trying to get the object to still, but it kept jerking instead.

Alarmed, Glinda jumped off of the bed and headed towards Elphaba. The broom began to toss and jerk more violently until it reared back, flipping Elphaba off of it and onto her back. The broom came crashing to the floor.

"Elphie!" Glinda yelled, running to help the green woman.

Elphaba turned over slowly and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Elphie, are you alright?" Glinda helped her sit up.

"That damned broom. It did this to me before," she sighed.

"Elphie, you shouldn't have done that. You could have injured yourself…..again."

Elphaba just looked at Glinda then got up and grabbed the broom off of the floor. She placed her hand on her lower back and stretched out, trying to get rid of the nagging pain she was just introduced to.

"Come on Elphie. Get back into bed," Glinda took the broom from her and placed it upright against the bedroom doors then helped Elphaba back onto the bed.

Elphaba looked contrite sitting on the bed. Glinda sat next to her and put a pale hand against a green cheek. "Stop scaring me," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I think if I work on it, I can get that broom to perform for me again."

"Well, work on it when your better……and outside, ok?"

"Ok," Elphaba said apologetically.

Glinda smiled. "I have one more surprise for you." She hopped off of the bed and grabbed the box that was still sitting on the floor, handing it to Elphaba.

"What's this?" Elphaba asked.

"Open it. You'll see."

Elphaba looked at Glinda who couldn't suppress her delight. She took the top off of the unwrapped box and peered inside. For a few moments, she was speechless as she stared at the contents of the box.

Glinda eagerly, yet patiently awaited her reaction. Finally, eyes glistening, Elphaba looked over at Glinda. "Where? How?"

"Are you surprised?" Glinda said with bubbly enthusiasm.

Elphaba couldn't stem her tears. She reached into the box and extracted to ruby red slippers.

Glinda scooted next to Elphaba, wrapped her arms around her and put her chin on the green woman's shoulder. "I kept them. When Dorothy returned to her home, the shoes didn't go with her. I just couldn't let anyone else take them, so I kept them instead."

Elphaba put the shoes back in the box and wiped her tears. "Glinda, I don't know what to say. Thank you for this," she said, putting the box down.

Glinda kissed Elphaba's shoulder then reached her hand out to Elphie's cheek and turned her face toward her. She wiped the remaining wetness under Elphaba's eyes with her thumb and stared at her lovingly.

Elphaba held her gaze then slowly dipped her head and kissed Glinda with tenacity. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her in tightly. Glinda reciprocated by running her fingers through Elphaba's hair. When at last they parted, Elphaba just stared at Glinda, still holding her close.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Elphie." Glinda put her hand on Elphaba's cheek once again and traced the outlines of the scratches that were still evident on her love's face. "Elphie, I want to put some more ointment on you."

Elphaba nodded and allowed Glinda to retrieve the tube off of the nightstand. She unscrewed the cap, squeezed a bit of the salve onto her finger and turned towards Elphaba to apply the ointment to her remaining cuts. Elphaba closed her eyes as Glinda's soft touch relaxed her. After applying the ointment to the cuts on Elphie's face, Glinda squeezed out a bit more.

"Give me your wrists," she said.

Elphaba complied and watched as Glinda softly rubbed the liniment onto her still raw wrists. It was then that she realized for the first time that her bracelet was missing. The realization startled her and she jumped a bit in reaction.

Glinda immediately stopped rubbing her wrists. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I…...my bracelet," Elphaba stammered.

"Oh! Oh Elphie, wait." Glinda went back to the nightstand and opened the drawer. She reached inside and pulled out one bright, shining bracelet.

"I took it off of you at the prison."

"The prison? How were you able to do that? We were in separate cells."

Glinda moved back to Elphaba's side and lifted her hand to put the bracelet back on. "Rodderin let me into your cell when they brought you back after that last interrogation. I was out of my mind worrying about you. He let me out of my cell and into yours. He even unlocked your chains so that I could hold you. That's when I noticed that the bracelet was cutting into your wrists. So I took it off of you."

"You were in my cell?"

"Uh huh! It was an incredible gesture on Rodderin's part. He took a great risk by allowing me in there."

"But why Glinda? After everything I put you through in there. Why?"

Glinda stared at her, surprised by her question. "Because I love you," she responded.

Elphaba sighed and looked down, feeling unworthy of the love this woman offered. Glinda put three fingers under the green chin and lifted her head so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"Listen to me. I love you. I will always love you," Glinda smiled endearingly. "I want you to know, it's going to take a whole lot more than a few angry words to get me out of your life."

Elphaba smiled back and huffed out a short laugh.

"Now lie back and try to get some rest. Doctor's orders," Glinda directed.

"Stay with me?" Elphaba entreated.

"Always," Glinda replied. She grabbed the shoes from next to Elphaba and placed them on the nightstand. Then the two women settled back onto the bed, snuggling up next to one another. It didn't take long for Elphaba to fall asleep again. Glinda watched her for a while, noticing that the rhythmic rise and fall of Elphaba's chest was in perfect unison with her own breathing pattern. The realization warmed her. They were becoming more and more connected every day. She allowed herself to indulge in the warmth of their intimacy before finally allowing herself to succumb to sleep as well.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Glinda woke up barely an hour after she'd fallen asleep. Still pressed next to Elphaba, who was sleeping quite soundly, she was disinclined to move from such a comforting position. However, the fact that there were still a few more dossiers to pour over entered her mind, and she resigned herself to dutifully performing the task, telling herself that once she was finished, she would be free to spend the rest of the day with Elphaba. No timelines, no restrictions.

She delicately extracted herself from the bed, being careful not to wake her love, who obviously still needed the sleep. Picking out a wardrobe to suit the day, Glinda's next move was to draw herself a bath.

As the water poured into the oversized tub, Glinda spied Elphaba's bath gel. She removed the cap and inhaled the scent, savoring its effect on her olfactory senses before pouring a bit of it into the water for herself. Luxuriating in her bath, Glinda allowed her mind to wander. It was so nice having Elphaba in her home. To be able to wake up with her, spend the day with her, and know that she was close by was so comforting. Glinda wanted desperately to cling to that feeling. If only Phanica and the Ozian powers that be would cooperate.

Thinking about those two entities began to anger Glinda. The way they'd mistreated her, and especially the way they'd mistreated Elphaba, the woman she loved more than life. Her love was in the next room sleeping off the effects of the abuse. The thought only served to anger Glinda more.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax, but relaxation was becoming elusive now, so Glinda finished washing up and exited the tub. She began to feel more usual, going through her morning ritual, even though it was now past noon. Applying lotions, fixing her hair, putting on her makeup just felt so……normal. Normal hadn't been a part of her vocabulary in a long time now, and it felt really good to be reintroduced to it.

Glinda had chosen a short-sleeved, white sundress with yellow and crimson flower prints interspersed throughout. She finished zipping up the back of the dress then walked over to the pile of folders on the small table between the chairs in front of the unlit fireplace. Glinda looked back at Elphaba who was still sleeping soundly. She smiled at her love's peaceful mien. Watching Elphaba sleep reinforced what she'd been pondering for a while now. She'd already made a decision about her position. She hadn't made a formal announcement yet, but as soon as all business was caught up, she would announce her retirement from public service and help the Gillikinese people find a replacement. She would miss her life in Gillikin, she knew that, but she was also looking forward to exploring new possibilities and creating new memories with Elphaba, wherever their travels took them.

Glinda sighed and looked back at the diminished stack of folders next to her. _'Here we go,' _she thought. This wasn't Glinda's favorite type of work, but it was necessary. If Elphaba was still sleeping when she finished, she would see if Tanon had anything else she needed to address. The time she spent away had caused a backlog of state business, but Tanon had managed to delegate most of the responsibilities for her. Nonetheless, she wanted to get as much done as possible and create a smooth transition for the next leader of Gillikin.

Glinda spent the next half an hour going over the remaining dossiers. When she reached the next to last one and opened it up for perusal, a smile fell across her face. She didn't even need to read it, but she did so anyway. She knew this candidate, and he instantly became her top choice for the new judicial seat. She placed the folder in an envelope, and placed it on top of the stack of folders to be considered. Once she placed the stacks of folders in their appropriate boxes, Glinda left the bedroom and summoned Ren upstairs to help her with the boxes.

"Wait right here, Elphaba's still asleep," Glinda said as Ren waited outside her bedroom door. She grabbed the first box and took it to him. "This box is to be taken back to the state office and re-filed," Glinda said. She went back and grabbed the next box. "And this one is to be delivered to The Tin Man and Lion. They're my choices for consideration to fill the judicial seat vacated by Judge Skillins. My personal choice is in the envelope on top. Make sure they get these today, and tell them if they have any questions, I'll be here."

"Yes Miss Glinda," Ren stated, then left with the boxes.

Glinda was relieved to have that bit of work out of the way, and since Elphaba was still sleeping, she decided to find Tanon. She quietly closed the doors to her bedroom and headed downstairs, finding Tanon in the study.

"Good afternoon Tanon."

"Well, good afternoon to you too. And where is your better half?" he smiled.

Glinda chuckled. "She's still sleeping. I'm hoping she doesn't sleep the day away, but if that's what she needs, then that's what I want for her."

"I agree. Now what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could point me in the direction of any more state business that I need to attend to. I want to get caught up and get everything out of the way as soon as possible."

"Ah, I see. Well, as it so happens, I've managed to take care of your responsibilities for you. There was nothing that specifically needed your attention and nothing requiring your signature, so believe it or not, you're all caught up."

Glinda looked at Tanon with surprise. "Well, I knew you were delegating a lot of the paperwork, but I had no idea how on top of things you were."

Tanon waved her off.

"Tanon, have you ever thought about what it would be like to lead a state on your own?"

"No, not really. I enjoy working for you."

"Well, you should consider it. I happen to know that one of the Ozian states will be looking for a new leader very soon."

"Really? Where'd you hear that? I've heard no such news," Tanon said, feeling confused.

"Tanon, sit down. I have something to tell you," Glinda said.

"Glinda….You're not leaving are you?"

Glinda nodded slowly. "As soon as I'm able to find a capable replacement, and as soon as Elphaba is ready to travel, we'll be leaving. Since I can't just continue to be absent and shirk my responsibilities, I felt it would be in the best interest of the people of Gillikin if I were to retire."

"But Glinda, they love you. No one wants you to leave."

"I know Tanon, and I'm sorry. But I've chosen a life with Elphaba, and since she's not able to walk the streets of these cities openly and safely, we can't stay here."

"She seems to be enjoying her time here now," Tanon said.

"She loves it here, but if we were to stay, she'd be a prisoner in this house. She'd never be able to leave for fear of her safety. That's not a life she wants, and that's not a life I want for her." Glinda moved closer to Tanon and put her hand on his shoulder. "Tanon, please consider taking over for me. Of course there would be an election, but I believe that with my endorsement, and given your considerable experience, you'd be the overwhelming favorite of the people."

Tanon moved away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll consider it Glinda….as a favor to you, but I have to be honest with you. No one is capable of running this place the way you can. Personally, I'd rather be working for you than hiring my own help."

"I know you would, and I'm sorry."

Tanon smiled and walked over to Glinda. "I do understand though. You and Elphaba have something really special. Something few people find in a lifetime. If I were you, I'd do anything in my power to protect that as well."

Glinda's eyes began to mist over. "Thank you Tanon."

The two embraced for a long moment. Tanon wiped his eyes as they began to well up with tears as well.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," he said.

"Come on Tanon, I'm not gone yet."

He nodded and smiled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Fiyero stopped by earlier. He said that the request they sent to the Emerald City to have Falia's wagon and all its contents released from impound has been granted without a hearing."

"Really? Well that's a bit unusual, but who's complaining," she said. "I assume he and Falia have already left to pick it up."

"Actually no."

Glinda looked at Tanon questioningly.

"Apparently, the officials in the Emerald City felt that Falia's wagon should be delivered personally. Something about the fact that you and Elphaba were transported in it would make it a curiosity and possibly a target. They wanted to make sure it got here safe and sound, so they're sending a small contingent to deliver it here."

Glinda looked skeptical. "Tanon, I've never heard of such a thing. It seems highly unusual."

"I agree. That's why I've decided to brief the guards posted at the gate. They're to allow the wagon inside and make sure that all parties leave the premises promptly."

"Good. I knew you would handle things," Glinda smiled. "You see, you have exactly what it takes to run this place."

Tanon shook his head. "Just stop. I'm still holding out hope that you can work things out and stay."

"Well, you can hold out hope all you want. Just don't hold your breath," Glinda laughed. "If you need anything, I'll be upstairs."

"I'll try and keep all business away from you as much as possible today," Tanon said reassuringly.

"Thank you Tanon. I really appreciate you and all you do," Glinda kissed him on the cheek and briskly turned to go back upstairs.

* * *

"Here, you may want to wear this," Renegade said handing Phanica a long, hooded cloak.

"It's a nice day out. Why would I want this?" She replied.

"So no one recognizes you. In case you forgot, you've become pretty notorious in these parts lately. The last thing we need is for someone to be able to identify you when we're near Glinda's place and warn her in advance."

Phanica didn't take the cloak. "I have my own," she said, holding up a wool coat.

"It has no hood. The hood is the point," Renegade said, thrusting the cloak back towards her.

Phanica looked at him, then grabbed the cloak. "Alright, but just until we get to Glinda's place. Then I'm putting this on. It allows me more freedom of movement for what we have to do."

"Only once we're inside the estate. Until then…..the cloak."

Phanica nodded in agreement and climbed on the back of the wagon. Renegade followed her while another man perched himself up front in the driver's seat. Another man climbed into a covered, black carriage which would serve as their transportation back.

"Phanica! Phanica!" A man on horseback came riding up. He jumped off the horse and handed her a note. "This just came in from Coniger's bird."

Phanica took the note and read it. "Good work Silat. Send a note back to Coniger that we'll be there sometime after dark. If anything changes, I want to know about it."

Silat nodded then jumped back on his horse and raced off.

"What was that all about?" Renegade asked.

"I have several people stationed along our route, just in case we run into trouble or some news developes. This note.." she said holding the note up for Renegade to see. "has information on our man. His name is Rodderin and he's currently residing in Glinda's staff quarters. Room number 2."

Renegade took the note and read it. "Good job. According to this, he also has his own quarters. Things are going very well so far."

"That they are," Phanica agreed. "That they are."

* * *

Glinda was sitting in her highback chair when she heard Elphaba begin to stir. She dog-eared her page, put the book down and walked over to the bed, perching herself next to the green woman. Elphaba took a deep breath and blinked her eyes open.

Glinda smiled down at her and gently brushed the back of her fingers across Elphaba's cheek. "Welcome back sweetness."

Elphaba smiled tiredly. She rolled over, taking Glinda's hand and placing a soft kiss on the pale fingers. "You realize, of course, that you're the only one who can even remotely get away with watching me sleep."

Glinda laughed. "You love it and you know it."

"I love you. Big difference."

"Alright you grump," Glinda snickered. "Next time you can just wake up all alone."

Elphaba rolled over and pulled Glinda's hand until the blonde was positioned on top of her. Glinda peered down into her dark eyes, smiled and began stroking her hair.

"I love waking up next to you," Elphaba said stroking Glinda's cheek. "I love it that the first thing I see is your beautiful face. I love lying next to you, being lazy with you, cuddling up with you and a whole range of things that all center around you."

Glinda cupped Elphaba's cheek, gave her most endearing smile then leaned down to steal a kiss from her love. They kissed softly, lingering for a long moment before Glinda pulled back. She looked down into adoring brown eyes that warmed her inside.

"Are you hungry?" Glinda asked softly while continuing to stroke Elphaba's hair. "You've been asleep for quite a while."

Elphaba began to stretch. "Mmm, no not really," she said through a yawn bringing her hand up to politely cover her mouth. "I would like to get cleaned up though."

"Then I'll draw you a bath. And I think you need a little something, so I'll have some tea and biscuits brought up as well."

"You're the boss," Elphaba smiled.

Glinda smiled back and gave her a quick kiss then moved off of her, pulling her hands and helping her up in the process. "Now just stay there for a moment while I get your bath ready." She said then hurriedly ran off into the bathroom.

In a few moments, Glinda emerged with a satisfied look on her face. "It will take a little while for the tub to fill, but your towels are laid out for you, and I've put some of your bath gel in the water."

Elphaba slid to the edge of the bed as Glinda walked over and gave her a hug.

"Elphie, when you're finished getting ready, how would you feel about taking a walk around the grounds with me. We still have some daylight left, and I'd love to be able to show you around. You really haven't had a chance yet."

"I'd really like that," Elphaba replied.

"Good," Glinda beamed. "Now go take your bath." She gave Elphaba another light peck and sent her into the bathroom then hurried off to request that the tea and biscuits be brought up promptly. The staff complied and within fifteen minutes, a tea tray was brought into the bedroom and set down on the small table in front of the fireplace. Glinda fixed a cup for herself and one for Elphaba. She was just about to take the cup into the bathroom when Elphaba emerged in her robe.

"Elphie? That was quick," Glinda said. "I wasn't expecting you to be finished for a while yet."

Elphaba shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to get back to you as soon as possible," she smiled.

Glinda smiled back. "Well here, I fixed some tea for you. Come sit down."

Elphaba sat across from Glinda and took the tea being offered to her. "Glinda, you look troubled. Is anything wrong?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba and put down her tea cup. "I spoke with Tanon earlier. I told him I was relinquishing my duties as the leader of the Gillikin state and asked him to consider taking my place."

"Is that what you've decided? Do you really want to give up your position?" Elphaba asked.

"I do Elphie. And it wasn't a difficult choice. I can't be with you **and** perform my duties. The choice was clear."

Elphaba stared at Glinda for a moment. "Glinda, are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want? We're talking about your life here. The life you've known, become accustomed to, the life you love. You can't make that decision lightly."

"I'm not Elphie. I've been thinking about it ever since we first got together. I've weighed the pros and cons of this decision, and depending on the scenario, the pros generally win. It has always been my hope that someday I would be able to convince the authorities in the Emerald City to pardon you and your group. I still hold to that hope, but until that day comes, until you and I can walk around freely without fear of repercussions, the answer isn't in how I've lived my life, but in how you've lived yours."

"Glinda, if you go on the run with me, you won't be able to approach the authorities. You'll be wanted as well."

"I've thought about that too. I'm going to have Tanon and Kerrick work on my behalf. I can't think of two more capable people to……." A disturbing thought suddenly occurred to Glinda. "Elphie? Why are you questioning me? Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me to go with you?"

"Sweet Oz Glinda, no! I want nothing more than to have you with me."

"Then what's going on? It sounds like you're trying to convince me to stay behind."

"No Glinda, that couldn't be further from the truth, but I do have concerns and they're two fold. First of all, trouble seems to follow me. You've been in danger several times since we found each other again, and I'm very worried about how I'm going to keep you safe. Secondly, I don't want you to resent me for taking you away from the things you love."

"Elphie, the things I love are right here in front of me, bundled up all nicely and neatly in a tall, green package," Glinda said smiling at her love.

Elphaba smiled back. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, but I want to reassure you that you're what's important to me. And as far as safety is concerned, we'll face those challenges together. Besides, if I don't come along, who's going to keep **you **out of trouble?"

"Well, there is Fiyero, and Iriiq, and Solis, and…."

"Ok, ok, I get it," Glinda laughed a little. "Come on, let's drop this subject and go on our walk."

Elphaba nodded and put down her tea cup. She quickly dressed in the black pants and short sleeved turtleneck she'd packed, put on her boots and offered Glinda her arm. "Where to?"

"Out past the staff quarters. There's a really nice pond back that way."

"I can't wait to see it. Hey, how about I take the broom and practice getting it airborn?" Elphaba said, reaching out to the broom propped up against the wall.

Glinda slapped her hand down. "Not on your life. You still have a good week of recovery in front of you and I'm not about to let you pad that timetable by taking unnecessary risks."

"Yes mom," Elphaba said sarcastically.

Elphaba was still eyeing the broom as Glinda pulled her out of the bedroom.

The women spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening touring the grounds of Glinda's estate. Elphaba was impressed with the attention to detail that the grounds crew paid to the estate. Every tree, every plant, every bush seemed healthy and manicured. The horses at the stable were well fed, well groomed and taken care of. Seeing the stable of horses made Elphaba miss her own profoundly. She secretly wondered if she would ever see the mare again.

Glinda ushered them to the pond where they stayed until dusk. After sharing several intimate moments at the pond, they decided that it was time to head back to the house. Elphaba and Glinda walked hand in hand. As they passed by the staff quarters, they ran into Rodderin.

"Oh, Rodderin, come here. There's someone who wants to meet you," Glinda said excitedly.

Rodderin shyly walked over to Elphaba and took her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally speak with you Miss Elphaba."

"Please Rodderin, can we lose the honorifics? It's just Elphaba."

"As you wish…..Elphaba," Rodderin said with a smile.

"Rodderin, didn't you get Tanon's message that Elphaba wanted to see you?"

"I did, but I was also told that she was sleeping. I was going to wait until this evening to come by and see you two."

"Rodderin, I just wanted to thank you for what you've done for me. For us," Elphaba said glancing at Glinda and placing her arm around her shoulder.

"I only did what a decent person ought to do. I'm glad I finally got the guts to do something about the atrocities I'd seen occurring in that prison. It feels good, you know?"

"I know exactly how you feel," Elphaba said. "That's why Fiyero and I formed The Resistance. We decided that it was about time someone stood up for what they believed in instead of sitting idly by and waiting for someone else to invoke change."

"That's exactly it," Rodderin conceded. "I'd just stood by for so long, detesting what was going on in there, but never doing anything about it. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I was hoping things would change on their own, or if I remained ignorant, it would all just go away. Of course, that never happened. And after what I saw them do to you, well, I just couldn't remain ignorant anymore. But you shouldn't thank me. It was Glinda here who prompted me to do something."

Elphaba looked admiringly at Glinda.

"She was so passionate, so heartfelt in her devotion for you. It just stirred something inside of me. I had to react."

"She definitely has that effect on people," Elphaba said.

"Oh stop," Glinda said blushing.

"Well Rodderin, it was certainly a pleasure meeting you. If there's anything you need, ever, just let me know. I owe you my life."

"The pleasure is mine, believe me. And you and your group are already doing more for me than I could have ever hoped for. You're giving me a new chance at my own life. Thank you."

"Thank you Rodderin, and welcome aboard," Elphaba said.

"Goodbye Rodderin," Glinda said waving to the man.

Rodderin waved back and headed to his room.

"Well, he certainly is a nice man," Elphaba said.

"He really is. I'll never forget what he did for us back in that horrible place."

"Neither will I."

* * *

Night fell upon the land as a wagon and a carriage pulled up to Glinda's estate. Renegade pulled his hood over his face and Phanica followed suit.

"Hold there," The guards at the gate said stopping the vehicles from entering.

"We have a wagon belonging to Miss Falia Densing," The driver, Nessin, said handing the papers to the guard.

"Who's that and why is he here?" The guard said, indicating the black carriage.

"That's our transportation back. Sorry about the small contingent, but we were worried about possible attacks on this vehicle during our trip. We'll just drop it off at the staff quarters as instructed, then we'll be on our way."

"Very well, but we'll need to make a head count on the way out," The guard instructed.

"Understood. Thank you sir." Nessin said.

The guards let the vehicles through the gate. As they proceeded towards the staff quarters Phanica looked up at where she guessed Glinda's room might be. She saw a silhouette pass by the drawn curtains of an upstairs room and wondered to herself it was possibly Elphaba's shadow. Finally, she was on Glinda's estate. So close, yet unable to get at the blonde.

She turned her attention back to the road ahead. Soon, they were at the staff quarters. They parked the wagon off to the side having no intention whatsoever of letting its owner know that it was there. Phanica, Renegade and the driver of the wagon quickly hopped off of it. Phanica tossed her cloak and put on her coat. Renegade pulled out a pistol and checked the barrel.

"Where did you get that?" Phanica asked.

"Nevermind that. We have work to do."

The three quickly ran to room number 2 while the driver of the carriage turned the vehicle around and readied it for escape. If they aroused too much suspicion, there would have to be a quick getaway, a contingency that they had planned for. The ideal plan was to take Rodderin quietly and without incident.

Phanica quietly knocked on the door. Rodderin, having no reason to fear for his safety, opened it immediately.

"Yes?"

"Hello Rodderin. Someone we know needs your services," Phanica said.

"You!" Rodderin recognized Phanica from the photos he'd seen in the papers. He tried to close the door but was blocked by Nessin. Nessin and Phanica poured through the doorway as Renegade stood guard outside. Rodderin struggled against Nessin and Phanica. Nessin pulled one of Rodderin's arms behind him and covered his mouth. Rodderin flailed and clutched at Phanica, pulling a button off of her coat. She took knife out of its sheath on her belt and held it up to Rodderin's throat.

"You have one chance of making it out of here alive," she said in a quiet, but harsh tone. "Cooperate with us, and we'll make it worth your while. Resist, and you're a dead man."

Rodderin stopped struggling. His eyes were wide as Phanica spoke. It only took a moment for him to take stock of his situation. He nodded his head indicating that he would cooperate.

"Good, now, Nessin here is going to take his hand down from your mouth. I don't want to hear a sound from you, got it?"

Rodderin nodded again.

"Good. Now, I want you to get the Southstairs keyset that I know you have and give them to me."

Nessin let go of Rodderin. He briefly thought about crying out, but Phanica and her knife were too close, and just at that moment, Renegade entered the room with his pistol ever so visible and a black, plastic bag in his hand.

Rodderin was resigned. He opened a book on the nightstand. The pages on the inside had been cut out, and the keys lay within. He grabbed the keys and reluctantly handed them to Phanica.

"Take him to the carriage. I have one more thing left to do," Renegade instructed.

"What could you possibly have left to do?" Phanica asked incredulously.

"I'm going to leave a calling card for our friends," he responded.

Phanica sighed but did as instructed, ushering Rodderin out of the room and into the carriage. She grabbed her cloak from the wagon and put it on once again.

"Get on the floor. Lie down and don't say a word until I tell you otherwise," she said pushing Rodderin into the carriage.

Nessin and Phanica entered the carriage right behind him. Within moments, Renegade emerged from the room sans the plastic bag.

"What did you do in there?" Phanica asked.

"Nevermind that. It doesn't concern you right now."

Renegade climbed into the carriage as the driver snapped the reigns. When they reached the gate, Nessin spoke.

"We're all finished here. The wagon is safely at the staff quarters."

The guard made sure that there were three inside the carriage, nodded and opened the gate for them to pass. Once they were safely away from the estate, Phanica removed her cloak and pulled Rodderin up to the seat.

"What do you want with me?" Rodderin asked.

"We need to get into Southstairs, and you're the man who's going to get us in," Phanica responded.

"I can't exactly just walk through the front gates. I'm a wanted man now, if you weren't aware."

"Don't play us for idiots," Phanica snapped. "We know you got Elphaba and her doctor out of the prison, and you didn't exactly usher them through the front gates either. There's a secret way in and out of there. You know where it is. You're going to take us there."

"Why would you want to break into that place? Most people are trying to break out."

"A certain prisoner is of the utmost interest to us," Renegade said. "I want you to help us get him out."

"And who is this prisoner?"

"Baraq of the Glikkus."

Rodderin looked back and forth between Phanica and Renegade, trying to sense whether they were serious or not. He gathered that they were.

"He's in heavy security. It's going to be almost impossible to get to him," Rodderin said.

"That's why you're here. You're going to make it happen, and if you don't, then you'll die," Renegade said pointedly.

Rodderin understood. He closed his eyes briefly and sat back. Taking a deep breath and looking out at the Gillikin countryside, he silently wondered if this was going to be his last night alive.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Elphaba had gone into the bathroom to clean up and change into her bedclothes. Glinda had a fire roaring in the fireplace and was busy covertly lighting candles around her room as quickly as she could. As nice, warm and sunny as the day was, the night came with a brisk chill. It was not uncommon to Autumn nights in Gillikin.

Elphaba emerged from the bathroom and looked in wonder at what Glinda had been up to. When Glinda saw her expression, she smiled excitedly and ran over to her.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked wrapping her arms around Elphaba's waist.

"It's beautiful Glinda. It reminds me of our cave in the Gillikin Forest." She smiled at the bubbly blonde. "I'll never forget that night."

Glinda simpered back. "Neither will I, and that's exactly the effect I was going for. Of course, none of these candles were wand produced, but we don't have to worry about watching them either."

"Will they last all night like the others?"

"Well no, but they're self-extinguishing. They've each got their own snuff point. Some are at one hour, some at two and so on."

"Snuff point? That sounds a bit harsh," Elphaba laughed. "Where did you find such things?"

"At a local boutique. It's full of unique gifts, accessories and attire. It's one of my favorite places to shop. I got your bedclothes there," Glinda grinned.

Elphaba turned in Glinda's arms to face her. She rested her arms on Glinda's shoulders. "If I haven't told you before, I want you to know just how grateful I am that you're in my life again."

Glinda stared lovingly into the brown eyes in front of her. "You tell me all the time Elphie. Whether it's with words, or gestures, or just a look, you tell me all the time."

Elphaba lifted her hand to Glinda's face and brushed her hair back. "Well then, let me tell you again."

Elphaba leaned down and captured Glinda's lips, locking them together with her own. They kissed deeply and intently as Elphaba ran her fingers through Glinda's hair. Glinda squeezed Elphaba tighter, pulling her ever closer. The kiss grew in enthusiasm before tapering off into a slow, light kiss.

Elphaba pulled back and looked into Glinda's azure eyes. "And thank you again for these nice...pink bedclothes," she said with a smile.

"Hmmm, something tells me you're not going to be needing them tonight," Glinda said with a wry smile.

Glinda held Elphaba's hands, and walking backwards, slowly lead her love over to the bed. The women slowly undressed each other. Elphaba unbuttoned Glinda's top and slowly slid it off of her shoulders, taking the time to kiss the bare shoulders all the way down to her hand then wrapping her lips around the delicate, pale fingers, one at a time. Every movement, every extricated piece of garment was removed with intent and purpose. The women stood bare skinned against one another, a litany of shadows and colors, holding each other in their arms and instigating slow, deliberate caresses up and down each other's backs. All the while, staring deeply into each other's eyes. As their exploration continued, both women felt the mutual heat of intimacy taking them over.

Elphaba leaned down and kissed Glinda fervently while Glinda enthusiastically returned the affection. They melted onto the bed as they continued to kiss one another and lose themselves in their passion. Elphaba rolled Glinda over, placing herself on top of the smaller woman. She pushed her hands down on the bed and lifted herself away from the amorous blonde, staring deeply into her eyes and taking in the beauty of the woman before her. Glinda held the stare and ran her hands up and down Elphaba's toned arms, feeling the muscles in the forearms and triceps.

After a brief moment, Glinda reached up, put her hands around Elphaba's neck and pulled her down for another kiss. Long, slow, deep and soft, the kiss filled Glinda with a tingling sensation that centered in her stomach and spread throughout her body. As their long, indulgent kisses continued, Elphaba and Glinda dissolved into one another's passion. They lavished each other with affection, love and emotional intensity until the last candle burned out, leaving them enervated and wrapped up in each other's arms.

Elphaba watched the dying flames of the fire in the fireplace flicker about as she held a sleeping Glinda in her arms. She slowly ran her fingers through the sweat soaked strands of blonde hair, letting herself take in the sense of contentment and warmth she felt. She thought about everything Glinda was giving up, so easily, so willingly, just to be with her. A part of her felt sad that Glinda had to make that choice, but the greater part of her was overjoyed that Glinda would always be with her. She held to that thought as the hypnotic effect of the flames took hold of her. Relaxed and content, Elphaba squeezed Glinda just a little tighter, rested her head on top of the blonde's and fell asleep.

* * *

In the early morning light, Fiyero awoke and decided to take an early morning walk around the estate. He walked outside, feeling invigorated by the cool morning air. As he walked around to the front of the staff quarters, he noticed Falia's wagon or what he assumed was Falia's wagon, and instantly recognized Elphaba's horse still tethered to it.

"Hey there girl. How long have you been hooked up to this wagon?" Fiyero said, stroking the horse's mane. He quickly took the yoke off of the horse and set it loose so that it could graze.

'_Where's Falia?' _he thought, wondering why she didn't tell him about the wagon's arrival, and why Elphaba's horse was still strapped to it.

Fiyero made his way over to Falia's quarters and softly knocked on the door. There was no immediate answer, so he knocked again. After a few moments, a very tired Falia answered the door.

"Fiyero!" she said looking around. "Is everything alright?"

"Falia, did you know your wagon is here?"

Falia looked at him questioningly. "Really? I was never notified. I just figured something happened to delay the delivery."

"Yeah, it's outside here," Fiyero said, thumbing in the direction of the wagon. "Whoever delivered it left Elphaba's horse tied to it."

"You're kidding. They didn't even take the horse off of the yoke?"

Fiyero shook his head and shrugged.

"Hold on a minute while I get dressed. I want to take a look at it and make sure everything is there."

Falia dressed in a hurry and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair before exiting her quarters. Fiyero lead her to the wagon and the two began looking it over.

"It looks like it's in good shape," Fiyero said as he examined the wheels and joists.

"Yeah, and it looks like everything's here, including……." Falia reached behind one of the stacks of boxes and pulled out Elphaba's saddlebag, holding it up for Fiyero to see. "I think I know someone who will be glad to see this," she said with a smile.

Fiyero smiled and nodded in agreement. Resting his arms on the sideboard of the wagon, he looked around to see if he could figure out why the people delivering the wagon failed to notify anyone. As he surveyed the area, he noticed Rodderin's door was slightly ajar.

'_Maybe he knows something,' _Fiyero thought and headed over to his room.

Fiyero reached the door and knocked lightly, causing the door to swing open a little more. "Hello! Rodderin!" Fiyero called. No one answered.

Fiyero waited for a moment more, but when he heard no response, he slowly pushed the door slightly further open and peered inside. After taking a look inside, Fiyero quickly pushed the door all the way open and rushed in.

Falia saw his urgent entry into Rodderin's room and walked over to see what was going on. "Fiyero?" Falia walked into the room and stopped at the sight before her. "What happened?"

Fiyero looked up from the items that captured his attention and looked over to Falia. "I'm not sure, but we need to wake everyone. Right now."

"I'll go around the staff quarters, you go to the main house," Falia suggested.

Fiyero nodded and ran towards the main house. When he reached the house, he rushed through the door almost running into Tanon.

"Well, you're up early," Tanon said, then instantly noted the serious look on Fiyero's face. "What is it? What's going on?"

"I need to wake Glinda and Elphaba. Something's happened to Rodderin."

"What do you mean?"

"Go out to the staff quarters. You'll see."

"Glinda and Elphaba are upstairs asleep still."

"Thanks. I'm going to wake them. Meet me at the staff quarters."

Tanon nodded and quickly headed out of the house. Fiyero ran upstairs and knocked softly on the door. "Elphaba, Glinda, it's Fiyero." He knocked again, a bit more forcefully this time. "Elphaba, Glinda, I need to talk to you two."

After a few moments, both women, dressed in their robes answered the door.

"Fiyero, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked hearing the urgency in Fiyero's voice.

"Something's happened to Rodderin. Can you get dressed and meet me at his room?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. We'll be right over," Elphaba said.

Fiyero turned and rushed out of the house. Glinda looked up at Elphaba with a frightened expression.

"What does he mean something's happened to Rodderin?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know. Let's get dressed and get over there."

Glinda and Elphaba dressed as quickly as they could and hurried over to the staff quarters where they found Falia, Fiyero, Iriiq, Dr. Frinly and Solis inside Rodderin's room. The rest of their group waited patiently outside to find out what was going on. As Elphaba and Glinda entered the room, they spied the set of bloody garments on the floor.

"What is all of this?" Glinda asked feeling very alarmed.

Dr. Frinly pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to where the women were standing. "Those are the clothes that Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin took from us when we switched places at the train depot."

Elphaba looked at the bloody soldier's jacket. "All that blood, are you telling me…."

"We believe they were compromised," Dr. Frinly said dejectedly. "We believe they're all dead."

Elphaba took a step back and caught her breath. "I don't understand. Why? Why would someone do this? Why leave it here? To what end?"

"I think they want us to know what happened to our friends, and I think they want us to understand that they know we're here."

"Who are **they**?" Elphaba asked, becoming angry.

Glinda spied a button lying on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She examined it closely before the realization hit her. _"Phanica!" _she thought. As the group continued to discuss the morbid findings, Glinda tuned all of them out. They became distant voices as all her senses zeroed in on the shiny round object. She felt repulsed by the revelation, unnerved by its implications. All the while the button continued to command her attention.

"Glinda?" Elphaba noticed the look on the blonde's face as she stared at the object in her hand. "Glinda, what is it? What do you have there?"

Everyone turned and looked at Glinda. Elphaba's voice shook her from her thoughts and she looked up in time to see everyone's gaze cast in her direction. Slowly, she held the button out for them to see. "It's Phanica. She was here," she said swallowing hard. "I recognize this button from her coat. She wore the same coat the entire time she..." Glinda took a deep ragged breath. "the entire time she was taking me and Elphaba to the Emerald City. This is hers. I'm sure of it." With a shaking hand, Glinda turned the button over to Fiyero and hurried out of the room. She was badly shaken by the incident, and it was evident when she handed Fiyero the button.

"Excuse me," Elphaba said as she left the room and raced after Glinda, catching up to her just outside of the room.

Glinda was crying when Elphaba reached her. Elphaba just wrapped her arms around her love and let her cry. "It's ok, sweetie. It's ok," Elphaba tried to reassure her.

Glinda sniffled and looked up at Elphaba. "They're never going to leave us alone are they? Wherever we go, they're going to find us."

Elphaba had no answer for her. She just held onto her as tightly as she could.

Fiyero emerged from the room. "Elphaba, how are you feeling, physically?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I think we need to leave. Today. The sooner we get to Fliaan and meet up with the rest of the group, the safer we'll be. It's no longer safe to stay here."

Elphaba looked at Glinda to gage her reaction, but Glinda didn't look up. Turning back to Fiyero, "I understand. We'll be packed this afternoon."

"What about Rodderin? We need to find him," Glinda suddenly said, eyes still red from the tears.

"Tanon's going to take care of that. He has resources that will be better suited to find him than we are. My main concern is getting everyone, especially you and Elphaba out of here safely."

"Come on Glinda, let's get back to the house," Elphaba said, trying to offer some solace. She put her arm around Glinda's shoulder and slowly lead her back up the road to the main house.

Tanon also headed back to the house and immediately began sending messages to his resources to help figure out what happened to Rodderin. The guards at the gate were questioned and a timeline was established for the disappearance. Tanon ran his fingers through his hair, feeling frustrated at the breech of security. He continued to follow leads for the next hour until his concentration was interrupted.

Glinda walked into the study where Tanon was working. He looked up and saw the despondent expression on her face.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry this has happened. I tried to make sure everything was secure."

"I know you did, and that's what scares me. We took precautions, but they still found their way around them. Tanon, Phanica was on my estate. She was inside these walls. Just the thought of that scares me beyond measure. What if she had come into the house? What if she was able to hurt Elphie? I hate thinking about what might have happened last night."

"I know, and I blame myself. Fiyero's right. The best thing for everyone is to leave immediately. Are you all packed?"

"Not yet. Elphaba is. She went back out to talk to Fiyero. I'm still just a bit stunned."

Tanon sighed. "I understand."

Glinda looked around and tried to hold back her tears. "I just didn't think we'd be leaving this soon."

"It is abrupt, but that doesn't mean you can't come back and visit one day. In fact, I'm going to insist that you do."

Glinda wiped her tears and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you Glinda," Tanon said disconsolately.

Glinda walked over and gave him a big hug. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Don't be such a stranger ok?"

"I promise," Glinda said through her tears.

"Now go on and pack. You're going to make me cry," Tanon said with a smile.

Glinda nodded and held his hand before slowly turning to head out of the room. She only took a few steps before turning back to face Tanon again.

"Glinda?" Tanon walked towards the doleful girl. "Is something else bothering you?"

* * *

Elphaba had taken the scant items she had in the house including the broom and ruby slippers down to Fiyero to have them packed up on Falia's wagon. Fiyero was also done packing, so he took her around the staff quarters to see her horse. When Elphaba eyed the mare, she was overcome with joy. She ran up to the animal, gave it a big hug then stroked its nose and mane. The horse nuzzled against her, recognizing its mistress instantly.

"Oh I've missed you," Elphaba said. "I'm sorry for what you've been put though girl. I promise I'll take better care of you this time."

The horse whinnied as if it understood what Elphaba was saying. A part of Elphaba believed that it did, even though it was an animal, not an Animal.

"Elphaba, we also found this on the wagon," Fiyero said, holding up her saddlebag.

"Ah, that's fantastic. I was hoping this would still be on there." She rifled through the bags, found all the contents to be in place, and closed them up again. "Wow, it's a good thing Phanica didn't go rummaging through everything."

"So everything's there?"

Elphaba nodded in response.

"I think everyone is packed and ready to go. If you want to go get Glinda, I'll get your horse saddled up for you."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that. I'm going to take the saddlebags with me. There's something that belongs to Glinda inside. Then we'll be right out."

Fiyero nodded and walked over to the horse as Elphaba headed towards the house at a hurried pace. She raced up the steps of the porch, through the front door and up the stairs.

"Glinda, are you packed?" She called out as she ascended the stairs and approached the bedroom door. "Come on, everyone's ready to…………go."

Elphaba looked at the empty suitcases on Glinda's bed. She walked over to the bed and put her saddlebags down. "Glinda?" she said softly.

Glinda was staring out the window with her arms folded in front of her. She slowly turned her head to look at Elphaba. Elphaba saw the tears in her eyes and the look on her face, and she knew.

"You're not coming…..are you?" She said, almost at a whisper.

Glinda turned her head back as silent tears fell from her eyes. Elphaba sank down on the bed and just stared at the blonde.

"I'm sorry Elphie," Glinda cried softly.

"Do you mind telling me why?"

Glinda wiped her tears and took a ragged breath. She stood at the window for a moment longer, trying to gather herself before approaching Elphaba. With small strides and a bent head, she walked over to the bed and took the green woman's hands in her own. She sighed heavily trying to keep the tears at bay then looked into Elphaba's pleading eyes. "Elphie, I want to go with you. More than anything, you have to believe that, but I realized something this morning." A tear rolled down her cheek and she took a moment to wipe it away then continued. "Phanica found us. In spite of how careful we were, and in spite of all our precautions, she found us. What's worse, she was actually able to get on the property. What I realized was that no matter where we go, no matter how careful we are, she will continue to hunt us down, and she will find us. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually she will. As long as you're considered a fugitive, she has license to hurt you. That's why I can't go with you. Please Elphie, try to understand."

A crestfallen Elphaba just looked at Glinda.

"Elphie, I know what I have to do. I have to go to the Emerald City. I have to make Boq understand that he just has to grant a full pardon to you and everyone in the Resistance. It's the only way. Once you're legally free, Phanica has no more power over either one of us. Right now, she has the blessings of the state's authorities. I'm going to take that away from her once and for all. Once I've done that, I promise... I will find you and bring you home." Glinda said the last bit with conviction.

Elphaba's eyes began to mist over. "And how long do you think that will be?"

"A day….a week…..a month, a year. I just don't know," Glinda replied swallowing hard again.

Elphaba blinked her eyes and looked down as a single tear made its way down her cheek. "A year," she said to herself.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered wiping the tear from Elphaba's cheek. She wrapped her arms around the green woman's neck and hugged her fiercly. "This is killing me inside. I want to be with you more than anything, but I have to do this for you. For us."

She kissed the top of Elphaba's head and let go of her embrace. Elphaba wiped her recurring tears and looked up at Glinda. "Is there anything I can say or do to change your mind?"

Glinda slowly shook her head. "Those fears that I had, the ones that kept telling me I was going to lose you, they're back and stronger than ever," Glinda whispered, feeling completely downcast. "I just have this terrible feeling that something's going to happen to you, and Phanica is at the center of it. I have to stop what's going to happen before it's too late." Glinda cupped Elphaba's cheek. "Please Elphie. Please tell me you understand."

Elphaba nodded and looked up at her love. "I love you Glinda. I'm going to miss you," she said through her own tears.

"I love you too Elphie, and I'm going to miss you every second until I can see you again."

Elphaba reached inside her saddlebag and extracted one item. "Here, I think you're going to need this."

Glinda bit her bottom lip as more tears emerged. Elphaba held her wand out to her. With a trembling hand, she took the wand and held it to her chest. "Thank you," she whispered, barely able to get it out.

Elphaba grabbed her saddlebag and stood up abruptly. She looked at Glinda and turned to leave.

"Elphie?" Glinda called after her.

Elphaba stopped and looked back at the downhearted blonde. Glinda rushed into Elphaba's arms and kissed her fiercly. They said their final goodbyes in that kiss as they held tightly to one another. The kiss finally eased and Elphaba backed away.

"I need to go while I'm still remotely holding myself together," Elphaba said.

Glinda grabbed her hand again before she was able to turn away, reached into her pocket and pulled out the tube of ointment, pressing it into Elphaba's palm. "You still need this," she said, offering a rueful smile and lifting her hand to trace the remnants of the cut on Elphaba's cheek. "Please take care of yourself."

Elphaba nodded. "You too." She stared at Glinda for a moment then turned and quickly walked away. Glinda watched her descend the stairs until she was out of view, then she walked to the window to watch as Elphaba exited the house.

The group was waiting outside of the house as Elphaba exited.

"Where's Glinda?" Fiyero asked.

"Not coming. Let's go," Elphaba said in monotone. She climbed up on her horse and snapped the reigns, putting the animal in motion. The group headed off slowly. Glinda watched as they exited through the gates of the estate. The tears were streaming down her face as Elphaba approached the gate. She pressed her hands to the glass as Elphaba pulled up her horse and turned around to look up at Glinda's window one last time. Glinda smiled and blew her a kiss while Elphaba feigned catching it and placed her hand over her heart. She smiled one last time, then turned to leave.

Glinda kept watching until Elphaba's horse disappeared from sight. At that moment, she broke down, sinking to the floor and sobbing uncontrollably. She felt like she was dying inside. It was happening all over again. Elphaba had asked her to go with her, and once again, she stayed behind. She pulled her knees up to her chest and continued to cry until she was silently approached and a tissue box was held up to her face.

Glinda looked up and saw Tanon's sympathetic smile. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "Tanon, I didn't hear you come in," she said trying to gather herself.

Tanon held out his hand and helped her up. He ushered her to the edge of the bed and put his arm around her.

"Oh Tanon, what am I doing?"

"You're doing what you always do. The right thing. You're ensuring a future for you and Elphaba. I know it's hard right now, but I also know you, and you're not going to quit until The Tin Man gives in. The pain right now is going to be worth the happiness you'll have in the future. Trust me on that."

Glinda looked up at him and smiled briefly. "I just wish it didn't have to hurt so much," she said in a tremulous voice.

"I know, but you know what they say. If nothing ever hurt, how would we ever know when we felt good? They also say that anything worth having is worth fighting for. And you, Miss Glinda, fight with all your heart and soul when you find something that you're passionate about. Heaven help The Tin Man because I've never seen you more passionate than you are about Elphaba."

That comment elicited a more sincere smile from Glinda. "She is worth fighting for, and I'm going to give it everything I've got. By Ozma, I'll make him grant that pardon if it's the last thing I do."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Glinda, I've taken the liberty of sending your bags ahead of you to the Emerald City. I've also sent word to Kerrick that you'd like to see him and that you'll be in his office later today. Is there anything else you'll be needing?" Tanon said. He looked at the unresponsive blonde. "Glinda?"

Glinda sat on her chair looking over the the estate from her balcony. She pulled her coat tighter, closing it up around her to keep out the chill of late Autumn. Tanon walked outside and sat down next to her. He didn't say a word, choosing to sit back and let her speak if she so chose.

"You know, I was sitting out here when Baraq cast his weather spell," Glinda said still looking straight ahead. "The irony isn't lost on me that something I was so frightened of was the very thing that brought me to the one person who makes me feel safe. The person I hate more than anything brought me to the person I love most in life."

Tanon cast a sympathetic look towards Glinda.

"I miss her Tanon. I can't believe I just let her walk out of here without me."

"Glinda, we talked about this. You're doing what you have to do, and for the record, I completely agree with and support it."

Glinda didn't respond. She kept staring outward at nothing in particular.

"Listen, I know how difficult this is for you, but you can't let yourself slide into depression. I don't want to see you the way you were before you found Elphaba again."

Glinda raised her eyebrows and finally looked at Tanon. "What do you mean, 'slide into depression'? I did no such thing."

Tanon arched an eyebrow and glared at Glinda.

"Well, not entirely anyway," Glinda responded, knowing that Tanon was probably right.

"Glinda, you walled yourself up in this house. You rarely made public appearances, and you almost never received guests. You weren't even living. You were existing. I don't want to see that happen to you again."

"Was I that bad?"

"You were that bad. The worst part was how you kept everything to yourself. You never told me how you felt about Elphaba. If I had known, if I had even the slightest idea I could have helped you. I would never have subjected you to celebrations marking her death. I could have shielded you from the reminders."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Elphie convinced me that if I showed any loyalty towards her, the people would turn against me. In fact, the last request she had of me was that I not try to clear her name. She wouldn't even allow me to intervene to try and save her. Tanon, I was there the night the witch hunters came. She hid me from them, and I just stayed there while she was under attack. She was trying to protect me." Glinda smiled to herself. "She's always trying to protect me."

"And now you're trying to protect her. Don't you see Glinda? She made the hard decision back then to do whatever she could to make sure that you were safe. And now you're doing the same for her. Call it what you will, but I think fate is giving you a chance to make amends."

"What do you mean?"

"The pieces are all beginning to fall into place for me now. The night you just spoke of, the night the witch hunters came, you were feeling guilty about staying hidden weren't you?"

Glinda looked away, but acknowledged his suspicions with a slight nod.

"Even though her death was staged, you still have lingering feelings of guilt about your perceived ineffectual actions when you thought she was in danger. That thought has haunted you these last six years hasn't it?"

Glinda shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and looked away frowning. "I should have done something to help her."

"Well, now you're getting your chance. You can make a difference this time. This time, you really can save her."

Glinda looked over at Tanon, managing a slight smile. "You're right, and it's about time I stopped feeling sorry for myself and put my energy into helping the woman I love. The sooner I take care of this the better. Then we can finally be happy together. She deserves that Tanon. More than anything, I want to give that to her."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear," Tanon said with a smile.

Glinda stood up and began walking into the house. "I'll send word of my activities every day so that you will constantly be updated. If you hear anything about Rodderin or if there's any news I should be made aware of, I'll expect the same from you."

"Of course," Tanon said, following her inside.

"Good. One more thing. The Tin Man is worried about political fallout should he give Elphaba a full pardon. I need you to see if you can find anyone who would be willing to sign a petition in support of the pardon. If no one will do so, then we need to begin a campaign to turn people's minds and hearts in Elphie's favor. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'll get right on it."

Glinda regarded Tanon for a moment. "Have I told you lately just how much I appreciate you and all you do for me?"

Tanon smiled. "It's not necessary Miss Glinda. We're friends as well as colleagues. I know you appreciate me as I do you."

Glinda smiled brightly. "I really do, and yes, it is necessary that I tell you from time to time. Now, I'm going to get my wand and bubble my way to the Emerald City."

"Take care of yourself. We're all rooting for you here," Tanon said giving her a hug.

"Thanks. Your support in this means the world to me," Glinda said as they hugged. They let go of one another then Glinda ran upstairs to grab her wand.

* * *

Fiyero pulled his horse up beside Elphaba's and looked over at her. "You've been awful quiet this whole time."

Elphaba didn't respond.

"What happened with you and Glinda back there?"

"Nothing happened."

"Then why isn't she here? Look, if you two had an argument, then go back and talk to her."

"We didn't have an argument Fiyero. She has her reasons for staying behind. She wants to speak with Boq and The Lion. She's attempting to get a full pardon for all of us."

"Oh, I see. Does she have any sort of timetable for when she thinks that might happen? How long does she think she's going to be?"

Elphaba took a deep breath and crinkled her nose a bit. "Too long."

"What does that mean?" Fiyero asked.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now if you don't mind."

"I understand. I'm just worried about you. That's all."

"Well don't be," Elphaba said with more vitriol than she had intended. She couldn't even bring herself to apologize. Instead, she shifted her horse's direction and headed off of the path at a hurried pace.

"Whoa, everyone hold up," Fiyero commanded.

The group came to a halt. Confusion reigning all around.

"Listen people, we need to take a little break."

"So soon? We've only been traveling a couple of hours," Iriiq said.

"I know, but Elphaba's in a weird space right now. She just took off."

"Does this have anything to do with Glinda?"

Fiyero nodded. "I want to go after her, but I don't think she wants to talk to me right now."

"I'll go."

Fiyero and Iriiq turned to see Falia walking towards them.

"I think I might be able to help," she said.

Fiyero and Iriiq looked at one another then back at Falia.

"Sure, if you really think you can help," Fiyero said.

"Just give me your horse. I'll be back in a bit," Falia replied.

Fiyero jumped off of his horse and helped Falia up.

"If we're going to be stopping for awhile, can you make sure to take care of the horse pulling my wagon?" Falia asked.

"I'll see that it's done," Fiyero replied.

Falia snapped the reigns and galloped off after Elphaba. It wasn't very difficult to follow her trail. She spotted Elphaba's horse standing near a distant tree without its rider. Falia walked her horse over to Elphaba's and dismounted. Looking around, she didn't immediately see anything or anyone. She walked around, for a few moments, following the trail of broken twigs and misplaced leaves until she spotted Elphaba sitting on a rock, with her head in her hands.

Falia approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. A broken twig underfoot gave her away as Elphaba looked up to see the woman's apologetic face. Elphaba had been crying and was quick to wipe away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"What do you want Falia?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but you've got a lot of people worried back there."

Elphaba didn't say anything. She turned away and tried to gather herself.

"Look, Elphaba, I'd like to talk to you, but if you want me to leave you alone, I'd understand."

Elphaba turned and looked at Falia. "No,….no, it's ok. Of all people, you've earned my attention. I never did thank you for what you did for me and Glinda. If it weren't for you, who knows where we'd be right now? You've been a great friend Falia. Whatever you want to say, I'll listen."

"Actually, it's me who wants to listen to you. I know you're hurting without Glinda, and I'm not going to pry. I just want to help if I can."

"Glinda is going to the Emerald City to try and get pardons for everyone in the Resistance. What she's doing is admirable, and I'm very grateful and proud of her for even attempting."

"Then what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I miss her. The idea that she wouldn't be coming with us never even occurred to me. I felt blindsided. I wasn't prepared."

"But you'll see her again. It's not like she was saying goodbye for good."

"It feels like it. She has no idea when she will be able to come back." Elphaba put one hand on her hip and ran the other through her hair. "She said it could be a year."

"A year?" Falia asked, surprised.

"Maybe. Maybe longer. The point is, she doesn't know." Elphaba sat back down on her rock. "I have no idea when I'm going to see her again. That's what hurts. It hurts so much that sometimes I don't think I can bear it. I'm having a hard time processing all this, and I can't seem to block it out. I feel lost Falia."

Falia sat next to Elphaba and put her arm around her. "Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I felt pretty close to the same way when you told me my sister was gone. We were extremely close. As a matter of fact, I don't think I'll be able to completely move on until I visit her grave and say goodbye. You didn't really have a chance to say goodbye either did you?"

"We said our goodbyes."

"Yes, but not the way you would have if you had known this was coming. It was too abrupt. Too sudden. You wish you had more time, don't you?"

Elphaba nodded slowly as tears began to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to hold them back.

"It's ok hon. You have every right to feel the way you do. But at least you know you will be able to see her again at some point. I won't get that same chance with my sister."

Elphaba looked at Falia. "I'm sorry. I'm being a little selfish here aren't I?"

"Not at all. I didn't seek you out to gain sympathy points. I just want you to know that the pain does diminish a bit, though not entirely. It does become manageable. And if you ever need to talk or need a shoulder to lean on until your lady comes back to you, you have mine."

"Thank you Falia," Elphaba said, giving her a hug.

"You and Glinda are immensely important to me. You know I'm always here for you. For both of you."

"I know. And you can count on the same from me."

Falia smiled and hugged Elphaba again. "What do you say we head on back? I know some people who will be very happy to know you're in a better frame of mind."

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "After you," she said, motioning with her hand for Falia to lead the way.

* * *

"Dr. Frinly, what's wrong? You look upset," Fiyero said as Dr. Frinly approached him and Iriiq.

"Fiyero, I just received confirmation from one of my contacts in the Glikkus. They found Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin."

"Are they…."

"They're dead," Dr. Frinly stated somberly. "They were beaten so badly they were hardly recognizable, but it was definitely them. All three had tatoos on their shoulders. It was pretty easy to identify them based on the tatoos."

"Sweet Oz!" Fiyero commented despondently.

"There's more," Dr. Frinly said glumly.

"More?"

Dr. Frinly nodded. "When they found the bodies, they decided to have them buried at the safe house location. We recently made the decision to rebuild at that location, and it was decided that a formal cemetery on the grounds would be appropriate. They were going to bury them in that cemetery along with the others who died during the attack on the house. When they arrived, they found that the graves were desecrated."

"THEY WHAT?"

Dr. Frinly and Fiyero turned around too see a horrified Falia standing behind them. Elphaba put her hands on Falia's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Falia. It's true. I understand your sister was one of the fallen."

"What happened? Was anything done to the bodies?" Falia asked.

"No, the bodies weren't touched, but they were dug up."

"Oh my….." Falia turned away as Elphaba wrapped her arms around her.

"Falia, " Dr. Frinly said. "I want you to know that the bodies were taken care of by our men. They were interred properly and placed in the new cemetery alongside the others. I assure you that our men handled them with the utmost care and respect."

Falia turned around to face Dr. Frinly as Elphaba released her hold. "Thank you for telling me that Dr. Frinly."

"Falia, we're going to find the person responsible," Fiyero said.

"I have a pretty good idea who it is," Elphaba stated.

"Phanica!" They all said in unison.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"It's just through here," Rodderin said as he lead the trio of Phanica, Renegade and Nessin through the woods and towards the hidden entrance to the Southstairs Prison.

"I don't see anything," Nessin said.

Rodderin kept walking until he reached the vine draped entryway.

"Why are we stopped?" Phanica asked looking around.

"We're here," Rodderin said matter-of-factly.

Renegade clicked the hammer of the gun back and pointed the pistol at Rodderin's temple. "You listen to me. If you're up to something,…."

"I'm not up to anything," Rodderin said, shying back from the gun. "Just…just give me a second to show you."

Renegade held the gun in place for a moment longer before clicking the hammer back into its slot and pushing Rodderin forward. He kept the gun trained on the man's back while Phanica instinctively put her hand over the handle of the knife that was sheathed on her hip.

Rodderin slowly put his hand through the curtain of vines and moved them aside. He turned to look back at Renegade. "Let's go."

The group walked through the veil one by one until they were all inside.

"Anyone have a light?" Rodderin asked as he stood near a torch perched on the wall.

Nessin stepped forward and pulled a matchbook out of his pocket. He lit the first torch, then lit the next two in succession. Rodderin, Phanica and Nessin each took a torch while Renegade kept his pistol in position. They walked through the dark cavern, around the puddles created by the water dripping from the exposed roots on the ceiling of the cave.

Echoes of the footfalls filled the cave as the group trudged on. After a few moments of walking, they came to the end of the tunnel and stood at the doorway to the underground catacombs. Rodderin took out his keyring and flipped to the key that he remembered from opening the door the last time around.

"I'm not sure this is going to work. They may have changed the locks after I left," Rodderin advised.

"Just get to work," Renegade said in response.

Rodderin shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the door. He inserted the key in the lock and gave it a twist. To his surprise, the key worked perfectly. He pulled it out, flipped to another key and inserted it in the next lock. It worked too. Rodderin was bewildered by the lack of security in the most reknowned prison in Oz. He unlocked the door and with Nessin's help, pulled the heavy postern back.

Once again, the group ventured forward, down the long, steep stone stairwell and into the catacombs where Rodderin followed the markings on the wall to lead them through the maze of stone and mortar.

When they reached a certain position in the catacombs, Rodderin stopped.

"What is it now?" Renegade said becoming exasperated.

"What time is it?" Rodderin asked.

"Who cares?" Phanica spat.

"I need to know," Rodderin said. "The guards are on a certain rotation schedule. We can't just barge into the high security area whenever we want. We need to do it during the shift change. That's when there will be a low presence by the staff."

"It's almost four," Renegade said.

"Ok, good. At four we make our move, but until then, we need to just sit and wait," Rodderin said back.

"Well are we where we need to be when the time comes?" Phanica asked.

"Almost. We need to go this way," Rodderin said as he moved down the corridor to the left.

Phanica and Renegade eyed one another then followed Rodderin down the same path.

* * *

"Glinda, it's so good to see you again," Kerrick got up from his desk and moved around to give Glinda a hug.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Kerrick. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. It's a little hectic around here trying to pick up the pieces after Marinda's arrest. For all her faults and betrayals, she was a damned good secretary," Kerrick said with a half laugh.

"I'm sorry Kerrick. I can imagine how you must feel, knowing someone you trusted and cared about deceived you like that."

"It certainly was difficult. Still is. Thank goodness for Sarina. She's been my rock these last few days. I don't know what I'd do without her."

A sadness crept over Glinda as she thought about Elphaba. "I know what you mean," she said somberly.

"Glinda, what is it? Tanon's note sounded urgent, but it didn't give me any specifics."

"Kerrick, I need a favor from you. It's going to take a lot of effort on your part, but I'll compensate you well for your time."

"You know I'll do whatever I can for you. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me obtain a pardon for Elphaba and the members of The Resistance, but let me make it clear, it's Elphaba that I'm really concerned with. There will be no deals unless she's shown clemency by the state."

Kerrick regarded Glinda silently for a moment then walked back to his desk. "This isn't going to be easy Glinda."

"I know, but we do have one factor in our favor. The Lion is in support of a full pardon. His perspective is a bit different from B….The Tin Man's. He is an Animal after all."

"Having The Lion on our side definitely helps, but if there isn't a clear majority to support the vote, then we won't get what we want. With the Scarecrow abdicating his responsibilities there can no longer be a majority unless the vote is unanimous. And since, as I understand it, The Scarecrow is essentially the leader of The Resistance, it's not likely he will be reinstated into his position to vote on his own pardon."

"He wouldn't want to be reinstated anyway," Glinda said.

Kerrick nodded. "Well, let's see what we can do. I'll set up a meeting with our illustrious leaders tomorrow."

"It's already been done," Glinda said. "I made them clear their schedule for the day. I'm sure the Tin Man believes I want to go over the candidates to replace Judge Skillins."

"Oh, speaking of that, how's the search going?"

"I've made my choice for the replacement," Glinda said proudly.

"Well, I hope it's someone with a large degree of integrity and a good work ethic."

"Trust me, he is. In fact, I think you'll be quite pleased when you hear who I've chosen."

"Well then, I can't wait," Kerrick smiled.

"I'm going to check into my hotel suite," Glinda said. "If you need me, I'm at the Emerald Hotel. The Ozma Suite, of course."

"Of course. I'll be there bright and early to pick you up. Can I take you out to breakfast before we start our day?"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to eat a full breakfast, but thank you for the offer. I think I'll just have some coffee and a pastry in the morning if you don't mind."

"As you wish. In that case, I'll pick you up about half an hour before our appointment. We can go over some details on the way to the palace."

"That sounds good. Thank you Kerrick."

"Thank you Miss Upland," Kerrick escorted Glinda to the door and gave her another hug.

When he opened the door to let her outside, a flood of reporters rushed forward.

"Miss Glinda…"

"Glinda, is it true you're trying to obtain a pardon for The Witch?"

"Glinda…."

Glinda and Kerrick were stunned at the deluge of reporters.

"How did they find out I'm here?" Glinda asked as she was inundated with questions.

"I don't know, come on back inside," Kerrick pulled Glinda back in and quickly shut the door.

Glinda paced around. "I can't believe this. This is a disaster. I wanted this kept under wraps. If the public becomes enraged, The Tin Man will never grant the pardon. He's so worried about the political fallout that he'll never agree to it," Glinda plunked herself down on one of Kerrick's leather chairs.

"Glinda, I'm sorry. I don't know how this happened. I assure you I didn't tell anyone, and, well, as you can see, I'm the only one here right now."

"Oh Kerrick, I didn't think you were responsible for this. Not for one second. I just wish we didn't have to deal with it." Glinda shook her head in frustration.

"I'll tell you what. I'll go out there and distract them. You make your way out back, and bubble out of here from there."

"Do you think any of them will be hiding out back?"

"Not once I start addressing them from the front of the building. It's the only chance you have of getting out of here quickly. I hope you registered under an anonymous name at the hotel."

"That's standard policy."

"Good, now get going. I'll see you in the morning."

Glinda nodded and headed for the back entrance as Kerrick made his way out front to address the reporters.

Glinda opened the door and peered out back. It seemed all clear, so she quickly stepped outside, waved her wand and began to bubble away. She landed safely outside of the Emerald City gates, deciding not to announce her presence at the hotel by bubbling directly there. With a flick of her wand, she changed out of her gown and was dressed in more casual slacks, sneakers and a long sleeve, cotton shirt. Very un- Glindalike attire. Another flick of the wand produced a hooded cloak. She put it on and ventured back into the Emerald City, making her way to the hotel where she picked up her key at the pre-arranged VIP Services desk. No Ids, no questions.

Once safely in her suite, Glinda collapsed onto the couch in the living area and buried her face in her hands. After a moment in that position, she gathered herself by taking a deep breath. _'I'm not going to let this deter me. I'm going to get this pardon. I have to.'_

* * *

The fourth hour clicked into place, and the group made their way out of the catacombs. They made their way past several cells.

"Hey there…," one of the prisoners shouted out as the group passed by.

"Quiet down there," A guard yelled from further up.

Renegade pointed the gun at the prisoner and held his finger up to his lips. It was all the convincing the prisoner needed to do as he was told.

The group continued winding their way through cells, startling some prisoners. None said a word, however, as Renegade made sure to repeat his threatening gesture at each and every one of them.

Soon, they came upon Baraq's cell. He was chained to the wall in the same manner that Elphaba had been earlier. Baraq looked up as Rodderin stood in front of his cell. A smile found its way to his lips as Renegade finally appeared as well.

"Go on then. Hurry up," Renegade whispered, pushing Rodderin closer to the cell door.

Rodderin closed his eyes briefly, hating himself for what he was about to do. He flipped through the keys and found the one reserved for that particular cell block. The key was inserted into the lock and given a twist. Phanica quickly pulled the cell door open as Renegade pushed Rodderin through.

"Get those chains off his wrists," Renegade whispered harshly.

Nessin remained at the cell door, keeping a look out for any guards that might appear. Rodderin quickly unlocked the wrist manacles under Renegade's watchful eye. When the last one was unlocked, Baraq stood up, rubbing his wrists.

"What took you so long?" Baraq asked in hushed tones with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hey, someone's coming!" Nessin whispered back.

Phanica moved forward and pulled her knife from its sheath. She quickly made her way out of the cell to the opposite side and hid behind one of the stone pillars separating the cells. A guard approached casually. This part of his job was routine, and he wasn't expecting any trouble. As he rounded the corner, he spotted Baraq's cell door open.

It took him a moment to fully register what he was seeing as he looked at Nessin. That was all the hesitation Phanica needed. She quickly darted out from behind the pillar and thrust her knife into his chest while simultaneously putting her free hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming out.

Nessin was out of the cell quickly and caught the dying man as he was falling to the floor. Without hesitation, Nessin pulled him into the cell and placed him where Baraq had been. They stripped him of his uniform while Baraq stripped out of his prison inmate garb. With the garments traded, the dead man was put into the manacles while Baraq finished buttoning up the bloody guard uniform.

"That will buy us some more time," Renegade said. "Good work you two." He directed the comment at Phanica and Nessin. "Now get us out of here," he said to Rodderin.

Rodderin looked at the dead man, formerly a colleague of his. He felt an immense sadness and guilt about the man's fate. Renegade pushed him back towards the cell door. With one last look, Rodderin stepped outside. The others did as well, and Rodderin locked the door behind them.

Once more through the catacombs, up the stone stairwell and out through the cavern and vine draped entrance, the group successfully made their escape to the woods outside the Emerald City.

"I've already secured a place for us to hide," Renegade said. "It's the former home of some people I had the pleasure of running into in the Glikkus. Not too far from here. We can stay there indefinitely, and you can change into something less conspicuous."

"Good work my man," Baraq said. "You're sure those other people won't be needing their place soon?"

"They won't be needing it ever again," Renegade said.

"Ah, I see," Baraq said, picking up on the implication. "Then let's go."

They began to head out when Baraq stopped and looked around.

"Baraq?" Renegade looked back at Baraq, wondering why he had stopped.

After a moment of looking around Baraq began to laugh. Softly at first, the laugh developed into full hysterics.

Phanica and Renegade looked at one another then back at Baraq.

"I'm free you stupid Ozians," Baraq laughed again. "I'M FREE!!!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"G'morning Elphaba. You mind if I join you?" Fiyero asked

Elphaba sat mesmerized by the fire with her hands wrapped around her coffee cup. She looked up at her companion. "Please," she said, motioning to the spot on the large tree stump next to her.

Fiyero sat down beside her as she moved slightly to her left to make more room.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" He asked.

"Fiyero, I won't feel **better** until Glinda is safely back in my arms again."

"You seem uneasy. I can see it in your eyes. Do you want to talk about it?"

Elphaba took a sip of her coffee and shifted uneasily. "Do you remember when I was having those nightmares about Glinda?"

"You mean when Phanica was attacking our safe house? I seem to recall you waking up rather abruptly and calling her name, yes."

Elphaba nodded. "I had a dream that she was falling over a cliff, and that there was nothing I could do to prevent it." She looked at Fiyero. "Fiyero, that dream came true."

"What do you mean? You never told me about this," he said worriedly.

"There's a lot I haven't told you, but it's true. Glinda and I were taking shelter in that cave situated on the bluffs above the Rialaan River. I was out trying to gather something to eat when this intense feeling came over me."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Well, it's hard to describe. All I know was that every ounce of me felt that something was wrong. I tried to ignore it at first because it was a new sensation, but as I was making my way back, I saw Glinda up ahead. Everything that happened was just like it happened in my dream. I ran as fast as I could and I caught her just before she fell over the edge of the bluffs."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said she fell over the cliff."

"She did. Not long after that I was out trying to get some supplies for our trip. The feeling came over me again, and I knew she was in trouble. I hurried back as fast as I could, but I didn't get there on time. That was the first time I saw Phanica. Glinda had fallen over the edge, into the river, trying to get away from her. I found her washed up on the banks later on."

Elphaba stopped for a moment, and closed her eyes to the painful memory. "She almost died Fiyero."

"Elphaba, that drop……she should have died from the fall."

"It defies logic and explanation, I know, but she did live."

"Are you getting that same feeling now? The one you had when you knew Glinda was in danger?"

"Not exactly. I have a very faint, very vague feeling that something's not right, but I can't place it. I'm not sure if I'm overreacting to Glinda being gone or not."

"You want to go find her don't you?"

"Everything in me wants to do exactly that, but….."

"But what?"

"Well, I believe that Glinda and I share some sort of connection. Before we parted, she told me that she had a definite feeling that I was the one in trouble and that it centered around Phanica. If I do go back, I may be putting myself in danger and making her premonition come true."

"Do you want my opinion?" Fiyero asked.

"Please."

"I think we should continue on to Fliaan. You said it yourself. Your feelings are vague right now. If there was an imminent danger, you'd probably know it."

Elphaba thought for a moment. "You may be right. But just in case, I'm going to try to get that darned broom to work again. If I need to get out of here fast, it's a much better option than the horses."

"You're going to try and fly that thing again?" Fiyero said with a laugh. "This I've gotta see."

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Glinda opened the door to find Kerrick standing outside waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she responded, closing the door behind her. "By the way Kerrick, thank you for taking care of those reporters and putting out that press release for me."

"You read the paper then?"

"I did, and I really appreciate what you did."

"It was nothing. I do that sort of thing all the time. We needed to minimize the damage cause by whoever leaked the information, and the last thing we needed was to have the press speculate about what was going on."

"Well, what I really want to thank you for are the kind words about Elphaba. That means more to me than anything."

Kerrick opened the door to the carriage and helped Glinda inside. "You know Glinda, I can't pretend to understand the relationship you have with Elphaba…."

"Oh Kerrick, not you too. Please don't tell me that you're part of the intolerance crowd."

"No, no. Don't misunderstand me. That's not where my confusion lies."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, it's just that, I've already got a picture of Elphaba painted in my mind, and now you're asking me to start with a new canvas. It's difficult to overcome what I thought I knew about her."

"Stereotypes and rumors will do that won't they?" Glinda said sternly.

"Well, my point is, it's hard for me to see that new picture, and I'm not the only one. We're going to have a hard time convincing The Tin Man of her true nature."

"It's going to take some work, but in time, I'm sure I can make him, and you see that the real Elphaba is one of the kindest, sweetest, most passionate and caring women Oz has ever turned out. If not for the perceived affliction of her skin color, she might be revered instead of reviled. I'm making it my personal mission to change people's minds, starting with Boq!"

"Who?"

"Boq. The Tin Man. Nevermind!"

They rode in silence for a while as the carriage wound its way through the streets of the Emerald City towards the Wizards Palace. Glinda felt nervous as they approached the heralded structure. Her very future with Elphaba hinged on convincing Boq to go along with a pardon.

They arrived at the palace just on time. Kerrick helped Glinda down from the carriage and offered his arm to escort her inside, and through the rush of reporters gathered near the palace steps.

They were formally announced and made their way into the great hall.

"Glinda, I see you've come to plead Elphaba's case for her," said Boq. "You've wasted your time."

* * *

"What do we do with him?" Phanica asked, motioning to Rodderin who had been tied to a chair overnight.

"I still see possible uses for him," Renegade responded. "While we know where the hidden entrance to the prison is, we still don't know our way around the catacombs and through the prison. We'll have him teach us, then we can get rid of him. There's still some prisoners in there that we could use. Baluster for one."

"I say we get rid of him now. Why even risk having a problem like him around?" Phanica said, placing her hand on her knife for emphasis.

"Patience Phanica. He's not going anywhere. Besides, we may have another use for him yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I like to think ahead. I've already summoned my brother to meet us here tomorrow in anticipation of what's going to be asked of me."

"And what would that be?"

Just then, Baraq entered the room.

"I'm assuming you read the paper this morning?" Renegade said.

"I did. I'm a little annoyed that they found that guard in my cell so soon. I would have liked a little more time before they discovered I'm missing."

"I didn't see the paper this morning, what did it say?" Phanica asked.

"Here, see for yourself," Baraq handed the paper over to Phanica. She read the headlines announcing Baraq's escape from Southstairs. It was the lead story, but just underneath, another headline caught her eye.

**Glinda The Good Seeks Clemency For Witch of the West**

Phanica began to read the article with interest while Baraq sided up to Renegade.

"You saw who's in town?" Baraq asked quietly.

"I did, and I'm already making preparations for your next request."

"And what request would that be?" Baraq said, eyebrows raised.

"To bring Glinda to you," Renegade replied.

Baraq just smiled and nodded. "You do have a unique ability to anticipate my needs, don't you?"

"I know you better than anyone. I'm already working on it."

Baraq smiled and slapped Renegade on the back. "You're a good man Veloc."

* * *

Fiyero was in hysterics as Elphaba was unceremoniously dumped from the broom for the fourth time. She glared at him as he tried with no success to stifle his laughter.

"Damn broom. We've been through this before haven't we? You gave me trouble the first time around, but you've been cooperative ever since. What's gotten into you now?" Elphaba looked the broom over and ran her fingers over the charred ends.

"Maybe what you need is some new straw for your bristles," she said looking at Fiyero.

"Hey, don't look at me! You set me on fire with that thing, remember?"

"It was for a good cause," Elphaba said with a smirk. "Ok, let's try it again."

Elphaba climbed onto the broom and began to levitate once again, but once again the broom revolted and threw her off. As she lay on her back looking up at the sky, she could hear Fiyero laughing in the background. Elphaba sighed. "I hate that broom."

* * *

Glinda and Kerrick negotiated all day to no avail. Boq was being as stubborn as ever, in spite of The Lion siding with Glinda and Kerrick.

"The article said you were seeking clemency, but you're after a full pardon," Boq said.

"That's right," Glinda replied.

"I'm sorry. We've gone over and over this. It's not going to happen."

"If I may," Kerrick interrupted, "the crimes for which she and her people are accused are petty crimes with lenient sentences anyway. What would be the harm? If everyone is tried and convicted, the maximum sentence is three years."

"Three years if the sentences are concurrent," Boq said. "I plan on having them served consecutively."

Glinda just about blew her stack. "You can't be serious," she yelled rising from her seat. "Boq, this is ridiculous. You're not trying to enact the law. You're trying to get revenge."

Boq just stared at Glinda angrily.

"I don't understand you Boq. She saved your life."

"I don't need to hear this," Boq replied turning away.

Glinda took a deep breath and tried to recompose herself. Kerrick, feeling ill at ease with the tension in the room decided to change tactics. He opened his briefcase and withdrew some papers. "I've taken the liberty of drawing up these papers for you," he said. "It contains the usual legal wording. Whereas the vested authorities of Oz heretofore set forth this proclamation of amnesty and pardon etc. etc."

He handed the papers over to The Lion. "All the work is done. You just have to sign it."

"Thank you. We'll consider it," The Lion said, taking the papers from Kerrick.

"Glinda, I think we should go," Kerrick suggested.

Glinda's arms were folded in front of her. She looked at Kerrick and nodded in agreement. "We're coming back tomorrow Boq. And the next day, and the next day. I'm not leaving until you grant this pardon." With that, she turned and allowed Kerrick to escort her from the hall.

Boq sighed and sat down on his high back chair. He rubbed his forehead and sighed again. "Lion, you have the pulse of the Ozians. What are they saying about Elphaba?"

"Well, since Glinda's episode with the waters from the Truth Pond, many have converted to her way of thinking. Others are skeptical, but willing to consider that they may have misjudged her. And yes, there are still factions that refuse to believe that she will ever be anything but the Wicked Witch that they've lived in fear of in the past."

"On the whole, would you say they're for or against her."

"Slightly in favor of her. But by no means is it a clear majority."

"So there could possibly be uprisings if I were to agree to granting this pardon?"

"There's always the possibility, and I know you're troubled by the possible ramifications of this action, but consider this, her actions and the actions of her group are favored by an overwhelming majority. I believe that in time, most of them will come around as they learn to accept the fact that she's not the evil force they've been lead to believe she is."

"Still, the possibility of an uprising…...it's difficult to consider an action that would put all of Oz in peril. I have to look out for the whole of Oz, not just once person."

"Glinda won't give up, you know that."

"I know. Oz help me, I know."

* * *

Glinda sat in the carriage and stared out at the landscape. She was frustrated, and the tears forming in her eyes began to show that frustration.

"Glinda, you knew we probably wouldn't achieve our goal today," Kerrick said sympathetically.

Glinda blinked the tears from her eyes. "I know. I was just hoping that maybe we would get lucky. I miss her so much. All I want to do is get this over with and be with her again."

"I know you do, and we're working on it. If it makes you feel any better, I did detect a hint of softening at the end there."

Glinda looked at Tanon with surprise. "Really? I didn't sense any such thing."

"You were too busy arguing with him. He tried to hide it, but I saw the expression on his face change ever so slightly. I've seen that look before Glinda. He's conflicted. If we keep pressuring him, I feel confident that we'll eventually get what we want."

"Oh Kerrick, I really hope so. I knew it was going to be hard staying away from Elphie, but it's almost unbearable."

"I understand," Kerrick said. "Listen Glinda, Sarina is meeting me at the office in about an hour. Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Oh, thank you, but I couldn't impose."

"It's no imposition, trust me. Sarina is very fond of you. We'd love to have you join us. Please say yes."

Glinda looked at Kerrick and smiled. "Ok, fine then. I'd love to join you."

"Good," Kerrick said with a broad smile. The carriage pulled up to Glinda's hotel. Kerrick climbed out and helped Glinda out as well. She didn't bother disguising herself this time. The press had what it needed, as Kerrick had given them a pre-written statement upon leaving the palace. She felt confident that the hotel staff was more than capable of keeping the hordes of reporters away from her, should they decide to track her down.

"We'll be by in a little over an hour to pick you up," Kerrick said as Glinda stepped out of the carriage.

"That sounds good to me. It'll give me a chance to relax a bit before we go out. I'll see you later then," Glinda gave Kerrick a hug, and proceeded inside.

As Kerrick climbed back into the carriage and rode away, Glinda walked into the hotel. Unseen by either of them, a lone rider made himself inconspicuous, and secretly watched Glinda enter the hotel. He had followed the carriage from the palace, and had the confirmation he needed as to Glinda's accommodations. A little more work would be required to figure out which room she was staying in, but he was confident in his ability to pull that off. Then he would have the information he needed to take back to Renegade.

* * *

"Where is your contact?" Baraq asked Renegade impatiently.

"He'll be here sir. As soon as he has the information we require, he'll get word to me, and we can proceed from there."

"Good. This is important to me Veloc. I should have had Glinda the last time. I want her here tonight!"

"Consider it done!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Tanon was sitting at his desk putting together a petition on Elphaba's behalf when Ren entered the study.

"Sir, there's someone at the door for you. He says it's urgent," Ren said.

"Did he give you a name?" Tanon asked. "I'm a little busy right now."

"He said his name is Lothier, sir."

"Lothier," Tanon said surprised. He looked up at Ren. "Take him into the living room. I'll be there in a minute."

"Already done sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you Ren. As usual, you do an impeccable job."

"Thank you sir," Ren removed himself from the study as Tanon quickly straightened his papers, smoothed out his jacket and hurried to the living room.

Upon arriving in the living room, Tanon saw Lothier sitting on the couch with a large book bag in his possession.

"Lothier, to what do I owe this very unexpected pleasure?"

"Tanon, how are you?" Lothier said, standing up and extending his hand.

Tanon shook the hand and motioned for him to be reseated. "I'm well. And if you don't mind my saying so, you look rather well yourself."

"I've been feeling much better. There's still a lot of physical therapy ahead of me, but in time, I'm expected to make a full recovery."

"That's wonderful."

"Listen Tanon, the reason I've chosen to take myself out of hiding and come to you is because of the headlines I read this morning."

"You mean the one about Baraq escaping I presume?"

"Exactly. I was stunned to say the least."

"That's understandable."

"I've come here because I believe something to be of the utmost importance. Before, it wasn't really an issue for me, but now that Baraq has escaped, I have to mention this, and hopefully you'll agree with my concerns as well as my suggested solutions," Lothier said cryptically.

"So tell me then, what is it that has you so alarmed that you'd risk coming out of hiding to tell me?"

"The Grimmerie," Lothier said pointedly.

"I see," Tanon said regarding Lothier quizzically.

"Tanon, I believe that the Grimmerie **must **be placed under extreme security with twenty-four hour protection."

"What do you have in mind?"

"If you know where the book is, if Glinda hasn't already placed it in a secure location, I believe the best place for it is a repository at The Ozian National Archives. The Security Services Department is reknowned for its practices and abilities to protect our National Treasures, of which I believe the Grimmerie to be one."

"Go on," Tanon said.

"If you are aware of the location of the Grimmerie, please allow me to take the book to the Archives. It's for the protection of the book and the people of Oz."

Tanon thought for a moment. "Lothier, I do know where the Grimmerie is. In fact, it's in this house. Hold on while I go get it."

Tanon got up from his chair and began making his way to a desk at the edge of the foyer which housed the key to Glinda's closet. Very quickly, and without being seen, Ren, who had been listening to the conversation from his hidden position behind the wall, scurried away.

Tanon retrieved the key, and unlocked the closet. It was really the first time he'd even opened that door. Glinda had told him of the key, the closet and the Grimmerie, but because she considered it personal space, he had avoided going in there. Tanon had always respected Glinda's privacy. That was one of the reasons she trusted him with the information.

Locating the Grimmerie wasn't difficult. The leather bound book was sitting alone on a shelf in the back of the closet. In retrospect, Tanon agreed that the Ozian National Archives was a much more secure location than Glinda's closet. He agreed with Lothier's idea, but he didn't like the idea of sending Lothier out alone with such a powerful commodity.

He grabbed the book and headed back to the living room. Lothier stood up upon seeing Tanon enter the room with the revered item.

"Lothier, I agree with you that this should be in a more secure location. What's more, I agree that the Ozian National Archives are probably the best location for this book. However, I can't consent to having you take it there alone."

"I understand."

"Do you mind waiting while I summon Captain Terriak of the Gillikin Guard?"

"Not at all. I'll accept whatever assurances and conditions you need to get this done. It's not only important to Oz, but it's important to me on a personal level."

"Why is that?"

"Because of what I witnessed the last time around. The things I saw Baraq do, especially to Elphaba……" Lothier shook his head. "Despicable."

Tanon had heard Glinda's version of the events that had taken place at Baraq's castle. He knew he didn't get every single detail out of her, but he also knew enough to know that Baraq should never be able to get his hands on the Grimmerie again. He quickly wrote a note and called for Ren.

"Ren, I need a favor. I need this message delivered to Captain Terriak of the Gillikin Guard. Can you see to it for me?"

"Yes sir. I'll send Arrinda. I would deliver it personally, but I have much to attend to here."

"I understand. Thank you Ren," Tanon said.

Ren nodded, and took the message. He did as he was asked for fear of raising any suspicions. People were already asking questions as to how the press received word of Glinda's arrival and intentions in the Emerald City. If anyone found out that it was he who tipped them off, his position would be compromised. He couldn't risk it. The money that Renegade was paying him was too great.

He was also sensing an opportunity to make his employ even more lucrative. If he could somehow steal the Grimmerie and deliver it to Baraq himself, he would be nicely rewarded. He would never have to come back to the estate as his future will have been monetarily secured. That was the plan he was determined to follow through on.

"Tanon, there's one more thing," Lothier said, reaching into his book bag. He pulled out the counterfeit copy of the Grimmerie and presented it to Tanon.

"What's this?" Tanon said, looking at the book in awe. It was a masterful duplication of the original, and unsettled Tanon just a bit.

"It's a forgery," Lothier said. "Let me reassure you, the spells and curses in that book are useless, although they are similar enough to the original that no one who wasn't intimately familiar with the book would ever know."

Tanon thumbed through the pages, amazed at the quality of the work.

"I think it would be best if this book were to stay here as a bit of a decoy. Most people believe the Grimmerie to be in this house. No one need know that the original is being kept under lock and key at the National Archives," Lothier suggested.

"That's a good idea. Thank you Lothier," Tanon said. He closed the book and took it back to the closet.

Ren was just turning the corner as Tanon reached the closet. He quickly jumped back behind the wall and out of view, keeping a watchful eye on Tanon. Tanon placed the forgery on the shelf in the closet, closed the door, locked it then returned the key to its place inside the desk at the edge of the foyer. That was all Ren needed to see. He would make his move once everyone was in bed for the evening.

* * *

The man had remained hidden as Kerrick rode off in the carriage. Very quickly, he headed across the street and into the hotel, taking care to remain inconspicuous. He watched as Glinda ascended the stairwell and headed for her suite. Keeping a slight distance between himself and the Gillikinese Aristocrat, he still managed to remain close enough to follow her until she reached her suite.

It was on the top floor. A secluded suite bound by triple firewalls all around. Perfect!

* * *

Elphaba finally gave up trying to get the broom to become cooperative. She was extremely sore from her misadventure and had long since banished Fiyero from being a spectator. Limping back into the camp, Elphaba gingerly sat on the log near the campfire. Dusk was beginning to settle in bringing a chill with it.

"Elphaba, it looks like you could use a little remedy for your aches and pains," Dr. Frinly said.

"Please, not another one of your pills," Elphaba replied dryly.

"No, not one of those pills, however, I've been experimenting with some of the herbs we have on hand. I think I may have something that will help you relax."

"And when you say relax, you meaaan….."

"Well, I will admit, there's a sedative affect. However, I promise, it won't be nearly as intense as those pills you had."

"A mild sedative and muscle relaxer huh?" Elphaba shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. Let's have it."

Dr. Frinly walked back to his tent and retrieved a small bottle. He returned to the campfire and gave the bottle to Elphaba. "Now then, you only need half of it. It will help you sleep, and I promise you'll feel much better in the morning."

"When should I take it?" Elphaba asked.

"Whenever you're ready to retire for the night. I suggest that you get something to eat beforehand."

"Thank you doctor. I appreciate that you work so hard to make sure that we're all taken care of," Elphaba said.

"I appreciate you saying that. I know that medicines aren't something you're particularly fond of."

"No, they're not, but I promised Glnda that I'd take care of myself. I plan on keeping that promise."

"Good for you," Dr. Frinly said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think dinner is almost ready."

Elphaba looked at the bottle then stared into the fire. She absently ran her hand over her stomach, giving substantiation to the feelings inside that were beginning to bother her more and more. _'I wish I had a firm grasp of what these feelings mean,' _She thought. _'Oh Glinda, I wonder what's going on with you. I just hope that you're alright.'  
_

* * *

A knock on the door startled Phanica. She jumped up and reflexively grabbed the hilt of her knife. Nessin cautiously opened the door.

"Hello. I'm here to see my brother, Veloc."

Nessin opened the door wider and let the man in, while Phanica visibly relaxed.

"Brother, how are you?" Renegade said. The men hugged each other fiercely. "It's been much too long."

"YOU!" came a cry from the corner of the room. Rodderin was staring wide-eyed at the man who just entered the room. "You're his brother?"

"Well, hello Rodderin. Fancy meeting you here."

"I can't believe this," Rodderin said. "Vindio is your brother?"

Veloc looked at Vindio. "You know each other?"

"Of course, I am the prison interrogator afterall," Vindio said with a sinister smile. He walked over to Rodderin and bent down so that they were face to face. "I want to thank you, really. Were it not for the fact that you broke two of our high profile prisoners, I would have never been elevated into the position of Head of Prison Operations."

"So that's why the locks weren't changed."

"Exactly. The old Head of Prison Operations was fired immediately. I lobbied hard for the position. Obviously, it fell under my authority to see that the prison was secured. I fear, however, that the requisition for new locks has been misplaced. An unfortunate turn of events which allowed you to break back into the prison so easily and free our esteemed leader here."

Baraq smiled at the show of respect.

"Vindio, I assume by the case in your hand that you brought the items I requested," Veloc said.

"Indeed I did," Vindio replied. He turned away from Rodderin and walked over to the coffee table in the living room. Placing the bag on the coffee table, he carefully unlatched it and opened it up, extracting a bottle from among its contents. "I believe you'll find this very useful." he said, handing the bottle to Veloc.

"Ahhh, chloroform," Veloc said, holding the bottle up. "This is perfect."

"You're going to use that on Glinda?" Phanica said.

"Exactly. I hardly think she'll come willingly or quietly," he said.

"I wouldn't mind being the one to administer it," Phanica replied.

"Sorry, but I can't risk you being seen. You're too well known at the moment," Veloc answered back.

"Oh, and you're not? Mr. Fake judge!" Phanica retorted.

"Point taken Phanica, but the fact of the matter is, the plan is already in place. I'm better at covert operations than you are."

"Well what in Oz am I doing here if I can't participate in the fun stuff?" Phanica spat.

"Patience my dear," Baraq joined in. "I have definite plans for you if all goes well. Not the least of which is having you preside over the Gillikin State. That is what you want isn't it?"

"You know it is," Phanica replied. "But you also know my disdain for Glinda. I'd love to help bring her back here. I want my face to be the last one she sees before she's delivered into your hands."

"How about a compromise. Instead, how about being the first face she sees when she wakes up from the chloroform induced sedation."

Phanica smiled. "Delicious."

"It's settled then. Veloc, as soon as your man arrives with the information, I want you to head out," Baraq said.

No sooner had he spoken than there was another knock on the door. Nessin opened it cautiously until he saw that it was the man they'd been waiting for.

The man entered quickly.

"You have the information?" Veloc asked.

"Emerald City Hotel. The Ozma Suite. It's secluded and private. You shouldn't have any problems."

"Good man." Veloc reached into his coat pocket and extracted an envelope full of currency. He handed it to the man who accepted it with a smile, nodded and left.

"I'm off then. Vindio, you'll finally be able to put your procedure into practice," Veloc said.

"What procedure?" Phanica asked.

Vindio looked at Baraq then turned to Phanica. "I think we can all agree that Glinda would never willingly be with Baraq. There's a history there that prevents it."

"Yeah, so?" Phanica said.

"So the only way to get rid of that history is to get rid of the memory of it. We're going to erase her memory and reprogram her mind so that she believes that she's in love with Baraq."

Baraq smiled broadly. "This is really amazing. The fact that you're able to do this is incredible."

"It's still in the experimental stages. I can't guarantee the outcome," Vindio said.

Baraq stood up straight and walked over to him. "I want you to make sure that you don't turn her into a vegetable. I don't need her whole memory erased. Just her memories of our altercations and….." he thought for a moment, "and her memories of Elphaba."

"Well, there is one way we can test the procedure before actually administering the drugs to her," Vindio said.

"And how's that?" Baraq asked.

Vindio looked over at the man bound on the chair. The rest of the group followed his eyes to Rodderin.

"You'll perform the procedure on him first," Baraq said.

Vindio nodded.

"Genius," Baraq added with a laugh.

"Wait a minute," Phanica interrupted. "We still need him. He's the only one who knows how to get us through the catacombs."

"Information I'm readily willing to sacrifice in order to have Glinda at my side," Baraq said happily. He turned to Veloc. "Now go get her, and bring her to me."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Fiyero sat down next to Elphaba, noting the plate of seemingly untouched food at her side. He picked up the plate and held it in front of her. "Looks like you didn't touch your dinner at all? You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. And I ate enough to take another of Dr. Frinly's concoctions," she said holding up the half empty bottle and giving it a shake.

"Uh oh! What does he have for you this time? Nothing that's going to put you out the way those pills did I hope."

"No, nothing like that. Although he did say it would help me sleep."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Sleep, good! Coma, not so good."

The two laughed briefly.

"Seriously Elphaba, we've hardly made any headway since leaving Glinda's place. We need to get a move on in the morning, so I hope his latest creation doesn't leave you out of sorts," Fiyero said putting his hand on Elphaba's knee.

"Well, if it does, I'll just lie in Falia's wagon until I feel better. Deal?"

Fiyero smiled. "Deal!"

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'm already beginning to feel the effects of this new medicine. So I'm going to retire early."

Fiyero looked up at the sky that was only now beginning to darken. "Well, it is a little early yet, but I guess that just means that you'll have had a good deal of rest by the time we're ready to leave in the morning." He stood up and held out his hands to help Elphaba up.

She gratefully accepted and gave him a hug. "Good night Fiyero."

"Good night Elphaba."

Elphaba turned and left for her bedroll. Falia took the opportunity to approach Fiyero.

"How's she doing?" She asked.

"Well, she seems to be doing better. Whatever you said to her seems to have really helped. Thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm in a place where I can understand a bit of where she's coming from."

"Still, you've been a good friend Falia. I appreciate it."

Falia smiled at him, and the two sat down together.

"I'm sensing that you're not entirely convinced that she's ok though. Am I right?" Falia asked.

Fiyero thought for a moment, then turned to look at her. "I think there's still some underlying tension in her. She won't talk about it, and I don't want to pry, but yes, I think there's still something just under the surface that's bothering her."

"I see," Falia answered. "Well, if you like, I can try talking to her again."

Fiyero shook his head. "Not just yet. Elphaba is a very private person. I don't want to push her too much too soon. She'll tell me in due coarse if something's really bothering her."

"Ok, I'll go with that…..for now," Falia said. "So what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"I don't really have any I guess."

"Good, then how about a game of cribbage?"

"Cribbage?"

"Don't tell me you've never played before!"

"Ok, I won't tell you that."

Falia looked at him incredulously. "Come with me Mr. Straw Man. I'm going to teach you a new game," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to her wagon.

* * *

Arrinda came running through the front doors of Glinda's Estate.

"Tanon! Tanon!" she shouted.

"In here!" Tanon yelled back from the living room. He was already up from his seat and halfway to the unnerved woman.

She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Arrinda, what's wrong? Did you deliver my message to Captain Terriak?"

Arrinda pushed back from him slightly and slowly look up into his eyes. "Tanon, I don't know how to say this, but……..Terriak is dead."

"What?"

"He's dead! I saw his body myself."

Tanon turned and began pacing. "I don't understand. How could this have happened?"

"I don't know. I contacted the authorities. They came quickly."

"Did they say anything?"

Arrinda nodded. "All they said was that the last time they heard from him was a few days ago. He had sent word saying he wouldn't be at work for a while. Apparently he gave no explanation."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't. But they believe he must've been attacked shortly thereafter. They think he's been dead for a couple of days."

"So he may have been coerced into telling them that," Tanon said. He rubbed his forehead then turned back to Arrinda. "Are you alright? I'm sorry you had to see that," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm upset. I've never seen anything like that before."

"Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"If you don't mind sir, I need a few days off. I just don't think I can cope with this at the moment."

"Take all the time you need Arrinda. We'll be waiting for you with open arms whenever you decide you're ready to come back," Tanon said taking the woman in his arms.

"Thank you so much," she said as she hugged him back then turned to leave.

"I can't believe this," Tanon said as he began to pace.

"So what does this mean? Is there someone else you want to contact instead?" Lothier said.

"No, no…..I think it'd be best if I escorted you myself. Captain Terriak was the only one I knew implicitly that I could trust. Besides, I need to tell Glinda about this. Just give me a few minutes to pack and small bag and notify the staff. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," Lothier said as he held the book bag close to him. He remembered that Captain Terriak was the one who had confiscated his gun. The thought that the gun could be in someone else's hands unnerved him because he could only think of one person who would have the courage to go after a Captain of the Guard, and that was Veloc aka Renegade. Baraq's right hand man.

Tanon left the living room and immediately set out to find Ren.

"Ren!" he called. "Ren, where are you?"

Ren appeared almost immediately. "Sir?"

"Ren, my friend and I have to make an emergency trip to the Emerald City. I'll be gone for a couple of days. Can you see to it that the staff is notified for me?"

"Of course."

"I'll also need a carriage as soon as possible. Ask one of the staffers to have it ready for us in ten minutes."

"I'll see that it's done."

"Thank you Ren. I can always count on you," Tanon turned to leave and headed towards his room to pack.

Ren watched him leave. Tanon's words stung him a bit as he had always been loyal to Glinda, but money did talk, and he couldn't pass up the opportunity that was presenting itself to him. Tanon leaving for a couple of days was all too perfect. He would take the Grimmerie, and be long gone before anyone noticed.

* * *

Tanon packed quickly and headed back towards the living room. "Ok, I'm all set."

Lothier stood up. "Let's go then. I'm anxious to get this book into safe keeping."

"I agree. The sooner the better. We'll take the train and be in the Emerald City in a few hours."

"Won't it be too late to see anyone by the time we get there?"

"Not if we bring Glinda with us. They'll be happy to comply with a special request from her. So we'll go see her first."

"That sounds good. Let's go," Lothier said.

The two men walked out the front door to the awaiting carriage. Ren was outside helping them into their transport vehicle. He watched as the carriage made its way down the winding path and through the gates to the estate. Then he quickly headed back inside.

Peering around the corners to make sure no one was near, Ren made his way to the desk where the key to the closet was kept. He opened the drawer that he saw Tanon place the key in and found it easily. Ren extracted the key, walked over to the closet and unlocked it. There before him sat the object of his desire. He took the book down from the shelf slowly and opened it up to glance at the pages. Of course, it was unintelligible to him, but that wasn't the point. He had the Grimmerie, or so he thought. Now he would just need to find a way to get it to Renegade, collect his reward, and get as far away from Gillikin as possible.

* * *

"Sarina, where have you been? I told Glinda you'd only be an hour?" Kerrick said.

"Glinda?"

"Oh honey, sorry, I invited Glinda to have dinner with us. I hope that's alright with you."

"Of course it is. I'd love to see her again. It's been too long," she said with a smile.

Kerrick put his arms around her. "I thought you'd say that," he said, giving her a kiss. "Well, we'd better get going. She's going to wonder what happened to us."

"Right! We wouldn't want to keep her waiting now would we?" Sarina said with a chuckle. "You look nice by the way."

"As do you my love," Kerrick said with deep admiration for his beautiful wife. He held out his arm and escorted her to their carriage. Picking up the reigns and giving them a light snap, they headed off for the long ride back into the Emerald City and Glinda's hotel.

* * *

Glinda heard a knock on her door. She thought it might be Kerrick, but she decided to err on the side of caution.

"Who is it?" She said.

"Room Service Ma'am," came the voice from the other side.

Glinda was perplexed. "I didn't order room service. Just take it back."

"It's a gift from the hotel management for Glinda the Good. Please ma'am. I'll only be a minute. They just wanted to send some complimentary flowers and champagne."

Glinda smiled briefly. "Alright, but I'm leaving soon so…." She opened the door ever so slightly when the man on the other side came crashing through.

Glinda was thrown back, but she immediately got up and ran behind the couch to get away. The man was Renegade. He quickly closed the door and looked right at her.

"Get away or I'll scream," she said.

"Go ahead. I happen to know there are triple firewalls all around this suite. No one will hear you."

Glinda looked around frantically and spotted a vase on one of the couch's side tables. She quickly picked it up and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Ahhh! Dammit! You're going to pay for that!" he yelled as he wiped a bit of blood from his forehead.

Glinda spotted the hat stand, ran to it and picked it up. She swung it at Renegade with all her might, catching him across the back. Then she swung it again in an upward stroke, hitting him squarely in the jaw. Renegade was momentarily dazed. He hadn't anticipated this level of resistance from her, but he quickly regained his bearings and caught her from behind as she tried to flee.

He lifted her up off of the ground while she kicked and pounded at him, screaming to no avail.

"Dammit, stop fighting!" he said as her fists crashed into his arms and her elbows dug into his jaw. He moved backwards with the struggling woman in his grip but didn't see the coffee table behind him. His leg caught the edge of the table and he tumbled backwards taking her with him. As they fell back, their weight caused them to crash right through the table. Glinda took advantage of the situation by reaching for one of the broken legs and hitting him with it.

Renegade grabbed his arm and screamed in pain as Glinda tried to scramble to her feet. He quickly grabbed her ankle and tripped her up. This time, he climbed onto her back and pinned her in place. She tried to fight him off, but his weight and leverage were too much of an advantage. Renegade quickly reached into his back pocked at extracted the bottle of chloroform and a small cloth. He quickly poured the substance onto the cloth and pressed it over Glinda's mouth and nose. Within moments, her resistance level lessened, until it stopped altogether.

"Finally!" Renegade said, out of breath and putting the bottle and cloth back in his pocket. He got up and took stock of the damage she'd cause to his body. Nothing too bad, but he'd be sore for a bit. The room wasn't in the best condition either, but that wasn't his concern. He needed to get her out of there.

A laundry cart was waiting outside the suite. Renegade picked her up and placed her into the cart then placed some towels and sheets on top of her. He made a half-hearted attempt to close the door to the suite then quickly headed out. Taking the service ramps designated for staff use, Renegade wheeled the cart down the ramps and out to the back of the hotel.

Once he was outside, in the back alley, he took her out of the cart and placed her in the awaiting carriage. Looking around to make sure no one had seen him, Renegade climbed up onto the carriage, and quickly sped off.

* * *

Elphaba was in a deep sleep when she began to have her nightmare again. The same recurring nightmare about Glinda, the drugs and the mind erasing procedure. She felt the horrible sensation in her stomach that something was wrong, but she couldn't awaken from her dream world. Dr. Frinly's medication was just strong enough to keep her in a sleep induced haze.

Her mind fought to wake up, but her body and the chemicals wouldn't allow it. For now, Elphaba was stuck in limbo between delusion and reality. In her mind, she was screaming out for Glinda. Then slowly, everything faded to black, and she was in a deep sleep once more.

* * *

Kerrick and Sarina arrived at Glinda's hotel about forty minutes after they'd left his office.

"I do hope she's not angry with us for being so late," Sarina said. "I'm sorry dear. If I had known you had invited her to dinner, I wouldn't have spent so much time making myself pretty for you."

"Trust me, I don't mind you making yourself pretty for me," Kerrick said with a smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine. I think she just wants to relax and have a good time for a change."

"Well, let's get up there and make our apologies. Then we can go have a nice relaxing dinner," Sarina said.

Kerrick nodded and hopped out of the carriage. He helped Sarina down then the two of them walked arm in arm into the hotel.

"She's staying in the Ozma Suite," he said.

"Oh my!" Sarina said feeling impressed. "I've never seen the Ozma Suite before. I hear it's magnificent."

"Well now's your chance," Kerrick said.

He escorted her through the hotel and up the stairs until they reached Glinda's room.

"Ok, put on your best 'I'm sorry' look," he said to her jokingly then he knocked on the door.

As he knocked the door opened ever so slightly. Kerrick and Sarina exchanged glances then looked back at the door.

"Glinda?" Kerrick called through the opening. There was no answer. "Sarina, stand back," he said.

Sarina nodded but she grabbed his arm quickly. "Be careful," she said with a worried expression on her face.

Kerrick nodded back then slowly opened the door and peered inside the room. "Sweet Oz!" he said, thrusting the door all the way open.

Sarina came over to him and looked inside as well. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. The room was in shambles.

"Stay here Sarina. I'm going to have a look through the suite."

"Kerrick, please, maybe we should just go get the authorities."

"Glinda may be injured inside. I don't want to wait for the authorities if that's the case. I'll just take a quick look, then we can call someone in."

Sarina nodded hesitantly and stayed by the door. Kerrick quickly made his way though the suite. The damage seemed to be confined to the living area. After searching thoroughly, he found no sign of Glinda.

"Let's go. We need to notify someone about this as quickly as possible," he said as he reached Sarina again.

"Oh Kerrick, what do you think has happened to her?" Sarina said taking his hand for comfort.

"I wish I knew," he replied. "I wish I knew."

* * *

A little over an hour later, Tanon and Lothier arrived at the hotel to find it surrounded by the Emerald City Guard.

"I wonder what's going on here?" Tanon said.

Lothier just shook his head and the two headed inside. As Tanon approached the stairs leading to the Ozma Suite, he was intercepted by a member of the guard.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed up there."

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Tanon asked suddenly alarmed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not at liberty to say."

"Listen, I'm Glinda's head of staff, if something has happened to her….."

"You're with Glinda?" The guard said.

"As I said, I'm her head of staff."

"Wait just a moment."

The guard ascended the stairs and in a few moments came back down with Kerrick at his side.

"Kerrick?"

"Tanon, I'm glad you're her,." Kerrick said. "Something has happened."

"What is it, is it Glinda? Is she alright?"

"That's just it, we don't exactly know."

"What do you mean?"

"Tanon," Kerrick said in a serious tone. "Glinda is missing."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Fiyero and Falia sat on his bedroll playing their second game of cribbage.

"Ok, that's fifteen for two points, fifteen for four, a pair for six and another pair for eight," Falia said as she placed her cards out in front of her. "Yep, eight points. You know what that means don't you?" she asked Fiyero as she moved her peg eight slots forward.

"I know, I know. I have to get at least three points to keep you from skunking me," Fiyero replied feeling a tad bit annoyed. "So Falia, do you believe in giving beginners a break at all?"

"Absolutely not. There's not point in coddling you. You're a grown man," Falia said with a smirk.

Fiyero sighed and put down his cards. "A pair for two points……." He kept looking at his hand as if by the sheer act of staring at them, another pair would materialize, giving him the points he needed to keep the game going. "Ok, a pair for two, but I still have the crib," he reminded Falia.

Fiyero was just about to reach for the extra hand allotted for the dealer when he and Falia heard Elphaba moaning in her sleep. They both looked over at Elphaba, hearing Glinda's name being uttered amongst the other incoherent ramblings.

Falia looked at her sadly. "It breaks my heart when those two are apart. They just seem so interconnected. I wish there was something we could do."

Fiyero turned back to face Falia. "I know. I wish there was something we could do too, but the fact is, we can't. Glinda has to do this on her own, and Elphaba needs to let her."

"I know, but Elphaba doesn't strike me as the type to worry unnecessarily. Fiyero, what if these feelings she's having are indicative of something that's really going on with Glinda?"

"If something happened to Glinda, we'd know about it. News like that travels fast," Fiyero noted.

"Still, it's just so hard being separated from the person you care most about," she said eyeing Fiyero.

"I know what you mean," Fiyero replied.

He stared at Falia for a moment then smiled at her, brushing her cheek lightly with his fingers. He quickly returned his focus to the game, grabbed the crib and turned over the cards. His smile changed to a frown however as he slapped the cards down on his bedroll. "Nothing. Not a single thing!"

Falia raised her arms in the air and gave a small hoot. "Sorry buddy! Game over!"

* * *

Renegade pulled the carriage up around the back of the house. He was met outside by Nessin who helped carry Glinda's covered form inside.

"Put her over there," Renegade said as they shifted their direction towards the couch in the living room.

The men gently put Glinda's limp body onto the couch under the watchful eye of Baraq and Phanica. Baraq walked over to the couch, sat down and gently lowered the sheet from Glinda's face.

A smile played at the corner of his lips as he stared down at her. He put his hand on her cheek. "Soon my dear, very soon, everything will be as it's truly meant to be. I have no doubts you'll be grateful for your new direction in life."

Phanica huffed and rolled her eyes.

At that moment, Vindio entered the room.

"Ah, Vindio. Are you ready to begin the experiment on our reluctant friend in the other room?" Baraq asked, referring to Rodderin.

"I believe so, I just need to do a quick double-check of my supplies," Vindio said. He placed his bag on the coffee table and began to extract its contents. Some vials and hypodermic needles, alcohol and cotton swabs weren't unusual. He reached back into the back and extracted two silver disks approximately three inches in diameter and half an inch thick with a large button in the center.

"What in Oz is that?" Phanica asked.

"It's an invention of mine," Vindio said proudly.

"What do they do? How do they work?" Phanica asked as she stared at the strange objects.

"You place the disks on the subject just below the clavicle. When you press the button, it emits an electronic charge that causes the electrical synapses to misfire thereby upsetting the body's neurons. In vertebrates like ourselves, neurons are the main workings of the brain, spinal cord and peripheral nerves. The disruption of the electrical impulses means that the brain can no longer send signals to the motor neurons and innervate the muscle fibers."

"So you're saying that this causes the person to lose the ability to control their muscles completely?" Phanica asked, fascinated.

"That's exactly right. All voluntary muscles are affected except for eye movement. We're not sure why the subject is still able to move their eyes, but they can. The subject, however, remains essentially cataleptic."

"So they don't lose consciousness then?"

"No, in fact they're very aware of what's going on around them. They just can't do anything about it," Vindio laughed as Baraq and Veloc joined him.

Phanica was mesmerized by the discs. She slowly reached out to touch one.

"Careful there," Vindio said keeping Phanica's hand back. "The discs can be dangerous to handle. Especially if the button were pushed accidentally. If they are not both in contact with the same subject, they will act singularly meaning that the person or persons in contact with the discs will suffer the effects instead. You can hold them and press the buttons as long as there is a direction for the intended current."

"Do the effects last long?"

"We've seen it last for hours with just one use. With more than one use, the effects have been known to last a few days on and off."

"What do you mean on and off?"

"The subject will gain temporary control of voluntary muscle movement, but the control can disappear again just as quickly. It takes a few days before full control is restored."

"Hmm. Interesting. And have you ever used it more than two times in succession?"

"I haven't had a need as of yet. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious, that's all. So how do these help you with your mind erasing procedure?" Phanica inquired.

"These in combination with the chemicals are going to help me. Basically, I'm manipulating the electrical and chemical synapses. That along with some hypnotic suggestion will allow me to reprogram the subject."

"And how long does it last?" Phanica asked.

"As far as we know, it's permanent," Vindio replied.

"As far as you know?" Baraq asked, suddenly concerned.

"Well Baraq, we've only been doing this procedure in varying degrees for a little less than a year. It's far from perfected. However, all indications seem to point to the procedure having permanent effects. Not one of our current study subjects has shown any signs of regaining any semblance of their former lives."

"Your studies are ongoing I presume?" Baraq said.

"Of course," Vindio confirmed. "We're repeating the procedure on new subjects all the time to try and improve our 'techniques'."

"Where in Oz are you getting new subjects for this? Surely the state hasn't sanctioned the unlimited use of its prisoners for your experiments?" Phanica asked suspiciously.

"You don't need to worry about that right now Phanica. We have a remote location in Quox that serves our needs, and we're able to procure subjects for testing and studying when we need to. That's all you need to know," Vindio said pointedly.

"Ok fine! I'll drop it." Phanica threw her hands up at Vindio's stern rebuke.

"Well, looks like I have everything I need. I'll get to work on our subject right away," Vindio said as he put all his items back in the bag. "Nessin, I'll need your assistance. Please come with me."

Nessin nodded and stood up.

"This may take all night gentlemen. I'll let you know when I'm ready for Glinda." Vindio said then he turned and left the room with Nessin close behind.

"Come on Baraq. I have some information on the Duplex Stones that I've been meaning to share with you. I think you'll be pleased when I tell you what we've learned." Veloc said.

"The Duplex Stones? Really? So you're telling me they exist?" Baraq asked with surprise.

"Oh they exist alright. I have the information right here in my jacket pocket. If you'd like to go into the kitchen, I'll explain what I know, most of which I have documented here."

"Fantastic. I can't wait to hear about this."

"Phanica, I believe you graciously volunteered to keep an eye on Glinda until the effects of the chloroform wear off," Renegade said.

"Oh, you'd better believe it," Phanica said.

"Good, we'll be in the kitchen."

Phanica gave the men a mock salute as they left the living room, leaving her alone with her arch nemesis. She turned towards the couch and looked down upon the unconscious blonde. Very slowly and very deliberately, she made her way towards her and sat down.

"Glindaaaaaa!" Phanica sing-songed her name. "Glindaaaaaaa! Guess whaaaaaat? You're about to have a whole new, wonderful life ahead of you. But the best part is, that leaves Elphaba free for me. What do you think about that?" Phanica laughed to herself. "I can't wait to see your face when you realize what lies ahead for you." She bent down closer to Glinda and whispered. "I ….can't …..wait!"

* * *

"Come on Tanon, let's go back to my place. The authorities will notify us of any new developments," Kerrick said.

"Just a minute, I'm almost finished," Tanon said as he finished scribbling his note, placed it in an envelope and handed it to the courier.

"The man's name is Fiyero," Tanon said. He and his group should be on the North trail out of Gillikin headed towards Fliaan. See that he gets this as quickly as possible."

The courier nodded and took the note with him.

An exasperated Tanon ran his fingers through his hair and walked back over to Kerrick and Sarina. "How could this have happened?" he asked.

Sarina turned away and began to cry.

"Honey, what is it?" Kerrick asked.

"I'm sorry. If I had been on time, maybe we would have been here before…."

"Shhhhh, now don't talk like that," Kerrick said taking her into his arms. "I don't want you blaming yourself. We don't know exactly when this happened, and what's more, we don't know if there was anything we could have done to prevent it. Besides, what if we had been here on time, gone to dinner, and the perpetrator had taken her afterwards. We wouldn't know what happened to her until morning. At least now we have an idea of a relatively short time window, and that may work in our favor."

Sarina didn't say anything. She wasn't going to have her guilt eradicated so easily.

"Come on baby. Let's go home. Tanon? Are you and Lothier coming?"

"Uh, yes. We'll be right along," Tanon said. He walked over to Lothier who had kept himself quietly off to the side.

"This has Baraq written all over it. You know that don't you?" Lothier said as Tanon approached.

"I suspect as much, but I hope I'm wrong. I did mention it to the authorities though."

"If he's taken Glinda, then that means he's close by. We need to stay close to the Grimmerie until the Archives open in the morning."

Tanon nodded. "I'll make sure we speak to the director and head of security first thing."

"Good," Lothier said. He sighed and stood up gingerly. "Tanon, finding Baraq isn't going to be easy. I just pray that his well known affection for Glinda will serve to keep her safe."

"I pray for the same thing Lothier," Tanon said. "We need to find her, and quickly. I just have this sinking feeling that she's in grave danger."

* * *

Far away under the Gillikin sky, Fiyero and Falia had fallen asleep together on his bedroll. As the two innocently slept in each other's arms, a restless figure slept uneasily only a few yards away. The green woman tossed and turned, struggling against her dreams and the sleep that consumed her. She struggled for some form of sentience that was not forthcoming.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Vindio walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Veloc and Baraq. "Looks like I was relatively successful treating our first subject."

"Are you ready for Glinda?" Baraq asked.

"I will be. But I need to rest for a while. The work was pretty intense."

"I understand. There's a room just down the hall where you can lie down for a while. Glinda's not awake yet anyway."

Vindio nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Very good," Baraq said as Vindio left the room.

Phanica was in the living room having just bound Glinda's wrists and ankles. "Men! They go through all the trouble to bring you here, then don't even bother to try and contain you. Did they think you were just going to sit here quietly?"

Glinda began to stir causing Phanica to stifle herself for a moment. She crouched down next to Glinda and began to call to her. "Glindaaaa, wake up," she said softly.

Glinda slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. Her mind didn't immediately register her surroundings. She felt confused and muddled.

"Good morning sunshine," Phanica said with a smile.

Glinda flinched at seeing Phanica. She lifted her head and looked around. "Where am I? What are you doing here?"

"Oh don't worry about me Glinda dear. I'm just your official welcoming committee. The one who brought you here is your old friend Baraq."

"Baraq?" Glinda pushed herself up and looked around.

"He's in the kitchen. But don't worry. You'll see him soon enough. In fact, you'll be seeing him for quite some time to come."

"You won't get away with this. People will know I'm missing. They'll come for me," Glinda said sternly.

"No one's coming for you. And even if they do, it'll be too late," Phanica replied.

"Too late for what?" Glinda asked feeling alarmed.

"Well, you see Glinda, there's this little mind erasing procedure that they've been working on at Southstairs. The plan is to use it on you and then reprogram you to be Baraq's loyal and loving bride."

Glinda looked horrified. "It'll never work. There's no way they'll ever be able to make me love Baraq. Nor will they make me forget who I am or who I'm really in love with."

"Oh I beg to differ. In fact, they're working your friend Rodderin right now."

"Rodderin? Where is he? What have you done to him?"

"I haven't done a thing," Phanica replied. "He's merely the guinea pig that they're using to make sure they get it right with you."

Glinda just stared at Phanica with disgust.

"You know Glinda, once your past is erased and you're with Baraq, Elphaba is going to need some consoling. And it just so happens that I'll be available to help her through this….ordeal."

"You're sick Phanica. Even if I never existed, she would never be with someone like you. So delude yourself all you want."

"Well now, if they can perform this procedure on you, I don't see any reason why we can't do the same for her. I'm sure she'd welcome purging her painful memories of you at that point."

Glinda became enraged and launched herself at Phanica, knocking the redhead to the ground. She locked her fingers together and began to pound furiously at woman underneath her.

"So…sick…of….you!" Glinda said with each thrust of her fists.

Phanica put her arms up defensively. She tried to move out from under the blonde woman flailing away at her, but Glinda had leverage. Suddenly Baraq and Veloc rushed into the room. Baraq grabbed Glinda and pulled her off of Phanica while Veloc helped Phanica up.

Glinda, repulsed by Baraq touching her struggled to get away from him. He pulled her up to the couch and quickly let go of the feisty woman.

"Well Glinda. I see you haven't lost any of your spark," Baraq said with a smile.

"Baraq this is ridiculous. Let me go. Let Rodderin go. You can't possibly think you're going to get away with this."

"That's where you're wrong Glinda. Thanks to my man Veloc here, I will soon have everthing I need to take over control of all of Oz."

"Where have I heard **that **before?" Glinda said rolling her eyes. "You always have such grandiose plans. You're always right on the edge, but you never succeed. Your ineptitude prevents you from succeeding, and the same thing will happen this time. Besides, you will never be accepted as ruler of Oz."

"Oh but I will be. With you at my side, I will have all the acceptance and approval I need. And it's just a matter of time Glinda. This time, you will be mine."

* * *

The early morning sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as the members of the Resistance slept peacefully in their makeshift camp.

"GLINDA!" The silence was shattered as Elphaba shot up from her bedroll. In a panic she looked around, finding the half empty bottle of elixir Dr. Frinly had given her. In a show of frustration Elphaba picked it up and threw it against a nearby boulder then scrambled to her feet.

"Elphaba! What's wrong? What's going on?" Fiyero ran over to the distraught woman with Falia close at hand.

"It's Glinda, she's in danger. I have to go!"

"Danger? What are you talking about?"

"I can feel it. I have to go. She needs me," A frantic Elphaba said, rushing around to find her boots.

"Elphaba wait!" Fiyero ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her hurried motions. She pushed through him and grabbed her boots. "Elphaba, you said yourself that you weren't sure what your feelings meant."

"Well I'm sure now. I just hope I'm not too late," Elphaba put on her shoes and grabbed a jacket.

At that moment, a man came galloping into the camp waving a letter above his head. "Is there a Fiyero in this group?" he yelled.

"I'm Fiyero."

"Message for you sir," The courier gave Fiyero the message. "I was told to inform you that train tickets for ten will be waiting at the Gillikin Station for you."

Fiyero read the message then went to his bedroll to find some cash for the courier.

"Thank you," he said pressing the money into the man's hand.

The courier nodded then turned and galloped off.

Fiyero looked at the note again then to Elphaba. Seeing the expression on his face, Elphaba moved slowly towards him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero looked distraught.

"Fiyero! Tell me."

"Tanon sent this note. You were right. Glinda's missing."

Falia felt herself draw a sharp intake of breath. Elphaba turned away. She shook her head. "I have to find her."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she grasped the reality of the situation.

"We're too far away." Very quickly she looked around for the broom, spotting it close to her bedroll.

She ran over to it and picked it up. "Please, just work for me. This one time. Please." But the broom was unresponsive. It wouldn't so much as levitate for her. In another show of frustration, Elphaba threw the broom to the ground.

Fiyero ran over to her and picked it up. "Look Elphaba, if you think it would help, you can have some straw for the bristles."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would."

Elphaba looked at the broom in his hand. "I'm just not sure it would help."

"I have an idea," Falia said. She ran to her wagon and grabbed one of the boxes Elphaba had packed then hurried back and handed the box to Elphaba.

"The Ruby Slippers?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, I was there when Dorothy was sent home. These slippers got her there instantly. Now, I'm not sure exactly how they work, but she just seemed to keep repeating where she wanted to go, clicked her heels together three times, and she vanished," Falia explained.

"She's right," Fiyero said. "I should have thought about that."

"Does anyone know for sure that she made it to where she was supposed to go?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, no, but it's worth a shot isn't it?" Falia asked. "I mean, what other choice to we have? Elphaba, you have to try it."

Elphaba didn't hesitate. She took off her boots and slipped the glittering shoes onto her feet.

"How odd." she said glancing down at the shoes. "They just seem to fit whoever puts them on."

She looked up at Fiyero and Falia then looked at the group that was beginning to gather around her. "Well, wish me luck."

"Wait!" Falia said. She picked up Elphaba's boots and handed them to her. "The shoes didn't stay with Dorothy. They stayed behind."

Elphaba nodded and grabbed her boots. Holding them tight in her hands, she took a deep breath. "Take me to Glinda," she said kicking her heels together three times. She repeated the instruction internally pleading with the shoes to produce their magic and take her where she needed to be.

As she did so, a strange pulsation overcame her. Fiyero and Falia backed away as the shoes began to come to life. Elphaba felt herself being pulled upwards but she wasn't flying. A weightlessness and confusion ensued and she became disoriented.

In moments her form faded from view. Fiyero and Falia looked at the spot where Elphaba had stood. All that remained where the slippers. Fiyero bent down and picked them up then turned to look at Falia. "Sweet Oz I hope she's where she needs to be."

* * *

Several Birds sat perched in the trees around the house where Glinda was being held. A strange polarization in the air caused several of the Birds to become skittish and fly away. A few, however, held their ground and watch as a form materialized on the grass near the trees. Two of the birds, both Meadowlarks looked at the prone form, then at each other. One took the lead and flew down to the grass below.

Elphaba was lying on the grass, her boots strewn about her, with her eyes closed. The Meadowlark cautiously approached her, walking up to her cheek and giving it a light peck. Elphaba stirred slightly but did not wake, so the Bird pecked at her a bit harder.

"Elphaba, wake up," he said.

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open and fell upon the bird next to her. She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're outside of Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin's house," The Meadowlark said.

Elphaba looked at the Bird. "Alaudi? Is that you?"

"At your service Miss Elphaba."

"Alaudi, you said this is Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin's house. Is anyone in there?"

The Bird bobbed his head up and down. "Some unsavory looking characters I must say. We haven't seen our three friends lately, so we thought we should keep an eye on this place, in case something strange starts happening."

"Alaudi, listen to me. I have to ask you this. Have you seen Glinda?"

"Glinda? Why no I haven't."

Elphaba felt her heart sink.

"However…" Alaudi said, remembering the night before. "Last night, a carriage rolled around back and something, or someone was carried inside. Whoever or whatever it was, it was covered so we couldn't make anything out."

Elphaba shot up to her feet. "Then she could be in there," she said, staring back at the house.

"Elphaba, are you telling me that those people in there have kidnapped our Glinda?"

"Not only that. I believe they're responsible for killing Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin."

"They're dead?"

Elphaba looked back at the Bird and slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

The Bird cocked his head and looked up at his companion still perched in the tree. "I need to let everyone know. Is there anything you need us to do?"

Elphaba nodded. "I need to find out if Glinda's in there. I'm going to have a look in that window over there. If you see anyone approach, warn me."

"We will."

"I also need one of you to deliver a message to Fiyero and let him know where I am. He'll be at the train depot later today."

"Consider it done."

"Oh, and one more thing. Glinda's right-hand man Tanon is somewhere in or near the Emerald City. He needs to know about this as well. Can you send someone to find him?"

"Absolutely. We'll get on it right away."

"Thank you Alaudi," Elphaba said. She bent down, picked up her boots and put them on her feet then quietly made her way towards the window.

The curtains were drawn, but there was a small slit between the fabric which allowed her to peer inside. Her heart began to pick up the pace as she spotted the blonde woman sitting on the couch with Phanica, Baraq, and someone she didn't recognize nearby.

Elphaba turned away from the window, trying to formulate a plan in her head to get Glinda away. _'I need a distraction,' _she thought of conjuring up a fireball and setting the back of the house on fire, but that probably wouldn't draw them all out, and might unnecessarily endanger Glinda. Besides, she still didn't have the confidence in her magical abilities that she used to have.

As she continued to think, the doorbell to the house rang out. Elphaba peered through the window once again and was surprised to see Ren, one of Glinda's staffers at the door.

* * *

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Veloc said as he opened the door to Ren.

"I found one of your men at the local pub. I have something I think you'll find very interesting," Ren said.

"Were you followed?"

"No sir. I'm sure of it."

"Come in then."

Ren walked inside and looked to his left where his eyes fell on a very stunned Glinda.

"Ren?" She said.

"I'm sorry Miss Glinda," Ren replied sheepishly. He reached into his bag and withdrew the book he had securely packed away.

"The Grimmerie!" Veloc said.

Baraq moved forward and took the book. He held it in his hands and began flipping through the pages.

"I thought that maybe this would be worth something to you," Ren said.

"And you'd like to be monetarily rewarded for it, is that right?" Baraq asked the man.

"Well, it's just that…"

Baraq held his hand up to stop the man from speaking further.

"I need to be sure about this," he said. "Come with me."

Baraq left the living room followed by Ren and Veloc. Phanica glanced at Glinda and grabbed some more rope. "I'm not going to miss this, and you're not going anywhere," she said as she tied Glinda's already bound wrists to the arm of the couch.

"I'll be right back," Phanica said then left the room.

Elphaba saw that the room was vacated and quickly made her way towards the front of the house. Very quietly, she opened the door and slipped inside.

Glinda's eyes grew wide as they fell upon her impromptu rescuer.

"Elphie," she said excitedly

"Shhhh!" Elphaba hushed the beaming blonde, putting her finger up to her lips. She rushed over and gave Glinda a quick kiss. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Oh Elphie, I knew you'd come. I just knew it."

"We have to hurry. There aren't any reinforcements this time. We're all alone here."

"How did you find me?"

"No time to explain," Elphaba tried untying the knot that Phanica had fastened, but it was too tight.

"Dammit! I can't loosen it," She kept diligently working at it, feeling desperate to get Glinda away before the others returned.

* * *

"Young man, what is your name?" Baraq asked.

"Ren sir."

"Well Ren, would you do me a favor and stand against that wall over there?" Baraq said pointing to the wall directly across from him.

Ren looked around at the others then nodded his head and complied with Baraq'a request. Baraq opened the book, flipped to a particular spell and began chanting. He focused his intentions on Ren, pointing his fingers in the man's direction. The spell was simple and short. In moments it was over. Everyone stood silently for a moment. Ren looked around as Baraq closed the book and dropped it on the table in front of him.

"This book you gave me is not the Grimmerie," Baraq said matter-of-factly.

Ren blinked. "That's impossible. I saw Tanon take it out of safe keeping them put it back."

"How do I know you weren't just trying to take me for a fool?" Baraq said menacingly.

"I wouldn't….I wouldn't do that. I…I was just trying to help," Ren stuttered.

"Help yourself is more like it," Phanica said.

Veloc turned to look at her. "Uh, Phanica? Where's Glinda?"

"Don't worry. I secured her to the couch before I came in here."

"So she's alone out there?"

"What's the big deal?"

Veloc pushed past Phanica who rolled her eyes and rushed after him.

"STOP!" Veloc yelled seeing Elphaba was about to free Glinda.

"Elphie look out!" Glinda yelled.

Elphaba jumped to her feet as Veloc rushed her. Veloc came bearing down on her, but Elphaba just ducked and lifted her body, pushing Veloc over her head and sending him flying against the door frame. She quickly delivered a swift kick to his jaw, crushing his face against the door. Phanica drew her knife and sliced at Elphaba, but the green woman quickly dodged the blade.

Phanica sliced her knife back again, catching only air. Elphaba grabbed Phanica's wrist and began pushing on her the wrist with her thumbs, causing Phanica to involuntarily loosen her grip and drop the knife. With the knife on the floor, Elphaba kicked it out of the way and delivered an elbow to Phanica's jaw.

Baraq saw Ren trying to run away and chased after him, catching him in the back of the house. "You listen to me. You're lucky I don't kill you for trying to pull one over on me."

"Baraq I promise, I wasn't…."

"Quiet. I'm going to give you another chance. I want the real Grimmerie. Find it and bring it to me. If you succeed you will be handsomely rewarded. But if you fail….." Baraq let the unspoken words linger in the air.

Ren nodded and Baraq let him go. He watched the frightened man for only a second before heading back into the house. By this time, Nessin and Vindio had joined the fray, but Elphaba was getting the best of all of them.

Baraq stood back, trying desperately to remember the spell he'd used on Elphaba back at his castle. He couldn't remember much without consulting the Grimmerie. He needed that book.

Veloc was beginning to come to. He rolled over and saw the very charged fight still occurring. Elphaba delivered a spin kick to Nessin's gut, doubling him over. He was within reach so Glinda used her legs to sweep his feet out from under him. Vindio charged Elphaba and grabbed her from behind. Phanica picked up the glass oil lamp and approached Elphaba from the front. Elphaba saw Phanica raise the lamp above her head.

"Elphie, look out!" Glinda yelled pulling on her ties.

Phanica swung the lamp as Elphaba simultaneously ducked. The lamp hit Vindio directly in the forehead sending him realing backwards to the floor amongst the shattered glass. Elphaba threw her fist into Phanica's jaw then grabbed her and threw her up against the wall.

"Hold it right there Elphaba!" Veloc said.

Elphaba turned to look at Veloc and was met by the sight of a pistol aimed directly at her.

"Back away from her," Veloc ordered.

Elphaba gave Phanica one last shove before releasing her. She took a look over at a distraught Glinda and moved closer to Veloc.

"Elphie no!" Glinda yelled, seeing that Elphaba was about to challenge Veloc.

Elphaba stopped abruptly and looked back over at Glinda. Glinda closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her hopes were dashed. Nessin slowly rose to his feet, but Vindio was out cold.

"Phanica, go get some restraints for our green friend here," Veloc directed.

Phanica retrieved her knife from the floor walked over to the mess of rope and cut two lengths of it.

"You, over to that chair," Veloc ordered Elphaba, motioning his gun towards the chair that had been turned on its side in the melee.

Elphaba walked over to the chair as Nessin picked it up.

"Sit down," Veloc ordered.

With the gun still trained on her, Elphaba didn't resist. Elphaba was sitting directly across from Glinda. The two women eyed one another, both concerned for the other's well being. Phanica brought the rope over and secured Elphaba's arms around the back of the chair and tied her ankles together.

"Nessin, help Vindio up," Veloc said.

Nessin walked over to Vindio, roused him and helped him to his feet.

"How do you feel?" Veloc asked.

"I need to lie down," Vindio replied holding his head.

Veloc nodded at Nessin and the man helped Vindio to the back of the house and the spare bedroom.

"May I see you two over here for a moment?" Baraq said sternly. It wasn't a question.

The three huddled in view, but out of earshot of the two women.

"Glinda, I'm sorry. I really thought I could get you out of here," Elphaba said staring into her love's eyes.

"Don't be sorry Elphie. You tried, and you were wonderful, fighting to protect me. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now I need to figure out how to save you. I really blew it."

"Don't say that Elphie. It's not over yet."

"No it's not, and I'm going to figure this out. I promise."

Within moments, the trio made their way back to the women.

"Well Miss Glinda," Baraq began. "It seems that you've been granted a slight reprieve. Vindio isn't up to performing the procedure on you just yet, so we'll wait until later when he feels better."

"Gee, I'm heartbroken," Glinda said sarcastically.

Elphaba took in Baraq'a words and a glimmer of hope rose within her. Alaudi would tell Fiyero where they were. The delay just might be enough time to allow him and the rest of the group to find them. _'Hurry Fiyero. We need you.'_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Ren obtained the information he needed from the local authorities and immediately set out to find Tanon. He reached Kerrick's house just as Tanon and Lothier were getting ready to take the Grimmerie to the Archives.

"Tanon! Tanon!" Ren called.

Tanon looked over towards the man calling his name and running towards them. "Ren? What are you doing here?"

"Tanon, I'm glad I found you. Something terrible has happened."

"What is it? What happened?"

"Glinda's book, that Grimmerie thing…..it's been stolen. The house must've been broken into last night. The closet where she keeps it was wide open and the book wasn't in there."

"Wait a minute. You're not making any sense. First of all, how did you know the Grimmerie was being kept in that closet?"

"I saw her put it in there," Ren lied. "And I saw you put it in there again the other day. But now it's gone, and I feel responsible. Nothing else in the house was touched, so whoever took it knew exactly what they wanted and where it was."

Tanon shook his head. "Relax Ren. If they got anything, they got the forgery."

"Forgery?"

"Yes! A fake Grimmerie was made. Lothier here brought it to me yesterday. That's what we put in the closet. We have the real Grimmerie with us."

"Excuse me sir, but why have you taken the Grimmerie away from the house. It's not safe having it out here."

"We quite agree," Tanon said, glancing at Lothier. "That's why we're taking it to the Ozian National Archives. It will be well protected there."

"Oh! Well I'm glad to hear it," Ren said, feigning relief. "I'm sorry I came all this way for a false alarm. I was just so concerned. With that Baraq character on the loose, you can't be too careful."

"Well Ren, I appreciate your diligence. And once we find Glinda, I'm sure she'll appreciate your efforts as well."

Ren's demeanor suddenly dipped, remembering Glinda being held captive at the location he'd just come from. A part of him wanted to let someone know. He wasn't aware that Glinda had been kidnapped when he set out to find Renegade and deliver the Grimmerie to Baraq. Now he was faced with the fact that Glinda, someone who had treated him very well, and someone that he genuinely liked and cared about was a prisoner of that maniac.

He couldn't reveal her whereabouts however. She'd seen him. He would be arrested by the authorities if she was found and told them about his little visit. No, he'd just have to stay quiet right now and continue with his plan to snatch the real Grimmerie from Tanon.

When he'd set out to find Tanon, he had only meant to find out where the real Grimmerie was being kept. The fact that Tanon had it on him and was on his way to the Ozian National Archives with it presented a bit of a dilemma for him. How to get the book without them noticing.

"Tanon, would you mind if I accompanied you to the Archives? I feel a bit disconcerted after the experience this morning. I'd feel better if I could actually see it placed in proper care."

"I understand completely. We'd love to have you along. Come, let's all get in the carriage."

The three men piled into the waiting carriage as Ren began formulating a plan in his mind.

* * *

Elphaba struggled to loosen the ropes binding her wrists behind her. Her wrists were being rubbed raw by the constant twisting and turning as she tried to manipulate the restraints into slackening just enough to slip her hands out. So far, she'd been unsuccessful.

Across the room from the women, Phanica and Nessin were engaged in a card game, trying to pass the time.

"Elphie, how are we going to get out of here?" Glinda whispered.

"I'm working on that. If I can get my hands loose, then I can take Phanica by surprise. She has a knife on her that I can use to cut through your ropes."

"Well, how are you going to hold off the rest of them?"

Elphaba frowned. "I haven't gotten that far yet."

Phanica looked up from the table of cards in front of her and over to the two women. "Hey you two, pipe down."

Glinda glared at Phanica, a fact that didn't escape the redhead. Phanica put her cards down and looked at Nessin. "Hold my spot."

She pushed her chair away from the table and walked slowly over to Glinda and Elphaba. "You know Glinda, I think I'm actually going to miss your hateful glares. It always fills me with such joy to know that I'm causing such a reaction in you."

"Oh don't worry Phanica. There's plenty of hateful glares left in me. Especially where you're concerned."

Phanica smiled. "Hmmm, well let's just see if I can elicit one now."

She walked over to Elphaba, cupped the green woman's cheek and ran her hand seductively under her chin then trailed a finger down her neck to her collarbone. "Ahhhh, there's the look," she said, smiling at Glinda.

Turning her attention back towards Elphaba, Phanica cupped her cheek again. "You know Elphaba, you really could do much better than a prissy little, self-absorbed prima donna. Why don't you give a real woman a try."

"I already have," Elphaba replied then looked around. "And from what I can see, she's still the only 'real' woman in this room."

Glinda grinned at her love's remark. Phanica huffed a short laugh. "Well, I'm certain you'll feel differently once Glinda is in Baraq's loving arms. You see, they're fairly certain the process is irreversible. She'll be his blindly loyal lover, and you……you'll be all alone."

Phanica moved her face inches from Elphaba's. "I can help you with that."

"I don't need your help Phanica, and nothing's going to happen to Glinda," Elphaba sneered.

Phanica laughed. "That's what I love about you Elphaba. Always the optimist. But it really doesn't matter what you think. The fact is, they will erase her memories of you. They will rebuild her past, and she will be in love with Baraq."

Elphaba looked at Glinda and shook her head. "It's not going to happen."

"Well pardon me for noticing Elphaba, but you're hardly in position to do anything about it." Phanica ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair, tucking some loose strands behind her ear. "Consider, Elphaba, that if they can do that to Glinda, they can certainly do it to you as well. Personally, I'd rather have you the way you are. As I said before, I've grown very fond of your spirit. However, if you won't come to me willingly, I always have that option in my back pocket."

Phanica leaned in to kiss Elphaba causing Elphaba to turn her head abruptly. Phanica pulled back and gave a short laugh. "Not to worry. I can wait." She turned to look at Glinda who was seething by now. "See there? I knew I could get a reaction out of you," she said to the blonde then walked back to Nessin, laughing out loud.

"Damn her!" Glinda said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. Don't let her get to you," Elphaba replied.

"How can I not? You saw how she was looking at you. Just the thought of you and her together….."

"Glinda!" Elphaba cut her short. "It's not going to happen. Not ever."

Glinda sighed and closed her eyes. "Elphie, what if they succeed? What if they take our memories away?"

"Listen, I need to tell you something. Before I came in here, I encountered one of my Animal friends. A Meadowlark named Alaudi. I asked him to find Tanon and let Fiyero know where we are. Now they said that Vindio wouldn't be ready for you for hours. That might just give Fiyero enough time to get here."

"Oh Elphie. I'm so relieved to hear that. So we really do have a chance."

"Yes we do, but by that same token, I'm not taking any chances with you. I think I'm making some headway with these ropes," Elphaba said as she continued trying to wriggle her hands out of her bindings.

Within moments, Baraq, Veloc and Vindio walked into the room. Glinda and Elphaba looked at one another, the shock evident on their faces.

"We're ready for Glinda now," Baraq said.

'_No! It's too soon,'_ Elphaba thought. She pulled against her ropes desperately.

"Well use that chair," Vindio said, pointing to an armchair in the corner of the room.

"Fine then. Nessin, take that chair over to where Glinda is," Baraq ordered.

Nessin complied and picked the chair up, placing it a few feet from Glinda.

Phanica walked behind Elphaba a leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're not going to want to miss this."

"Put her in the chair," Baraq said to Nessin.

Nessin nodded and walked over to Glinda, untying the ropes holding her to the arm of the couch.

"No! NO!" Glinda screamed as Nessin pulled her off of the couch. She struggled against his grip.

"Leave her alone," Elphaba yelled. "Baraq, don't do this."

Baraq ignored Elphaba as Glinda continued to struggle against Nessin. Vindio casually opened his bag and extracted the two discs. He walked over to the struggling Glinda and very quickly pressed the discs against her clavicle while simultaneously pushing the buttons. The discs sent a jolt of electricity through Glinda causing her to throw her head back and collapse in Nessin's arms.

"GLINDA!" Elphaba yelled. Her eyes were red with frustration.

Phanica smiled and put her hands on Elphaba's shoulders. "Steady now. There's nothing you can do. Just accept the inevitable," she whispered in the green woman's ear.

Elphaba gritted her teeth and pulled violently on her ropes, but her wrists remained restrained.

Nessin placed Glinda's limp body upright in the chair while Vindio put the discs back in his bag and extracted a syringe and a vial.

"I need a stool or a chair," he said.

Nessin walked back to the table where he and Phanica had been playing cards, and pulled one of the chairs. He walked it back to Vindio and placed it on the right side of Glinda's chair.

"Ahhh, thank you very much," Vindio said.

Baraq and Veloc watched quietly from a few feet away. A small smile played on Baraq's face as he began to imagine a future with Glinda. Finally, after all these years, the object of his desire…..no, his obsession…..Glinda would be his.

Elphaba felt a revolting stab in her stomach as the scene unfolding before her began to resemble the nightmares she'd had. Vindio got the syringe ready, plunging the needle into the vial and extracting the necessary amount of chemicals to have the desired effect.

He took out an alcohol swab and rubbed it on Glinda's arm where he was to insert the needle. He put the swab down, picked up the syringe and held out Glinda's arm.

"NO! STOP! GLINDA!" Elphaba yelled, still pulling and twisting violently against her restraints.

It all seemed like slow motion to Elphaba as Vindio brought the needle up to Glinda's arm and inserted it into her vein.

"DAMMIT! NOOOOOO!" Elphaba yelled at the top of her lungs as her hands broke free of the ropes.

She jumped up quickly thrusting her hand in front of her in Vindio's direction. "BACK!" She yelled.

Vindio was thrown violently from his chair. Without hesitation, Elphaba threw her chair aside, pulled the knife from a stunned Phanica's belt and delivered a quick blow to the redhead's jaw, sending her reeling.

Baraq, Nessin and Veloc began to converge upon Elphaba when suddenly the front door burst open in an explosive display. Fiyero and Falia ran through the front entrance and charged the men.

Elphaba quickly cut the ropes around her ankles and ran to Glinda. The needle was still sticking into her skin. Elphaba removed the needle and held Glinda's face in both hands.

"Glinda! Glinda say something." But no words were forthcoming from the blonde. She just stared at Elphaba with half open eyes.

Tears began to stream down Elphaba's cheek. "Glinda, no!" She pulled the blonde woman close to her then gently lifted her and brought her back to the couch.

Fiyero and Falia continued to battle the men. Elphaba looked up and seeing that they were outnumbered decided to join in the fray. She gently cupped Glinda's cheek. "I'll be back." Then she placed a gentle kiss on Glinda's forehead before running over to help.

Phanica was beginning to stir. She watched as Veloc pulled his gun and fired two shots into Fiyero's chest.

Falia's eyes grew wide in terror. "Fiyero!"

Fiyero looked down at his chest where the bullets had penetrated him then he looked up at Veloc with a smile. "You can't kill a straw man that way buddy!" Fiyero delivered a quick punch to Veloc's gut then an uppercut to the jaw.

Baraq and Elphaba faced off against one another. Elphaba noticed that Baraq didn't even try to subdue her the way he had back at his castle.

"You don't remember your spells do you Baraq?" Elphaba said with a smile.

Baraq began to sweat as they circled around one another.

"Well I do!" Elphaba said. She raised her hands and began a chant.

Baraq'a eyes widened. He had seen Veloc's gun having no effect on Fiyero. Now faced with Elphaba casting a spell on him his situation was precarious at best. Without a thought, Baraq turned and fled. Veloc, seeing Baraq's flight followed quickly after him allowing Falia and Fiyero to quickly overpower Nessin.

Phanica couldn't believe her eyes. The man who wanted to rule all of Oz, the man that everyone bowed in deference to had run like a scared little child leaving them behind to be captured and put in prison. Well she wasn't going to take the fall. Not for him. She saw Vindio's bag sitting near his overturned chair and quickly grabbed it then ran out the front door making her escape.

Elphaba didn't run after Baraq. Instead, she quickly returned to Glinda who had been overcome by the chemicals injected into her. Elphaba noticed Glinda's eyes were closed and rushed to her side.

"Glinda! Glinda wake up," Elphaba said, gently patting Glinda's cheek. Glinda didn't move a bit. Elphaba closed her eyes and brought her hands up to the bridge of her nose in a prayerful position. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and clasped her fingers together before bringing her hands back down again. Elphaba didn't understand how the mind erasing procedure worked, and a very real fear crept inside of her when she thought about the possible effects that the chemicals would have on Glinda. She would have no way of knowing their effect until Glinda woke up.

Fiyero and Falia finished tying up Nessin and Vindio who was still stunned by Elphaba's spell which had knocked him so harshly from his seat.

"Fiyero, when he shot at you, I thought….I thought…." Falia couldn't get the words out.

Fiyero just walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright. I'm fine."

They held to each other for a long moment. "Come on, let's see how Glinda is."

Falia reluctantly let go and the two walked over to the couch where Elphaba was tending to Glinda.

"How is she?" Fiyero said, crouching down next to the blonde.

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know. I can't even begin to explain what they did to her." Elphaba stroked Glinda's hair and looked at Fiyero with a pained expression. "What if she doesn't remember me? What if those chemicals they put in her were enough?"

Fiyero put his hand on Elphaba's knee. "We can't think about that right now. We need to get her some care and hope for the best."

Elphaba looked back at Glinda and swallowed hard. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she thought about the possibility of the love of her life having no memory of her.

"Elphaba, Dr. Frinly will be here in a couple of hours. I ran into one of our Animal friends outside and sent him to the train station to meet our group."

Elphaba looked at Fiyero with a puzzled expression. "Fiyero, how did you get here so quickly?"

Fiyero looked at her sheepishly. "I used the ruby slippers."

"You what?"

Falia laughed. "You should have seen him with those slippers on. You were very cute, I have to say."

"Oh be quiet," Fiyero said feeling a little embarrassed.

"He couldn't stand the idea of taking so long to get to the Emerald City," Falia said.

"And on top of that, I had no idea where to find you," Fiyero added. "I took a chance that the shoes took you where you needed to be and that they'd do the same for me. I left Iriiq in charge."

"And I just couldn't let him go off alone," Falia said. "So I tried the shoes right after him. It was a strange experience to say the least."

"I'm glad we did," Fiyero said. "Looks like we arrived here just in time." He looked down at Glinda. "Well, hopefully anyway."

"Fiyero, can you find a blanket and a pillow for her? I want to make her as comfortable as possible," Elphaba said.

"Sure thing. Come on Falia," Fiyero said, and the two disappeared in the back of the house.

Elphaba stared down at Glinda and gently stroked her cheek. "Please Glinda, please be alright." She paused for a moment. "Please remember me." She leaned over and kissed Glinda on the forehead then lightly stroked her hair. "I promised to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise. I'm so sorry."

Elphaba wiped a tear from her eye then continued running her fingers through the blonde's hair. Within moments, Fiyero and Falia returned with the pillow and blanket. Elphaba gently lifted Glinda while Falia placed the pillow under her. With great care, Elphaba laid Glinda back down again. Fiyero placed the blanket over her while Elphaba tucked it around her shoulders.

"Listen, Elphaba, we need to make sure those guys don't go anywhere until we can find Tanon. We can't take them to the authorities or we'll be arrested, but Tanon can. I'm going to clear out the hall closet and put them in there. Will you keep an eye on them until I get back?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Falia, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing."

Fiyero and Falia walked away leaving Elphaba with Glinda once again.

* * *

Ren sat patiently next to Lothier listening to the humdrum conversation between him and Tanon. He kept eyeing the bag that the Grimmerie was in, wondering how he was going to be able to get at the book before they reached the Archives and more importantly, how he was going to do it without being noticed. He had the forgery in his own bag. Ideally, he would switch the books with Tanon and Lothier being none the wiser.

He was beginning to despair as they were fast approaching the Archives. Suddenly, he caught a break. A carriage with a runaway horse slammed into the side of their carriage throwing the occupants around the compartment. In the confusion, Ren kept his focus and quickly exchanged the two books while Tanon and Lothier were distracted by the other vehicle suddenly embedded in the side of their carriage.

Lothier stared out at the other carriage as Tanon quickly gathered himself and stood up.

"Watch the Grimmerie. This could be a trap," Tanon said.

Lothier nodded and looked over at his book bag which was in Ren's hands.

"I thought the same thing, so I grabbed it to make sure no one took it," Ren said quickly.

Lothier nodded. "Thank you. I'll take it now," he said holding out his hands.

Ren gave him the bag without hesitation. He had worked quickly and efficiently switching the two books. Now he just needed to remain patient and bide his time until he could make his getaway.

Tanon was busy questioning the driver of the other vehicle as traffic began to back up behind them. Within moments, members of the guard were on the scene taking statements.

"Is your carriage ok for travel?" one of the guards asked.

"I think so," Tanon said. "It just looks like a little damage to the side, that's all."

"Well, we have all the information we need from both of you. No one is injured, so we'll just leave this to the insurance companies."

Tanon nodded. "Listen sir, I wonder if we could solicit your help."

"What's up?" The guard asked.

Tanon explained that they had the Grimmerie and what they intended to do with it. "I was hoping we could receive an escort and your protection the rest of the way to the Archives."

The guard nodded. "I'll see to it personally. Just give me a moment to position my men. We'll have one in front and two behind you."

"Thank you sir. This will mean a lot to Glinda."

The guards nodded and left to get his men. In the meantime, the other carriage had been moved to the side of the road and out of the way of traffic. Tanon quickly climbed back into the carriage.

"What's going on?" Lothier asked.

"We're getting an escort to the Archives. We'll be there a lot sooner now."

Ren smiled to himself. _'Perfect. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get out of here.'_

* * *

Hours passed as Elphaba kept vigil at Glinda's side. Fiyero and Falia had safely secured Nessin and Vindio in the hall closet and were not going over pictures that Jerrius, Garold and Kahrin had on hand.

"This was us after we'd just freed a group of Deer from one of Baraq's traps. He had been systematically capturing Animals, torturing them and mutilating them in various sections of Oz."

"That's horrible," Falia said. "How can anyone do such a thing?"

"There's no accounting for the sick behavior of individuals. And when you have the money and resources that Baraq has, you ultimately have the power to carry out such iniquitous endeavors. You see Falia, it's not just prejudice and Animal rights that we're fighting here. We're fighting the hatred and fear that's been generated by that prejudice as well."

"Well I think that what you are doing is very admirable. You shouldn't be branded as criminals. You should be hailed as heroes."

Fiyero smiled. "Unfortunately, some of our actions were considered illegal at the time. Even though most of those illegalities have since been repealed, the fact is, it was illegal when we did them."

"Like what?"

"Well, like the time we kept the train conductors from removing a Goat from the first class compartment. Animals weren't allowed in first class, and we were deemed to be breaking the law by aiding him and keeping him from being thrown out. It was a statement ride. We deliberately purchased that first class ticket for our friend specifically to take that ride and bring attention to just how ridiculous the law was."

"It was a ridiculous law. And it's no longer a law now right?"

"In most places that law has been repealed. There are still some intolerant sections of Oz where the law is still in place. We're working on that."

A knock on the door caused Fiyero and Falia to jump. They quickly got up and ran to the living room. Elphaba hadn't moved from Glinda's side. She looked at Fiyero and placed herself protectively over the blonde.

Fiyero glanced back at her then cautiously approached the door. Another knock. Elphaba nodded, and Fiyero opened the door a crack to peer outside. Very quickly, he opened the door wider.

"Iriiq, Solis, it's good to see you. Dr. Frinly please come in."

The men entered the room followed by Linc, Zeph and a few other men.

"Alaudi and Ferril told us where we could find you." Iriiq said. "Dr. Frinly knew exactly how to get here."

Dr. Frinly was already busy looking over Glinda. Elphaba stood back and left him to his work. She crossed her arms in front of her and began unconsciously chewing on the knuckle of her index finger as her nervousness and concern for Glinda began to assert itself.

Dr. Frinly stood up. "You say there was some disc-like apparatus that they placed on her which caused her to collapse?" he asked.

Elphaba nodded. "I've never seen anything like it. The effect it had on her was instantaneous."

"Well, she does have some reddening of the skin at the clavicle. I can only venture a guess, and I'd say that somehow, that device upset the natural electrical currents of her body and her mind was no longer able to communicate with her muscles. As for the chemical, I have no idea what it's made of." He picked up the left over vial from the coffee table. "Well have a look at it, of course. Maybe I can develop something that will offset its effects."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Elphaba said raising her hopes.

"Well, we have to see what effect it has on her, but I think I might be able to develop something to that effect, yes." He picked up the syringe and noted the fluid still left in it. "It's my hope that we won't have to do anything. It doesn't look like she received much of a dosage of whatever this chemical is."

Elphaba looked down at Glinda who's eyes suddenly began to flutter open. She rushed to Glinda's side and picked up her hand, holding it between both of hers. "Glinda, can you hear me?"

Glinda stared straight out for a moment.

"Glinda? Look at me," Elphaba said softly.

Glinda took a moment then slowly turned her eyes towards Elphaba.

Elphaba swallowed hard, feeling the nervousness settling in the pit of her stomach. "Glinda, do you know who I am? Can you tell me my name?"

The group in the room collectively held their breaths waiting for Glinda's response, but Glinda just stared at Elphaba. Elphaba was heartbroken. She closed her eyes and dropped her head. Everyone else in the room exchanged quiet glances.

Elphaba slowly lifted her head and turned her tear filled eyes towards Fiyero. He saw her despairing expression and felt deeply for her.

"Elphie?" came the soft utterance.

Elphaba snapped her head back and cupped Glinda's cheek. "Glinda?" she said hopefully. "Did you say something? What's my name? Please Glinda, tell me my name."

Glinda smiled weakly. "Elphie." she whispered.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief and gathered Glinda up in her arms. "Oh Glinda, thank Oz." Elphaba held her tight until she noticed that Glinda wasn't holding her at all. She pulled back, holding Glinda in her arms and looked into blue eyes questioningly.

"Elphie, I can't move my arms."

Elphaba looked at Dr. Frinly. Dr. Frinly frowned and shook his head. Elphaba gently eased Glinda back onto the pillow.

"Dr. Frinly what's wrong with her?" Elphaba asked.

"Glinda, can you move anything? Try moving your legs or wiggling your toes."

Glinda tried with no success. "Nothing. Just my head."

"I think my first impulse about those discs was right," Dr. Frinly said. "Now Glinda, I don't want you to worry. I think this is just a temporary condition. We'll give it a little time, and I'm sure you'll regain the use of your muscles again," he said reassuringly.

He turned towards Fiyero. "I'd like to take a look at the contents of this vial. If it turns out the chemicals had anything to do with this, I'll need to develop an antidote as soon as possible. Garold has a lab in the basement. I'll take this down there and get to work."

Fiyero nodded. "Is there anything we can do?"

Dr. Frinly looked over at Elphaba and Glinda. "No, I think Glinda just needs a little TLC right now, and it looks like she has an endless supply of that on the way."

Fiyero smiled. "That I'm sure of." He looked around the room. "Come on everyone. Let's go into the next room and figure out what our next move is." Fiyero ushered everyone out of the living room, wanting to give Elphaba and Glinda some privacy.

Elphaba was stroking Glinda's arm and hand. "Can you feel this?"

Glinda nodded. "I can feel everything. I just can't move. I'm scared Elphie."

Elphaba stroked her hair. "Don't be. We're going to take good care of you." Elphaba leaned down and engaged Glinda in a deep, long kiss. She pulled back after a long moment and lightly stroked Glinda's cheek with her knuckles. "I'm going to make sure that you're well cared for, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Dr. Frinly took the vial of chemicals and headed downstairs into Garold's makeshift lab. For a home lab, it was actually quite well equipped. Tubes, beakers, burners, titrators, pipettes, desiccators, everything he could ask for in order to perform his work.

For a moment, Dr. Frinly looked pensively around the lab. He had spent countless hours in this lab with Garold, and now, being here again, he felt the loss of his three protégés more than ever. After allowing his mind some somber reflection, he coolly brought himself back to the present, and placed the vial on the table to begin his work.

"Help me?" said a quietly, pusillanimous voice.

Startled by the voice, Dr. Frinly near knocked over the vial when he spun around to see where the voice had come from. At first glance, he could see no evidence than anyone was actually there.

"Please, help me," came the muffled voice again.

"Hello?" Dr. Frinly said loudly, looking around. "Who are you? Where are you?"

Dr. Frinly was greeted with only silence. He walked towards where he thought the sound had come from.

"Hello! Is someone there?" he asked tentatively.

Dr. Frinly moved towards the cabinet, slowly grabbed hold of the handle and gave it a twist. The latch disengaged, and he slowly opened the cabinet door. Nothing! He closed the door, and looked around once more

"Please,…. help me," came the voice once more. It was nearly inaudible this time, but it caused Dr. Frinly to jump.

The voice sounded like it was coming from behind the cabinet. Very quickly, Dr. Frinly pushed the edge of the cabinet and moved it aside. An alcove appeared within the wall behind the cabinet, and Dr. Frinly quickly looked inside.

"Rodderin! Great Oz boy, what happened to you?" Dr. Frinly began to quickly untie the ropes binding Rodderin's legs and arms. Then he helped Rodderin out of the alcove.

"Thank you sir. I thought I might be in there for good," Rodderin said.

"Sir? Rodderin, can we please dispense with the formalities?

Rodderin looked at Dr. Frinly quizzically. "How do you know my name?"

This question stunned Dr. Frinly. "Rodderin, don't you know me?"

Rodderin looked at the man in front of him. Certainly, this man knew who **he **was. "I'm sorry, but no, I don't know you."

"Rodderin, look at me," Dr. Frinly put his hands on Rodderin's shoulders. "Think! You helped me and a friend of mine very recently. Don't you remember?"

Rodderin just shook his head.

Dr. Frinly sighed. "If you don't mind, I need to ask you a few questions. I need to know what happened to you."

Reluctantly, Rodderin nodded. The man did seem trustworthy, and he did free him.

"Come on," Dr. Frinly said, gently escorting the confused man to a chair at the rolltop desk in the corner of the room. "Once I get the information I need, I'll take you upstairs and get you something to eat."

* * *

Elphaba had placed herself behind Glinda, holding the blonde woman in her arms for comfort and reassurance. She had been surreptitiously watching the interactions between Fiyero and Falia with interest. It was obvious to her that they cared immensely about one another. She just wondered if it was as obvious to them. The thought that Fiyero may have found someone made her smile. No one deserved to be happy more than he did she thought.

She had been absently running her hand up and down Glinda's arm then finally came to a rest on top of her hand. The most languid of movements caught her attention and she quickly looked down. Glinda had managed to raise one finger and was languorously moving it along Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba smiled broadly. "You're moving."

"Just a little," Glinda smiled back. A second finger, then a third were in motion after a few moments until eventually, she was able to make a fist with her right hand.

"Elphie look. I'm getting my muscle control back," Glinda said excitedly.

Elphaba hugged Glinda tightly, placing herself cheek to cheek with the blonde. She gently took Glinda's hand in her own allowing the blonde to trace over her fingers and knuckles with her newfound dexterity. They were both excited at seeing the improvement in Glinda's condition, and Elphaba showed it by placing a soft kiss on Glinda's cheek.

Being able to return Elphaba's touch, even if it was only a slight gesture, seemed to energize Glinda. She kept working at movement, and slowly but surely her muscles began to cooperate with her again. First her left hand, then her arms and shoulders. Elphaba was with her every step of the way, helping and giving encouragement. Elphaba extracted herself from her current position and placed herself at the foot of the couch in front of the blonde. She grabbed Glinda's right arm and helped her through a range of motion, repeating the act with the other 20 minutes or so of working on muscle movement, Glinda was exhausted, but happily so.

"Elphie, I can't believe it. You have no idea how relieved I am right now."

"Oh, I think I can make a fair guess," Elphaba smiled while rubbing her hand on Glinda's knee.

Glinda shook her head and sighed. "I was really scared Elphie. I thought I might never be able to move again, and it terrified me."

"Well you put on a brave face," Elphaba remarked. "I'm proud of you Glinda. As soon as you're up to it, we'll work on your legs."

"I think I'm ready now. I don't want to stop."

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "Then let's have at it."

Glinda tried concentrating on moving her toes. It was an exercise in frustration for her as the movement wasn't forthcoming.

"Ummph! Arrrrgh!" Glinda groaned as she strained to move her toes.

"It's alright. Just keep working. Keep concentrating. You can do it," Elphaba encouraged.

Glinda clenched her jaw as she continued to concentrate. Finally, without hint or warning, the toes on her right foot bent forward. She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and looked up at Elphaba with a relieved smile.

Elphaba was beaming. "That's my girl," she smiled then placed a kiss on Glinda's cheek. "Come on, let's finish this."

Glinda nodded and continued trying to work her muscles. Control of the toes lead to full foot and ankle motion which in turn spurred her legs into action. In another 10 minutes, her legs had full range of motion as well.

Elphaba gently worked out her legs the way she had worked out her arms. Delicately and with great care.

"Elphie, I want to stand. I want to walk."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I think so," Glinda nodded.

"Alright, but I'm going to help you, and I want you to be careful. If you feel any pain, let me know and I'll get you back on the couch safely."

Glinda nodded and held her arms out to Elphaba. The green woman carefully wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's waist.

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda sighed and swallowed hard with expectation. "I'm ready," she said as she wrapped her arms around her love's neck and shoulders.

"Ok, here we go." Elphaba gently lifted Glinda off of the couch and helped her into a standing position while still supporting her weight. "Glinda, I'm going to let go now. Keep your arms wrapped around me until you feel steady."

Glinda nodded. Elphaba slowly released the tension of her grip around Glinda's waist until her arms weren't even touching the blonde anymore. Glinda could feel Elphaba release her grip, and an elated smile came across her face as she realized she was supporting herself.

"I'm doing it. I'm standing," Glinda said with a satisfied smile.

"Yes you are," Elphaba beamed back. "Now take a couple of steps. I'm going to put my hands on your hips and start walking slowly backwards."

"Ok," Glinda whispered.

Elphaba put her hands gently on Glinda's hips to help guide her, and to be in a position to catch her should the blonde falter. She took a slow step backwards while Glinda moved her leg forward. After a few unhurried and deliberate steps, they increased the pace slightly.

Glinda was smiling. Her motion was returning and she was feeling no worse for wear. Suddenly, without warning, Glinda's knees buckled. Elphaba quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back up.

"Elphie, I can't move my legs again," Glinda said in a panic.

Elphaba quickly swept Glinda up by placing one arm behind her back and lifting her knees with the other. She carried to blonde back to the couch and gently placed her down.

"Elphie, what happened? I don't know what happened." Glinda was frightened by the sudden loss of muscle control.

"Shhh, it's ok. I promise you. Your body just needs more time to heal. We probably pushed it too hard," Elphaba said trying to calm her.

Tears welled up in Glinda's eyes as she searched for some truth in Elphaba's. The brown eyes staring back at her gave her all the reassurance she needed.

"Just rest. We'll work on it again in a little while," Elphaba said calmly.

Glinda nodded and accepted Elphaba's encouragement.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking down at her still moving hands and clasping her fingers together.

"Don't be sorry. You were scared. That's perfectly understandable." Elphaba placed herself next to her anxious love and put an arm around her shoulder. "I think you've just done something remarkable, and I'm very proud of you. This is just a small setback. We'll have you right again in no time," she smiled.

Glinda looked into her eyes and smiled back. "Thank you Elphie. I can always count on you to settle me down when I need it."

Elphaba smiled and leaned in for a tender, lingering kiss. "I love you. I'm going to take care of you."

"I know you will," Glinda smiled back. "And I love you too."

* * *

Dr. Frinly came upstairs with Rodderin in tow.

"Fiyero, Elphaba, Iriiq, Solis, come here," he barked.

Fiyero and Falia quickly emerged from the kitchen along with Iriiq and Solis. The sense of urgency in Dr. Frinly's voice alarmed them.

"What's going on?" Elphaba said, not moving from her position next to Glinda.

"I don't know," Fiyero replied.

Dr. Frinly walked into the living room. Rodderin was right behind him.

"Rodderin!" Fiyero exclaimed with surprise. "Thank Oz you're alright!"

Rodderin looked around with a puzzled expression at the people in the room. People who knew him, yet he didn't have a clue as to who they were.

Fiyero saw the confusion in Rodderin's expression. "Doctor? What's going on?"

"His memory has been erased," Dr. Frinley said.

Elphaba looked at Glinda, who stared at Rodderin with sympathy.

"I found him tied up and placed in an alcove behind the cabinet in the lab. He's apparently lost the last six years of his life," Dr. Frinly relayed.

"Six years! Sweet Oz!" Falia said stunned.

"Six years, that's the amount of time they wanted to erase from me," Glinda added.

"Why six years?" Fiyero asked.

"It was six years ago that I thought Elphie had died," Glinda said somberly.

Elphaba felt her stomach tighten at the mention.

"It was also before I met Baraq. Six years ago, I had no preconceived notions as to who he was. They decided that if I thought Elphie was dead, they could recondition my mind and convince me that I was in love with Baraq," Glinda said furrowing her brows.

"So they really can do this. Determine a set amount of time that they want to erase," Dr. Frinly said not knowing what to think about the new technology. "I wish I knew more about this procedure. While I'm sure its original purpose had useful intentions, it's obviously something that can and has been abused. I need to find a way to counter its effects, just in case someone we care about undergoes the procedure against their will."

"Well, there's no better place to begin than by going straight to the source," Glinda said.

All eyes were on her now.

"One of the men you placed in the closet, Elphaba's interrogator Vindio, is the one who tried performing the procedure on me," Glinda said.

Elphaba turned her head away. She was grateful to Fiyero for getting that man out of the room. Just looking at him was unsettling to her. Now they would be forced to deal with him directly.

"Go get him!" Fiyero said to Iriiq and Solis.

The two men nodded and left to retrieve Vindio.

"Fiyero, there's something else you should know," Glinda said. "The man who kidnapped me, Baraq's right-hand man,……he's Vindio's brother."

Fiyero nodded. "Thank you Glinda. That information may come in handy when we talk to this man."

Fiyero walked over to the pair on the couch. "Elphaba, this man hurt you?"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero sheepishly and nodded.

"That's all I need to know," Fiyero said. He had a determined look in his eyes as he walked down the hall after Iriiq and Solis.

"Falia, can you stay with Rodderin here while I go after the boys?" Dr. Frinly asked.

"Of course. We'll take care of him," Falia responded.

Dr. Frinly nodded and hurried down the hall.

Falia put her arm around Rodderin. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

Rodderin nodded as Falia lead him into the kitchen.

Glinda turned her head to look at Elphaba who was staring at the ground. "Elphie?"

Elphaba, lost in thought, quickly looked up and met Glinda's imploring eyes.

"I'm ok," she said.

"You don't look ok," Glinda replied.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle Vindio."

"Elphie, what he did to you makes me sick. I feel upset and angry whenever I think about it. I can only imagine what it must be like for you."

"As I said," Elphaba placed a gentle kiss on Glinda's forehead. "Don't worry about me. It's you we need to worry about. Can you move your legs?"

Glinda stared at Elphaba for a moment then decided to let the subject drop. Instead, she turned her attention to her legs and began to slowly move them again.

"See there?" Elphaba said. "I told you it was just a minor setback."

Glinda couldn't help but smile. "You did indeed. I guess I'll have to learn to trust your judgement more often, not that I don't already."

Elphaba gave Glinda a fierce hug and leaned her head on the blonde woman's shoulder. "What would I ever do without you?"

Glinda put her hand over Elphaba's arm and tilted her head to come in contact with her love's. "I feel like I should be saying that to you. Be that as it may, with any luck, hopefully you'll never have to find out."

* * *

Phanica, cloaked and hooded, entered the tavern where she knew she would find Mikko. She casually strolled over to his table and invited herself to sit down.

"Phanica?!" Mikko greeted her.

"The plans have changed," Phanica said sternly.

"Really? What happened? Things with Baraq didn't go as well as planned?"

"Baraq is a coward! I'm not doing his bidding anymore. If he's lucky, he'll be doing mine soon."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I've gained some useful instruments which will help me implement the new mind-erasing procedure that's been developed in Southstairs, but the man who knows how to administer the chemicals and perform the procedure has been captured. I need him or at the very least, his knowledge.

I also have my eye on certain documents being carried on Renegade's person. With these documents, we can control the Duplex Stones and rule over all of Oz."

"Phanica, you couldn't even manage to rule Gillikin. How do you think you're going to rule all of Oz?"

"Because these Duplex Stones will give me the power to do just that. Anyone who's with me will reap the benefits. Anyone who's against me will be crushed." Phanica stared directly into Mikko's eyes. "So what I need to know from you Mikko, is are you with me or not?"

Mikko regarded Phanica for a moment. "I'm with you. I've always been with you. You know that."

Phanica smiled. "I knew I could count on you." She rose from the table. "I'll be in contact. What I need from you is to see if you can locate Baraq, Renegade or both."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good! Once I have those documents, everything changes!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Ren was nervous as the trio approached the National Archives. He had the real Grimmerie, and now all he wanted to do was get away from Tanon and Lothier as soon as possible so that he could find Baraq, give him the book and get his reward.

"Here we are," Tanon said as they pulled up to the heavily secured building.

"Thank goodness," Lothier replied. "I'll feel so much better when the Grimmerie is in secure hands."

"Ren? You're awful quiet over ther,." Tanon noted. "Is anything wrong?"

Ren broke off his thoughts and managed a smile. He could feel the beads of sweat on his forehead, ready to betray his intentions. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just getting a little nervous about leaving the estate for so long. I did leave rather suddenly, and I'm worried about how everything is being managed over there."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you," Tanon said reassuringly. "You run a tight ship. I'm sure everything's fine."

"Probably," Ren said with a weak smile. "Still, I think I should head back there as soon as possible. My mind is at ease now that I know you two have arrived at the National Archives with the Grimmerie."

"I understand," Tanon replied.

The carriage pulled to a halt and the three men disembarked from the interior. The head guardsman greeted the men as they emerged from their carriage.

"Gentlemen, how are you today?" he said with a straight face.

"We're fine. Just fine," Tanon replied. "My name is Tanon. This is Lothier and Ren." Tanon motioned his hand towards each of his companions as he introduced them.

"Tanon, if you don't mind. I think now would be a good time for me to leave," Ren said quietly.

Tanon nodded. "I'll see you back at the estate."

Ren nodded sheepishly, regarded the officer briefly and quickly left. He clutched his hand around his satchel, wanting to make sure that its contents were still intact. As he felt the outline of the book in the bag, his pace quickened. He needed to find Baraq. And soon, before his duplicity was discovered.

"Our chief of staff has been expecting you since he got word of your arrival. It was very considerate of you to send word ahead so that we could prepare for this auspicious occasion," The guard said.

"I'm not sure I would consider it auspicious," Tanon replied. "Necessary perhaps but not auspicious."

"Pardon me sir, but speaking from an outsider's perspective, having the Grimmerie here at the National Archives is amazing," The guard said.

"Sir, you didn't let word get out that it was coming here did you?" Lothier said with consternation.

"Absolutely not!" The guard replied, seeming a bit offended. "We have been given strict orders to keep the arrival of this item in the strictest confidence. There are different levels of security here. Only those with the highest security clearance are aware of its arrival."

Lothier was about to speak when the guard cut him off, sensing his next question.

"The Grimmerie will be well protected. It will be in the deepest sector of the archives in the most secure vault. No one without the proper clearance will be able to enter that vault and even then, they will not be allowed to enter alone."

Tanon and Lothier looked at one another, seemingly convinced.

"Well then, let's see your chief of staff shall we?" Tanon said.

The guard motioned with his hand that they were to proceed, which they did. As they began to walk to the secure entrance, Lothier suddenly felt an uneasiness settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Tanon hold on," he said as he stopped walking.

The guard and Tanon abruptly stopped as well.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Tanon asked feeling concerned.

Lothier's mind replayed the events of the carriage collision, the book bag falling to the floor. Confusion. Ren with the bag in his hand.

He quickly tore open the top of the book bag and pulled the article out of it.

"Lothier, what's going on?" Tanon said with more urgency.

Lothier didn't answer. Instead, he flipped through the pages of the book until he found what he was looking for. "DAMMIT! DAMN HIM!"

"Damn who? What are you talking about?"

"This isn't the Grimmerie," Lothier replied.

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

"No, I'm telling you this isn't it. It's the forgery."

"That's impossible."

"No it isn't. Look! I placed this small, very subtle mark on this page so that I could tell the difference between the two books. In all other aspects, they are exactly the same, and as I can't read the chants and spells, I have no idea how to tell the difference that way. So I devised a way to make sure that I would know the difference, but no one else would."

Tanon looked at the page and a saw a very small, very subtle marking, almost in line with the text. His eyes shot up to Lothier's. "But Ren said that the other book had been stolen. He said….."

Lothier could see the light go on in Tanon's mind.

"Ren!" Tanon said with quiet disappointment. He looked around hastily. "Sir, the man that was with us. We need to find him. He has the real Grimmerie. He's stolen it."

The guard nodded. "I'll get right on it. I'll have my men search the entire area."

Tanon turned away and placed his hand on his forehead before dragging his fingers through his hair. "Dammit. That double dealing bastard." Suddenly Tanon remembered the notes to Kerrick that he had thrown in the trash in his office. The note drafts that were to let Kerrick know that Glinda was on her way. He realized that Ren had access to his office. Ren found those notes and alerted the press as to Glinda's arrival. "He's been sabotaging us all along."

"I'm sorry Tanon. I should have checked the book immediately after the collision. I saw Ren with the book bag, but it never occurred to me that he had enough time to make the switch. It also never occurred to me that he even would."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lothier. That man has been scheming behind our backs. He was right under my nose and I never had a clue."

"We have to get that book back," Lothier said with a hint of foreboding in his voice. "If he manages to put that book back in Baraq's hands….."

"Don't even say it," Tanon interrupted. He breathed a heavy sigh. "Sweet Oz, first Glinda, now the Grimmerie."

Just as he uttered those words, a small group of Birds flew by. One landed on his shoulder.

"Are you Tanon, Glinda's right hand man?"

"I am, who are you?"

"My name is Alaudi. I've come to give you word about Glinda's whereabouts."

* * *

"Fiyero! Fiyero stop!" Dr. Frinly pleaded.

"What did you do to him? What did you do to Glinda?" Fiyero said angrily as he pushed Vindio up against the wall, holding him by the collar.

Vindio was bleeding from the beating he'd absorbed at Fiyero's hands. He just looked at Fiyero and smiled.

Fiyero responded with an angry punch to Vindio's gut. The interrogator had become the interrogated, and was now getting a dose of his own medicine.

"Fiyero please. This is no way to get the answers we need," Dr. Frinly pleaded again.

"I suppose you have a better idea?" Fiyero shot back angrily.

"Just give me some time with him. Please, this isn't the way," Dr. Frinly said softly.

Fiyero looked down at Vindio who was coughing and on his knees. He grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him back up until they were just inches apart. "You're lucky, very lucky that there's a compassionate man in the room. I'd just as soon kill you for the things you've done to my friends."

Vindio, out of breath, raised his eyes slowly to look in Fiyero's. Fiyero pushed him against the wall in disgust.

"Iriiq, Solis, stay with him and the doctor. I'm going to see to the girls," Fiyero said. He turned to leave, but halted abruptly.

"Oh, uhhhh, Vindio. One more thing," he said turning back. He stopped in front of the man, and stared at him briefly with an angry sneer. "This is for Elphaba." He reached back the brought his fist forward with full force until it connected with Vindio's jaw, sending the man sprawling to the floor.

Fiyero rubbed his knuckles and stared down at the prone man. With a satisfied smile, he headed back to the living room.

* * *

"Elphie, I want to try walking again," Glinda pouted.

"I think you should rest," Elphaba replied flatly. "Your muscle control will return, but you've seen what happens when you push too hard. You suffer a relapse and you lose that control again."

"Well how do I know that I shouldn't be pushing myself to maintain that control?" Glinda asked.

"You pushed yourself last time. How did that work out for you?" Elphaba said curtly.

"Elphie, what's wrong with you?"

Elphaba stared at Glinda and realized how inappropriate her response was.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," she said with a sigh. "This whole thing with Vindio has me all wound up. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Forgive me?"

Glinda gave her love a sympathetic smile. "There's nothing to forgive. You were tortured Elphie. It's understandable that you feel this way. And now I know what's gotten into you." She placed her hand on the green woman's knee.

Elphaba smiled back and pulled Glinda into a long embrace. "Thank you for understanding," she whispered.

The two women pulled back slightly and stared into each other's eyes. Emotions welled up within each of them as they realized just how much they needed one another's support right now. Without a word Elphaba slowly dipped her head until her lips connected with the soft ones in front of her. The slow, soft and sweet kiss began to deepen into a long, expressive one. Their mouths moved in rhythm with one another as they sought to get through their current poignant situations if only for a moment.

Elphaba used her teeth to gently tug on Glinda's lower lip as they reluctantly released themselves from the kiss.

"Mmmm, you have no idea how much I needed that," Glinda said happily.

"I think I do. I needed it just as much," Elphaba replied as she brought her hand up to caress Glinda's cheek.

"Hey you two, mind if I interrupt?" Fiyero said softly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Elphaba said with a smile.

"Not long. Whatever you two just did, I didn't see a thing. Cross my heart," Fiyero smiled back.

"Oh be quiet you! What do you need?"

"Have you seen Falia? I need to talk to her for a bit."

"She's in the kitchen with Rodderin," Elphaba replied pointing towards the open kitchen door.

Fiyero looked in that direction and saw Falia and Rodderin having a light snack.

"Thank you so much," he said as he began to make his way towards to kitchen.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called. He stopped and looked back at her. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Everything's fine. I promise." He smiled as he conveyed that sentiment.

Elphaba smiled back and nodded. She watched him go into the kitchen and sit down at the table next to Falia. Rodderin excused himself, leaving the two of them alone.

"He does seem a bit bothered doesn't he?" Glinda said as she too watched him go into the kitchen.

"Mmm hmm. I just hope he really is alright," Elphaba replied.

Glinda stared into the kitchen for just a moment longer then turned her eyes towards the green woman next to her. Elphaba felt her stare and turned to meet it. The two women held each other's gaze for a while until Glinda mouthed 'I love you.' Elphaba responded in kind, and the women engaged in another long, slow, soft kiss.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Falia asked.

"I lost it. I lost it over there," Fiyero said. He put his arm on the table and looked down at the floor. "If Dr. Frinly hadn't been there, I really think I would have beaten the man to death."

Falia put her hand on top of Fiyero's and used her other hand to raise his chin.

"Look at me," she said. "You don't have that capacity in you. You were angry, even outraged, but I don't believe for one minute that you're capable of killing a man in cold blood. You would have stopped yourself."

Fiyero stared into her intense eyes. Her belief in him, while knowing him for only a short while, overwhelmed him. He continued to stare at her and she stared back. Her expression went from serious to tender and he couldn't help himself. He reached over to her and pulled her to him. She did not resist giving tacit approval for him to continue. He stared into her eyes for just a moment more then leaned in and gathered her lips in a soft, slow kiss.

Falia put her arms around him as they both tightened their embrace. Elphaba and Glinda both looked into the kitchen at that moment and saw the tender exchange between Fiyero and Falia. They turned back to each other with a smile.

"I'm happy for them," Glinda said. "They're both good people. They deserve each other."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Elphaba said smiling. She turned to look at her two friends once more then turned back to Glinda. "Well, you wanted to test those legs of yours. What do you say we try and give them a little privacy and move ourselves to the bedroom?"

Glinda beamed. "I like the sound of that."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

The thundering sound of footfall against pavement seemed ever so much louder than he had intended. Ren continued to run as fast as his meager legs could manage, but he wasn't built for this. His heart pounded in his chest and pulsated in his head as he continued to take circuitous routes through the rough back alleys of the Emerald City.

For all the glory displayed in the presentational facade of the great city, it's dark side was clearly on display in the back alleys and homes just beyond the perimeter wall. This was the part of town that Ozians liked to pretend didn't exist. The part of town that Ren never envisioned himself being anywhere near, yet here he was.

He could hear the sounds of the guards footsteps echoing along the walls of the alleys. He continued to run. Fear gripped him so hard that he didn't dare stop in spite of the protests of his muscles and lungs.

Dogs began barking.

_'They brought dogs!' _he frantically thought to himself. He ran faster.

Hiding was now out of the question. The dogs would find him. Barking, footsteps, whistles, commands being issued, all because of him. He couldn't understand how his life had come to this. He was just looking to get ahead. He hadn't intended for anyone to get hurt. He certainly hadn't intended to be on the run. He had to find a way out of the alley and quickly. Still he ran.

The book he carried began to feel like a ton of bricks. A momentary thought of ditching the book in one of the many garbage cans fleetingly passed through his mind, but he knew what the results of that action would be once Baraq found him, and he **would **find him. So he continued to run.

Up the alleys, around the corners, down more alleys. The sounds of the guards seemed to be growing closer and closer. His heart felt as if it would jump out of his chest. He ran, although fatigue began to slow his pace. He ran, glancing behind him only for a moment, but a moment was all it took.

An anonymous arm reached out and grabbed Ren, pulling him through an open doorway. Just as quickly as the door had opened, it closed again. The shadowy figure threw Ren against the wall and cupped his hand over the frightened man's mouth.

"Someone's been looking for you," he said.

* * *

Fiyero and Falia stopped kissing long enough to look at each other and mentally examine what had just happened between them.

"Wow, uh...wow Falia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't you dare apologize Fiyero," Falia interrupted. "I've been waiting to kiss you since the first day I laid eyes on you." Falia smiled, "And you didn't disappoint."

Fiyero smiled shyly and dipped his head a bit.

"What's this? Is it possible for a scarecrow to blush?" Falia giggled.

Fiyero just shook his head. "Forgive me, it's just been a while since I kissed anyone with any purpose."

"Hmm," Falia became thoughtful. "Well, I hope **you **weren't disappointed."

Fiyero grabbed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Not at all. In fact, I'd love it if you would indulge me again."

Falia smiled broadly. "It would be my pleasure."

She reached out to Fiyero who drew her into a tight embrace. The couple engaged in another long kiss as they tacitly transitioned from friends to lovers.

* * *

"Elphie?" Glinda began as she leaned back against Elphaba's chest.

"Hmm?" Elphaba responded as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Did you see that coming? Falia and Fiyero I mean."

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Well, they have been getting pretty close lately. Did I see it coming? No, not entirely. Am I surprised? Absolutely not."

"It just seems strange to me. Seeing him with another woman," Glinda said. "It doesn't bother you does it?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda quizzically. "Why would it bother me?"

"Well, he was your first love, and he hasn't been with anyone since. I just thought it might feel strange to you."

"First of all, he wasn't my first love. You were," Elphaba said placing a light kiss on Glinda's ear causing the blonde to giggle. "And I might remind you that you were in love with him at one time too."

Glinda raised her eyebrows and nodded acknowledging the truth of what Elphaba just said.

"True," Elphaba continued. "He was the first one who allowed himself to care for me, and I'll always love him for that, but no, it doesn't feel strange and it doesn't bother me. In fact, I'm thrilled that he's found somebody. He's a good man and deserves to be happy."

"And I'm glad he found someone like Falia," Glinda added. "She's got a good heart and I think she'll treat him right. We both want that for him."

Elphaba smiled. She hadn't lied to Glinda. She was genuinely delighted to see Fiyero and Falia together, but she did wonder if the dynamics of their friendship would be affected because of it. She was used to having him to lean on. He was more than a friend. He was her protector. They'd been through so much together, and now he had someone new to consider.

Whatever happened now, she would accept it gracefully. After all, he had welcomed Glinda into their lives with grace and dignity. She was obliged to return the favor.

"I think you're right. Falia will be good for him. He couldn't have found a better woman," Elphaba finally added to Glinda's comment. She hugged Glinda and looked down at her profile. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"In your arms, I feel great," Glinda smiled.

Elphaba kissed her cheek, smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, but it's true. No matter how badly I feel it's always better when I'm in your arms. I feel safe here."

Elphaba huffed a little. "I don't know why. Bad things keep happening to you, and it's generally because of me."

Glinda turned in Elphaba's arms and positioned herself to look in her love's eyes. "No more than has happened to you because of me. And I want you to know something. No matter what I've been through lately, it all pales in comparison to how I felt when I thought you were dead. I'll endure any measure of pain to be with you, but I don't ever want to lose you and feel **that **pain again."

Glinda reached up to touch Elphaba's cheek. The green woman just looked adoringly at her love.

"I don't even know what to say to that," Elphaba whispered. "I'm so sorry I put you through that."

"Shhh," Glinda issued with a smile. "I understand. I really do. My purpose in telling you that wasn't to make you feel bad about your decision. It was to illustrate to you just how much and how deeply I love you, and what I'd be willing to endure to be with you. I love you Elphie."

Elphaba smiled at the blonde woman cupping her cheek. "I love you too." She lowered her head until their lips met, and a long, slow, deep kiss ensued. Elphaba rolled Glinda onto her back so that she was in a less awkward position as the two continued their unbroken kiss.

Green fingers gently caressed a soft, pink cheek as the women continued kissing with a deep and imperishable love. Elphaba captured Glinda's bottom lip with her teeth and tugged on it ever so gently before releasing her. She stared into the deep, blue eyes in front of her, drinking in the love that radiated from them, all the while absently running her fingers through the blonde curls.

The green woman sighed and smiled at the beautiful woman beneath her. Her heart warmed when the smile was returned with one of the brightest, most radiant smiles she'd ever seen.

"I want you to know," Elphaba began, "that I'm never going to agree to be separated from you again. I don't care about the dangers that are posed to me. I can't protect you when I'm not with you, and I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

"Elphie," Glinda reached up and touched Elphaba's cheek. "I was only trying to do what's best for you. It's true, you can't protect me when I'm not with you, but you certainly can't protect me if you're in prison. Besides, after what happened to you the last time you were there, the thought of you being anywhere near that place positively frightens me. So my dear, I'd say we're at an impasse."

Elphaba stared at the persistent blonde. "I see your point, but I hope you can see mine. I won't be announcing my entrance. I won't be conspicuous, but I also won't be somewhere else while you're still in danger. Until Baraq is behind bars again, I'm staying with you. You can protest all you want, but my mind's made up. I'm not leaving you Glinda."

The women stared at each other for a long moment before Glinda broke the stalemate with a slight smile. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck. "Come here you."

Pulling her love towards her, Glinda reached up and kissed Elphaba with passion and design. They kissed for a long clip before finally separating.

Glinda looked into her love's eyes, a smile still playing across her face. "I love you so much Elphie, and I understand how important this is to you. I would be lying if I said I didn't want you here. I'm trying my best to protect you as well."

Elphaba caressed Glinda's cheek as she gave her love her undivided attention.

"As long as you promise me you'll do everything in your power to remain out of sight of the authorities until this mess is cleared up, I will acquiesce."

Elphaba smiled. "I promise."

Glinda smiled back. "Well then, I guess you're stuck with me from now on."

* * *

"Phanica, I'm glad I found you," Mikko said as he invited himself to sit at Phanica's table.

"Have a seat Mikko," Phanica said sarcastically after he'd already sat down. The red-head sighed and sat back. "Well, what do you have for me?"

"Apparently Tanon, he's Glinda's right hand man..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know who he is."

"Well, it seems that he was at the National Archives today."

"So why would I care what the man does on his leisure time?"

"Would you just listen to me for a moment?!" Mikko said, becoming impatient with Phanica's never-ending caustic remarks.

Phanica raised her eyebrows. Her expression indicated that Mikko should continue.

"Apparently he was there along with Lothier, who was Baraq's right-hand man, but errr, I guess you already knew **that **too."

Phanica sighed and gave Mikko an impatient look.

"Well the reason they were there was to place the Grimmerie at the Archives for safe keeping."

That caught Phanica's attention. She leaned forward. "Continue."

"The word I'm getting is that the Grimmerie never made it into the Archives. One of Glinda's trusted assistants apparently switched the real book with a fake one and took off with it."

"That little weasel," Phanica said to herself.

"You know who it is then?"

"Yeah, he was at the house we were keeping Glinda at late this morning. He tried to give the fake book to Baraq, but somehow Baraq knew it was a forgery. I can't believe he actually managed to get his hands on the real book. He seemed soooo...inept."

"You know what this means don't you?" Mikko asked.

"Yeah. He's going to try and give the book to Baraq. Find him, and we find Baraq, Veloc and the papers pointing me to the Duplex Stones," Phanica ruminated. "Good work Mikko. Keep your men on the look out."

"Already being done. Well have him pinpointed in no time."

Phanica leaned back and smiled to herself. "You know, once I have those stones, I'm sure I can finally convince Elphaba to come over to our side. Either with direct persuasion or with the help of the stones."

Mikko rolled his eyes. "What do you see in her anyway? She's been nothing but trouble for you, and pardon me for saying so, but I don't think you have a prayer of convincing her to leave Glinda for you."

Phanica shot him a irritated look. "You don't know anything Mikko. That woman has more spirit in her left index finger than you have in your whole body. You know I admire that in a person."

"You're not just admiring her Phanica. You're obsessed with her. I'm warning you, let her go. It will be your undoing."

Phanica pounded her fist on the table. "I'm not letting her go," she said in a raised whisper. "I will have her. One way or the other she will come to me. As for Glinda, she's definitely part of my plan to land Elphaba. But first things first. I need those stones. Find Baraq for me. Let me know when you get some news on where he's staying, what his plans are. Anything you hear, I want to know about it."

"Don't worry. You'll know something when I do."

"Good," Phanica said. "Oh, and one more thing. I'm trying to keep a low profile. Once Glinda tells everyone that I was involved in her abduction, I'll officially be a fugitive. I won't be staying at home."

"How will I find you?" Mikko asked.

"You know the ruins beyond East End?"

"I do."

"Meet me there every other day at approximately this time. Don't let anyone follow you."

"That goes without saying," Mikko added.

"We'll meet there and you can update me with any news you come across."

"What if something happens before then?"

"Then find Coniger and use his bird to deliver a message."

"Ok, yeah. That's one smart animal."

"Yeah," Phanica agreed. "It's kinda creepy too, but it is useful."

"Alright, I'm off then. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Phanica nodded and watched as Mikko exited the tavern. Her thoughts returned to the stones and Elphaba. _'It'll be like taking candy from a baby once I have those stones. Elphaba is as good as mine.'_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Kerrick sat in his living room, alone and unmoving. He had put off going to work this morning at Sarina's request. She felt partially responsible for Glinda's disappearance. They had been late to pick her up for dinner after all. Kerrick tried his level best to console his wife and convince her that it wasn't their fault. That there was nothing they could have done to prevent what happened.

_'If it hadn't happened tonight it would have happened eventually,' _he remembered telling her. She wasn't convinced, and the truth was he was having a hard time convincing himself. His mind replayed scenarios of things he could have done differently to prevent what happened. Intellectually, he knew that what he told his wife was right, but in his heart, he felt as if there was something he could have done that would have change the course of events. A flurry of _if only _thoughts assaulted his peace of mind.

"Sarina!" he called as he rose from his armchair. "Sarina?"

"Yes dear, what is it?" Sarina said as she emerged from the kitchen where she had been baking cookies. Cooking was cathartic to Sarina, and Kerrick new that she'd have plenty to keep her busy should he decide to leave the house.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sweetheart, I need to go to the office. I just keep thinking that there might be something there, amongst the paperwork that we've compiled about Baraq and his gang, that might help us pinpoint where Glinda might be."

Sarina looked down uncomfortably. A small measure of her felt the need to have her husband close by. He didn't have to say anything. He didn't have to do anything. She just wanted him there. His mere presence was a comfort to her. Kerrick registered the look on his wife's face and felt that he was disappointing her.

"Do you want to come with me?" he ask softly as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh Kerrick, I know I'm being silly. You don't need to drag me around like a lost puppy," she replied.

"Woof!" he said with a smile.

Sarina allowed herself a short laugh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Come with me. Truth is, I'd love the company. I don't want to be alone right now any more than you do, but I have a nagging feeling that I've overlooked something," he said. "I just need to go look."

"Let me finish this last batch of cookies. I'd love to go with you," Sarina replied.

Kerrick planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Good. I'll go get the carriage ready."

He exited through the back door as Sarina returned to the kitchen. As he walked towards the carriage house, he began to feel better already. At least now he was doing something instead of sitting idly by while his friend was missing.

* * *

Elphaba had been vigorously massaging Glinda's muscles, Beginning with her feet, she slowly and gently worked her way up to the neck and shoulders. She gently pressed the delicate and sensitive trapezius muscles of Glinda's neck, hearing Glinda sigh with content as her fingers worked their magic on the soft tissue using a pincer palpation.

Glinda slowly rolled over onto her back as Elphaba slid her arm under her neck and shoulders. Blue eyes looked up into brown and the soft pale fingers lifted to caress the warm, green cheek above her.

"You have a wonderful touch, you know that?" Glinda said with a weary smile.

Elphaba returned the smile. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of, but thank you for saying so."

"You do Elphie. I know you said you've never been formally trained in massage therapy, but if I were to compare your massages with the ones I get at the spas, I'd say yours is the best, hands down. No pun intended of course," Glinda giggled.

"I'd say you're just a bit biased young lady," Elphaba kidded.

"Hmm, maybe so, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I like. And I like...no, check that, **I love **your massages."

"Well I love giving them, so I think we're both in luck on that account," Elphaba leaned down and gave Glinda a soft, light kiss. "Are you hungry?"

Glinda crinkled her brows. "You know, I hadn't thouht about it, but now that you mention it, yeah, I am a bit hungry."

"Then stay here. I'll go to the kitchen and get us something to eat." Elphaba said. Another quick kiss and she gently extracted herself from her love.

Elphaba headed out of the bedroom, down the hall and around the corner into the formal dining room. She hesistated for a moment, trying to hear whether or not Fiyero and Falia were still in the kitchen. She didn't want to disturb them if they were still...involved with one another. All seemed quiet, so she ventured forth, peering into the kitchen before fully committing herself to entering. It was all clear, much to her relief.

She opened the refrigerator to take inventory of its contents, and found some lunch meats and condiments, but no lettuce, tomato or cheeses. Still it would suffice if she could find some bread to make a sandwich out of it all. Luckily, she found the bread on the bottom shelf of the cooler. Taking the items from the fridge and putting them on the sink, Elphaba then began to search the cabinets and drawers for dishes and silverware to help with the preparation. As she discovered the plates, Falia unexpectedly entered the kitchen in a bathrobe.

"Oh, Elphaba! I didn't know you were in here," Falia said looking a little nervous.

Elphaba eyed the young woman. "And what have you been up too?" She asked. "Nevermind, don't answer that."

Falia cleared her throat and opted to comply with that last request.

"Sandwich?" Elphaba asked, motioning to the items on the counter.

"Actually yes, thanks."

"Two I assume," Elphaba said matter-of-factly.

Falia cleared her throat again. "Yes, thank you."

The women prepared their sandwiches side by side in an uncomfortable silence.

"So!" said Elphaba, finally breaking the silence. "I saw you and Fiyero earlier...kissing."

Falia looked up at her, feeling a little sheepish. "Oh, you saw that huh?"

"Mmm hmm," Elphaba responded, continuing with her sandwich.

Falia sighed. "Look Elphaba, I was going to tell you. I just..."

"Shh shhh, Falia," Elphaba interrupted gently. "It's ok, it really is." Elphaba turned to fully face her new friend. "Honestly, I couldn't be happier."

That elicited a bright smile from Falia. "Thank you. I was worried about your reaction."

Elphaba smiled back. "He's a good man Falia. He'll take care of you."

"I know," Falia said back. "Still, you two have a history together. I just didn't want you to feel like I was invading your territory."

Elphaba stared at Falia for a moment. "Falia, I'm involved with someone else, in case that slipped your mind."

"No it didn't," Falia said as her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Fiyero and I have a history, yes. And I will always love him for what he has meant to me in the past, and now as my friend. But that's all we are. Friends. I'm very happy for the two of you."

Falia looked up and smiled. "Thank you Elphaba. That means a lot to me."

Elphaba finished her sandwiches. "You do really love him don't you?"

Falia smiled again. "Well, he's cute and a great kisser. What's not to love?"

Elphaba laughed. "He definitely is, I'll give you that. I'm not trying to intrude Falia. I care about Fiyero and I just want to make sure your feelings are genuine. He deserves to be happy more than anyone I know other than you. I think you two make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you so much Elphaba. I really do care about him. You don't have to worry about that. And I agree with you. He really does deserve to be happy. I just want to be the one who makes sure he is every single day."

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "You two sound like another couple I know.

"Well, if it's a couple of very cute and sexy young women that I admire then I'll take that as a huge compliment."

Elphaba grabbed her sandwiches. "Speaking of cute, sexy young women, I'd better get this back to one in particular before she becomes a very cute, sexy and irritated young woman." Elphaba winked at Falia and turned to leave.

Falia just chuckled to herself as a green blur exited the kitchen.

* * *

Ren clutched the shoulder of the cloaked man holding the reigns to the horse. They raced out of the back alleys of the Emerald City as the sounds of the pursuit began to fade. In spite of the fact that the man in front of him had saved him from certain capture, he was ill at ease with the mysterious cloaked figure. Something inside touched off his internal warning bells, but what choice did he have?

He continued to hold on, ducking his head against the biting wind. Regret for his actions had long since settled in, but there was no backing out now. He had to see this through. Wherever this man was taking him, he'd deal with it when he got there. For now, he had to rely on his sinister rescuer to see him safely out of the city.

* * *

Falia took her plates to the study where Fiyero was busy pouring over the titles in the book collection that resided in the house.

"Here you go honey," she said as she placed a plate on the desk in the center of the room.

Fiyero looked behind him and eyed Falia in her bathrobe. "Falia you tart. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"No, I already did that. Now I'm just trying to feed you."

Fiyero smiled at her.

"Actually," she continued, "I really just wanted to wash my clothes. There was no minacious intent here. I promise," he smiled back.

"Hmm. That's disappointing," Fiyero said, feigning a sullen expression.

Falia laughed and put her arms around him. "Hey, I brought you sustenance. You should take what you can get and be happy with it." She gave him a light kiss.

Fiyero looked over her shoulder and the sandwich sitting on the desk. "Hmm. Looks, uh, really yummy," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Falia slapped his shoulder. "You ungrateful..."

"Hey, hey, hey.." Fiyero exclaimed as he held his hands up and backed away.

"Ok look, they didn't have any vegetables in the fridge. Besides, I don't have a lot of experience in Scarecrow cuisine. I have no idea what you like."

Fiyero smiled and took her in his arms. "I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you."

Falia folded her arms in front of her and pretended to ignore his compliment. However, a light kiss on the cheek which turned into more kisses trailing their way down her jaw until they found her lips caused her faux walls to drop. She returned Fiyero's affections with subtle intensity. Putting her arms around his shoulders, she continued to kiss him deeply and passionately until...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

The knock at the front door startled them out of their concupiscence. Fiyero was instantly on guard. Falia's eyes widened.

"Who in Oz could that be?" she said in a frightened whispered.

"I don't know. Stay here," Fiyero replied.

"Fiyero, be careful," she said as she watched him walk slowly down the hall.

Elphaba exited her room in a hurry as well, almost bumping into Fiyero. The two eyed each other with obvious concern.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

The two continued cautiously towards the front door. Falia stared down the hallway after them. Fiyero held his finger to his lips and Elphaba nodded. He sidled up to the window and slowly moved the curtain back to get a glimpse of whoever was at the door. Elphaba felt tense as she watched him look outside.

After a short moment, Fiyero let out his breath. "It's ok. Open the door."

Puzzled, but trusting Fiyero, Elphaba walked over to the door, unlocked and unlatched it then opened it.

"Tanon?" Elphaba said, confused at first.

"Elphaba, thank Oz. Where is she? Where's Glinda?"

"She's in the bedroom down the hall. How did you know we were here?" Elphaba asked.

"Your little bird friend, Alaudi."

Elphaba closed her eyes and smiled. She had forgotten that she had sent him out to find Tanon as well as Fiyero. "He's a very good and reliable friend."

"He is that. May I see her?"

"Absolutely. Come right this way."

Tanon nodded towards Fiyero, acknowledging his presence as he hurried after Elphaba. The green woman lead Tanon down the hall and turned the corner into the bedroom where a very alarmed looking Glinda sat on the edge of the bed.

Elphaba smiled at her. "Glinda, there's someone here to see you."

Tanon emerged from around the corner. The moment Glinda saw him, she squealed with delight. Tanon ran to her and threw his arms around her.

"Thank Oz you're ok. I was so worried about you," he said.

"I'm fine Tanon," she said as they disengaged their embrace. "Thanks to Elphie, I'm going to be just fine."

"Glinda, what happened? We were all so worried about you?"

Glinda recounted the events of the kidnapping and its aftermath for the next fifteen minutes. As she spoke about Elphaba, she spoke in such adoring and admiring terms that Elphaba couldn't help turning a darker shade of green.

"I...I'm going to go talk to Fiyero," Elphaba said, wanting to extricate herself from the embarrassing situation.

"Wait, Elphaba..." Tanon said. "How can I ever thank you?"

Elphaba crinkled her eyebrows. "Tanon, you don't ever have to thank me for trying to help her. I love her and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her if it was within my power."

Tanon nodded. "Still, you were able to find her when no one else had a clue as to where she was. What you did was remarkable."

"No," Elphaba replied. "What I did was use a pair of shoes that had just enough magic to get me where I needed to go. I didn't find her. The ruby slippers did."

"Be that as it may, I am extremely grateful to you, as all of Oz will be when they find out you found and rescued their beloved Glinda."

Elphaba let out a short laugh. "All of Oz huh? Right." Elphaba looked back at Glinda who smiled at her. "I'm sorry Tanon. It is good to see you, but I don't have a lot of faith that the populace of Oz will see things quite the way you do. I'll leave you two to visit for awhile."

Glinda watched Elphaba leave with a sad expression displayed on her face.

"Glinda?" Tanon said, noticing the look.

Glinda looked at him and shook her head. "I just wish there was some way to convince people that the person they think she is isn't the person she really is. My heart hurts for her Tanon. She's such a good, unselfish, loving and giving person, but all anyone wants to believe are the sensational lies that Madame Morrible spread about her."

"And that's exactly where you're problem is. People want to believe the sensational. It's more interesting than the truth," Tanon pointed out.

"I know, and I hate that fact," Glinda sighed. "Elphie would never admit it, but what people think of her is important to her. She'd like nothing more than to have people understand her."

"Maybe someday you can help them understand her."

"That's my greatest hope right now. I think that I'm going to have to change the public opinion of her in order for Boq to agree to a pardon."

"That's going to be a difficult endeavor."

Glinda sighed again. "I know, but I'm not going to give up. I already have a very good ally in the Lion. It's a start anyway."

"Well, if anyone can do it, you can," Tanon said with admiration.

Glinda smiled at him and rubbed his arm. "Thank you Tanon. You've always been my biggest supporter."

"Your biggest supporter and number one fan," Tanon replied. His demeanor suddenly took on a more serious tone. "Now then, there are some things I need to talk to you about, and you're not going to like what I'm going to tell you."

* * *

Dusk was beginning to settle in over the land of Oz. Ren and his mysterious rescuer had been riding for so long that Ren was beginning to wonder if they would ever reach their destination. Just as the thought began to permeate his mind, the horse was suddenly pulled to a halt.

The rider reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a blindfold. "Put this on," he said.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not putting that on me," Ren said incredulously.

The rider turned in his saddle just enough to see Ren yet keep his features obscured by shadows. He held up the blindfold again, emphasizing its existence with a slight pump of his arm. "You put this on right now or I'll put it on for you. I guarantee you won't want me to do that," he said harshly. "You are not to know where I'm taking you unless you want to be killed for having such knowledge."

Ren eyed the man suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

"You have three seconds," The man responded holding up the blindfold once again.

Ren looked at the blindfold and slowly took it from the man's gloved hand. He felt a nervousness inside that he had never experienced before, but he put it on. Just as he had no choice but to go with this man, he had no choice but to do as he said.

A chill went through Ren but it wasn't the impending night air that caused it. The rider put the horse in motion and once again, they sped off to their final destination.

Minutes seemed like hours to Ren. Were it not for the sounds of hooves on dirt and pavement, he was sure that the mysterious rider would be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest.

The two rode on as the day began to diminish. After what seemed like hours, the horse pulled to a stop and the rider dismounted. He helped Ren off of the horse, but did not remove his blindfold. Carefully, but hurriedly, he was moved from the horse, up a walkway and through a doorway. The door closed behind him, and the blindfold was removed.

"Hello Ren. I believe you have something for me."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Kerrick and Sarina made their way through the picturesque backwoods of the Emerald City on the short route to his office, but neither was focusing on the scenery. Sarina kept one reassuring hand on his leg as he guided the carriage towards their destination. The pace was hurried as Kerrick was in a bit of a rush to see if any of the paperwork or notes taken during his meeting with Lothier and Tanon. It was just a hunch on his part, but it was all he had to go on.

Sarina was anxious too. If there was anything, anything at all that could help pinpoint Glinda's whereabouts, she wanted to find it just as badly as her husband did. They sped through the backwoods, slowing down only when they merged onto the city roads. As they turned down the road towards his office, an uneasy feeling came over Kerrick. Turning again down the long driveway to his office, his sense of foreboding heightened. He slowed the carriage down and pulled it to a stop, still some distance from the front door. Sarina squeezed his leg as, even at that distance, they could both see that the front door was ajar.

Kerrick jumped down from the carriage immediately. "Sarina, stay here."

"But Kerrick..."

"Sarina please," Kerrick turned to look into his wife's pleading eyes. "I need to make sure it's safe. Stay here, and I'll be right out."

"Kerrick I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'll be right out," Kerrick said. He grabbed Sarina's hand and gave her a knowing look before making his way towards the office.

Sarina felt as though her heart would jump out of her chest as she nervously watched her husband making his way towards the breached entrance.

* * *

Glinda sat back on the bed and crossed her arms. "So Tanon, what is this news I'm not going to like."

Tanon took a deep breath. "Yesterday, Lothier and I decided that it would be prudent to take The Grimmerie and place it with the security forces at the Ozian National Archives."

Glinda was about to speak but Tanon raised his hands defensively in front of him. "Now before you say anything, let me explain. Lothier brought the forged Grimmerie over. The likeness was incredible. He convinced me that as long as Baraq was on the loose, it would be better to have the Grimmerie watched over 24/7. The most secure location in all of Oz, I'm sure you'll agree, is the National Archives."

"Tanon, I was going to say that I don't disagree with your decision. So you can relax. I'm not upset."

"I'm not finished," Tanon said rather sheepishly. "On the way, we encountered Ren. He told us that there had been a break-in at the house, and that the Grimmerie had been stolen."

"What?" Glinda said, louder than she expected.

"Actually, it wasn't. Lothier and I had already placed the forgery in your closet when Ren found us."

"How did he even know it was in there?" Glinda asked feeling alarmed.

"He saw us putting the counterfeit book in there, and concluded it was the real thing."

"I see. Please continue," Glinda said cooly.

"We thought he was acting diligently after the break-in, but he wasn't," Tanon continued. "It was all a ruse."

"A ruse?"

"He was the one who broke into your closet. He had the book with him when he found us. On our way to the Archives, our carriage collided with another. Ren used the opportunity to switch the books. The guard is still looking for him."

Glinda sat up. "Tanon, I'm confused. I've seen that forgery. It's too good for an untrained eye to spot. How would Ren even know that he was carrying a forgery."

"I have a theory," Tanon said. "I think he somehow made a bargain with Baraq. He must've taken the book to Baraq, who would have known that it wasn't the real thing."

Glinda thought back, took a deep breath and unfolded her arms.

"I'm sorry Glinda. I knew this would upset you. This is all my fault."

"No Tanon. It's not your fault. I am upset, yes, but not at you. Listen Tanon, Ren was here."

"What?" Tanon was taken aback by the news.

"He was here, and what's more, they were expecting him. He walked right in. I couldn't believe it when I saw him. He saw me too and did nothing to help me. Not a thing. In fact, he acted like he didn't know me."

"He was here?" A stunned Tanon was still repeating himself.

"When I think back, he was carrying a book bag. They all went into the kitchen, but before I knew it, something amazing happened."

"What?!"

"Elphie. She just appeared out of nowhere. She tried to untie me, but they must've heard us because before long, they all rushed into the room."

"How did Elphaba know where you were?"

"She didn't. She used the Ruby Slippers to guide her here. She really is amazing isn't she?" Glinda said with a smile.

Tanon smiled back. "She is indeed. Is that how you were freed?"

"Actually no, and honestly Tanon, I don't really want to get into it right now, but Fiyero and Falia showed up and helped us."

"Glinda, you know the authorities are going to want to question you about all this."

"I know, but if you don't mind, I"ll wait until then."

"I understand. Do you mind telling me the rest of what you know about Ren?"

"Well, I never saw Ren again. I just assumed he went out the back way," Glinda said.

"I see," Tanon sighed. There wasn't much in what Glinda said that could help him find out where Ren was now.

"Tanon, do you think that Ren brought the real Grimmerie to Baraq?" Glinda asked in a soft voice.

Tanon regarded her for a moment. "I'm sure of it."

Glinda inhaled sharply. "Sweet Oz. The things he can do with that book." She looked directly at Tanon. "We have to get it back."

"I know. I've already alerted the authorities. Just before I found out where you were. Lothier is handling things on that end."

Glinda nodded. Suddenly, Tanon looked panicked.

"Tanon, what is it?"

"The authorities. I told Lothier to give me a half an hour before he filled them in on your whereabouts. They should be on their way here by now. We have to get your friends out of here. Quickly!"

* * *

Ren stood in front of the dark, imposing figure in front of him, frozen in place.

"Eh hem!" Veloc pretended to clear his throat while Baraq raised an impatient eyebrow as he stared at Ren.

"I, uh.." Ren stammered.

"The Grimmerie please?!" Baraq said as his eyes continued to bore into Ren.

"Oh, yes, right," Ren said. He hastily slipped his book bag off of his shoulder and held it out to Baraq.

Baraq didn't make a move to take the bag. He just continued to stare at a nervous and confused Ren.

"Take the book...out..of..the bag," Veloc said with intended disdain.

"Uh, right. Yes sir," Ren said as he clumsily unlatched the flap of the bag. In his haste, he nearly droppped the bag, but managed to maintain his grip.

Veloc and Baraq eyed one another with smug satisfaction at the quivering man's shrinking resolve.

Eventually, Ren managed to successfully extract the iconic book. He shakily held it out in front of him and presented it to Baraq. Baraq's heart began to pound wildly with anticipation upon seeing the esoteric book, although externally, her remained as cool and calm as ever. Ren began to shake as Baraq took his time staring at the book. Eventually, he relieved the frightened man of the treasure.

Ren swallowed hard and watched as Baraq took the book from him and slowly began to thumb through the pages. A hard slap on the back startled him. Veloc squeezed his shoulder and issued a congratulatory smile at him. Ren nervously smiled back.

"Does this mean I can go now?" Ren asked, forgetting about any expected reward.

"Not just yet," Baraq said. "I still need to know that this is the real thing. It'll take me a while to find the spell and decipher it again." He looked up and smiled at Ren. Once I have my confirmation, you'll be free to go.

Ren just nodded in acknowledgment.

Baraq continued to turn the pages until his eyes fell on the spell he was looking for. "Ah, this is it!" He said excitedly.

He read the spell for what seemed like an eternity to Ren, although in reality, it had only been a few clock ticks. Suddenly, Baraq began to chant in quiet tones. Ren looked up at him. Baraq's back was turned as Ren watched him slowly wave his right hand over the book while holding it in his left. Ren began to feel funny...uncomfortable as Baraq's chants began to increase in volume. Without warning, Barag reeled around and stared at Ren with menacing eyes as he continued to chant.

Ren could feel his muscles begin to contort and cramp. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees as Baraq continued his assault. A small smile played across Veloc's face as he watched the spell that surely indicated that this was indeed the real Grimmerie.

Baraq continued his aggression, reducing Ren to a diminished and helpless form. He was near seizure as Baraq kept on, feeling a surge of power and energy from his rediscovered abilities. Ren let out one last scream as his body twisted on the ground. As quickly as he had started, Baraq stopped speaking and released Ren from his spell.

He closed the book and smiled at the man still writhing on the ground. "Yup, this is the book alright."

Baraq handed the book to Veloc. "Please put this on the desk."

Veloc complied as Baraq walked over and kneeled next to Ren. "Come now, let me help you up." In a rare show of compassion, Baraq help Ren to a nearby chair.

"Get this man some water," he said to Veloc. Again, Veloc complied.

"You did a good thing here, Mr. uhhhh..."

"Ren. My name is Ren."

"Ren!" Baraq said with a sympathetic disposition. "Well Ren, I believe there's going to be a great reward for you because of this."

"R-really?" Ren stuttered, looking up and suddenly feeling a little better.

"Really. You'll find...Ren...that I'm a generous man. When people do my bidding successfully, I reward them for their efforts. I find that it tends to keep people's loyalties firmly in my corner. Isn't that right Renegade?"

Veloc entered the room with the glass of water. "That's right. Baraq here has been most benevolent," he said as he handed the glass to Ren.

Ren took the glass and drank greedily from it.

"That's a good man," Baraq said as he watched Ren drink.

Ren finished his water and handed the glass back to Veloc. "I'm glad to hear this. I was beginning to worry that I'd made the wrong decision in coming to your side. Glinda had always been good to me you know. I felt guilty about what's happened to her."

The mention of Glinda's name made Baraq's stomach clench tighter. "Well, you don't have to worry about Glinda anymore."

Ren looked at him wide-eyed. "You didn't..."

"We let her go," Baraq interrupted.

"Oh, oh good," Ren said, visibly relaxing.

Baraq and Veloc eyed each other once more.

"You know Ren, you've been most helpful to us, and I trust you," Baraq said.

"You do?"

"Yes. And as a show of my faith in you, I'm not going to have Renegade here blindfold you and take you away. I'm going to let you walk out the front door. I know you won't betray my whereabouts."

"No, no sir. I won't," Ren said. "But I don't know where I am."

"Don't worry. Renegade with give you directions back to anywhere you want to go." Baraq walked over to the desk, opened the top drawer, extracted a small pouch, and opened it up. Gold coins fell from the pouch into his palm as he watched Ren's eyes light up. Baraq held out the contents for Ren to see before putting it all back in the pouch. "Consider this a down payment for your services," he said, handing the bag to Ren.

"You mean there's more?" Ren asked excitedly.

"Oh there's much more where that came from," Baraq said. "Renegade?"

Veloc stepped forward. "Escort our friend outside. Help him with wherever he wants to go."

"Yes sir," Veloc said and he walked towards the front door, motioning Ren to come with him.

"Thank you sir. Thank you," Ren said. "You won't be sorry."

Baraq nodded and smiled as the two men exited the house. Within a few moments, Veloc was back inside with a puzzled look on his face.

"Baraq, I don't mean to question you, but I don't understand how you could let him just walk out of here like that. I know he's come through in the past, but all those mutterings about Glinda and feeling guilty gives me reason to pause."

"I agree," Baraq said with a smile.

"But then..." Veloc began.

"Veloc, our friend was most useful as an internal spy at Glinda's estate was he not?"

"He was."

"And now, he can't go back there can he?"

"No sir."

"Then I don't think I'm far off when I say that he's no longer of use to us."

"No sir."

Baraq nodded. "And you and I are both in agreement that his feelings of loyalty towards Glinda are a threat."

"Yes sir."

Baraq nodded again. "Where is he going?"

"Quoc sir, which poses its own potential problems."

Baraq smiled. "Follow him. When he gets to the woods, kill him. Make it look like a robbery. You can keep the coin purse he has on him."

Veloc smiled. "You never had any intentions of letting him go did you."

"Not the slightest. Now go do what you're best at then head back here. I have another plan formulating in my mind."

Veloc nodded. "It will be a pleasure sir."

* * *

Kerrick pushed the front door open a little wider and peaked inside his office. It seemed empty and undisturbed, at least in the waiting room. He slowly ventured inside. From her perch at the front of the carriage, Sarina nervously watched him enter the building.

Kerrick slowly and quietly traversed the waiting room. The door to his inner office was opened as well. He reached out to grab the knob when he heard the sounds of men's voices coming from inside.

"This is it," The first man said.

"What do you have?" The second asked.

"Take a look at this."

Kerrick looked around and decided that the small desk lamp was the only thing he could use as a weapon. He quickly grabbed it, took a deep breath, and kicked in his door.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" he yelled, as much from fear as to surprise and intimidate the intruders.

The startled men began quickly tried to run through him. Kerrick swung the lamp and hit the first man in the head. He screamed, falling backwards, but still held onto the paperwork he'd found, eventually stuffing it into his shirt. The second man jumped Kerrick from behind, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's shoulders and causing him to drop the lamp. Kerrick elbowed the man in the ribs but couldn't get him to release his grip. He elbowed him again then pushed backwards against the wall, crushing the man against it. Still, his grip held.

The first man had regained his bearings and stood up. He spotted a vase on a side table and picked it up. Kerrick continued to struggle with the second man, crushing him between himself and the wall. Finally, the exhausted man let go. Kerrick whirled around and punched him in the gut then in the jaw. He never saw the man behind him as he felt something hard and heavy crack over his head.

He fell to his knees at the impact but his senses remained intact. Thinking quickly, he swept his leg under his attacker's causing him to fall to the ground on his back. Kerrick rapidly jumped on top of the man and began punching him relentlessly.

"Kerrick?" Sarina had heard the commotion from outside and came running in to make sure her husband was alright.

"Sarina, get out of here!" Kerrick yelled.

The second man, sensing an opportunity sprung up and grabbed Sarina holding her tightly.

"Let him go," he yelled at Kerrick.

The distraction was enough for the man on the floor to reach out and grab the lamp Kerrick had dropped. He swung it upwards, hitting Kerrick on the side of the head.

"KERRICK!" Sarina yelled.

Kerrick fell over, holding his hands over his face. The first man scrambled to his feet.

The men began to take Sarina with them.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she yelled as she struggled against them. She managed to free her right arm and reached up behind her, scratching her captor deeply along his cheek and jaw.

"ARRRGH!" he yelled as he let her go and held his hand up to his bloody face.

Sarina began to run towards Kerrick but was stopped by the first man.

"Not so fast missy." He began to pull her towards the door. "Help me out will you?" he yelled to the second man who was still fretting over his wound.

The second man, in a rage walked over to Sarina and slapped her. She responded by kicking him in the groin. As he doubled over in pain, she began to elbow the first man, struggling to free herself again. Kerrick heard his wife struggling, and tried pulling himself to his feet. He was dizzy from the blow to the head, but he had to aid Sarina.

He managed to get to his knees and grab the side of his desk as he saw Sarina kick the second man. The first man saw Kerrick and thought better of taking a hostage. He needed to get away quickly. He pushed Sarina forcefully at Kerrick who grabbed her as they both fell over. The first man grabbed hold of the second man and the two headed out the front door.

"Sarina?" Kerrick was able to get to his knees quickly and pulled his wife up to him, embracing her hard.

"Kerrick. Are you alright?"

Kerrick let out a relieved laugh. "That's just like you. Always concerned more about others than yourself. I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good," she responded.

He pulled her up to her feet. "What in Oz possessed you to come in here?"

"I heard the commotion. I was worried about you."

"You could have been killed," he said a little more angrily than he had intended.

"You could have been killed too. I'm not going to let you die without at least trying to do something to help you," she responded in kind.

Kerrick immediately softened. He pulled her into a fierce hug and held her there for a moment before giving her a small kiss. "I love you Sarina."

"I love you too. Even when your machismo gets the better of you."

The two engaged in a much longer, more appreciative kiss then held each other for a long while. Finally, Kerrick pushed back slightly and surveyed the damage.

"You're bleeding," she said as she raised her hand to touch his forehead.

"I'm fine. I need to find out what it was they took."

"You think they had something to do with Glinda's disappearance?" she asked.

Kerrick shook his head. "I don't know, but something in here was very important to them. If I can figure out what it was, it might help me determine why there were here."

"Kerrick, we need to contact the authorities."

"I agree. Can you write up a note and send it with one of the pigeons in the back? I don't necessarily want to leave here just yet. I need to look at the files that they were going through and try to determine what's missing."

Sarina nodded. "I'll get on that right away."

"Thanks sweetheart."

Sarina went to the desk in the waiting room and instantly began to write the note. Kerrick looked at the singular file drawer that was opened and began the process of slowly going through its contents when a thought suddenly occurred to him. He frantically went to the exact place where he knew those particular papers to be and was distressed to find them missing.

"Damn. Damn!"

"Honey? What is it?" Sarina asked, coming back into the room.

He looked at her with a dysphoric expression on his face. "I know what they took. Forget the pigeon. We need to get to the authorities ourselves."

* * *

"They're coming here?" Glinda said nervously. "Now?"

"Come on. We don't have any time to waste if you don't want your friends arrested," Tanon said.

"Sweet Oz, Elphie!" Glinda said to herself. "Elphie? Elphie!" she yelled.

Elphaba ran into the bedroom. "Glinda what is it? What's wrong?"

"The authorities are on their way here. They'll be here any minute. We have to get you and your friends out of here," Tanon said.

Elphaba looked at Glinda. "Glinda, I'm not leaving without you. Not again."

"Elphie please, we don't have time to discuss this. You have to go."

Fiyero and Falia heard Glinda's cries for Elphaba and ran to the bedroom as well.

"What's going on?" Fiyero asked.

"The authorities are on their way here. I told Lothier to give me a while before notifying them that Glinda had been found," Tanon said again.

Fiyero and Falia looked at each other.

"We need to get out of here," Fiyero said.

"I'm not leaving without Glinda," Elphaba stated again.

"Elphie please, you'll be arrested. I can't risk that. Please go. I'll be fine."

"Elphaba, you know she's right. Come on," Fiyero said.

Elphaba looked at Glinda.

"Please Elphie. Please."

Elphaba took a deep breath. "I won't be far, and I will find you," she said.

Glinda smiled with watery eyes as Elphaba quickly took her in her arms, and in spite of the surrounding company, gave Glinda a long, deep, emotional kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Glinda replied. "Now go. Be safe."

The women let go of their embrace. Elphaba's right hand slid down along Glinda's arm as she backed away. They stopped and stared for a moment as their hands connected. Reluctantly, Elphaba let go and turned to exit the room. Glinda watched her love leave once again and closed her eyes to stem the tears than threatened to escape.

"I'll go get the others," Fiyero said.

Elphaba took Tanon aside and briefed him a little about Vindio. "He's the brother of one of Baraq's top men. He isn't talking, but he's very much involved in what happened to Glinda. Please make sure that you impress that fact upon the guard. I don't want this guy escaping and able to harm her again."

"I'll make sure of it," Tanon said. "Where is he?"

"Dr. Frinly is interrogating him in one of the back rooms," she replied. "Also, Rodderin is in once of the bedrooms recoving. His mind's been erased for a six year period. He needs help."

"I understand," Tanon said.

Fiyero emerged with Dr. Frinly, and the rest of the group. "Let's go."

The group began to head towards the front door when suddenly there was a pounding at the front door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "OPEN UP IN THERE!"

"They're here!" Falia said looking at Elphaba.

"Quick, the back way," Fiyero said.

They began to make their way towards the back, but saw another regiment coming towards the back of the house.

"We're surrounded," Fiyero said.

"Quickly, come this way," Dr. Frinly said. "It's our only chance."

Everyone followed Dr. Frinly down the steps into the basement laboratory. He lead them to the alcove hidden in the wall behind the shelves.

"Tanon, we need you to put the shelves in place. Can you do it in your condition?"

Tanon surveyed the shelves. "I think so."

The doctor nodded. "Everyone inside. It'll be cramped, but it's our only choice."

The group hurried into the alcove. It was tight. Everyone's bodies were pressed together,and they had no idea how long they would have to be there. Tanon pushed on the shelves while Fiyero pulled. Within moments, the alcove as covered and hidden from view.

Finding no response to their demands for entry, they members of the guard kicked the front door down and hurried inside with their spears at the ready. The back unit also forced their way inside. They met in the living room as Tanon emerged from the basement and headed down the hallway.

"YOU THERE! HALT!" The guard commanded.

Tanon stopped in his tracks and held his hands up. "Gentlemen, I'm the one who sent for you. I'm Tanon."

"Where's Glinda?" the guard asked, still pointing his spear at Tanon.

"She's in the bedroom. She's alright, but needs some medical assistance."

Glinda slowly emerged from the bedroom. "What's going on here? Why are your spears pointed at my assistant?" Glinda asked with her usual air of authority.

The head guard lowered his spear, ran to Glinda and dropped to one knee. "Miss Glinda, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, now please, your spears."

The guard rose to his feet looked at the others and nodded for them to lower their weapons.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" He asked.

"No one. Just Glinda and I. Everyone was gone when I got here," Tanon said.

"There are still horses outside," The guard noted.

"Yes, the people who found me went after the my attackers. Everyone was on foot. I imagine they'll be back here to claim their horses as soon as they can."

"Who attacked you? Who was involved in this?"

"Baraq sent a man to kidnap me and bring me here," Glinda said.

"The man who kidnapped her has a brother who is also involved," Tanon said. "It's Vindio, the prison interrogator."

"Vindio? Are you sure?" The guard was taken aback.

"I'm sure. He's tied up in the back."

"How was he involved?"

"He tried to erase my memory," Glinda responded.

The guard looked at her with surprise. "Your memory. To what end? Why?"

"It was at Baraq's request," she replied. "He wanted to erase the last six years of my life so that I wouldn't remember how much I hated him. Then they were going to attempt to brainwash me into thinking that I loved him."

"That's ridiculous," The guard said.

"Baraq's obsessed with Glinda. This is no secret. His obsession is manifesting itself in strange ways. I'm afraid the Glinda here won't be safe until he's safely behind bars again."

The guard nodded. "Miss Glinda. I won't waste your time with many more questions. I'm sure you'll get enough of them when you get back to the Emerald City, but I do have one more question. Who was it that found you?"

Glinda looked at Tanon, took a deep breath and stood up straight. "It was the members of the Resistance most prominently lead by Miss Elphaba Thropp."

"Elpha...the wicked witch?"

Glinda's brows furrowed and her lips pursed. "So help me, if I ever hear you call her a wicked witch again..."

"Glinda!" Tanon intervened. "It's ok."

"No, it's not ok. Not only is she NOT a wicked witch, but she's saved my life...AGAIN!"

"My apologies Miss Glinda," The guard said, somewhat taken aback by Glinda's fierce response. "Alright, leave a few men behind. They're bound to come back for their horses. When they do, bring them in for questioning."

"NO!" Glinda said.

"Pardon me?" The guard asked.

"You will not bring anyone in for questioning. These people saved my life and I will not have them subject to prison for it."

"Miss Glinda..."

"I said no! I will answer all the questions, but I will not punish someone for doing a good deed," she responded.

The guard looked at Tanon.

"I agree with her," Tanon said. "Besides, if you keep guards posted here, they'll know. You won't ever see them anyway. I suggest that we all just head to the Emerald City and get this investigation moving. Hopefully Glinda can provide some answers that will help us find out where Baraq is hiding or what his motivations are. Then maybe we can anticipate his next move."

The guard nodded. "Everyone move out! Miss Glinda, we have a carriage waiting for you if you so desire."

Tanon nodded. "I left our carriage with Lothier. I thought that riding a horse solo would be faster."

"Will you ride with me?" Glinda asked.

Tanon looked at the guard. "We'll have one of the men ride your horse. You may ride with Miss Glinda."

Tanon smiled and offered Glinda his arm. Glinda took it and they slowly exited the residence. They were escorted to the carriage by the guards. When they reached the vehicle, Tanon helped her climb up. Glinda took one last look at the house where she knew her love was still hiding. _'Be safe dearest,' _she thought then she ducked inside. Tanon climbed in next to her. He glanced over at her and saw her worried expression. He put his hand on her knee.

"Don't worry. If I know Elphaba,she'll be just fine."

Glinda smiled. "I know she will. I just hate being separated from her."

"I know. Hopefully, it won't be for too long this time."

Glinda smiled as the guard gave the command to move out. She kept her eyes on the house until it disappeared from her view.

"Sweet Oz, let this all end soon," she said then closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

* * *

The two men rode as quickly as they could until they reached the clearing in the woods where they were scheduled for a rendezvous with their boss. Pulling to a halt, the men dismounted and headed towards the man standing in the center of the clearing.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

The first man reached into his shirt and extracted the papers. "I think you'll find this very helpful."

Suddenly, another figure appeared. "Well, Mikko, what is it?"

"I think you're going to like this Phanica," he said, thrusting the paperwork towards her.

She looked over the papers for a moment and smiled.

"This is perfect," she said, closing the papers and looking skyward. "Those stones are almost mine!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Are they gone yet?" Linc whispered.

The group was crammed together in the smallish alcove hidden behind the shelves of the basement wall. Elphaba and Falia were pressed into Fiyero who had his arms around each woman's shoulders. It was an uncomfortable situation for all involved. For Elphaba, it was suffocating. While the woman she loved was being whisked away and back to the Emerald City, she was stuck playing hide and seek with the Emerald City Guard.

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen," Dr. Frinly whispered back.

The group was silent for a moment. A very long, stifling moment, Elphaba thought. The uncomfortable situation was compounded by the fact that the temperature in the alcove was beginning to rise as the air became more stagnant.

"I have to get out of here," Elphaba said as she moved forward towards the wall that barricaded them inside.

"Elphaba wait!" Fiyero said.

Elphaba held her hands out in front of her and started mumbling a spell.

"What's she doing?" Zeph asked.

Elphaba ignored him and continued to concentrate on the shelves. Within moments, the shelves pushed forward and moved aside. Elphaba quickly scrambled out of the hiding place.

"Elphaba wait! They might still be out there!" Fiyero said in an augmented whisper.

Elphaba disregarded him as well and kept moving towards the stairs. Fiyero rolled his eyes and moved quickly after her, followed by the rest of the group. Elphaba ran up the stairs and almost collapsed at the top.

"Hey, heyyyy," Fiyero said as he grabbed her arm and helped her up. "What was that all about?"

Elphaba shook him off. "I'm just out of practice with my magic. Sometimes it drains me because I haven't learned to channel my energies properly. It's like being out of shape and needing to exercise, that's all. The more I practice, the better I'll be." She looked at his doubting expression.

"I have to go." She quickly turned and started down the hallway towards the front door.

"Elphaba hold on. You're being impulsive and it's going to get you hurt," Fiyero said as he stayed close behind.

The rest of the group had ascended the stairs by now.

"I'm going to find Glinda," Elphaba shot back. She quickly glanced around and determined that they were alone.

"Elphaba, you can't be serious. She's surrounded by guards. There's no way you'll get anywhere near her."

"Maybe not yet, but eventually I can, and I will."

"Elphaba!" Fiyero said in a stern tone.

Elphaba stopped and looked at him, matching the intensity of his stare. "Fiyero, Baraq is still out there. As long as he's free, she's in danger. They don't know what he's capable of. They don't know how dangerous he really is. I'm not going to leave her in their incompetent care only to have him take her again. Don't try to stop me. I'm going."

Fiyero took a deep breath, raised his head and softened his tone. "Ok. I can see this is important to you, but you're not going without me."

"Out of the question," Elphaba responded. "A green woman and a scarecrow riding together? We'll be too conspicuous. No! It's best that I go alone."

"That's not an option Elphaba. If you get caught…."

"I won't get caught! I'll stay out of site. In the shadows. You forget that I was able to elude Madame Morrible, The Wizard and YOU for years. I did it on my own then, I can do it on my own now."

"I haven't forgotten, but Elphaba, back then you were only interested in self-preservation. You were focused and determined. You have a completely different focus now, and it's made you vulnerable. In your eagerness to get close to Glinda, you might make a mistake."

"If I may interrupt," Dr. Frinly said. "I might have just the compromise. I agree with Elphaba on two fronts. First, Glinda is in danger as long as Baraq is out there. Second, the best way for her to go unnoticed is to go alone."

"Dr. Frinly..." Fiyero began to object.

Dr. Frinly held up his hand. "Let me finish." He lowered his hand and looked intently at Elphaba. "I also believe that if you allow your emotions to get the better of you, you will slip up and place yourself in a vulnerable, possibly dangerous position."

Elphaba pursed her lips and took a staccato breath.

"Elphaba, you go. Go find Glinda. We'll use my underground contacts to stay close, but out of site. If you need help, we'll find out about it. You'll go alone, but you won't be alone by any means."

"I'm not comfortable with that," Fiyero said.

"Fiyero, please trust that after all these years, I actually do know what I'm doing," Dr. Frinly said in a slightly irritated tone.

Fiyero just stared at the doctor for a moment.

"We're wasting time," Elphaba said.

Fiyero stared hard at the doctor then slowly turned his attention to Elphaba. His stare softened and he let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll agree to this, but I don't like it one bit. Please watch yourself. You know how I worry about you."

"I know," Elphaba replied putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for that."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"I have to go," Elphaba said as she turned towards the door and began to make her way outside. She exited the house and ran for the horses. She quickly spotted her own horse and was grateful that the group had managed to bring her along.

"Elphaba wait!" Falia came running over. "Here, take these." She handed a bundle up to Elphaba. "I found this cloak and pair of gloves in the basement. In case you've forgotten, you're green. Someone will notice."

Elphaba took the bundle and sheepishly thanked Falia. She was a bit embarrassed about overlooking the obvious.

Fiyero grabbed the reigns of the horse and moved towards Elphaba. "Focus. You're already making mistakes Elphaba. You won't be doing Glinda any good if you end up in Southstairs again."

"I know, I know. I promise I'll be more attentive and alert."

Fiyero stared at her with narrowing eyes.

"Look Fiyero, if Falia was the one in danger, wouldn't you do anything and everything to make sure that she remained safe?"

Fiyero's stare softened.

"That's all I'm doing. I almost lost her before. I won't let that happen again. I can't abandon her to the care of the Emerald City authorities. They don't know what they're up against. They've never had to face Baraq before. Oz help us if they ever do have to. I can't take the chance that Glinda will be caught in the middle...or worse." Quickly donning the coat and gloves, Elphaba took the reigns from Fiyero.

"Be careful," he said one more time with emphasis.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero and gave a confident nod. She quickly turned the horse around and galloped full speed towards the Emerald City, and more importantly, towards Glinda.

Fiyero watched her head out until she disappeared around the bend in the road. He took a deep breath and looked at Dr. Frinly. "What now?"

"Linc, Zeph!" Dr. Frinly called the two men forward. "I want you to go to this address." He took a pen and paper out of his pocket and wrote the address down. "Once there ask for a man named Aldebaran."

Zeph took the piece of paper.

"Tell him that we need shelter for 10 and the use of his network. We'll stay here until I hear back from you. I must stress that time is of the essence."

"Will do," Zeph said. "Come on Linc. Let's go."

The two men climbed up on their horses and headed out.

"Where are they going?" Fiyero asked.

"I have a man who lives just outside of the Emerald City. He has a vast network of informants within the city. If anything goes on there, he knows about it," Dr. Frinly stated.

"Doctor, your resources never cease to amaze me."

"My dear boy, I've acquired much wealth over the years. I decided long ago to put it to good use, donating to the causes I chose to support. Yours being one of them. I have found that it is not only useful to have friends in various strategic placements, it's imperative."

"Have I ever properly thanked you for what you've done for us over the years?" Fiyero said with admiration in his timbre.

"You have, and you continue to do so. Every time you do something to help the plight of the Animals, you're thanking me, and in return. I thank you."

Fiyero smiled a smile that slowly faded as he glanced in the direction that Elphaba had ridden off.

"Stay safe." he said to himself.

* * *

Kerrick and Sarina pulled their carriage onto the main road entering the Emerald City's main hub of activity. Traffic was slowed almost to a standstill.

"What's going on?" Sarina asked, knowing full well that Kerrick had no more knowledge of the situation than she did.

The pair craned their necks trying to get a view of the obvious commotion up ahead.

"Hold on," Kerrick said as he pulled his carriage quickly off the road alongside a row of small shops. He spotted several parking stalls and immediately pulled the carriage into one of them.

"What are you doing? What are **we** doing?" Sarina asked.

Kerrick jumped out of the carriage and immediately walked around to his wife's side.

"Come on, we're walking," he said as he held his outstretched arms towards her to help her down.

She graciously accepted his help and in a clock tick was standing next to him. He secured the horses quickly then held out his hand to her. Putting her hand in his, the two walked along the roadway at an accelerated pace. Sarina glanced behind her and saw that several others had followed their lead in parking their carriages rather than wait in the standstill traffic.

"The 1st Guard Precinct is just up ahead. We need to go there and report what happened at the office. Hopefully the magnitude of this will get us in to see the Captain of the Guard," Kerrick said.

"You mean you can't just walk in and request an audience with him? I thought you had some clout in this town," Sarina said with a sarcastic smile.

Kerrick allowed himself a small smile. "Unfortunately, there are steps of protocol that I, like any other citizen must go through. Besides, the Captain of the Guard isn't at any precinct office. His office is at the Emerald Palace. You don't just walk in there without an appointment. Sweet Oz, what is going on around here?"

Glancing ahead, it became apparent to the two of them that the reason for the traffic holdup was that a large crowd had gathered at the crossroad which lead to the palace. It took another five minutes before the pair reached the crowd.

"Excuse me, excuse me sir," Kerrick gently tugged on a young man's shoulder. "What's going on? Why is this crowd assembling?"

The young man looked at him as if he was astonished that Kerrick didn't know. "They found Glinda."

"What? Are you serious? When? Where?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that word started trickling down late this afternoon that they'd found her and that they were going to be bringing her back to the Palace for questioning. We're just here to show her our support," the young man replied.

"When are they supposed to arrive?"

"I'm not sure about that either. We've been here for a few hours already, but I am hearing that they should be arriving soon."

No sooner had the young man spoken those words than a loud cheer erupted from the crowd at the far left end of the road. Kerrick and Sarina turned in the direction of the noise. Nothing was visible, but the crowd was getting louder. Finally, a procession of horseback guardsmen turned the corner. The crowd around Kerrick and Sarina let out a boisterous cheer. Pink and green flags were waving, people were applauding, whistling and cheering.

"Come on, quickly," Kerrick said as he grabbed Sarina's hand and pulled her in the direction of the Palace. "We're going to the Palace to meet them there."

"I thought you didn't just show up at the Palace without an appointment," Sarina chided.

"In this case, we do. What just happened at our office probably has more to do with Glinda and puts us at a higher priority than anyone else."

Kerrick and Sarina hurried towards the Palace which was still a good ten minutes away by foot. The procession grew closer and the noise level grew louder. Kerrick and Sarina continued to slowly push their way through the crowd. Looking for the path of least resistance, Kerrick pulled Sarina towards the main road as the crowd had been cleared to make room for the guard procession.

"Kerrick, we're not allowed," Sarina yelled. Her voice was barely audible as the crowd began to roar around them.

Kerrick ignored the sentries who were gesturing to him to return to the crowd. He pulled Sarina along as they quickened their pace towards the Palace. The roar of the crowd became deafening. A guard stepped directly in front of Kerrick, stopping his progress.

"Please I have to get through," Kerrick yelled at the sentry.

"You need to get back like everybody else. You can enter the road once the procession has passed," the sentry yelled back.

Sarina tugged on Kerrick's sleeve. He turned to look at her then followed her eyes to the Cavalry that had finally caught up to them. Several men on horseback were riding in perfect ranks and files. Immediately behind the Cavalry, escorted by two guardsmen on each side, the carriage transporting Glinda glided along.

Kerrick and Sarina could see Glinda smiling and waving on their side of the carriage. They both noticed that she was smiling with her lips, but not with her eyes, dutifully raising the spirits of the Ozians on hand.

"GLINDA! GLINDA!" Kerrick yelled, but his voice was drowned out by the crowd noise.

The couple watched as the carriage rolled by followed by another regiment of guardsmen. As the last of the guardsmen passed, people started spilling into the street, talking excitedly with one another. Kerrick and Sarina began racing towards the Palace once again.

It took longer than he had anticipated, and they were both out of breath, but they finally arrived at the Palace. Kerrick and Sarina walked up the steps, trying to gather themselves. The two very large and imposing doors that lead into the Palace were before them. Kerrick grabbed the long velvet rope to the left of the door and gave it a couple of tugs. The doorbells reverberated loudly from beyond the doors. After a couple of moments of silence, Kerrick was just about to ring the bells again when the inner panel at the top of the door opened and the most slovenly guard Kerrick had ever seen appeared.

"Who rang that bell?" the guard demanded!

* * *

At the East End Ruins Phanica and Mikko began looking over the paperwork that had just been given to them.

"I hate to say it, but it's brilliant," Phanica admitted as she read through Baraq's codes and aliases. The method of numerology and collinear points that mapped the location of their residence, it was very complicated to her.

"How do we know which one they'll be at?" Mikko asked.

"Well, I think we can rule out Baluster's place as it blew up awhile back, and I doubt that Renegade would dare go back to his place. However, Recrudesce has been remarkably silent throughout this whole affair. Now I'm just guessing, but I would bet that that's where they're holed up right now."

"What's your plan?" Mikko asked.

"Gather the men. I want to surround the place. Make sure they don't escape. Veloc has the papers on his person, or at least that's what he would have me believe. But just in case, I don't want him hurt. If those papers aren't on him, he'll know where they are."

"What about Baraq?" Mikko pressed.

Phanica thought for a moment as a wicked smile crossed her face. She looked at Mikko who could sense a fire and hatred in her that he had previously only seen reserved for Glinda.

"Kill him!" Phanica said.

Mikko inhaled slightly at the words. "Phanica, are you sure? He's a very powerful man. There could be consequences."

"He's a shameless coward. He has no power anymore. Once he's dead, his people will be looking to me, and once I have those stones, all of Oz will be under my control. Baraq is expendable."

"But Phanica..."

"I WANT HIM DEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Phanica yelled, leaving no room for doubt. She quickly recovered as she registered Mikko's stunned expression. "If you don't have the guts, I'll do it myself. "

"That won't be necessary," Mikko said. "I'll take care of it."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it Mikko. I don't want to have my faith in you shattered. We'll need to stake the place out. Watch their comings and goings. We need to get them alone which shouldn't be too hard. I don't think Baraq brought anyone out here with him."

Mikko nodded. "As you wish. I'll go get the men."

* * *

"Ah, Glinda, my dear, I'm so happy you're alright."

"Hello Boq," Glinda replied as the two briefly embraced.

"Lion," Glinda acknowledged. She gave him a heartier hug.

"Glinda, we were so worried about you. You have no idea," Lion said.

"Thank you for your concern. To tell you the truth, it was a very frightening experience. If it wasn't for Elphie..."

"Elphaba?" Boq uttered in surprise. "Where is she?"

"Now Boq, you know I'm not going to answer that. Not until I have some assurances from you."

"What kind of assurances?"

"A full pardon for one," Glinda replied, folding her arms in front of her.

"You know I can't do that," Boq said.

"Can't or won't?"

"Glinda, I don't want to get into this with you right now."

"Boq, you didn't even ask me why I mentioned Elphaba. Does it mean anything to you that she was the one who rescued me? Does that count for anything at all?"

Boq sighed. "Of course it does Glinda. We're all very grateful to her, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a fugitive and one of the most wanted women in all of Oz. It's my duty to see that justice is served."

"How is justice served by imprisoning someone who's purpose and nature is to help others?" Glinda asked with incredulity.

"It's the law Glinda, and you're breaking it by keeping her whereabouts a secret."

"Are you threatening me?" Glinda brought her arms down to her side and walked slowly towards the Tin Man.

"You're aiding and abetting," Boq said beginning to feel frustrated at the turn in conversation.

"You know full well that there isn't a jury in Oz that would convict me of that. They love me. I know it sounds vein, but it's true."

"They may love you, but they **hate** her."

Those words stung Glinda. "That will change over time."

"Well it hasn't changed yet," Boq spat back.

"If I may.." Lion interrupted. "Boq, they may dislike Elphaba, but their love for Glinda trumps that and we both know it. Now let's stop this unreasonable line of conversation and get back to the reason we're here. Glinda, we want to know what happened. We are not ignorant to the fact that Baraq is a threat, not only to you, but to all of Oz. We know that the Grimmerie has been stolen again, and could very well be on its way back to him. I'm sure I don't have to spell out for you how imperative it is that we stop him before he gets his hands on that book again."

Glinda looked into Lion's pleading eyes.

"Please Glinda, just sit with us and tell us what happened. Anything you can tell us and the authorities may help us locate and apprehend him."

Glinda looked back and forth between Lion and Boq. "Ok, but on one condition."

"What is it?" Boq asked.

"You ask no questions about Elphaba."

"But.."

"Uh uh uhhh!" Glinda wagged her finger. "That's my condition. And one more thing...if I feel the questions are getting out of hand or are headed in a direction I don't want to go in, the interview ends immediately, and it won't happen again unless my attorney is present."

Boq looked at Lion who raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Very well," Boq relented. "Send the young guard outside the door to bring us the Palace Recorder to take down notes of our conversation. We'll do the questioning in the great room."

Glinda walked away from the two as they began a conversation between themselves. She approached the window and peered at the horizon wistfully. Her Elphie was out there, and more than anything she wanted to be with her.

* * *

"I said who rang that bell?" The guard snapped.

"We did," Sarina said.

"Can't you read the sign?"

"What sign?" Sarina and Kerrick said in unison.

"The one on the door."

"There's no sign on the door," Kerrick said exchanging a confused glance with Sarina.

The sloppy guard looked at the door and uttered a disgruntled mumble. He disappeared behind the panel momentarily then reappeared and slapped a sign on the door before slamming the panel closed again.

Kerrick and Sarina looked at the sign.

"Doorbell out of order. Please knock," Sarina read.

"Oh for the love of..." Kerrick replied throwing his hands up in the air.

"Now honey, let's just play along," Sarina tempered him.

Kerrick shook his head, sighed and headed towards the large door knocker. He lifted it up and banged it three times.

The door quickly opened and the same guard appeared in a much more pleasant mood. "Well now, that's more like it. What can I do for you?"

"We need to see The Tin Man and The Lion," Kerrick said.

The guard's demeanor became instantly sour. "No one sees them without an appointment. Come back once you've made those arrangements."

"How do you know we haven't already?" Sarina asked.

"Because they've blocked off the rest of their afternoon in order to be with Glinda the Good," He replied.

"Well, I'm Glinda's attorney and I need to see my client."

"Nice try buddy, but you'll have to do better than that."

"Listen mister. I'm Glinda's attorney and right now she's being held in a custodial situation without proper representation. I know Glinda, I know that she wouldn't voluntarily or knowingly waiver her right to have her attorney present. Now, I can't bring you up on charges for willfully violating her rights under the Ozian Rights Charter, but I can, and I will make sure that if she's interrogated, and anything incriminating comes out of it, that all the newspapers will know that the reason the interview was inadmissible in court was because you refused to allow her attorney to be present. Is that what you want? Do you want the scrutiny of all of Oz directed at you? "

The guard, not very bright and easily intimidated swallowed hard, trying to decide whether or not to believe him. He was very convincing after all.

"You have three seconds," Kerrick said.

"Uhhh, ahhh," The guard stammered. "Oh alright. But if you're not telling the truth, if you're really not Glinda's attorney, I'll find out about it and I'll have you arrested so quick it'll make your head spin."

"Just let us in," Kerrick demanded.

The guard stepped aside as Kerrick and Sarina darted into the palace.

* * *

The Palace Recorder was escorted into the great room by a young guard named Desidiroso. He was in his first year of service and eager to impress his superiors. Passing the days with the mundane duty of guarding the palace where nothing spectacular ever seemed to happen these days wasn't his idea of an ideal assignment. He always kept his eyes and ears open however, for any chance or opportunity to prove himself. Hopefully that would speed his ascent to the ranks of the patrolling guard units which he aspired to.

Boq knew this about the boy. As Desidiroso and the Recorder entered the great room, an idea occurred to Boq. He remained standing as Glinda, Lion and the Recorder took their seats around the large desk in front of the fireplace.

"Come Desidiroso. I'll walk you to the door," Boq said, motioning to the young guard to follow him. Desidiroso took the queue politely and walked with the Tin Man back to the entrance of the great room.

As he started to leave, Boq put his hand on Desidiroso's shoulder causing the young man to stop.

"Listen young man. I want you to do something for me," Boq said in a delicate tone.

The guard leaned forward to hear Boq more clearly. "I want you to go to the newspapers. Let them know that Glinda will be staying here at the palace. Tell them that she'll be in the west wing of the estate in the Ozma Room."

"Sir?" Desidiroso said, clearly confused by this request.

"Come with me," Boq said, steering the guard outside. "I'll be right back," he yelled across the room to the patient trio.

Boq pulled Desidiroso outside and closed the door behind him. "Young man, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You know that the Wicked Witch of the West is still alive."

"Yes sir."

"As it turns out, she's more of a threat to Glinda than we had initially anticipated. What we're doing is trying to flush her out. You report Glinda's exact location to the papers. Once they print it, the Witch will know where to find our charming Gillikinese representative. We'll post guards outside the room. When the Witch shows up, we'll capture her and return her to Southstairs where she belongs. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I'll go right away."

"Yes, right away," Boq reiterated. "Hopefully we'll have the information out in time for this evening's edition."

"I'm on it," Desidiroso said.

"Oh, and one more thing. This information is of the highest sensitivity. I'm bypassing the usual hierarchy of secrecy and going straight to you because I heard that you're a real up and comer," Boq said.

Desidiroso was flattered. "Thank you sir. I don't know what to say."

"Oh you don't have to say anything. I'm entrusting this assignment to you because of the great things I heard about you from your commanding officer. In fact, I feel comfortable in not only giving you this assignment, but charging you with Miss Glinda's protection."

Desidiroso's eyes widened. "Really? Me?"

"Yes, you. I want you to station yourself outside of Glinda's room tonight. You are to be responsible for capturing the Witch. I will allow a contingent of men to be assigned to you."

Desidiroso's mind was reeling at his good fortune.

"Young man...do this, capture the Witch, and you will be greatly compensated. Not only monitarily, but there will be a promotion waiting for you. Do you think you're up for this assignment?"

"Yes sir!" The young man said confidently. At last, he was getting the opportunity he'd been craving. A real chance to prove that he was a capable and competent soldier.

"Good then. Off with you. We need to set this plan into action right away."

The guard saluted, did an about-face and headed out at a brisk pace. Boq smiled to himself. This young man was the perfect dupe. Elphaba was sure to show up at the palace once she heard the information being planted in the papers. Desidiroso and his new regiment would surely capture her...or in an attempt to prove himself, once given a gun, he might even shoot her.

_'Oh well,' _Boq thought to himself. _'Accidents do happen.'_

Feeling proud of himself, Boq went back into the great room where Glinda, Lion and the Recorder had been patiently waiting for him to return.

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"It's very kind of you to escort me all the way out here, but I think I can take it from here," Ren said as Veloc quietly surveyed their surroundings.

"Just a little further," he responded. "I just want to be sure everything is alright. Then I'll leave you. I promise."

Ren didn't like the almost invisible smile that extended from the corners of Veloc's mouth. He began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling intensified as the woods began to close in on them. In an instant he decided to pay heed to his intuition and galloped his horse at full speed away from Veloc.

The move surprised Veloc. He cursed himself for allowing Ren to get a headstart on him, no matter how small. It was a mental lapse and that was unacceptable. Veloc charged after Ren as quickly as his horse would ride.

It was soon apparent that Ren's horse was faster. Veloc reached into his coat and grabbed the handle of the pistol tucked neatly into its shoulder holster. He tugged on the weapon, but it was caught.

Ren looked back, seeing Veloc chasing after him, but feeling slightly better about the distance he was beginning to put between them.

Veloc tugged on the gun again and again. "DAMMIT!" With that loud curse, he pulled the gun from the holster, tearing at the leather snap that kept it in place.

Veloc stood in the stirrups and aimed the gun directly at the fleeing man ahead of him. Ren looked behind once more and saw the predatory stance of his pursuer. Terror manifested itself in the form of his beating heart as he tried to counter his attacker by zig zagging through the path.

Veloc was unfazed by Ren's evasion tactics. Calmly, cooly he kept his balance, using his legs to absorb the shock as hoof met ground. He zeroed in on the fleeing man, cocked back the hammer. Steady, with his eye on the site and his target Veloc pulled the trigger in a smooth motion that showed no trace of recoil after the hammer made contact with the bullet casing.

Ren felt the searing heat as the bullet penetrated his back, but his pain was short lived. Veloc's aim was meticulous. The bullet entered Ren's back and penetrated his heart. In an instant, Ren rolled backwards off of the horse and fell to the ground dead. His horse never missed a stride.

Veloc galloped up to the prone man's body, pulled his horse to a halt and quickly dismounted. He kept his gun at the ready, knowing that he should never take a situation like this for granted. Too many men had lost their lives assuming that they were on target, only to be surprised by their intended victim. Veloc would never be one of them.

Slowly he walked towards the body. He kicked at Ren's shoulder. When no movement was forthcoming, he knelt down and put the barrel of the gun to Ren's forehead. Using his teeth, Veloc removed the glove from his free hand and proceeded to open Ren's left eyelid. The pupil was dialated. He felt for a pulse. Nothing. Convinced that the man was indeed dead, Veloc put the gun behind his back and tucked it in his belt, deciding to forgo the holster.

Following Baraq's direction to make it look like a robbery, he proceeded to take Ren's necklace, his ring, the bag of gold and anything else that had any real monetary value. The next step was to dispose of the body where it would be discovered, but nowhere near where he and Baraq were staying. He needed to find someone he could pin the murder on. An unsuspecting straggler or vagrant would be ideal. He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. There's was much work to be done. It was going to be a while before he made it back to the house to report to Baraq.

* * *

"How many men do we have?" Phanica asked Mikko.

"Roughly 12. There may be a few more that will join us en route, but we can't be sure," Mikko responded.

Phanica sighed and scratched her head. "Not exactly the turnout I was hoping for."

"Can you blame them?" Mikko said.

Phanica's eyes narrowed. In a moment of rare restraint her eyes silently implored him to continue.

"You've been very ambitious, and we've all supported you because we believed in the same things as you, but you haven't delivered. Your promises are beginning to ring hollow and people are looking for a new cause...or a new leader."

"A NEW..." Phanica stopped herself, took a deep breath and began again. "Mikko, you believe in what we're doing here don't you?"

"I believe in you Phanica, but to tell you the truth, it's getting harder. Glinda's been found. It's only a matter of time before you're named as a co-conspirator in her kidnapping. I'll follow you. To the death if need be, but I want to see some tangible results. I want some assurances that this isn't for nothing."

Phanica smiled. "Once I get those documents from Veloc, you'll have all the assurances you need. The Duplex Stones aren't just a myth Mikko. They're real, and they can be ours if we play our cards right."

"I'm counting on it," Mikko replied.

"Good, because I'm counting on you! Ok, let's gather all the men we have and get moving. We should be at our target location by nightfall," Phanica said.

"Very good," Mikko replied.

"Oh, and Mikko.."

Mikko turned back to look at Phanica.

Phanica gave a wry smile. "Don't ever speak to me like that again, unless you want your tongue cut out." She walked briskly past the young man, who only took a moment to contemplate her words before moving out himself.

It was time to gather the men.

* * *

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting," Boq said as he smiled and rejoined the group.

"What took you so long," The Lion asked.

"Oh, I was just giving explicit instructions to our young guard and insuring that we are not to be disturbed during this process," Boq replied. "Shall we get on with it then?"

"OK," Lion said with a hard breath. "Glinda, this is Lisena, the Palace Recorder. She'll explain the process to you. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

Glinda nodded.

"Miss Upland," Lisena began.

"Glinda, please," The blonde corrected in a kind tone.

Lisena nodded compliantly. "Glinda. The process is fairly straight-forward. You will be asked a series of question. You are not required to answer, however, all responses will be recorded for our official records. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I use shorthand to record all the questions and answers," Lisena continued. "Once the session has expired, the translation process begins. I will transpose the shorthand into a transcript. The transcript will be given to all parties involved for review. If changes are needed, the areas of the transcript will be highlighted and initialed by the party requesting the change. This will also be open for discussion. Once all changes are agreed upon and signed off on the record becomes official. Do you understand?"

"I do," Glinda replied.

Lisena nodded to both the Tin Man and the Lion.

"Good. Let's get started," Boq said with a smile.

* * *

Elphaba had been riding for over an hour. She had to toe the line between her need to find Glinda, and wearing out her horse. Spotting a running stream just off to her left, she took the opportunity to give her horse a well deserved rest.

She quickly hopped off the horse, tethered the reigns around her right hand and lead the horse to the stream. The animal wasn't drinking as greedily as she had imagined it would. That's not to say that the horse wasn't tired or thirsty, but it did seem to be taking the journey in stride. Stamina built up, no doubt, from the extensive traveling they'd done since the safe house burned down.

Elphaba watched her horse refresh itself for a moment then turned and looked at the horizon ahead. The sun was beginning to go down. From her perspective, the darkness was her friend. It would be much easier to slip into the Emerald City unnoticed under the cover of night.

Elphaba continued to stare at the horizon. Glinda was out there somewhere.

"I have to find her," she said out loud.

Her horse looked up and whinnied at her. Elphaba smiled and allowed the horse to nuzzle against her.

"You know what we're up against don't you friend?" she said as she stroked the horse's long nose. "I really need you to get me there. You think you're up to it already?"

The horse whinnied again. Although it was not an Animal, there was no mistaking that this creature understood exactly what Elphaba was saying to it.

Elphaba smiled and patted the horse lightly on the head. "Good girl." She grabbed the reigns and quickly pulled herself up onto the saddle. Turning the horse towards her intended direction, she took one last look at the fading sun in the distance.

"I'm coming Glinda." With that Elphaba galloped off towards the Emerald City.

* * *

"...And that's when Vindio entered the room. He said he was ready to..." Glinda suddenly stopped mid-sentence. A warm feeling began to permeate through her.

"He was ready to what?" The Lion asked.

Glinda didn't answer. She stared down at the table and allowed a smile to play across her face. "She's coming," she said softly to herself.

Boq, Lion and Lisena looked around at one another in obvious confusion.

"What? Who? Who's coming? What are you talking about?" Boq asked.

Glinda snapped herself out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, where were we?"

Lisena reread her shorthand. "You said that Vindio entered that room. He said he was ready to...! And that's where you stopped."

"I'm sorry. I just had a distracting thought," Glinda replied.

"Why don't we continue from where you left off," Boq suggested.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a small break before we continue," Glinda requested.

The Lion nodded. "To tell you the truth, I could use a break myself," he agreed.

Boq was clearly displeased at the interruption, but he relented. "Oh very well. You take your breaks. I'll be back in a few clock ticks, and then we can resume this process."

Glinda pushed herself away from the table and walked towards an East facing window in the room. Leaning into the window frame and placing her hands on her shoulders as if hugging herself, Glinda tried to conjure up the fleeting feeling that came over her only moments ago. The feeling had passed now, but she hadn't imagined it. Of that she was certain.

She looked towards the horizon wondering how long it would be before her Elphie would be there. Reverie gave way to fear as she remembered just how much danger Elphaba was in if she came to the Emerald City. "Just be careful love. Please, sweet Oz, be careful."

Boq slipped out of the room and immediately set out to look for Desidiroso. It wasn't long before he found him as the young guard was already back from the newspaper offices.

"Well?" Boq inquired.

"I delivered the information just as you directed. We beat the press deadline. It'll be in this evening's edition," the young guard said.

"Excellent. Good work. Now come with me. There are a few things I need to explain to you before I turn a detail over to you. Some information about Elphaba that you need to be aware of." Boq escorted the young guard away from the great room and out of earshot of anyone in the palace. Just a few more details and information needed to be planted on his young protege. Then he could sit back and watch as his plan to capture Elphaba and permanently remove her from Glinda's life came to fruition.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Night had fallen over the Emerald City as Elphaba rode up to the back side of the perimeter wall. Slipping into the city and remaining anonymous would be much easier now. In fact, easy was an understatement. She rode her horse directly through the back wall gates without eliciting so much as a glance. No guards, not even a watchman were present.

_'Amazing,'_ she irritably thought to herself. The nonchalance of the powers that be, in spite of the dangers that Baraq imposed, really began to exasperate her. _'And I'm supposed to leave Glinda's safety in your hands?'_

Elphaba pressed on quietly. She didn't know how she was going to find Glinda, but she would find her nonetheless.

The streets were busy with the activities of the early evening. Couples walking about, families having dinner, people shopping and running their usual errands, oblivious to the danger that hovered over them. As Elphaba looked around she wondered if these people even knew that there was a man out there who wanted to possess them, to control them. Ironically, if Baraq got his way, the citizens of Oz would be reduced to the same status they had relegated to the Animals.

There was a part of Elphaba that thought they should know what that felt like. The part of her that held onto the pain of being ostracized because of her skin color. That pain and bitterness had driven her for years, but the greater part of her was compassionate, loving and forgiving. Finding Glinda again had only served to magnify that part of her, and now it was driving her harder than ever.

She was driven to find Glinda. To keep her from that madman and take her to safety. But Elphaba knew that even once she found Glinda, her work wasn't done. She had to find Baraq, take back the Grimmerie, and make sure that he was never a danger to Glinda or Oz again...And then there was Phanica.

Elphaba sighed at the thought. _'Does it never end?'. _

* * *

"Come with me young man," Boq said.

Desidiroso followed as instructed. Boq lead the young man into a room just down the hall from the great room.

"Wait here," Boq said and quickly disappeared into the attached room. He walked over to the bookcase at the end of the room, pushed on it to release the latch and moved it away from the wall, revealing a hidden safe. Within moments Boq opened the safe and retrieved the item he was looking for. He closed the safe, put the bookcase back in place and returned to the main room where Desidiroso was waiting.

"I've already picked a small detail to assign to you. Captain Torio's men will be at your disposal for this."

"Captain Torio?" Desidiroso was surprised that a captain of such prestige would allow his regiment to be taken over by a man who was almost a novice. "How's he taking the news?" he asked.

"Well, he doesn't know yet. He won't be pleased, I can tell you that, but not to worry. I'll make it perfectly clear that if he doesn't follow your every order he'll be reassigned to, shall we say, a much less desirable location? He won't enjoy being the Captain of the Guard in Quadling Country."

"I understand sir."

"Good, now here's what I want you to do. I want you to take your detail and surround the entire area around the Ozma Room, but make sure none of the men can be seen. My hope is that the witch will see the newspaper, learn of Glinda's location, and come here to try to kidnap her again. When she does, your men will surround her and take her into custody."

"Sir, isn't this a little dangerous to Glinda? I mean, what if the witch gets around us somehow? Should we have made Glinda's location so public?"

Boq smiled. "Glinda won't be in that room. It's just a ruse to get our fugitive to show up."

"Ah, I see. Very clever sir."

"Indeed. Now there's some other things you need to know that are very important. Elpha... the witch is extremely powerful and magically gifted. She uses her hands to cast her spells, so under no circumstances are you to allow her to get her hands into position to cast a spell on your or the men and escape."

"How do I stop her from doing that?" Desidiroso asked.

"With this," Boq said as he removed the dark red, felt bad and produced a pistol.

"Sir? Guns are only allowed to be carried by the Captains," Desidiroso said surprised.

"I'm making an exception in this case. I'm sure you will agree that these are extraordinary circumstances that require some extraordinary measures," Boq said as he put the gun in Desidiroso's hand. "Keep it concealed under your coat until you have to use it...**if** you have to use it."

"Yes sir," Desidiroso said as he shakily accepted the weapon from the Tin Man.

"Now then, your men will gather in the courtyard in approximately one hour. There you will issue instructions and place them accordingly. If anyone, including Captain Torio gives you a hard time, you just let me know and I'll take care of it. Oh, and young man, once you have her in custody, I highly suggest that you bind her hands behind her back so that she can't use them to direct her spells at you," Boq said.

Desidiroso nodded. "Yes sir. Will there be anything else sir?"

"No, that is all."

Desidiroso saluted and quickly retreated from the room.

"And now, off to see Captain Torio," Boq said out loud to himself.

* * *

Tanon's footfalls echoes through the corridor as he strode across the polished stone floor of main hallway.

"Is there a pageboy **anywhere **in this castle?" he asked as he passed by some Palace Staffers. He was getting frustrated by what seemed to be a serious lack of adequate staffing.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Tanon said quickly, grabbing a liveried young man by the arm as he passed by. "Are you a page boy?"

"Yes sir, I am," The boy replied.

"Good, good! I need you to take this letter and deliver it as quickly as you can to..."

"TANON!"

Tanon snapped his head the direction of his name. "...Kerrick," he smiled broadly. "KERRICK! I was just trying to get this letter to you."

The two men shook hands fiercely. The page boy, sensing that his presence was no longer required quietly retreated from the area.

"Sarina, how are you my dear?" Tanon said as he gave his friend's wife a hug.

"Tanon, thank Oz we ran into you," Sarina replied as she returned the gesture.

"We're looking for Glinda. Do you know where she is?" Kerrick asked.

"She's being interrogated in the great room, although they like to soften it up by calling it a 'process'." Tanon said, putting air quotes around the word 'process'.

"She's what? Does she have any counsel with her at all?" Kerrick asked incredulously.

"No, she's all alone in there. That's why I was trying to get this letter to you. She's doing this against my advice, but she feels obligated since she said that she would answer questions if they wouldn't seek out the members of the Resistance who helped save her."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get over there," Kerrick said.

"I'm right behind you," Tanon replied as the three hurried down the hallway towards the great room.

* * *

Veloc rode back to the hideaway house and dismounted from his horse. Getting rid of Ren and finding the right person to pin the murder on had taken longer than he had anticipated. Now he needed to report the details to Baraq. Baraq wasn't one of those 'hands-off' types of bosses. He liked to know every detail of every mission. At first, it was a characteristic that annoyed Veloc. He was used to more autonomy. In time, however, he found that it made him more meticulous, and that he himself paid much more attention to detail. All in all, he owed his vast skills to Baraq's micromanaging.

He took his horse around back, removed the saddle and bridle then fed and watered the animal before heading up the narrow walkway back to the house. Veloc reached the doorway which lead into the kitchen. He closed the door, took off his jacket, putting the broken holster on the sink and walked over to a cabinet to retrieve a glass. After filling it with water and taking a long drink, he rubbed the back of his neck and headed towards the living room.

He crossed the threshold from the kitchen to the living room and almost dropped the water glass at the sight that greeted him. The place looked ransacked. Furniture was in splinters. Vases were blown apart. Pictures had fallen off of the walls, their frames shattered.

Veloc instantly went into a high state of alert. He put the water glass down on the floor, pulled the gun out from his wasteband, keeping it at the ready and stealthily made his way through the house. Slowly and silently he walked down the hallway and looked into each room. His eyes surveyed the damage in the rooms. Some worse than others. One was untouched. There was one last room at the end of the hallway. Slowly, with his gun at the ready, he made his way over to the last room.

The door was only halfway closed. Veloc stood at the door and listened for a moment. He could hear a low tone that sounded like Baraq, but he wasn't sure. Very slowly he opened the door.

"Baraq?" Veloc lowered his gun. His confusion was obvious.

"Ah, Renegade. Come in, come in," Baraq said with a smile.

"Sir, what happened here?"

"The most wonderful thing," Baraq replied. "Come, let me show you." Baraq walked over to the desk he had been sitting at before Veloc walked in and picked up the Grimmerie with patent excitement.

"Ok, now stand back," Baraq said.

Veloc stayed at the door and watched as Baraq flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted. Baraq moved his hand back and forth, chanting something unintelligible. Within moments there was a spark, followed by a fluorescent glow and suddenly then desk he had been sitting at splintered and crumbled to the ground.

Baraq was ecstatic. "I'm getting the hang of this again."

"I can see that," Veloc responded. "What are your plans now?"

"Well, so far I've only been practicing on little things like this furniture, but I think I'm ready form something much larger. Something I've already accomplished."

"Such as?"

Baraq rubbed his chin for a moment and smiled wickedly. "Something that will let everyone know that I'm back and I mean business. What do you say we give Oz another little land shake?"

* * *

"What in Oz is taking him so long?" Glinda said. Now that Glinda was fretting over Elphaba's safety, she was anxious to get this process over with.

"I'm sure he'll be back in a moment," The Lion said. "If not, we can proceed without him until he does come back."

"Well why don't we just do that. I'd like to get on with this," Glinda replied.

Lion sighed. "As you wish. Lisena, are you ready to resume?"

Lisena nodded and took her place at the desk again. Glinda and Lion sat down as well.

"Lisena, can you read the transcript so that we know where we left off?" Lion asked.

Lisena was just about to do so when there was a loud knock on the door. Glinda and the Lion exchanged confused glances.

"Boq wouldn't bother knocking would he?" Glinda asked.

The Lion shook his head and got up to answer the door. As he began to open the door Tanon, Kerrick and Sarina forced it open the rest of the way and pushed their way into the room.

"Tanon! Kerrick! Sarina!" Glinda squealed happily.

"Glinda, we're so thrilled that you're back safely," Sarina said as she gave Glinda a hug.

"Young lady, I owe you an apology for being so late that evening," Kerrick said as he also gave Glinda a hug.

"Ohhh, it's so good to see you two. Especially you Sarina. It's been too long," Glinda replied. "And Kerrick, you owe me no such apology. That man was in my room long before you would have ever shown up anyway."

"But still," Kerrick replied.

"Glinda, it was my fault. Ever the girl. I took way too long putting on my makeup and applying the finishing touches," Sarina said.

"As I said before, you can't blame yourselves. It would have happened regardless," Glinda replied. "The only way you could have had an impact was if you were there the whole time with me, and quite frankly, I'm glad you weren't. One of you might have gotten hurt...or worse."

Glinda looked at Tanon and gave him a smile. "You couldn't resist could you."

"Look Glinda," Tanon replied. "I know you think you don't need representation, but I really think it's in your best interest. We ran into each other here. Out in the hall."

"You were already here?" Glinda asked.

"We were. My office was broken into, so we were on our way to report the crime when we heard that you were found. We really couldn't have had better timing as it were. You were just arriving, so we followed the procession here." Kerrick replied.

"You said your office was broken into?" Tanon asked surprised.

Kerrick nodded. "It's not good Tanon. Whoever it was knew what they were looking for. They took all our documentation on Baraq's codes. That means they have all the details about the collinear points and perspective centers. Everything."

"What does that mean? Who would want to find Baraq?" Lion asked. He had been close by, listening to the entire conversation.

"I have no idea," Kerrick replied. "At first I thought it had something to do with Glinda's kidnapping. My former secretary was a spy for Baraq's network, so they knew I had this information. I thought they might be using it to whisk Glinda off to another location. It was Lothier's assumption that not everyone knew each other's locations. Just a certain few. But when you turned up, then timing didn't make any sense. If you were already free, why would they need that information?"

"What if it's not Baraq's men that wanted the information?" Glinda asked.

The group stopped and looked at the serious blonde woman.

"What do you mean? Who else would want it, and why?" Tanon asked.

"The only person I can think of is Phanica," Glinda replied. "She was involved in the kidnapping. When Fiyero and Falia showed up, an altercation ensued. Baraq ran. Phanica went the opposite direction. She may be trying to rendezvous with him again."

"That's all we need is those two teaming up," Kerrick said.

"Well, we can't be sure of anything. I'm going to get the guard on this right away and make it a priority," The Lion said.

"Well, I see we've developed quite a party here," Boq said as he entered the room. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

Baraq read the passage from the book to himself, memorizing the lines as he had done once before. After a few moments, the wording, arm movements and hand motions came back to him. He closed the book took a deep breath and began.

* * *

Elphaba was riding through the City Center. She needed a plan and had been mentally devising and dismissing several ever since she arrived at the Emerald City. A young man in a small, one horse carriage rode by her and threw a stack of papers off his cart, in front of the cafe. The evening edition of the newspaper was being delivered to all the businesses and resident subscribers.

Elphaba ignored the young man in the cart and kept her horse moving. She was almost at the cafe when suddenly there was a small rumble. Elphaba stopped her horse. The rumble grew louder. She looked around frantically until finally, she saw it. A purplish hue lighting up the distant sky.

"Oh no!" she said out loud to herself, feeling the fear start to sneak up on her.

A split clock tick later there was a jolt and the ground began to shake. Elphaba's horse spooked instantly, standing on its hind legs and throwing Elphaba off its back. The horse came back down on all fours and ran off in a panic.

The ground was shaking. Elphaba was lying on her back feeling dazed from being thrown. She rolled up onto her elbow and tried to get up as the people around her screamed and tried to flee. Doors flung back at forth. Anything that wasn't secured down was toppling. Elphaba managed to get up on one knee, but still kept her hands on the ground to steady herself. The ground continued to shake until just as suddenly as it had started, the shaking stopped.

Elphaba stood up slowly and looked around. There seemed to be no structural damage to the buildings around her, but the streets were a mess. Others around her were also beginning to gather themselves and get their bearings again. Elphaba made sure that her hood was still secure on her head. She was about to go looking for her horse when something caught her eye. Glinda's picture on the front page of the newspaper.

* * *

"Sweet Oz, what was that?" Sarina said. Kerrick helped her to her feet.

"It's just like last time," Glinda said, her eyes showing the fear inside of her. "He has the book!" Glinda grabbed Tanon's arm. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Sweet Oz, " She said. "It's just like last time. It's all starting again."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"Did you see that?" Mikko asked.

"I sure did," Phanica replied.

The group, on Phanica's direction, had pulled their horses to a halt after the land shakes began and the purplish hue appeared on the horizon.

"That's where we're headed Phanica. You know what that means. Are you sure you want to continue?" Mikko asked pointedly.

"Yes. We just need to proceed with more caution, that's all. It was never in the plans to announce our presence from the start, but you make a good point. Baraq has the Grimmerie in his possession again, and obviously he's figured out how to use it, although to what degree I have no idea," Phanica stated as she contemplated the situation.

"Well, this is the first sign we've seen that he's been practicing with it. Maybe he doesn't have a full command of it's powers. I hear that it takes years for some people to master the Grimmerie, if they're ever able to master it," Mikko stated.

"Be that as it may, I don't want to underestimate Baraq. What we just saw and felt was no small scale parlor trick. Even if he doesn't have it completely mastered, he obviously knows enough to be dangerous to us. Again, we continue with a more cautious approach, but we do continue."

Phanica looked around at the wide-eyed group following her. She was disgusted by the fear she saw in their eyes.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" She yelled across the group. "THOSE LAND SHAKES ARE NOTHING WE HAVEN'T FELT BEFORE IF YOU RECALL. THERE WAS NOTHING TO FEAR THEN, AND THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR NOW. HOWEVER, IF ANYONE HAS HAD A CHANGE OF HEART BECAUSE OF THIS RECENT EVENT, LEAVE NOW. I DON'T NEED TO BE SURROUNDED BY COWARDS!"

The men looked around at one another, wondering if anyone would have the courage to defect. Phanica stared at them silently and intently, watching as indecision crossed their faces. Finally, one man pulled out of the group.

"Phanica, I'm sorry. I have a family to think about," he said.

"You do realize that you can do more good for your family if you stick with me. Once I have the Duplex Stones, you will want for nothing," she replied.

The man hung his head. "I know, but I just can't. My family. I'm sorry."

Phanica's expression became compassionate. "I understand. Please go. Be with your family."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Phanica gave a reassuring nod to the man.

"Maybe once you have the Duplex Stones I can come back into your fold," he said.

Phanica smiled and nodded.

He nodded back and slowly turned his horse around to head back the way they came. Phanica watched him as he slowly left the group. Without warning or hesitation, she stealthily pulled out her bow, reached back for an arrow, lined up her target and released the lethal instrument. The arrow found its mark in the center of the man's back. He momentarily arched his back in pain before falling to the ground dead.

Phanica nonchalantly put the bow back in it's place, smoothed out her hair and looked at the rest of the men.

"Anyone else want to leave?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no Phanica, we're with you." came the jumbled general response in a low toned chorus from the remaining men.

Phanica didn't smile. She didn't speak. She looked the men over, turned her horse and began moving again toward the intended target. Mikko took a big breath, raised his eyebrows and eyed the men before moving to join Phanica. The men looked around at one another before doing the same.

* * *

"No Glinda, it's not happening all over again. This time you're surrounded by friends. This time we know what we're up against, and this time you'll be protected," Tanon tried to reassure her.

"Protected?" Glinda snapped her head towards Tanon then looked around at the others. "Protected? The person that can protect me best can't get near me because she's currently being hunted by our so-called leaders," she said, aiming her comments directly at Boq.

"Now Glinda, we've been over this before," Boq replied

"Exactly!" Glinda turned to face Boq. "We've been through this over and over again. I can tell you until I'm blue in the face about Elphaba's virtues and how she has helped rather than hurt Oz." She started slowly and deliberately moving towards Boq who began to slowly back away in response. "I've told you over and over again how she's saved my life, helped retrieve the Grimmerie, put Baraq behind bars, and yes Boq, yes! How she saved **your **life as well."

"**My **life! She RUINED my life!" Boq spat back.

"Oh, I suppose you'd rather be dead right now! You would have been if she hadn't changed you into someone who wouldn't need a heart to survive," she pointed out.

"Someone? More like something! She'll be in jail in an Ozian minute if the guards find her anywhere near here," he responded.

Glinda looked at Boq, sighed and shook her head. "Well, it's apparent that not do you lack a heart in your body, but you lack any heart on the job as well."

"Glinda, you don't understand..." Boq began.

"Sir Tin Man!" A man in a Captain's uniform unceremoniously burst into the great room, interrupting an uncomfortable confrontation between Glinda and Boq.

Boq looked at the man, rolled his eyes and sighed. "What is it Captain Torio?"

"Why did you give command of my detail to a simple palace guard?" The captain said, obviously exasperated, but still trying to show some decorum.

Tanon ushered Glinda aside, closely followed by Kerrick and Sarina.

"Captain Torio, it's a mere exercise. You'll have your detail back by morning," Boq said.

"With all due respect sir, I heard that they're specifically assigned to..."

"Ah hem!" Boq quickly cleared his throat cutting the captain off. "Can we discuss this official business outside captain?"

The Lion heard this, and though he didn't interfere, he was more than annoyed that the Tin Man would take any official action without his knowledge or consent. He would not rebuke him in front of a subordinate, but he made a mental note to talk to his friend in private and find out exactly what was going on.

Boq and Torio walked out of the great room, leaving the others to their own devices. The Lion decided to pass the time with the Palace Recorder while Tanon, Glinda, Kerrick and Sarina were involved in their own conversation.

"Glinda, seriously. We're here to protect you. You won't be alone for a single second. There's no way Baraq will get his hands on you," Tanon said.

"Tanon there's no way you can guarantee that," Glinda fretted.

"He's right Glinda. We'll all be here for you," Kerrick replied.

"You don't understand," Glinda pleaded. "Baraq won't be stopped. He has the Grimmerie. No matter what you do, he'll find a way around it. If he wants to come after me again there's nothing you can do to stop him. That's why I need Elphie. She has magical abilities that I truly believe can match his. She can counter whatever he throws at us."

Glinda looked at Tanon the supplication evident in her eyes. "I need her Tanon. Until she's here to protect me, I need to hide, stay out of sight. Baraq can't know where I am. I'm frightened."

"Kerrick, Glinda can stay with us can't she?" Sarina supplied. "We have plenty of room, and no one would know that she's there. That way we can hide her and keep an eye on her at the same time."

"That's a fantastic idea," Kerrick said. "It would also be a way to bring Elphaba to you without alerting the Emerald City Guard. Once we find her that is."

"If we can find her," Tannon added. "You know that if Elphaba doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. She's more adept at hiding than anyone I've ever known."

"Glinda, it's up to you," Kerrick said. "We'd love to have you in our home. After I failed you so miserably the night you were kidnapped, I'd welcome the opportunity to make it up to you."

"Please Glinda. Say you'll stay with us," Sarina said.

"Thank you so much you two," Glinda said with an endearing smile. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but as much as I love you for your offer, I just won't feel safe until I see Elphie again."

Kerrick and Sarina nodded disconsolately.

"However, that being said, I will take you up on that offer. I do think that under the circumstances, it's definishly my best option," Glinda said.

"Well, it's settled then," Kerrick said with a smile as he clapped his hands together. "Glinda will stay with us." He walked over to Glinda, took her by the hands and looked into her eyes. "And I'll do everything in my power to help find Elphaba and bring her to you."

* * *

"Captain Torio, what is the meaning of this interruption?"

"Pardon me sir, but you took my detail without my knowledge and turned them over to a...a...a sentry. I'm failing to understand the logic of this or why protocol was breached."

"What do you mean protocol?" Boq asked.

"Sir, he's a sentry. There are levels of service that he must obtain before these types of responsibilities are handed over to him."

"Yes, you're right, but please understand Captain Torio, we feel that he is a very special talent. He's on the fast track to promotion and we want to see how he handles himself before we recommend him to the academy. This is merely an exercise. Nothing to worry about. You'll have your detail back by morning."

"So, are you telling me that the rumors I heard aren't true?" Torio asked with a suspicious tone.

"What rumors are those?"

"That you put a sentry in charge of my detail because you want him to catch the witch. Pardon me sir, but if that's true, it simply looks like you're trying to catch the witch in a covert manner and simultaneously create deniability in case something goes wrong."

"Captain. Of course those rumors aren't true. However, I'll be honest with you. If the witch does happen to show up for some unknown reason, and this young man captures her, it will only confirm our assessment of him."

"Uh huh!" Torio wasn't buying it, but he wasn't in any position to argue. "Sir, I want it made clear and on the record that I oppose this action."

"Duly noted," Boq replied.

"However, I do realize that you and the Lion are the ultimate Commanders of the Emerald City Guard. Therefore I acquiesce to your guidance."

"You're a good man Captain Torio. Please don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Boq said as he slapped the man on the shoulder in quite an informal gesture. "Now, if there's nothing else, I really do need to get back to my company."

"Yes sir. Goodnight sir," Torio turned and began to walk away while Boq did the same in the opposite direction. Torio turned to look back at his exiting Commander. His eyes narrowed as he watched the Tin Man disappear around the corner.

The Captain stopped and contemplated his situation for a moment. He nodded to himself as he formulated a plan in his mind. If the rumors he heard were true, rumors that his own disgruntled men had presented to him, then he needed to take action. He couldn't just leave this situation in the hands of a novice. Something had to be done. Torio began walking back to his office at a hurried pace. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Elphaba saw Glinda's picture prominently displayed on the front of the evening newspaper. She looked around quickly and noticed that people were still running around in confused fright because of the land shakes. Self-consciously she pulled her hood further over her head and reached into the pocket of her cloak to fish out a coin. It was difficult to feel the coin with her gloved hand, but she managed to extract it nonetheless.

The owner of the cafe was still inside barking orders at his staff as they quickly began to sweep up the resulting mess. Elphaba grabbed one of the papers from the stack and placed a coin on top of the remaining pile. She tucked the newspaper under her arm and looked around trying to spot her horse. She thought she saw it at the far end of the roadway.

Looking around to make sure that no one was paying her any extra attention, she quickly headed in the direction of the animal. She felt uncomfortable walking amongst the Ozians as she made her way down the quadlingstone street. Without her horse, a quick getaway was almost impossible. She would have to use her magic to make an escape, and she still wasn't as comfortable as she would like to be with her skills not to mention her endurance. She didn't feel like putting either to the test right now.

As she moved closer and closer to the horse, an older man quickly appeared and tried to corral the animal.

"Easy, girl. Easy," he said.

The obviously frightened horse changed colors before Elphaba's eyes. Not once, but twice. Elphaba stopped in her tracks. This wasn't her horse, but she was temporarily caught up in the fact that she was looking at the 'horse of a different color' that she had heard about for so many years. It brought back a bit of wistful nostalgia as she felt the familiar sense of wonder that she used to feel before she met the Wizard. What a disappointment it was when she learned that everything she'd thought, everything she'd believed about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz was a lie.

She allowed herself a moment of anger and self-pity, but she quickly brushed it aside. There was no time for such indulgences. She needed to find her own horse then read the paper and hopefully get an idea as to Glinda's whereabouts. Time was of the essence.

She quickly moved past the 'horse of a different color' and its master, continuing down the quadlingstone roadway. After several frustrating clock ticks, she finally saw her horse grazing on the overgrowth along the roadside. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief upon spotting her equine friend.

"Hey you, that was pretty frightening wasn't it?" she said as she took the reigns and stroked the horse along the nose. "I know you're hungry, but I really need you to get me to a more private area. Do you think you can do that for me?"

The horse huffed at her and repositioned itself, as she loosened her grip on the reigns, to make it easier for her to climb up on its back.

"I owe you big time," Elphaba said. "And I already know you'll never let me forget it."

The horse whinnied at her as she mounted its back. She didn't know if it completely understood her, but it certainly sensed her needs on a remarkable level. Securing the paper under her arm, Elphaba tsk'd while lightly snapping the reigns. She rode off again with just one thing on her mind. Glinda.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Elphaba rode her horse at a canter for awhile before slowing down to a walk. She'd run the animal mercilessly, and for that she was sorry. Her intent was to find a nice stream and grassy area, allow it a much needed respite, and read that article about Glinda once and for all. The curiosity was killing her, but she didn't want to take her eyes off the road in order to glance at the paper for fear that she might veer off course.

Quadlingstone had long since given way to gravel. The tall evergreens on each side of the forested road positioned themselves as armaments for her protection. At least that's what she liked to tell herself. There was always a comforting feeling that came with trees. The wooded, piney scent evoked memories of her travails over the last six years. Good years to be certain. What she had accomplished with Fiyero, Dr. Frinley, and the rest of the Resistance was monumental, giving birth to a social evolution that the likes of Oz had never seen.

Elphaba sighed at the memories. Once, during her youth, she had thought that her efforts would be celebrated throughout Oz. The awkward, green girl would do good, and all would hold her in the highest esteem. While youthful ignorance was one her greatest deficiencies, elder experience was one of her greatest assets. She would need to call on her experience if she wanted to save Glinda from Baraq once and for all.

A little further up the road, Elphaba saw the marker she was looking for; a small, wooden road sign. Her horse pressed forward until they reached the sign then Elphaba pulled it to a stop. Pointing back in the direction she came from the sign said 'Emerald City'. Back to the left, it pointed to a small trail that lead through the trees. That was the way back to the Yellow Brick Road. Straight ahead was where she was headed though. Restwater creek.

"Just a little further, I promise," Elphaba said to her obediant animal.

The horse chuffed on. Restwater creek was the perfect location, especially under the light of the full moon. The creek was small tributary composed of a confluence of waters from Restwater, Kellswater and the Gillikin River. As they made their way forward the road began to narrow until it was nothing more than a trail. A little further and Elphaba found the spot she was looking for. She pulled on the reigns bringing her horse to a halt, and quickly dismounted.

She kept hold of the reigns as she trudged across the overgrown grass and directed the horse towards the calm currents of the creek. Grass gave way to a small, sandy bank. Elphaba took the bridle off of her horse, gave it a pet and set it loose to eat and drink.

Walking back through the grass towards the large boulders just ahead she took out the newspaper and gave it a quick whip as she opened it up to the front page. The moonlight made it possible to read the papers without the help of any other source of illumination. She was grateful for that. The cloak she was wearing had a few coins in the pocket already, but there were no matches.

Elphaba looked skyward at the luminous moon. These were the types of moons that Glinda always enjoyed. It was after a full moon that she found Glinda last time. Maybe history would repeat itself. She could only hope as she settled on one of the flat, low lying boulders. Once in a comfortable position, she could finally settle in and read whatever the article would convey.

* * *

Linc and Zeph had returned to the rest of the group with news about their possible new host.

"Linc, Zeph, did you speak to Aldebaran?" Dr. Frinley asked.

"No we didn't," Linc said. "but we did speak to one of his men, and he said they have plenty of room. Especially for you Dr. Frinley."

Dr. Frinley smiled, feeling a little embarrassed by the recognition, but also very relieved for the group. "Good. Let's not waste time. We need to get as close to the Emerald City as soon as possible," he said.

"I'll tell Fiyero, " Zeph offered.

"I'll let the rest of the group know," Linc added.

"Good. I'll start getting my things together," Dr. Frinley replied. "Oh, and good job you two. You made it there and back faster than I could have imagined."

Linc and Zeph just waved off the compliment. It was their job as far as they were concerned. No special thanks were necessary.

Dr. Frinley took off his glasses, pulled a cloth from his pocket and began to clean the lenses though they didn't really need cleaning. It allowed him a moment to think. They needed to get to Aldebaran's safe house, get the group fed and find out the status of Elphaba and Glinda.

"_I just pray to Oz you girls are safe," _he thought.

The cloth went back into his pocket, and the glasses perched once again across the bridge of his nose. It was time to go.

* * *

Desidiroso had carefully positioned his men in the courtyard below the windows outside the Ozma Room. The thick brush that surrounded the courtyard provided perfect cover and camouflage. In fact, he couldn't believe how perfect the setup was. There was only one way into the courtyard, and the only way into the Ozma Room without going into the Palace was through that courtyard.

"_If she dares to show up, this will be the easiest arrest ever," _he thought to himself.

He had already placed scouts throughout the area. If the witch was spotted he was to be alerted first. He would then have that scout immediately report the sighting to the Tin Man. It seemed as if the Tin Man was particularly interested in all aspects of this particular seizure. It was understandable. Glinda's safety had to be of the highest priority, especially after her recent kidnapping.

Desidiroso began to imagine how his confrontation with the witch would transpire. He was all too aware of her abilities to cast spells with some chants and those hands. The trick was going to be his ability to restrain her movement once she was captured. It was a good thing he had a gun with him. He was certain he would be a hero tonight.

* * *

Boq quietly re-entered the great room. Glinda, Kerrick, Sarina and Tanon were too preoccupied with their own plans and conversation to notice, but The Lion was keenly cognizant of the fact. He politely excused himself from Lisena's presence and walked over to the Tin Man.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" The Lion asked a surprised Boq.

"Oh, Lion, you surprised me. I was looking at them," Boq said, indicating the huddled group across the room from them.

"Again I ask you, are you going to tell me wha that was all about?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Boq replied.

"Is that right? Then maybe I need to speak with Captain Torio. Perhaps he'll have an 'idea' as to what I'm talking about," The Lion said sardonically

"Oh come now Lion. There's nothing for you to worry about. It's a simple exercise to see if a young talent is as advanced in his training as we all think he is. I personally believe he has the potential to be quite a leader at a very young age," Boq lied.

The Lion sensed duplicity in his voice. "And who exactly is this young talent?"

"As I said, it's nothing for you to worry about. I didn't want to bother you with it in case he failed his test. If there's something to report, I'll make sure that you know about it, however, if he doesn't turn out the way we'd hoped, he'll be placed back on the normal path to leadership and off of the accelerated approach. You needn't bother yourself with such matters."

The Lion was beginning to seethe. He managed to keep the tone and timbre of his voice on an even keel however. Shooting daggers with his eyes, he slowly approached Boq. "I have watched you trying to circumvent my authority over and over again," he said with each deliberate step. "I have largely kept quiet because of what we've been through together, but I will **not…**" he stopped with his face mere inches from the Tin Man's. "I repeat, I will not allow you to continue going behind my back, issuing orders, decrees and edicts without my knowledge or approval. This stops **now**! Do you understand me?"

Boq back up slightly as he began to feel closed into the uncomfortable spacing between him and the Lion. "I have my reasons, and I don't need to explain every single move I make to you," Boq said in a low, fractious tone. "The Wizard left us both in charge, not just you."

"That's where you're wrong," The Lion responded in kind. "He left the three of us in charge. You forget that the Scarecrow was also appointed by the Wizard. This government is an Oligarchy not a Monarchy."

"You do believe in a Meritocracy don't you?" Boq asked quickly.

"You know I do. That's not the point," The Lion responded.

"It is the point. I'm trying to reward a young man for being a diligent soldier and showing a special talent as a skilled leader. You would have me come to you every time I see an opportunity such as this?"

"Yes, I would. And I would reciprocate. If the Scarecrow were still here…"

"**Scarecrow!**You mean Fiyero?" Boq asked incredulously. "You do realize that you're about to reference a criminal don't you?"

"How can you even say that about him? After everything we've been through together," The Lion said angrily.

"He's a member of the Resistance. He's a liar, a fraud and a criminal," Boq spat back.

"No," The Lion replied softly. "He's a hero."

Boq was speechless. The two leaders stared at each other for a moment until Boq raised his head arrogantly. "I'm going to excuse myself. This young man will complete his testing. I have nothing else to say to you on the subject."

Boq turned and reached for the doorknob. The Lion just watched as he retreated from the room.

"So that's how you want to play it," The Lion said to himself.

He turned and walked back towards the Palace Recorder. "Lisena, unfortunately the Tin Man had to leave. I don't think he'll be back for the rest of the night. If you would be so kind as to translate your current recordings and have them ready for review tomorrow, we may be able to pick this up again."

"Yes sir," Lisena said as she began to gather her papers and instruments.

"One more thing Lisena," The Lion said. "I want you to draft an official document for me. As one of the rulers in the County of the Land of Oz, I want you to draft a decree of clemency." He thought for a moment. "No, no…..make that a full pardon. Waive the waiting period for indictable offenses."

"Who shall I name as the pardoned individual or individuals?" Lisena asked.

"Leave a large blank space for me to fill out," The Lion directed. "I want you to draft the document and deliver it to me personally. No one else, no matter how high ranking, is to know of this document."

Lisena came from a dignified line of Palace Recorders. Discretion was her strongest virtues. "I'll get right on it sir," she replied. She gathered the rest of her items and quickly made her way out of the room.

The Lion smoothed out his mane and stared at the empty doorway. "If that's how you want to play it, two can play this game."

* * *

Veloc finished cleaning the broken furniture in the living room. He put the salvageable pieces of wood in a pile near the fireplace, and placed a stack in the fireplace itself. He then stepped back and watched in fascination as Baraq easily lit the wood on fire with a few words and a wave of his hand.

"You know Renegade, I've put a lot of time and effort into learning how to translate and implement these spells. So much effort. You wouldn't think that just the few months I've been away from this book would render me so incapable of remembering what I'd learned."

"Well, it's not a natural language. I hear it's not even of this world," Veloc replied. "I imagine you would have to keep practicing on a constant basis in order to keep your skill level up."

"That Elphaba seems to be able to conjure the spells without benefit of practice," Baraq said resentfully.

"If you'll excuse my saying so sir, Elphaba seems to be a special case. There's something different about her, and I don't mean the obvious. She has special abilities, the likes of which we've never seen before. It's really a shame she chose to suppress her powers instead of develop them," Veloc responded.

"What's really a shame is that I didn't have the foresight to bring her into the fold. She would have been quite an asset," Baraq noted.

"She would have never joined you and you know it. Her principles are something that she's never compromised. Even as our enemy, you have to admire her."

Baraq regarded Veloc for a moment. "You're probably right. So I guess we should be grateful that she hasn't chosen to develop her talents. That's one less formidable opponent to deal with in my quest to overtake Oz."

Baraq picked up a couple more pieces of wood a tossed them into the fire. His eyes watched the flames dance in their chamber as his mind began walking through possibilities of how he would obtain the status over Oz that he desired. "Renegade, you say you keep the documents pinpointing the possible whereabouts of the Duplex Stones on your person at all times is that right?"

"Yes sir. Until you need them."

"I think I may need them very soon. Now that I'm able to cast these spells, I can continue to build up my knowledge base. Can you imagine what power the Grimmerie combined with the Duplex Stones would bring? "

Veloc didn't answer. The question seemed rhetorical to him.

"If I can obtain the Duplex Stones, I can bend people to my will. The ability to change my appearance would be an added bonus. I could imitate heads of state. Act in an official capacity without their knowledge. Gain useful information by presenting myself as a trusted confidant. Forewarned is forearmed after all. I could take this land over covertly if I so choose."

Veloc narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me sir, but can't you just cast a spell to change your appearance? I imagine that taking over someone's mind and controlling it might be a bit beyond your skill level at the present time, but it seems as though a transfiguration is a much more rudimentary," he said.

"One of the unfortunate side effects of the Grimmerie is that once you cast such a spell, it's irreversible, so no, I can't use the book to change my appearance. I'll need the stones for that."

"I see. I forgot about that little quirk." Veloc replied.

Baraq began to pace. "Let's see, I can cause inanimate objects to crumble or explode. I can cause great pain to an individual by manipulating their musculature and causing painful contractions. This renders them defenseless against me, but I can't do it to groups, just individuals. I can cause the land to shake, but is that enough?"

"What are you thinking sir?" Veloc asked.

"What if we meet with more resistance than I'm able to attend to?" Baraq asked. "What if we run into Elphaba again and she's started working on her magic? I'm going to need a much more sweeping method of dealing with her and the masses."

Veloc stared at Baraq. He could see the wheels turning in that man's head.

"What if…," Baraq raised a finger "…I were able to call upon a force that was so powerful, people wouldn't be able to resist?"

"Such as?" Veloc asked.

"Such as, perhaps, a tornado?"

"Sir, you don't have, nor are you anywhere near having the ability to manipulate weather like that. Are you?" Veloc asked.

Baraq found a pen and paper and quickly jotted something down. He allowed a slow smile to crawl across his face. "No, but I know someone who is."

Baraq and Veloc looked at each other. Baraq turned over the piece of paper he had written on and showed it to Veloc. On the piece of paper was one singular name.

Veloc saw the name, smiled and gave Baraq a nod of approval. The name on the paper...Morrible.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**GLINDA THE GOOD SAFE AT WIZARD'S PALACE**

Such was the headline of evening edition of The Ozmopolitan News. Elphaba read the story with an acute interest and edginess.

"It has become known by the staff of The Ozmopolitan that our most wonderous Glinda The Good, after being rescued from a harrowing ordeal when she was kidnapped by Baraq of The Glikkus, is now safely being looked after in the Wizard's Palace. How long she will be under the protective custody of the guard is unknown as is the level of continuing danger to our beloved Glinda. What we do know is that she will be specifically placed in the care of The Emerald City Guard. This is good and welcome news to all the caring and concerned citizens of Oz.

While Glinda continues to recover from her tribulation she will be an esteemed guest in the most coveted and prestigious of the Palace's guest quarters, The Ozma Room."

Elphaba slapped the paper against the boulder, stood up and began to pace. "How could they? How could they just give away her whereabouts like that?" she said out loud in an angry tone. "This is a map that will lead Baraq right to her."

Elphaba was incensed. She needed to calm down and recollect herself. After a few more paces and some deep breaths, she calmed down enough to start thinking through the situation. She grabbed the paper and read through the rest of the article. Most of it was just a glowing tribute to Glinda. In spite of her anger at the newspaper editor for being so irresponsible in publishing Glinda's whereabouts, she had to smile about the blatant adoration being showered upon her love. In some ways, it was a small reflection on her that someone so loved by so many people, someone who could choose anyone she wanted to be with actually chose her. The thought warmed Elphaba inside. Still, Baraq was out there somewhere. Time was now of the essence. She had to get to Glinda and get to her fast.

Elphaba looked at her horse. She had put that poor animal through too much already. He wasn't in any condition to be ridden anymore. She looked back towards the road sign that pointed towards the Wizard's Palace. It wasn't far, and it would take longer by foot, but she could still reach the Palace in short order. It was more important that her horse was rested enough to take her and Glinda away from this place once she found her.

Elphaba walked over to her horse and put her hand on its shoulder. The horse lifted its head and acknowledged the green woman.

"I'm going to leave you here for awhile. You rest up because I'm going to need you at your strongest," she said. "I'm bringing Glinda back with me, and we're all going away from this place. You think you can be there for me when I come back?"

The horse motioned its head up and down as if to answer her question and lend approval to her plan. Elphaba smiled and patted the horse on the head. "I'll be back. Not too long. I promise."

She pulled her cloak tighter to her. A familiar chill coursed through her which caused her to momentarily pause. Intellectually she knew that she needed to examine why that feeling suddenly came over her, but emotionally she needed to get to the Palace. She would try to figure it out as best she could along the way.

* * *

Kerrick looked around. Lisena and the Tin Man had both left the room. The Lion stayed behind as a courtesy.

"Are we through here?" Kerrick asked looking around.

"For the time being," the Lion said. "I would like your permission to interview your client again if it becomes necessary. Lisena is translating what we've recorded already. You'll have the full transcript in your office tomorrow."

"Excellent. In that case, I'm going to take Glinda out of here and get her to a safe location," Kerrick said.

"Where are you taking her?" The Lion asked.

"If you please sir, we'd like to keep that to ourselves. The less people that know the safer she'll be."

"I understand. Good luck to you, and please do keep her safe. She's important to the citizens of Oz. She's important to all of us."

Kerrick nodded as the Lion excused himself from the room.

"Well, it looks like we're free to leave, " he said upon returning to the group.

Glinda looked around feeling a little astonished. "Oh my, we've been so engrossed in our conversation that I didn't even notice that everyone left. They must think I'm terribly rude."

"I doubt that," Kerrick said. "They had other matters to attend to apparently. The Lion would like to retain permission to interview you again if necessary."

"Of course," Glinda replied. "They know the ground rules. As long as they comply, I'll tell them whatever I can."

"Ground rules?" Tanon asked.

"Yes. Ground rules that I've dubbed my Elphie rules. They are not to ask any questions about her or The Resistance or the interview is terminated immediately. Any comments that might slip regarding any of them, especially Elphie are considered off the record."

"Ah, I see," Tanon said with a smile. "Of course I should never have doubted that even in this situation you'd be thinking of her first."

"I'm always thinking about her. She's my first thought when I wake up in the morning, and my last thought before I fall asleep at night."

"She's been good for you Glinda," Sarina said. "You may not have noticed, but there's been a very tangible change in you. You're a better person for having been with her."

Glinda smiled broadly. "Thank you Sarina. That means so much to me. It's also important to me that my friends accept us, not just tolerate the idea of us. She means everything to me."

"I can see that," Sarina replied. "You know that Kerrick and I will always welcome the two of you in our home."

Kerrick put his arm behind Sarina and pulled her closer to him. "And that means **always** young lady, " Kerrick added.

Tanon looked at the couple then looked at Glinda. "I don't think I need to reiterate my support for you two do I? I'm always on your side. Yours and Elphaba's."

Glinda just smiled, thankful for her friends.

"Alright people. What do you say we get out of here? We can get back to the house, cook up some dinner and have a nice quiet evening for a change," Kerrick said.

"I am getting hungry, now that you mention it," Glinda replied.

"Good! It's settled then. Let's get going, " Kerrick suggested.

The group continued with some light chatter as they headed for the front doors of the Palace.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something. We parked our carriage quite a ways away. You don't mind a little walk do you?" Kerrick asked sheepishly.

"No, not at all," Tanon replied. "Glinda?"

"No, I don't mind. To tell you the truth, after what I've been through recently, I'm happy to be able to walk at all."

Kerrick furrowed his brows. Sarina raised hers in surprise.

"You're going to have to fill us in on everything that happened to you Glinda. You don't have to do it tonight, but as your attorney, I think I should know," Kerrick said.

"Absolutely. I don't mind telling you at all. In fact, it might be interesting dinner conversation. I think I still need to talk about it anyway. Normally I'd be talking to Elphie about it, but…" Glinda's voice trailed off.

Tanon put his arm around her shoulders. She responded by putting her arms around his waist and giving him a warm hug.

After a few moments of walking on polished floors down Emerald tinted hallways the group finally exited the Palace. Glinda looked down the mostly deserted street. The only person present was a lower ranking guard who was headed towards them. Unsure of whether or not the guard was coming to see one of them, they all waited at the top of the steps. The guard lightly saluted the group, acknowledging Glinda as he headed right past them and into the Palace.

"Guess that answers that," Tanon said.

Glinda chuckled.

"You know Glinda, it's too bad you don't have your wand with you. You could bubble us all over to the carriage," Kerrick joked.

"Forget the carriage. She could bubble us straight to the house," Sarina added with a giggle.

"My wand! I completely forgot about it," Glinda said coming to a halt.

"Don't worry about it," Tanon said. "It was confiscated from your hotel room by the authorities. I can pick it up at the evidence room tomorrow along with any other personal effects they might have taken into custody."

Glinda breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Tanon. I think I'll feel even better once I have it back in my hands. Safer maybe."

"I promise. You'll have it back before the sun is highest in the sky tomorrow," Tanon pledged.

The group continued their trek down the deserted streets and back to the carriage where the horses were restless and ready to get home themselves.

* * *

The young guard ran through the hallways of the Palace. His boots echoing with every step down the acoustic corridors. "Excuse me, have you seen the Tin Man?" He asked a passerby.

The woman pointed in the direction of the Great Room, and the young man ran off. He continued asking people he encountered. No one knew exactly where the Tin Man was, but they had seen him recently and pointed the young man in that direction.

After a few more frantic moments of running and asking for the whereabouts of the Tin Man, Boq finally came into view.

"Young man, are you looking for me?" Boq asked.

"Yes sir," the out-of-breath guard said running up to him. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Well, what is it? I haven't got all night."

"Sorry sir. Interim Captain Desidiroso sent out a group to scout the city. We were told that if we spotted the witch that we were to report the sighting immediately to the both of you."

Boq suddenly became very interested. "And did you see her?"

"Yes sir. I think so sir."

"You think so?"

"Well, it was dark and she was wearing a cloak. Also, it was just after the land shakes, so there was a lot of confusion in the streets, but I'm almost positive it was her."

"Tell me what you saw," Boq requested.

"I saw a woman near Neverdale Café. It was only for a moment, but I caught a glimpse of her face in the moonlight. I could swear her skin looked to have a greenish tone to it."

"What did she do?" Boq asked.

"Well, not much. She picked up a newspaper and left with it. I don't know where she went as I was specifically instructed to report the sighting immediately, not to follow her."

"She picked up the newspaper," Boq said to himself as he rubbed his fingers across his metal chin. He smiled at the young man and slapped him on the shoulder. "You did very well young soldier. You will be commended and given a bonus in pay for your diligent work."

"Thank you very much sir."

"No, thank you. You are dismissed."

The young guard saluted, completed a military about face and left to report to Desidiroso.

Boq couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he headed towards the Ozma Room. It only took a few minutes for him to reach the room and make his way inside.

It was the grandest of all the rooms at the Palace. More polished floors, Gillikinese Woven area rugs and satin bedcovers. A grand piano was situated near a fireplace at the far right end of the room, with plush sitting chairs, a coffee table and a couch for conversation or musical enjoyment near the fireplace as well.

The room was illuminated by the bright moonlight making candlelight unnecessary, however, the Tin Man lit a few of the wall sconce candles to make the room look occupied. Boq eyed the spiral staircase and quickly made his way towards it. He climbed the stairway to the loft above and looked around. To the right was a set of glass doors which lead to a balcony overlooking the public square. This balcony served as the location that several dignitaries made speeches to the masses of Oz. The balcony itself was considered an Ozian landmark, but that wasn't his destination.

Straight ahead was a large picture glass window overlooking the courtyard below. It was the perfect seat for what Boq anticipated was going to be great theater. He had a view of the entire courtyard as well as the entry beyond that was obscured from those within the courtyard by the large evergreens just in front of the entry.

He grabbed a chair from the sitting area just to the right of the king size bed and placed it in front of the window. While he could see outside, with the lights out upstairs, no one would be able to make him out on the inside.

He settled comfortably into the chair. "This is going to be quite a show," He said to himself. Looking out at the courtyard the grin returned to his face. Finally, he would be rid of Elphaba once and for all.

* * *

Desidiroso quietly issued orders through hand motions to his men. He had no idea if the witch was close by and he didn't want to give away their position. The men hid behind bushes, retaining walls and trees. As an experienced group under Captain Torio, this group was excellently trained in camouflaging themselves.

With everyone in place the waiting game began. Desidiroso absently stroked the handgun in the holster on his belt. Should it became necessary to use it, he would be ready.

* * *

Elphaba reached The Palace in short order. Over the years she had learned of about the layout of The Palace, so placing herself in the vicinity of the Ozma Room was not a problem for her. Large brick walls surrounded the courtyard. In the middle of the wall nearest her was the courtyard entrance. It was unguarded. Once again an internal warning signaled to her as she walked up to the wall on the right side of the entryway.

Very slowly she peered around the corner. The courtyard looked deserted. Beyond the tall evergreens that partially obscured her view she could see that the downstairs lights were on. Elphaba moved back out of view and put her back against the wall. She couldn't ignore what her senses were trying to tell her, but still…… She looked at the moon which always made her think of Glinda. Looking back down again, she'd made a decision. She had to know if Glinda was in there. Should she wait it out, trying to catch a glimpse of her love from her current position, or should she make her way to the window and try to have a look inside? Her mind wrestled with those questions.

Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed. Opening her eyes and turning around to face the wall, she looked back into the courtyard, scouring every inch that she could see. All was quiet. She looked at the window, back to the courtyard, and back to the window again.

"I have to know," she said quietly to herself. Elphaba took a moment to gather up her courage. After a few moments she took a deep breath. "No time like the present."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

_Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed. Opening her eyes and turning around to face the wall, she looked back into the courtyard, scouring every inch that she could see. All was quiet. She looked at the window, back to the courtyard, and back to the window again._

"_I have to know," she said quietly to herself. Elphaba took a moment to gather up her courage. After a few moments she took a deep breath. "No time like the present."_

* * *

Boq sat quietly in the dark of the upstairs loft in the Ozma room. From his position he held a commanding view of the courtyard and the area beyond its walls. _'Ah, the vantage of wisdom that often comes with age,'_he mentally congratulated himself. His was a well formed plan. He was just about to lean back in the chair when a hint of a shadowy figure appeared at the wall. He couldn't see who it was, but still he knew. He stood and moved closer to the window, but not so close as to invite the moonlight to reflect off of his mirrored tenement.

Finally, he would have some measure of revenge against this woman who ruined his life. She'd turned him into this abomination, and as a result the love he might have shared with Glinda was forever ruined leaving only a very crenelated friendship with the object of his desire. Now that dream was gone. It was eradicated the moment Elphaba used that **book **to destroy his life. Now he would destroy hers.

The realization that his reprisal was finally within his grasp elicited a smile from the tin lips. All he had to do now was hide and watch.

* * *

Elphaba's stomach was in a knot. She was ignoring her intuition and she was fully aware of that fact. Nonetheless she took a deep breath, pulled the hood further down over her forehead and stepped out from behind the protection of the wall that shielded her presence.

Before she could take two steps, and hand gripped her tightly around her right elbow and pulled her back. Elphaba was pinned back against the wall by a large man in uniform whose hands were firmly on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said softly but sternly.

Elphaba reacted quickly, pushing her arms up and out causing the man in front of her to lose his grip on her shoulders. She tried to run but he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. The two fought in a muted struggle. The only sounds coming from the act of resistance.

The man tried to wrap his arms around Elphaba in an attempt to contain her and gain some control. Elphaba was having none of it. She elbowed him in the gut, turned in place and pushed the man back with a hard thrust of her foot against his chest.

The man nearly lost his balance in front of the entryway to the courtyard, but quickly found his bearings. His persistence was beginning to get on Elphaba's nerves. She turned to face him as he ran back towards her. Counting on his over zealous efforts to charge her, Elphaba timed herself precisely, jumped in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick intended for his jaw. What she didn't count on was that he was ready for her. He grabbed her leg midair and pulled her off balance towards him.

* * *

Boq watched as the shadowy figure peaked around the courtyard fence. He waited with splendid anticipation. The cloaked figure finally emerged from behind the wall and took a step towards the courtyard when suddenly…….

"What? What happened?" Boq said to himself. The figure he knew was Elphaba had made a move towards the courtyard and was suddenly jerked back.

Boq waited. He saw her run out in front of the entryway only to be pulled back behind the fence again. Boq let out an incredulous breath. Before he knew it, he saw one of his officers stumble out in front of the courtyard entry only to regain his balance and charge back behind the fence.

"Damn! Damn him!" Boq screamed out loud as he slammed his fist against the wall. Turning on his heels, Boq quickly made his way down the stairs and out of the Ozma Room.

* * *

Elphaba fell to the ground with a hard thump. The man quickly pulled her up again with her back towards him, placed his large arms around her, finally restraining her as he had originally intended to. He pushed her up against the wall for added support and brought his left hand up to cup her mouth.

"Listen to me," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Right now there are guards hidden in that courtyard, and they're looking for you."

Elphaba turned her head slightly towards him. As much as her current position would allow. She eased up and momentarily stopped struggling against him.

"If I let you go, do you promise not to make a sound, and let me explain?"

Elphaba nodded slightly and the man gently eased his grip on her. The man stepped away from her, allowing her a little space. Elphaba looked him over as he straightened his uniform coat. He had very pleasing features. An older man, seemingly late in his fourth decade. Dark hair with a hint of grey around the temples, short sideburns, a trim goatee, and emerald green eyes to go with is chiseled features.

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm Captain Torio," he said.

"You're Captain of the Guard," Elphaba replied. "Why would you help me?"

"First of all, you're right. I am Captain of the Guard. A position I believe was once held by another man who spent a very long time looking for you. Your friend Fiyero."

"You know Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"I do. I'm also very good friends with another acquaintance of yours. Dr. Frinly."

"Dr……you know….." Elphaba stammered at the unexpected revelation.

"Yes, I know Dr. Frinly. You see, here, within these walls, I'm Captain Torio, but outside of these walls I'm in charge of the doctor's Emerald City network. My real name is Aldebaran. I am your friend, and you are in danger."

Elphaba was stunned into silence.

"The first thing we need to do is get you out of here. Did you bring a horse?"

"Yes, but I left it at Restwater Creek, just down the trail from the old signpost."

"Ok then do me a favor. Wait here while I go get us a horse. I'll take you back to yours then we'll head on over to my center of operations. Your friends should be there by now."

Elphaba nodded. Aldebaran nodded back and turned to leave.

"Wait," Elphaba called after him in an elevated whisper. "What about Glinda. She's also in danger. I need to get her out of here."

"She's not here Elphaba. She was here earlier, but she's left. That whole story in the newspaper was planted. It was meant to bring you here tonight. You were supposed to go into that courtyard to have a look through the windows. Once you were inside, my men would have surrounded you. You're a great fighter, but you wouldn't have escaped that situation. I guarantee it. We're really lucky that there's a façade of evergreens in front of the entry blocking the view of the guards on the other side of that wall. Otherwise they'd already be on you. So just stay here for now and stay quiet. I'll be right back," he whispered back at her.

Elphaba nodded again. As she watched Torio/Aldebaran leave and disappear around the far corner of the wall, she felt a rising anger within her. Who was she mad at? The ones who planted the story about Glinda, or herself for disregarding her intuition?

Torio's guards must've been excellently trained. Elphaba moved to the edge of the wall again and chanced another peek into the courtyard. Those evergreens did obscure the view, but she could still see into the courtyard from between the branches. It still looked so calm and clear. If she didn't know better, she'd still swear it was empty.

"Hello Elphaba," came a familiar voice behind her.

Elphaba spun around to face her addressor.

"Boq!"

"Yes, it's me. It's so good of you to grace us with your presence again. "

"What have you done with Glinda?" Elphaba asked with an incensed tone.

"Glinda's fine. She was here earlier, but she left."

"So I'm told. Where? Where did she go?"

"I have no idea really. And to be honest with you, it's not really my concern. In fact, my only concern is you."

"You planted that story in the newspaper," Elphaba accused.

"Guilty," he said putting his hand over his allusive heart and raising his right hand as if to swear to Oz. "I knew that you would come for her. After all, you're _lovers _now," he said, putting distasteful emphasis on lovers.

"So that's what this is really about isn't it? You're so insanely jealous that you can't see straight. You're entirely consumed with revenge on someone who means you no harm."

"That's some of it, I will admit. The thought of Glinda choosing you instead of me makes my stomach turn, or it would if I had a **real **stomach. Instead all I have is this metal prison you've put me in. You turned me into a Tin Man. You stole the only woman I've ever loved. YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

* * *

Desidiroso heard Boq yell from beyond the courtyard walls. It sounded a bit muffled due to the natural baffling created by the curtain of evergreens in front of the courtyard entrance. He motioned to a few of the men to wait even as his hand grasped the handle of his pistol.

* * *

"Boq, believe me, it was never my intention to ruin your life. I was trying to save it. Nessa didn't know what she was doing when she picked up the Grimmerie and began chanting a spell that she thought would make you love her. Her spell caused your heart to shrink. If I didn't act fast, you'd be dead right now."

"You should have let me die," Boq snapped.

"Surely you don't mean that. There must be something in your life that's good. Someone?" Elphaba asked.

"There was someone. Someone who made being incarcerated in alloy bearable, but you took her away from me," Boq said. He was careful not to shed tears. It was well documented just how easily he rusted.

"Boq please, you have to believe me, I never intended for any of this to happen to you. If there was anything I could do to make it up to you I would. Is there? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can rot in prison until the Kumbric Witch claims your soul," Boq said through gritted teeth. "GUARDS! OUT HERE! SHE'S OUT HERE!"

"GO, GO, GO!" Desidiroso yelled.

The men quickly responded and ran to the front of the courtyard.

Elphaba tried to get away, but Boq grabbed her wrist preventing her escape. She twisted her wrist violently in his hands until she wrestled it free. Within seconds the guards came pouring through the open entryway, surrounding her with their spears at the ready. Desidiroso came quickly up the rear with his gun aloft.

Elphaba could see that there was no way out. She raised her hands in a gesture of surrender as Boq stepped back. Desidiroso was already on a very nervous edge.

'_Now there's some other things you need to know that are very important. Elpha... the witch is extremely powerful and magically gifted. She uses her hands to cast her spells, so under no circumstances are you to allow her to get her hands into position to cast a spell on your or the men and escape.'_

Desidiroso heard those words clearly in his head. He didn't see a woman about to quietly surrender, he saw a witch about to cast a spell. Without hesitation he fired a shot from his handgun. The bullet caught Elphaba on the left shoulder, ripping across the base of her deltoid muscle just above the biceps.

"NO!" A yell startled the would be captain as the real Captain Torio came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm, putting pressure on his wrist until the gun dropped to the ground. Torio pushed Desidiroso away and quickly picked up the gun, aiming it at the would-be captain.

"STAND DOWN! EVERYBODY STAND DOWN!" Torio yelled.

The men looked confused, but reluctantly lowered their spears.

Elphaba grabbed her shoulder and bent down slightly in pain. She saw the men lower their spears and took the opportunity to run.

"Don't let her get away!" Boq yelled with exasperation.

"I SAID STAND DOWN!" Torio yelled moving around the men.

The men looked at Torio, waiting for some guidance, and truth be told, they were resentful of the Tin Man for putting such a low ranking guard in charge. They would do as Torio asked. Torio moved his gun from Desidiroso to Boq.

"Captain, this is outrageous!" Boq said angrily.

"No sir! What's outrageous is the stunt you pulled here tonight," Torio spat back.

"I'll have you court marshaled for this," Boq fumed.

"Just try," Torio responded. "Now I'm going to go find her. If anyone follows me they'll be shot on the spot." Torio raised the gun to make his point. He began to back away from the crowd. Slow steps quickened until he turned around and began running in the direction he'd seen Elphaba take.

Boq angrily turned to Desidiroso. "You and I will have a word young man. I want to see you back inside the Palace **right now!**"

The young soldier deflated quickly. He had the witch and he'd allowed her to escape. He wasn't looking forward to whatever it was the Tin Man had to say to him.

* * *

Kerrick locked the last clasp of the carriage's convertible soft top.

Opening the carriage door, Tanon offered his hand to the women. "Ladies," he said politely as Sarina took the offered hand.

Tanon helped her into the carriage and turned to offer Glinda the same courtesy. She smiled and took his hand when suddenly a chill came upon her. Glinda stopped short, took a quick breath and brought her hand to her chest just below her neck. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard.

"Glinda?" Tanon called her name with concern in his voice.

"Glinda dear, what is it?" Sarina asked.

Kerrick turned to look as well.

"Elphie," Glinda said more to herself than anyone else.

"What?" Tanon asked

Glinda came out of her temporary catatonia and looked pleadingly at Tanon. "We have to go back. Something's wrong."

Glinda walked over to Kerrick and put her hand on his arm. "Please. Please take me back there to have a look. Earlier tonight I had a very strong feeling that Elphie was coming for me. Now there's a chill down my spine and I can't help but think that she's here and she's in trouble. I can't explain how I know this, I just do. Please Kerrick."

"Say no more. You don't even have to ask." Kerrick looked at Tanon. "Care to ride up front with me?"

Tanon nodded affirmatively. He quickly helped Glinda into the back with Sarina then made his way to the front of the carriage and climbed up to the front seat with Kerrick.

"YAH!" Kerrick snapped the reigns as he yelled to get his horses moving.

The carriage quickly exited the lot and headed down the road towards the palace.

Glinda's heart was racing. She just couldn't dismiss this feeling. She hoped to Oz she was wrong about everything. That Elphie was safe with the rest of her friends right now, but deep inside she knew better, and all she cared about was getting back to the Palace as soon as possible.

* * *

Elphaba was out of breath from running. She was nearly at Restwater Creek now, but she was beginning to feel weak and light-headed. Slowing down, she took her hand away from the wound on her shoulder and looked at it. Her hand was covered in blood and she could see the darkened stains coming from her cloak as well. She was bleeding profusely.

'_A breach of the cephalic vein? No, no! Damage to the __thoracoacromial artery. In fact, the Deltoid Branch of the thoracoacromial artery. That's what it is. No wait…what? Oh shut up Elphaba! Who cares!'_ Such was the clutter of nonsensical thoughts racing through Elphaba's mind.

Hurt and bleeding, her mind was trying to make sense of what had just happened. She closed her hand tightly around the wound again and pressed on. Her feet began to feel weighted with every step. Each subsequent stride began to take its toll as her feet began to drag along the roadway. Finally she could see the signpost up ahead. Thoughts of Glinda propelled her forward until she reached the landmark.

Upon arriving at the sign, Elphaba stopped and looked around, surveying the road for any sign that she had been followed. She saw no one, and heard nothing but the occasional soft rustle of what remained of the leaves in the deciduous trees and bushes. Relief washed over her as she took another moment to catch her breath. After a time she decided it would be best to get to her horse and get away from this place, but weakening at an accelerated pace, she wasn't prepared for her first step away from the signpost.

In one step she felt like she'd been placed on a lift and unceremoniously dropped. Her knee buckled and her legs refused to support her anymore. Before she knew it, Elphaba had fallen to the ground. In a dazed and confused state, she managed to roll over onto her back and prop herself up on her right elbow. The grounds around her seemed to move on their own, as if their foundation consisted of a turbulent sea. The weakness, the motion, the pain all joined together in a confluence of sensory overload. Elphaba fell onto her back again and stared at the starry night sky. She just needed to rest. If she could just close her eyes for a moment, she would gather herself again and move on. Elphaba gave into the feeling. She was out the moment she closed her eyes. Outside of some croaking frogs and chirping crickets the night was still. She was injured, and she was alone.

* * *

Kerrick hurried the carriage through the nearly abandoned streets of Oz back towards the Palace. Apparently the land shakes had frightened people enough that they chose the secure confines of their own homes as opposed to going out for the evening. The paucity of people allowed Kerrick some uncharacteristic bravado while driving his carriage through the streets. He didn't know why, but he believed in Glinda's intuition where Elphaba was concerned. The women seemed to have an uncanny connection that couldn't be explained. He felt her sense of urgency and acted on it.

The Palace was just up ahead. Glinda could see it, but her instinct lead her to issue instruction to Kerrick.

"Turn left up here," she said edgily.

Kerrick pulled the reigns, guiding the horses left down the road that lead for some way around the perimeter of the Palace. The road curved to the right. Kerrick urged his horses forward. As they rounded the corner and the road straightened, the group spotted a faction of the guard standing around quite casually.

Kerrick pulled up to the gathering and stopped his horses.

Glinda poked her head out of the carriage. She had a sense of foreboding, still she remained calm and addressed the men in a general fashion. "Pardon me, did something happen here that I should be aware of?"

"Nothing to worry about Miss Glinda. We had a disturbance here earlier, but it's under control now," one of the men answered.

"A disturbance? What kind of a disturbance?" Tanon asked.

The men looked at one another trying to decide how much of the truth they should divulge. Seeing as Glinda was with this group, and was, after all, a member of the Ozian hierarchy, the men nodded to one another in tacit agreement.

"The witch was here earlier. We almost caught her, but she got away," said one of the guards.

"Yeah, but not before we shot her," said another man sounding as if he were the one to pull the trigger.

Sarina put her hand on Glinda's arm and gave her a supportive squeeze.

"SHOT HER?!" Glinda yelled. "WHO SHOT HER? WHERE IS SHE?" Glinda was almost beside herself.

"Our interim Captain," explained another guard. "Unfortunately in the ensuing confusion she managed to get away. But not to worry. Captain Torio went after her."

"Which way did they go?" Kerrick asked.

A few of the men pointed in the direction that Elphaba and Torio had gone. Without a word Kerrick snapped the reigns and urged the horses into a full run. Glinda fell back onto the seat of the carriage. She looked around aimlessly, trying to sort out what she'd just heard.

"They shot her," she said out loud. Slowly her eyes moved upward until they met Sarina's. "They shot her." Glinda put her head in her hands then began rubbing her own temples. She felt an intense pressure building up.

Sarina's brows furrowed. She shook her head and moved from her seat across from Glinda. She sat next to the frightened blonde and put her left arm around Glinda's back. "She's going to be ok. You heard them. She got away."

Glinda dropped her hands, looked up and away. Tears began to form in her eyes as the image of an injured Elphaba played in her mind. "We don't even know where she is, where they shot her or how badly she's injured."

"Maybe they missed," Sarina offered, not believing it herself.

Glinda looked at a sincere Sarina. "They didn't say they shot **at **her. They said they shot her. Sweet Oz Sarina, we have to find her."

"And we will," Sarina said with determination. "Kerrick will make sure of that."

* * *

Torio's pace never slowed. He kept moving along the road as quickly as his legs could carry him. He wished he'd had time to get his horse, but he'd heard the Tin Man's elevated voice calling for the troops, and he knew he had to get back as soon as possible.

He was grateful that he and Elphaba had talked long enough for her to tell him that her horse was at Restwater Creek. He was positive she was headed there. Up ahead he spotted the signpost. Within moments he arrived at the marker. His heart pounded from the exertion as well as the sight of Elphaba lying on the ground in front of him.

Torio quickly knelt next to her. He could see the blood stains on the cloak. "That's not good," he said to himself. Unbuttoning the top buttons of her cloak, he pulled the heavy material away in order to have a look at her arm. The sight of the injury caused him to inhale sharply through his teeth. He put the cloak back in place and cupped her face in his hands.

"Elphaba………..Elphaba," he kept calling her name trying to wake her.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes.

"Elphaba, can you understand me? I need to get you out of here."

"My horse," Elphaba whispered with half closed lids.

"I'll get your horse, but I need to get you out of sight. I'm going to carry you to a safe place do you understand?"

"Uh huh," Elphaba barely managed.

Torio gently moved his right arm behind her shoulders, placed his left arm under her knees and lifted her off of the ground. Her injured shoulder was pressed against his chest, helping to stop the continued blood flow. Torio carried her along the road until he found a large boulder to the left, just off the roadway. He hastened his steps until he reached the boulder and gently put her down. Her eyes were closed again, and he thought briefly about waking her to tell her he was going to find her horse, but thought better of it. Time was of the essence. He needed to get her back to his place and Dr. Frinly as soon as possible.

As he stood up, he heard the unmistakable sound in the distance of an approaching vehicle. A carriage. That would be a much more desirable mode of transportation than a horse. He felt confident that he could get the passersby to stop for him as he was still in uniform and the Ozian proletariat was very accommodating more often than not.

Torio hurried to the edge of the roadway. He could see the carriage approaching. It was covered. _'Perfect,' _he thought.

He moved out to the middle of the roadway, waving his arms above his head in a back and forth motion.

"Oh for the love of…." Kerrick said as he slowed his horses until they stopped just in front of the officer.

"Pardon me officer, but we're in a bit of a hurry," Kerrick began.

Torio moved over to the driver's side of the carriage. "Excuse me sir. I'm very sorry, but I have an emergency and need your assistance."

"YOU!" Glinda leaped out of the carriage.

"Glinda?" Torio said with surprise.

"I recognize you. You were the officer at the Palace. The one who was talking to the Tin Man."

At that moment, Glinda spotted the blood stains that had transferred from Elphaba's cloak to his uniform.

"Who's blood is that?" she asked with a quivering voice. "Is it hers? Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Miss Glinda please. I'm trying to help her, not hurt her," Torio said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Glinda moved out from under his touch. "Where is she?"

"I put her over there, behind that boulder, I wanted her out of sight in case anyone came looking for us," he said pointing to the boulder.

Glinda looked at the large rock and took a couple of tentative strides towards it before breaking out into a full sprint.

Kerrick and Torio were right on her heels. Tanon stayed at the carriage with Sarina who was busy looking in the back of the carriage for a first aid kit. It was something that Kerrick had insisted they have on hand.

Glinda reached the boulder quickly, running around to the backside of it. "Elphie!" She quickly dropped to her knees beside the recumbent woman.

"Elphie, Elphie can you hear me?" Glinda cupped Elphaba's cheek with her right hand. She ran her thumb in a circle over that cheek as she continued calling her loves name. "Elphie. Wake up. Elphie look at me."

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Glinda in front of her, she thought she was dreaming. "Glinda," she said with a weak smile.

"I'm here sweetness. I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to take care of you."

"Let me get her," Torio said. He placed his arms around Elphaba just as he had before and lifted her again.

Glinda got up and kept her hand lightly in contact with Elphaba arm. The trio hurried back to the carriage. Glinda climbed in first at Kerrick's urging. Kerrick climbed in next and help Torio place Elphaba inside on the seat next to Glinda.

"Let's get that coat off of her. Where is she injured?" Sarina asked.

Torio unbuttoned the cloak as he'd done before and moved it off of Elphaba's shoulder.

"Oh my, " Sarina gasped.

Glinda pulled Elphaba's head to her chest, using her hand to keep the green woman in place. She kissed her forehead and closed her eyes, not wanted to be confronted with what looked like a severe injury to her love's shoulder.

"Give me the gauze and a large pad, " Kerrick said.

"Should we disinfect it first?" Sarina asked.

Kerrick nodded and Sarina handed him a bottle of peroxide. He looked at Glinda who'd opened her eyes by now. They both knew that if Elphaba was conscious on any level that this was going to hurt. Glinda braced herself and hugged Elphaba tighter. Kerrick opened the bottle and poured some of its contents out on Elphaba's shoulder. The wound bubbled up furiously. Elphaba groaned, and grimaced. Her muscles momentarily tensed then relaxed as she slumped into Glinda's arms. Glinda ran her fingers though the dark hair trying to ease her own tension as well as the woman in her arms.

Kerrick placed a pad over the wound and used the gauze to tightly wrap it. "It'll have to do until we get her back to the house," he said.

"If you don't mind," Torio interrupted, "I'd like to take her to mine. Her friend Dr. Frinly is there, and I have a very advanced medical facility on the property."

Kerrick raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain along the way. Right now, we need to get her out of here and get her some help as soon as possible. My house is just on the outskirts of the city. We can be there in only a few clock ticks," Torio said.

"What are we waiting for?" Tanon asked.

"Your place it is," Kerrick agreed. He jumped out of the carriage and took his position in the drivers seat with Tanon next to him.

Sarina and Torio were in the seat across from Elphaba and Glinda. Kerrick snapped the reigns again and headed out, listening for direction from Torio. As they passed the signpost, Torio chanced a glance down the narrowing trail that lead to the creek. Elphaba's horse was down there, and he'd promised her that he would fetch the animal.

"Remind me when we get there that Elphaba's horse is at Restwater Creek," he said. "Right now we have to get her to the doctor."

"I'll make sure of it," Tanon responded

Glinda just shook her head and held onto Elphaba for dear life. She kissed her forehead and placed her cheek on top of the green woman's head once again. "I've got you, love. I've got you, and I'm not letting go."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"Tell me Renegade, do you remember the way through the catacombs that will bring us to the back entrance of Southstairs?" Baraq asked.

"I think so. I made note of some markers along the way, just in case that Rodderin fellow tried to betray us and we needed to find our own way back," Veloc responded "Also, I still have his keys."

"Wonderful!" Baraq replied as he clapped his hands together.

"Mind you, I don't know which key goes to which lock, but I'm sure we'll manage somehow," Veloc responded to Baraq's obvious elation.

"Yes, I'm sure we will. Now then, how do you feel? You've had a busy day already," Baraq asked.

Veloc shrugged his shoulders. "I feel fine."

"Good then. I want to get to the Emerald City as soon as possible. Now that we have something that resembles a plan, I'm becoming impatient. We should have Madame Morrible out of that prison before morning," Baraq decided.

Veloc nodded in agreement. "We can do that if we leave right now, but I want to warn you about your tendencies towards impulsiveness lately. It's gotten you into trouble a lot, and we need to be meticulous about this prison break."

"My impulsiveness has also raised me to the stature that I currently enjoy. I can control it however, make no mistake about it."

"Even where Glinda is concerned?" Veloc asked challenging Baraq.

Baraq's demeanor changed instantly. Gone was the childish giddiness he felt about springing Madame Morrible and implementing his plan to take over Oz. Instead, a more serious mien was in place. "I do admit to reckless abandon where Glinda is concerned. Have you ever been in love Renegade?"

"I've never allowed myself the luxury," Veloc replied. "I chose my path early in life. Romance was not an inclusion."

"Then you have no idea how the beauty of a woman can captivate you and hold dominion over you," Baraq pointed out.

"I also don't know what it's like to have my mind, emotions and reason controlled by someone other than myself," Veloc responded. "You see Glinda and you become a different person. This is your greatest flaw, and mark my words, it will be your undoing."

"Glinda is still very much a part of my future plans, but you're right. My approach needs to change. I will state right here, right now that I will no longer give myself over to impulse where Glinda is concerned. However, since she is in my plans, I'm going to count on you and your skill for contrivance to help me."

"Sir, if you don't mind my saying so, the mind altering experiment was a very good idea, and most likely your only hope to have Glinda willfully at your side. It was just executed poorly," Veloc said. "I would propose that along with Madame Morrible, we free my brother and proceed in that direction."

Baraq smiled and nodded appreciatively. "You make a good point, but we're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"Our friend, Phanica, has your brother's tools," Baraq pointed out.

"Then he'll simply have to make some more," Veloc said confidently.

"He can do that?" Baraq asked.

"Oh yes. In fact, if we can get Glinda to Quox, we'll be in great shape," Veloc said knowingly.

Baraq smiled widely. "Let's get going then. I'm becoming restless in this wretched place."

"I'll ready the horses," Veloc responded. He quickly left the room and exited the house.

Baraq picked up the Grimmerie and began flipping through the pages. _'If I find what I'm looking for in here, we may not need any keys. Morrible will be on my team, and Glinda...ah yes, Glinda.'_ Baraq never finished the thought. He simply smiled, held the book tightly and followed Veloc out of the house.

* * *

Kerrick pulled the carriage down the long, rock covered drive as Torio had instructed him to do. Within moments a stone wall with a wrought iron gate surrounding a very large house came into view. Two guards stood outside the gate. They pulled their spears across their bodies, readying themselves to greet the new arrivals.

"OPEN THE GATE!" Torio yelled as he stuck his head outside the moving carriage.

The men looked at one another then hurried to do as instructed. Without breaking his speed, Kerrick thrust the carriage through the now open gate and pulled up to the doorstep of the home. Two men came running outside to greet the carriage.

Torio exited the carriage with Elphaba in his arms and Glinda right behind him.

"Is Dr. Frinly here?" he said as he hurried up the stairs.

"Yes, he's in the lab," replied one of the men.

"Bring him to the large guestroom. Hurry!" Torio vociferated as he rushed Elphaba through the open door.

Torio hurried through the living room where Fiyero, Falia, Iriiq and Solis were in conversation. All four looked up at the ensuing commotion.

"Elphaba? ELPHABA!" Fiyero yelled as he jumped up and ran over to Torio and Glinda.

"Help me get her to the first bedroom down the hall," Torio said.

Fiyero ran down the hall and threw open the door to the first bedroom. He quickly pulled back the covers of the bed and moved aside as Torio gently put Elphaba down.

Glinda what happened?" Fiyero asked.

Glinda just shook her head and put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't speak as it took everything in her to fight back the tears. Fiyero walked over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug.

"Please everyone, I need you to leave the room," Dr. Frinly said as he hurried inside.

"But…" Glinda was about to protest.

"Glinda please, I need room to work," Dr. Frinly said.

"Come on Glinda. Falia and I will make you some tea," Fiyero said as he gently ushered her out of the room.

Torio nodded to Dr. Frinly and turned to leave.

"Not you Aldebaran," Dr. Frinly said stopping Torio in his tracks. "I'm going to need your help."

"Honestly Dr. Frinly, what can I do?"

"You know full well what you can do." Dr. Frinly gently removed the bandages around Elphaba's arm that had already bled through and assessed the damage. "Right now, you're her only hope. We don't have the necessary supplies to treat this. At the very best, we may need to amputate, at the worst..."

"Doctor, you know I haven't done anything like this in over a decade."

"Al, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. If you don't try, we may lose her."

Torio looked at the woman lying on the bed. He'd heard so much about her over the years, but this was the first time he'd ever come in contact with her. He'd always hoped to meet her, but not like this.

"Please, will you just try?" Dr. Frinly asked staring at his old friend.

Torio closed the bedroom door, took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. He looked at Dr. Frinly with a warning glance. "I have no idea how this is going to turn out. I may cause more harm than good."

"It's all we've got," the doctor replied.

Torio took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

Glinda was pacing back and forth in the living room. She was wearing down the carpet behind the couch which faced the fireplace. In front of the couch was a long, wooden coffee table and behind the table, on each side of the fireplace were a couple of easy chairs. She kept glancing down the hall at the door to the bedroom. The love of her life was behind that door, and she had no idea what her true condition was. Glinda was scared. Her mind raced as the images of Elphaba's recent injuries came flooding to her. Injuries acquired in the short time since they found each other again. In fact, she began to wonder if her presence wasn't more harmful to Elphaba's well being.

Falia entered the living room carrying a tray with a teapot, some cups, sugar, creamer and spoons. She carefully sat the tray down on the coffee table.

"Glinda, come on. Let's sit down and have some tea," Fiyero said holding out his hand to the blonde woman.

She stopped pacing, looked at his hand and decided to take the offered extremity. Fiyero ushered her gently to the couch. Glinda sat on the right end of the couch, Fiyero the middle and Falia on his left. Iriiq and Solis opted to leave the group to themselves.

Falia made a cup of tea for Glinda and handed it over to her. "Here you go dear."

Glinda accepted the calming concoction gratefully, but still couldn't help looking down the hallway once again.

"Glinda," Fiyero said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sensing that you need one of our 'train' talks."

Glinda looked at Fiyero and smiled at the mention of a 'train' talk. She remembered how comforting it was to talk with Fiyero on the train from The Emerald City to Gillikin.

"Where's Kerrick, Tanon and Sarina?" Glinda asked, noting their lack of presence for the first time.

"They were shown to their rooms," Falia answered. "They'll probably rest there until dinner time. They wanted to stay but we told them we'd keep them informed. It's plainly obvious that they're all very tired."

Glinda just nodded and stared blankly at the floor.

"Glinda? Do you want to talk?" Fiyero asked.

Glinda took a sip of her tea then rested the cup on her lap. "I do have a question, and I need you to be honest with me," she said looking into Fiyero's eyes sincerely.

Fiyero looked back at Falia briefly then turned back to Glinda. "Alright, what is it?"

Glinda paused for a moment. "Seeing Elphaba like this, and remembering everything that's happened to her since we've been together it's all too much. She's constantly putting herself in danger, and all on my account."

Fiyero just stared and listened, but he already had an idea where this was going.

"What I need to know is, before we found each other, when it was just the two of you, was she ever injured? Like this I mean?"

"The truth?" Fiyero said. "The truth is no, not like this."

Glinda was visibly deflated.

"But she was oft injured. We all were. It's just the nature of what we do, and each of us understands that." Fiyero held his fingers under Glinda's chin and gently lifted until her eyes met his. "Now I want you to listen to me Glinda. I can see the wheels turning in your head already and I want you to know something. Yes, it's true, Elphaba has been more seriously injured since the two of you have gotten together, and so have you. But she has been happier than I've ever seen her ever since that day at the castle.

You have no idea how loyal she was to you before that day, even though she never thought she'd see you again. The day you showed up, she was a new woman. I've seen the way you two look at each other. I know the connection you two share, and I've never known a love as binding and as strong as what you two have. There's a glow about her, a sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there before, and if yo don't mind my saying so, I see it in you as well. So if you think for one clock tick that you're going to leave her and somehow save her from herself, trust me when I tell you that you won't be doing her any favors.

What you can do is stand by the woman you love, the woman who's given so much to be with you, the woman who would rather die than see any harm come to you. Don't you abandon her Glinda. As noble as your gesture would be, it would still be misplaced."

Fiyero moved his fingers away from Glinda's chin. Her eyes began to tear as her head dropped down. She had indeed entertained the thought of letting Elphaba go if she were to somehow pull through this. She thought of it as a very difficult but gracious sacrifice. Something she could do to save her Elphie. Fiyero made her see things differently, and now she was a bit ashamed that she would even contemplate such a thing, no matter how briefly.

"You're right," she said glancing back up at Fiyero and Falia. "You're absolutely right."

"She's going to be ok Glinda," Fiyero said giving her arm a pat.

Glinda smiled at him. "Sweet Oz she has to be," she replied. "I don't know what I'd do if..."

Once more she glanced down the hall. This time there was an unmistakable light emanating from the crack between the door and the hardwood flooring. It was bright with a purple and greenish tint. Glinda jumped up from her seat. She quickly put her tea down and rushed towards the door.

"Glinda wait!" Fiyero called after her. He was right on her tail and managed to catch her and pull her back before she could burst through the door.

"Fiyero let go of me!" Glinda cried.

Fiyero held onto the struggling blonde. Glinda tried her best to wrench free from his grip. She had to know what was going on behind that door. He was just about to let go when Dr. Frinly opened the door. Glinda stopped struggling and Fiyero let her go. Falia put her hand on Glinda's shoulder.

"Fiyero, I need your help. Glinda, wait here," Dr. Frinly said.

Fiyero followed into the room leaving the door slightly ajar. Glinda wanted so badly to walk through that door, but the fact that Dr. Frinly had asked her to wait and didn't seem too upset was slightly comforting to her. She would reluctantly abide.

Within moments Fiyero and Dr. Frinly emerged with a very disoriented and weak Torio on their arms. They stopped in front of Glinda who looked at Torio with a frightened confusion. He looked back at her and smiled weakly.

"She's going to make it," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Can I see her?" Glinda asked.

Dr. Frinly looked at Torio who nodded affirmatively. Glinda smiled and put her hand on Torio's cheek as a gesture of gratitude. She would have hugged him if not for his weakened state.

"Come on, let's get him to his room," the doctor said.

Fiyero and Dr. Frinly helped guide Torio down the hallway with Falia close behind as Glinda hurried into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Glinda could feel her heart pounding through her chest as she slowly made her way to Elphaba's bedside. Elphaba's arm was neatly wrapped with new gauze. There wasn't a hint of blood in sight. Even her pallor had begun to return to a more greenish color. Her color.

Glinda sat down gently on the bed next to Elphaba. She lightly touched the bandages then moved her fingers upwards along Elphaba's shoulder, and lightly up her neck until she reached her cheek. Glinda let the back of her fingers tenderly caress Elphaba's left cheek then moved her hand over to the right cheek. She cupped Elphaba's cheek and moved her thumb in gentle circles over the smooth green skin before moving her fingers above Elphaba's ear through her silky hair.

"We never seem to get a break do we?" she said quietly. "I want you to know that I'm going to be here for you. Whatever it takes, whatever we have to do, I will always be with you. I love you so much."

Elphaba didn't move, but unlike times in the past, Glinda felt reasonably assured that her love would indeed pull through this. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something she trusted in Torio's eyes. She liked his eyes. They were green, just like her Elphie, although she did notice that they seemed to have lost some of their sparkle when he emerged from the room. Whatever he had done for Elphaba had taken a lot out of him. She needed to thank him for that.

Glinda leaned forward and gently kissed Elphaba on the lips. She lingered there for just a moment as it seemed so long since she'd felt those lips against hers. Pulling back she stared down at the green woman and continued to stroke her hair.

As she did so, Elphaba began to stir. "Elphie? Open your eyes sweetness," Glinda called softly.

Elphaba took a deep breath and began to blink her eyes open. After a moment she was awake and looking into Glinda' s eyes.

"Hi baby," Glinda said with an adoring smile.

"Glinda," Elphaba whispered and smiled. "I found you."

Glinda laughed. "I believe I found you, dearest." She cupped Elphaba's face in her hands and bent down to capture those green lips.

Elphaba tried to reach up and put her arms around her love. The movement of her left arm caused her to wince.

"Oh sweetness, I'm sorry," Glinda said as she quickly pulled back.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault," Elphaba replied as her voice began to regain some measure of clarity.

"You must be in such pain right now," Glinda replied, lightly touching the bandages that covered Elphaba's injury.

"It's only a flesh wound," Elphaba replied.

"Miss Thropp, don't make me smack you on your injured shoulder just to prove my point."

"You'd do that wouldn't you Miss Upland."

"I would, but I'm also prepared to kiss it and make it better," Glinda responded mischievously.

Elphaba smiled and stared at the rosy cheeked woman in front of her. "It's so nice to have you back," she said in the most sincere tone.

"There's no place I'd rather be," Glinda replied with a smile as she pushed Elphaba's hair behind her right ear.

Glinda could see that Elphaba's eyelids were becoming heavy. "I think you still need to rest dearest," she said.

Elphaba smiled and nodded her head slightly in reluctant agreement.

Glinda got up and moved around to the opposite side of the bed where she gently crawled up on the mattress and settled in next to Elphaba.

"Mmmmm," Elphaba smiled with a contented sigh.

Glinda lifted her head. "I think I'll just lie down with you. But before we take a nap, there's something I really want to do," she said as she reached out to touch Elphaba's face.

Glinda put her hand behind Elphaba's neck, leaned in and kissed her love slowly, softly and deeply. Elphaba was careful not to move her arm this time. Instead she just enjoyed the delicate feel of Glinda's velvety lips and the mellifluous movement over her tongue as it lovingly caressed her own. It seemed like forever since they were able to kiss each other like this.

Glinda could feel her skin prickle as she deepened her kiss. The green woman had such an intense effect on her, sending chills through her entire body. She slowly extricated herself from the kiss, holding onto every last bit of it as she tugged at Elphaba's bottom lip before letting go.

"Mmm, that was nice," Elphaba said as they released from one another.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Glinda stroked her hair and smiled down at her. "Now then, close your eyes sweetness. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Elphaba stared at Glinda for just a moment longer before giving in to her exhaustion. She closed her eyes and within moments, Glinda could hear the heavy breathing that indicated she had fallen asleep.

Glinda just continued to stare at her love. Just being next to this woman made her feel like the luckiest person in all of Oz. Soon enough she began to recognize her own fatigue. She snuggled up closer to Elphaba, leaned her head slightly against her arm and closed her eyes. As Glinda began to drift off her last thought was of just how contented she felt. She was with her love, at last.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Glinda drew in a deep breath as she gradually began to rouse from her nap. Initial confusion and disorientation about her surroundings gave way to cognizance as she glanced upon the still sleeping form of the woman next to her. Elphaba had barely moved during the time they were asleep which Glinda determined to be just under an hour judging by the clock on the wall.

Glinda only glanced at the clock briefly before turning her attentions back to her true focus. Her Elphie. As Elphaba's head was turned slightly towards her, Glinda took the opportunity to admire her lover's beautiful features. It was a luxury she'd indulged in before, and no doubt would again. Glinda just smiled as her eyes made their way across the green woman's face. Each time was a new experience with new discoveries to be made. It could be the gentle arc of her eyebrow, the curvature of her cheekbones, the fullness of those lips or the peaceful look on her face as she slept.

What Glinda saw this time dismayed her. Two tiny, almost invisible scars just on the outer edge of Elphaba's right eye were the reminders of those dark days in Southstairs. Now there would be a new, angrier scar on her shoulder to join those two. Glinda's heart ached for the woman who'd put herself through so much, and all on her behalf.

"You are so unbelievable," Glinda said softly as she lifted her hand to lightly trace those scars. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. My sweetness, my protector, my love."

Glinda lifted herself onto her elbow, leaned down and placed a light kiss on Elphaba's cheek. "I'll be back love. I need to go thank the man who's responsible for the fact that you're still in my life."

She ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair then across her forehead before gently removing herself from the bed. She got up quietly, walked carefully across the floor to the door, opened it quietly and looked back once more at the woman she loved. With a smile, she gently closed the door behind her.

She made her way up the hallway and back towards the living room where she could see Fiyero and Falia cuddling together on the couch and involved in quiet conversation.

"Eh hem," Glinda cleared her throat as she entered the living room. Fiyero and Falia turned to look at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Oh Glinda please, you are not interrupting," Falia said with a smile. "Fiyero and I were just talking about you two."

"How is she?" Fiyero asked.

Glinda smiled. "She's on the mend. Aside from having a scar to remind her of the whole thing, it looks like she's going to make a full recovery, and we have Torio to thank for that."

"Torio?" Fiyero asked in a puzzled tone.

"Excuse me, Aldebaran to you," she replied.

Fiyero raised his eyebrows. "Where did the name Torio come from?"

"He's now the Captain of the Guard. Apparenlty Torio is an alter ego," Glinda answered.

"So, he's taken my old position. I wonder how that's going?"

"Well you'll have to ask him about that, but in the meantime, can you point me to his whereabouts? I really want to thank him," Glinda replied.

"His room is just down the hall to your left. He's at the end on the left side as well," Fiyero said pointing in the direction of his room.

"Excuse me sir, dinner is ready," one of the staffers said as he entered the living room. "The others are assembling in the dining area. Will you be joining them?"

Fiyero looked at Falia.

"I'm starving," she said.

"We'll be right there," Fiyero answered.

The young staffer nodded. "Miss Glinda?"

Glinda looked at the young man.

"The group will be eating rosemary chicken and roasted vegetables. You may join them if you wish. I also have some chicken soup for your friend at the request of Dr. Frinly."

"What will Mr. Aldebaran be having?" Glinda asked politely.

"I was just about to take some soup to his room miss."

"Would you mind terribly if I were to take it to him?"

"Not at all Miss Glinda. Please follow me and I'll get a tray ready for you."

Glinda smiled and nodded at Fiyero and Falia and followed the young man to the kitchen.

"Miss, will your friend be eating right now? I can have a tray taken to her room as well," he asked.

"She's still sleeping at the moment. If you don't mind, I'll be taking her dinner to her as well. Just as soon as I've finished visiting with Mr. Aldebaran."

"Yes Miss Glinda." The young man pulled out a tray, placed a plate on it, a paper napkin on the plate then filled a bowl with a few ladels of chicken soup before placing the bowl on the plate. He placed a bread roll on another plate, filled a glass with water and ice then arranged the utensils on a cloth napkin.

Glinda grabbed the tray, thanked the young man then made her way down the hall. There was a long table at the end of the hall next to Torio's room. Glinda placed the tray on the table, took a deep breath and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," was all she heard.

She turned the knob, grabbed the tray and pushed lightly on the door with her foot. Glinda entered the room and used her foot to close the door as well. She glanced at the tired Captain who hadn't looked up yet. He was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing long night pants and a light tee. His left elbow was on his thigh. His arm draped across his lap. His right hand was rubbing the back of his neck. After a moment, he finally looked up and noticed the woman with a tray in her hands.

"Oh Glinda, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you," he said as he began to rise.

"No please, stay there," Glinda said. She brought the tray over and sat it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked.

"Well, Torio, or Aldebaran or Al, what should I call you, first of all?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Al is fine. It's what all my friends call me. Besides, Torio is a pseudonym and Aldebaran is used more formally."

"Well Al, I'm grateful to be considered a friend," Glinda replied.

"Miss Glinda, any friend of Dr. Frinly's is a friend of mine," he said.

"Please, just Glinda. If I can call you Al, there's no need for you to use honorifics with me either," Glinda replied.

"Glinda then," he said with a smile. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to thank you, and I mean truly thank you for what you did tonight. You saved Elphaba's life, and by extension, you saved mine?"

Aldebaran just nodded. "It was something I was glad to do."

"Still, I know that it took a lot out of you. I looked towards the room, I think at the exact moment you did whatever you did. You used magic didn't you? I recognize the telltale illuminations."

Aldebaran just looked at her for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Look, it's pretty obvious that you keep your magical abilities to yourself. Judging by the way you looked when you exited her bedroom, I'd say you probably haven't used your magic to that degree in years," she noted.

"You're very observant," he replied.

"I've just seen it before. Elphie used her magic for the first time in years to lift a wagon off of Falia, and I saw how that affected her. I can only imagine how magic performed on this scale, of this magnitude could take everything out of you if you're not used to using it," she continued. "All I'm saying is I appreciate what you've done, and I feel forever indebted to you."

Aldebaran looked directly at her. "Please don't feel like you owe me anything. I was happy to do it, and I'm just grateful that I didn't make things worse. I really had to focus all my strength and energies towards healing her. I just wish I could have done a better job. She'll have that scar now."

Glinda laughed. "Are you kidding? If a scar is the price to pay for her life then I'm sure I speak for her when I say we'll take the scar."

"Still, in my younger days I might have performed the magic in a better way," he said.

Glinda sat down on his right and put her hand on his shoulder. "You were wonderful. I thank Oz for you."

Aldebaran looked up and smiled. Glinda held out her arms to give him a hug. As he returned the gesture she whispered in his ear. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

They held onto each other for just a moment longer before easing back. Aldebaran smiled and nodded then looked straight ahead.

"Now then, before I go, I have one question, and this one is serious," Glinda said.

"Uh oh, am I in trouble?" he said with a smile.

Glinda chuckled. "Not at all. I was just curious about your name. It's very unique. How did your parents come up with it?"

"It was inspired by my father, and admired by my mother. It's a bit mythical and at the same time completely existential. At least it is according to my father. He used to tell my mother stories about a star named Aldebaran. The brightest star in the sky. My mother was fascinated by his stories about this star and made him write them down for her. I guess it made enough of an impact on her to have her endow me with that name."

"You said she was fascinated by his stories about the star. What kind of stories?" Glinda asked, wanting to get to know this man a little better.

"Well," Aldebaran stood up and walked over to a bookshelf directly in front of him. "I actually have his writings on the subject if you're interested," he said. He rustled through a few notebooks until he found the one he was looking for.

As he held it in his hands, he stared at it just a moment longer than was usual.

"What is it?" Glinda asked.

Aldebaran looked up at her, walked over to the bed and sat down again. "This is the only thing I have of my father's."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know your father had died," Glinda said apologetically.

"I'm not sure he has," Aldebaran responded.

Glinda looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"I never knew my father," Aldebaran began to explain. "I never met him. It's ironic, I think, that my mother chose to give me a name that came from my father yet she wanted nothing to do with him."

"Why is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"No, I don't mind. Apparently, she found out that he was a womanizer. She wanted nothing to do with him. She stopped seeing him, and shortly thereafter found out that she was pregnant. It was her decision to keep her pregnancy a secret. He never even knew he had a son. As a matter of fact, as I was growing up, she was very pointed and very honest with me about how she felt about him. I promised I would not try to find him, and I never have."

"Isn't that hard for you? Not knowing who your father is?" Glinda asked.

"Sometimes, but I also think that if he was the kind of man that she said he was, I was probably better off not being corrupted by his bankrupt morals," he answered.

"But you must be curious. You have a keepsake that belonged to him," Glinda pointed out.

"Only because my mother gave it to me. She thought it would be nice for me to know the origin of my name."

"And what about your mother? Where is she?" Glinda asked.

Aldebaran gave her a sideways glance. "She died."

"Oh Al, I'm really putting my foot in my mouth aren't I?" Glinda said remorsefully.

"No, no! I can talk about it now. She died over a year ago. It's a bit of a mystery really. She was fine then suddenly she became ill. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. To this day, we have no idea what happened. She developed a fever, became weaker and finally, she just couldn't hold on anymore. There were no reported outbreaks, and to my knowlege, my mother was the only one afflicted with whatever disease it was that took her life. "

"Hmm, not the only one I'm afraid. That sounds like what happened to Falia's mother," Glinda said. "How tragic."

"It really was, but not just in that regard. I was so angry that she'd died. I was being unreasonable. Blaming her for leaving me alone without any parents or family. I'm an only child Glinda. I felt very alone, and in some ways, I still do. My anger caused me to disgard her belongings. I sold just about everything because I didn't want all the reminders of her around me. I only kept one item from her. One item from my mother, and one item from my father. That's all I have left of my family," he lamented.

"What did you keep of your mother's? Was it something that was precious to you?" Glinda asked.

"Well here, I'll show you. " Aldebaran walked over to the same bookshelf and took down a small, latched chest. "It's not so much that it was important to me, but it seemed important to my mother. She always had it around her. It was something she got from my father."

He took his place next to Glinda again, lifted the latch and opened the box. He reached inside the box and extracted an item covered in a black, felt cloth. He carefully removed the cloth and showed the item to Glinda.

Glinda gasped and brought her hands over her mouth. "That was your mother's?" she asked breathlessly.

Aldebaran was surprised by her reaction. "Um, yeah. She had it as long as I can remember."

Glinda steadied herself for a moment, took a deep breath and held a shaky hand out. "May I, please?"

Aldebaran nodded and gave her the item. Glinda took it from him, handling it with great care. She looked it over, feeling awed by it. After a few moments of silence Glinda looked up at Aldebaran.

"You say she got this from your father?" she asked.

Aldebaran nodded, not quite knowing what to think of her reaction.

"Al, there's something I need to tell you. I think I know who your father is," Glinda said sincerely.

Aldebaran's confusion was palpable. He just continued to stare at her as she held the item in her hand. It was a glass bottle with green elixir.

"And what's more, " Glinda took a deep breath and let it out, "I believe that Elphaba is your sister."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Aldebaran blinked a couple of times and shook his head slightly, not sure of what he'd just heard. "Excuse me? Come again?"

"I said I think I know who your father is, and what's more, I believe that Elphaba is your sister," Glinda reiterated.

"Why in Oz would you think that?" he asked, still feeling stunned by her words.

"It's this bottle. Elphaba's mother had the exact same kind," Glinda stated.

"That doesn't mean anything. There could be dozens of glass bottles just like this one," Aldebaran pointed out.

"No, not like this one," Glinda said. "First of all, it's Quadling crystal. And do you see the etchings? They're very unique. You may not know this, but I'm somewhat of a crystal aficionado. These bottles were custom made. I've only seen a bottle like yours and Elphaba's one other time. It was in the possession of the man I believe to be your father."

"Ok, I'll bite. Who exactly is this mystery man?"

"Brace yourself," Glinda said.

Aldebaran furrowed his brows as he continued to stare at Glinda in anticipation.

"The man who had this bottle's match, the man I believe to be your father is none other than The former Wizard of Oz."

Aldebaran stared at her for a moment then broke out in laughter.

Glinda stared at him with incredulity. "What is it that you find so funny?"

"Oh Glinda," Aldebaran laughed, "for a moment there you had me going. The Wizard." Aldebaran kept laughing. As he continued to laugh, he caught Glinda's stern and unchanging expression. Soon his laugh began to diminish into scattered chuckles which eventually gave way to silence.

Aldebaran cleared his throat. "You're serious."

"I'm very serious," Glinda replied.

"This doesn't make any sense," Aldebaran said as he finally began to grasp the gravity of Glinda's assertions. "And you say Elphaba's my sister?"

"By virtue of your father, yes," Glinda replied.

"But how can that be? I'm not green," he said in all seriousness.

"No, your skin isn't, but your eyes are the most brilliant shade of emerald green I've ever seen. I've never seen eyes like yours before. Maybe there's something in that elixir that changes some of your chemical composition at a particular stage in your fetal development. You can ask Dr. Frinly about that, I'm just speculating, but I would guess that the fact that your mother's bottle is nearly full, and Elphaba's mother's bottle was practically empty might have had something to do with your skin's lack of verdigris," Glinda stated.

"Wow, now I'm really glad my mother wasn't a drinker," Aldebaran said jokingly.

"Is this funny to you?" Glinda said, beginning to get huffy. "I want you to know that I happen to think that Elphie's skin color is absolutely beautiful."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Aldebaran said apologetically. "And no, I don't think it's funny. I'm just having a hard time coping with this information at the moment. Humor is how I tend to approach things that perplex me."

"Apology accepted, on Elphie's behalf as well," Glinda said.

"How are we, you…am I going to tell her?" he asked.

Glinda looked down and away from him for a moment, pondering the question. "I don't think we should tell her. Not just yet anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well, first I want to verify that what I'm thinking is true," Glinda said.

"How are you going to do that?"

Glinda grabbed the notebook. "Your father's writings are in here. There are other samples of The Wizard's writings both at The Palace and at The National Archives. I want a comparison done, and I know just the man who can get it done for me."

"Who's that?"

"Kerrick. He's a high profile prosecutor for the District Attorney's Office with access to people who do handwriting analysis. Although he's still relatively young, he's been in his position for years. He can expedite the process for us," Glinda said.

Aldebaran nodded and stared blankly at nothing in particular. He finally looked up at Glinda. "Let's do it then."

* * *

Phanica and her gang quietly rode up to the vicinity of the house they believed belonged to Recrudesce and where they thought that Baraq and Renegade were taking refuge. Phanica used hand signals to direct the men to dismount their horses and quietly approach the house.

As she had prepped her men along the way, each knew where they should take approximate cover, and what their roles were to be in order to capture Baraq and Renegade. The men quickly took their positions while Phanica and Mikko scurried over to a large boulder which was perfect for concealing their presence yet still allowed them to see their target.

The house seemed silent. No lights illuminated the inside from what Phanica could see. She motioned over to one of her men just to her right, gesturing for him to approach the house. The man nodded. He was shabbily dressed which worked perfectly for what Phanica had in mind. He was to pose as a beggar, knock on the door, and try to make a determination as to whether Baraq and Renegade were inside, as well as if there were others.

The man went into character immediately, using a flaccid demeanor as he walked up the walkway to the front door and knocked weakly on it.

Phanica's eyes narrowed in anticipation. After a few moments without an answer, the man knocked again, this time a little more forcefully. A few moments later nothing had changed. The man glanced in Phanica's direction and shrugged his shoulders.

"Gah! He's such an idiot," Phanica whispered as she slapped her hand over her eyes and forehead. "He probably just gave our position away."

She took a deep breath and angrily motioned for him to try again. He complied, but the results were the same.

"Ok, let's have a closer look," Phanica whispered to Mikko.

They came out from behind the boulder as Mikko put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, indicating that the others were to come out as well.

Phanica held her index finger in the air and whirled it in a circle. The men immediately started surrounding the house. Phanica and Mikko went to the back to have a closer look.

After inspecting the barn, one of the men approached Phanica and Mikko. "Phanica, there's no horses here, but indications are that they were here not too long ago."

Phanica looked at Mikko. "Let's go inside."

Mikko nodded and followed Phanica to the back door. "I'll go first," he said.

Phanica was impressed with the rare show of chivalry from the young man. She raised an eyebrow and nodded her approval allowing Mikko first access to the door. He tried the knob, but it was locked. Reaching into his back pants pocket, he extracted a pocket knife, and opened it up to full extension. With a little effort, he bypassed the lock and opened the door.

They entered through the kitchen which was dark. Phanica found a candle on the table and motioned to one of her men to light it. Once the candle was lit they began to make their way through the house. Entering into the living room, they were stunned to see the broken up furniture. The dark house, the broken furniture, no horses in the barn and no attempt to conceal the fact that they were ever there lead Phanica to determine that this was no trap. The house was indeed uninhabited.

"Light this place up. Let's have a look around," she said.

The group immediately split up. Soon the house was being lit up as Phanica blew out the candle, and the men were perusing the home.

"Phanica, look at this," one of the men said as he emerged from the kitchen.

He held the holster with the broken strap out for her to see.

"It's a holster. It's broken. We know that Renegade has a gun. He probably just discarded it," she said with indifference.

"Take a closer look," the man said.

Phanica looked at him quizzically, but took the holster from him. As she looked it over, she saw a name etched into the leather.

"Terriak," she said out loud.

"Terriak? The Captain of the Gillikinese Guard?" Mikko asked.

"Exactly," Phanica answered. "It seems our friend Renegade has been getting around. Captain Terriak was killed recently and the authorities have no clues to work with. This is leverage Mikko. We can expose him. We may just be able to get him to hand over those Duplex Stones papers willingly." Phanica smiled as she said this. Her mind was just about to indulge in what it would be like to own The Duplex Stones when her thoughts were interrupted.

"I wouldn't be so sure that it's going to be easy to get those papers from him. Even with this new information you have," one of her men said as he held out a piece of paper.

Phanica took the paper and read it. "Morrible. It says Morrible." She sighed, put her hands on her hips and paced a bit. "Well, at least we know where they've gone now. Maybe we can get there before they're able to free her. I know exactly where they have to go. To the woods and the back entrance to Southstairs."

Phanica didn't hesitate. "Let's move out. We've no time to waste." She quickly headed outside and back to the horses, followed by the men in her group.

Mikko hurried up to Phanica who was moving at a brisk pace. "Phanica, what's your plan. How are you going to stop them from freeing Morrible?"

"I'm not going to stop them per se. I'm going to beat them to the punch," Phanica said.

"What do you mean?" Mikko asked.

"I mean I'm going to free Morrible first. With her on my side, we can't be stopped. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. She hates Glinda. It's perfect," Phanica said enthusiastically and without breaking stride.

Mikko stopped in his tracks and watched Phanica move with purpose. A small smile played across his face as he watched her walk away. His smile broadened as he moved to catch up. For the first time in a long time, he believed in Phanica's plan and wasn't just following her out of blind loyalty or, well, because he loved her. He moved with renewed confidence. They just might be able to pull this off after all.

* * *

Glinda stood up with the notebook. "I'm going to take this to Kerrick right now. We'll have an answer for you shortly. Until then please don't say anything to Elphie. I don't think she's ready to hear this news right now."

"Do you really think that finding out that I might be her brother would be that traumatic for her?" Aldebaran asked.

"It's not finding out that you're her brother. It's finding out that The Wizard is her father," Glinda said in a disconsolate tone.

"You mean she doesn't know?"

"I never told her. It never seemed to be the right time. Now I wish I had," she said.

"I'm sure you had your reasons," he assured her.

"I just hope she sees it that way," Glinda said as she gave him a hug. "Once again, thank you so much for helping her. It means the world to me."

He smiled at her. "I know. She'll be weak for awhile still, but she will recover."

"Thank you so much," Glinda smiled back.

They released one another and Glinda headed out the door. Aldebaran sat back down on his bed and looked at the cooling soup that he no longer had an interest in.

'_The Wizard is my father? The Wizard.' _He contemplated that thought for a moment. It would be a while before he was able to sort out his feelings on the whole matter.

* * *

Glinda headed to the dining area where she found Kerrick eating with the rest of the group.

"Hey Glinda," Solis yelled out as he was the first one to spot the blonde peering into the dining room.

"Glinda, come and join us," Tanon said.

"I'm sorry, I need to get back to Elphie," Glinda said.

"You are going to eat aren't you?" Sarina asked.

"Yes, of course. Um, Sarina, may I borrow your husband for a moment?" Glinda asked.

Kerrick looked at Glinda then back at Sarina.

"Only if you promise to give him back," Sarina said with a smile.

Kerrick gave her a light peck on the cheek and rose from his chair. "I'll be right back."

Glinda and Kerrick walked back to the living room which was now abandoned.

"What is it Glinda?" Kerrick asked.

"I need a huge favor from you," she said.

"If it's within my power you know I'll do anything for you," he replied.

"I knew I could count on you," Glinda smiled.

She explained the conversation she had with Aldebaran. Kerrick's surprise at the new revelations wasn't unexpected.

"I just need the writings in this notebook compared with his other writings. Then I can be sure, and I can break the news to Elphie," Glinda said.

Kerrick took the notebook, raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Wow. Just…..wow!"

"Kerrick, I need you to be very discreet about this," Glinda said.

"Do I have your permission to tell Sarina? I don't like keeping things from her, and she'll be curious as to what we talked about," he asked.

Glinda nodded. "Of course. I trust Sarina. Besides, I don't want to put you in an awkward position."

"Thank you. I'll take this to my room, and get on it as soon as possible," Kerrick said. "Since Tanon and I are going back into the city to get your personal effects out of the evidence room, I'll start working on this right away."

"Thank you Kerrick. Thank you so much," Glinda said giving him a hug.

"It's my pleasure young lady," he said hugging her back. "Now then, speaking of young ladies, I believe you have one who needs some tending to."

"Indeed I do. I'm already headed that way," Glinda said with a broad smile.

Kerrick smiled and waved as he took the notebook back to his room. Glinda headed down the hallway towards their bedroom. She opened the door quietly and peeked inside. Seeing that Elphaba was still sleeping, she quietly closed the door behind her and headed back to the bed. She kicked off her footwear and crawled back onto the bed as quietly as possible. Elphaba began to move as Glinda's stealth left something to be desired.

Glinda scooted up next to her and reached out to touch Elphaba's face. She gently placed her palm over the green woman's forehead and cheek, running her fingers through Elphaba's hair just above her ear. She repeated this motion for awhile trying to gently wake her love up.

"Elphie, wake up honey," Glinda whispered.

Elphaba inhaled deeply as her eyes began to flutter open again. Glinda smiled down at her, staring deeply into her eyes. As Elphaba's vision and clarity came back into focus she smiled back at the blue eyes staring down at her.

"Are you hungry sweetness? There's some soup and it smells wonderful," Glinda said softly as she continued massaging Elphaba's temple with her thumb.

"Mmmm," was all Elphaba managed. She closed her eyes briefly, looked back at Glinda and nodded with a slight smile.

"Ok love. I'm going to go get us some dinner. I'll be right back," Glinda said in almost a whisper.

She bent down and placed her lips on Elphaba's, allowing them to linger for awhile. After the kiss she stared down at her tired love with a smile. One more soft, short kiss and Glinda got out of the bed.

"I'll be right back," she said, smiling as she exited the bedroom.

Elphaba was still tired, and her arm was extremely sore. She wasn't necessarily hungry, but she knew she needed to eat and regain her strength. She thought about Glinda taking care of her. Usually, Elphaba didn't like being coddled or catered to, but she had to admit that it felt good to have someone care about her so much. She was grateful for the bouncy blonde in her life, and right now, she couldn't wait for her to come back.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Glinda rushed back to the bedroom with another tray she'd made up, complete with soup, bread and water. She delicately leaned her shoulder into the door she'd left slightly ajar and made her way into the bedroom. Upon entering, she spied Elphaba lying on her side with her eyes closed. Glinda smiled at her as one smiles at an adorable puppy. She knew it was a struggle for Elphaba to stay awake, and as much as she needed the rest, Glinda knew that she also needed to eat. Unless she missed her guess, Elphie hadn't eaten a proper meal since they were last together. Nourishing her was every bit as important as making sure she got her rest.

Glinda put the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed then quietly bent down and kissed Elphaba on the cheek. The soft, warm lips on her cheek ushered Elphaba back to awareness. She smiled, opened her eyes and rolled onto her back to face the woman hovering over her.

Glinda sat down on the bed beside her, put her hand on Elphaba's cheek and moved her thumb in small circles over it.

"I know you're tired sweetness, but I really need you to eat something," Glinda whispered. "Can you do that for me?"

Elphaba smiled, and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I think so," was all she managed.

"Ok," Glinda whispered with a smile. "Let's get you up."

Glinda gently slid her arm behind Elphaba and helped her to sit up. While helping Elphaba maintain her position, she grabbed the pillows on the bed and propped them up behind the tired woman before gently easing her back.

"How's that?" Glinda asked.

"It's good, thanks," Elphaba said quietly.

Glinda smiled then got up and placed the tray over Elphaba's lap.

"It's hot now. Don't burn yourself," Glinda warned as she broke open the bread and began to butter it.

Elphaba stared at the soup for a moment. Such a simple task as eating soup seemed daunting at the moment. Elphaba ate with her left hand. She tried to lift her arm, but her muscles protested vehemently causing Elphaba to groan slightly.

Glinda stopped buttering the bread and looked up at her with concern. Elphaba winced a bit then smiled at Glinda before reaching for the spoon with her right hand. She struggled to hold the spoon properly. Suddenly, it dawned on Glinda.

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry," she said as she put down the bread roll. "How thoughtless of me. Here, let me help you."

Glinda put her hands around Elphaba's, slid them gently down her fingers and took the spoon from her. Elphaba never took her eyes off the woman in front of her.

"Now Miss Thropp, I don't want any protestations from you seeing as how **you **are about to be coddled and tended to," Glinda said with amusement.

Elphaba smiled. "I'll not say a word, seeing as a beautiful woman is doing the coddling and tending to."

Glinda feigned looking around. "Really? Where?"

Elphaba gave a short laugh and shook her head.

"Now sit back and relax," Glinda said.

She took a spoonful of soup and blew on it a bit before offering it to Elphaba. As Elphaba took the spoonful of soup it suddenly she realized just how much she had been suppressing her hunger. The need to get to Glinda and keep her safe had overridden any sense of attentiveness to her own basic necessities. In fact, had it not been for the fact that Glinda was personally spoon-feeding her, she would have probably reverted to some primitive behavior by diving into the soup as greedily and hastily as possible.

Glinda could see the relief on Elphaba's face as she tasted the soup. She moved quickly to offer up another spoonful. Knowing that Elphaba must be starving, Glinda tried to pace herself so as to get the food into her as quickly as possible, but not so quickly that it would make her sick.

It was only moments later that the soup and bread were more than half gone. Elphaba looked at Glinda and for the first time thought to ask "have you eaten yet?".

"No sweetie. I'll get something for myself later," Glinda replied as she gathered another spoonful.

Elphaba shook her head at the spoon. "That one's for you."

"Elphie, you need this," Glinda protested.

"So do you, and unless I miss my guess, I'd say there's more where that came from if we need it," Elphaba replied.

Glinda smiled and took the spoonful herself. It was wonderful. Elphaba wasn't the only one who'd neglected to eat lately. The two continued to share the meal until it was gone. Glinda cleared the tray off the bed and put it aside on the nightstand then sat back on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Glinda asked as she lightly rubbed Elphaba's left forearm.

"Better, but I'm still tired, and my eyes feel scratchy," Elphaba replied.

"I'll let you sleep in a minute, but there's something I've really been wanting to tell you first," Glinda said excitedly.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, intrigued despite her weariness.

"Do you remember, back at the cave, when you said you could sense I was in danger? You said you could feel me on a completely different level. That we had a connection."

"I remember," Elphaba said.

"Well, do you also remember that I said that I didn't think I was able to feel you the same way, and I was worried that my connection to you wasn't as strong as your connection to me?" Glinda continued.

Elphaba nodded. "You said the only thing you felt was an intense dread that I would be taken away from you. Did something change?"

Glinda smiled and nodded. She grabbed Elphaba's hand. "Elphie, I felt you tonight."

"When? How? What happened?" Elphaba said with a questioning smile.

"I was at The Palace being questioned about the kidnapping. At one point during the interrogation, I don't know how it happened, but I felt you, and I knew you were coming. It was without question. I **knew** you were coming. At first, I was elated. Not just because I knew you were coming for me, but because I felt you to my very core for the very first time. It was like I was a part of you. Then I was frightened for you because I knew you might be putting yourself in danger. I prayed for you to be careful."

"I think I must've sensed that," Elphaba said.

"Really?"

Elphaba nodded. "In spite of everything driving me to find you at The Palace, somewhere deep inside I kept hearing a voice telling me to be cautious, to be careful. It felt different from mere intuition. I'm angry at myself for ignoring that voice," Elphaba said looking down.

Glinda sighed. "You couldn't have known what would have happened, but that brings me to another point."

Elphaba looked up at Glinda again.

"Even stronger than the feeling I got when I knew you were coming was this utterly horrible feeling that tore through me when I felt you were in danger. I was with Kerrick, Sarina and Tanon. We were heading to Kerrick's house when the feeling came over me. I made Kerrick turn around and head back to The Palace." Glinda's eyes began to mist. "When we ran into the guard detail and we were told that you'd been shot…." Glinda suddenly stopped.

A lone tear fell from her left eye. Elphaba leaned forward and reached out with her right hand. She cupped Glinda's cheek and used her thumb to gently wipe away the tear. Glinda put her hand over Elphaba's, turned her head and kissed the green palm.

"I'm ok," Glinda said.

Elphaba took her hand away and sat back again. Glinda grabbed Elphaba's left hand again.

"I'm sorry Elphie. All I really wanted to do was tell you how I absolutely felt you tonight. It was the first time for me, and I was excited to tell you about it."

"Glinda," Elphaba whispered with a smile.

"Elphie," Glinda interrupted, "we really do have that connection. It's unbelievable, and it's real."

Elphaba smiled and swallowed hard, feeling a bit choked up. She held out her right arm, beckoning Glinda to her. Glinda smiled back and gingerly complied. She put her arms around the green woman and gently ducked her head into Elphaba's chest. Elphaba put her arm around Glinda and pulled her closer. After a few moments in that position Glinda pushed herself up and stared into Elphaba's eyes.

Her eyes were tired. Glinda could see the redness in them.

"Baby, I have more that I want to talk to you about, but right now, you need your rest," Glinda said thoughtfully.

Elphaba nodded as the fatigue hit heavily and suddenly. Glinda stroked Elphaba's cheek and hair then moved into a slow, soft, deep kiss. Elphaba could feel herself beginning to drift off so she broke off the kiss sooner than she wanted to.

"Come on sweetness, lie back," Glinda said as she rearranged the pillows behind Elphaba and helped her lower herself into a supine position.

Elphaba's languid muscles made it easy for her to allow Glinda to guide her. If Glinda didn't know that Elphaba was tired before, the lack of protestations from the overly self-sufficient woman all but confirmed the fact. Before Glinda could pull the blanket at the foot of the bed over her lover it was evident that Elphaba was already asleep.

Glinda stopped her ministrations and just stared at Elphaba. She sat down on the bed next to her and continued to stare. Elphaba always looked so peaceful when she slept. Glinda just took in the sight of her. Sometimes it still seemed so unreal to her. All those years of grieving for this woman, wishing more than anything that she could go back in time and have a second chance to be a part of Elphaba's life, and now she had that chance. No, the clock hadn't been turned back, but she had a second chance nonetheless, and this time she was going to make the most of it.

As she continued to stare, she reached out to touch Elphaba's face. Gently stroking her cheek, tracing the outline of her lips with her fingers, and running her fingers through her hair, Glinda thought about what she needed to do next. There were so many items developing on her list now.

She needed to figure out if Elphaba and Aldebaran shared a father and were, in fact, siblings. There was the ever important issue of getting a pardon. Phanica needed to be taken care of, and Baraq. Glinda sighed. They needed to rid themselves of Baraq once and for all. All this needed to happen while somehow keeping Elphaba with her. She couldn't stand the idea of another separation, no matter how long or short it might be.

As Glinda continued to stroke Elphaba's hair and caress her cheek her emotions started welling up inside. She stared at Elphaba for a moment longer then bent down and placed a soft, heartfelt kiss on her lips.

Elphaba didn't move, but that didn't matter to Glinda. What mattered was that right here, right now, Elphaba was with her, and Glinda couldn't be happier about that fact.

* * *

"I am loathe to see the inside of that place again," Baraq said as they stood outside the vine draped covering to the cave that lead down the secret pathway into Southstairs. "Renegade, I was wondering…."

Veloc turned around to face Baraq. He knew what Baraq was going to ask before it was said. "Don't worry sir. You can wait here. I'll go in and scope out the situation. If it's possible to get her out on this pass, it'll be done."

"You're a good man Renegade," Baraq said then he sighed. "The truth is, your stealth is better served without me clumsily traipsing behind you."

"Well, I wouldn't have said it out loud, but I was thinking the same thing I will admit," Veloc said. "Give me about 2 hours. If I'm not back, it means I've been compromised."

Baraq nodded and Veloc turned to go through the draping of vines.

"Hold on," Baraq said.

Veloc turned back with a puzzled expression.

"Let me see those keys," Baraq demanded.

Veloc gave Baraq the key ring.

"There are too many keys on this ring. Do you know which ones to use and when to use them?" Baraq asked.

"No, I'll just have to go through the process of elimination," Veloc responded.

"No you won't," Baraq said with a sly smile. "Come."

Baraq moved the vine draping aside and stepped into the darkness with Veloc. He held the key ring up with his left hand. With his right he began to wave over the key ring in a fluid back and forth motion as he chanted some unintelligible words. In mere moments there was a spark and a bright purplish, green glow about the key ring. Baraq kept chanting and seconds later all the keys had merged into one.

Baraq stepped back out of the cave, followed by Veloc. "Now you have a single key that will get you through any door, any cell in that prison. All the keys to this place have become one."

"Excellent," Veloc said with a smile.

He took the key ring back from Baraq, gave a nod and turned to go back through the vine draped opening of the cave. He walked down the dank, dark tunnel, looking for a torch to light. As the majority of his work occurred at night, Veloc's eyes had little trouble adjusting to the dark; even so, he was still relieved to find a torch rather quickly. He lit it and continued down the tunnel to the locked doorway.

This was the first test for the newly enchanted key. Veloc slipped it into the keyhole, gave it a twist, and easily unlocked the door.

"Very nice," he said to himself.

Pulling the key out and opening the door, he walked through and continued on his quest. Down the steep stairway and into the catacombs he went. Although he knew that scarcely anyone ever traveled into the catacombs, he still proceeded cautiously, looking for the marking he made note of last time he went through here so that he could find his way back. He made his way through the catacombs until he reached the last door which lead into the deepest cell block in Southstairs.

Veloc doused the torch. He opened the door slightly and peered through. At this time of night, the guard staff would be minimal, and he knew it. As he peered through the opening the hallway looked to be clear. Veloc slipped into the hallway unnoticed then quietly made his way through the corridors. The cells were scantly populated making it easy for him to slide by them unnoticed. If anyone sensed movement in the hallway, by the time they looked up he was gone, and it felt like just one of the many drafts that made their way through the cells from time to time.

Veloc knew where he needed to go from earlier conversations with his brother. He stopped and sighed as he thought about his brother. Hopefully, Vindio's information was correct, and he would be easy to find. He knew that, being a former prison official, his brother would be kept in the solitary area, away from the general population.

He kept slipping in and out of the hallways and corridors, avoiding the few guards he did spot until he managed to enter the area he'd been looking for. One by one, he peered into the cells, trying to determine if the prisoner was Vindio. After some long moments, he finally spotted his brother sitting up on the bed with his back against the wall, and staring at the ceiling.

Veloc showed himself without saying a word. Vindio looked to his left and spotted his brother who placed a finger against his lips indicating the need for silence. Vindio smiled and walked over to the edge of the cell.

"Brother, it's good to see you," Veloc whispered.

"Good to see you too, what are you doing here?" Vindio asked in his own whisper.

"Baraq asked me to free Madame Morrible. He wants to use her to help control any mass rebellion and overtake Oz."

"Well get me out of here. I'll help you get her out. I know where she is," Vindio said, a little louder than he'd wanted.

The men reverted to hushed whispers again.

"As it so happens, Baraq would like to see you resume your work in Quox. Is there anything you need to take with you?"

"Nothing from here, believe me," Vindio said.

Veloc took out the enchanted key and opened Vindio's cell with it. As Vindio exited the cell, he could hardly control his elation. He hugged his brother fiercely.

"Alright, alright," Veloc whispered as Vindio let go. "Now show me where Morrible is."

Vindio smiled a menacing smile. "Come right this way."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

It had been over an hour since Elphaba had fallen asleep. Glinda had fallen asleep beside her for a time, eventually waking up with her cheek planted firmly against Elphaba's uninjured shoulder. That was where she was when she went to sleep, and as she looked over at her love, she was amazed at how remarkably still Elphaba could remain while she slept. Glinda gently got up, pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and kept watch over her. Sometimes she would find herself brushing back Elphaba's hair. Other times she would hold Elphaba's hand between her palms. As she sat there looking down upon her dearest's features, Glinda allowed her mind to wander back into their past. All the way back to their first days in school.

_She didn't like that green girl. Right from the start the oddly hued girl was argumentative, disagreeable, and aloof. When somehow they'd ended up roommates, Glinda was appalled. Outwardly at least. In spite of the fact that she didn't like her, in spite of her feeling of utter distaste for her, Glinda was loathe to admit that she was also strangely fascinated by her._

_They had done their best to avoid one another whenever possible, and when it wasn't possible careful antagonizing was always a good option. That hat for instance. _

Glinda allowed herself a short laugh as she wiped away a tear forming in her right eye.

_She gave Elphaba that awful hat to wear to the OzDust as a joke, but the joke had backfired. Madame Morrible had shown up with a wand, saying that Elphaba had insisted on her inclusion in the sorcery class. Glinda was dumbfounded and elated at the same time. Then Elphaba showed up wearing that ridiculous hat, just as intended. Only it wasn't what Glinda had intended at all. At least, not anymore.  
_

Glinda thought about those moments and now it pained her. As she looked down on Elphaba, sleeping so peacefully, she regretted that she'd ever put her through those early provocations. True, she did come to the green girl's rescue that night by dancing with her, thereby gaining her instant social acceptance, but she should have never been so mean to begin with.

_It was that night, that dance. Feelings began to surface that Glinda didn't at first comprehend. That dance to save Elphaba from the social embarrassment that was foisted upon her. They never touched. They didn't have to. It was a shared moment and feeling between them that Glinda would never forget. It was after that dance, after the party that she discovered that not only was she fascinated by Elphaba, but she was also very attracted to her._

Glinda sighed and held Elphaba's hand between hers again. For the first time she wished that she could go back and do things differently. She wondered what their lives would be like right now if they had acknowledged their feelings for one another back then. Where would they be living? Would their lives be easier, more peaceful?

As Glinda held vigil over her lover she knew that her questions would never be answered. All she could do now was vow to love her as much as possible, and try to make up for lost time.

Glinda looked to her right and saw the tray with the empty soup bowl sitting on the nightstand. She looked back and Elphaba, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then decided to take the tray back to the kitchen.

She quietly stood up, picked up the tray and opened the bedroom door. As she exited the room, she looked back at Elphaba once more before closing the door behind her.

"Ah Glinda, just the woman I was looking for," Dr. Frinly said as he came down the hallway towards her.

"Shhh, Elphie's asleep," Glinda said only slightly above a whisper.

"Oh good," Dr. Frinly replied in a noticeably quieter tone. "Then I won't have to give her this relaxant and sedative," he said as he held up a small brown bottle.

Glinda furrowed her brows. "Please, I beg you not to give her another one of your sleep medications. I'm afraid she'll never wake up again."

Dr. Frinly tisked at the young woman. "Very funny. Here, let me take that."

He took the tray from Glinda's hands and walked to the kitchen with Glinda following close behind.

"I wasn't joking," Glinda said. "Every time she takes medicine from you that's meant to help her sleep she's nearly impossible to wake up."

"Sleep is healing Glinda," the doctor said as he placed the tray on the counter. " What you don't understand, what I've come to know over the years is that Elphaba is extremely resistant to conventional convalescent methods. I've tailored her medicine specifically for her because of I know that. If you don't force her to get well, she'll go on pretending she's not injured at all. I'm afraid that she might hurt herself further. So I give her some extra potent medicine, and enlist Fiyero's help to make sure she takes it. The medicine, along with her extraordinary recuperative abilities helps her to heal faster."

"I understand, I do. I just hate seeing her sleep so hard is all," Glinda replied. "She's sleeping pretty hard now as a matter of fact. Are you sure you didn't slip her something already?"

Dr. Frinly laughed at the suspicious gleam in Glinda's eyes. "No my dear. I didn't give her anything. I suspect that the magic that Al performed trying to get her cells to regenerate has taken quite a toll on her. It's not unexpected. Neither of them have practiced or been involved with magic for years, and the level of energy exerted on both ends is tremendous. The body needs to re-energize so to speak."

Glinda nodded.

"I do, however, have some antibiotics that I want her to take. It will help make sure that her wound doesn't become infected while we wait for it to heal," Dr. Frinly added. He pulled out another bottle and put it in Glinda's hand. "Can I count on you to make sure she takes it?"

"No sedatives right?" Glinda said with a raised eyebrow.

"No sedatives. Just antibiotics," Dr. Frinly replied with a smile.

"Of course I will," Glinda said.

"That's my girl," Dr. Frinly replied.

Just then Fiyero and Falia walked into the kitchen.

"We thought we heard voices in here," Falia said.

"Glinda, we have something for you and Elphaba," Fiyero added.

Falia held out an armful of clothes.

"What's this?" Glinda asked, taking the offering from Falia.

"They're night clothes," Falia replied. "They have extras here, and we thought you two might be wanting something to sleep in right about now."

"Thank you very much," Glinda replied. "It'll be so nice to get out of these clothes. It feels like I've been in them forever."

"We thought as much," Fiyero said.

"Well, if you'll all excuse me, I have more work to attend to," Dr. Frinly said as he politely excused himself from the kitchen.

Fiyero nodded then looked back at Glinda. "How's she doing in there?"

Glinda sighed and looked out the kitchen to the imaginary bedroom door. "She's sleeping right now. I brought her some dinner earlier and she ate it, so her appetite is normal."

"That's good to hear," Fiyero replied.

He looked closely at Glinda and saw a bit of melancholy behind those eyes. "Is everything ok? Do you need to talk?"

Falia decided that Fiyero and Glinda needed some alone time. "I'll be in our room," she said as she placed her hand on Fiyero's arm.

"I'll be there in a bit," Fiyero replied then lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Glinda," Falia said as she left the room.

"Goodnight Falia," Glinda replied.

"Come on, let's go in the living room. There's no one there right now," Fiyero said. He escorted the blonde woman to the couch and allowed her to sit before he took his seat next to her.

"Come on, what is it?" he asked.

Glinda sighed and put the night clothes down next to her. "It's nothing really. I just hate this feeling of helplessness. All I want is for her to get better, and selfishly, I want to be the one to make that happen, but I can't. I don't have my wand, so I can't help heal her magically. Even if I did have it, I wouldn't know how to cast a cellular regeneration spell. I can't make medicines, I can't…."

Glinda stopped herself in mid sentence. She knew she was being unreasonable.

"Glinda, don't ever underestimate just how much your love and support mean to her. That, more than anything helps get her through times like this. Trust me, I know. She loves you so much, and just knowing you're there, loving her and being there for her is the best kind of medicine."

Glinda locked her fingers and looked down at her lap. "You know, I was watching her sleep, and I was thinking about our schooldays. I just found myself wishing over and over again that I could go back and do things differently. I know I can't, but I still have those regrets. If we admitted our feelings to each other then, she might not be in there right now fighting off a bullet wound."

Fiyero smiled at her and put his hand over hers. "You know what I believe? I believe that everything happens for a reason. We had to choose the roads we traveled on in order for our paths to lead us to where we are now. You and Elphaba are so much stronger together right now than you ever could have been back at Shiz. Your lives have taught you to appreciate what you have and not take it for granted. And on a personal note, if you had gotten together in college, you might have dismissed it as a fling. You might not even be together right now, which means you would have never taken the path you took to Mt. Runcible. You would have never encountered Falia, and she wouldn't be in my life right now. So I would like to thank you two for waiting."

Glinda smiled at him a chuckled a little. "You always know how to make me feel better Fiyero."

Fiyero shrugged. "I do my best."

"I know you do, and Falia is one lucky girl."

"So is Elphaba," Fiyero added.

"No, it's me. I'm the lucky one. I found a woman that I love more than I ever thought possible. I would do anything for her. "

Fiyero smiled at Glinda. "What ever happened to the spoiled, arrogant, selfish socialite I was introduced to in college?"

"She grew up," Glinda said with a smile. "She grew up and she found the love of her life. That changed everything."

"It certainly did," Fiyero added adoringly.

Glinda took a deep breath and picked up the night clothes. "Well, I think I should be getting back. I need a bath, and the change of clothes will really help me relax."

The two stood up and Fiyero put his hands on her shoulders.

"Goodnight Glinda, and don't forget to take care of **yourself **as well."

"You bet," Glinda replied.

She leaned into him as he put his arms around her and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Say goodnight to Falia for me."

"I will."

Fiyero watched Glinda as she turned and walked down the hall until she disappeared behind the bedroom door.

* * *

Veloc and Vindio finally made it to the high security area of the prison. It took great patience and stealth to avoid the guards, but they eventually managed to do so and make their way over to the solitary confinement area and Madame Morrible's cell.

The two men walked over to her cell and looked inside. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. A metal belt encircled her waist and her wrists were closely shackled in front.

"They allow me to keep my hands in front of me at night," she said from her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the men. "And to what do I owe the honor of your company tonight Mr. Interrogator."

"I'm not an interrogator anymore," Vindio said. "I'm an inmate, just like you."

This caught Madame Morrible's attention and she sat up slowly. "You're an inmate, yet you roam freely."

"Thanks to my brother here. He's managed to spring me from my cell. We're here to do the same for you."

Morrible slowly stood up and started walking towards the brothers. "And why, pray tell, would you do this for me?"

"My employer requires your assistance," Veloc said. "He's asked me to bring you to him, and I intend on doing just that."

"Who is your employer?" Morrible asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Veloc replied.

Morrible narrowed her eyes. "I don't like all this secrecy. Why are you an inmate?" she said looking at Vindio, "and what if I don't want to work for this employer of yours?" she asked turning her attentions back to Veloc.

"To answer your first question," Vindio began "I helped aid in the kidnapping of Glinda Upland. I was caught. It was as simple as that."

Morrible laughed. "You kidnapped Glinda? Well, I'm going to love hearing about this."

"I'll tell you all about it once we get out of here."

"Which leads to your second question," Veloc said. "Of course, you don't have to work for my employer. You can just stay here if you like. Shackled, shamed and humiliated. My employer has plans for Glinda as well, and you fit in nicely with those plans."

Morrible smiled again. "Well, you know how much I resent Glinda, so that part of your proposition is a weak spot for me I will admit."

"Well?" Veloc said.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Morrible replied.

Veloc took out his key and opened the cage door. Morrible smiled broadly as she walked through the open door, but her smile faded almost immediately.

"Aren't you going to get these cuffs off of me?" she said indignantly.

"No, I'm not. It'll be up to my employer when and where you're hands are freed." Veloc replied.

"Oh for Oz sake. You have to be kidding me. Take me to your employer then. He and I will have words."

"Right this way," Veloc said sweeping his hand in front of him and holding out to his side.

Morrible exited her cell and moved past Veloc. Vindio did so as well. He would lead them to the catacombs at which point Veloc would take the lead. It would take another half an hour before they would safely reach the doorway to the catacombs. Veloc pushed his way to the front and Vindio now fell to the back. It wouldn't be long now before they were outside.

* * *

Phanica held up her hand to halt the horses. She dismounted and tethered her horse to the tree. "Mikko, come with me. The rest of you stay here. We'll be back."

Phanica and Mikko made their way through the woods as quietly and as quickly as possible. Traversing the terrain in the daylight was difficult enough, but in the dark, aided only by the moonlight, it seemed nearly impossible to Mikko. He followed Phanica and was amazed at how she was able to take such a quiet path and seemed to know exactly where she was going. He wanted to ask where they were going, but he'd learned long ago not to question Phanica when she was focused on something like this.

Phanica stopped and Mikko stopped along with her. She held her finger to her lips then pointed to the edge of a rock wall at the end of the trees. Mikko nodded and the two crept slowly closer. As they neared the edge Phanica went down into a crouch and Mikko followed her. Slowly they reached the edge of the wall and peered over.

Phanica stretched her head closer and narrowed her eyes as she spotted a figure near the wall of ivy.

"There he is," she whispered.

Mikko looked at her then looked at the figure below. It was Baraq. Pacing, and alone.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get him," Mikko whispered back.

Phanica sharply held her hand up gesturing for Mikko to be quiet. "Just wait," she whispered back.

Veloc, Vindio and Morrible ascended the final set of stairs, exited through the door and made their way down the dank tunnel leading to the ivy drapery.

From her position above Phanica had a perfect view as the trio emerged from the tunnel and surrounded Baraq.

"Well, I should have known," Morrible said.

"Hello Morrible. Good to see you again," Baraq said.

"I wish I shared your sentiment," Morrible stated with obvious disgust.

"Oh come now. Sure you don't still hold a grudge. It was years ago, and let's face it, we just weren't meant to be."

Veloc raised his eyebrows. It had never occurred to him that these two had been involved in the past.

"You were a cad," Morrible replied.

"And YOU were impossibly demanding," Baraq spat back.

"Take these cuffs off of me!"

"Not just yet. Get one thing straight woman, I don't trust you. I take those cuffs off of you and you use whatever powers you have against me when my back is turned. Oh no. We'll take them off of you, but not until you're needed at which point you'd be wise to comply. I've been reading the Grimmerie lately, and I think that you would find me quite formidable were you to take me on face to face."

Phanica watched the exchange with interest. It was true that Baraq had beaten her to the punch, but that just meant that he'd done all the dirty work for her. Now all she needed to do was get Morrible away from him and convince her to join her side instead. Given what she was overhearing, she was convinced this could be accomplished.

A smile played across her face as she watched the scene below. After she'd seen and heard enough she tapped Mikko on the shoulder and motioned for them to backtrack.

It didn't take long for them to reach the other men. Phanica walked with purpose into the center of the group.

"Ok listen up. There's going to be a slight change of plans. Baraq already has Morrible with him."

There was a disappointed murmur amongst the men.

"However, she's very reluctant to be with him. This presents us with an opportunity. A very grand opportunity. I have a plan."

Mikko smiled. Of course she had a plan. She always had a plan. That was one of the qualities that drew him to her in the first place.

The group gathered more closely around Phanica as she imparted the details of her plan to them. All the while, back at the ivy covered tunnel entrance, Baraq and Morrible continued to argue. Veloc and Vindio each grabbed one of Morrible's arms and escorted her away from the tunnel as she continued to hurl insults at Baraq and Baraq threw them back at her.

Veloc sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he was really paid enough.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Mikko, I need you and Sediran to come with me. Sediran, bring that powder of yours. Hurry!" Phanica barked.

"Here you go Phanica," Sediran ran up to her holding out a small bottle of powder.

"How potent is it?"she asked.

"Very. I've used it before and it put me out all night," Sediran replied.

"What's it made of?" Phanica asked.

"Well, some kava, valerian, and a bit of mandrake," he replied.

"How much do I need?" she asked.

"Not much. If you can slip just this much into their water," Sediran used his finger to indicate on the bottle how much was to be used, "they'll be out for hours."

"And you're sure of this? I can't afford for you to be unsure," Phanica pointed out.

"I'm sure Phanica. As I said, I've used this myself when I'm battling insomnia. The beauty of it is it doesn't take long to take effect. It's in essence similar to a long-acting barbiturate."

Phanica nodded and handed the bottle back to him. "You and Mikko, come with me. We need to find their horses before they get back to them. And I think I know exactly where they are."

Mikko, Phanica and Sediran mounted their horses and rode away, leaving a camp of men waiting on their next direction.

* * *

"Woman do you EVER SHUT UP?!" Baraq spat. "My ears grow tired of your constant whining."

"Well my eyes grew tired of looking at you decades ago, yet they're being assaulted with your presence once again," Morrible returned. "Speaking of the years, how ever did you manage to retain your youthful looks. Some sort of anti-aging spell no doubt. What a waste of magical talent you always were. Underneath that youthful facade you're probably fat, bald and wrinkled."

"So what you're saying is that you think I look like you," Baraq retorted. He stopped himself for a moment, turned around and faced Morrible. "I'm sorry, I should never have said that. You're not bald at all."

Morrible struggled against the shackles in her desire to slap him silly.

Veloc quietly listened to the bickering between the two, only exchanging annoyed glances with his brother every so often. When Morrible mentioned the anti-aging spell it peaked his interest. The thought that Baraq might be infinitely older than he appeared had never occurred to him. Then again, now that he thought about it, there was definitely a very large age gap between Madame Morrible and Glinda. Surely, if Baraq was as young as he appeared, he couldn't have been with Morrible. And did she say she was tired of looking at him **decades **ago? He also considered Morrible's comment that he was 'a waste of magical talent'. Another thought that hadn't occurred to Veloc, although he supposed it should have, was that Baraq possessed at least some elementary level of ability to perform magic before he obtained the Grimmerie. It would explain why he was able to decipher the book at all when no one else could ever come close to doing so. Veloc didn't know what this all meant, but it was something he definitely needed to ponder.

The group continued the long walk back to the location where the horses were tethered up in the woods. Veloc just kept quiet and listened.

* * *

Phanica reached the area in the woods that she thought they would have chosen to secure their horses. It was the same place they were when she accompanied Renegade to free Baraq. She wasn't disappointed.

"Quickly, let's go." She dismounted and the men followed suit.

"Mikko, go to the edge of the pathway and keep an eye out. Keep out of site. If you see or hear anything come back and let us know right away." Phanica said.

Mikko nodded and rode his horse down the pathway and out of site.

"Ok Sediran, Baraq keeps waterskins in the saddlebags. Let's find them and get this powder into them."

Sediran and Phanica each took a different horse. There were three tied up. Phanica found her waterskin first. "Sediran, here."

Sediran hurried over to Phanica and took the waterskin from her while she went to search the next horse. The routine was repeated until all the waterskins had received their dose of the tranquilizing powder.

Only moments after the last one was put away, Mikko came riding up fast.

"They're coming. We have to get out of here."

Phanica and Sediran hurried to their horses, mounted them and rode out. Ten minutes later, Baraq, Morrible, Vindio and Veloc walked down the pathway to the horses.

"There's only three," Morrible noted. "Unless I've forgotten my math, there's four of us."

"Well no one ever accused you of using the left side of your brain TOO much," Baraq replied snidely. "Of course there's only three. And you're lucky we stopped off and grabbed this before coming here. You will ride with Vindio."

Vindio quickly turned his head towards his brother, silently pleading with him to get him out of this assignment. Veloc just raised an eyebrow and kept quiet.

"Veloc will ride up front. He's the most capable of spotting trouble before it happens. I'll be in the rear," Baraq said.

He saw Morrible about to make a quip and quickly hushed her. "Don't you say a word woman."

Morrible just snickered.

"Come on, let's get you up on the horse. Hopefully you don't break it's back with your oppressive girth," Baraq said as he escorted Morrible to the horse.

Morrible quickly pulled her elbow away from Baraq's light grip.

With Veloc's help, they were able to get Morrible onto the saddle.

"You're really going to leave me shackled?" Morrible asked incredulously.

"Don't worry. Vindio here is a good horseman. He'll keep you upright," Baraq said with a sarcastic smile.

"You do realize that the moment you do take these shackles off, the first thing I'm going to do is smack that smile right off your face?!"

"I can hardly wait for you to try," Baraq said as he mounted his horse. "Mind you, if you try to betray me, I'll not waste any time in killing you. You have one purpose for me, and I expect you to carry it out without arguing, and without hesitation."

"And what do I get in return?" Morrible asked.

"Your freedom. And believe me, I'll be as happy to be rid of you as you will to be rid of me. I hardly think it's an offer you can refuse."

Veloc mounted his horse, and Vindio reluctantly climbed up behind Morrible.

"We need to go to the closest halfway house that has a contingent of men already stationed there. We need to gather more men before I can implement my plan," Baraq said to Veloc.

"I know exactly where we can go, but we can't get there tonight," Veloc said. "We could ride for a few hours then I suggest we make camp. It's a long ride."

"Very well. Lead the way," Baraq agreed.

Veloc nodded and snapped the reigns as his horse began the long journey to their next destination.

Phanica stayed hidden behind the trees with Mikko and Sedarin. She watched the group move out and felt her plan beginning to take shape. She would follow them and wait.

* * *

Phanica, Mikko and Sedarin remained far behind the notorious quartet, relying mostly on tracking to keep them on the right path. It wasn't difficult. Confident that they weren't being followed, the group ahead made no attempt to disguise their trail.

She was being vigilant and careful as they slowly made their way through the forest. The last thing Phanica wanted was to stumble upon their camp while they were still awake.

After a few hours Phanica pulled on the reigns. The two men followed her direction. In the distance, a pinpoint of light flickered through the trees.

"That's them," Phanica said. "We walk from here."

The trio dismounted their horses and tethered them to the trees then slowly proceeded on foot. It took a while for them to reach the source of the light, a campfire. Baraq, Veloc, and Vindio were seated comfortably around the fire, leaning against a fallen tree. Morrible was already lying down on the provided bedroll.

"Are you sure you don't want some water?" Baraq asked, waving his waterskin at her.

"Not if you've already backwashed into it," Morrible replied. "I have this thing about diseases."

"You're really the single most ungrateful woman I've ever known," Baraq said.

"I imagine any woman you've ever been with is equally ungrateful right about now," Morrible replied.

Baraq rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way." He took a long swallow from his waterskin, as if to make a point to Madame Morrible.

Veloc and Vindio drank from theirs as well. Before long, the men were becoming increasingly tired.

"Well boys, I think I'm going to retire for the night. Seems I'm a little more worn out than I thought," Baraq said as he stood up and made his way to his bedroll.

"I'll second that," Vindio said and headed off to his bedroll as well.

Veloc stayed by the fire. He had always found fires to be soothing, allowing him to think. Tonight, however, it was becoming increasingly difficult. He tried to keep his eyes open, but his mind became increasingly cloudy. Eventually, he too succumbed to sleep.

Phanica waited for a bit to make sure that the sedative was in full effect.

"We should go in Phanica. If we're quiet, they won't wake up," Sedarin pointed out.

Phanica nodded. "You two, get your knives ready. If they wake up, take out Baraq first. He's the dangerous one."

"Why don't we just kill them and be done with it?" Mikko asked.

"I need Morrible to trust me," Phanica said. "If the first thing she sees is us on a killing spree, she'll never trust us, and she'll never consent to helping us."

"Well I'd feel better," Mikko added.

Phanica regarded him with annoyance. "Just stick to the plan."

She turned her attentions back towards the camp then without a word she moved out. Mikko and Sedarin drew their knives and followed behind her.

Phanica took controlled breaths as she made her way quietly past the men and towards Madame Morrible. Mikko and Sedarin took their positions near Baraq. Phanica closed in on Madame Morrible's bedroll and slowly knelt down beside the sleeping woman. Slowly, she reached her hand out and put it over Morrible's mouth.

Morrible woke with a start, but Phanica quickly mitigated the situation by putting her finger over her lips. She looked back at the sleeping men, lifted her hand away from Morrible's mouth and held her hands out to help the woman stand up.

Morrible wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but she decided to go along with the intriguing young woman nonetheless. Moments later the group was out of the camp and heading to their horses. Phanica felt a sense of euphoria as they began the long ride back to their camp. After all, it was she who had Morrible now.

* * *

Elphaba woke up suddenly, not really knowing where she was. It took a moment, but she finally registered a familiar presence pressed against her shoulder. She turned her head, and with the aid of the moonlight shining through her window, she was able to make out the tangle of blonde hair next to her. Elphaba smiled and moved to kiss the top of her head. That was when she noticed that she was wearing night clothes.

Confusion overtook her as her movement caused Glinda to stir.

"Mmm, Elphie, you awake?" Glinda said in a very tired tone.

"I am sweetie. Go back to sleep," Elphaba replied softly then kissed her forehead.

Glinda opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. "How do you feel?"

"My arm's still really sore, but other than that, I feel fine."

"Mmm, good," Glinda repied with a smile, her eyes closed again.

Elphaba looked down at her attire. "Um, Glinda? What am I wearing?"

Glinda's eyes fluttered open. She turned her head towards Elphaba and yawned. "I'm sorry sweetness. Fiyero and Falia brought us these night clothes. I took the opportunity to change you into them while you were sleeping."

"You changed my clothes?"

"Mmmhmm. And it wasn't easy, I must say."

"Well,…..thanks. I guess," Elphaba said.

Glinda rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. "You're not mad are you? I thought you'd be more comfortable."

"No, of course I'm not mad," Elphaba replied as she brought her hand up and lightly brushed her knuckles against Glinda's cheek. "Now if you had allowed Fiyero and Falia to change me, then we would have something to talk about."

Glinda smiled. "Don't worry. I was very protective of your modesty."

"Modesty. That's a laugh," Elphaba chuckled.

Glinda laughed along with her. "It's so good to see you smiling again. Even if it is under the cover of darkness."

"You make me smile," Elphaba said adoringly. "It doesn't matter what time of day."

Glinda bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Speaking of time, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Much too early for you to be up," Elphaba replied. "Why don't you go back to sleep."

"What about you?" Glinda asked.

"I'm still tired, and to be honest, I could use a couple more hours of sleep," Elphaba replied.

Glinda smiled. "Good, because I don't like the thought of lying here without you."

"Hopefully, the days of us lying down without one another are in the past," Elphaba said.

"If things go according to plan, they will be," Glinda responded.

Elphaba looked at her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing that's of concern to you Miss Thropp. At least not yet. Now close your eyes."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Elphaba pouted.

Glinda smiled, leaned towards her and kissed her slowly, softly and lovingly.

"Is that better?" she asked with a smile.

"Very nice," Elphaba replied.

Glinda settled in to her usual position against Elphaba's shoulder. She lifted her head slightly, kissed her shoulder then placed her cheek happily against it once again.

Within moments Elphaba fell back to sleep. Glinda remained awake for a bit longer, contemplating what the coming day's events might bring. The analysis of the Wizard's handwritings and it's potential implications, and the new leverage she felt she had now that she knew that it was Boq who tricked Elphaba and caused her injury. She didn't know how she would be able to parlay that information into a pardon, but she was sure going to try. Perhaps she would consult Tannon and Kerrick first. After all, right now, she was technically aiding and abetting a fugitive. The situation was complicated at best.

Glinda was tired and didn't want to think anymore. She would consider everything in the morning, and, in case it was necessary, figure out how she was going to tell Elphaba that Aldebaran is her brother, and the Wizard is her father.

She sighed heavily at the thought, and she prayed that Elphaba would understand.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

"Alright stop! Stop this instant," Madame Morrible bellowed.

Phanica pulled her horse to a halt then looked behind her as Mikko came trotting up with Morrible on the saddle in front of him.

"What's the matter?" Phanica asked, feeling anxious to get moving.

"Young lady, I will not go any further until you explain to me who you are and what I'm doing with you," Morrible said indignantly.

Phanica walked her horse up to Mikkos left side until she was face to face with Morrible. "My name is Phanica Pesler. My ambitions aren't too different from Baraq's. I seek power, I seek authority, and I seek revenge. against someone who may be of interest to you."

"Revenge on whom?" Morrible asked.

Phanica paused for effect, and looked Morrible dead in the eye. "Glinda Upland of Gillikin."

She looked closely at Morrible and saw the telltale twinkle in her eye.

"So, I see we share our admiration for Miss Glinda the Ever-So-Good," Morrible cracked

Phanica laughed and turned her horse around then dismounted. "Mikko," Phanica only said his name, but he understood her nonetheless.

He too dismounted then helped Morrible down. Sedarin chose to remain seated on the back of his horse, leaning forward in his saddle with his arm flat across the saddle horn. Phanica walked purposefully towards Morrible.

"Madame Morrible, I understand that I have lofty ambitions, and truth be known, I've largely failed up to this point, but that doesn't mean I've given up. I have too much to gain, and until I get what I want, I'll continue to try. "

"I see," said Morrible. "My dear, I admire your perseverance, but going up against Baraq is no small task. Take it from someone who knows. Just how do you expect to accomplish your goals?"

Phanica eyed Mikko, knowing she was about to reveal her trump card. "The Duplex Stones."

"The Duplex Stones?" Morrible asked with intrigue. "I've heard of them, but I've always regarded them as Ozian lore. How can you be sure they even exist?"

"Oh they exist alright," Phanica said. "As a matter of fact, Baraq knows they exist, but he hasn't taken the time to start looking for them yet. His little sidekick, Renegade, has been searching for the stones for years, and he finally had a breakthrough. He has all the information on the stones, their powers, their vulnerabilities,…..their location."

Morrible raised her eyebrows. "Really. So now, if he has all this information, why hasn't he gone out and recovered them for himself."

"It's something I'll never really understand. He doesn't want the power or the notoriety. He's perfectly happy being someone's lacky," Phanica said.

Morrible became thoughtful. Years in SouthStairs had robbed her of her own ambitions. She understood Renegade more than Phanica knew. "Alright then. So this Renegade has the information on the stones. Just how do you plan on getting them from him?"

"That's where you come in," Phanica replied. "Baraq's planning an assault on Oz. He has troops in The Glikkus as well as some local pockets of loyal followers. I have no magical abilities with which to combat his. I need you for that. If you could use some of your powers to get him distracted or keep him off track, I would feel comfortable challenging him. Once he's out of the way, once I've proven I'm more worthy, I'm sure Renegade would be willing to partner up with me."

"And if he isn't?" Morrible asked.

Phanica shrugged her shoulders. "If he isn't, I'll just take what I want from him and eliminate him."

"That's the plan?" Morrible said with mild amusement.

"That's the plan," Phanica said emphatically.

"You really don't have an actual plan do you?" Morrible asked pointedly.

Phanica paused and stared at her for moment. "I'm working on it."

Morrible laughed and shook her head. "So what's in this for me?" she asked.

"At the very least, satisfaction," Phanica said.

"Satisfaction?"

"Yes, satisfaction. I heard you arguing with Baraq. I know there's no love loss between you two."

"Huh, that's an understatement," Morrible said.

"And the satisfaction of getting back at Glinda. I know she's responsible for your incarceration. Together we can make her suffer as greatly as you have, even more so I dare say," Phanica continued.

"Young lady, you know nothing of my suffering. You have no idea what it's like to be pent up for years with ruffians and scoundrels. To have the movement of your hands and arms limited because they're afraid of your magic. To suffer the indignity of not even being allowed to shower privately because they're so afraid. In all your psychology, how did you determine that anything you can do to Glinda can equal the suffering I've been subject too?"

"It's simple. I'll hit her where it hurts the most. Her heart," Phanica said.

"Her heart?" Morrible asked unconvinced.

"Absolutely," Phanica replied. "Her heart. And the way to her heart is through Elphaba."

"Elphaba," Morrible said to herself as she remembered back to their exchange in the prison.

"You see, Glinda is so madly in love with Elphaba that it effects her entire being. All she cares about in this world anymore is her 'Elphie'. I'm going to take Elphaba away from her, and in doing so, I'm going to crush her perfect little world. Physically, emotionally and mentally she'll become a wreck and deteriorate to the point of no return. I'll take great joy in watching her misery," Phanica said with conviction.

Morrilbe eyed her closely. "And you think I can help you with this?"

"Name your price Madame Morrible. Once I have the stones, I can find a way to get you anything you want. You are the last piece to this puzzle for me."

Morrible nodded her head ."It's tempting, yes it is," she said, "but there's one small problem."

"What's that?" Phanica asked.

"Once Baraq discovers I'm gone, he'll go on an all out search for me. When he finds me, well, let's just say that mercy and second chances aren't part of his vocabulary."

"So you're afraid of him?" Phanica asked in disbelief. "I watch that man run like a scared puppy when Elphaba's gang showed up. He hung us out to dry. Why in Oz would you be afraid of him?"

"If you even knew what he was truly capable of, how ruthless he can be, how powerful he really is, you'd be afraid of him too," Morrible replied.

Phanica sighed heavily, putting her hands on her hips and staring at the ground.

"However, I do see a way that I can help you, and he would be none the wiser," Morrible said.

Phanica looked up expectantly.

"First, you need to get these shackles off of me."

"Done," Phanica said.

"Then you need to take me back."

"What?" Phanica was confused.

"I need to gain Baraq's trust," Morrible continued. "If I'm back in camp, with my shackles off, and they are unharmed then he will believe that I wouldn't hurt him as I would have had my opportunity when they were sleeping. And unless I miss my guess, they'll be sleeping for quite a while, hmmm?"

Phanica smiled. "It was Sedarin's concoction. Very potent indeed."

"Indeed," Morrible agreed. "And how did you know I wouldn't be drinking some of this 'cocktail' that you spiked their water with?"

"We didn't," Phanica admitted, " but we were prepared for that eventuality."

Morrible just stared at her with a smile and nodded her head. "I will help you, but in a covert manner. He can never know until it's too late."

Phanica nodded. "You never did say what it was you wanted for your help," she said.

"I want my home back," Morrible replied. "Nothing more, nothing less. I shall be content to disappear into the sunset when all is said and done."

Phanica didn't know what that meant, and she didn't care. A home for Morrible would be easy enough to obtain. She walked over to her horse and reached into the saddlebag. In a few moments, she was back with a short, slim piece of metal.

"I use it to pick locks," Phanica said as she held it up for Morrible.

She instantly set to work on the shackles. It took longer than she had anticipated, but soon enough Morrible's bindings fell to the ground next to her. Madame Morrible began to laugh as she rubbed her wrists.

"It's been so long since I was able to do something as simple as scratch my nose on my own," she said. "My dear, I look forward to working with you. My advice to you is to get your men together and stay close. I don't know what Baraq's timeline is, but I'll we need to be ready for a counter attack when the time is right."

"How will I know the time is right?" Phanica asked.

"You'll know," Morrible replied. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to their camp. There's something I need to do as soon as possible."

* * *

Morrible walked up the pathway back to the camp alone. Phanica and her men had dropped her off well before the camp as she had requested. The brightness of the moon above illuminated the path making it easy for her to find her way in the dark.

She quietly stepped into the camp, being careful not to make too many noises as Phanica had warned her that the potion was untested in its long term potency, and excess noises might startle the men out of their stupor.

She made her way over to Baraq and looked down upon his sleeping form. After staring at him for a moment and looking at the other men to make sure they were asleep, she raised her hands with her palms facing Baraq and began to chant inaudibly. As she chanted, she moved her hands slowly in circular motions over Baraq. She continued her mantra until she noticed just the slightest bit of gray starting to creep in on Baraq's sideburns.

With a satisfied smile, she stopped and moved to sit in front of the dying fire.

* * *

The last remnants of night began to give way as the sun made its appearance in the horizon. Glinda was roused by the sounds of motion in the house beyond their room. She lifted her head and looked over at Elphaba who was still in a deep sleep. With great stealth, she got out of bed and silently removed herself from the bedroom.

She yawned and headed down the hallway towards the light in the kitchen. Smells of Glikkun dark roast permeated the air.

"Good morning," she said as she entered the kitchen.

"Well good morning," Kerrick returned. "You're up early."

"I heard you rummaging around in here and I wanted to wish you luck today," Glinda said as Kerrick handed her a cup of freshly percolated coffee.

"Luck huh? I don't think luck comes into play here," he said smiling. "I'm confident I'll be able to get the handwritings analyzed and have an answer for you today. I'm also pretty sure I can keep this under wraps."

Glinda took a sip of coffee and smiled. "I guess what I really wanted to say was thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Kerrick said. "It's my pleasure. Now what about you? What's on Glinda's agenda today?"

"Well, that's something I wanted to talk to you and Tanon about. I want to go to the palace and plead for Elphaba's pardon once again. Only this time, I think I have our Tin Man over a barrel, so to speak. He's the one who breached protocol, lied to the news media and circumvented authority in order to capture Elphaba. Instead he almost killed her."

"Glinda, you can't go to him with that," Kerrick said.

"Why not?" Glinda asked.

"Well, for one, how are you going to explain that you know what he did? You'll have to mention Al, putting his cover in jeopardy or that you've helped Elphaba and that puts you in direct violation of the law currently," Kerrick explained.

"Then what can I do?" Glinda asked feeling deflated.

"You can continue to plead your case, but do it in a straight-forward manner. Extortion won't get you what you want. You can't tell them about Elphaba and you can't say you're staying here. Both your safety and Aldebaran's are at stake. I'm sorry, you can't hold this incident over the Tin Man's head."

"She can't, but I can," Aldebaran said as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning Kerrick. Good morning Glinda."

"Good morning," Kerrick and Glinda said in unison.

"Al, what do you mean….**you** can?" Glinda asked.

"To be honest with you, I'm relying on that information to help me keep my job and keep myself out of prison," Aldebaran said. "He's still got a crush on you Glinda. He'd do anything to keep you from learning the truth. So for right now, I would appreciate you keeping it to yourself. Just for now."

"He just makes me so mad," Glinda said with frustration.

"I know, but you need to keep this inside for the time being. There will be a time and a place for you to speak your mind about it, but for now, I just need you to remain hush hush," Aldebaran reiterated.

Glinda sighed. "I understand. It won't be easy, but I'll do it."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Aldebaran said.

"Glinda, you're not planning on heading into town yourself are you? You're still in danger, and I don't want you venturing out alone," Kerrick said.

"No, no. I'll be going with Tanon," Glinda replied. "He's going to try to expedite the process of getting my personal belongings that were confiscated from the hotel room back to me. I'll have him drop me off at The Palace so that I can speak with Boq and The Lion."

"Well, if I'm not in prison or unemployed, maybe I'll run into you there," Aldebaran said with a chuckle.

Glinda laughed with him.

"Well gentlemen," she said putting her cup of coffee down, "there's a beautiful woman sleeping in my bed, and I need to be getting back to her. I don't want her waking up alone this morning."

"How is she anyway?" Aldebaran asked.

"Her arm is still giving her a lot of pain, but she's feeling and looking much better thanks to you," Glinda replied with a smile.

Aldebaran nodded. "When I get back, I'll need to see her. What I did the other day is only the first treatment. I'll need to put her arm through another round of cellular regeneration and healing. Hopefully she'll respond as well this time and we won't have to do anything further."

"Ok, if there's anything I can do, please let me know," Glinda said.

"I will, now get back to your woman," Aldebaran said with a grin.

"Good luck ……both of you," Glinda said as she turned on her heals and headed out of the kitchen.

Kerrick looked at Aldebaran with concern. "Do you really think they'll throw you in prison?"

"It depends," Al responded.

"On what?" Kerrick asked.

"On just how mad the Tin Man is. You know how unreasonable he is when he's angry."

"Boy do I ever," Kerrick responded. "Look, if you do find yourself being mistreated or Ozma forbid, end up in prison, let them know that I'm your legal council."

"Well thank you. I appreciate that very much," Aldebaran said.

"Don't mention it," Kerrick said. "As a matter of fact, once I'm done with our little labor of love, I'll check in with you. You know, make sure they haven't strung you up with piano wire. Then I can tell you who your father is. Everyday stuff like that."

"Gee thanks," Aldebaran chuckled as he grabbed a cup of coffee. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just take my morning ambition back to my room with me so that I can get ready to head into the city."

"By all means," Kerrick said raising his cup.

Aldebaran exited the kitchen leaving Kerrick to his thoughts.

"_I wonder," _he thought, "_I wonder if the handwriting samples match up how things will change. For you, for Elphaba and all of Oz. I wonder."_


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Aldebaran rode his horse through the misty morning as he slowly made his way back to the Wizard's Palace. He had a lot on his mind and felt the need to get an early start on his day. The shops and cafes were just beginning to open for the scant number of early morning patrons. It wouldn't be long before the streets were filled with the hustle and bustle of another day in the Emerald City, but in the meantime, Aldebaran was enjoying his solitude.

He was both nervous and excited about the day's possibilities. It was the possibilities that kept turning over in his mind, and he couldn't settle on which thought should take precedence. Was the Wizard his father? Was Elphaba his sister? What would happen when he arrived at the Palace? Would it be business as usual or would he end up alongside those he had put away in Southstairs?

Those thoughts kept his attentions until he reached the back gates of the Palace.

"Captain Torio, we weren't sure you would be coming back," said the young guard posted at the gate.

"Hardin, what are you doing on guard duty? You're a cuirassier," Aldebaran said. "Speaking of, where is your cuirass?"

"It's the Tin Man sir. He's temporarily suspended all cuirassiers and put us on menial details such as this," Hardin said.

"You mean he's punishing you for my actions," Aldebaran said.

"Actually sir, he's punishing us for our actions," Hardin replied.

"Your actions?"

"Yes sir. After you left, he demanded that we go after you and bring you in under arrest. We flatly refused."

"All of you?" Aldebaran said with surprise.

"Every last one of us Captain," Hardin said with pride. "The men are all in support of you. We don't know why you did what you did, but we know you and we trust you. Besides, it wasn't too long ago that Glinda stood up before the populace of Oz and showed the depth of her belief in the wi…..in Elphaba. Is that her name?"

Aldebaran smiled. "It is. And Glinda's right. She's a good woman. She didn't deserve what the Tin Man did to her the other day. I have every intention of telling him exactly how I feel about that."

"Begging your pardon sir, but I don't think you'll find him to be a very receptive audience. He's been impossible since you left. It's getting to the point that the men are considering recalcitrant actions against him. We may have a rebellion within the guard on our hands."

Aldebaran shook his head. "No, we can't have that. We can't have The Emerald City Guard divided over this. Right now, more than ever we need to stand united. Baraq of the Glikkus is on the loose, remember?"

Hardin nodded.

"Don't worry. One way or the other, this will be resolved today," Aldebaran as Captain Torio assured him.

"Understood sir," Hardin said.

Aldebaran looked straight ahead and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Good luck sir. We're all pulling for you."

"Thank you Hardin. Tell the boys I appreciate their support," Aldebaran said.

Hardin nodded as Aldebaran moved his horse forward and headed towards the stalls. He arrived at the stalls quickly and handed his horse over to one of the stable hands. With a sharp tug, he straightened his coat, rolled his neck across his shoulders to loosen up and proceeded towards the back Palace doors.

* * *

Glinda sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed Elphaba's hair across her forehead. Soon green eyelids fluttered open.

"Good morning sweetness," Glinda said softly with a smile.

Elphaba smiled back. "Good morning. How long have you been up?"

"For a little while now," Glinda replied. "How are you feeling?"

Elphaba thought for a moment and tried to move her arm. She raised it slightly, trying not to grimace.

"I'm much better," she said, putting on a brave face as she put her arm back down.

Glinda frowned. "You're still sore aren't you?"

"Not too bad," Elphaba said. "It's a little sore, but it's manageable. Compared to yesterday, I'm feeling worlds better."

Glinda smiled. "That's my girl."

Elphaba smiled back.

"Elphie, aren't you curious to know where we are?" Glinda asked.

"I know where we are," Elphaba replied.

"You do?"

"Uh huh. Just before Aldebaran magicked my arm, I woke up. Dr. Frinly was there and he told me in very soothing tones where I was and what they were going to do," Elphaba said.

"Oh, that hadn't occurred to me," Glinda said. "Well that eases my mind. I didn't want you to wake up feeling frightened and confused. That's why I wanted to stay here with you until you were awake. Well, amongst other things that is," she said with a chuckle.

Elphaba laughed too and began to sit up. Glinda instinctively stood up and helped her as she eased herself back against the headboard.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'm obviously still a little shy of being able to do the most mundane tasks on my own," Elphaba said.

"Not at all," Glinda smiled. "Besides, you know how much I love taking care of you. It's nice to be needed."

Elphaba looked Glinda dead in the eye. "Glinda, I don't have to be injured to need you. I will always need you whether it's just to have you by my side or just to have you in my life. I hope you know that."

Glinda smiled endearingly at Elphaba. "I do know that, and I need you every bit as much."

Without hesitation, Glinda leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Elphaba's lips.

"Mmm, no fair," Elphaba said.

"What's not fair?" Glinda asked.

"You've been up. You brushed your teeth. I need to brush mine," Elphaba said as she began to get up.

"Oh very well," Glinda laughed. "But you, Miss Thropp, always seem to be as close to minty fresh as anyone could possibly be in the morning."

"Oh please," Elphaba said as she headed towards the bathroom. "I'm assuming they left us with some toiletries."

"Of course. You'll find your toothbrush on the counter," Glinda replied.

"Be back in a minute," Elphaba said as she disappeared behind the door.

Glinda smiled after her, but the moment the door was closed, her smile began to slowly fade. She was worried about the outcome of the day's events. All but certain the Aldebaran would get the confirmation he needed about his paternity, her mind was on how she was going to tell Elphaba, and how she would take the news on both counts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Elphaba's smiling emergence.

"Look at those pearly whites," Glinda said with a smile as she made her way towards the green woman and put her arms around her waist.

Elphaba put her right arm around Glinda's back but kept the left arm dangling.

"And now, let me give you a proper good morning greeting," Elphaba said.

The two women brought their lips together for a long, slow, deep, mellifluous kiss. The instant energy between them suddenly permeated the room. Glinda could feel her insides burning. She desperately wanted to pull the taller woman tighter, but didn't want to risk injuring her. As their tongues washed over one another's, Glinda felt her muscles tighten with restraint. Elphaba was savoring every second of this moment with her love. With her passion ignited, she kissed Glinda even deeper.

Glinda raised her hands and ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair. Elphaba moaned at the sensual touch. Their breathing became heavier until finally they had to break away from each other just to reclaim their composure.

"Sweet Oz Elphie," Glinda whispered as she pulled Elphaba's face towards hers.

The women breathlessly rested their foreheads against one another.

"You so need to get better," Glinda said, still trying to catch her breath.

"And we really need some alone time," Elphaba concurred.

Glinda looked up at her with adoration. "Soon sweetness. Very soon."

"I hope you're right," Elphaba said with a smile.

"Come. Let's get some breakfast and get out of this room before I can't resist you anymore. Then you'll really be in trouble," Glinda said as she took Elphaba's hand and lead her towards the doorway.

"What's for breakfast?" Elphaba asked.

"You, if we don't hurry," Glinda responded as she whisked Elphaba out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

The women walked hand in hand down the hallway. Upon arriving at the kitchen which opened into the dining room they were met with the cheery faces and hellos from all of Elphaba's companions as well as Aldebaran's staff.

"Elphaba, it's so good to see you up and around," Solis said as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"How're you feeling?" Iriiq asked.

"I'm doing good. Really good," Elphaba said with a smile.

Glinda stood back and watch Elphaba make her way through the crowd of well wishers and into the dining room. It was moments like these, when she could see Elphie in her element, surrounded by so many people who loved her, that Glinda felt immense pride in the woman she had chosen to be her partner in life.

"_If only the rest of Oz could see her the way I see her," _she thought.

She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and turned to see Tanon smiling at her.

"Good morning Miss Glinda. You ready for your big day?" he asked.

Glinda looked over at Elphaba who was laughing and smiling with her friends. "I don't think I'll ever be as ready as I need to be."

Tanon, who wasn't immediately privy to the information that Kerrick was looking into was a little confused by the statement, but he chalked it up to her being nervous about pleading her case to the Tin Man and Lion again. There was also the matter of finishing her statement for the authorities.

"Listen, Glinda, I don't want you giving anymore statements without representation. I just want to make sure you're protected," Tanon said.

Glinda put her hand on his upper arm. "Don't worry. I won't. I've already been given a lecture by Kerrick."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Tanon said. "By the way, we can head to the Palace whenever you like. I've already taken care of the preliminary paperwork to obtain your personal effects."

"Do you need me to be there with you?" Glinda asked.

"No, in fact, it's a pretty long, tedious, bureaucratic process. You'd be bored stiff. I thought I would drop you off at the Palace, go take care of business, and pick you up afterwards," Tanon suggested.

"That sounds good. I'm pretty anxious to plead my case on Elphie's behalf once again. I think I'm wearing them down," Glinda said with a chuckle as she stared out at Elphaba once more.

"Look at her Tanon," Glinda said, not taking her eyes off the green woman. "She just has a way about her. So elegant, so confident, even after what she's just been through. She's beautiful."

As if she heard her, Elphaba looked up at Glinda on cue and offered a smile. It was one of those smiles that Glinda knew was reserved just for her, and for only the slightest of moments, everyone else just disappeared and there were only two people in the room.

"Well, I need to get ready," Tanon said, breaking Glinda out of her revery. "What do you say we leave in a couple of hours? That'll give you time to have breakfast, relax and get yourself ready."

Glinda nodded. "That sounds great."

Tanon watched her as she made her way from the kitchen into the dining room and towards Elphaba who was seated at the far end of the table surrounded by well wishers. He watched her as she stood behind Elphaba and encircled her arms around her neck and shoulder then putting her cheek against the back of the green woman's head. He thought about how far she'd come in such a short time.

He had never truly known her to be unhappy in his time working for her, but now, looking back, he could see that she had suppressed so much, and that she was never really whole until now. These two women, the strangest of pairs, shared more love between them than anyone he'd ever known.

* * *

Kerrick had already taken the samples of the Wizard's writings from the National Archives. They weren't on display, they were buried in a vault, so he was allowed whatever time he needed to study the materials with the unwritten understanding that he wouldn't keep them out too long.

He had also managed to secure the services of Oz's best handwriting expert and analyst, an Animal with a doctorate in graphology from Shiz. Doctor Fairinin. Doctor Fairinin was of the simian family. An old, wizened Orangutan, slumped with age and reliant on a small pair of glasses with circular lenses. The irony of asking an Animal to analyze the Wizard's handwriting was not lost on Kerrick.

Because of the Wizard's laws, Doctor Fairinin was forced to take his practice underground. He was very selective about his clients, but as he had heard about Kerrick through his network and other connections, he agreed to do the work.

Kerrick unlatched his briefcase on the coffee table and extracted two files. He placed the files on the desk in front of the orangutan. "How long do you think this is going to take?" he asked.

Doctor Fairinin picked up the files, adjusted his glasses and read the tabs – **Known Medical History, Animal Directives. **

"Well, there's a lot to sift through. We have to take things into account such as the ideometer effect, consistency of stroke, pattern, rhythm and quality, his medical state and mental condition. It's not just a matter of holding up the samples side by side and saying 'yeah, looks the same'," Doctor Fairinin responded. "There are a lot of factors to consider."

Kerrick nodded silently. He watched as the doctor began to sort the samples and documents, worried that he would be too meticulous. Kerrick needed the job to be thorough, but he needed it to be thorough and expedient.

"You know," Kerrick began, "your work here may be very helpful to someone else we both know."

"Really, and who would that be," the doctor said with a lack of interest.

"Elphaba Thropp," Kerrick said. His words had the desired effect as Doctor Fairinin stopped what he was doing and looked up.

He eyed Kerrick suspiciously. "Who?"

"Oh come on Doctor, you know exactly who I'm talking about," Kerrick said.

"Elphaba Thropp is considered a criminal in Oz. So are those who help her," the doctor noted.

"Doctor, I am a lawyer, not an undercover member of some Ozian secret police, but just to ease your mind and assure you that I really do know Elphaba, let me explain a couple of things. I am here on behalf of one person, but at the behest of another. Does Miss Glinda Upland ring a bell?"

"You know Miss Glinda?" Fairinin asked.

"Not only do I know her, but I am her lawyer. I'm sure that someone of your affiliation must be aware that Glinda has been fighting very hard to obtain pardons for all the members of the Resistance, and in particular, Miss Elphaba Thropp," Kerrick continued.

"That's hardly a secret. You could have grabbed that information from the local papers," Doctor Fairinin said.

"True, but if I were making this up, I wouldn't have this." Kerrick reached into his briefcase and extracted another folder. He gave it over to the orangutan for his perusal.

The doctor stared over his glasses at the lawyer as he took the folder from him. He opened it up and looked at the papers within. He read official records, sworn and signed statements as they related to the pardon. On the bottoms of the documents the signatures were clear and legible. One belonging to Kerrick, and the other belonging to Glinda.

Doctor Fairinin, based on some previous works he had done, was familiar with Glinda's signature. It didn't take long for him to confirm to himself that the signature was authentic.

"So, you know Elphaba," the doctor said, handing back the folder. "Tell me friend, how does a comparison of the Wizard's writings help her?"

"Doctor, what I am about to reveal to you is sensitive and privileged information. Do you understand?"

The doctor nodded. "You have my attention."

"Glinda has asked me to look into this because if the samples match up, the man on whose behalf I am here has proof that he is the Wizard's son."

"His son! That maniac has a son?" Doctor Fairinin said harshly.

"Hold on, I'm not finished," Kerrick said.

He waited as the doctor took a breath and calmed down before continuing.

"If it is proven that this man is the Wizard's son then that means he is also Elphaba's brother."

Kerrick ignored the look of shock, confusion and surprise on the doctor's face, and continued with his explanation.

"You see, Glinda found out just before the Wizard left Oz that he was Elphaba's father. Now before you ask, Elphaba doesn't know. We'll cross that bridge with her when we come to it, but do you see now how this information could help her? If it turns out that this man is the Wizard's son, it would lend him more credibility in the public arena, and give him much more leverage with which to approach the Tin Man and Lion in order to secure a pardon for our friends and ensure that all Animals have the rights they are entitled to."

The doctor stood up, took off his glasses and began to clean them with the front of his shirt.

"And this man would fight for Elphaba? What reason does he have to put himself on the line?" the doctor asked.

"You mean other than the fact that Elphaba is his sister?" Kerrick asked rhetorically. "Maybe I should tell you who the man is that I'm representing. I think you might recognize the name, it's Aldebaran Reigner."

"Aldebaran," Doctor Fairinin said with a nostalgic smile. "Sweet Oz, I haven't seen him in years."

"Then you know him personally?" Kerrick deduced.

"Oh yes. He saved my life once. Several years ago I was giving a lecture to a class of young Animals in Neverdale. A gang of young hoodlums interrupted our gathering and began taunting and threatening us. Not one of my students was older than 12 years. They were scared and it was up to me to stand between them and the thugs. Needless to say, I'm no match for a group of strapping, young boys. They were just about to attack me when Aldebaran showed up and intervened. He fought off the young men using a mixture of his physical and magical abilities. It didn't take long for him to dispatch of the group and send them running with there tails tucked between their legs if you will."

The doctor laughed at the memory.

"You were very lucky he just happened to be passing by," Kerrick said.

"Lucky indeed. He was vacationing at nearby Lake Chorge. In fact, he took the lot of us back to his cabin where he and his friends allowed us to stay until we had the young ones calmed down. Eventually, he made sure everyone got home safely. I owe that man a debt of gratitude."

"Well now's your chance to repay it. We need this as quickly as possible, but it has to be irrefutable, and I've heard that you're an ethical Animal with great integrity. I know you won't doctor the conditions to produce a more favorable result. Can you do this?" Kerrick asked.

"I can, and I'll be most honored to do this," Doctor Fairinin said.

"Thank you doctor."

"No, thank you Kerrick. I am pleased to be working for you."

For Fairinton, this job offered more than an opportunity to help his friend. It offered the potential for understanding. Not only would he be analyzing the handwriting, but he had asked Kerrick to pick up documents with certain subject matters as well. The subjects requested were those pertaining to his view on Animals, and what his justification was for his treatment of them.

This would prove to be a very interesting assignment indeed.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Baraq groaned and began to stir in his bedroll. Madame Morrible, who had quite enjoyed the silence, was feeling a little annoyed that he was waking up so soon. Only moments after she'd heard Baraq stirring, it was evident that Veloc and Vindio were also awakening.

'_It makes sense,' _she thought. _'They all drank the water at the same time.'_

Baraq blinked his eyes open. He stared at the morning sky, feeling an odd pressure in his sinuses. His head felt heavy and he was confused, not remembering when he fell asleep. After a few moments of staring and contemplation, he looked over at the center of camp where Morrible had made herself quite comfortable sitting on the log by the fire. It only took him a moment to register the fact that she was no longer shackled.

Baraq quickly sprang to his feet. A little too quickly. The rush of blood to his head caused him to waiver unsteadily.

"Careful. You'll lose your balance. We wouldn't want you to fall and hit your head on a rock now would we?" Morrible said, not too kindly.

Baraq put his palm to his forehead and staggered his way over to the firepit. "How did you unchain yourself? Who released you?" He spat as he pushed against his head.

"My dear, I have more ability than you give me credit for. Really darling, I'm hurt." Morrible feigned faux indignance.

"Renegade, Renegade!" Baraq made his way over to his companion who was just beginning to get up. "What happened here? How did she get loose?"

Veloc looked at Morrible who stared back with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"Well I didn't do it, and I'm fairly certain Vindio didn't do it, seeing as he doesn't even have a key," Veloc said.

"Where is the key?" Baraq asked.

Veloc reached into his pocked and extracted the item, holding it out for Baraq.

"Give me that!" Baraq snatched the key from Veloc who raised his eyebrows in surprise at his boss's exasperated display.

Vindio had sat up in his bedroll by now, and wisely kept silent. The brother's just eyed one another as Baraq turned his back towards them and began mumbling to himself. He put the key in his own pocket and made his way back towards Morrible.

"I don't know how you did it, but those cuffs are going right back on you, you hear me?" Baraq said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh relax. You should now know, more than ever, that you can trust me," Morrible said.

"Trust **you**?" Baraq laughed. "That'll be the day."

"Yes, TRUST me, " Morrible replied. "My dear, if I wanted to harm you, I could have done it at any time last night while you were obviously in a drug induced slumber."

"Drug induced?" Baraq said with the narrowing eyes of suspicion.

"Well it does seem obvious. All three of you drank from your waterskins. I did not. You were all asleep fairly quickly after that, leaving me alone to free myself and do as I please. If I were you, I would double-check the water before taking another drink."

"Renegade," Baraq bellowed as he motioned his head indicating that Veloc was to check the waterskins.

Veloc obediently complied. He took his own first, opened the spout and sniffed the contents. There was only the faintest trace of an odor, but he was fairly certain he could smell a hint of mandrake. He checked the other three and came to the same conclusion.

"I would say they're tainted," Veloc said.

"How could that be? You filled them yourself," Baraq replied.

"Unfortunately, that's the reason I overlooked the presence of the drug to begin with. Whatever's in there is practically undetectable. If you're not looking for it, you'll miss it. I did. Many apologies sir," Veloc said.

"And there you have it," Morrible said with her arms spread wide in an open gesture.

"Hmmm," Baraq muttered, rubbing his chin. "You don't miss much Renegade. That's not like you. You're usually meticulously careful. I hope you're not beginning to go soft on me. I can't afford to lose an asset like you to carelessness."

"Sir, I assure you, even the most seasoned expert would have missed this if not specifically looking for it," Veloc said in his defense.

"Maybe so," Baraq replied as he turned his attentions back towards Morrible. "But it's not entirely a bad thing. We did learn something today. Apparently, our dear Miss Morrible has had time to think about her options and has decided that the best course of action is to side with us. Am I right?"

"Oh yes," Morrible replied. "But I warn you, there is no love loss between me and that blonde bimbo you're lusting after."

"Watch your tongue Madam," Baraq warned. "The only reason Glinda isn't here right now is because her friends surprised us. I still have no idea how they knew where to find us, but I will say this; If I knew where Glinda was right now, there would be no stopping me. I would take her, I would reinitiate my plans to have her mind and memories altered, and I would make her my wife. Make no mistake about it, getting Glinda back is my highest priority."

"What about Oz?" Veloc said. "What about your plans to take over and rule the entire land of Oz?"

Baraq shot Veloc a look. "That's completely secondary. I will conquer Oz, but I will do it with Glinda by my side. Every King needs his Queen."

"King? Queen? Ahhh ha ha ha ha ha," Morrible began a fit of laughter that lasted a bit longer than Baraq appreciated.

She wiped tears from her eyes as her laughter began to diminish into a snicker.

"What's so funny woman?" Baraq hissed.

Morrible gathered her composure again. "You are anything but a King. You can fake it all you want, and quite honestly, fakery seems to be your strong suit, but no matter what, your life will be a lie. You can take Oz in whatever manner you deem appropriate, but the masses will loathe you. You can alter Glinda's mind and trick her into thinking she's in love with you, but it will never be real. I pity you Baraq. So much potential, completely wasted by your vanity and ego. Pity."

"Don't you pity me woman. One day, I will have everything I've ever dreamed of. What will you have? If it's reality you want then reality you shall have, and reality **my dear** is you spending the last six years of your miserable life locked in chains, unable to see a blue sky or feel an autumn breeze on your face. THAT'S your reality."

"Reality is also the fact that I'm free from delusion. Something to which you are apparently still a slave. Mark my words Baraq, your obsession with Glinda will be your downfall. She's really not worth it," Morrible said.

Veloc looked at Baraq. It wasn't that long ago that he had echoed those exact same words.

Baraq shook his head. "Vindio, do you still have your supplies for implementing the mind erasing procedure?"

"Unfortunately no. I believe that Phanica woman took them during our last altercation," Vindio replied.

Morrible heard this and remembered Phanica's plan. Hit Glinda where it would hurt the most. Take her love away from her. A slight smile of understanding crept over Morrible's face. She now had an idea of how Phanica would accomplish this. _'Very clever that girl. Very clever.'_

"What do you need to get back on track?" Baraq asked Vindio.

"I need to head back to Quox. I have more supplies at the compound," Vindio replied.

Baraq nodded. "First we find Glinda then we take her to Quox with us. We can formulate our plans for the Duplex Stones from there," Baraq decided.

Unbeknownst to current company, Baraq was growing increasingly impatient inside. His obsession with Glinda begun to crescendo after he had come so close to having her the last time. If he knew where she was, there would be no keeping him from her this time. He would do whatever it took to get her back. Whatever it took.

* * *

Aldebaran assumed his Captain Torio persona as he entered the Palace. He walked steadily and intently down the polished hallways as he made his way to his office. Down one corridor he passed a group of workers washing the windows. Several buckets of water, cloths and drying towels lined the walls of the corridor.

As he walked past the crew of window washers, Aldebaran noticed Desidiroso standing guard over the bunch. His shako was pulled down, almost completely obscuring his eyes. No doubt he was trying to avoid being recognized by the Captain.

Aldebaran smiled to himself. "Young man, come with me?"

"But sir, I've been assigned…"

"Come with me," Aldebaran reiterated without breaking stride.

The young guard looked around then reluctantly followed.

Aldebaran walked around the corner, past the Tin Man's office, down the hall and into his own. He held the door as Desidiroso entered then closed it behind him.

"Hold your head up young man," Aldebaran said as he removed his gloves and set them on his desk.

"Sir?"

"You've been used young man. I called you in here because I think we need each other right now."

"I'm not following."

"It's simple. The Tin Man went against protocol by promoting you without merit," Aldebaran said. Desidiroso just looked at the ground. "Now don't get me wrong. It takes a lot of moxey to take the assignment that was handed out to you and put all your energy and enthusiasm behind it the way you did. However, you were manipulated. The Tin Man gave you false information. He fed false information to the press. He endangered Glinda, and put the woman she loves most in the world in danger as well."

Desidiroso lifted his eyes off the ground and stared at the Captain with confusion. "The woman she loves most in this world?"

"That's right," Aldebaran replied. "If I were a betting man, and sometimes I am, I would be willing to bet everything I own that Glinda would put her life on the line to save Elphaba's."

"Glinda would sacrifice herself to save the wicked witch?"

"She's not a wicked witch," Aldebaran said sternly with his finger raised for emphasis. "I want that understood. That was propaganda. A lie spread by Madame Morrible on behalf of the Wizard."

Aldebaran could see the questions on the young guard's face.

"It's a very long, convoluted story. The most important thing to know is that Elphaba isn't and never was a wicked witch in the sense that Madame Morrible portrayed her. She is a magical person there is no doubt about that, and if she is a witch, she a good witch. But that's not why I called you in here."

"Why did you call me in here?" Desidiroso asked.

"I think we can help each other," Aldebaran began. "You see, your actions have now placed you on this very mundane guard detail. Guarding window washers? What's the point of that?"

"None sir. I believe I'm being punished for my failures."

"No, you're being punished because you know too much," Aldebaran supplied. "If word were to get out that the Tin Man placed several of his own men in harms way, or worse yet, that he placed Glinda in harms way, his grief would be two fold. First, he would be officially reprimanded, possibly demoted due to dereliction of duty and abuse of authority. He would be eaten alive by the press and there would be no way around the public relations disaster that it would turn into. But the worst part, for him at least, is that he would have to face Glinda's wrath. You see, he's always been in love with Glinda. The prospect of her cutting him out of her life completely is something that he doesn't want to have to face. I'm willing to bet he'd do just about anything to keep this from her."

"What do you propose?" Desidiroso asked.

"Well….."

Just as Aldebaran was about to explain, his door burst open and in walked the Tin Man.

"Ahhh, Captain Torio. It's so nice of you to return. Don't worry, you have at least a few minutes before the guards come to haul you away," Boq said with a sinister smile.

Aldebaran turned towards Desidiroso and under his breath said "Just keep quite and follow my lead."

He turned back towards Boq. "I don't think so."

"You don't think what?" Boq said.

"I don't think you'll have me arrested," Aldebaran said.

"Then you don't think very clearly. You aided a known criminal in her escape, and last I checked that was against the law. Something called aiding and abetting?"

"Prove it. The way I see it, I was trying to get control of a situation that you manipulated, putting several people in danger. I did go after her didn't I? And last **I **checked, I did it alone. Who are you to say what my intentions were?"

Boq eyed him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"I happen to know what's at stake for you here. You wouldn't want word to get out that you handed a pistol to a mere guard would you? Or that you placed my men in danger by putting a sentry with no previous leadership experience, no prior firearm experience, and no battle experience in charge of a potentially volatile situation. And your false story about Glinda, while it wasn't true that she was staying overnight, it was true that she was here. What if Baraq had seen that article? You don't think he might have concocted a plan to kidnap her again? And what if she were to find out that it was you who had Elphaba shot?"

"Are you blackmailing me?" Boq said disdainfully.

"Call it what you want. It would be terrible for you if news of your misdeeds were to get out."

Boq looked at Desidiroso. "You heard him. You're my witness." He looked back at the Captain. "I'll certainly have you locked up for this."

"Excuse me sir," Desidiroso said. "I don't believe I was listening to the conversation. I didn't hear a thing."

Boq's jaw dropped. "How dare you. I gave you an opportunity."

"You manipulated him. It was your deleterious intention all along to have him shoot Elphaba. Somewhere in your twisted psychology you actually believe that if Elphaba is out of the picture, you have a chance with Glinda. Is that right?" Aldebaran observed.

Boq sneered. "What is it you want Captain?"

"I want you to drop this. All of it. I want my men put back on their normal detail," Aldebaran said. He looked over at Desidiroso. "And I want him reassigned as a cuirassier. Effective immediately."

Desidiroso's eyes widened.

"What? You have to be kidding me. On what basis? You yourself said he has no prior experience to warrant a promotion."

"Experience is what you get when you were expecting something else," Aldebaran stated.

"Oh what are you, Mr. Quote Man?" Boq spat.

"You like that? I have more where that came from. For instance, silence is the voice of complicity. What you did was wrong, and I will not be silent about that fact," Aldebaran said with intensity as he took a step closer to Boq. "And here's one more. Fear is the tax that conscience pays to guilt. I know you're afraid of the consequences of your actions. You will always be afraid of the fallout. Someday, all this may come to light. It's a chance you're going to have to take. One thing, however, is assured. If you, in any measure, try to take it out on me, my men, or this young man, I will go straight to the press. The Lion, Glinda and all of Oz will know what you've done."

Aldebaran took a step back and raised his head higher. "The choice is yours."

Boq moved his tin jaw back and forth. His hesitation wasn't in the fact that he didn't know what to do. It was in the fact that his ego was reluctant to give in to this man. Eventually, reality set in. He put his hands on his hips, his head down and nodded.

"Ok, you win. Have it your way. This young man can assume duties as a cuirassier immediately. You will retain your position as Captain, and your men will be put back on patrol. No repercussions."

"That's good, that's good," Aldebaran said. "But just to be sure, I want you to sign some papers to that effect."

"Papers? What papers?" Boq asked incredulously.

"Well, first of all, here's an official offer of promotion for Desidiroso." He pulled a sheet of paper out of his desk drawer and handed the sheet to Boq to sign.

The Tin Man looked at him with agitation, but picked up the quill regardless and signed the paper.

"And this," Aldebaran said as he extracted a rolled up sheet of paper from his jacket. "This is something I had my lawyer draw up this morning before I came here. It officially absolves me of any wrongdoing. And if you don't mind, I'll just write in a little addendum as it pertains to my men and their absolution as well."

Boq rolled his eyes and shook his head. He waited for Aldebaran to finish his addendum, read it over and reluctantly signed it.

"This isn't the end of things," Boq said. "I hope you know that."

"No, I hope **you **know that," Aldebaran replied. He walked over to his door and held it open, leaving no question that this meeting was over.

Boq stared at him for a moment before quickly making his way out the door.

Aldebaran closed the door behind him then turned and smiled a winners smile at Desidiroso.

"Sir, are you serious? Cuirrassier?" Desidiroso asked in disbelief.

"I'm sure. If I were you, I'd take this paper to uniform issue. Then I need you to take it to Sergeant Zandt. He'll have you in training right away. Welcome to the horseback patrol," Aldebaran said as he held out his hand.

Desidiroso took his hand and vigorously shook it.

"Thank you sir. Thank you. I thought my career ambitions were over."

"Go on then," Aldebaran said.

Desidiroso saluted then tipped his shako as he exited the Captain's office.

Aldebaran closed the door and made his way over to the chair behind his desk. He took a seat, looked around his office and breathed a large sigh of relief.

" That was close."

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda were finishing up their breakfast as were the rest of the group who began to slowly filter out of the dining room one by one. Glinda took a sip of her coffee, looked at Elphaba a smiled inwardly. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy and content.

_'This is what it could always be like,' _she thought. _'Elphie and I waking up together, sharing our morning cup of coffee, having breakfast together, making plans for the day.' _The thought caused her smile to move outwardly eliciting a smile from Elphaba in return.

"What are you thinking about?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda paused for a moment. "I was just thinking about our life together, and what it might be like. I like thinking about those things."

"Me too," Elphaba said with a broad smile as she placed her hand on Glinda's arm. "I think about it a lot."

"You do?" Glinda said with delighted surprise.

"Mmm hmm," Elphaba confirmed. "I think about where we might live, what our lives will be like. If I'll live more in your world or if you'll live more in mine."

Glinda laughed. "Well, my world is a touch more refined, but I really like the rustic aspects of your life, although I could go without camping for a while I'm afraid."

Now it was Elphaba's turn to laugh. "You know, we actually do sleep in houses on occassion."

"Really, tell me more," Glinda quipped.

"Oh yeah, and they have a roof and everything," Elphaba said with a wink.

In the blink of an eye, Elphaba's smile disappeared and she became more thoughtful. "You know, Glinda, I can't promise you a life with the comforts that you're used to. As long as I'm a fugitive, I'm afraid that there's going to be a lot of moving around. We have safe houses, but the moves can become exhausting. Believe me, if I could build a home just for us, someplace we could call our own, I'd do so in a heartbeat."

"I know Elphie, and I love that you want to do such nice things for me, but you really don't have to. I've already told you that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be by your side. Wherever you go, I'll be right there with you. And as for all that fugitive stuff, I haven't given up on obtaining your pardon. In fact, I'm going back to the Palace this afternoon to meet with Boq and the Lion."

Elphaba let out a short laugh. "Huh, good luck with that."

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist. I really think I'm making some headway. The Lion is already on your side. We just need to bring Boq's mindset around as well."

"Don't hold your breath Glinda. Boq just tried to have me killed remember?"

"I do, and I'll never fogive him for that, believe me, but I also think that at some point I can use that fact to my advantage. I can't say anything right now, at Aldebaran's request, but believe me, when the time is right, I will throw that fact so far in his metal face that he'll never be able to deny you a pardon."

Elphaba stood up and walked over behind Glinda. She bent down over the blonde, placed her chin atop Glinda's head, put her arm around her upper torso and gave her a hug. "You would do that for me wouldn't you?"

Glinda placed her hand over Elphaba's arm. "I'd do anything for you. Anything at all."

Elphaba gave Glinda a quick kiss on her cheek. "Then how about we get dressed and you come take a walk around the grounds with me. This looks like a beautiful estate and I'd really like to see it."

"Why Miss Elphaba, I would love to," Glinda replied as she stood up and turned in Elphaba's arm to face her. "Of course, when we get back, we'll both be needing a bath. I also hear that water conservation is of the utmost importance right now, so it would be best if we just took our baths together."

"Glinda Upland, there is no drought right now and you know it," Elphaba said with a chuckle.

"It was worth a try," Glinda said sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

Elphaba took advantage of the fact that the lip was protruding, surrounded it with her own and gave it a little tug for good measure.

"I will concede, however, that I'm probably not in any condition to take a bath on my own, so a little help from you would be extremely beneficial," Elphaba said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I did say I'd do anything for you," Glinda smiled.

"That you did. That you did."

Elphaba released Glinda from her embrace then held out her hand. Glinda eagerly accepted.

"Shall we go get ready?" Elphaba asked.

"We shall, and if you need any help with that, getting ready that is, I'll be here for you," Glinda replied, still smiling.

"Such sacrifices on your part. How ever do you manage?" Elphaba asked with mock admiration.

"It's my lot in life. Elevating and helping depressing creatures," Glinda said bringing her free hand to her forehead and feigning exhaustion. "Ever since I attempted to make you popular back at Shiz, this is what I'm reduced to."

"And we all know how well **that **worked out," Elphaba laughed.

"Fine, say what you will Miss Thropp, but I made you beautiful that day." Glinda stopped and turned to face Elphaba who stared right back into her loving eyes. "I just never realized that you didn't need me to make you beautiful. You always were."

Elphaba smiled at the compliment bent down and place a soft, sweet, loving kiss on her lady's lips. They held there for a moment before breaking off the kiss and smiling at one another. Glinda sighed with contentment.

"Come on, let's go for that walk," Elphaba said.

The two women walked the remainder of the short distance to their bedroom, walked inside and closed the door.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Elphaba and Glinda had managed to find a supply of comfortable women's clothing for their use. It didn't take Elphaba long to find the prerequisite black cotton sweat pants and accompanying pull over. Glinda, as predicted, found similar wear in pastel blue. Socks, gloves, scarves and sneakers completed the ensemble.

Elphaba had less trouble dressing herself than she had originally thought she would have.

"Done," Elphaba proclaimed proudly as she finished dressing herself independently.

"My, aren't you self-sufficient," Glinda said with a smile. "Your arm must be feeling a little better then, yes?"

"It feels good as new," Elphaba said with false bravado. "I don't think I'll be needing Aldebaran's help with it later on."

"Mmm hmm," Glinda said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and walking towards Elphaba. Without warning she stuck her finger out and poked Elphaba directly on her injured shoulder.

"OW," Elphaba screamed as she grabbed her shoulder and looked at Glinda with shock. "Why would you do that?"

"You don't need Aldebaran's help huh?" Glinda said.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Glinda had made her point, and painfully so. "All I'm saying is that I think I can heal on my own. I don't need any of his hocus pocus, cell regenerating intervention."

"Elphie, you always do this. You resist treatment when you know you need it. You are the most stubborn woman…"

"I'm not being stubborn, I just don't want to put anyone out," Elphaba said.

"Miss Thropp, for your information no one's being put out. He's happy to help you. Besides, these are especially dangerous times for both of us. You need to be healthy to protect yourself, and…." Glinda looked at her with pleading eyes. "…and to protect me. I'm counting on you."

Elphaba's heart melted at the sight of those big blue eyes. "Glinda," she began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Elphie, I'm counting on you to be there for me. I feel safer when I'm with you, but I need you to be a hundred percent."

"You know I'd do anything to make sure you're safe," Elphaba said.

"I know you would," Glinda said as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist and stared deep into her eyes. "and right now that makes me feel so good, but it also scares me so."

"Scares you?" Elphaba said as she placed her right hand on Glinda's cheek.

"You would do anything to make sure I'm safe, even if it puts you at risk, and that's what scares me. I want your arm healed. I want you better. Please let Aldebaran help you. If you won't do it for yourself then do it for me."

Elphaba stared into Glinda's eyes and felt the depth of her plea. Doing it for Glinda made the whole process much more palatable. "It's only one more treatment right?" she asked.

"As far as I know," Glinda replied.

Elphaba paused for a moment as she stared into Glinda's eyes. "Ok, I'll do it," she said begrudgingly.

"You promise?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Glinda smiled broadly and gave Elphaba a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Elphie. I feel much better now."

"Well I'm glad one of us does," Elphaba said drolly as she took her hand back and rubbed her shoulder again where Glinda had poked it.

Glinda chuckled. "Come on you big baby. Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Dr. Fairinin had been diligently working on analyzing the handwriting samples. He desperately wanted to take the time to read the contents of the files that Kerrick had brought him, but he had made a promise to complete the work quickly and thoroughly. There would be time to research the files later.

He could see several similarities in the samples, but it was the way the words were written in the known samples from the Wizard that intrigued him and offered a glimpse into the Wizard's psyche. Even without reading the text, Dr. Fairinin could deduce certain aspects of the Wizard's personality from his writing style.

The large words indicated that the Wizard was an emotional man. Small margins pointed to a psychological need for closeness to people, however, the fact that the words slanted more to the left revealed him to be more reclusive.

Dr. Fairinin measured the pressure of the writing and studied the upper and lower zones of the letters.

Although there were some similarities, there were also inconsistencies. The simian studied all the samples carefully. After hours of consideration, he finally reached his conclusions.

The doctor carefully gathered his samples and began to write his analysis report so that he could discuss it with Kerrick. He carefully reconstructed his testing methods and benchmarking. When he was finished, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few eye squints he put the glasses back on and put the paperwork into a file folder which was in turn put into a large envelope for transporting. Being an Animal with a profession, Dr. Fairinin tried to be careful with his appearances. He didn't want the fact that he was an educated, linguistic Animal to be easily noticed, so briefcases were out of the question as well as fitted suits. Instead, a nondescript overcoat and baggy khakis were in order. The envelope, sans briefcase, was easily concealed and transportable.

Animals were tolerated as long as they didn't try to assert themselves in this part of town. Animals in other areas of Oz weren't so lucky. His inconspicuous clothing helped him blend in with the other Animals who existed on the periphery of Ozian society. How he longed for the good old days when Animals had rights and were allowed to exist happily amongst the varied races of Oz, but those days were gone for now. Hopefully, armed with knowledge and understanding and with the help of subversive groups such as The Resistance they would be able to return Ozian society to the more tolerant past.

_'The more tolerant past,' _he thought. _'What a paradoxical, ironic thought.'_

He finished securing the envelope and headed out the door on his way to Kerrick's office.

* * *

Kerrick had taken the entire morning and early part of the afternoon to clean up his office. As he cleaned, it was the first time he actually missed having an assistant. He made a mental note to hire someone as soon as possible, but this time there would have to be an extensive background check. He didn't want a repeat of his last assistant, Marinda.

Kerrick sighed as he thought about Marinda. He had learned through his experience with her, and through Elphaba and Glinda that things weren't always as they seemed. Sadly, there was a time when he had believed in the Wizard. He bought into the propaganda being perpetuated by the Wizard and Madame Morrible. He had actually believed that the Animals were becoming seditious and needed to be contained before they threatened the citizens of Oz. He had also believed Madame Morrible's misinformation about Elphaba.

'_Wicked Witch indeed,' _he thought to himself. As he thought about how easily he was duped, and he considered himself an educated man, he made the connection as to how much work they had in front of them in order to right the wrongs of the previous, and current administration.

Kerrick wasn't proud of his thought process back then, but he was proud that he could eventually think enough for himself, really analyze the facts and come to conclusions that were his own. He was ashamed that, even for a little while, he had allowed the talking heads to think for him. He blindly accepted their manufactured evidence as truth. Well not anymore. Now, more than ever, he was dedicated to absolute justice for everyone. When this whole mess was over with, he would rededicate himself to law.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He walked over to the door and opened it to find a very solemn looking orangutan standing before him.

"I have the results," The doctor said as he extracted the envelope from underneath the flap of his jacket.

"Come in Dr. Fairinin. I'm anxious to hear what you have to say."

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda spent the better part of the morning exploring the grounds around Aldebaran's estate. It was what one would expect that someone in Dr. Frinly's extensive network of friends would have. It was several acres of secluded land surrounding a vast structure, capable of housing several tenants at one time. Horse stalls, a carriage house, and an immense farming section where organic vegetables were grown using a natural eco-system to keep pests from infesting the vegetation before it could be harvested were all part of the landscape.

Aldebaran had made a point of hiring several Animals to tend to the fields. Anyone who couldn't manage to find a job through normal channels had a place to go thanks to him. Elphaba had taken time to greet each and every Animal working in the fields that day. Glinda patiently waited by her side and participated in the conversations politely, but she knew this was Elphaba's territory and she tried to stay out of the way as much as possible.

Her patience was eventually rewarded, however, when Elphaba spotted a portable greenhouse with a vast flower garden inside. The greenhouse could be easily taken apart when the season's changed and the temperature were more to the plant's liking. Taking Glinda's hand, Elphaba lead her through the carefully manicured maze of roses, lantanas, common mallows, lilies, buttercups, oleanders and more.

Glinda was amazed at the different assortments and sharp colors. She took her time examining and admiring each different variety, and Elphaba found immeasurable pleasure in watching her love's enthusiasm for the floral garden.

"This is amazing," Glinda said. "Look at all of them."

She walked around feeling the petals, inhaling their fragrances and resisting the urge to pick a bouquet. As she turned a corner, she spotted another flower and gave a little chuckle.

"Look Elphie, they even have your favorite flowers," she said with a laugh.

Elphaba turned to look and saw a row of poppies staring back at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Those were for utilitarian purposes only," she said comically.

"Yes I know," Glinda agreed. "Besides, that was Evil Elphie, not the one I know and love."

Elphaba smiled wistfully which didn't escape Glinda unnoticed.

"Elphie what's wrong?" she asked.

Elphaba took a deep breath. "That just brought up some unpleasant memories, that's all," she replied.

"Oh Elphie, I was only kidding with you, I didn't mean to put you in a dour mood," Glinda said taking Elphaba's hands in hers.

Elphaba shook her head. "It's not you. Sometimes I think back to the person I was back then and I can hardly believe I allowed myself to stoop to that level."

"There was a lot going on with you back then. Your sister died, you'd gone into hiding, and I gave your shoes to that Dorothy girl out of spite. I'm so sorry I was part of what contributed to that part of you, but it's understandable under the circumstances," Glinda reasoned.

"No, it's really not," Elphaba replied. She took her hands back from Glinda and two began to walk further into the garden.

"I've never had an easy life Glinda. I grew up without a mother, and with a father who didn't love me."

Glinda looked to the ground, feeling slightly guilty about keeping Elphaba's true paternity from her all this time.

Elphaba continued her remembrance. "I was constantly berated by him while Nessa received nothing but praise. As far as he was concerned, my entire purpose for being was to help with her care. I would try, in so many ways, to gain his approval, but it was almost like I didn't even exist.

There are a lot of people who would have taken those childhood experiences and become bitter adults with an ax to grind. I never did. In fact, I prided myself on being a cogent thinker. Not once did I retaliate against him or his tyrannical parenting methods. Instead, I fought back by educating myself. I read to escape. I learned about the world though books without his knowledge or approval.

When he decided to allow me to attend Shiz, I was so excited. I couldn't believe that he would even consider allowing me to attend University. He always seemed so ashamed of me and my pallor. I was so grateful to him. Then I found out it was only because I was supposed to care for Nessa in his absence. I could have succumbed to bitterness and anger then, but I didn't. I wanted to learn, and I couldn't have been happier to be at Shiz, no matter what the reason.

Yes, finding out that the Wizard was a liar was a horrible feeling. Nessa's death was hard, but I didn't need to fall into an emotional chasm like I did. When I found out that Fiyero was taken into custody I could have controlled myself, but I didn't want to anymore. It was my fault for allowing myself to become what I did, and it's my continuing mission to make sure it never happens again."

"Elphie, we all have a breaking point," Glinda said as she stopped in front of Elphaba and looked deep into her eyes. "You reached yours. And in spite of that, when you were facing extreme peril, you chose to keep me safe from the guards and witch hunters. It was one of the most unselfish moments I've ever experienced in a person."

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you for understanding, and not judging me."

Glinda shook her head. "Me judge you? Trust me, I have no room to judge. We all have our issues Elphie. The best we can hope for is that we make good decisions when it's time to deal with those issues."

"And what if we don't make good decisions?" Elphaba asked, not quite rhetorically.

"Then we learn from our mistakes," Glinda replied.

Elphaba smiled again as she pulled Glinda close to her using her good arm. Glinda eagerly returned the hug.

"GLINDAAAA," Tanon yelled from the doorway of the greenhouse.

"I'M OVER HERE TANON," Glinda yelled back as she gently broke away from the embrace.

"WE HAVE TO GO SOON," he returned.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE," Glinda replied.

She turned and looked back to Elphaba. "Are you going to be ok if I leave you for awhile?"

"I'll miss you, but yes, I'll be fine," Elphaba replied.

"Then walk me back to the house so that we can get cleaned up," Glinda said with a smile.

"As you wish," Elphaba replied. She offered her hand which was eagerly accepted by the blonde in front of her, and the two began to make their way back to the house.

* * *

Phanica pulled Mikko and Sedarin away from the main group to huddle up for a moment.

"What's up Phanica?" Mikko asked.

"I have an idea," she replied. "We don't have a large group of men with us. With Baraq's magic and Renegade's skills, we don't have much of a chance to accomplish our goals successfully, even with Morrible on our side."

"What do you propose?" Mikko asked.

"We need more men. Men who know Baraq, and know his ways but will now unite against him," she said.

"And how would you suggest we find such men?" Mikko asked skeptically.

Phanica licked her lips. "I happen to know that one of Baraq's key spies is rotting away in Southstairs right now. Baraq freed Madame Morrible, but he left his own man in the prison. "

"How do you know that?" Sedarin asked.

"I overheard them talking about him when we were supposedly a team. The man's code name is Baluster. His real name is Simmins. His existence is confirmed by the papers that were taken from the lawyer's office. I think we can play on his loyalties. Once he figures out he was left behind, and I show him what we have to offer, I think we can get him on our side. He'll most certainly know of a contingent of men that will join with us against Baraq, especially if they think they'd get the same treatment from him in their own hour of need."

Sedarin nodded, feeling convinced, but Mikko still had questions.

"First of all, how will be get close enough to him to even talk to him and assess his loyalty to our cause? And secondly, how are we supposed to spring him from that facility?" he asked. "We never had a real plan to spring Morrible."

"Oh ye of little faith," Phanica said distastefully. "Really Mikko, do you think I just fly off the cuff without thinking things through?"

Mikko shrugged.

"My first thought was to send one of the boys in to pose as legal counsil in order to isolate him and talk to him," Phanica said.

"That sounds reasonable," Mikko replied.

"Well it's not," Phanica shot back. "First of all, we'd need credentials, and we don't have any. Not to mention the fact that I can't trust any of them to be convincing enough when talking to him. I much prefer to do the talking myself."

Mikko raised an eyebrow in a 'no kidding' jesture.

Phanica noticed this and stopped talking long enough to send daggers at Mikko with her eyes. When she detected a visible nervousness, she continued.

"They were able to get Madame Morrible out relatively quickly. That means that they must have the keys that we took from that Rodderin fellow. I need to get Morrible alone so that I can fill her in. Then the hope is that she can somehow manage to sneak the keys away from them and get them to me. We'll have the keys, and I know my way through the catacombs. Then we'll have Baluster."

"You've convinced me," Mikko said feeling better about the plan.

"Just let me know what to do," Sedarin said.

"I still have to work out a plan to get Morrible alone," Phanica replied. "I just wanted to run all this by you to see what you thought and keep you in the loop."

Mikko knew that she didn't really care what they thought. What she really wanted was approval, and to be told how clever she was. He wouldn't let her down.

"Well, it's a great plan, and I'm sure that you'll come up with something smart to get Morrible alone as well," he said.

Phanica smile smugly. "Yes, I will. Go convince the men that we're still on track, but don't give out any details."

Mikko and Sedarin nodded and headed back to the group. Phanica smiled to herself. This was the right plan of attack. She just felt it.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Glinda had already bathed, dried off and dressed herself in a casual yellow sundress and white pumps with a white sweater to match. The weather was supposed to be mild and sunny all week, and after so much time in sweats and casual wear she didn't want to miss the opportunity to dress nicely, but comfortably and enjoy the weather for once.

Elphaba had taken a detour to the horse stables in order to check on her horse. It was her first opportunity to see it since she'd left it near the creek that night. Aldebaran had promptly sent one of the house staff after the horse and it had since been kept and groomed at the stables.

As Glinda primped and prettied herself she began to feel nervous about her upcoming meeting with Boq and the Lion. To date she hadn't been successful in her negotiations. What made her truly think that things would be different this time? Then she thought about what Boq had done to Elphaba and nervousness turned to anger.

She didn't know how she was going to manage to maintain her composure and keep the information to herself. Her anger was palpable and growing. Glinda knew it would take all of her resolve just to manage a smile for Boq.

Knock, knock, knock. Tanon wrapped his knuckles lightly on the open door and peered inside. "Are you almost ready?"

"I'm ready," Glinda replied. "Let's go."

"After you my dear," Tanon said as he held the door open wider.

Glinda looked in the mirror one more time, sighed and moved out the door.

* * *

"Can I get you anything?" Kerrick asked Dr. Fairinin. "I have sodas, bananas…." He mentally slapped himself for the stereotyped comment that just left his mouth.

Dr. Fairinin just grimaced, unamused.

"Uh, ok, nevermind," Kerrick recovered. "Why don't you take a seat on the couch over here?"

The doctor walked over to the dark brown couch and sat down. He put the envelope containing his work on the coffee table. "Well, I've done my due diligence. I've looked at all the samples, contrasted and compared, and I've reached a conclusion," he said. "I'm sure you know what I'm about to say."

"We're pretty confident about what we think. We just need irrefutable proof," Kerrick said. "So doctor, is it official? Do we have a match?"

"No," Dr. Fairinin said without emotion.

Kerrick was taken aback. "You're kidding me," he said in disbelief.

"Yes, I am," Dr. Fairinin said with a half smile. "Of course we have a match. And it wasn't too difficult to come to that conclusion."

Kerrick breathed a sigh of relief and let out a short laugh. "You had me going for a second there."

"You deserved that for your bananas comment," the doctor said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kerrick agreed. "So tell me about your work and your conclusions. I need to understand it fully in case I have to explain it in the future, and I have a feeling that I will."

"Very well, why don't you make us some coffee, and I'll go over everything with you," the doctor said.

Kerrick nodded and got up to make the coffee. "Cream and sugar?" he asked.

"Black thank you," the doctor said.

Before too long, Kerrick had two piping hot cups of black coffee that he carried back to the sitting area. He handed one to Dr. Fairinin and sat down next to him. Dr. Fairinin had already laid out his paperwork while Kerrick was making the coffee.

"Ok, let's have it," Kerrick said.

"First, let's go over our considerations," the doctor said. "I looked at how the I's are dotted and how the t's are crossed. I compared loops, spacing, slanting, letter height and even end strokes. I looked at the indentation on the paper to gage the pressure of the strokes. Without exception, the samples matched. Now, in general, my analyses lately have been more on the psychological side, determining personality traits based on the handwriting samples. I used to work in close proximity to the Wizard, and from my observations about his personality type, I'd also say that these samples are consistent."

The doctor walked Kerrick through some comparisons to show the similarities in the samples.

"This is very convincing Dr. Fairinin, I appreciate how meticulously you went about your work," Kerrick said as he held up a sample and took a sip of coffee.

"There's one more thing," the doctor said sipping from his own mug.

Kerrick took his eyes off the paper in front of him and looked at Dr. Fairinin.

"Are either Elphaba or Aldebaran left-handed?" the doctor asked.

"I think they both are. Ambidextrous actually, but they both favor their left hands when they eat and write," Kerrick confirmed.

"You'll agree that left-handedness is fairly rare in Oz, will you not?" the doctor asked.

Kerrick nodded.

Dr. Fairinin took the page from Kerrick's hand. "Do you see how the letters are slanted to the right?"

Kerrick nodded again.

"This is the generally accepted slant for all writing types, however, if you will notice there is some smearing of the ink. This is because the left-handed writer twists the wrist clockwise when they write. This form of writing is known as a crabclaw for obvious reasons. The effect is such that as the hand passes over the page it comes in contact with the previously written words and causes some smudging and smearing of the ink. Clearly, the known samples from the Wizard and the samples you provided share this characteristic."

Kerrick took the paper back and had a closer look. He picked up other papers and saw the same telltale signs of trace smears and smudges.

"You really wouldn't even notice if you weren't looking for it," Kerrick said as he poured over the subtleties.

"No, you wouldn't. But I would. That's why you're paying me," said the doctor.

Kerrick put the papers down. "Speaking of payment…"

"If you'll indulge me sir, I have a specific method of collecting payment, and I must insist upon it," the doctor said. "I have a front man."

"That seems to be popular these days," Kerrick said as he thought about Iriiq and Solis being the front men for Elphaba and Fiyero before they were flushed out of hiding.

"This man, for all intents and purposes, is me. You will write two checks. He receives ten percent of my fee. Make the ten percent out to him and the other ninety percent out to me. He will deposit my check for me. This is the only way I can continue to earn a living and not raise any suspicions."

"I understand," Kerrick said. "So what is his name? Who do I make the check out to?"

"This is something I cannot tell you."

Kerrick looked at the doctor with a puzzled expression.

"He uses an alias around me. I have no idea what his real name is. It's better this way. If I'm ever interrogated, they won't be able to get a true identity out of me."

"Well how do you know he won't take the money and run," Kerrick asked.

"We've worked together for years and he's never betrayed me. Besides, there's no way he could forge my signature as he's never seen it. When my bank account was opened, I had him pick up all the necessary paperwork for me. I sent all the documents in by post. My signature card is on file and this bank does check. Now what you need to do is write the check out and leave the 'to' line blank. He will fill it out. You will write a note and instruct the bank that they are not to return a copy of this check to you. He will present the note and his check to the bank. You will also be absolved of any knowledge of his identity in case it comes back to you."

"Well, I have to hand it to you. Sounds like you have a very solid system going here," Kerrick said. "It's just too bad you have to resort to this at all."

"I agree, but for the time being, I have no choice. Let's just hope that the Resistance can continue to make strides towards securing our rights. It's such a shame we aren't in a position to fight for ourselves, but one day, I have no doubt we will be. And when that day comes, we'll be ready. I promise you that."

* * *

Phanica, Mikko and Sedarin had been tracking Madame Morrible for hours. They lingered in the background, trying to catch her attention without arousing the suspicions of the rest of the group, but it was thus far to no avail.

Phanica dismounted from her horse and sat down on a nearby rock and heaved a heavy sigh. "We're not getting anywhere like this."

She thought for a second then snapped her fingers. "Change in plans," she said. "Mikko, you continue on. If you get Morrible's attention, explain our plan to her. We'll meet up with you back at the camp."

"What are you two going to do?" Mikko asked.

"Sedarin and I are going into the city," Phanica said.

"Do you think that's wise?" Mikko asked, clearly surprised by this turn of events.

"I'll stay incognito. Sedarin is unknown and so far, not wanted by the law. I'm going to have him make some inquiries as to who Simmins' aka Baluster's lawyer is. We'll find him and convince him to take us to see Simmins."

"How are you going to convince him to do that?" Mikko asked.

"Let me worry about that. You worry about your part." She turned to Sedarin. "Let's get going. We've already wasted enough time here."

Sedarin nodded and followed Phanica out. Mikko was left behind, annoyed at this turn of events. However, he would continue to do Phanica's bidding. Eventually, he was sure it would pay off for him.

* * *

"I'll be just across the road in that small building there," Tanon said as he pointed out the building to Ginda. "If there are any problems, I'll come get you. I'll pick you up when I'm finished, so just relax and bide your time at the Palace until I come back."

Glinda nodded. "Thank you so much for doing this for me Tanon. The last thing I want to do right now is fill out a bunch of bureaucratic paperwork."

"Don't mention it," he smiled. "He lowered himself from the carriage and walked around to Glinda's side and helped her down.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?" Glinda said.

Tanon smiled at her. "Best of luck to you Glinda. I know how important this is to you. I really hope it works out in your favor."

Glinda smiled back. "I think I'm making some headway. No one said this would be easy."

"No they didn't. I admire your perseverance," Tanon replied.

"Thank you Tanon. It makes things easier knowing there are people like you on my side," Glinda said with a wistful smile.

Tanon nodded and Glinda looked behind her towards the Palace doors. She took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." Then she turned and began walking confidently and elegantly towards the Palace.

As she made her way up the walkway the guards at the door bowed to her and opened the door for her.

"Thank you very much," Glinda said. She was a bit unnerved by the mere presence of the guards at the front door however. She'd never known the Palace to be so heavily defended before and she was wondering what was going on.

Her shoes echoed through the hallway once again as she made her way through the Palace on her way to the Great Hall where she was to meet with Boq and the Lion.

* * *

"My initial plan was to go through with this without your knowledge. Payback, if you will, for how you treated me while you were scheming to get Elphaba out of the picture. I think you'll agree that this is the only fair approach now," the Lion said as Boq looked over the papers in front of him that would grant all the members of the Resistance and anyone who aided them complete pardons and immunity from prosecution.

Boq sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I don't have to agree with it, but I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. Do what you will," Boq said.

"Good. It's settled then. You and I will go meet with Glinda and tell her the happy news," the Lion said.

"You meet with her," Boq replied wearily.

"What?" the Lion said as if he hadn't heard.

"I said you meet with her. I'm not going. I've had enough for now. You meet with her, you tell her."

"You should be there. It's only right," the Lion replied.

"I can't face her right now. I don't want to see her," Boq said.

The Lion looked at him for a moment. "Very well. I'll let her know that you will not be attending our meeting."

"Thank you."

The Lion took the papers and rolled them up, holding them securely in his right paw. He left Boq's office and started heading towards the Great Hall to meet with Glinda.

* * *

Glinda was alone in the room. She walked around glancing at various objects, looking over book titles, and any number of things she could do to occupy her time until Boq and the Lion arrived. She was still seething. In order to combat her rage, she practiced breathing techniques that Elphaba had taught her.

"_In through the nose, out through the mouth," _she said to herself. Finally, she made her way over to the sitting area in the corner of the room. The morning newspaper was on the coffee table. On the front cover was a reprint of the lead story from the evening edition.

Glinda crinkled her nose at the large picture of her donning the front page. She read the accompanying article and new instantly that this was the very same article Elphaba had read which lead her into Boq's trap. The more she read, knowing that the entire story was false, the more furious she became. She rolled up the paper and slammed it against the coffee table.

"Where in Oz are they," she said in frustration.

* * *

The Lion walked down the hall past the window washers, wishing the workers well as he passed by them. One more turn and he'd be at the Great Hall.

The Lion entered the Great Hall where Glinda was pacing back and forth.

"Glinda, how are you," he said with a smile as he gave her a hug.

"I'm fine thank you. Where's Boq?" she asked looking around.

"He's not coming," the Lion said sheepishly.

"He's WHAT?" Glinda said angrily.

"He's not coming. He's decided to stay in his office. He……"

Glinda angrily pushed past the Lion and started for the door.

"Glinda….."

"LATER," she said as she continued walking away.

He held up the papers. "But I have…."

"I SAID LATER," Glinda yelled as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

She turned the corner and walked down the hallway towards Boq's office at a hurried, tempestuous pace. As she passed the window washers she picked up one of the buckets of water without breaking stride. Around the next corner and down to the end of the hall here anger was peaking. She reached Boq's office and kicked the door open.

"Glinda," Boq said, obviously startled.

"You jerk," she said as she headed towards him.

Without a thought, she reached him and dumped the bucket of water over him. For good measure, she grabbed his oil can and took it with her.

"See how you like THAT," she yelled as she angrily exited the room.

Boq began to rust instantly. In a panic, he started towards the cabinet where he kept his spare oil supply, but before he could reach in, he rusted in place.

* * *

The Lion was depressed by the turn of events. He was so looking forward to seeing the look on Glinda's face when she found out that he'd managed to obtain the pardon she'd so desperately been seeking. Whether Glinda knew it or not the act was official and effective immediately. He decided to take a walk down to Captain Torio's office and inform him of the situation.

As he left the Great Hall and turned the corner, he saw Glinda heading towards him.

"Glinda….."

She held her hand up, indicating his need to be silent. "I'll be back tomorrow," she said, and she swept past him.

The Lion looked after her until she disappeared around the corner. He stood there for a moment then decided to proceed towards Captain Torio's office. Glinda had waited this long. What was one more day?

He walked down the hallway, around the corner and down the next hall. He passed Boq's office and on his way to Torio's and stopped suddenly in his tracks. He had to think about whether he had seen what he just thought he saw. Slowly, he turned around and headed back to Boq's open door.

The floor was drenched, and there stood Boq; frozen in place.

"Oiiiillllll," Boq mumbled.

"What's that you say?" the Lion asked, knowing exactly what Boq wanted, but enjoying the moment at the same time.

"Oooiiiiiiilllllll," Boq mumbled again, unable to move his jaw.

"Oil? You want oil?"

Boq made a frustrated noise.

"Don't worry old buddy. I'll get it for you," the Lion said, taking a step towards the oil cabinet. He stopped short though and put his finger up to his chin. "But first, I think I need to get these papers to Captain Torio. Just wait here, and I'll be back for you."

He turned on his heals and left Boq rusted in place, laughing as he exited the office.

Captain Torio's office was just a few more doors down the hall. Just as he arrived, the captain hurried out of the office.

"Captain Torio, what's going on?" the Lion asked.

"It's Morrible. I've just recently been informed that she's escaped. "

"Escaped? That's impossible," the Lion said in shock.

"Is it? This is the second high profile prisoner to escape Southstairs recently. Excuse me, but I have to gather my men. We have no idea how long she's been gone."

"Yes, yes, by all means, but when you get back, I have something very important to discuss with you," the Lion said.

"You'll be first on my list," Torio called back to the Lion as he ran down the hall. "Oh, and I've already posted guards at every entrance."

Once again the Lion was left alone with his papers. In his mind he didn't imagine this day happening like this.

"Oh well. Nothing left to do but oil up the Tin Man and get back to work," he said out loud.

He walked back to Boq's office and stood at the door, looking inside. The sight of Boq rusted in place, and knowing that Glinda was responsible just tickled him. He laughed again then went inside.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Glinda stormed out of the Palace and immediately began to cross the street. She was so consumed with her anger towards Boq that the safety of looking before crossing was never a factor. A carriage going entirely too fast for the section of town they were in just managed to avoid hitting her. Her stride never varied.

Tanon had just come out of the impound facility and saw Glinda heading towards him. He witnessed the near miss and began yelling at her.

"GLINDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Glinda just continued her march. Another carriage was bearing down on her. The driver had to pull hard on the reins, causing his horses to rear up, but Glinda looked as if she didn't even know it had happened.

Tanon ran out as best as he could with his still injured leg. He held up his arms to oncoming traffic and was successful in getting the commuters to slow down. Glinda kept walking right past him. He nodded to the lead carriage driver and quickly fell in behind the livid blonde.

Glinda was moving at a quickened pace. In an effort to stifle her movement, Tanon reached out, grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

Glinda snapped out of her trance-like state and looked away, trying to find her words.

"Did they reject your request again? Is that it?" Tanon asked in a more sympathetic tone.

Glinda lifted her arm out of Tanon's grasp. "I didn't even talk to them."

"What? Then what's wrong? What's going on with you?"

"Oooomph," Glinda huffed as she clenched her fists and began pacing back and forth. "I saw the newspaper article that Boq used to lure Elphie into his trap. As if that wasn't enough. When I finally saw the Lion, he informed me that Boq would not be joining us. That arrogant bastard. How dare he do this to her then ignore me."

"Glinda,he doesn't even know that you're aware of his plot," Tanon reminded her.

"That's beside the point," Glinda spat. "I can't get a pardon for her with out both the Lion's AND his consent. He's effectively wasting my time."

"Well, after we're done here, let's go back over there and talk to them," Tanon suggested.

"What do you mean 'after we're done here'?" Glinda asked.

"I was actually coming to get you when I saw you ignoring your own safety while crossing the road. They won't let me check out your personal effects without your express permission. You have to be there. I can't use a signed slip because they view your possessions as being of high importance. They don't want to take any chances that this form is a forgery," Tanon explained.

"Well forget it. We'll come back tomorrow. Right now I can't even think straight," Glinda said in exasperation.

At that moment, Kerrick rode by in his carriage and pulled over beside them.

"Glinda, Tanon, I'm glad I ran into you," Kerrick said.

Glinda's dour mood lightened considerably when she saw Kerrick.

"Kerrick, do you have any news for us?" Glinda asked.

"It's exactly as we thought. The lineage is confirmed," Kerrick said.

Glinda looked up and sighed. "How am I going to tell Elphie about this?" she thought out loud. She shook herself from her thoughts almost immediately and looked back at Kerrick. "Have you told Al?"

"No, I'm going there right now. Do you want to come with me?"

"Honestly Kerrick, I can't step foot inside there right now or I'm positive I'll hurt somebody," Glinda replied.

Kerrick looked at Tanon who gave him a confirming glance.

"Very well, I'll see you two back at the estate?" Kerrick asked.

"We'll be there, " Tanon said.

Kerrick nodded and snapped the reins. He was eager to find Aldebaran and explain the findings to him.

"Glinda, is there anything I can do for you?" Tanon asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, can we just get out of here? I need to see Elphie," Glinda said pleadingly.

"Let's go," Tanon said, offering his arm.

Glinda took it, and the two of them headed back to their carriage.

* * *

Phanica stayed hidden behind one of the large trees that now lined the yellow brick road as it lead up to the entrance of the Emerald City. The trees were Glinda's idea. A secret memorial to the friend she'd thought she'd lost. Presented as a beautification project, the evergreens lining the road were a symbolic reminder of her green friend. This fact was unknown to Phanica. In fact, it was unknown to anyone and everyone but Glinda. Glinda never spoke of her memorial. The fact that it was there provided her with an inner satisfaction at the time, and that was enough.

Phanica alternated between being watchful and pacing as she tried to remain vigilant and undetected by any passing Ozian. Her patience was wearing thin until, suddenly, Sedarin emerged from the gates of the Emerald City and rode his horse quickly down the yellow brick road.

He veered off the road near Phanica's hiding place and took care to walk the horse behind a row of bushes where Phanica had tethered her horse. He dismounted and headed towards Phanica.

"You've been gone for way too many clock ticks," Phanica said. "What happened?"

"It was difficult getting any information on such a high security prisoner," Sedarin replied. "However, just as you said, a little currency in the right hands garnered all the information I needed."

"So you know who his lawyer is then?" Phanica asked with heightened anticipation.

"Not only do I know who he is, I met with him. He's agreed to get us an audience with Baluster, errr Simmons. Whatever you want to call him."

Phanica clapped her hands together and smiled. "Sedarin that's amazing. When do we go?"

"Now hold on. He agreed to help us, but he wants something in return," Sedarin cautioned.

Phanica dropped her hands and her smile. "What does he want?"

"He wants in on your plan for the Duplex Stones," Sedarin replied.

"You told him about that?" Phanica sneered.

"Relax Phanica. The moment you started talking to Baluster he was going to know," Sedarin reasoned.

"Not if I made the idiot leave the room," Phanica said sardonically.

"He's not going to leave the room," Sedarin responded. "You really have no choice if you want to talk to this guy. The choice is yours. Is this an acceptable arrangement?"

Phanica looked at him, thought for a moment and began to pace. It didn't take her long to decide what was in her best interests.

"It's good. We'll include this lawyer in our plans, and if he gives us any grief, I'll just kill him," Phanica said matter-of-factly.

Sedarin smiled. "That's the Phanica I'm used to."

"Look out," Phanica grabbed Sedarin by the collar and pulled him behind the tree just before a carriage rode by.

As Phanica watched, she was able to catch site of Glinda in the front seat.

Sedarin looked at Phanica. "Do you want to follow them? They'll probably lead you to that Elphaba you're always going on about."

Phanica kept her eye on the carriage as it disappeared over a hill. "No. We have other things to attend to right now. I'll catch up with Elphaba later."

* * *

Elphaba put on a gold, sleeveless sundress with front buttoning straps, and put her hair up in a bun. It had been a very long time since she was able to indulge her femininity this way. Her current line of work wasn't very conducive to wearing dresses. However, it was a beautiful day, and she wanted to relax and enjoy it. She walked out to the stables and spent the better part of the morning grooming and tending to her horse. She felt guilty about leaving her stranded, even if it was for a limited period of time. This horse had been loyal and served her well.

"Here you go girl. Enjoy," Elphaba said as she put out a pail of oats for the horse. There was plenty of grass for the horse to graze on, but Elphaba wanted to make amends by giving the horse a special treat. Unfortunately, they weren't always able to do these types of things for their horses, so when the opportunity presented itself, Elphaba took full advantage.

She added some fresh pales of water to the trough and positioned a salt block that was easy for her horse to access if it wanted to. The site of her horse enthusiastically enjoying its meal made Elphaba smile. She looked around to take in the estate and almost instantly spotted the carriage house. Elphaba stared at the carriage house for a moment then on a hunch started making her way towards it.

She reached the carriage house in short order and went inside. It was a large structure and held all the carriages belonging to the members of the Resistance and then some. Elphaba looked around for a while until she found what she was looking for. Falia's wagon.

She quickly made her way towards it and upon reaching it began looking inside. She found what she was looking for almost immediately. Reaching down, she grabbed the item and held it up before her. Her broom looked no worse for wear. A satisfied smile crept over her face as she gripped the handle and turned the broom over for more inspection.

"There you are old friend. Ok old buddy, we're going to try this again, but this time, I expect a little more cooperation from you, understood?" Elphaba said to the inanimate object.

Holding the broom in her right hand, she left the carriage house and headed for the open fields past the horse stables.

"Elphaba, hey Elphaba," Fiyero yelled.

Elphaba looked back, smiled and waved at the scarecrow.

"What are you doing out here?" Elphaba asked.

"I just came to check on you and see how you were feeling. You know that Glinda depends on me to keep you in one piece while she's gone," Fiyero said with a smile.

Elphaba laughed. "So, you're spying on me."

"I prefer to call it keeping your best interests at heart," Fiyero said. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. I really am. A little soreness in the arm still, but overall, I'm feeling well," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero stared at her for a moment. "You look good Elphaba. That dress suits you. It reminds me of your school days. You wore a lot of dresses back then. Very attractive."

Elphaba smiled and ducked her head shyly away from him. "Stop it. You know how well I take compliments."

"I'm just speaking the truth. You do look good, and I'm guessing it has something to do with the presence of a certain, pretty young blonde woman that you're no longer separated from, but I could be wrong," he said with an implied wink.

"You have no idea Fiyero. It's so nice to just to know that she's there. I wish we could just get past all this mess that we're involved in right now."

"Elphaba, I want you to know something. If you decided to leave this line of work, to quit the Resistance so that you and Glinda could get away and have some semblance of a normal life, we'd all understand."

"Fiyero, please.."

"Hear me out," Fiyero continued. "We've all thought about it at one time or another. No one's done more work for this cause than you have. Heck, you're the one who initiated the movement, pretty much from the moment you liberated the Lion from the classroom that day. You don't owe us a thing. We all owe you so much."

"Fiyero, there's no way I'm quitting this fight. We started this for a reason, and until we're able to realize our dream of restoring Animal rights, I'm not leaving. Glinda understands this, and what's more, she's fully supportive."

Fiyero nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I just wanted you to know you had an option."

"I appreciate the gesture, more than you know," Elphaba said, "but like I said, I'm in this for the long haul."

"Well, that settles that," Fiyero said. It was only then that he spotted the broom in Elphaba's hand. "So, you're going to give that thing another try huh?"

"Yes, and you're not invited to watch," Elphaba said.

"Come on Elphaba. It's for your protection. After all, Glinda did ask me to keep an eye on you," Fiyero said with a snicker.

"No way mister. I remember how all you did was laugh last time. It's very distracting. Now beat it."

"Ok, ok, I can take a hint. Sheesh!" Fiyero feigned hurt feelings.

"GO!" Elphaba said as she pointed back in the direction of the house.

Fiyero just smiled, held up his hands in mock surrender and started heading back in the direction she was pointing.

Elphaba turned back to her broom. "Ok old buddy. You think you can do me a favor and cooperate this time? I'm really not dressed for tumbling around in the grass, so I'd appreciate it if you would just oblige me this time. Do we have a deal?"

She took a deep breath and looked out at the grassy fields. She decided that she wasn't going to ease into this. She was going to go for it. Elphaba held the broom out in front of her, took five running strides and jumped.

* * *

Kerrick parked his carriage inside the Palace gates and walked over to the back doors where he was met by the one of the guards Aldebaran had stationed at every entrance. As he tried to enter the doorway, the guard put his spear out, blocking his path.

"Excuse me, I need to get past," Kerrick said.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know you and unless you produce papers that show you're supposed to be here, you can't enter," the guard replied.

"Are you kidding me? Why? What's going on?" Kerrick asked feeling irritated and confused.

"Haven't you heard sir?" the guard asked.

"Heard what?" Kerrick replied.

"Madame Morrible has escaped from Southstairs."

"Madame…..I need to speak to Captain Torio," Kerrick said.

"He's not inside sir. He's gathering up the details he needs to pursue our escapee."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know sir. It depends on if he decides to ride with the cuirassiers, which I suspect he'll do. He doesn't usually send his men out alone."

Kerrick sighed in exasperation. "If you see him, can you please tell him that Kerrick is looking for him? I have some very important information to relay to him."

"I'll do my best sir," the guard replied.

Kerrick turned around and began to head back to his carriage.

"Kerrick," Aldebaran said as he hurried towards his new friend.

"Al…uh, Captain Torio. I need to speak to you."

"Well, it's a good thing I forgot my sword then. I was going back to my office to pick it up. Come walk with me."

The guard let both men through without comment.

"I suppose you've heard by now," Aldebaran said.

"About Morrible? Yes, unfortunately. This is bad, isn't it?"

"It's a disaster Kerrick. I suspect she was broken out by Baraq and has joined forces with him. The breakout was too clean. Besides, there's another bit of information that only my riders know."

"What's that?" Kerrick asked.

Aldebaran stopped and looked at Kerrick. "Vindio is gone too."

"Vindio, the former inquisitioner?" Kerrick asked "The one who tortured Elphaba?"

"The very same. He's the one who tried to apply the mind eraser technique to Glinda, and according to Glinda's statement, he's also the brother of Baraq's sidekick. It all fits. We need to find them and fast, or Glinda, Elphaba, and all of Oz are in danger."

Aldebaran noticed Kerricks briefcase for the first time. "I, uh, I assume you have something to tell me?"

Kerrick nodded. "Can we go to your office?"

"Yeah, right this way." Aldebaran lead Kerrick down the hall and around the corner.

He spotted a guard in front of the Tin Man's office.

"Desidiroso? What are you doing? Why are you posted here?" Aldebaran asked.

"Sir, the Lion asked me to stand guard here sir. He said the Tin Man was not to be disturbed sir."

Aldebaran looked at him warily. He could swear there was a slight smirk on Desidiroso's face. At that moment, he heard a muffled noise coming from the Tin Man's office.

"What was that?" he asked.

Desidiroso raised his eyebrows. "Well, uhhh, you see, the Lion decided that the Tin Man needed some time to himself……to think about things if you will."

"Think about things!" Aldebaran repeated.

Desidiroso smiled broadly this time and motioned towards the door with his head. "Take a look Captain, but please do not disturb. As per the Lion."

"As per the Lion huh?" Aldebaran turned the handle and slowly opened the door.

He peaked his head inside and was surprised to see a very still, very rusted Tin Man facing away from him. With raised eyebrows he slowly and quietly closed the door then turned to look at the young guard.

"Well, I had planned for you to ride with us today, but I can see you have something very important to do here," Aldebaran said.

"It's a pleasure for me to serve the Lion in this manner sir," Desidiroso said.

"Yes, I imagine so. Very well, carry on," Aldebaran said. "Kerrick, please come with me."

Kerrick and Aldebaran disappeared down the hall and into his office. Back in front of the Tin Man's door, Desidiroso was getting satisfaction out of being a guard for the first time in his life.

* * *

Mikko followed Baraq's party for hours. Unsuccessful in his attempts to gain Madame Morrible's attentions, he was becoming anxious.

'_I can't lose my focus,' _he thought. _'I can't let Phanica down now.' _He knew he couldn't allow desperation to trump caution. As long as it took, he would follow until his mission was accomplished. He had to get the key ring.

Part of the problem was that Baraq was moving at a good clip. They seemed to have some sense of urgency to get to their destination and progress was made towards that end with no regard for the horses. This fact annoyed Mikko as well. As much as he loved Phanica, he also secretly admired Elphaba and her work to restore Animal rights. Truth be told, if he had met up with the Resistance first, he would have chosen a very different path in life. However, he did not regret his decision to follow Phanica. In her he had found the one woman he could love unconditionally, and he would do anything for her, even if his feelings were unknown to her.

"Pull up for Oz sake. Don't you people ever rest?" Madame Morrible bawled in Vindio's ear. "I swear you boys have no consideration for a lady."

Vindio rolled his eyes. "Baraq, Veloc, we need to stop for a moment."

Baraq looked behind him as Vindio motioned towards Morrible with his head. He pulled the reins and slowed the horse to a canter before stopping its motion completey.

"What's the problem?" Baraq asked.

"I'm tired of this constant travel. The pace is unbearable," Morrible bleated. "I require a moment to rest."

Baraq sighed. "Very well, but only for a moment. We have only a few hours before dark."

"Thank you," Morrible said. She slid off the back of the horse and began walking around. Her back ached and it took her a moment to straighten up.

Mikko, an expert tracker, noticed that the depressions of Baraq's party's hoofprints weren't as deep as they previously were. He slowed his horse down then chose to go off the path and tether the horse to the nearest tree. Once his horse was secure he proceeded on foot at a hurried pace. It didn't take him long to spot the group. The first thing he noticed was Morrible slightly separating herself from the group.

'_This could be my only chance,' _he thought.

He crept closer and closer until he was several yards away. He positioned himself behind a bush and peered over the top. He watched Morrible pacing back and forth, all the while rubbing her back. At last her direction changed and she was faced towards him.

He cautiously popped up over the bush in order to put himself in her view. Much to his relief, she saw him immediately. Very quickly she turned to assess where the others were. They were huddled together in conversation a few yards behind her.

"If you'll excuse me boys, I must do what nature beckons me to do," she said.

"I'll go with her," Veloc said.

"You most certainly will not," Morrible barked at him. "I'm perfectly capable of handling these affairs on my own."

"I imagine you are," Veloc said. "I'm not concerned with helping you, I'm only concerned with the fact that you might take this opportunity to skip out on us."

"And go where?" Morrible asked with indignation. "If the fact that I stayed at your camp while you idiots were in a drug induced stupor doesn't convince you that I have no intentions of leaving then I will never convince you otherwise. Baraq, will you inform your cronies that I do not wish to be accompanied for my most private callings?"

"Let her go," Baraq said. "But don't go far. We really have to get going soon."

Morrible nodded and walked away at a casual pace so as not to arouse any suspicions. She walked several yards towards Mikko without glancing behind her. If they were watching, a glance behind would be sure to raise misgivings. Mikko was in the perfect spot. She could pretend she was doing her business behind that bush when she would actually be meeting with him.

When she finally reached the bush, Morrible bent down and out of site.

Veloc hand indeed been watching her. Her movements indicated purpose to him and he saw nothing in her behavior which indicated that she might make a run for it. Once she bent out of site, he turned his attentions back to Baraq, glancing towards the bush at scattered intervals.

"What are you doing here?" Morrible asked in an elevated whisper.

"Phanice desperately needs something from you," Mikko responded.

"What now?" Morrible asked with slight exasperation.

"She thinks that they have a key ring that belonged to the guard who initially sprang Baraq from Southstairs and that's how they got you out. She needs those keys."

"There is no key ring," Morrible said.

"What? Are you sure?" Mikko asked with surprise.

"I'm sure. They had the exact key that they needed to open my cage," she confirmed.

Mikko deflated instantly, knowing how disappointed Phanica would be.

"However…." Morrible had a thoughtful look on her face. "Now that I think about it, they used that same key for every door."

"One key for every door? Did they change the locks?" Mikko asked.

"No, but I….think….that…." Morrible stopped talking. She was thinking hard. "Veloc was in prison, but he's now with us. They must've used the same key for him as well."

Suddenly, she had an epiphany. "Why that clever little…"

"What?" Mikko asked feeling hopeful.

Morrible looked at Mikko. "I believe they did have that key ring. Baraq used an old spell to merge each key into one magical key. The key shifts shapes to conform to the lock it's supposed to open. It will only work on locks that they had keys for though."

"That would be even better. Phanica wouldn't have to thumb through the keys trying to figure out which one belonged to which lock," Mikko said excitedly.

"Yeeees," Morrible agreed drawing out the word.

"Madame Morrible, do you think you can get that key for us?" Mikko asked.

"Yes, I think so. I saw Veloc give it to Baraq this morning. It's in Baraq's bag," she said. "I don't know when I can get it to you, but stay close. I'll get it to you somehow."

Mikko smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"I need to get back or they'll start wondering where I am," Morrible said. "Remember. Stay close, but out of site."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"So, when were you going to tell me? If Kerrick hadn't shown up and said something in front of me would you have ever told me?" Tanon asked as politely as he could after Glinda had relayed all the details of the suspected bloodline connection between Elphaba, Aldebaran and the Wizard.

"Oh Tanon, I'm so sorry, but truth be known, nobody knows about this outside of Al, Kerrick and I. Not Fiyero, not Dr. Frinley, not even Elphaba. We wanted to be sure before we said anything to anyone. Please don't be angry with me," Glinda said with a touch of melancholy.

Tanon softened. "I'm not angry with you. My ego is a little hurt that you didn't confide in me, but I'll get over it. I do understand."

"You are and always have been the most understanding, reasonable man I've ever known. Thank you Tanon," Glinda replied. A half smile faded into a more somber expression.

"So why the long face then? This is the news you were waiting for isn't it?" Tanon asked.

Glinda thought for a moment before answering. "It's just that I have no idea how Elphie is going to take this news. I'm not sure if she'll take it in stride, or if she'll be absolutely torn up by it. I'm worried about her."

"Glinda, you know Elphaba better than anyone. I trust that you'll know how to present this news to her in the most cogent manner possible. I also know that if it's hard on her, you'll be there for her. Whatever her reaction is to being the daughter of the Wizard and Aldebaran's sister, I'm sure the two of you will be able to handle it together," Tanon reassured her.

Glinda smiled with her mouth, but not with her eyes. "Still, if it hits her as hard as I think it will, she won't be very easy to get close to for awhile. I don't know if I can deal with that right now. I love her. I need her, and I don't want anything to separate us. Even for a short period of time. "

"Maybe you don't have to tell her," Tanon suggested.

"Tanon, don't even say such a thing," Glinda scolded. "The only reason I haven't told her my suspicions already is because there was no real need, and a situation never really came up where she needed to know. Sweet Oz, I hope she doesn't think I was trying to keep it from her."

Tanon kept silent on this one. He thought Glinda's concern was a valid one. They rode in silence for awhile until they turned the corner and headed up the road towards Aldebaran's estate.

"Are you ready for this?" Tanon asked.

Glinda took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter whether I am or not. She needs to know."

"We'll I'll be here for you," Tanon said.

Glinda smiled. "Can you do me one more favor?"

"You name it."

"Can you please tell Fiyero and the others? I just don't have the energy to deal with everyone's questions right now."

"No problem Glinda. I'll handle it and keep you two as shielded as possible."

"Once again Tanon, I couldn't ask for a better right-hand man," Glinda said with a smile.

Tanon pulled the carriage to a stop in front of the house then stepped down from the driver's seat and walked over to the other side to help Glinda down.

"I'll take the buggy to the carriage house and get the horses taken care of," Tanon said.

Glinda nodded absently in return. She was staring at the front door, imagining Elphaba's reaction on the other side.

"Glinda?" Tanon said, breaking Glinda's pensiveness.

Glinda blinked a couple of times then looked directly at him.

"It's going to be ok," he said with an encouraging tone.

Glinda nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. Tanon gave her a hug then hurried back into the carriage and rode off. Glinda shivered slightly. This was not something she was looking forward to.

* * *

Elphaba held the broom out in front of her, took three running strides and jumped. Her broom jerked and stuttered, but she kept control and right away began to fly. With a smile plastered across her face, Elphaba leaned forward and pushed the broom's speed. She did climbs and dives, twists and turns. The broom offered her no resistance. In fact, she felt like she'd never stopped riding it.

It was such a freeing feeling for her. She flew across the fields, not straying too far off of the ground so as not to be seen. She practiced sharp turns and hovering, and she created an obstacle course out of the rows of trees.

Elphaba laughed as the old familiar feeling of flying on her broom came back to her. As she circled back towards the house, she spotted a certain blonde woman watching her from a distance. Elphaba leaned forward again and started heading full speed towards the house where Glinda awaited her.

* * *

Glinda had walked outside and spotted Elphaba immediately. She smiled as she watched her love dart in and out of the trees and maneuver expertly on her broom. It brought such heartfelt joy to Glinda when she was able to see Elphaba like this, and she never wanted it to end.

After a long while of tacit observation, it was obvious that Elphaba had spotted her and was heading her way.

Glinda took a deep breath. "Well, here we go," she said to herself.

Elphaba started coming in low and fast. At first, Glinda smiled, but as Elphaba came closer, the smile disappeared and she suddenly became fearful. Elphaba was coming in too fast. Glinda looked behind her. There wasn't enough room for Elphaba to glide in at that speed and not hit the wall. In nearly a panic, Glinda held her hands up in a gesture to get Elphaba to slow down.

Elphaba smiled wickedly and flew faster. She was bearing down on Glinda's position, flew in low then at the last second, she pulled the broom up, slowing it down just enough for her to jump off and land, with a few running steps, right in front of Glinda.

Glinda's panic receded as she brought her hands up to her face. A laughing and jubilant Elphaba ran up to her, grabbed her and swung her around, ignoring the pain in her arm from such an action.

"Glinda, it was wonderful. It was like I'd never stopped flying. It was fantastic," she said excitedly.

"I can see that," Glinda replied. "but you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were going to crash."

"Who me? Nah," Elphaba replied with a smile.

Glinda stared at Elphaba, admiring the way the sun shone on her face and how it highlighted her windblown hair. She loved the sleeveless dress, and the entire ensemble of dress, hair, and sunshine made Elphaba glow spectacularly.

"Glinda, you're staring," Elphaba said dryly.

Glinda didn't speak. She just lifted her right hand and cupped Elphaba's cheek. Their eyes met in a silent, longing moment, and before she knew it, Glinda was wrapping her arms around the taller woman and pulling her into a long, vigorous kiss.

Elphaba dropped her broom and returned the affection with a fervor reserved just for this woman. They held each other and kissed like two long lost lovers who had just met again for the first time. Elphaba began to ease up a bit, but Glinda, unwilling to let go just yet, pulled her back in. Hands were moving and caressing each other as they continued a long, slower, deeper and softer kiss. Glinda ran her hands across Elphaba's back then upwards until her fingers were mingling with Elphaba's hair. The pin holding Elphaba's hair in place fell out and her long, flowing hair fell loosely across her shoulders.

Glinda took the opportunity to run her fingers more freely through Elphaba's hair as she continued her passionate kissing. Elphaba's passion was equal as she ran her hands across Glinda's back and dug her fingers into the skin around Glinda's shoulders. They continued to show their affection for one another until Elphaba felt like she needed to come up for air.

Again, Glinda was reluctant to let go.

"Hey you, what's going on?" Elphaba asked almost breathlessly. "Not that I'm complaining mind you," she added with a smile.

Glinda stared at her for a moment. "Elphie," she whispered then reached up to give the green woman another softer, lighter kiss. "Please don't ever forget how much I love you. No matter what. Please."

Elphaba looked at Glinda and suddenly became concerned by the disquiet she saw in Glinda's eyes.

"Glinda, is everything alright? Do you need anything?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda just put her arms around her emerald friend. "Just hold me for a minute."

Elphaba put her arms around the suddenly fragile seeming woman. She held her and hugged her cheek to the top of Glinda's head. Glinda just pulled Elphaba tighter to her and closed her eyes as she soaked up their closeness.

"Baby, if you're in trouble, or if you need anything…" Elphaba began.

"No," Glinda said. "It's nothing like that."

She let go of Elphaba and took a few steps away before turning back around and facing Elphaba.

"Elphie, I need to talk to you. It's important," Glinda said.

That sort of opening wasn't what Elphaba had expected, and she was instantly filled with thoughts of the worst kind.

"Glinda, are you……" Elphaba swallowed. "Are you trying to tell me goodbye?"

Glinda stared at Elphaba, a little stunned at the question, but she quickly realized that her opening line had probably paved the way for that thought.

"Oh Elphie, no. Not at all. That's not what this is about," she said as she grabbed Elphaba's hands and held them in her own. "This is about you, not me. I have something to tell you. Something you need to know, and I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes, trying to get a read on exactly what was eating at her.

"I'm listening," was all she said.

"Let's go sit down," Glinda said.

She let go of Elphaba's left hand, but continued to hold the right as she lead the two of them to a bench at the edge of a rosebed next to the house. They never took their eyes off one another as they sat down, Glinda positioned on Elphaba's right.

"Glinda, please, tell me what's bothering you. What is this information that need to know and why is it upsetting you so much?"

Glinda faced Elphaba and grabbed both of her hands again. "Elphie, I want you to listen to me. It's about your father."

Elphaba was confused. "What about my father. He's been dead for years."

"No, Elphie, your father is not dead. As a matter of fact, the man you've thought of as your father all your life isn't really your father at all."

Elphaba crinkled her brows and looked at Glinda skeptically. "Is this some kind of a joke? Well it's not funny."

"No Elphie. This isn't a joke. I would never do or say something like this to you unless it was true."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows now. "Explain yourself."

"I want you to listen to me, and I want you to hear me out," Glinda said.

"As I said before, I'm listening," Elphaba said without inflection.

Glinda dropped Elphaba's hands and stood up. She began to pace and Elphaba was becoming impatient.

"Glinda…"

"Do you remember," Glinda began, "back on the day you pretended to be melted. You had Chistery give me your mother's bottle of green liquid?!"

"I remember," Elphaba said.

"That night, in my despair, I went back to the Palace to confront Madame Morrible and the Wizard. I took your mother's bottle with me."

"Why would you do that?" Elphaba asked.

"Because, your mother's bottle is extremely unique," Glinda said.

"Yes, I know, but what does that have to do with the Wizard and Madame Morrible?" Elphaba asked.

"Not Madame Morrible," Glinda replied. "Just the Wizard."

"I'm not following you," Elphaba said.

Glinda took another deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. "I went to see the Wizard because the night you ran away with Fiyero, he offered me a drink to take the edge off. The drink he offered me was a green liquid," Glinda paused. "In a bottle exactly like your mother's."

Glinda allowed Elphaba a moment to let what she just said sink in. Elphaba knew the implications of what Glinda was saying, but she didn't dare voice it.

"Elphie, when I showed him your mother's bottle, he recognized it immediately. At that moment, we all knew that he was your father."

Elphaba just stared at Glinda.

"Elphie, please say something," Glinda said as she sat back down next to Elphaba.

For the first time, she saw noticeable anger on Elphaba's face.

"What you're saying is impossible. The Wizard...that fraud is not my father. Why would you even say such a thing to me?" Elphaba said, obviously hurt.

"Elphie, think about it. You have magical abilities that don't require the use of the Grimmerie. You were able to read the Grimmerie right from the start. Something no one else could do. Your green skin was most likely due to a confluence of chemicals and genetics. A child of this world and another. Elphie, you are his daughter."

"No, **no**," Elphaba said as she pushed her hand out at Glinda and stood up. "Just stop right there. You have nothing but a theory. The Wizard could have gotten a bottle just like mine, and filled it with…."

"…the exact same unique green liquid?" Glinda finished her sentence. "It's a little coincidental and highly unlikely don't you think? Besides, I have more proof than that."

Elphaba snapped her head towards Glinda. "What proof?"

"Aldebaran," Glinda said.

"Aldebaran? What does he have to do with this?"

"He's your brother," Glinda just blurted out. She hadn't intended to be so blunt, but this conversation wasn't going the way she had hoped.

"How thick do you think I am Glinda?"

"Elphaba please. You promised you would hear me out. Now please be quiet and just listen," Glinda barked.

Elphaba was stunned into silence by Glinda's harsh demand.

"After Al performed his magic to help save you, I went to his room to thank him. Somehow we got off topic and I asked him about his name. He told me it was from a tale that he father would tell his mother."

Elphaba crossed her arms in front of her, her walls were getting higher by the tick tock, but she kept listening.

"He began reminiscing about his mother and he pulled out a box of mementos that he had of hers. One of the items he had was a bottle. A bottle exactly like yours with the same green fluid. He said his father had given the bottle to his mother during their affair."

"Glinda, that doesn't prove anything, except maybe that these bottles of green liquid aren't as unique as we thought," Elphaba said.

"No Elphie. Al mentioned that his mother liked the story behind his name so much that she asked his father to write it down for her. He still had his father's journal. We took that journal, pulled some of the Wizard's writings out of the Archives and did a comparative analysis."

Elphaba swallowed hard. Her eyes began to water for the first time.

"The writings are a match. The Wizard is his father, and he is your father. There is no doubt."

A single tear fell from Elphaba's right eye as she stared at Glinda. "I don't believe this," she said as the frustration and confusion started to well up inside of her.

"Elphie, Kerrick has all the information. He was on his way to tell Al when…"

"I can't believe this," Elphaba snapped. "You mean to tell me that you knew? All this time you knew, and you didn't tell me?"

"Elphie, there was never a good time. It just wasn't something I thought you needed to know until now."

"First the circumstances behind Nessa's death, now my family tree goes back to the Wizard? What else are you keeping from me Glinda?

Glinda stood up slowly, eyebrows raised and a finger pointed directly at Elphaba. "Now you wait just one clock tick. I've never intentionally kept anything from you."

"And how would I know that, huh?" Elphaba said angrily. "What other 'information'," Elphaba put air quotes around the word information, "can I expect to hear out of you once you decide that the time has presented itself or that I finally need to know? I have to hand it to you. You sure know how to keep a secret."

"Oh no you don't," Glinda snapped back. "Don't you DARE talk to me about secrets. If you want to compare secrets then let's talk about the fact that you pretended you were dead for six years. Do you really want to go there? Do you want to talk about the devastating effects of **your **secret?"

"That's not fair Glinda. What I did, I did to protect you, Fiyero and myself from harm."

"What you did hurt me ten times more than this will EVER hurt you. I did not try to keep this from you. That wasn't my intention at all. But once we got the proof we needed, I felt like you had to know. Elphie please don't be angry with me. I didn't create this truth. I'm just presenting it to you."

"Don't shoot the messenger? Is that what you're saying?" Elphaba asked angrily.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Glinda said with a soft, contrite manner.

"Just…just, leave me alone right now," Elphaba said as she turned her back to the pleading blonde.

"Elphie, please, just listen to me," Glinda implored her.

"I can't listen to anything anymore," Elphaba said. She walked away from Glinda to where she'd dropped the broom.

Glinda just watched as Elphaba mounted the broom and took off. For a brief moment Elphaba hovered her broom in the distance. Glinda held a brief hope that she had changed her mind and was coming back, but her hopes were dashed when Elphaba continued on and further away from her. She watched until Elphaba flew into the trees beyond the fields, effectively putting her out of site. With tears forming she walked back to the house and pounded the wall.

"Dammit Elphie," she said to herself through clenched teeth. She shook her head. "Dammit!"

She took one last look at the trees beyond the fields, hoping against hope that Elphaba would have a change of heart and come back. Her hope was fleeting however. There was no sign of movement in the trees. No sign of the green woman. The love of her life had just walked away from her, and she had no idea when she would see her again.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N - I'd like to thank all my co-writers errrrr reviewers ;-) for all the input I've received on this story so far. Some of your comments have lead me to make corrections, change direction or add something that wasn't originally intended simply because it was a good idea. Every single review is inspiring, and I want you all to know that it is appreciated. A special thanks to Yank2324 for gently 'nudging' me whenever I took too long to put up a chapter. This particular chapter is a little longer than what I've been posting recently as I decided to combine two chapters into one. I hope it's not too long. Thanks again.**

**Chapter 66**

Fiyero had silently kept an eye on Glinda and Elphaba. He wasn't eavesdropping, but he wanted to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Over the last six years, he had grown closer to Elphaba and knew her better than anyone, even trumping Glinda in that department. He knew that she wouldn't take the news of her parentage well.

His own reaction when Tanon briefly explained the situation to him was one of shock and dismay. He opted to forego any question in order to seek out Glinda as fast as he could. His only intent was to offer some support if she needed it.

When he arrived at the sliding glass door leading to the outside at the back of the house, Glinda and Elphaba were already deeply into the conversation. He remained a silent sentry at that point. Elphaba's sudden departure wasn't unexpected, and as Glinda pounded the side of the house then looked back in Elphaba's direction, he finally made the decision to intercept her before she had an emotional departure of her own.

"Glinda," he said in a soft, empathetic voice.

Glinda jumped slightly, startled by Fiyero's voice. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "Fiyero," was all she said as she quickly walked towards him and put her arms around him.

He hugged her back, trying to comfort and calm her as she cried against him.

"It's gonna be ok," he said.

"I don't know. I didn't handle that very well," Glinda said tearfully.

"You did the best you could, and you did the exact right thing," Fiyero said supportively.

"I know, but it still hurts when she turns away from me," Glinda sniffled.

"She just needs to process this information. As soon as she's had time to wrap her mind around everything she'll be back," Fiyero surmised.

"I know, but I just keep thinking I could have handled things better," Glinda said.

Fiyero took her by the shoulders, put her out in front of him and brought his head down to look her directly in the eyes.

"Glinda, there was nothing you could have said to soften the blow. As much resentment as she carried towards the man she thought was her father, it didn't compare to the contempt she felt for the Wizard once she found out who he really was. He was someone she'd believed in all of her life. It was the ultimate betrayal in her mind, and now she finds out he's her father? " Fiyero shook his head. "There was just no way she was going to take this news with a grain of salt and move on. She'll come to terms with it, but in her own way, and in her own time. You just have to be patient with her."

Glinda stared at him for a moment, grateful to have such a friend in her life.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for helping me keep things in perspective."

"You bet," Fiyero said with a smile as he put his arm over her shoulders. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Glinda shook her head. "If you see her, tell her I love her, and I'm here for her."

Fiyero looked at Glinda and smiled. "I'm pretty sure she already knows."

* * *

Kerrick had spent the last hour slowly and meticulously going over everything Dr. Fairinin had left with him. At the end of it all, Aldebaran just sat with his elbows on his desk and his forehead in his right hand. He ran his fingers through his hair, pondering the news while he stared blankly at his desk pad.

"Al, are you alright?" Kerrick asked after an uncomfortably prolonged silence. "You're awful quiet."

Aldebaran pushed his chair back from his desk and walk to the wall on his right where a mirror hung unobtrusively.

"I'm at a loss, to tell you the truth," Aldebaran said as he gazed into the mirror. For the first time, he noticed the physical similarities between himself and the Wizard.

"How do you feel?" Kerrick asked.

Aldebaran stared at his reflection for a moment longer before turning away.

"I'm feeling conflicted to tell you the truth. On the one hand, I'm appalled to be related to that man, if you can even call him a man. His actions were despicable, and I'm still fighting with the results of those actions today, but on the other hand, I can finally put a face to a man who was largely a myth in my life, my father. I know it sounds twisted, but there's an odd relief in this news after all these years."

"It's not twisted at all. In some ways for you, this gives you a sense of closure. Your father's identity has been the missing piece to the puzzle your entire life, and now you've found that piece. It's perfectly understandable," Kerrick said.

"Has Elphaba been told?" Aldebaran asked, suddenly concerned about his new found sibling. "I know how much she despises the Wizard. This won't be easy for her."

"I ran into Glinda on the way in. I'm sure she's told her by now," Kerrick confirmed.

Aldebaran nodded and thought for a moment.

"I think I should go talk to her," he said.

"What about your regiment, and the search for Morrible and Vindio?" Kerrick asked.

Aldebaran looked him in the eyes. "I have family now. Family comes first. The men will understand."

Kerrick nodded. "We can go whenever you like."

"Let me go explain things to my commanders and we'll be off."

"Let's do it," Kerrick said

Aldebaran was just about to grab his coat when a knock came at the door.

"Enter," he said.

The Lion entered the office with the rolled parchment in his paw. "Captain Torio, Kerrick, good to see you two."

"Mr. Lion sir, we were just about to leave," Aldebaran said.

"I won't take much of your time, but while you're here, I do have something very important to show you," the Lion said.

"Can it possibly wait? I really have something important to do," Aldebaran replied.

"I've waited long enough I think," the Lion responded. "You weren't here the last time I came by, and Glinda left before I could show her. Please indulge me for just a few moments while I show you what I have in my paw."

Aldebaran acquiesced. "Very well, what is it you have to show me?"

The Lion unrolled the parchment on his desk. Aldebaran sat down and began to read it. After just a few sentences, he looked up in surprise at the Lion.

"Is this for real?" he asked.

"It is real, it is binding and it is official," the Lion said.

"Kerrick, have a look at this," Aldebaran said as he handed the document to the lawyer.

Kerrick perused the document for a moment. "Well I'll be……why the change of heart?" he asked the Lion.

"It was never really a change of heart for me. I really just needed Boq's consent," the Lion said. "And it wasn't easy."

"So the Tin Man finally agreed? Why?" Aldebaran asked.

"He didn't really have a choice. We've always had a bit of an oligarchy here between the two of us. When the Wizard appointed us to rule Oz in his absence, we had an understanding between us, but nothing in writing. When he went after Elphaba the way he did, he effectively turned our government into an autocracy. He broke a trust that day, so I decided that if he could go on his own and make policy like that without my consent, that I could go on my own for this action as well. I wasn't even going to tell him about it, but my conscience got the better of me, and I told him what I had planned. He reluctantly agreed for his own reasons that I will not share with you. Just know that the document is legal and valid. Now all we need is the signatures of the members of the Resistance and they will all be pardoned."

Aldebaran and Kerrick looked at one another knowingly.

"Well then," Aldebaran said, "I guess I'll be the first to put my signature on the document."

"Excuse me? Captain Torio, what are you talking about?" the Lion asked.

"Mr. Lion sir, my name is not Torio. I am Aldebaran Reigner, and I am a member of the Resistance."

The Lion was stunned into silence. He looked at Aldebaran then to Kerrick then back to Aldebaran again.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's time you knew the truth," Aldebaran said.

The Lion, in a state of utter disbelief didn't move. He just stood there staring.

"Sir?" Aldebaran said trying to snap the Lion out of his stupor.

Finally the Lion seemed to gain some focus. He sat down in the chair across the desk from Aldebaran.

"So, you're the infamous Aldebaran. I've heard a lot about you over the years," the Lion said as he made himself more comfortable. "Please, by all means, tell me your story. I'm intrigued."

Aldebaran sat down at the desk. "Well, I've been a member of the Resistance for over half a decade now. My interest was piqued when I ran some intervention between a gang of young ruffians trying to rough up a group of young Animals attending a lecture in Neverdale. I was always against the Wizard's policies regarding Animals. We all knew it was a cover. That the Wizard was just using Animals as a scapegoat in order to take attention away from his own inadequacies as a Wizard, but it was never really driven home for me until that day. On that day, I saw just how devastating the Wizard's rules became in our society.

Animals were being victimized and an atmosphere of hate was created. I vowed that day to do anything I could to fight against the Wizard's laws, and the oppression of Animals. Luckily, a friend introduced me to a man who told me about the Resistance. I couldn't join his network fast enough. There are a lot of us Mr. Lion. More than you can imagine."

"I see," said the Lion, "please continue."

"My line of thinking was that in order to run my operation, I needed to be on the inside. I needed to know what my enemies knew. It was a preventative measure. So I joined the guard, and I worked hard to be one of the best, most trusted men in the ranks. I never expected to be promoted so quickly. Obviously, my position helped me in my endeavors for the Resistance. For that, I do not apologize."

The Lion just sat silently for a moment then stood up. He took the quill from Aldebaran's desktop and held it in his paw. He held it, stared at it then held it out to Aldebaran.

"Sign the document," he said. "I am honored to be in the presence of the first free member of the Resistance."

Aldebaran looked at Kerrick with a puzzled expression then took the quill and signed the document. As he put the quill back, the Lion held out his paw. Aldebaran grabbed it and the two shook.

"You may not know this Aldebaran, but you are my hero," the Lion said.

"Is that right," Aldebaran said with surprise.

"Oh yes," the Lion replied. "It seems to be lost on a lot of people here, but I am an Animal, and I have never been supportive of the legislation that has taken away their rights. I've read about your travails with great interest over the years. I said I was honored to be in your presence, and I do mean that."

"Well, thank you Mr. Lion sir, but you may not feel the same once I tell you that I am the son of the Wizard."

The Lion's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

"Believe me, he is serious," Kerrick said. "I have all the proof right here in this briefcase."

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events. This whole meeting has been full of unexpected turns of events," the Lion said. "This gives me an idea however."

"What idea?" Aldebaran asked.

"Nevermind that right now. You said you had some urgent business to attend to. Go take care of your business, and I'll work on my idea. I'll speak with you about it if I'm able to gain the approval I need," the Lion said.

"Now you're sounding cryptic," Aldebaran replied.

"That's the fun part of this," the Lion said with a smile. "Now go. Be off with you."

"Thank you sir," Aldebaran said. He grabbed his coat, and as he and Kerrick headed towards the door the Lion spoke out again.

"Oh Captain, do me a favor. Don't say anything about the pardon. I want to tell Glinda and Elphaba myself."

"You have my word," Aldebaran said. He gave a short salute and Kerrick nodded as the two men exited the Captain's office.

The Lion looked around and smiled to himself. _"I'll need Boq's approval for this one. I guess I should go oil the buffoon. Hopefully he's learned his lesson by now." _He thought. He picked up the parchment, rolled it back up and headed out the door.

* * *

Elphaba propped her broom up against a tree. She put her hands on her hips and paced back and forth. "I can't be related to that man, I can't be," she said out loud.

"Arrrrgh," she yelled as she clenched her fists in frustration. "Let me think, let me think."

She thought hard about her childhood and tried to remember her father and mother together. As hard as she tried, she couldn't remember many times that they were actually home together, and when they were together they were distant. Her father was gone from home a lot. That she **did **remember, and it caused a knot in her stomach.

Her mind replayed her childhood. How her father had ostracized her and how he favored Nessa. She had always thought it was due to her strange greenish pallor. She thought he was embarrassed by her abnormalities. Maybe it was something else. Maybe he knew, or if he didn't know, maybe he sensed that she wasn't his.

She recalled thinking that she didn't really share any physical characteristics with her father. Their temperaments were different too. Elphaba tried to find something, anything that she could hold onto to prove Glinda wrong, but after nearly an hour, she had to begin entertaining the thought that Glinda could indeed be right.

'_How many glass bottles with the same green liquid could there be out there?" _she thought. _"And if father gave it to mother then why did she always hide it away when he came home?"_

Elphaba could concede that the bottles of green liquid most probably did come from the same source. They were quite unique after all. Glinda had said that they had physical evidence that the Wizard and Aldebaran were related.

"Aldebaran," Elphaba said. "My brother?" She tossed that thought around in her head over and over again. She hadn't thought about Shell in years, and now it looked as though she had another brother.

At the very least she would need to talk to him, even though right now, she didn't want to. Talking to him would make it real, and she didn't want the truth about her father to be real. Not just yet, but she needed answers.

She thought about Glinda too. In her mind's eye, she relived the moment she and Glinda found each other again.

"_Elphie, is that you?" Glinda said, stronger and more hopeful this time._

_Elphaba felt her pulse quicken. There was no mistake. She slowly turned around towards the direction of the voice and saw the figure of a woman only ten paces away from her. She couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Glinda, more radiant and beautiful than ever. The woman that she'd dreamed about for the last six years was only steps away._

_Glinda tried to look inside the hood of the cloaked figure, but a shadow played across the face, keeping it hidden from view. Still she knew. She took a couple of tentative steps forward._

_Elphaba raised her hands to her head and removed her cloak._

_Glinda, upon seeing Elphaba's face inhaled sharply. There she was, the woman she loved so fiercely, the woman she believed was dead, the woman she'd wished for more than anything else in life was standing directly in front of her. Tears began to form in Glinda's eyes. Her heart was pounding. Her breathing became shallow._

"_ELPHIE!" she cried, and ran to Elphaba throwing her arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug that was so intense it threatened to crack a few ribs._

_Elphaba hadn't even taken her hands off of her hood yet. Glinda ran to hug her and she was so stunned, she was momentarily motionless. Slowly, she brought her hands down and embraced Glinda. Silent tears ran freely from both women._

"_Oh Elphie, I can't believe it. I can't believe it's you." Glinda cried._

The memory was special to Elphaba. She had been separated from Glinda for six years. Were it not for a strange twist of fate they might still be separated today.

"_Please don't ever forget how much I love you. No matter what. Please."_

That was what Glinda had said before she delivered the news she new would have a devastating effect on her.

Elphaba sighed then sat down on the ground and put her head in her hands. Her head hurt from information overload, and she felt dizzy from the effect. Lifting her head and rolling it around her shoulder to loosen her neck, she made the conscious decision to go back. There was still an anger within her, but she needed to control it and confront it.

She stood up and dusted off her dress before picking her broom up again. She stood with her broom in hand, staring in the direction of the house. Going back meant getting answers. Staying here meant avoiding them. Elphaba closed her eyes and took a deep breath before boarding the broom and heading back to whatever awaited her there.

* * *

Glinda sat at the dining room table with her hands wrapped around a cup of tea that Falia had made her. Tea had always helped calm her, but today some of its effects were lost.

"Are you going to be ok?" Falia asked. "You know I hate seeing you two like this."

Glinda stared at the tea cup. She was determined not to cry, but she felt dangerously close to losing it.

"We'll be fine," she replied. "She just needs time. I'll give her whatever she needs."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Falia asked.

Glinda shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Not unless you can magic a certain volatile green woman back here."

"I'll do my best," Falia said with a smile.

Glinda smiled half-heartedly. _"If only she really would just come back," _ she thought.

At that moment both women heard a whoosh and a skidding sound. Glinda looked wide-eyed at Falia then quickly pushed back from the table and hurried to the window where she spotted Elphaba straightening out her dress and her hair.

"Damn, you're good," Glinda said to Falia.

Falia chuckled. "I'll just leave you two alone now. Call me if you need me. I'll be with Fiyero."

The women hugged each other then Falia made her way down the hall.

Glinda swallowed hard then went to the sliding glass door and opened it, coming face to face with a woman who was obviously still being distant.

"Elphie?" Glinda managed softly.

"You said you have proof that the Wizard and Aldebaran are related?" Elphaba asked without emotion.

Glinda nodded. "Kerrick has everything. He should be here any time now."

At that moment, Glinda heard a door close She looked behind her and soon, Kerrick appeared around the corner.

"Oh, uh, he's here now," Glinda said stepping aside so that Elphaba could enter.

Elphaba leaned her broom up against the wall next to the door and walked past Glinda.

Glinda slid the door closed again and followed close behind.

"Kerrick, Elphie has some questions for you," Glinda said.

Kerrick looked at Elphaba. "So you've heard."

"I need answers," she said. "I need to know what proof you have of Aldebaran's relationship to the Wizard. I've already conceded that our bottles of green liquid are from the same source. I just want to see how you know that the Wizard is his father."

"Let's go into the dining room and sit at the table," Kerrick said. "I have everything in my briefcase. " He looked at her empathetically. "It's a lot Elphaba."

She nodded and followed him to the dining room. Glinda was close behind.

Kerrick took a spot at the left end of the table. Elphaba took the seat to his right. Glinda apprehensively took the chair next to Elphaba.

Kerrick put his briefcase on the table, opened it and extracted some file folders. He began to explain the story of Aldebaran's journals. It confirmed what Glinda had told her earlier.

As Kerrick began to explain the findings of Dr. Fairinin, Elphaba's mind wandered.

"_So you're saying that there are Animals that have somehow forgotten how to speak? But how is that possible? " Elphaba asked._

"_Well, with so much pressure not to," Dr. Dillamond began before he was interrupted by Madame Morrible's entry into his classroom._

_She was checking on his status after the incident with the outrageous hate statement etched out on his chalkboard. Dr. Dillamond had managed to convince her that everything was fine. Before Morrible left, however, she made sure that she reprimanded Elphaba for not being on her way to her seminar._

"_I'd better go," Elphaba said as she started to leave Dr. Dillamond's class. She had a thought and stopped abruptly. "Dr. Dillamond if something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has to tell the Wizard. That's why we __**have **__a Wizard."_

The thought sickened Elphaba. She had trusted and believed in the Wizard. Her naiveté bothered her as much as the Wizard's betrayal. Still, she had believed in him with unquestioning faith. Now she felt like a fool for putting her faith in a fraud. But the worst part is that the fraud might actually turn out to be her father.

She continued to listen to Kerrick in a subdued manner. As he went on and presented the evidence to her, it left no doubt in her mind. She was indeed the Wizard's daughter, and Aldebaran was her brother.

* * *

Aldebaran had put up the carriage and horses then headed back to the house. When he arrived inside the house he heard the voices coming from the dining room. Very quietly he made his way to the kitchen and listened to Kerrick giving Elphaba all the information. He was trying to gage Elphaba's reaction, but her stoic expression revealed nothing to him.

When it sounded like Kerrick was finishing up he decided to make his way into the dining room. He took the seat opposite Elphaba and sat down. The two stared at one another, as if for the first time.

"Maybe you two need to talk," Glinda suggested.

Kerrick agreed and the two excused themselves from the dining room table.

Elphaba sat there silently for a while. She had no idea what to say. In fact, she felt like she was suffocating.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," she said as she got up from the table and headed out back.

Aldebaran stood up as she left and thought about letting her go, but decided against it.

He gave her a small head start then followed behind her.

Elphaba had made her way over to the rail fence that ran along the length of the backyard. She leaned against it and felt the breeze in her hair as she watched the sun begin to set in the distance. Aldebaran walked up next to her and put his arms on the top rail of the fence as well. He stood on her right and put his left foot on the bottom rail.

Staring out in the distance, just as Elphaba was doing, he decided to speak first. "It's strange you know. Finding out that I have a sister. I'm not particularly pleased at how we're related. The Wizard isn't my favorite person either, but he is our father. And I want you to know, that as you are my sister, I will do anything for you whenever I can. You're my only family now. I want you to know that you're important to me."

Elphaba softened at his words. "It's just so hard," she said. "In the last hour or so everything I've known has been turned upside down on me. That's not easy to recover from."

"No, it's not. I'm still trying to deal with it in my own way, but I will come to terms with it. I hope you will too. There's a young lady in there who loves you very much and was terrified of telling you this news. I hope you know she did it because she loves you, not because she was trying to hurt you."

Tears began to form in Elphaba's eyes. "I know. I've been completely unfair to her. I know that, but I still can't bring myself to apologize to her. Not just yet. Why is that?" she said as she looked at him for the first time.

Aldebaran returned the courtesy of looking her in the eyes. "It's because you **are **hurting. You're not mad at her, you're angry at the circumstances. Once you've managed to deal with this on some level, you'll do the right thing. I'm confident of that."

"You're confident yet you barely know me," Elphaba said.

"I'd like to know you better, if you'll let me," Aldebaran said.

Elphaba stared at him for a moment. "Ok….brother. I'll start. This whole thing started because of your name. Glinda said that your mother had your….our father write out the legend behind your name. So tell me, Aldebaran, exactly what is the story behind your name?"

Aldebaran stared out in the distance again. The sun was disappearing over the horizon. "Ok, well, Aldebaran is the brightest star in a constellation the Wizard called Taurus."

"Taurus? What's that?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm not sure. In fact, there's a lot of things about this story that never made sense to me until I found out that the Wizard was my father. Knowing he's from another world helps me to understand that a lot of the lore is centered in his world."

"Interesting," Elphaba said.

"Well, anyway, if you look up about there," Aldebaran pointed to a spot in the sky and Elphaba looked up. Stars were just beginning to appear in the darkening sky. "There's a constellation he called Orion. Don't ask me who or what that is. This constellation has three stars that form what is known as Orion's belt. If you follow the three stars of Orion's belt from left to right the first bright star is Aldebaran."

"So, you were named after a star?" Elphaba asked.

"Partly, but there's also a legend that goes with the story," he said.

"Ok, let's hear it," Elphaba said.

"Alright, well, according to the legend, a group of natives of the Wizard's land called the Dakotas believed that Aldebaran was the child of the sun and the lady Blue Star. One day, he left to hunt the White Buffalo. Now the White Buffalo was not an actual animal. You have to remember that we're talking about stars here. The White Buffalo was a cluster of stars that shone together brightly and took the form of this animal. As the legend goes, Aldebaran wanted to make a spear so he pulled up a sapling to make this spear with. In doing so, it caused a hole in the ground."

"The ground! In the Stars?" Elphaba said skeptically.

"Just remember this is a legend, not a fact," Aldebaran reminded her.

"Oh I remember, I'm just pointing out the inconsistencies," Elphaba replied with a smirk.

"Can I continue? Are you through now?" Aldebaran said with a smirk of his own.

"Please do," Elphaba said.

"When Aldebaran looked through the hole, he could see all the people of the land down below. Seeing Aldebaran's distraction as an opportunity to escape, the White Buffalo pushed him through the hole and he fell through to the land below. He was found and raised by an old woman, and while he lived on the land below the stars he became a hero and legend by performing heroic feats such as killing a serpent that caused drought for the region. This released a great stream of water that became a great river. I think it's called something like The Mississippi River. Eventually, the day came that he remembered the White Buffalo, and he returned to the stars to hunt the White Buffalo and fulfill his destiny. He is there today. "

Elphaba stared at him with her brows crinkled. "That's a very odd story," she said.

Aldebaran smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, my mother liked it," he said.

"What was your mother's name?" Elphaba asked.

Aldebaran smiled again. "Xhianna. She was a very fiery, strong willed woman. It was hard to see her deteriorate so quickly and die so suddenly."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Elphaba said with sudden regret.

"Oh no, you're not. I've learned to deal with my mother's death over the years. In many ways, I feel cheated that I didn't have more time with her. It was just the two of us for so long." He turned and faced Elphaba, "but now you're here. I know this is sudden, and I know this is difficult, but I'd really like it if you could really think of me as your brother. I'm already getting used to having a green sister."

That comment elicited a chuckle from Elphaba.

"There it is. I knew that smile wasn't gone for good," he said.

"No, just on hiatus for awhile," Elphaba retorted. "Thank you for helping get my head screwed on straight. This talk with you, even though you didn't lecture me, has really helped calm me down," she said.

"What, all I did was tell you some fairy tale," he replied.

"You did more than that. You helped me realize that I'm being incredibly selfish right now. I have good people in my life, and I need to accept that fact and treat everyone the way they should be treated, not take out my own anger on them. I've been really unfair," she said.

"I think maybe you're telling me something that you want to tell someone else?" he said with an implied question.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "Don't wait up for me," she said as she turned and headed back towards the house.

"Hey, don't forget we need to take care of that arm once and for all," he called after her.

"Later," she said as she continued towards the house.

She walked inside and looked around. The living room, dining room and kitchen were empty. With a glance down the hallway, Elphaba spotted the door to their bedroom opened just a crack. She quietly began to make her way down the hall. She reached the door, opened it a bit more and poked her head inside.

Glinda was sitting on the bed, already in her night clothes, reading a book. The door opening a bit caused her to look up. When she saw Elphaba poke her head through the door her heart began to pound.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba pushed herself the rest of the way into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry. You were just trying to help me and for that you were rewarded with my anger. It wasn't fair to you. "

Elphaba sat on the edge of the bed next to Glinda. "I want you to know that I think it took great courage to do what you did, and even though I'm not happy about the Wizard, I think I will be happy that I have a brother, and I'm grateful to you for telling me. I love you Glinda. I don't want to hurt you. Please forgive me."

Glinda stared at Elphaba, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Oh Elphie, I'm so glad you're back. I didn't want to hurt you either. I'm so sorry about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Elphaba said. "I'm the one who's sorry. I reacted poorly. I just hope you were able to ignore my mood somehow."

"Ignore your mood?" Glinda asked rhetorically. "How could I ever possibly do that? Elphie, don't you know by now? When you're furious, when you start to freeze, when you can't be touched, I feel everything, and it hurts. I don't like seeing you unhappy, and I can never just ignore your moods. I'm not saying that you don't have a right to your hurt, frustration and anger, but I wish you wouldn't just stalk away. I wish you would talk to me."

"I wish I could too," Elphaba replied penitently, "but Glinda, you need to understand that all my life I had to deal with things on my own. All my difficulties, disappointments, confusion, anger…anything that came up would be solved internally. I couldn't rely on my fa…." Elphaba stopped herself momentarily from finishing the word. "I couldn't rely on Frex to help me deal with things that upset me. I want to open up to you, I really do, but it's not going to happen overnight. I can't just undo decades of mental conditioning in one night."

"Elphie, I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking is that you try. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. Please just try to talk to me next time."

Elphaba looked into the misty blue eyes. "I'll do my best. I promise."

"Thank you Elphie," Glinda said as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

Elphaba returned the hug feeling emotionally drained. She held onto Glinda, not wanting to let go. As if thinking with one mind they loosened their grip on one another and leaned back to stare into each other's eyes.

Elphaba stood up and held her hands out. Glinda put her hands in Elphaba's and was gently pulled up off of the bed. Elphaba took her right hand and moved her fingers through Glinda's hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. She continued stroking Glinda's hair while staring deeply into her eyes.

"Sweet Oz I want you right now," she said.

"What's stopping you?" Glinda replied.

"Well, I am in my brother's house," Elphaba said dryly.

"Oh yeah, awkward," Glinda replied sheepishly.

"But I can do this," Elphaba said before leaning down and putting her lips to Glinda's. They kissed chastely and slowly until eventually their tongues found one another. In slow, gentle, curved motions their tongues pressed together. They continued the slow, deep kiss as a longing enveloped both of them.

Elphaba pulled Glinda harder to her. She hugged her fiercely as she kissed her even deeper. Glinda's heart pounded as she felt the enegy and passion emanating from her lover.

Separating slightly the two women gently brushed their open lips against one another moving from side to side and slightly touching on and off. Glinda moved in for more and pushed her lips gently against Elphaba's allowing just the tips of their tongues to touch. Some light, playful flicking of the tongue lead to a deeper more passionate kiss, as Glinda and Elphaba traded caresses and embraces.

Glinda pulled back and immediately cupped Elphaba's face in her hands.

"I love you so much Elphaba Thropp, and I can't wait to get you alone so that I can really show you how much and how deeply I love you," Glinda said with emotional intensity.

Elphaba grabbed Glinda's left hand and kissed her palm then pulled her into another tight hug.

"I love you to baby, and I want the same thing for us. You have no idea how much."

The women continued to hold one another, just enjoying the feeling of the other next to them. Neither one knowing that this would be the last night of relative calm together before they faced the biggest storm of their lives.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 68**

Baraq, Veloc, Vindio and Morrible finally arrived at their destination. A small, rundown cottage at the deepest part of the woods. They rode to the stables where the four of them were immediately greeting by the stable hand who offered to take care of the horses while they went to the house. Madame Morrible was tacitly thrilled to be done riding for the day. They'd spent many hours on horseback putting distance between themselves and the Emerald City in order to regroup. She was in no hurry to ever ride a horse again.

Mikko stayed a safe distance behind and patiently waited for a sign from Madame Morrible. He saw the group trudge from the stables to the house and disappear inside.

As the group entered through the unlocked back door Madame Morrible immediately began using her magic to light the dwelling which seemed too small to house the type of reinforcements Baraq had bragged about for the better part of their trip.

"I'm beat," Baraq said as he threw his bag down next to the couch and dropped onto the large chair next to it.

Veloc, Vindio and Morrible shared the same sentiment along with one more.

"I'm hungry," Morrible said. "Is there anything to eat in this dingy place?"

"Veloc, Vindio, see what's in the kitchen will you?" Baraq directed.

Although the two were tired they were also hungry, so the promise of some food in the kitchen soothed what would have been irritation at being asked to perform even a menial task after such a long journey. They made their way to the kitchen and began rummaging through the pantry right away.

Veloc noticed a pile of newspapers on the kitchen table when one in particular caught his eye. He pushed the pile aside and pulled out the one with Glinda's picture on it.

"What've you got there?" Vindio asked.

Veloc flashed the front of the newspaper at him. Vindio saw the picture, read the headline then gave Veloc a plaintive stare.

"You think we should tell him right now?" he asked.

Veloc didn't even answer. He walked back towards the living room with the paper in his hand.

"BARAQ," he called from the kitchen door.

"What is it?" Baraq called back in a clearly fatigued tone.

"There's something I think you need to see," Veloc called.

"Can it wait?" Baraq asked.

"It can, but I don't think you want it to," Veloc said.

Baraq sighed then pushed himself up from his very comfortable chair and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do something constructive like making a fire would you?" he said condescendingly to Madame Morrible.

Morrible screwed up her face in a mock smile as he walked away.

As she watched Baraq disappear into the kitchen she was also peripherally eyeing the bag that was left unattended. The bag with the key she needed to get to Mikko. She waited for a moment to be sure she was alone then she quickly began to fumble through the bag. Raised voices caused her to stop what she was doing rather abruptly. Apparently Baraq was merely moaning about being roused from his comfortable chair.

Feeling confident that he wouldn't return right away, she grabbed the bag and rummaged through it once more. It took her only a few tick tocks to find the key she was looking for. Quickly and silently, she placed it between the couch cushions and put Baraq's bag back. She then casually made her way to the kitchen so as to include herself in the conversation. Besides, she wanted to know what was going on.

Veloc handed Baraq the paper. As he read the article Baraq seemed to gain more and more energy.

"Someone tell me what is going on in here?" Morrible demanded as she entered the kitchen.

No one answered. When Baraq was finished he threw the paper back down on the table, and Morrible was finally able to see Glinda's face and the headlines.

"So, she's at the Palace," Baraq said. "Gather your things everyone. We're heading back."

"You can't be serious," Madame Morrible said feeling horrified at the thought of immediately turning around and riding back to the Emerald City. "We just got here."

"Don't you want to wait for reinforcements?" Veloc asked.

"I want to get to Glinda," Baraq replied. "She's at the Palace now, but we don't know for how long. I need to get there before she leaves."

"But sir," Veloc began.

"You heard me. My word is final," Baraq said harshly.

"Now you listen to me, " Madame Morrible approached Baraq with her index finger pointed accusingly at him. "We have ridden for hours. We're tired, we're hungry and I for one am NOT going out again tonight. So you'll just have to get over your Glinda infatuation for one night if you want my help."

Baraq was taken aback by Morrible's bold rebuff and was momentarily silenced. It was just enough time for Veloc to add his delicately worded opinion.

"Sir, it won't do anyone any good to run into Glinda if we're too tired to hold ourselves upright. That includes you. Besides, Recrudesce will be here soon. If we wait until morning we can formulate a plan. If we leave now, you risk having Glinda slip through your hands yet again due to our inability to think straight because of our exhausted mental and physical state."

Baraq looked angry. He was upset that anyone would question his directive, but common sense began to settle in.

"Fine, but we'll leave early in the morning. I want to get to the city before nightfall," he said.

No one was happy with their new directive. They would all rather take a couple of days to rejuvenate before venturing out again, but they knew it was pointless to reason with Baraq when Glinda was involved.

They all nodded in agreement. Tomorrow they would head back to the Emerald City. Back to the Palace, and Oz forbid anyone should get in Baraq's way **this **time.

* * *

The kiss was invigorating. Glinda dug her fingers gently but firmly into Elphaba's back as Elphaba ran her fingers through the blonde woman's golden curls. They both reveled in the deep seated emotions that a simple kiss could elicit from within.

Elphaba grabbed a handful of Glinda's hair and gently gave it a tug. Glinda loved that feeling, like a scalp massage, as long as Elphie didn't pull too hard.

"Mmmm," Glinda sighed as the kiss persisted. She ran her fingers up and down Elphaba's back, lightly scratching as she did so.

As their lips finally parted both women took a deep breath then opened their eyes and stared deeply at one another; neither one relinquishing their hold on the other.

Elphaba smiled down at Glinda. This garnered the sweetest smile back.

"What are you thinking Elphie?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba stared at her for a moment more before answering. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. You're my dream come true Glinda. Whatever happens with me…..with this whole Wizard being my father mess, or the attacks on me or the Animals, whenever I hurt or feel too weary to go on, it all comes back to you, and how much I love you. I carry that with me, always. The thought of you has kept me moving forward for years, and now, in your actual presence, You give me the strength to endure. I love you so much."

Glinda's eyes sparkled as she listened to Elphaba's heartfelt sentiments. "You're my dream come true too, Elphie. "

Elphaba smiled shyly at her love.

"I mean that," Glinda continued. "I was infatuated with you for so long. Eventually, I knew that it was more than a crush. I knew that I loved you. The day I found you again was the happiest day of my life. I love you too and I'm never letting you go again, you hear me? Never!"

Elphaba drew Glinda into a tight hug. "You'll never have to," she whispered as she held Glinda tight, kissed the top of her head then rested her cheek against her.

Knock, knock, knock.

The moment was interrupted by a rap on the bedroom door. Elphaba eased her hold of Glinda as both women looked at the door with annoyance.

Knock, knock, knock came the rapping again.

Elphaba made a motion towards the door but was quickly yanked back by Glinda.

"Stay quiet," she whispered. "Maybe they'll go away."

"They're not going away Glinda. They know we're in here."

"No one knows we're in here," Glinda replied softly as she spied the door.

Knock, knock, knock. "Glinda, Elphaba, I know you're in there. Open up," Dr. Frinly said on the other side of the door.

Elphaba raised her eyebrow and stared at Glinda smugly.

"Oh phooey," Glinda replied as she let go of Elphaba.

Elphaba hurried towards the door and opened it up. On the other side was Dr. Frinly, Aldebaran, Fiyero and Falia.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" Elphaba asked.

"I believe we have an arm to heal," Dr. Frinly said.

Elphaba looked back at Glinda with pleading eyes.

"You said you'd do it," Glinda reminded her.

Elphaba sighed in defeat. With her left hand on the door knob she gestured for the group to enter with a long sweep of her right hand. One by one the group entered the room. Dr. Frinly walked over to Elphaba with two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"What's that for?" Elphaba asked warily.

"It's to put you to sleep. This is a very painful process if you're awake," Dr. Frinly responded.

"Uh huh," Elphaba said as she walked away from him. "I'll take my chances."

"Elphie, do you think that's wise?" Glinda asked.

"I think it's the lesser of two evils," Elphaba replied.

"Oh come on Elphaba. Don't be so dramatic," Dr. Frinly said.

Fiyero, Falia and Aldebaran watched the interaction with amusement.

"Dramatic? Dr. Frinly, as much as I appreciate all you do for me I haven't forgotten how your sleeping pills affect me."

"It's for your own good, you know."

Elphaba took a deep breath. "I know, but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather be awake for this."

Dr. Frinly looked around at everyone then back to Elphaba. "Alright, have it your way."

"I told you she'd say no," Fiyero chimed in.

Elphaba shot him some eye daggers.

"Elphaba," Aldebaran looked at her with deep concern in his eyes. "This is really going to hurt. I can't stress that enough. I want you to be sure that this is what you want."

Elphaba swallowed hard and looked at Glinda who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Let's do it," she said.

Aldebaran nodded. "Ok, uhhh, how about this chair over here."

He lead Elphaba to a straight-backed armchair next to the door. Elphaba sat down while Fiyero pulled out a some leather straps.

"Hold on, what's that for?" Glinda said with concern in her voice.

Elphaba, who had been busy following Aldebaran's direction looked up at Fiyero and spotted the straps.

"We have to make sure she stays still," Fiyero responded. "Elphaba, you know I would never consent to anything unless I thought it was absolutely necessary. You're going to have to trust me on this."

"It's true," Aldebaran added. "As I said before, this is going to hurt. I need you and your arm to remain in place if the spell is going to work properly."

"Is this really necessary?" Elphaba asked. "I mean, how painful can it be?"

"Painful," Aldebaran said sternly.

Elphaba stared at him for a moment then turned her stare to the others in the room before finally finding Glinda's eyes. For the first time Glinda looked like she was feeling a bit of trepidation. In a strange role reversal regarding the situation, Elphaba nodded at her reassuringly.

"Ok. Do what you have to do. Let's get this over with," she said bravely.

Elphaba straightened up while Fiyero and Aldebaran strapped her arms down to the arms of the chair. She caught Glinda's eye and gave her a smile. Glinda gave a weak smile back, but seeing Elphaba being strapped to the chair made her very uneasy, bringing back memories of their incarceration in Southstairs. Memories that she'd, quite frankly, like to forget. Falia sensed Glinda's unease and gaveher a squeeze on the shoulder. Glinda appreciated the gesture by her friend and let her know with a warm smile in return.

"That ought to do it," Fiyero said as he finished with the second strap securing her forearm down.

"Elphaba, it's not too late," Dr. Frinly sing-songed, as he held the pills and water up for her to see. He gave the water glass a little jiggle for emphasis.

Elphaba rolled her eyes while Dr. Frinly just shrugged and put the glass of water and pills down on the nightstand by the bed.

"Ok, let me explain what I'm going to do," Aldebaran began. "I have to put myself in a bit of a trance. What that means is that once I start the cell regeneration I won't be able to respond to you. I won't even hear you. It's important that you know that because I won't be able to just stop if it becomes too painful for you, and you don't want me to. Interrupting this spell could have adverse side effects including infection and mutation. Do you understand?"

Elphaba nodded slowly.

"Ok, let's do this." Aldebaran rubbed his hands together, blew in them once then held them out in front of him. His chant started out slowly and softly.

Fiyero moved over by Glinda and Falia who were standing by the bed. Dr. Frinly closed the door and stood in front of it on the opposite side of Elphaba from Aldebaran.

As Aldebaran's words stretched out a small glow began to emanate from his hands. He placed his hands directly over Elphaba's wounded shoulder. Elphaba felt a tingling sensation, but nothing that pained her.

Aldebaran continued to chant as Glinda and the others looked on. As Aldebaran's hands glowed brighter with the telltale purple and greenish hue Elphaba and Glinda locked eyes again. The glow became brighter. The women never looked away from one another.

His chants became louder and his hands glowed brighter. The tingling sensation became a harsh vibration, but Elphaba kept her eyes focused on her love, drawing strength from the blue eyes staring back at her.

Louder and louder, brighter and brighter; the spell began asserting itself on Elphaba as her cells started going through accelerated regeneration. The vibrating sensation in Elphaba's arm increased and for the first time she felt a bit of pain start to emerge. Still she kept her eyes focused on Glinda.

Aldebaran's chant became more rapid as well. His eyes closed and sweat began to form on his forehead. He immersed himself in the spell and was nearly at the peak of the spell's crescendo. As his volume increased and the glow became brighter the pain became more evident to Elphaba. She kept her focus on Glinda, but she swallowed hard and took in a sudden, deep breath.

Glinda's eyes showed the worry she was feeling as she watched Elphaba who was obviously struggling with Aldebaran's spell. Suddenly, Aldebaran shouted out some unintelligible words and thrust his hands forward ever so slightly. It caused Elphaba to lurch slightly at the swift and surprising influx of pain. She tried her best to stay focused on Glinda so as not to betray how much she was hurting, but with the pain searing through her arm she dipped her head forward while gritting her teeth and squinting her eyes.

Glinda could see that she was white knuckling the armchair. Elphaba tried concentrating on her breathing taking measured breaths in and out. She leaned forward as much as her restraints would let her. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself struggling to break the fetters that held her arms in place. She kicked violently at the chair then let out a yell that she'd been holding back.

"He's hurting her," Glinda said frantically as she started towards Elphaba.

She was quickly intercepted by Fiyero who had an idea that this would happen. "Let him finish, it's almost over," he said to her.

Glinda looked back at an obviously pained Elphaba. She could see sweat beginning to sparkle off of Elphaba's arms as she fought a losing battle to maintain her composure. Elphaba kept struggling against her restraints as her breath became ragged. Soon her entire body was enveloped by the glow from Aldebaran's hands. He was oblivious to his surroundings and was now silent, but his hands continued to project the spell. The glow surrounding Elphaba became brighter and brighter, causing the others to shield their eyes.

Elphaba let out one last yell and then just as suddenly as the immense pain had started, it stopped. The bright glow diminished as Aldebaran dropped his hands. Fiyero quickly ran to Aldebaran's side, and not a moment too soon. He opened his eyes, saw the room spinning in front of him and collapsed from the release of all the energy he'd just exerted. Fiyero caught him before he could hit the floor.

Glinda ran to Elphaba and took her face in her hands. Elphaba was trying to catch her breath.

"Baby are you ok?" Glinda asked while smoothing away stands of sweat soaked hair from Elphaba's forehead.

Elphaba couldn't speak. She motioned as much as she could towards her restraints, and it didn't take much for Glinda to pick up on what she wanted.

"Falia, help me get these off," Glinda said.

Falia ran over and grabbed one side while Glinda worked on the other. Fiyero and Dr. Frinly were busy helping Aldebaran walk towards the door.

"We're going to take him to his room," Fiyero said. "We'll be right back."

Glinda barely acknowledged him as she continued to work on Elphaba's bindings.

"Goodness these are tight," she said in frustration.

Falia had managed to loosen one strapped and quickly flung it aside before concentrating on the next one. Glinda's fingers were being rubbed raw as she struggled to undo the knots. She was beginning to become angry with the straps for not cooperating.

"Dammit, where's my wand when I need it?" she said in an aggravated tone.

Falia loosened her last strap and flung it next to the other one. Elphaba quickly moved her free hand to her shoulder which was still stinging from the exercise she's just gone through.

"Here, let me do it," Falia said as she stepped in for Glinda.

Glinda gratefully stepped aside. She put her hand on her hunched over lovers back and began to rub it soothingly. Elphaba was still trying to catch her breath as Falia worked on the last strap.

"Just…..about…..got it," Falia said as she pulled the last loop through.

Free of her restraints, Elphaba tried to stand up with much difficulty. Glinda put her arms around Elphaba's waist and helped her walk over to the bed. As Elphaba sat on the side of the bed she reached for the glass of water that Dr. Frinly had left on the nightstand. Glinda grabbed it for her and helped her take a drink from it.

"Elphie, say something," Glinda implored her.

Elphaba took another swallow of water, rested the glass on her lap and looked up at Glinda. "Sweet Oz that hurt."

She drank the rest of the water then looked pensively at the empty glass.

"Here, give it to me. I'll go get you some more," Glinda said taking the glass from Elphaba.

"Let me do it," Falia suggested. "She still looks a little fragile. You should stay with her."

"Thank you so much Falia," Glinda said handing the glass to Falia.

Falia took the glass and left the room.

"I'm not fragile," Elphaba pouted.

"No, you certainly are not," Glinda giggled as she tucked Elphaba's hair behind her ear. "In fact, I think you're very brave."

"Psshh," Elphaba mocked.

"No, I'm serious," Glinda replied. "There's no way I could have gone through what you just did. I would have taken the pills."

"Don't think I'm not having second thoughts about that," Elphaba replied.

"You just continue to amaze me Elphaba Thropp."

Just then Fiyero and Dr. Frinly came back in the room.

"How's she doing?" Fiyero asked Glinda.

"I'm right here," Elphaba said, annoyed at the fact that they were starting to talk around her.

"She's fine," Fiyero said.

Glinda chuckled at Fiyero's remark. It was so true. Falia re-entered the bedroom with a fresh glass of water. Larger this time.

"Thank you so much Falia," Elphaba said as she took the glass from her friend.

"How are you feeling Elphaba?" Dr. Frinly inquired.

"Doctor, do you have anything I can take for this pain?" Elphaba asked between swallows of water.

"Wow, she really must be hurting if she's **asking **for medicine," Fiyero said.

Falia slapped him on the shoulder.

"I have those pills I gave you earlier. I made them specifically for this purpose."

"I mean something that won't knock me out through the end of the week," Elphaba chided.

"Elphaba," Dr. Frinly stared at her over the top of his glasses. "It's early in the evening. If you take it now you'll be up by mid-morning."

Elphaba looked at Glinda who indicated with her smile that the decision was hers and hers alone.

"Thank you doctor," Elphaba replied.

"Now ladies, is there anything else I can do for you, anything at all?" Dr. Frinly said.

Glinda looked at Elphaba who just stared at the glass of water she held on her lap as she kept her other hand on her ailing shoulder.

"We're fine doctor," Glinda replied as she put her hand on Elphaba's back.

"In that case, if there's anything else you need, you know where to find me. Goodnight ladies." Dr. Frinly bowed slightly and left the room.

"Goodnight you two," Fiyero said. "Elphaba, I'm sorry it hurt you so much, but you're going to be better now."

Elphaba smiled lightly and nodded.

"We'll see you in the morning," Fiyero said.

"Goodnight," Falia added.

"Goodnight you two," Glinda said. "And thank you for all your help tonight."

Fiyero and Falia waved and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Glinda spotted the pills on the nightstand and picked them up. She held her palm open to Elphaba with the two pills sitting on top. Elphaba looked at the pills then looked up at her.

"You don't have to," Glinda said sincerely.

Elphaba stared at the pills again then decided that the pain in her shoulder was too great. She took her hand off of her shoulder long enough to grab the pills out of Glinda's hand and pop them in her mouth. Taking a swig of the water, she swallowed the pills in one attempt."

"Well, now that that's over with, let's get you in your night clothes. Dr. Frinly's pills act quickly on you and I want you settled in and as comfortable as possible before they take effect."

Elphaba didn't argue. She let Glinda help her get undressed and into her night clothes then directly into bed. Glinda fluffed Elphaba's pillow and tucked her in and changed into her nightclothes as well. She gave Elphaba the glass of water again and Elphaba took a few more sips before handing the glass back. Glinda put the glass down on the nightstand then sat down next to her lady on the bed.

"Thank you for being here with me during all of that," Elphaba said.

"Where else would I be, silly?" Glinda replied with a smile.

"Still, I appreciate it. You have no idea how much you helped me get through that."

"You'd do the same for me. Besides, wild horses couldn't drag me away from you when you're hurting."

"Does that mean you're staying? It's early. You don't have to go to bed just because I am."

"I'm staying right here beside you," Glinda said as she put her hand gently on Elphaba's arm. "As a matter of fact…."

Glinda doused the light, got up and walked around to the other side of the bed then crawled up next to Elphaba. She positioned herself so that Elphaba's head was resting comfortably on the crook of her shoulder.

"Just close your eyes sweetness," Glinda whispered as she ran her fingers gently through Elphaba's hair. "Sleep."

Elphaba was feeling the effects of the pills already. She always felt it fast. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but between the pills and Glinda's gentle massage it didn't take long for her to fall asleep in her love's arms.

* * *

Madame Morrible politely excused herself from the company of her reluctant companions and moved to retrieve the key. She sat down on the couch, grabbed a book off of the coffee table then non-chalantly reached between the couch cushions and grabbed the key.

Her eyes drifted back to the kitchen where the men were still engaged in conversation about Baraq's obsession with Glinda and their plans to venture back to the Emerald City in the morning. Outwardly she was silent. Inwardly she was cursing Baraq for being duped by that woman's charms.

'_Men,' _she thought.

She kept her eyes on the kitchen door as she subtly motioned her hands towards the window on the right. The window lifted slowly and slightly. Next she made the key levitate off of her palm. She tried to focus on her silent charm while still keeping vigilant watch on the kitchen door.

Morrible flicked her fingers and the key quickly and swiftly darted to the open window where it hovered for a moment. Morrible looked towards the kitchen once again then swept her hand slowly towards the key.

The key floated and hovered then slowly moved out of view. Morrible pointed her finger towards the open window and as her finger moved down, so did the half pane. Just as silently as she'd opened it, she'd closed it again. Now she sat back with her book and relaxed, knowing that the key would be finding Mikko momentarily.

* * *

Mikko sat outside, rubbing his gloved hands up and down his upper arms. The night was getting colder and he was beginning to wonder if Madame Morrible had any intention of getting the key to him tonight. He chanced a look at the house from behind the large bush that gave him cover. He could see movement inside the house, but just by way of shadows and silhouettes. He had patiently waited to do Phanica's bidding.

'_Phanica,' _he thought. Sometimes he wondered how he could be so devoted to someone who barely knew he existed. There were times when he wanted to just leave her group. Give up on her and her quest, yet here he was, cold and alone, waiting for some mythical key that may or may not be forthcoming. All for her.

No sooner did he have that thought when a shiny object floating nearby caught his attention. In the dark it was difficult to make it out right away, but the object moved right up to him and hovered in front of him. He blinked his eyes in disbelief then slowly raised his hand and grasped the object. He opened his fingers and stared at the item that now lay in his palm. He had the key.

A sigh of relief escaped him as a smile he didn't know he was wearing played across his face. Mikko tucked the key in his pocket and quickly retreated from the shack. He had to get back to his horse and back to Phanica. It was going to be a very, very long night, but Phanica needed that key. He was going to make darned sure she got it.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N - I really want to thank all of you who have taken the time to review, as well as the rest of you who've stuck with me on this story in spite of several long term breaks between some of the chapters. The last installment being no exception. I seriously appreciate all of you.** **:-)**

**Chapter 68**

Madame Morrible was satisfied that her trick with the key had gone undetected by the others. She sat on the couch trying to relax, but her mind would have none of it. Her eyes passed over the same page of the book three times and still she couldn't remember what she'd just read. She was distracted and there was no way of getting around it. Just as Veloc came back into the living room she sighed, closed her book abruptly and tossed it back onto the coffee table.

"Not a good read?" Veloc asked.

"I wouldn't know. I can't keep my mind on the page long enough to retain anything," she replied.

"Ah, you've got something else on your mind. Let me guess, Glinda?"

Madame Morrible's eyes narrowed. "Glinda, yes, but moreso that green abomination she's with."

"Elphaba," Veloc said, not having to reach to far to figure out who she was referring to.

"Yes, Elphaba. The girl and I have a history together. Did you know I was the headmistress at Shiz when Glinda and Elphaba attended school there?"

"I knew you were the headmistress," Veloc said, "but I guess I never put together that they had ever crossed paths with you there. I just never thought about it."

"Well it's true," Morrible continued. "Not only was I the headmistress, but I saw a special talent in that Elphaba and I volunteered to be her personal tutor. She was to be my only student that semester. I gave her the benefit of my magical knowledge, and helped her harness a talent that she didn't even know she had. Her pent up magical abilities were extraordinary, they just needed to be guided properly."

"So what happened?" Veloc asked.

"Her sense of morality happened, that's what," Morrible huffed. "One day, out of the blue, she **insisted **that I give Glinda a wand and include her in our sessions. The inspiration for that idea is still a mystery to me, but needless to say those two developed a deep friendship after that."

"Uh huh," Veloc interjected.

"Glinda needed a lot of training and polishing, but Elphaba's talents were immense. Obviously Elphaba was my prize. I told the Wizard about her and as a reward for bringing her to him, he made me his new Press Secretary. It's a position I absolutely deserved," Morrible said with a righteous anger.

Veloc just crossed his arms in front of him.

"That day, after all my suffering, my life was finally making a turn for the better, and she ruined it. That **witch **ruined everything."

"Suffering? What suffering? And how did she ruin everything for you?" Veloc asked.

"Oh, that man in there…" Morrible pointed to the kitchen where Baraq was still engaged in the newspaper article about Glinda. "He became unbearable. I left him and our castle behind and began to make a new life for myself by becoming the headmistress at Shiz, but it wasn't enough. Once you've had the prominence I've had it's hard to lower yourself to other positions. Being the Wizard's Press Secretary was exactly the position I needed to rise to the level of prominence I was accustomed to. Elphaba ruined it when she grew a conscience and felt sorry for those darned flying monkeys. If she had just done the Wizard's bidding, if she hadn't instantly decided to fight FOR the Animals instead of against them everything would have been fine……for all of us. Her decision caused her own path to ruination as well as mine."

"I see," Veloc said. "So you've been obsessing over Elphaba and Glinda, moreso Elphaba. Exactly what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Who says I'm doing anything about it?" Morrible asked "I'm just here to do Baraq's bidding and proclaim my everlasting gratitude for springing me from prison, remember?"

Veloc smiled and scooted forward in his chair. "Uh uhhh, I know you have something up your sleeve," he said wagging his finger back and forth. "I can almost see the wheels in your mind turning. You obviously have a deep seated hatred for Glinda. After all, she was the one who turned you in and had you sent to prison, but you feel wholly betrayed by Elphaba. I guess the question is, which is worse to you, and who do you want to take down first?"

Madame Morrible's face morphed into a scowl. "If I could have my way," she began, but paused thoughtfully for a moment. "If I could have my way I would take Elphaba down and watch Glinda shrink into oblivion because of it."

Veloc raised his head and regarded Morrible who's mind was obviously playing a picture of her plan inside.

"I believe Elphaba is the stronger of the two emotionally. I also believe she's more capable of fighting back if I were to go after Glinda first. No no, it would have to be Elphaba. I would get her out of the picture then taunt Glinda with that fact for a very long time before I finally took care of her as well." Morrible said with a satisfied smile.

She finally snapped back to the here and now, and looked at Veloc. "But as I said, I'm just here to do Baraq's bidding."

* * *

The night was long and cold. The relative warmth of the daytime held nothing over once the sun descended into the horizon. Mikko was cold, and he was tired, but he was also driven. He rode his horse for hours, stopping here and there to give the animal a break and allow it to quench its thirst in a nearby stream or creek.

By the time he reached Phanica's camp, it was nearly morning. One of the men was sitting next to a campfire. He was obviously the designated lookout whose job it was to make sure the camp was undisturbed for the night.

Mikko dismounted, took off the saddle, blanket and bridle then turned his horse loose to graze. He put his stuff down near the fire and sat down on one of the logs surrounding it. The warmth felt great. He put his hands out in front of him and tried to absorb as much of it as he could.

"How's it going?" the man said.

"Mission accomplished," Mikko replied. "Is Phanica here?"

"She's here, but she's sleeping in her tent. I don't think I'd disturb her if I were you," the man offered.

"I know! It's not a soothing thought, but she's going to want what I have for her." Mikko looked around and quickly spotted Phanica's tent. In his mind's eye he imagined _crawling inside, slipping in next to Phanica, and wrapping his arms around her. As she slowly awakened he would hold the key up in plain view. Phanica would take it from him, and once realizing what she had in her hands, she would turn around in his arms, face him and kiss him with enthusiastic gratitude._

Mikko sighed at the thought. He was in love with that woman, but she was obviously obsessed with Elphaba. He didn't know what to make of it, or how to react, but he was a more mild mannered person than most of Phanica's troupe. A violent, jealous man might want to get Elphaba out of the way. Mikko, however, thought that if he could just continue to hint to Phanica, through his actions, how much he cared about her, she might see that he was the better option and finally choose him. Part of him wanted to believe that this would absolutely happen. Another part of him didn't believe it at all.

"I think I'll rest up here for a while before I talk to her. If she gets up before I do, let her know that I have good news for her," Mikko said.

The man nodded agreeably. Mikko picked up his saddle and gear then headed towards a more private area where he could lie down for the rest of the night……..or what was left of it.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to make its daily entrance. The first light peaked through the window in the girl's room and Glinda began to stir. When she'd gone to sleep she was cradling Elphaba in her arms. Now, as she began to venture back into consciousness, she realized that it was she who was in Elphaba's arms. Her back was pressed into Elphaba's body with the green woman's arm draped gently over her waistline. Glinda smiled to herself then gently rolled over to face her sleeping love.

Elphaba was still deeply in the arms of slumber, but her unconscious move to wrap herself around Glinda caused the blonde woman to smile and warmed her heart. Glinda raised her hand and gently caressed Elphaba's face. With no reaction evident from the sleeping woman Glinda decided that she would slip out of bed and make herself a cup of coffee.

Even though Glinda knew that Elphaba would be sleeping off the effects of Dr. Frinly's pills for a while more, she still took great care to extract herself slowly and quietly so as not to disturb her. As she tried to slink out of bed, Elphaba helped her out by rolling over onto her back. Glinda smiled again and moved the rest of the way out of the bed. As she was putting her robe on she looked back and eyed Elphaba's left arm. Very cautiously, she chanced a peak at the injured shoulder.

The scar was smaller, but still evident. Still, everything looked much better than it had just hours before. The sight of the arm healing so well filled her with a very satisfied joy. The smile never left her face as she exited the room and headed for the kitchen.

As she ventured down the hallway she inhaled the bravura scent of fresh made coffee. Her pace quickened as she spotted Aldebaran pouring a fresh made pot of an extra bold Quadling Roast into his cup.

"Glinda, good morning," he said cheerily.

"Good morning Al," she said with a bubbly smile.

"Coffee?" he offered.

"Yes, please. I was just coming out to make some myself."

Aldebaran found another cup and poured the blend for Glinda. "Cream? Sugar?"

"Both," she said, "but don't worry about it. I'll get it myself."

Aldebaran just nodded and handed the cup to her. Glinda fixed her coffee the way she wanted it then followed him into the dining area. Aldebaran pulled out Glinda's chair for her then seated himself next to her.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's still sleeping, but Al, the wound looks good. It really does," Glinda said appreciatively. "What about you? How are you feeling? You looked pretty pale when they took you to your room last night."

"I'm fine. I just have a hard time expending that amount of energy. I've repressed my magic for so long that it's like running sprints for an hour once I'm done with a spell."

"Mmmm, it's like that for Elphie too," Glinda replied. "But she's been using her magic a bit more lately, so I think she's building up some stamina again."

"It's hard to get back into it again," Aldebaran said. "Sometimes I wonder if I have the abilities I used to. It's a scary feeling, knowing that someone's life is dependent upon you doing your job right. I was awful frightened about using that spell on Elphaba. I kept thinking….'if I screw up',"

"But you didn't screw up," Glinda replied quickly. "You helped her. You saved her life, and I don't know how to thank you for that."

"Believe me, thanks isn't necessary. I'm just glad I was able to help."

"Well we will both be forever grateful for what you have done."

Aldebaran smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He put his hands around the cup as he stared down at it for a moment before speaking.

"Glinda, there's something I've been meaning to tell you; something important that both you and Elphaba need to know."

"What is it?" Glinda said with concern in her voice.

"There was a prison break not too long ago," he began. Putting his coffee cup down, he stared directly into her eyes. "Madame Morrible has escaped."

Glinda gasped and stared at him speechless.

"That's not all. Vindio, the man who tried to take your memory from you, the man who tortured Elphaba, he's gone too."

Glinda's distressed expression showed her anger and fright. "How did this happen? When?"

"It just recently happened, Glinda. We're not exactly sure how, but we think that it had something to do with Rodderin. His keys weren't on his person when we took him in for hospitalization and evaluation. We can only assume that Baraq was in possession of those keys and managed to use them to spring Morrible and Vindio."

Glinda sighed. She didn't know which emotion should win out. Anger, disbelief, distress…

"Al," she began once she had a chance to absorb what he'd just said. "I can't believe this. Baraq, Madame Morrible, Phanica, Vindio and that other guy, whatever his name is, I can't believe they're all out there right now."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I have my men out there searching every inch of this land for them. I'm sending more out today."

Glinda just put her coffee cup down and buried her head in her hands.

"I have to tell Elphie," she said without looking up.

"I know. I wanted to tell both of you at the same time, but well, it doesn't look like she'll be up before I'm gone."

"Same here! Kerrick, Tanon and I have an early afternoon appointment with the Lion and the Tin Man today. I doubt she'll be awake before we leave."

"I could have one of my men brief her," Aldebaran offered.

"No, I don't want her finding out about this from a stranger. If Fiyero or Falia are up before I leave then I'll have him tell them, otherwise it'll have to wait until I get back."

"Glinda, I saw Fiyero and Falia this morning. They headed into town early to get some supplies for the group. They'll be in the city when you're there and given their list of errands, I doubt they'll be back before you are."

Glinda just shook her head. "Then I'll tell her when I get back. I don't want her to hear this news and be alone."

Aldebaran nodded in agreement as they both took a sip from their mugs.

"This is unbelievable. Is it too much to ask for just one day of peace and quiet?" Glinda asked rhetorically. "Just one day where there's no bad news, where everyone is content, happy and healthy."

"That day will come Glinda, and it's coming soon," Aldebaran said despite the questions rhetorical intent. He was thinking about the Pardon that Glinda had sought after for so long and was about to get. He wanted to tell her, but he also didn't want to ruin the surprise. Besides, it was the Lion's place to tell her. He was, after all, the initiator of the legal action.

"I sure hope so, because it's felt like forever since we've had a perfectly calm day," Glinda replied. "Excuse me, I need to go check on Elphie."

Aldebaran stood up as Glinda pushed back from the table.

"Thank you for the coffee, and thank you again for all you've done and continue to do. It means so much to both of us," she said before turning to leave.

Glinda, with coffee cup in hand, headed back down the hall towards the bedroom. She opened the door quietly, slipped inside and closed it again before heading to Elphie's side of the bed. Bringing the cup back up to her lips, she took another sip then put the coffee down on the night stand and sat down next to the still slumbering Elphaba.

Elphaba's face was turned toward her as she slept. Glinda stared down at her, smoothing strands of hair back from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear. She wondered how she was going to tell her the latest news, and how it would be received. Elphaba became cranky the last time Vindio was mentioned at the last location.

Glinda was sure that those deep-seated emotions were nowhere near healing. The news of his escape along with Morrible was going to hit her hard.

Glinda sighed. "I'm going to get that pardon for you sweetness. I swear to you. I'm going to get that Pardon then we're going to leave this place. I don't care where we go as long as it's far away from anyone who can hurt us. All I care about is you. I'm coming home with that Pardon today. I promise you."

Glinda bent down and gave Elphaba a light, lingering kiss on the cheek. "I promise."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

"Mikko…"

Mikko barely registered his name being called, and in fact, thought he was dreaming as Phanica's voice permeated his consciousness again.

"MIKKO!"

The voice was a little louder this time. He slowly started to drift out of his slumber when he felt a sharp jolt in his ribs. Phanica had kicked him to wake him up.

"MIKKO, WAKE UP!"

Mikko opened his eyes, still feeling dazed from the lack of sleep.

Phanica bent down on one knee and moved closer to him. "Do you have what I need?"

"Oh, I most certainly do," Mikko replied in a sultry voice as his dreamlike haze still blanketed his mind.

Phanica crinkled her nose at the reply. "What?" she asked incredulously.

The disdainful tone in Phanica's voice instantly shook Mikko out of his revery.

"Oh, uhhhh, Phanica," Mikko said frantically as he scrambled to his feet.

Phanica stood up slowly, eyeing Mikko suspiciously as she crossed her arms in front of her. Mikko looked around, getting his bearings then looked at Phanica in a sheepish manner. They stood there for just a moment before Phanica became impatient.

"Well?" she asked, beginning to feel frustrated by Mikko's lack of responsiveness.

"Well what?" Mikko said, feeling tired and confused still.

"Where are the keys Mikko? You did get them didn't you?" she barked in an exasperated tone.

Mikko took a deep breath. He had clarity now.

"Yeah, ummm," he fumbled through his bag, grabbed the key then turned and presented it to Phanica. "Here you go."

"What's this?"

"It's the key."

"The key? Mikko, you were supposed to get Rodderin's key ring. Then entire thing. Not just a single key. What does this key even go to? I swear, you put a man in charge…."

"Phanica," Mikko interrupted her tirade. "This is it."

"This is what?"

"Rodderin's key ring."

Phanica narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Explain yourself."

"Madame Morrible told me that Baraq used some sort of spell to fuse all the keys into one. This is the only key, but it opens every lock that all the other keys did."

"All of them?"

"All of them," Mikko confirmed.

Phanica held the key up and looked at it again with new eyes. Slowly a smile began to form on her lips.

"How very clever of him," she said, admiring the object in front of her. She looked at it for a moment longer before the smile disappeared from her face and she shoved the key in her pocket.

"Good work Mikko. I have to go get ready to meet Simmins' lawyer. You can go back to sleep now," Phanica said as she turned around and walked away.

Mikko's eyes followed her all the way back to her tent. As she exited from his view he sighed wistfully then settled back down in order to sleep again.

* * *

The latter part of the morning saw Glinda putting on the last touches of her makeup as Elphaba continued to rest in the next room. She wanted to dress smartly; professionally for what she felt would be her final push to obtain a Pardon for all the members of the Resistance. Sunny with a mildly brisk breeze, the fact that it was an unusually warm winter day certainly helped her choose her attire of a yellow sheath dress, white bolero jacket, white dress pumps with a mid-heal and slingback, and a white Off-Face hat with a matching yellow draping and bow. To appear as professional as possible with the Off-Face hat she chose to put her hair up in a classic Updo. Tomorrow this outfit wouldn't work as the Ugabu Winds were expected to drop the temperatures dramatically.

Glinda walked back into the bedroom and glanced at herself in the full length mirror that was situated in the back left corner of the room.

'_I look gooooood,' _she thought to herself with a smile. She was grateful that Aldebaran had such a nice supply of women's dress items in her size.

After a moment of looking herself over, she glanced at Elphaba and wished that she were awake. Glinda loved looking good for Elphaba. She didn't get a chance to 'pretty up' for her as much as she would have liked. That was something that would change someday if she had her way.

She wrote a quick note then walked around the right side of the bed and placed it on the nightstand where Elphaba would find it when she woke up. Another glance at her love brought a smile to Glinda's face. She sat down on the bed next to the slumbering woman, brought her hand up and gently combed her fingers through Elphaba's hair. When she didn't stir even slightly, Glinda bent down and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

The kiss left a lipstick imprint on Elphaba's cheek. Glinda's first thought was to wipe it off with her thumb, but on second thought she smiled and decided to leave it there.

Grabbing a heavier coat, Glinda made her way to the bedroom door. She turned the knob, looked back at Elphaba one last time then closed the door behind her.

* * *

Aldebaran was dressed in his military finest. He'd decided against leaving for work early in favor of escorting Kerrick, Tanon and Glinda to the Wizard's Palace. If Baraq or Madame Morrible were anywhere near town and had designs on taking Glinda again, he felt that a little official presence wouldn't hurt.

"Are we just about ready?" Aldebaran asked as he entered the living area where Tanon and Kerrick were waiting.

"Almost," Tanon responded. "We're just waiting on Glinda."

"I'm ready, " Glinda exclaimed as she emerged from the hallway. "Let's get this over with."

She walked with determined conviction towards the front door and outside where their carriage was already waiting for them.

* * *

Phanica waited outside the Emerald City gates for Simmins' lawyer to show up. After what felt like an eternity, a young man with dark hair, glasses and an impeccable pin-stripped suit showed up.

"You must be Phanica," he said holding out his hand.

"Then you must be late," Phanica said without offering hers in return.

"Yes, well, I apologize for that. Shall we get going to Southstairs?"

"Seeing as how I've been waiting on you for just that reason, I'd say it's a good move," Phanica replied sarcastically.

The young man just smiled and nodded. "Alright then, follow me."

Phanica, wearing a cloak despite the milder weather jumped on the back of her horse and followed the young lawyers carriage to their destination.

Phanica hung slightly back as they walked inside the waiting area. The lawyer walked up to the attended window where a disinterested guard stood behind the barred opening.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"My assistant and I are here to see my client," the lawyer said. He shoved a piece of paper towards the guard who stopped what he was doing to examine the document.

"Simmins huh?" he said then looked up at the lawyer before moving his eyes over to Phanica. Her cloak caused him to scrutinize her a little harder.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Phanica asked.

Her question disarmed the guard who wasn't expecting her to speak at all.

"No. Everything seems to be in order here. I'll have someone go get your client. In the meantime you may follow me to the holding area."

The guard left his station walked to a wooden door and unlocked it. He opened it up and motioned for Phanica and the lawyer to come inside. Phanica looked around as she heard the key lock the door behind her. She couldn't help but think that this place could be her future home if she didn't play her cards right. For her sake, she needed her plan to obtain the Duplex Stones to succeed.

The guard lead them down the hall to the holding area. Once again he unlocked the door and ushered them inside. The room contained a table with two chairs on each side and nothing more.

"Wait here while we go get the prisoner." The guard then left the room and closed the door.

"What is your name anyway?" Phanica asked as she grabbed the seat on the left.

"I didn't think you cared," the lawyer said while taking some papers out of his briefcase. "You never gave me a chance to introduce myself properly."

"If you're expecting an apology it's going to be a very long wait."

The lawyer put his papers down and turned to face Phanica. "I'm Daxius. I've been a lawyer for two years. Two miserable years. I'm a public defender and the pay is terrible. Your Duplex Stones are a way for me to get ahead for once and quit doing this miserable job. I will be an obedient ally, but I don't expect to be cheated."

Phanica silently regarded him for a moment. "As long as you understand who's in charge here, we won't have any problems. I'm true to my word but I do not take double-crossers lightly, so if that's even remotely in your plans it would benefit you to know that others have tried and failed. They're no longer here to tell about it."

"Dually noted," Daxius said.

A moment later the door opened and Simmins was escorted into the room fully shackled. Daxius took the seat next to Phanica while Simmins was put into the chair opposite of him.

When the guard didn't immediately leave the room Daxius spoke up. "Thank you, that will be all."

The guard looked at him then Simmins then Phanica and finally left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Who is this?" Simmins directed towards Daxius. "You know I don't want my business discussed with anyone else."

Phanica removed her hood and crossed her arms in front of her.

"This is Phanica Pesler," Daxius explained. "She has a proposition for you that I think you'll want to hear. Just know in advance that if you agree, the plan has my full support."

Simmins looked at Daxius skeptically then turned his attentions towards Phanica.

"So, pretty lady, exactly what is this proposition that you think I might have an interest in?"

"Are you familiar with the Duplex Stones?" Phanica came right out with it.

Simmins looked at her then back at Daxius who nodded at him.

"I may have heard something about them. Why do you ask?"

"Look Simmins, Renegade has all the paperwork that details everything I need to know about the Duplex Stones, their uses and their whereabouts. My plan is to get the information regarding the Duplex Stones from Renegade. Once I have the information I need to get Baraq out of the way. That's where you come in. I need men. My troupes are rather scant right now, and I know you have a nice contingent of men at your disposal. You take care of Baraq for me and I'll make sure you're handsomely rewarded for it."

Simmins pursed his lips and stood up. "Take me back to my cell. I'll make sure I get a new lawyer in the morning."

"Wait a minute," Phanica said as she and Daxius stood up as well.

"Simmins, listen to her," Daxius pleaded.

"Why should I? Baraq has taken care of me for years, and you want me to turn on him?"

"Baraq was content to let you rot in prison. You mean to tell me that you still feel the need to remain loyal towards him?" Phanica asked in disbelief.

"Phanica, is that your name?" Simmins asked. "Let me explain something to you. Loyalty is the one thing a guy like me can trade on. If I ever turn on my employer, no matter what the circumstances, I will never be hired again."

"If you're stuck in here forever you'll never be hired again either," Phanica countered.

"I have to trust that Baraq will eventually come for me; that he has a plan," Simmins stated.

"And if he doesn't?"

Simmins didn't answer.

"What if I told you that I could get you out of here, tonight?" Phanica stated.

"And just how do you plan on going about doing that?" Simmins asked.

Phanica reached into her pocket and pulled out the enchanted key.

"You see this?" she said holding the key up for Simmins to see.

"It's a key," said Simmins disinterestedly.

"Ah, but not just any key; this key is a confluence of all the keys in this prison. It'll unlock any door, any cell, anything."

"Where did you get it?" Simmins asked.

"Baraq," Phanica replied matter-of-factly. "Yes, that's right. He created it to release Madame Morrible, but he didn't feel that it was important enough to release you at the same time. The fact that I managed to wrest this from him should tell you that I have ways of getting things done. The fact that I know your code name is Baluster should tell you that I'm also good at finding out my facts."

"Then you don't need me," Simmins replied.

"On the contrary," Phanica replied. "You are an integral part of my plan. Join me."

"I can't."

Phanica threw up her hands. "What is the problem?"

"I told you. Unless and until Baraq is completely out of the picture my loyalties remain with him."

"Well getting Baraq out of the picture is what I need you for."

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to do it without me."

Phanica just stared at Simmins in disbelief.

"Look at it this way," Simmins added. "If I were to end up working for you I'm sure you'd appreciate the same level of loyalty."

"So does that mean that if I can somehow get rid of Baraq you'll join my ranks?"

"If you can get rid of Baraq I'll be in need of a new employer. That's when my services will be at your disposal, but you're going to have to find someone other than me to do your bidding until then."

Phanica nodded. "Very well. I can't say I agree with you, but I do understand you, and one day you will turn out to be a very valuable asset."

"Then we understand each other," Simmins emphasized. "Anything else?"

"No, that'll do," Phanica replied. She put her hood back on and looked at Daxius. "Let's go."

* * *

Tyrin aka Recrudesce walked into the house and was immediately met by two very angry eyes.

"Baraq, what are you doing here?" he said.

"Where have you been?" Baraq asked angrily. "I've been waiting on you all morning."

"I was compiling my reports on my latest scouting trip to Winkie Country at the SHORAA House. I had no idea you'd be here or I would have come last night."

"What's the SHORAA House?" Madame Morrible asked.

"Oh, that's the Short Range Attack….."

"Ahhh ah ahhhh," Baraq interrupted Tyrin. He looked at Madame Morrible. "Direct your questions to me from now on. You don't need to know every aspect of my operations."

Madame Morrible screwed up her face in a mock smile. She felt no need to hide her displeasure from Baraq.

"Well, I hope you're rested," Baraq said. "We're going into the Emerald City today to retrieve a very precious package. I'll need you and all your men."

"My men? Why? What package? I wasn't made aware of any of this," Tyrin said with obvious surprise.

"The package is Glinda," Madame Morrible interjected.

Tyrin looked at Baraq questioningly.

"Don't you dare look at me like that," Baraq ordered. "We need to leave now."

"Baraq, I haven't had time to develop a strategy."

"Don't worry about the strategy. By the time we get to the Emerald City you'll be fully briefed. Now where are your men?"

Tyrin sighed. "They're at the SHORAA House. It'll take me at least an hour to get there, get them together and head out."

"You have a half an hour," Baraq replied. "We'll head out now. Catch up to us as soon as you can."

Tyrin nodded and reluctantly left the house.

"Get your things together," Baraq ordered the rest of the group. "We leave in just a few tick tocks."

Madame Morrible rolled her eyes while Veloc and Vindio complied without hesitation. Within moments all four were on their horses and headed off. The Emerald City and Glinda awaited them.

**A/N - I've been having difficulties with my computer which may require me to send it in for repairs. It's hampered my efforts to get this latest chapter posted, but I'll try my best to update soon regardless. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

The sunlight penetrating the open windows began to warm the bedroom to a slightly uncomfortable level. This, more than anything else, registered in Elphaba's mind, and caused her to stir in bed. She yawned and stretched then blinked her bleary eyes open. A quick look to her right confirmed for the disappointed woman that Glinda was already gone.

Elphaba threw the covers off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed, trying to put her thoughts together. It didn't take long for her to remember the events of the previous night. She had stretched when she'd woken up, but she didn't remember her arm hurting. Slowly, she lifted her left arm and began to rotate it counterclockwise. No pain.

Elphaba smiled and tested her arm further, moving it back and forth and from side to side. She smiled broadly at her restored range of motion. Lifting her sleeve she revealed the scar that was still evident on her arm, and apparently always would be. It put a little damper on her mood, but not much.

She was about to stand up when she spotted a note on her nightstand. Another smile played across her face as she picked up the message, knowing all to well who had left it there.

_Good morning Sweetness,_

_I hope this finds you feeling better. I wanted to say goodbye to you personally, but I had to leave and judging by the effects Dr. Frinley's pills have had on you in the past, I was quite sure you wouldn't be awake for some time._

_Today I have a formal meeting with The Lion and Boq. I think we may finally get what we've been waiting for; a pardon for you and the rest of The Resistance. Don't ask me how I know, I just have a feeling today is going to be a great day, and for that, I couldn't be happier._

_I love you Sweetness. I can't wait to get back to you and hopefully celebrate your newfound freedom._

_Take care my love. I'll be back soon._

_Glinda_

Elphaba grinned and shook her head. She admired Glinda's determination, but she didn't share her enthusiasm for the outcome of the latest negotiations. That avenue had been tried so many times before and in so many different ways. None were successful. Still, Glinda persisted, and who knows? Someday she just might persevere.

Elphaba put the note down and stood up. Coffee was sounding good right about now.

Another quick yawn and stretch had Elphaba feeling more alert before she started making her way to the kitchen. The moment she opened the bedroom door she could smell the fresh aroma of what was obviously a new pot of coffee. Curious as to who else would be waking up this late, Elphaba continued to make her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Iriiq," Elphaba said with a smile as she spotted Iriiq sipping a cup of coffee at the dining table.

"Ahh, Elphaba. Welcome back to the land of the living. How do you feel?"

"I feel great actually. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"That's fantastic. You've had it rough lately, more so than usual. It's good to know that you're feeling right again. Maybe I can persuade you to use your magic and conjure up a gourmet brunch for us?"

"Ha! Hardly," Elphaba laughed as she dressed up her cup of coffee and joined him at the table. "One thing I absolutely **don't **feel the need to indulge in is magic right now."

"It still effects you?"

Elphaba sipped her coffee and nodded. "I guess if I used it more often as I did when I was younger it wouldn't have such a draining effect on me, but I've gotten by this long without it, and I don't see the need for it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Why is that?" Iriiq asked.

"Well, for one thing it tends to make me stand out, as if I needed anything else besides my skin color to do that. I've spent my entire life having people stare at me and scrutinize me. Why would I intentionally bring that on myself?"

"Because it's who you are," Iriiq said in a very serious tone. "You've suppressed your magic for years because you thought it would leave a trail that would lead the authorities to you, and subsequently to us. We've asked you to hide who you really are and that isn't fair. No one should have to hide who they are…. What they are."

Elphaba regarded Iriiq for a moment. She noticed the emphasis he'd put on that last sentence.

"Iriiq, is there anything you want to tell me? Is something bothering you?"

Iriiq crinkled his brows. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just get the feeling that you were talking about something other than me a minute ago."

Iriiq stared into his cup of coffee, contemplating whether to open up or not. After a brief moment he decided that if he could trust anyone, it was Elphaba.

"Elphaba, when you first knew you were in love with Glinda, how did that make you feel?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. That wasn't a question she'd been expecting from this usually reserved man.

"Well, it was difficult. Extremely difficult!"

"How so?" Iriiq asked.

"Iriiq, you have to remember that I knew very early on that I was in love with Glinda. We were roommates in college, and while I knew how I felt about her, I had no idea that she felt the same. I spent all my time and effort trying to hide how I felt. Given my upbringing, I think I was probably better at it than most would be, but it was so hard to be that in love with someone and to not be able to tell them."

"And later, when you two found each other again. When you finally found out that your feelings were mutual, how did that feel?"

Elphaba took a deep breath and smiled. "It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I can still think back to that day, when we first admitted our feelings to each other. That first kiss; it was like something inside of me was ready to explode. The feelings were intense and invigorating. Even now, all I have to do is think of her and I'm affected emotionally by how much I love her. Why do you ask?"

Iriiq shifted uneasily in his chair. "If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it to yourself? Just for now. Just until I know how to tell everyone."

"Of course Iriiq. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Iriiq nodded and took a deep breath. "Elphaba, I've been seeing someone for a long time now."

"Really," Elphaba was surprised by this revelation. As far as she knew, Iriiq was an insistent bachelor. "Well, who is it? Is it someone I know?"

Iriiq nodded. "It's Solis."

Elphaba was stunned. She knew the men were best friends, but she had no idea that they would ever become more than that.

"Say something," Iriiq pleaded.

"I… I don't know what to say. I'm really happy for you, for both of you, but I won't lie, I'm very surprised."

"I know. I think everyone will be. We've actually been together for over a year now, but we've kept it a secret, not knowing how or if we'd be accepted by our friends. Seeing you and Glinda together and how easily the group has taken to you two has been very encouraging. Solis and I have been talking about whether or not we want to let anyone else know."

"And have you come to any conclusions?" Elphaba asked.

"Not really. Not yet. Falia knows about us. We confided in her because we saw how accepting she was of you and Glinda, and she wasn't part of the group yet. She told us about her village near the hot springs. How it's a mixed community and how everyone is so accepting of everyone else. I think you can empathize with not wanting to be judged."

Elphaba nodded.

"Well," Iriiq continued, "Solis and I have decided that after all this is done and over with, whenever that may be, we're going to retire to her village. We can build a home there and we'd be able contributors to the community. It will be really nice to be able to be who we are and not feel the need to hide it. Can you understand that?"

"Yes I can," Elphaba said with sincerity. "I still shy away from outsiders knowing about me and Glinda. I've already mentioned how I feel about inviting more scrutiny. I can see why the idea of Falia's community is appealing to you."

Elphaba reached across and grabbed Iriiq's hand. "Iriiq, I really hope everything works out for you two, and for what it's worth, I think we have the best, most accepting group of friends anyone could ask for. Don't be afraid to open up to them."

Iriiq smiled. "You may be right. I won't get any visible symbols of our love from Solis, but maybe someday we'll have something as special as you and Glinda."

"Visible symbols of love?" Elphaba asked.

"You know, like you have right now," Iriiq said playfully.

Elphaba looked puzzled.

"You don't even know," Iriiq said slyly.

This confused Elphaba further as Iriiq stood up and grabbed the silver tray from the tea service on the buffet. He held it out and held it up so that Elphaba could see her reflection. Elphaba immediately spotted the lipstick imprints on her cheek that Glinda had left on her. It was a perfect outline of Glinda's lips where she had kissed her earlier.

Elphaba chuckled and shook her head. "I'm gonna get her back."

"And I'm sure she's looking forward to that," Iriiq laughed as he put the tray back. "It's very cute, I want you to know that."

"Stuff it, mister, " Elphaba said with feigned anger. It took all of two tick tocks for a smile to cross her face.

Elphaba excused herself from the table promising Iriiq that they'd pick up the conversation later. She hastily returned to the bedroom then went directly into the bath to get a better look at the lip imprints that Glinda had left behind.

Gazing at herself in the mirror Elphaba couldn't help but smile. It was so Glinda, that imprint. She hated to remove it, but hygiene would win the day. Still, it was little things like this that so endeared Glinda to her. Elphaba took one last look then sent her own mental kiss Glinda's way before readying her bath.

* * *

Recrudesce aka Tyrin was not a happy man. Baraq's surprise visit and subsequent marching orders irritated him to no end. In his eyes Baraq had all but accused him of neglecting his duties. If there was on thing Recrudesce was and always had been it was self-disciplined and dedicated to his employer. He was paid well for his services and he made sure that his money was always earned. Now his work ethic had been questioned. He was not pleased. It was this tacit accusation that caused him to intentionally slow his pace on his way back to the SHORAA house.

"_Short Range Attack Arsenal; Short range my eye," _he thought. This house had been used for anything but short range attacks. Weapons were stored here. Weapons that helped carry out many atrocities in the The Glikkus, but never anywhere near the Emerald City. It had always been Recrudesce's opinion that the arsenal should be moved closer to where it was actually a benefit, but Baraq liked the central location, and truth be told, when he needed to get supplies to other areas in Oz, such as the dynamite that he had transported to Gilliken for Balluster, it was certainly easier getting it there from the Pine Barrens than it would have been from The Glikkus.

It took Recrudesce well over an hour with his horse at a walking pace before he finally rode up to the stables at the SHORAA house. One of the men remarked on his arrival.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were taking a rest at your home for the day?" he inquired.

"I was, but something unexpected came up," Recrusdesce replied.

"Something unexpected? Like what?"

"Like Baraq, that's what," Recrudesce answered. "Take care of my horse for me and get your own ready. I'm going to gather the men. We need to head to the Emerald City within the hour. Baraq's orders."

"But…"

"Not now," Recrudesce said as he slid off his saddle and held up his palm towards the man. "Just get ready."

Tyrin muttered to himself as he made his way towards the house. Next came the unpleasant task of telling the men that their well earned day off had been cancelled. Silently he cursed Baraq's obsession with Glinda. In his gut he felt that this obsession would one day be Baraq's undoing, but who was he to question anyone? He had been given his orders and he intended to carry them out.

* * *

Aldebaran had escorted Glinda, Tanon and Kerrick to the Wizard's Palace where they waited in the Great Hall for an audience with The Lion and Boq. He then proceeded straight to Southstairs to interview the guards about Madame Morrible's escape.

"You mean to tell me there was no sign whatsoever of a break in or break out?" he asked incredulously.

"No sir, it's almost as if they had a key," the guard replied. "No damage to the cells at all."

Aldebaran rubbed his chin and paced. "Could it have been an inside job?" he asked.

"It doesn't appear so Captain. All guard's whereabouts have been accounted for. Her shackles were checked before she was placed in the cell. Trust me Captain Torio, we're all just as confused as you are."

Aldebaran had heard enough. He nodded and thanked the guard for his time. This was the fifth guard he had interviewed and all had the same account of Madame Morrible's escape. There was nothing to go on, but he had to act.

He quickly made his way to his horse then hurried back to the Palace. Upon his arrival he started barking orders immediately. He rounded up his troop of Curriasseurs and briefed them on the ongoing situation.

"In short men, we need to find her and Vindio and return them to Southstairs as soon as possible. I've already sent a small regiment out looking for them, but word coming back isn't good. I'm dividing up the rest of the regiments now. You'll each be assigned a territory. Advance word has been sent to the authorities of each territory so that they can be ready to assist you.

Remember, Madame Morrible has magical abilities, the extent of which we have not yet determined. Proceed with caution."

Aldebaran progressed with his assignments, leaving a very small contingent of men behind as standard procedure. The Emerald City could not be without military protection and representation. Especially now.

When he finished he slowly made his way back to his office where he collapsed into the chair at his desk. Leaning back and rubbing his forehead he at least knew that his friend's day would go better.

* * *

"I can't believe it. We've been here for hours," Glinda ranted as she paced back and forth. "A little common courtesy and consideration would be nice."

"Now Glinda, be patient," Tanon replied. "Remember we weren't on their official agenda today. They're doing us a huge favor by granting us an audience on such short notice."

"I know, but it's so infuriating. I left Elphaba at the house because I wanted to get this over with and get back to her as quickly as possible. Now I'm stuck here waiting on them."

"I'm sure Elphaba will understand," Tanon replied.

"Tanon, I need to get back to her. She doesn't know that Madame Morrible and Vindio have escaped," Glinda replied.

"What? When did this happen?" Tanon was in shock.

"It happened yesterday," Kerrick replied. "Aldebaran told me last night and he told Glinda this morning."

"Glinda, honestly, you don't think you could have told me this on the way up here?"

"Tanon, please don't lecture me. In case you haven't noticed I have a lot on my mind lately. My girlfriend was injured, I'm trying to get her a pardon and a madman has set his sites on me, so pardon me if I didn't notify you in a timely manner."

Tanon gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "Glinda, I'm sorry. I'm just saying that as your aide, I would like to be informed. How can I help you if you're constantly shutting me out?"

Glinda softened just a bit. "I'm sorry Tanon. I really am. I don't mean to keep you out of the loop. Really, I don't. I truly have been distracted lately. I promise I will try to do better."

"That's all I ask," Tanon replied.

At that moment a uniformed butler entered the room with a tea cart.

"The Lion sends his apologies for the delay. He has asked me to bring you refreshments and to tell you that he will be here just as soon as he can."

Glinda threw her hands up in the air.

"Thank you sir. Please tell the Lion that we eagerly await his arrival," Kerrick said.

The man nodded and left the room.

"Come on Glinda. Have some tea and scones. All we can do is wait," Kerrick said.

Grudgingly Glinda agreed. She poured herself a tea and dressed it up with cream and sugar. Then she sat down and allowed her mind to drift to Elphaba. _"I miss you sweetness. I hope you're alright and that your arm is healed."_

Glinda took a sip of her tea and shook her head. She thought about all the ways Elphaba had helped her and protected her since they found each other again. She wasn't as physically or magically gifted as Elphaba so getting the pardon was even more important to her. This was one thing that she could absolutely do for her love, and she needed to do something.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough! Stop this very instant," Madame Morrible yelled as she began to slap Vindio on the back.

"Dammit woman, keep your hands to yourself," Vindio yelled back as he pulled his horse to a halt.

Baraq and Veloc pulled up their horses as well.

"What's going on? Why have you stopped?" Baraq asked in frustration.

"Ask her," Vindio said angrily as Madame Morrible slipped off of the horse and onto the ground.

Baraq glared at Madame Morrible with an expression that left no doubt he expected a good explanation.

"Don't you dare look at me with those judgmentiating eyes Baraq."

"Why have we stopped Morrible. You know our sense of urgency," Baraq asked harshly.

"It is your sense of urgency, not mine," Madame Morrible reminded him. "We've been running these horses at breakneck speed for hours. They're tired and I'm tired, and I'm taking a respite."

"We're too close to stop now. The Emerald City is just over the hill. If you want to lag behind then fine, but I'm moving on."

"Suit yourself. I'll be right here when you get back," Morrible said matter of factly.

"Oh no you don't," Baraq scolded. "I'll give you your rest, but you will be expected to meet me in the city promptly."

Baraq turned to the other two men. "Veloc, stay with her and make sure she gets to the city in due course."

Veloc nodded and Vindio breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't the one that Baraq had asked to stay behind.

"We're headed directly to the Wizard's Palace. If Glinda is indeed staying in the Ozma Suite we'll be well positioned to take her into our custody before nightfall," Baraq said. "Meet us there as soon as you can."

He reared his horse around and looked directly and sternly at Madame Morrible one last time. "Do not take too long," he said pointedly.

With that he and Vindio sped off towards the city.

Veloc dismounted his horse and tethered it to the nearest tree. He watched Baraq and Vindio disappear behind the apple groves just over the next hill then he turned back to Morrible.

"Alright, let's have it. We've been riding all morning and suddenly, just before we enter the city you need a break? You're up to something," Veloc surmised.

"Don't be ridiculous," Morrible replied. "I merely needed a rest from this demandiating pace. I'm quite sure that you are not bothered by the unreasonable taxation of our bodies. In your line of work I quite expect that you are used to it. I, however, am not."

"No, you're just used to harsh prison conditions. I can see how you would feel such discomfort by our pace. It's so much harder than daily life in Southstairs," Veloc said sarcastically.

Madame Morrible waved him off then walked over to a large boulder with a flat top and perched herself on top of it. The truth was she wasn't very eager to return to the city that had imprisoned her for the last six years. Perhaps, if she stalled long enough, Baraq would be able to snatch Glinda without her help and she would never be required to enter that city again. That would be ideal, but also a bit unrealistic if she were being honest with herself. Still, she planned on stalling as long as she possibly could. Maybe, just maybe luck would be on her side.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Phanica and Simmin's lawyer, Daxius, rode up to the encampment at a full gallop. As Phanica approached the camp she pulled up on the reigns and dismounted from the horse before it came to a full stop. Daxius chose to slow to a trot and stay on horseback as he approached the unfamiliar group.

Mikko watched Phanica approach the campfire and go straight for the coffee pot. Her face didn't betray her emotions, but he knew from her demeanor that she had not yet accomplished her goal. Phanica's bearing was full of determination. Determination he'd seen before amidst her many disappointments. In spite of her harshness, her resolve was one of the traits that attracted him to her. Holding his own cup of coffee, he walked over to the campfire to join her.

"What now?" he asked. "And who is the clown on the horse?"

Phanica glanced back at Daxius. "That's Baluster's lawyer. He's part of our group now."

"Do you think it's wise to take on someone we know nothing about?"

"He'll be fine. He's helping us, and in return he gets a stake in our endeavors," Phanica replied.

"Yes, but can you trust him?"

"I can't trust anyone Mikko. I'll deal with him like I deal with everyone else. Loyalty is rewarded. Betrayal is met with harsh punishment."

"You mean death don't you?" Mikko said raising his eyebrow.

"I'd say that's pretty harsh punishment," Phanica replied. "Anyway, we don't have any time to waste. I need you to go with me to meet up with Madame Morrible again. The only way Baluster, or should I say Simmins, will help us is if Baraq is out of the picture. I'll need her to help us with that."

"You've changed your approach," Mikko said with surprise.

"I'm adapting my plan, yes," Phanica replied. "Find someone to keep an eye on our new guest and show him around. They'll have to stay put until we get back."

"Phanica, they're getting a little restless. We've been here for a couple of days now with no progress to show," Mikko reminded her.

"They'll have to wait a little longer. If things go as planned I'll need every one of them to be rested and prepared. By this time tomorrow, we'll have everything we've been working so hard to obtain."

"So you have a plan?"

"I have a plan yes. I'll need Madame Morrible to help us smooth out the details and participate in our efforts."

"May I ask what the plan is?"

"It's easy. He wants Glinda. He's crazy for her. All you have to do is bring up her name and he can't think straight. We'll make sure he knows that she's in the Emerald City. He'll head out and we'll find the perfect place for an ambush. There're only four of them and one of those four is on our side. It should be over quickly."

"That's a pretty rough, crude plan," Mikko noted.

"It's all I've got," Phanica replied.

"Phanica, I hope you aren't taking him too lightly. There's a reason he's ascended to the position he's in. Make sure you're not underestimating him."

"I'm not," Phanica responded shortly.

Mikko just stared at her.

"I promise. I'm not. That's why I need Morrible. Get your things. We need to go."

Mikko nodded. He was glad to be going with her, not just because he cared about her, but he felt that despite her protestations she truly was underestimating Baraq. He was going to need to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

Elphaba dressed herself in her black standards. Boots, pants and a short sleeved black turtleneck. For now, the day was clear and the resulting sunlight kept it just warm enough for short sleeves although a sweater might be required once the sun went down.

She was determined to enjoy the day. For the first time in some time she had absolutely no agenda but to wait for her love to come home. Her arm felt good, her head was clear and her body, though slightly drained from all that she'd recently been through, felt just rested enough. She went outside in the back, sat in a patio chair and took in the beautiful panoramic view of the estate.

"Hello Elphaba," came a familiar voice.

"Solis, how are you this fine afternoon?"

"I'm doing well. You mind if I join you?"

"Absolutely not! Please do."

Solis took up a chair next to her and sat down.

"Sooooo," said Solis, not exactly knowing where to start. "Iriiq tells me that you two had a bit of a conversation this morning…. About us."

Elphaba nodded. "That we did."

Solis just looked at her diffidently for a moment "Aaand you're ok with everything?"

Elphaba turned her body fully towards Solis and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not only ok with it, I'm thrilled and 100% supportive. You should know that," she said pointedly.

Solis nodded, a little embarrassed that he doubted her reaction for even a second. "I'm sorry. I do know that. It's just a little difficult when you're in our situation to be confident and trusting in your friend's and family's reactions. You want to think that the people who know you, who've been with you throughout life will be understanding and supportive, but there's always a shred of doubt that not only exists, but persists. It's hard to let people in."

"Believe me; I know exactly what you mean. How could I not?" Elphaba said.

"Yeah, but you and Glinda make it look so easy," Solis replied.

"It's never easy," Elphaba replied. "She's much more open than I am, and even though she has such a confident air about her, I'm still very reticent to allow people to know about us. I think our different approaches have a lot to do with our experiences in life. She's been accepted, loved and adored all her life. I've been scorned, ridiculed and reviled all mine. I think that has to factor into both of our levels of comfort with our relationship being out in the open."

"That's understandable, and most everyone in our group is a bit of an outcast in some way, shape or form. It's our common bond. But still, even someone like Glinda can feel some trepidation about something like this. There's the possibility of rejection, and no one likes to be scrutinized or judged."

"No they don't, and I do know where you're coming from, believe me. I don't know if Glinda feels cautious about any of those things though. If she does, she's never shown it. In fact, she's been quite the opposite. I think she'd be happy to have all of Oz know about us."

Solis grimaced. "That's gotta be an uncomfortable thought for you."

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I'm not sure that it really ever enters my mind. When I'm with her all my thoughts are about her. Even when I'm not with her all my thoughts are about her," Elphaba added with a laugh.

Solis laughed with her.

"So tell me Solis, how is it that you and Iriiq have managed to keep this a secret for so long?"

"Well, it really wasn't that difficult. Since we were always the stand-ins for you and Fiyero as the ambassadors of our group the two of us were often out by ourselves on assignment away from the group. We had several opportunities to be alone and develop our relationship."

Elphaba nodded. "And did you know right away how you felt about one another?"

"Not right away, no, but we hit it off as friends immediately. I guess all our trips alone together gave us the opportunity to really get to know one another. Eventually we figured out that we were kindred spirits. One thing lead to another aaand…." Solis shrugged, seeming a little uncomfortable about the subject.

"I hope you don't think I'm prying," Elphaba said, understanding where he was coming from.

"No, not at all. It's just that we've kept this a secret for so long and I'm a little uneasy still. That's all."

"I understand. Maybe a more comfortable subject is required. So how do you like the weather?" Elphaba said with a smile.

Solis nodded and smiled back then finally started to relax.

* * *

Baraq and Vindio made it to the Emerald City faster than they had anticipated. They pulled the hoods on their cloaks over their heads so as to avoid being recognized as they made their way through the city and towards the Wizard's Palace.

"Baraq, don't you want to wait for Veloc and Madame Morrible?" Vindio asked with concern in his voice.

"I just want to take a look, we'll be at the palace imminently. I'll decide on a plan of action from there," Baraq replied.

"Do you even know where the Ozma Room is?" Vindio asked.

"It's the room off the main courtyard. It'll be pretty easy to see if we have unfettered access or not," Baraq answered.

"And if we don't?" Vindio asked.

Baraq glared at him letting him know that the line of questioning was getting on his nerves.

"Look, if you're too gutless to help me go through with this then go cry to your mama and leave me be. I brought you along because I figured you had some measure of your brother's courage and tenacity. Turns out you're just a sniveling coward."

"That's not fair," Vindio said.

"Isn't it? You used your position as prison interrogator to intimidate and brutalize people. You hid behind the protection you had. If you met the same people you beat in prison out on the street, one on one, I have no doubt you would have fled the scene," Baraq said with disgust. "Now if you want to prove me wrong, then just shut up and do as I say."

Vindio didn't say another word as they came upon the palace courtyard.

"Stay here with the horses," Baraq orded as he slipped off the saddle and handed the reigns over to Vindio.

Baraq carefully peered around the corner to find that the courtyard was empty. In fact, there seemed to be little activity at all around the palace, and a curious lack of guards throughout the grounds.

He stayed behind the trees and bushes as he made his way around to the window of the Ozma Suite. The curtains were all pulled back making it easy for him to look inside. He scanned the room from one window to the next, but saw no one and nothing that looked like anyone had even been there.

"_Maybe she's in a different room," _he thought.

Very quickly he made his way out of the courtyard and back to the horses.

"She's not in there," he said. "I'm going to sneak inside and look for her."

"What? Are you crazy?" Vindio said at a heightened whisper. "At least wait for Morrible and Veloc."

"I can't wait forever for them. I know how to make my way around stealthily. I'll be fine. If I don't come out within the next half an hour go find them. If I happen to be captured, which I won't, use the magic key to get me out of that prison. It should be in my bag, and keep the Grimmerie safe. Can I count on you?"

Vindio nodded slowly as he eyed the saddlebag on Baraq's horse that held the coveted book.

"Good. Wish me luck."

"_You're going to need it," _Vindio thought.

* * *

Glinda paced back and forth, Kerrick drummed his fingers on the table and Tanon just glanced around the room trying to find something new to look at and think about. They'd been waiting for hours with only sparse updates and apologies from the palace staff for their excessively long wait.

Glinda tried her best to keep her anger in check, but all she could think about was Elphaba and how much she wanted to do this for her. A pardon wouldn't just free Elphaba from pursuit by the authorities, it would mean numerous new possibilities in their relationship going forward and remove any leverage Phanica had in threatening to turn them in.

Glinda wanted this for Elphaba, but she needed it for herself as well. She wanted so badly for the two of them to be free of their mental, physical and sociological constraints. The wait was excruciating. She continued to pace, keeping her mind on Elphaba and wondering how and what she was doing while she continued to wait on The Lion and Tin Man.

* * *

The Lion walked into The Tin Man's office.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Boq sat with his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. "You go ahead. I'm not feeling so well," he replied.

"Oh no you don't," The Lion said. You're going in there and you're going to be there when we present this document to them. I want it to come from you as much as it's coming from me."

* * *

Baraq kept his head covered as he walked through the halls of the palace. Unaware that Aldebaran had dispatched the majority of the palace guards out to find Madame Morrible and Vindio, he walked through what he mentally noted was a very deserted looking structure. If Glinda wasn't in the Ozma Suite then there was one person who would absolutely know where she was. Drawing on his prior visits to the palace, back when he was in good standing with Ozian society, he made his way to his targeted destination.

* * *

"Seriously, why is it so important to you that I be present? It's the thought that counts, isn't it?" Boq asked.

"After everything you've put them through ever since you found out that Elphaba was alive, I think you owe Glinda your presence at the very least." The Lion looked at him sternly.

Boq sat quietly for a moment then looked up at the Lion. "Let me see that document. I want to go over it one more time and make sure everything is in order," he said.

"Now you're stalling," the Lion replied. "They've been waiting on us all day. Elphaba and Fiyero have been waiting on us to do the right thing for years. Don't you think they've waited long enough?"

Boq sigh and nodded. "You're right. I know you're right. It's just hard for me to admit I've been wrong and to accept responsibility for my previous actions. There, I said it. I was wrong."

"That's a good first step, and I know this is difficult for you, but now's your chance to make amends," The Lion said. "Let's go set things right."

Boq sat at his desk pondering the situation a little longer. After a moment of silence he finally stood up from his chair and walked around his desk.

"Let's go," he said

Suddenly the office door opened and a hooded figure stepped inside.

"Hello gentlemen," Baraq said as he pulled back his hood to reveal his face. "There's someone at your palace that I very much want to see, and I believe one or both of you can tell me where she is."

"Baraq, what are you doing here?" Boq said, visibly shaken. "How'd you get in here?"

"Your security is curiously lacking Tin Man," Baraq said mockingly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Lion," he said then turned to look at the Lion who had been slowly backing up towards the weapons cabinet.

"Look you two," Baraq continued in a mocking tone. "I'm not here to hurt you. I figure we could work together on this. All I want is to know where Glinda is and I'll leave you two alone. I promise."

"I don't believe you," said the Lion.

"Well it doesn't matter if you believe me or not," Baraq said. "I think you know that I've been in possession of the Grimmerie for quite a while. I've managed to decipher just enough spells to allow me to deal effectively with you two if you don't cooperate. So either you give me the information I want, or I turn to more, let's just say, intense methods of finding out what I need to know. I'm going to get my information either way. It's best that you just save yourself the time and pain and tell me what I want to know."

"She's not here," Boq said.

"Come again?" Baraq said as he shot a look at the Tin Man.

"She's not here. She never was," Boq replied.

The Lion shot him a wide eyed look.

"Do you think I'm stupid? It was in the papers. I read it," Baraq yelled.

"The story was a fake," Boq said.

"Explain yourself," Baraq sneered.

"I planted that story in order to lure Elphaba to the palace where I hoped to capture her and put her behind bars. Glinda was never here. For all I know she's back in Gillikin right now," Boq replied.

The Lion looked at Baraq to see if he was buying the story.

"I warned you," Baraq spat. He held his hands out in front of him and started a soft chant that began to build in intensity. As it did Boq began to see his tin body denting and contracting inward.

"What are you doing? Stop it, STOP!" Boq yelled.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS," Baraq yelled as he continued his assault.

The Lion quickly grabbed the first item he saw on the shelf behind him, large book that he hurtled towards the unsuspecting Baraq. It hit him square in the face and knocked him backwards. Seizing on the opportunity the Lion charged the man and rammed him into the wall.

"Run, get Glinda out of here," he yelled.

Boq ran out of the room as fast as he could. At the mention of Glinda's name Baraq became angry, placed his hands on the Lion's chest and quickly said a spell that shot a burst of energy from his hands and blasted the Lion backwards.

The blast immobilized the Lion and he was helpless to stop Baraq from running out of the room after the Tin Man.

"GLINDA, GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" Boq yelled as he ran down the hall towards the great room.

Glinda, Tanon and Kerrick were stunned by the commotion and ran to the door to see what was going on. Glinda was the first one through the door as Boq ran directly towards them.

"Hurry, you have to get out," Boq said.

"Boq what's going on? You're frightening me," Glinda said as he ran up to her.

"Baraq's here, in the castle, you have to leave now!" Boq said breathlessly.

At that moment Glinda looked up to see Baraq rounding the corner. Her eyes widened as Tanon grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the great room.

"COME ON," Tanon yelled as he ran as fast as he could pulling her from the great room and down the hall. Boq and Kerrick stayed behind to put themselves between Baraq and Glinda, hopefully buying her enough time to get away.

"GLINDAAAA!" Baraq yelled as he came running down the hallway after them.

Boq gathered up all his courage and turned to face the onrushing villain. He never felt that he could makeup for what he'd done to Glinda and Elphaba with just an official action printed on palace letterhead, but somehow he felt he could find more absolution in this. With everything he had in him he gathered a head of steam and charged down the hallway directly at Baraq.

* * *

"Glinda, go! Go on without me!" Tanon said as they reached the outside gates of the palace.

"Tanon no, what are you talking about?"

"I'm holding you back. I can't run very fast because of my injuries. Get yourself out of here. Go find Elphaba. I'll find Aldebaran and alert him about Baraq."

"Why can't we take the carriage?" Glinda asked in a panic.

Tanon shook his head. "It would take too long to hitch the horses. We don't have time. You have to get out of here. Now go, GO!" Tanon pushed Glinda in one direction then turned and ran off in the other.

Glinda was slightly stunned at being abandoned this way, but she knew he was right and she ran out of the palace grounds as fast as her legs could carry her. As she ran she thought about her wand being stuck in the evidence room because of a technicality in the release procedures and she silently cursed the Ozian bureaucrats for denying her a quick and clean escape.

* * *

Baraq stopped at the sight of the Tin Man coming after him. He quickly held his hands up in front of him and chanted the same words he'd used in the Tin Man's office. Boq came to a sudden stop then clutched himself around the chest as his tin body began to dent and crease again. His knees buckled and he let out a yell as the pain became unbearable.

Just then The Lion came from behind and jumped on Baraq's back, effectively ending his assault on Boq. As Baraq and the Lion struggled Kerrick ran down the hall to join in the fray. Very quickly Baraq turned and put his hands on the Lion's chest and used his magic to send another burst of energy that threw the Lion backwards.

Kerrick stepped in quickly and wrapped up Baraq's arms, preventing him from doing more damage to the Lion who was having trouble getting his muscles to cooperate after the latest blast, but Baraq was stronger than Kerrick had anticipated. He'd managed to send an elbow into Kerrick's ribs causing him to release his grip.

Baraq closed his fist and swung wildly at Kerrick who got his arm up just in time to block Baraq's blow. He followed with his own punch to Baraq's gut and a follow-up to the jaw. Baraq stumbled backwards then angrily lunged at Kerrick, but he was able to side step the attack and give Baraq a little push as he was flying by. The push was enough to cause Baraq to lose his balance and stumble forward until he fell to the floor.

With his confidence boosted, Kerrick walked towards Baraq, ready to put the finishing blows on the man, but then Baraq turned onto his back, held his hands out in front of him and chanted quickly while aiming his energies towards Kerrick.

Kerrick stopped in his tracks. Suddenly his muscles felt strained. They began to cramp violently and he fell to the floor screaming in pain. By this time Boq had regained his bearings and dove on top of Baraq again, halting his assault on Kerrick. The Lion had regained the use of his muscles and joined in while Kerrick crawled as best he could to where the skirmish was taking place. He grabbed onto Baraq's ankles as the other two did their best to restrain him as well.

Baraq struggled against the three, but he couldn't break free from their grasp. His anger rose as he knew his prize was getting away. With everything he could muster, he worked his hands into an angle he could work with and angrily chanted one last spell.

The rumbling started slowly then began to crescendo. The Lion and Boq stared at each other as if they knew what was coming. Suddenly they were thrown back by what felt like an explosion. A purple and green light radiated from the palace as the building began to shake wildly.

* * *

The land shakes were sudden and alarming. Elphaba and Solis stopped their conversations instantly and looked off in the distance.

"There, do you see it?" Solis said standing at pointing in the direction of the Emerald City.

Elphaba jumped to her feet immediately. She saw it too. The purplish green hue that illuminated the sky and the resulting land shakes meant only one thing.

Elphaba's heart began to pound and her breath became short. "Glinda," she said breathlessly.

She turned and ran to get her broom. "Solis, grab the others. Get to the city as fast as you can. I can get there faster on this," she said as she grabbed the broom that was propped up against the wall.

"Elphaba, be careful. You shouldn't be seen on that, " Solis reminded her.

"I don't care about that right now. Glinda's in danger. I have to get there now." Elphaba took the broom ran as fast as she could and jumped on it in one smooth motion.

Solis watched for a moment as Elphaba ascended with record speed, but he didn't take long to linger. He needed to gather the group and head out as soon as possible.

Elphaba raced upward and onward. In her head she tried to remain calm, but her heart was pounding furiously with the thought that Baraq could have Glinda again. She raced as fast as the broom would take her, hoping with everything in her that she wasn't too late.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Fiyero and Falia where putting the last of the supplies in their wagon and getting ready to head back to Aldebaran's estate.

"I think that's everything," Fiyero said hopefully.

Falia pulled out her list, eyed him with a bit of a smirk then pulled a pencil out of her pocket and drew a line through the last item.

"Well?" Fiyero questioned.

"Well, that's everything," Falia confirmed.

"Oh thank Oz," Fiyero sighed. "I thought we'd never get done."

"What are you saying, that you didn't enjoy spending the day with me?" Falia said with mock indignation.

"Spending the day with you, yes; Spending the day running errands, no fun. No fun at all," Fiyero replied. "But, it's done now, and we have enough supplies to get us to the next outpost as we head out to Fliaan."

Falia offered a smile that quickly waned. This didn't escape Fiyero. He eyed her for a moment then decided to inquire.

"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked.

Falia took a deep breath and shook her head. "I just miss home, that's all."

Fiyero fully faced her and took her hands in his. "You know, I've been really selfish, assuming that you wanted to come to Fliaan with us; with me," he started. "Falia, if you want to go home I'll make sure you get there safely, but I can't stay there with you. I have to make sure the group gets to Fliaan and resets the operation so that we can function effectively again. We lost a lot when Dr. Frinley's Safe House in The Glikkus was destroyed. It'll take time to build it up again. In the meantime I'm responsible for each and every member of this group and our continued efforts and operations."

"Fiyero, my place is with you," Falia replied. "I miss my home, and someday I hope to go back again, but not at the expense of being without you. That's not even a consideration for me."

Fiyero pulled Falia into a tight hug. "I'll make sure we get back to your home someday soon. I promise."

The two continued in a silent embrace when suddenly their reverie was shattered by a loud crack followed by strong land shakes.

"HOLD ON," Fiyero yelled as he ran in front of the wagon to calm the horses.

Falia held onto the edge of the wagon trying to steady herself. Trees began to sway back and forth, items fell to the ground and shattered if they weren't secured. The ground beneath her first seemed to crack with a sharp wave which gave way to a more rolling wave. Falia had felt tremors from the first land shakes that originated from The Glikkus, but she'd never actually been in the epicenter of one before. This was one of the most frightening moments of her life!

* * *

"TURN AROUUUUND," the lieutenant yelled. The guardsmen followed his lead as he turned them back around and headed back towards the Emerald City. Other guard units dispatched throughout the land had done the same from their locations. They had been sent out to find Madame Morrible and Vindio, but the land shakes left no doubt that the Emerald City was in immediate peril and their first duty was to the city. Finding Madame Morrible would have to wait.

* * *

Recrudesce and his men had been heading full speed towards the Emerald City from the Pine Barrens. The land shakes caused the group to halt in its tracks. As Recrudesce was in charge it was his decision as to what to do next.

"We're late," said one of the men. "It looks as though Baraq couldn't wait for us. What do you want to do?"

Recrudesce stared in the direction of the Emerald City.

"We continue on, but at a more cautious pace. We have no idea what we're riding into now. When we get to the city we scout it out before we enter. The last thing we need is to get caught in a trap because of Baraq's foolishness."

The men nodded in agreement.

"Let's move," he commanded and the group continued on full alert.

* * *

Phanica and Mikko were at a full gallop on their way to the Pine Barrens when the land shakes hit.

"What the…" Phanica pulled sharply on the reigns as her horse reared up. She gained control of her horse then turned towards the Emerald City. Even in the light of day she could immediately see the purplish green light emanating from that direction.

The shakes lasted for a for about a minute before finally subsiding.

"Damn," Phanica said. She grabbed the saddle horn and slowly lowered her forehead down towards it.

"What's the matter? What was that?" Mikko asked in wide-eyed amazement.

"**That** was our friend Baraq," Phanica said caustically. "We're too late. He's already in the Emerald City."

"What now?" Mikko asked.

"I don't know. I just… don't…." Phanica never finished her sentence as her gaze went skyward.

Mikko followed her fixed stare and immediately saw what she was looking at. Overhead, in the distance, Elphaba was flying furiously towards the Emerald City.

Phanica knew instantly knew that Glinda must be there.

* * *

The land shakes reverberated through the Emerald City and beyond to where Madame Morrible and Veloc where resting in the apple orchards. Madame Morrible had been sitting on a large boulder and nearly fell over when the land shakes hit. Apples hit the ground as Veloc ducked to avoid them and keep his own balance.

When the land shakes ended Veloc got up and stared Madame Morrible down.

"We're late," he said firmly.

"He was too hasty. You can't expect us to go in there and rescue him now can you?" Morrible replied.

"Yes, I do expect that. Now get up. We've been here long enough."

Madame Morrible eyed him with distaste as he walked over to the tree that his horse was tethered too. She sighed and looked skyward just on time to see Elphaba racing towards the Emerald City.

"Hold on," she said as she stared up at Elphaba.

"Oh what now?" Veloc said impatiently as he turned to face her. He followed her gaze upward and spotted Elphaba too.

"Come on, she's going to get there before we do. She's the last person Baraq needs to deal with on top of everything else. We need to get there and warn him," Veloc said with urgency in his voice.

"Oh don't you worry about that," Madame Morrible said with a sinister calm and a devious grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Veloc asked.

"She'll never make it to the Emerald City," Morrible replied.

"How are you going to stop her?" Veloc asked.

"Watch me."

* * *

Elphaba flew as fast as her broom could carry her. She was grateful that Aldebaran didn't live too far outside of the Emerald City. The close proximity might just allow her to get to Glinda on time. With the gates of the Emerald City in view, she put her head down closer to the broomstick handle and pushed the broom even faster.

Suddenly, without warning a hot blast blew past her in the form of a glowing, yellow sphere. Elphaba pulled up on her broom handle and whipped the broom around 180 degrees. Within moments another glowing yellow sphere came flying towards her. She dipped the broom handle and dove out of the way just in the nick of time.

Elphaba hadn't used her own magic much over the years, but she was well accustomed to the items assaulting her now. Someone was deliberately attacking her; someone with magical capabilities, but the thick leaves of the apple trees obscured her attacker. She wasn't even sure exactly where the attacker was. Suddenly another sphere, and Elphaba pulled her broom to the right this time. She was also able to see where the sphere came from that time, so she pointed her broom in that direction and started heading down.

Just as she started bearing down on the location that the sphere had come from another one flew at her from a different angle. She just barely managed to avoid that latest blast by ducking forward on her broom as it flew just over her head. Another came from the opposite side then they started coming faster and faster.

* * *

"Watch this," Madame Morrible said as she threw her hands in different directions causing the glowing, yellow sphere to emerge from her palms. The sphere's trajectory curved then bounced off of the tree trunks and angled towards Elphaba.

"This will keep her guessing as to our location. She won't be able to hone in on us, but it should draw her closer."

"Well how about you actually hit your mark and we don't have to worry about her anymore?" Veloc said sarcastically.

"If you can do any better feel free," Morrible said. "I need her to come closer in order to get a good shot off."

Veloc put his hand on the handle of the revolver he had placed in his coat pocket, but he thought better of it as Elphaba was too far away for him to fire an accurate shot. Instead he dropped his hands and allowed Morrible to work.

* * *

The yellow spheres were were coming at Elphaba one after the other. She didn't know how long she could keep dodging them so she chose the most prudent approach and decided to fly away from the danger.

She dodged another sphere then whipped the broom around and started heading upwards and away.

"Oh no you don't," Madame Morrible said out loud to herself, clearly anticipating the maneuver.

She moved her palms in circles in front of her then waved her hands in the air and flicked her fingers forward.

Elphaba looked behind her to see if any more spheres were heading towards her. It looked all clear so she faced forward again and immediately pulled back on the broom handle, coming to a full stop. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the clouds quickly form in front of her and the funnel cloud start to emerge. Within moments a tornado formed in front of her.

The wind whipped her hair around and started pushing her back towards the apple orchards. She knew now who her adversary was. The tornado left no doubt. This was how Nessa died. This was the work of Madame Morrible.

She tried to change directions, but everywhere she turned the tornado moved in a trajectory that blocked her path and forced her back again. Elphaba couldn't fly into the tornado, and the more time she wasted the more danger Glinda was in. She decided she only had one choice to make. She had to confront Madame Morrible one on one.

Very quickly Elphaba swung her broom back around and sped back towards the apple orchard. As she did so the tornado began to weaken and dissipate. Staying up high would make her a sitting duck, so she decided to fly lower, closer to the tops of the trees where she might be obscured as much as her attacker. As she got closer the glowing, yellow spheres appeared again. Elphaba ducked and dodged them as expertly as before.

As she got closer Madame Morrible's face contorted into a sinister smile. "Now I've got you," she said almost inaudibly.

She kept throwing the spheres somewhat wildly knowing that Elphaba would have no problem dodging them, but drawing her nemesis closer without giving her location away.

Elphaba dodged another sphere and zeroed in on where she thought she should land.

"Come on, just a little closer," Morrible muttered.

Elphaba drew closer and hovered just above the tree tops.

"Now you go down," Morrible said. She put both hands together to create a large sphere. Separating her hands she divided the sphere in half, aimed and shot the spheres in opposite direction.

Elphaba saw the sphere coming from her left. She pulled her broom handle up as it went under her, but just as she moved to avoid that sphere she saw another in the corner of her eye. It had come too quickly and she wasn't quick enough to avoid it. It hit her fully in the chest and sent her tumbling backwards and off the broom. Branch after branch broke under the weight of her as she fell downward. Finally, one last branch seemed to have some give before finally snapping and sending them both to the ground.

* * *

"Good shot. Congratulations," Veloc said.

"I told you I'd stop her," Madame Morrible smugly proclaimed. "Let's go see the damage."

"No," Veloc replied.

"No?"

"You wait here. I'll go check on her. Something tells me it's not going to be that simple. If you don't hear from me in ten minutes then I'm going to need you to go to the city and find Baraq. Find him and warn him."

"This is silly. You saw her fall."

"I've seen some amazing things from that woman. Things that wouldn't be possible. Surviving a fall like that uninjured isn't out of the realm of possibility where she's concerned. Just wait here while I go make sure she's either out of commission or in our custody."

Madame Morrible folded her arms in front of her. "Very well," she spat as she looked away.

Veloc untethered his horse and lifted himself into the saddle.

"Ten minutes," he said then he rode off.

* * *

Phanica had watched the overhead battle with marked fascination. She was amazed at how agile and swift Elphaba was on the broom. Her ability to dodge the spheres was stunning to watch. Phanica knew she could never have done so in a similar situation on the ground.

When Elphaba flew away and the tornado appeared a small smile creeped across Phanica's face. She didn't move as the rest of the scene played out before her. As Elphaba flew back and continued dodging the spheres Phanica felt herself holding her breath. In fact, she found herself inwardly rooting for the green woman to succeed. When the last sphere finally caught Elphaba it caused Phanica to draw in a heavy breath.

Mikko gave her a quizzical look. She eyed him quickly then turned her attention back towards where Elphaba had fallen.

"You saw the twister," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means Madame Morrible is nearby. She's the only one who can conjure one of those up at a moment's notice."

"You think she was the one attacking Elphaba?"

"I know she was," Phanica confirmed.

Come on, let's get over there. Our plans may not be dead after all.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N - This chapter was originally going to be much larger, however I decided to go ahead and break it up into two chapters in order to continue working on the latter part of it which was born through feedback I've received through reviews and private messages. We'll get to that in the next chapter. In the meantime I'd really like to thank everyone who's taken the time to review or contact me to let me know how you perceive this story. A very special thank you as well to those who've stuck with the story through my many bumps in the road which have prevented me from updating as consistently as I would have liked. I appreciate all of you.**

**Chapter 74**

Glinda ran as fast as she could. The sun was shining, but the air was brisk and the cold air tore through her lungs like a razor with each passing breath. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to go faster and faster. She needed to get as far away from Baraq as possible.

Fear coursed through her veins, but she didn't dare look back. Suddenly she heard horse hooves closing in on her. Faster and faster she ran. There was nowhere to hide. She imagined Baraq was riding after her and she was terrified.

"GLINDA, HURRY! GIVE ME YOUR HAND," she heard a man yell. Finally gathering the courage, she looked behind her and saw a hooded man riding up with his hand held out. She didn't know who the man was, and she didn't care. He was obviously not Baraq based on his build alone.

She took a leap of faith and held out her hand. The man ran the horse right up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the horse behind him.

"HANG ON," he yelled as the horse took off and ran away from the palace.

* * *

Elphaba barely managed to get her feet under her and break her fall as she hit the ground and rolled onto her stomach. Branches, twigs and apples fell all around her from the damaged tree. As she lay prone, trying to catch her breath she dug her fingers into the grassy slope and pulled up a handful of grass. Her body hurt and the grass was the only thing close enough to grip as she tried to fight off the pain.

Very slowly she rolled onto her back, keeping her eyes closed and holding her ribs with her right hand. She used some meditative techniques to try and calm her heart rate and control her breathing. After about five minutes she managed to calm down enough to end her meditation and open her eyes. Very slowly and painfully she managed to move herself up onto her knees. Once on her knees she took a deep breath then looked around to take in her surroundings. Instinctively she knew her attacker would show up sooner or later. On any other day Elphaba would have been glad to take on Madame Morrible and anyone she was with, however today was not the day. Glinda needed her and she felt a sense of urgency to get moving.

She scanned the area and managed to find that her broom had fallen not too far away in a small clearing behind the apple trees. With slight difficulty Elphaba managed to get to her feet and walked behind the trees to where her broom was. It was a small opening on a grassy slope with a line of apple trees on the left where she had just come from and a forest of dense pines in the back and to the right. It registered only minimally as an odd configuration to her. The grassy slope occupied a space that was approximately fifteen feet wide and 12 feet long. At the base of the slope was a two foot drop off where the ground just seemed to have fallen into another flat clearing of equal size.

Elphaba knelt down to pick up her broom, but couldn't help glancing back at the odd topography. It was in that moment, almost silently, that she felt a presence near her. She turned her head back only to be greeted by the sight of Veloc mere feet away from her. Somehow, in that small amount of time he had managed to dismount his horse that he had silently ridden up on and arm himself with a staff. Almost as quickly he let out a yell and brought the staff overhead then swung down at Elphaba.

She quickly and defensively brought her broom up across her body and overhead, blocking his shot. Veloc repeated his blows over and over again as Elphaba continued to block him. He had the advantage of leverage being on his feet but Elphaba was still able to block his blows from her knees. She needed to nullify his tactical advantage so the first chance she had after another overhead blow she took her broom and swept his feet out from under him.

Almost as quickly as she had cut him down he jumped up to his feet and resumed his attack, but this time Elphaba was on her feet too. He tried overhead blows to side swings, but each time he was expertly blocked as Elphaba wielded her broom like a staff. She stayed on the defensive, picking her spots.

Veloc was getting frustrated as each successive blow was blocked over and over again. In his anger he swung his staff wildly from right to left. Elphaba jumped backwards, avoiding the blow then turned around and leveled her broom into his back. She quickly turned back the other way and speared her broom swiftly into his stomach effectively doubling him over.

Veloc backed away slightly. He was breathing harder than she was and they both noticed this. Veloc yelled again and brought his staff overhead and down as hard as he could. Elphaba blocked his shot again, but she felt a crack in her broom stick. He must've noticed too because he tried the same move over and over again, each time with more force than the last. Finally, he gathered up all his strength and brought his staff down overhead one more time.

The broom cracked in half and gave way as his staff hit Elphaba in the left shoulder. Her mind registered the pain, but she managed to use the half of the broom in her left hand to push the staff away from her and down as she moved backwards.

Veloc sensed the advantage was his. He continued to swing his staff overhead and sideways. Elphaba blocked his shots as well as she could with only half a broomstick in her left hand, and another half of the stick plus the brush in the right. She alternated blocks with each hand once blocking him with the left then using her right to brush the broom across his eyes hoping to blind him. It didn't work.

He continued to fight, moving forward and closing in on her. She kept blocking as she stepped backwards to keep an effective distance from him. Suddenly, without warning she felt her footing falter as her boot hit the edge of the drop off. Unable to regain her balance she dropped both broom halves and fell backwards. With catlike reflexes she twisted herself around in hopes of getting her feet under her and preventing the fall. She managed to get her right foot under her but her momentum pushed her forward and pitched her onto the ground. It was a hard fall and she had some difficulty getting back up on her knees. She half expected Veloc to be right on top of her, but to her surprise he wasn't.

From her knees she looked back up to the slope only to find Veloc standing there with his arm extended. In his right hand was a shiny metal object. He had a gun.

"I have to hand it to you Elphaba, you're much more formidable than I gave you credit for. That's my own fault really. I know enough about you to know better," he said through labored breathes. "It's unfortunate. Please understand I have the utmost respect for you, but now I'm going to have to do myself and my employer a favor and do away with you for good. Goodbye Elphaba."

Everything slowed down at that point. Elphaba was in a state of disbelief at her circumstances. She knew there was nothing she could do. She knew of no magic she could perform to disarm him and he was too far away to try to make a run at. Her mind drifted to Glinda as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

_Elphaba was lying in a grassy meadow next to a calm lake. It was a sunny day with a slight breeze blowing. As she lay there, Glinda leaned down over her and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips._

Elphaba heard the click of the gun hammer being pulled back.

"_I'm sorry Glinda," Elphaba said_

"_Sorry for what dearest?" Glinda asked with a look that was a confluence of amusement, wonder and pure love._

"_I failed you," Elphaba replied. "I tried to save you, but I failed. Please forgive me."_

_Glinda smiled down at her as she stroked the green woman's cheek. "You didn't fail me. You never do."_

The gun went off with a loud crack that reverberated through Elphaba's body.

"_I fought for you, I really did, but I couldn't get past his gun. I said I would protect you and I didn't do it. I let you down," Elphaba said solemnly as she stared deeply into beautiful blue eyes._

_Glinda just smiled back at her. "Elphie, you could never let me down. If there's one thing I trust in my entire life it's that you will always be there for me. You always manage to find a way. I know you'll find your way back to me again. In my heart I know this."_

_Glinda lowered her head again, closed her eyes and kissed Elphaba so deeply, so lovingly and so passionately that a renewed energy radiated throughout Elphaba's body. The warmth of the sun was rivaled by the warmth of that kiss. Glinda lingered onto Elphaba's lips for a moment before slowly releasing her from the kiss. She stared deeply into Elphaba's eyes._

"_Now, Elphaba Thropp, get up! Open your eyes and get up. Find me! I need you!"_

Elphaba's mind slowly returned to her present situation. She was still on her knees. She felt no pain. Confused, she blinked her eyes open and looked back to where Veloc was standing. To her shock and surprise he wasn't standing anymore.

There on the slope was a prone Veloc. The gun was a few feet away from his unconscious body. Standing over him was none other than…. Phanica.

* * *

_**Moments earlier….**_

Phanica and Mikko rode to the general vicinity where they had seen Elphaba fall.

"Wait here," Phanica ordered Mikko.

"Phanica, do you think it's a good idea for you go to over there on your own?" Mikko asked with concern.

"I know what I'm doing. Just give me a few tick tocks. I'm going to go check out the situation then I'll be back."

"Be careful," he pleaded with her.

She nodded and dismounted her horse then disappeared into the thick of trees.

Very slowly she made her way forward. As she moved along she could hear the sounds of wood clacking together. She knew that sound and she knew someone was fighting. She felt a sense that she didn't need to be as careful upon her approach as she had originally intended to. Instead she hurried forward. She finally came to the edge of the clearing just in time to see Elphaba lose her footing and fall down the drop off. Veloc threw his staff down behind him and reached into his belt band to extract the gun.

"I have to hand it to you Elphaba, you're much more formidable than I gave you credit for. That's my own fault really. I know enough about you to know better," Phanica heard him say through labored breathes. "It's unfortunate. I have the utmost respect for you, but now I'm going to have to do myself and my employer a favor and do away with you for good. Goodbye Elphaba."

She looked over at Elphaba who was on her knees with her eyes closed, obviously resigned to her fate. Veloc pulled back the hammer deliberately, seemingly wanting to savor his victory. Without having to think Phanica ran out from behind the trees, grabbed his discarded staff and swung it as hard as she could across the back of his head causing him to lurch forward and his arm to flail sideways as the gun went off harmlessly then flew out of his hand and to the ground.

* * *

Elphaba had to blink her eyes a couple of times because she still wasn't sure of what she was seeing.

Phanica threw the staff to the ground then bent down over Veloc and started going through his pants pockets. First the front pockets then the back. When she didn't find what she was looking for she turned him over and started searching his coat. The outside pockets were empty. She pulled the jacket open and reached frantically into the inside pocket. Suddenly she stopped, smiled then extracted a manila envelope that had been folded lengthwise.

Anxiously she opened it up and examined the contents. Her eyes lit up as she read the contents of the envelope. After only a few more glances she put the contents back inside, increased her grip on the envelope and stared outwardly with a smile.

Very quickly she put the envelope in her own coat pocket and grabbed the gun. She then stopped what she was doing and looked down the drop off where Elphaba was just now getting slowly to her feet.

Elphaba and Phanica stared at one another as Elphaba slowly straightened out. Phanica gave Elphaba a small nod. Elphaba returned the gesture with a slow nod of her own. She had to acknowledge that this woman, Glinda's mortal enemy and no friend of hers had just saved her life.

Without a word Phanica turned around, grabbed Veloc's horse by the reigns and started back up the slope. She only took two steps before she stopped with her back turned to Elphaba. Suddenly she turned around again, eyed the broken broom near the edge of the drop off and stared again at Elphaba who looked back at her silently. Phanica looked at the broom halves one more time, back at Elphaba then took a deep breath. She draped the reigns of the horse around a tree branch then proceeded to disappear into the woods without it.

Elphaba was stunned. Not only did Phanica just save her life, but she gave her the means to get to Glinda as well.

Despite the confusion rolling around in her head Elphaba had enough presence of mind to snap out of her stupor and head back up the hill. She reached the edge of the drop off and bent down to grab the two halves of her broom. It wouldn't fly again, but it still had some sentimental value and she wanted to take it with her.

With broom in hand she walked over Veloc's body on her way to the horse. She heard a groan coming from him and noticed that he was starting to stir. Elphaba pursed her lips, walked back over to him and swiftly kicked him in the head sending him back into unconsciousness.

"You deserved that," she said out loud.

Elphaba made her way towards the horse when she heard the crack of a twig to her left. Without warning another energy ball came flying at her. She just barely dodged it then ducked behind one of the apple trees to her left.

"Come out, come out Elphaba dear. You didn't think it was going to be that easy for you to get away now did you?" Madame Morrible was approaching from the opposite side of the trees. She had been waiting for this moment. She had played out the scenario of a confrontation with Elphaba over and over again in her mind's eye. Finally, she would have her long imagined showdown.

* * *

Glinda looked behind her as the palace became more distant. She was thankful that Baraq was nowhere in site, however, the emptiness of the streets felt eerie to her. People must've run inside for cover when the land shakes hit. This was not a natural phenomena that the people of Oz were used to, but rather a frightening supernatural incident perpetrated on the population by Baraq. It was understandable that people were scared which made the fact that this strange man had saved her all the more curious. Glinda didn't care. All she cared about was that she was headed to safety.

She closed her eyes and held on tight as the horse raced through the streets of the Emerald City. After a few moments she opened her eyes again, but she was confused. They were headed in the wrong direction.

"Where are you going? We need to go the other way," Glinda yelled up to him, but he didn't acknowledge her.

"Sir, can you hear me?" she yelled tapping him on the back.

Suddenly the horse raced even faster and a sinister laugh came from the man in front of her.

"I heard you Glinda," the man said.

"What? Who are you?" Glinda asked feeling frightened again.

The man just laughed again. Glinda felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest it was pounding so hard. She reached up and grabbed the man's hood and pulled it back to reveal him.

To her horror she recognized him. It was Vindio, the man who was formerly the interrogator at South Stairs. He continued to laugh as the horse never eased its pace. She looked around entertaining the thought of jumping, but to what end? If she jumped he would just be right on top of her again and she risked injury by doing so. She felt frightened and helpless as the horse raced down the ally along the palace's perimeter wall. Standing at the end of the ally was Baraq.

Glinda started pounding on Vindio's back as hard as she could.

"HEY, HEYYY," Vindio yelled as Glinda continued her assault.

Baraq's image grew closer and closer as Glinda continued to scream and pound furiously on Vindio's back.

"Let me off, LET ME OFF," Glinda screamed. She pounded her fist into the back of his head then reached around and dug her fingernails into his eyes.

"ARRRRGHHH," Vindio yelled. He pulled on the reigns and stopped the horse.

Glinda jumped off and started to run away from Baraq, but Baraq wasn't about to let her go. He held his hands out in front of him and uttered the chant that set about his most frequently used spell.

Glinda stopped instantly as every muscle in her body seized up. She felt the severe cramping and pulling and dropped to the ground in pain. The pain was so severe that she let out an ear piercing scream.

Baraq didn't make her suffer long. He released her from the spell as he walked up to her shaking body. She was whimpering and quivering from the pain she'd just experienced.

"She won't be any trouble now," Baraq said as he felt Vindio walk up behind him.

Vindio's eyes were red from the scratches Glinda had given him. "I'm gonna pay her back for this," he said.

"You'll do no such thing to my future wife, do you understand?" Baraq said with a pointed tone and stare.

Vindio backed down instantly. "Yes sir."

Baraq nodded and looked down at Glinda.

"What now sir?" Vindio asked staring down at her as well.

"Now we need to get her back to The Glikkus. I'm sure your brother will figure things out and get Madame Morrible out there as soon as possible. Go get some rope and tie her hands behind her. I don't want anymore trouble from her."

Vindio did as instructed. It wasn't easy to get Glinda's hands behind her as she was curled up in the fetal position. Her arms weren't easily extracted from around her head. Eventually Vindio was able to get the job done.

Baraq slapped him on the back. "Good job. I won't forget this. You've made me reassess your character Vindio," Baraq said. "Get her on the horse. Let's move out."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Phanica emerged through the trees, an extra bounce in her step. Mikko noticed right away.

"What happened back there?" he asked.

Phanica just trudged past Mikko and climbed onto her horse's back.

"Phanica, what's going on? What happened to Elphaba?"

Phanica stared at Mikko. "I have what I've been looking for," she said with the hint of a smile.

"What? Wait a minute? You have the information about the Duplex Stones?"

Phanica patted her jacket pocket and allowed herself a full smile.

"Well, what happened? How did you get it?" Mikko was stunned at the sudden turn of events.

Phanica related the story about Elphaba's confrontation with Renegade, how she was able to sneak up on him and overpower him before taking the documents and his gun.

"Wow, that's amazing," Mikko stated a bit awestruck. He tried to imagine the scene and how Phanica was able to overcome both Renegade and Elphaba. Elphaba… hold on!

"Phanica, you told me how you overpowered Renegade, but you didn't really say what you did with Elphaba."

"No, I didn't, " was all Phanica offered.

"Well what happened? How did you overcome her as well?"

"I never said I did," Phanica replied as she continued riding her horse at a slow pace while staring straight ahead.

"I don't understand," Mikko said feeling confused.

"Drop it Mikko. We have what we came for."

Mikko stopped his horse as a revelation occurred. Phanica stopped as well when she noticed his horse was no longer walking beside hers.

"What are you doing? Let's go," she said.

"You let her go," Mikko said.

It wasn't a question, it was an accusation, and Phanica wasn't amused.

"I said drop it," she replied sternly.

"No, you let her go. You had her at your mercy. Your sworn enemy throught this ordeal. You have the gun, but you let her go. Why Phanica? Why would you do that?"

Phanica just groaned and snapped the reigns putting her horse in motion again.

Mikko stared at her for a moment before the hurt and anger took him over. He rode directly up to Phanica and said exactly what was on his mind.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

Phanica glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"No, you are! You're in love with her. I KNEW there was something there, I just never imagined it had really gone this far."

"Mikko, I'm warning you."

"Do you know what you've done?" he snapped. "You allowed her to escape and now she'll be coming after you. You've put us all in danger and all because you've suddenly gotten sweet on Elphaba."

Phanica halted her horse, quickly reach out and grabbed Mikko by the collar. "You listen to me. I have things well under control, so if you go around spreading these rumors to our men and destabilize our situation I will slit your throat. Is that understood?"

Mikko just looked at Phanica with hurt in his eyes. "You know how I feel about you. I can't believe you'd choose her over me. What can she give you that I can't?"

"For one thing," Phanica said matter-of-factly as she let go of Mikko's collar, "a good fight."

Mikko hadn't moved so Phanica stopped her horse again.

"Listen Mikko, you should have known I was never going to return your affections. I just don't feel that connection with you. That's regardless of whether Elphaba was in the picture or not, and she's not. At least not yet."

"What do you mean, not yet?" Mikko asked. "She's with Glinda, Phanica. How can you possibly think you stand a chance with her?"

"Well, I'm going to find the Duplex Stones," Phanica replied. "At that point she'll either join the winning side willingly or I'll have to use the stones annnnnd some other methods to get her on our side."

"What do you mean? What other methods?"

"I can't go into that now, but needless to say, Elphaba would be a very good asset for us."

"So, you still have plans for Elphaba?" Mikko asked. It was more of a statement.

"Oh yes. I certainly do. Now let's get back to the men. We have work to do."

* * *

Glinda remained hunched over, curled up in pain at what Baraq had just inflicted upon her. Eyes closed and quivering, all she could think about what that night at Baraq's castle when he had cast the very same spell on Elphaba.

'_How did you do it?' _she thought. _'How could you take this unimaginable pain and continue to fight back?'_

There was really no time to admire Elphaba's courage and perseverance. She hurt too much. Just as quickly as her thoughts drifted to Elphaba battling Baraq's spell they rushed back to her all too present situation. She was hurt and she was in the clutches of the man she dreaded the most.

Vindio tied her hands behind her back then tried getting her to her feet by lifting on her right arm. Glinda was just in too much pain to comply.

"Get up Glinda, we don't have time for this," Baraq sneered.

Glinda couldn't respond. Her body was desperate for a reprieve from the pain. It was all she could do just to stay conscious.

Vindio tried pulling Glinda up again, but she wouldn't cooperate. Baraq sighed, rolled his eyes and walked a short, angry distance to where Glinda lay curled up on the street. He pushed Vindio out of the way, grabbed Glinda's arm and yanked her up as hard as he could. Glinda cried out in pain as she still could not straighten out. Baraq let her drop back down to the ground then decided to change tactics. He put both hands under her armpits and pulled her up again.

Glinda still couldn't move without her muscles striking back at her. Baraq pulled her backwards and into an alley just off the road.

"We can't be seen," he said as Vindio walked up behind him with the horses in tow. "We'll stay here for now. Once she's mobile again we'll put her on the horse and ride out of here. "

"Excuse me sir, but how are you planning on getting her out of here?" Vindio asked. "We can't exactly just ride out of the city with Glinda the Good on the back of the horse as our prisoner."

Baraq raised one eyebrow and glared at Vindio. "Do you think I haven't thought about this? Is that what you think?"

"No, I was just asking…"

"Do you think that I just jump into things without thinking them through?"

"Well, this mission was rather sudden and…"

"QUIET! I swear, if not for your brother I don't think I could tolerate being around you. All you do is question me. As it so happens, I have a blanket packed in my saddlebag. We'll wrap it around her. No one will even know it's her."

Vindio just nodded, accepting what Baraq told him and deciding it was in his best interests to keep quiet. _'Despite my brother, I don't know how much more I can tolerate being around __**you**__,' _he thought. He wondered how much longer it would take for Baraq's plan to bear out and he could be free of him once and for all.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Fiyero asked frantically as he helped Falia to her feet.

Falia took a deep breath and nodded. The two of them immediately turned their attentions to their spooked horses. Had they not been tethered to the posts when the land shakes struck they certainly would have lost the animals to a fear induced mad dash.

"Shhh, it's ok boy," Falia whispered to her horse as she held the reigns gently and stroked his head and nose.

Fiyero did the same to the other horse. They were still frightened, but gradually they began to calm down. The same couldn't be said for the citizens of Oz. Some ran frantically through the streets, screaming as they ran. Others baracaded themselves inside nearby buildings or their homes. The air of fear was evidenced everywhere they looked.

"Falia, you know what this means don't you?" Fiyero asked with concern in his eyes.

Falia nodded. "It's Baraq. He's here."

"Glinda's here too. We need to get to the palace and make sure she's ok," Fiyero said.

"I agree, but we can't use these horses just yet. They're not stable enough," Falia said apologetically.

Fiyero stared out in the direction of the palace. One part of him was anxious to get to the palace right away, but the other part of him didn't dare leave Falia alone with Baraq so close. He would just have to wait until the horses calmed down enough to pull the wagon again.

* * *

"Elphabaaaaa, yoooohooooo," Madame Morrible sing songed. "Come out, come out dearie. We never did finish our classes back in school. I think it's time I taught you one.. last.. lesson."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She didn't have the time nor the energy for this. With her back pressed against the apple tree providing her cover, she looked back in the direction of the Emerald City. She needed to get to Glinda and fast. Time was running out. She could feel it.

"Well, if you're not going to come out and play nicely," Morrible said as she began to conjure up one of her bright yellow, glowing energy balls, " I guess I'll just have to **force you out**." Morrible threw the ball at the tree.

Apples began dropping. Bark flew from the tree. Elphaba quickly rolled out from behind that tree and behind the next one, but she knew it wouldn't cover her for long. She needed to fight back. She quickly conjured up a fireball. An old trick she learned in order to fool Boq and Dorothy into believing that Fiyero as the scarecrow was her enemy. She had good aim, but she would never actually hit Fiyero with that fireball. It was just for show. Just close enough to achieve the desired effect without hurting him. Madame Morrible would not be receiving such favors.

Elphaba's fireball materialized before Morrible could conjure up another energy ball. She threw it and saw its trajectory heading straight for Morrible. The old woman quickly held her palms up and made an outward circular motion. The fireball hit the invisible shield and burst into non-threatening embers.

"Is that the best you can do?" Madame Morrible chuckled. "It's too bad really. You were such a promising student, but now…"

Before she could finish her sentence Morrible was hit in the chest with an energy ball that looked suspiciously like her own. The force from it knocked her off her feet and she flew backwards. Elphaba emerged from behind her cover.

"You prefer something more like that I assume?" Elphaba said coolly.

Morrible wasn't amused. She quickly thrust her left hand towards Elphaba. Sparks flew from her fingertips. Elphaba dove to her left and barely avoided what her former teacher threw at her. Very quickly, Morrible rose to her feet, conjured up another energy ball and threw it at Elphaba who dove out of the way again.

As Elphaba dove out of the way she produced another energy ball, much more quickly this time, and threw it back at Morrible. This time it was deflected. The women traded shots, firing back and forth. Each one deflecting or successfully sidestepping the other's attack. With each successive shot Elphaba was getting more and more worn out. Morrible sensed this and increased the pace of her attacks. Soon, Elphaba was reduced to strictly defensive tactics. She needed to do something to stem the tide quickly or Morrible would overtake her through sheer exhaustion.

She dodged behind the trees, careful to draw Morrible's attacks while staying out of harm's way. The trees splintered. Branches and twigs were falling around her. Her plan was to make Morrible expend her energy as well, but with each successive energy ball it became evident to Elphaba that Madame Morrible had much more stamina to maintain her magic than she did. Elphaba was perplexed by this. She had chosen to give up magic which is what caused her lack of stamina, but Morrible was in Southstairs, shackled at the waste to prevent her from using her magic to escape. Logically she should be getting just as fatigued, but it wasn't happening. She needed a different plan and quick as her energies were depleting faster than she'd imagined. The fall from her broom and fight with Veloc had taken a serious toll on her.

"Come out and fight Elphaba. I've waited much too long for this. You're not going to deny me my satisfaction."

Now Elphaba was becoming angry. Precious time was passing and Glinda was in real danger. She could feel it inside of her just like she felt it in the bluffs above the Riaalan River. Suddenly, without thinking she emerged from behind the tree, conjured up a fireball and threw it at Morrible. It was easily blocked, but Elphaba expected that. She conjured up another one before waiting to see what effect her first throw would have and sent that one flying too.

Elphaba kept throwing fireballs and Morrible kept rendering them useless. Suddenly Elphaba changed tactics and started throwing energy balls. Morrible blocked those too, but she wasn't prepared for the sudden change in the magic. Her adjustment wasn't holding up as Elphaba's assault became relentless.

One after another after another, Elphaba threw energy balls at Madame Morrible in rapid fire suggestion. She built up a speed she didn't know she had. Born of anger and desperation, her energy balls were having an obvious impact.

Morrible kept moving backwards as she deflected them. Elphaba conjured them up and threw them faster and faster. Finally, she added another twist. She threw them on a curve. The curved path, after so many who's course was straight on caught Morrible completely by surprise. A surprise she could not recover from. The energy blast hit her straight on, knocked her off her feet and sent her flying backwards.

Elphaba bent over and put her hands on her knees. Out of breath, she looked over at Morrible who was still on the ground, unmoving. She straightened herself out, put her hands on her hips and tried to catch her breath again. Luckily Veloc was still unconscious and his horse was still tethered to the tree. She could finally make her way to the Emerald City. Exhausted as she was, riding on the horse would give her some time to recover her strength before she arrived at the city.

Elphaba had barely taken two steps when she heard the snap of a twig. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Morrible said. She quickly thrusted her arms towards Elphaba, palms up. A large ray of energy burst forth from her hands. The beam hit Elphaba squarely and sent her flying backwards into the apple tree then face first onto the ground.

Elphaba got to her hands and knees and tried to stand up, but her legs would have none of it. The blow from Morrible stunned her and knocked the wind out of her. Before she had time to recover she felt Madame Morrible's hulking presence directly over her.

Morrible wrapped both her hands around Elphaba's neck and threw her backwards against the tree. She squeezed tightly, trying to choke the life out of her former charge. Elphaba had a grip on Morrible's wrists, trying with all her might to keep from being strangled, but her strength was failing her.

"Finally," Morrible said in an almost demonic tone. "You single-handedly ruined my life," she said as she tried squeezing harder.

Elphaba gasped for air, struggling just to stay on her knees.

"I'll bet you wish you hadn't given up on your magic now, don't you?" Morrible whispered as she continued choking Elphaba. Just for good measure, she thrust her backwards into the tree again.

The light around Elphaba began to dim and she knew she was losing the battle. Hard as she tried, she couldn't move Morrible's wrists away from her.

"You see, I've been anticipating this moment for a long time," Morrible continued in her sinister whisper, "I may have been shackled, but I still practiced what little of my magic I could. This kept me sharp, and more importantly, I knew I would have a distinct advantage over you and your self imposed moratorium on magic. Either I would out-magic you," she thrust Elphaba into the tree again, "or I would do as I'm doing now. I would outlast you."

Elphaba was gasping and fading. Morrible's eyes lit up with delight.

Finally, in one last desperate attempt to free herself Elphaba brought one foot up, braced herself against the tree and kicked as hard as she could against Madame Morrible's sternum. All her remaining strength was directed into that one kick.

The force sent Madame Morrible flying backwards again. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. Elphaba collapsed forward onto her hands and knees, gasping for air then rubbing her neck and coughing. Again, she could not rise to her feet.

Morrible rose slowly and deliberately. She saw that Elphaba's strength was severely depleted. Slapping her hands together as if cleaning the dust off of them, she walked slowly towards the flagging woman in front of her. Elphaba desperately felt around her immediate vicinity and grabbed onto twigs and branches that had fallen during the battle.

Morrible laughed at what she perceived as a desperate and pitiful move from Elphaba. One she surely wouldn't fall for.

"You don't really expect to attack me with those branches do you Elphaba?"

Elphaba was exhausted, weak and breathing heavily. She waited until Madame Morrible was only two body lengths away then pulled all the sticks, twigs and branches into one big bundle and thrust them weakly in Madame Morrible's direction.

Morrible caught the bundle and laughed out loud. "Is that all you have left?"

What Morrible didn't see was the slight hand motion Elphaba made after thrusting the wood towards her. What Morrible didn't hear was the quiet chant Elphaba said as she conducted her hand motion.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE BRANCHES?" a gruff voice demanded.

"Wh, what? Who said that?" Morrible looked around, confused as she could only see Elphaba.

"I SAID THAT," came the voice again. "Are you the one who caused all this damage to me and my friends?"

Finally Madame Morrible saw it. The apple tree was interrogating her. Elphaba sat back, propping herself up with her right hand pressed to the ground, rubbing her neck with her left hand and still trying to catch her breath.

Morrible laughed again. "Oh please Elphaba," she said as she dumped the bundle in her arms onto the ground. "This is preposterous."

"Answer my question," the tree barked.

"I will do no such thing. I do not answer to inanimate objects. You should just be grateful that I don't turn you into firewood and grind your apples into sauce right here and now," Morrible shot back.

"Is that right?" the tree said with obvious annoyance. "Boys?"

Suddenly Morrible found herself surrounded by the trees. Their limbs seemed to grow around her.

"Wha, what's happening? Stop that! You're hurting me," Morrible yelled.

Elphaba got to one knee and watch as the trees closed in on Madame Morrible. Before she could raise her arms the branches wrapped around her, pinning her arms and hands to her side. Elphaba slowly managed to rise to her feet, never taking her eyes off Morrible and the scene in front of her.

The trees wrapped their limbs completely around Morrible and began to squeeze as if they were pythons wrapped around their prey.

"Stop! STOP! ELPHABA, MAKE THEM STOP!" Morrible yelled.

Elphaba just stared at her. It was a cold, unfeeling stare and Morrible felt chilled by the daggers coming from her. Elphaba glared for one last, long moment then turned around and started walking towards the horse, leaving Madame Morrible to her fate.

"ELPHABA, PLEASE! ELPHABAAAAA!" Morrible's screams were ear piercing.

Elphaba kept walking.

"ELPHABA, THEY'RE CRUSHING ME. PLEASE!"

Elphaba climbed up on the horse.

"ELPHABAAAAAAA!"

Elphaba closed her eyes. She wasn't a murderer. As much as she felt that Madame Morrible deserved this she couldn't have this on her conscience. Killing in self defense was one thing, but this was preventable. She turned the horse towards Madame Morrible, motioned her hands towards the trees and uttered a few words. In mere moments the trees became inanimate again, but their limbs were still wrapped tightly around Madame Morrible.

"I'll send the palace guards to come get you," Elphaba said.

Morrible was still feeling the squeeze, but she knew this was as much compassion as she would receive from the green woman.

Elphaba turned the horse around and started walking it back towards the yellow brick road that wasn't too far away. She was hunched forward, still feeling the pain and weariness of the battles she just emerged from, but there was no time to linger on her personal pain. She gave the horse a slight nudge, urging it forward. It was a well trained horse that complied readily to her commands. It was also a very fast horse. For that, she was grateful. Now riding at full speed, Elphaba headed towards the Emerald City.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

"I think we've waited long enough. Vindio, get her on the horse," Baraq ordered.

Glinda was still aching and she mildly resisted, but Vindio was able to maneuver her upwards and into the horse's saddle without too much difficulty. He climbed up behind her and held out his hand to take the cloak that Baraq had pulled from his saddlebag. Vindio confiscated the offered covering and put it around Glinda's shoulders before putting up the hood to cover her head. All of her features were now thoroughly concealed.

"We haven't gagged you… yet," Vindio whispered to her, "and I truly hope for your sake that you don't make it necessary."

Baraq climbed up on his horse and started slowly down the road leading past the palace and out of the Emerald City. In his mind it was best to appear unhurried which should bring less attention to them as they made their way through the city.

* * *

Elphaba rode her horse as fast as she could until she was nearly at the Emerald City gates. She had no cloak, no covering, and nothing to conceal herself with. Her long hair could hide her face, but her short sleeved turtleneck was sure to give her away as she couldn't hide her green arms. She couldn't very well ride past the guards and into the Emerald City undetected so she needed to figure out another way.

She rode up as close as she could, still tired and drained, but feeling her energy returning to her. In the pine trees, just before the city gates she dismounted and continued the rest of the way on foot.

Slowly, steadily, she made her way to the walls of the Emerald City. This wasn't the first time she'd wished she had a repertoire of magic available to her. If she made it out of this mess alive it was a topic she would definitely revisit.

Silently she crept up to the gates to have a look at the guards. She felt a letdown as she noted that the guards were highly alert. On the one hand, she felt she should be grateful as it would be more difficult for Baraq to leave the city. On the other hand, she was feeling frustrated as her options began to diminish.

Elphaba needed a distraction. She just had to figure out what it would be.

* * *

"Everyone gather 'round," Phanica yelled to her group as she and Mikko entered the encampment.

Her followers, noticeably void of women, gathered around her as instructed while she took her place on top of a flat surfaced rock which raised her above the assemblage. She eyed the men as the compliant group silently looked on in anticipation of her announcement.

"We started this campaign a long time ago with nothing more than a hope, a belief and a conviction," she said. "We are all here together right now because we were fed up with the status quo in our very merry land of Oz. We hoped to make a change in the government structure. We believed we were the ones to bring about that change, and we damn well had the conviction to see our hopes through."

Mutterings of approval could be heard throughout the camp.

"Now I know we've had a rough go of it lately. I know it's been difficult for you to stand by me when it's been one setback after another," Phanica continued. "However, I'm here to tell you that your patience, your trust and your faith in me is finally paying off."

Phanica looked over the group and saw looks that were a confluence of perplexity and anticipation.

"While our goals have remained the same, our means have changed, and as you know, you have to be fluid and adapt to your situation. I came across information about some magical stones that would change everything for us. These stones, called The Duplex Stones, give the user the power of mind control, the power to assume the appearance of any person dead or alive you can vividly imagine. Rumor also has it that the stones, when placed in a specific spot at a specific time will unleash a powerful army that will do the bidding of the stone's possessor. You can see why acquiring these stones would be vitally important to our cause. Well, I'm here to tell you; today we have just come one giant leap forward in our quest for the stones."

The gathering was quietly excited, anticipating more information. Phanica could feel it emanating from the group.

"Today, I have absolute proof that these stones are not just ancient Ozian lore. They are real, and we now have the roadmap to their whereabouts."

"There are papers that contain years of research on the stones. Research commissioned by Baraq of The Glikkus. Some of you may know of Renegade, his right hand man. Those papers were in his possession until today. Now they're in ours."

Phanica pulled out the papers she'd confiscated from Veloc and raised them above her head. The men roared with approval.

"Once we have our hands on the stones I promise all of you that your loyalty will be rewarded. Get your things together men. Tonight we ride North, towards the stones and the eventual control over all of Oz."

Once again the camp erupted with roars, whoops and laughter. The men were in a good mood for the first time since they left Gillikin.

Mikko watched the whole scene from his horse. Despite his anger towards Phanica for not taking care of Elphaba when she had the chance, he had to admit he was quite impressed with what she had accomplished so far. It was his hope that once Phanica had the stones Elphaba would be an afterthought and he would be able to insert himself into Phanica's life. That was the hope anyway.

* * *

Elphaba pressed her back against the wall, partially concealed by an evergreen bush that was positioned between her and the guards at the gate. She was contemplating her options when a rumbling sound distracted her. It was the first contingent of guards returning to the Emerald City after the land shakes hand changed their priorities.

Elphaba crouched down, eyeing the guards intently. As the troops approached the sentry closest to her moved forward from his position. Soon the other one followed. The guard rode up to the gate where the sentries and the captain became engaged in conversation, no doubt discussing the status of the city behind the walls. Elphaba thought this would be her best chance to pass through the gate unnoticed.

She continued silently along the wall in her crouched position. The sentries and the captain finished their conversation with a head nod. The captain blew his whistle, waved his arm forward and started to move through the gates. The sentries, as Elphaba had hoped, stayed where they were as the troops quickly rode past them.

The horses kick up some dust and Elphaba quickly turned the corner, unseen, into and through the gates as the riders flew past her at a hurried pace. Once inside she turned the corner again and pressed herself against the inside wall, hiding behind more evergreens.

Once the troops were through the gates the sentries returned to their position, watching intently for any outsiders that may try to get into the city unauthorized. They never knew how easily Elphaba had slipped past them.

* * *

Baraq, Vindio and Glinda rode silently through the streets of the Emerald City. As they rode their horses, the first group of guards hastily rode past them. The commotion spooked their horses as they were still fidgety from the land shakes, and almost caused them to rear up, but Baraq and Vindio gained control before the animals got too out of hand. Once the guards passed, they continued towards the gates.

* * *

Elphaba stayed in her spot for a few moments until she was sure it was safe to move. The streets of the city were eerily vacant as the inhabitants took cover indoors. Elphaba looked around and saw nobody who might impede her progress on the sparsely populated roads. She then turned her eyes to a building in the distance. It was the Wizard's Palace. That's where she would need to start. Without another second's hesitation she moved out, darting in and out of the shadows trying to remain hidden. The remaining sunlight was her enemy right now, but if it was her enemy, it was also Baraq's enemy. That thought gave her hope that she might find Glinda before Baraq could take her and move her out of the city.

Stealthily and swiftly Elphaba began to wind her way down the streets of the city, past shops and restaurants once bustling with customers, but now nothing more than hollow buildings. This allowed her to move more quickly down the quadlingstone streets, but she still needed to proceed with caution as there were scattered groups of people here and there hurrying through the streets.

As she made her way down the road she saw a wagon on the side of the road. The two people next to the wagon were infinitely familiar to her. It was Fiyero and Falia. Elphaba smiled broadly and hurried to where they were.

"Fiyero," Elphaba yelled out.

Fiyero and Falia looked surprised to hear Elphaba's voice and even more surprised to see her.

"Elphaba, what are you doing here? You'll be seen," Fiyero warned.

"You know I had to come," Elphaba said. "Glinda's here and I can't just sit back when I know she's in danger.

As Elphaba, Fiyero and Falia talked around the wagon two horses with three riders casually strode down the street.

"Don't... say... a word," Vindio warned while pressing a knife to her side.

The trio slowly made their way past Elphaba, Fiyero and Falia. Glinda looked at Elphaba, wanting desperately to call out to her as they silently continued past the group.

A distracted Elphaba didn't notice the riders at first, but an overwhelming feeling washed over her, much like the feeling she got when she and Glinda were in the Gillikin Forest hiding from Phanica. Elphaba knew better than to ignore that feeling. She looked around and spotted the riders who were now a ways past her.

"Fiyero," she said, tugging on Fiyero's sleeve and squinting in the direction of the riders who were nearing the gates.

"You don't think..." Fiyero began.

"I don't know," Elphaba responded before he could finish his sentence. She moved out from around the wagon and continued to try to get a fix on the riders in the distance.

At that moment another group of guards rode through the gates at breakneck speed. This time Baraq's and Vindio's horses where sufficiently spooked. They whinnied and reared up, dumping their passengers onto the ground.

Glinda quickly got to her feet.

"ELPHIIIIIEEEE," she yelled as loud as she could.

Elphaba's eyes widened. "LET'S GO," she yelled as she started running in Glinda's direction.

Baraq got to his feet. The horses had run off and he was left standing there with a hysterical Glinda and Vindio who looked confused and lost. Baraq secured his book bag containing the Grimmerie, grabbed Glinda's arm and pulled her in the direction of some large buildings. The commotion caught the guard's attention and they turned around to see what was going on. Recognizing the situation, the captain of the regiment ordered his men after Baraq and Glinda, but just as they were set to pursue them Recrudesce crashed through the Emerald City gates with his group, intercepting the guard, cutting them off from Baraq and engaging them in combat. Baraq smiled to himself when he realized his group had come to his rescue.

Getting through the gates at this time was going to be impossible. He needed a position where he could defend himself and have time to conjure up a spell that would get him past the gates. As he pulled Glinda towards the center of the city, he spotted a 10 story building that looked perfect for his needs. Glinda tried to resist, but with her hands tied behind her back there wasn't much she could do. He was stronger than she was and he was able to pull her through the streets despite her resistance. When they came to the building, Baraq tried to door to the stairwell that would take him to the rooftop. It was locked. He said a quick spell which unlocked the door then he quickly opened it and pulled Glinda inside.

Elphaba and Fiyero hurried through the streets doing their best to keep their eyes on Baraq. They reached the same building Baraq had disappeared into. Elphaba flung open the door to the stairwell and started ascending when Fiyero grabbed her arm.

"What a tick tock Elphaba," he said. "We don't know what we're getting into up there. We're too vulnerable. We need to wait for help."

"Fiyero, we don't have time for that," Elphaba said desperately. "I have to go after her."

"Elphaba..."

"Fiyero look," Elphaba looked down and put her palms up. "I know you're right, and you know I can't wait for that help. What I need you to do is go find Alderbaran and let him know where we are."

Fiyero shook his head. "I'm not leaving you to face him alone."

"You won't be if you go find Alderbaran. He has some magical abilities and right now I think that's what it's going to take to get Glinda away from Baraq. I need you to find him and bring him here."

"He has some magic, yes, but from the looks of things he's suppressed his magical abilities as much as you have," Fiyero tried to reason.

"We're wasting time," Elphaba said. "I'm going up there. If you really want to help me, go find him. Find him and bring him here. Please."

Elphaba could see the conflict in Fiyero's eyes.

"Please Fiyero, it may be our only chance."

Fiyero took in a deep breath and nodded his head. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll do my best," Elphaba said.

Fiyero grabbed her and hugged her then he turned and ran back the way he came.

Elphaba looked up. Ten flights of stairs was a lot, especially considering how drained she was from her previous encounter with Veloc and Madame Morrible. She took a deep breath, steeled herself inside and began the long climb up the steps.

"_I'm coming Glinda. Just hold on. I'm coming"_


End file.
